LA PASION CUARTA PARTE
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Descubre como continúa la historia del amor entre el millonario Harry Potter y la diseñadora de interiores Ginny Weasley doce años después de su matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El golpeteo de mis pies en la cinta de correr es rítmico y reconfortante. El sonido de 'Creer' de Imagine Dragons en mi iPhone se amortigua por el pulso de mi corazón que palpita en mis oídos. El martilleo de mi corazón me dice que estoy vivo. No es que necesite correr hasta que no pueda sentir mis piernas para lograr eso.

Mi ritmo aumenta, mi aliento comienza a ser complicado mientras mi carrera se convierte en un sprint. El sudor se derrama por mi pecho desnudo mientras veo el reloj en el gimnasio, mirando a la segunda manilla girar lentamente alrededor del dial. Dos minutos más. Mantenga el ritmo por dos minutos más.

Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo se ha reducido y la máquina comienza a disminuir automáticamente, mis piernas no lo hacen. Golpeé mi mano con el botón de más para aumentar el ritmo otra vez, mi ego se rehúsa a dejarme parar por el momento. Una milla más. Subí el volumen y corrí durante un rato más, empujando aire constantemente a través de mi nariz, limpiando el sudor que rozaba mi frente. Mirando la pantalla en la cinta, noto mi distancia. Quince millas. Hecho.

Golpeo mi botón con el puño y dejo que la máquina me baje suavemente, quitándome los audífonos de las orejas y agarrando mi camiseta para limpiarme la cara mojada.

—Lo hiciste más rápido ayer, hijo de puta obstinado

Mis pies se detienen lentamente y apoyo mis manos en las manijas, bajando la cabeza mientras trabajo para nivelar mi respiración.

—Que te jodan—, logré resoplar, volteándome para ver a uno de mis amigos mayores. La sonrisa de mierda de Ron, la que muestra su diente de oro al máximo, me da ganas de noquearla.

Él se ríe, bajo y ruidoso, arrojando una toalla en mi pecho.

—¿Todavía no llegas a un acuerdo con eso, entonces?

Bajando de la cinta, limpie mi pecho empapado antes de empujar la toalla hacia él.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—. Estoy mintiendo. Sé exactamente de qué habla el bastardo, y estoy harto de que me terminen enfermando. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo ha sucedido, dónde se ha ido el tiempo. Porque, Señor, ayúdame, tengo cincuenta este fin de semana. Cincuenta malditos años. Mi ego está más abollado cada vez que lo pienso.

Me dirijo al enfriador por agua, Ron me sigue.

—Cincuenta te sienta bien.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco mientras agarro una taza y la tiro debajo del grifo.

—¿Querías algo?

Otra suave risa suena detrás de mí mientras bajo el agua y me vuelvo para enfrentar al petulante bastardo. No sé por qué está tan nervioso. Ron está tocando los sesenta, aunque nunca lo sabrías. Él todavía está en buena forma, no es que nunca se lo contaría.

—Las nuevas máquinas de pesas llegarán más tarde.

—¿Eres bueno para ocuparte de eso?— Pregunto, recargando mi taza.

—No hay problema.

—Gracias—. Miro alrededor del gimnasio del club de salud que poseo, el espacio lleno de música, sudor y corazones palpitantes. La "luz del día" de los Discípulos está en auge, la adrenalina bombea, gritos de aliento sonando. Resulta que me perdí de ser dueño de un club después de todo. No el sexo y la indulgencia de La Mansión, sino la comunidad, el aspecto social y el funcionamiento diario de un negocio. Así que abrí un nuevo negocio, este no es tan secreto, pero sigue siendo bastante exclusivo. JW's Fitness & Spa ha ido fortaleciéndose desde que abrió sus puertas hace seis años.

—¿Dónde está Ginny?

Ron toma mi taza vacía de mi mano y la arroja al cubo antes de alejarse.

—En la oficina.

¿En la oficina? Una sonrisa se extiende a través de mi cara mientras salgo del gimnasio, el zumbido de mi pulso se vuelve a construir, excepto que esta vez se ha caído en mis pantalones cortos.

Mi ritmo se acelera, y voy a la oficina, mi plan dominado... y chirrido hasta detenerme cuando no encuentro a Ginny. Frunzo el ceño al espacio vacío y saco mi teléfono del bolsillo, llamándola mientras camino hacia el escritorio.

—Hola—, responde, sonando un poco exasperada.

No pregunto por qué. En este momento, realmente no estoy interesado.

—¿Dónde estás?— Me dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio.

—En el spa

—Tienes tres segundos para llevar tu culo a tu oficina—, le digo, sonriendo un poco cuando la escucho jadear.

—Estoy en todo el club.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tres—, susurro, poniendo mis pies sobre su escritorio y relajándome.

—Harry, estoy tratando de resolver un desacuerdo entre el personal.

—No me importa. Dos.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Mi mandíbula rueda con irritación.

—Pagarás por eso. Uno. —El sonido de sus pasos apresurados se filtra por la línea, y sonrío, victorioso.

—Tic-tac,— dije casualmente, extendiendo la mano para reorganizar mi pene sobresaliente.

—Estamos en el trabajo.

Me burlo.

—Donde sea, cuando sea—. Ella lo sabe.

—Eres muy exigente, Harry Potter.— La ronquera de su voz me obliga a inhalar, profunda y controlada. Sí, a veces todavía huye de mí, pero a veces corre hacia mí. Como ahora. Cuando ella sabe que estoy acusado y esperando en la oficina.

Mis ojos caen hacia la puerta, la energía me atraviesa. Vamos nena. La escucho apresurarse por el pasillo hacia la oficina, y luego la puerta se abre.

Y ahí está ella. Mi hermosa esposa. No se ve diferente desde el día que la conocí. Sexy. Hermosa. La combinación perfecta de elegancia y descaro.

—Cero, cariño—, murmuré, cortando nuestra llamada y lanzando mi teléfono a su escritorio.

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral, y sonrío, abarcando cada jodida pulgada perfecta de ella. Pone una mano en el marco de la puerta, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se muerde el labio, con los ojos llenos de placer.

Deleitándose al verme. Su marido. El hombre que ella ama

—¿Buen día?—, Pregunta.

—Es mejor ahora—, lo admito.

—¿Vas a hacerlo aún mejor?

Su mirada codiciosa me bebe. Me encanta. Me encanta cómo ella no puede controlar su necesidad de comerme con los ojos constantemente, tampoco. Sí, así que tengo cincuenta este fin de semana. Así que jodido qué. Todavía lo tengo. De repente me siento como el dios que ella cree que soy. El dios que sé que soy.

—¿Bien?—, Le pregunto. Ella sabe que solo hay una respuesta correcta para esta pregunta.

Se encoge de hombros, jugando a la lista. Está desperdicio de su tiempo. Y del mío.

—No juegues conmigo, señorita. Te encantan nuestros juegos.

—No tanto como me encanta ser enterrado hasta la empuñadura dentro de ti—. Dejé caer los pies del escritorio y me puse de pie.

—Estás perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Ven acá.

—Ven a buscarme—. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y da vuelta a la cerradura mientras yo avanzo, sus ojos brillan más con cada paso que doy. Su cuerpo se tensa, preparándose para mi ataque. Cada terminación nerviosa que tengo está viva y grita por ella. En un rápido chasquido la agarro por encima del hombro y vuelvo al escritorio.

Se está riendo, sus palmas deslizándose debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos hacia mi culo. Las aprieta, clavando sus uñas en la carne.

—Estás todo sudado.

La coloco sobre el escritorio y me extiendo sobre ella, fijándola en su lugar con una mano mientras deslizo su vestido por su cuerpo mientras se retuerce desafiante. Inútilmente.

—Deja de pelear conmigo, nena—, le advierto, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y tirando el material a un lado antes de ir por las bragas. Sonrío ante el encaje que la ocultaba de mí, extendiendo mi boca y tomando el costado entre mis dientes.

—¡Harry!—, Grita, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y su cuerpo retorciéndose.

Me río por lo bajo. La jugada por el poder nunca pasa de moda.

—¿Quién tiene el poder?— Pregunto, arrancando el material de su cintura y escupiéndolo.

—¡Tú, maldito monstruo del control!

—¡Cuida tu boca!— Tomo las copas de su sujetador hacia abajo y me deslizo los pantalones hacia los muslos, liberando mi furiosa erección.

Sus ojos pesados se elevan a los míos mientras ella se incorpora, toma mi polla y ejecuta un golpe mortal por el eje. Mi torso se dobla, la sensación de su cálida palma rodeando mi carne es abrumadora.

—Joder, Ginny—, me ahogué, descansando mis manos sobre sus hombros, mi barbilla cayó sobre mi pecho. —Estoy seguro de poder perseguir la luna y atraparla cuando me estas tocando—. Estoy bastante seguro de poder hacer cualquier cosa. Soy invencible, indestructible. Sin embargo, soy tan completamente vulnerable también.

Vuelve a bajar al escritorio y se arquea, su respiración es superficial, su cara está húmeda y enrojecida. La vista es algo fuera de este mundo, los sonidos mágicos.

—Fóllame—, exige, impaciente y ansiosa. —Por favor, follame.

—Cuida tu boca, Ginny—, le advierto, tomándola detrás de las rodillas y tirándola hacia adelante.

—Tengo toda la intención de follarte, esposa. Duro. Rápido.

El maravilloso calor de su coño me está jalando como un imán. La necesidad ardiente en mí se intensifica.

—Oh, Jesús, nena.— Me inclino y beso cada pezón por turno antes de pararme y embestir con fuerza, jadeando como un hijo de puta mientras grita a través de la conmoción. Siempre es tan bueno como la primera vez. Sus manos vuelan sobre su cabeza para aferrarse a un lado del escritorio.

—¡Oh, Dios!— Apreté los dientes, retirándome y yendo hacia adelante. Duro.

—¡Harry!

—¿Te gusta eso, señorita?

—Más duro—, exige, con los ojos desorbitados. —Recuérdamelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.— Flexiona sus caderas, incitándome. —Muéstrame quién tiene el poder.

Mi sonrisa es amplia y satisfecha mientras la observo mientras espera que haga lo que le ordené. Pero no lo haré. No hasta que ella diga esas tres palabras mágicas. Me detengo abruptamente y me quedo quieto, enterrado en lo más profundo de su calor, esperando.

—Dilo—, respiro, dejando caer mi torso sobre el de ella y besando un lado de su boca. —Dame lo que quiero y te daré lo que quieras.

Su cara se ha cerca a la mía, atrapando mis labios dulcemente.

—Te amo—, murmura alrededor de nuestras lenguas rodantes. —Tanto.

Sonrío contra sus labios y lentamente me vuelvo a levantar.

—Aguanta cariño.

Todo su cuerpo se pone rígido, preparándose para ello. No me contengo. Nunca puedo. Me entierro en ella con fuerza brutal una y otra vez, lanzando constantes gritos de éxtasis. Es como música para mis oídos. Pero quiero ver cuánto me quiere, así que me retiro y coloco mis palmas sobre sus rodillas, empujando sus piernas hacia atrás, exponiendo por completo su coño reluciente. Ella está palpitando.

—Jodidamente hermoso—, susurro asombrado. Lentamente vuelvo a entrar en ella, e echo la cabeza hacia atrás y encuentro mi ritmo, avanzando, hundiéndome profundamente, rodando con fuerza.

—Vamos, cariño—, respiro y empiezo a sudar. —Encuéntralo.

Más gritos. Más jadeos. Mis sentidos están en caos. La sangre que se carga en mi pene casi me tira de rodillas, mi agarre en las piernas de Ginny aumenta a medida que empujo.

Los signos de su orgasmo inminente están todos allí: ojos amplios y brillantes y sus dedos arañando la madera. Está apunto de venirse, y una mirada hacia abajo en sus pechos increíbles me hace ir con ella. Mi torso se tensa y convulsiona, una oleada de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Es poderoso. Tan jodidamente poderoso. Me corro duro, temblando como una jodida hoja mientras Ginny gime a través de su liberación, mis dedos flexionándose sobre sus rodillas. Buen. Maldito. Señor.

—Mierda—, respira, se relaja, su cabeza cae hacia un lado, sus ojos se cierran.

—Diablos, Harry.

Libero sus rodillas y colapsé sobre ella, asegurándome de permanecer dentro de ella, saboreando los tirones constantes de sus paredes alrededor de mi polla creciente.

—Cuida—, jadeo. —Tu.— Besando su mejilla sudada, relajo todo mi peso encima de ella. —Boca.

—Estas bien.

—Lo estoy.

—Eres una cabezota.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

Me acurruco en su cuello y suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Sus brazos rodean mi espalda y me abrazan con fuerza. Estoy en casa. La satisfacción florece dentro de mí.

—Tengo que recoger a los niños de la escuela.

—Hmmm...— No puedo reunir más fuerza para hablar, mucho menos para moverme. Y luego llaman a la puerta y gruño, levantándome perezosamente de su escritorio.

—¿A la misma hora mañana?

Sonríe mientras se separa del escritorio y comienza a recomponerse, mi puchero crece con cada pedazo de su piel que está cubriendo lentamente.

—Vendrás—, vuelven a llama a la puerta, deslizando su vestido sobre su cabeza.

Me meto en mis pantalones cortos y me siento en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tú ya te viniste.

Pone los ojos en blanco ante mi sonrisa descarada y se precipita hacia la puerta, teniendo un rápido recogido con su cabello antes de tomar el mango. Está perdiendo el tiempo. Sus mejillas están brillantes, todo su ser se ve follado recientemente. Abre la puerta y sé de inmediato quién está del otro lado cuando veo que los hombros de mi esposa se tensan.

—Parvati—, dice Ginny rotundamente, girando sobre sus talones y haciendo su camino de regreso a su escritorio. Lanza una mirada en su camino, una que confirma lo que ya sé. A ella no le gusta Parvati.

De acuerdo con mi esposa, la mujer está loca por mí. No sé por qué esto es noticia para Ginny. Todas las mujeres tienen hambre para mí.

—Voy a buscar a los gemelos—. Ginny toma su bolso y se lo tira al hombro. —¿Qué pasa?

Parvati se dirige a la oficina y coloca un archivo en el escritorio de Ginny. Su cabello rubio está enrollado en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, y su camisa blanca tiene, en mi opinión, demasiados botones abiertos. No es que lo esté buscando deliberadamente. Simplemente no puedes evitar notarlo.

—Los informes de membresía que solicitó.

—Perfecto. Los miraré mañana. —Ginny se dirige a la puerta, mirando hacia mí donde estoy tumbado en el sofá. —No me hagas caso—. No es una pregunta.

Sonrío. Mi esposa se siente muy posesiva. Levantándome del sofá, tomo mi camiseta del escritorio de Ginny y me la pongo mientras camino hacia la puerta. No echo de menos la mirada admirativa de Parvati mientras me pongo la camisa por el torso, y tampoco mi mujer.

—Vamos—. Recojo a Ginny y nos pone en camino antes de que salgan sus garras.

—Ella te desea—, refunfuña, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. —Si ella no fuera tan buena en su trabajo y no la necesitara tanto, se habría ido.

Me río.

—Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Sí, lo hace. Ella te mira.

Tomo a mi esposa más firmemente a mi lado.

—No puedes pisotear al personal por mirarme.

—¿Qué harías si un empleado me mirara así?

Calor. Es instantáneo en mis venas, y no es del tipo satisfactorio. Mi gruñido es automático, y ella ríe, separándose de mí cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera en el área de recepción.

—No lo creo, señorita.— La atrapo bruscamente y la envuelvo con mis brazos. —No digas mierda que me enloquecerá—. Golpeo mis labios con los de ella y la devoro durante unos momentos que hacen girar la mente.

—Te veo en casa.— Le muerdo el labio y me alejo, sonriendo mientras retrocedo ante su evidente aturdimiento. Olvidando hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Ve y recoge a los niños—, le recuerdo.

Vuelve a la vida y echa un vistazo alrededor del espacio de recepción. Nadie está prestando atención. Todos saben cómo operamos. Esto ya no es solo nuestra normalidad, es normal para nuestro personal. Tiene que ser así si quieren mantener sus trabajos.

Se va mi esposa y empiezo a contar los minutos hasta que pueda ir a casa y ver a mis hijos.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Mientras conduzco mi Ducati por el largo camino de entrada de nuestra pequeña mansión, la paz se asienta sobre mí. El auto de Ginny está en su lugar habitual, el maletero abierto. Al detenerme junto a su Mini, me saco el casco y examino el sucio vehículo. La pintura negra parece polvorienta, aburrida y vieja.

—No ves polvo con el blanco—, murmuro para mí. —Y puedes conseguir más bolsas de compras en un Range Rover.

Pude haber forzado el vehículo más grande y robusto en ella una vez, pero finalmente ella me convenció y recuperó su fiel Mini.

Ginny aparece en la puerta principal, sus pasos vacilan cuando me ve en mi motocicleta. Sosteniendo su mirada de chocolate, descanso mi culo en el asiento y el casco en mi regazo, cruzando mis piernas por los tobillos. Bueno, ¿no es esta la mejor bienvenida a casa que un hombre podría pedir? Me tomo mi tiempo para admirarla. Todavía parece recién follada.

—Mi señora—, le digo, mi tono es automáticamente grave.

Se cepilla el pelo sobre el hombro.

—Mi señor.

Me encuentro cambiando para ajustar mi creciente erección detrás de la marcha de mis pantalones de cuero. Su sonrisa moderada me dice que sabe de la actividad que ha provocado allí, y por un momento considero una vez más cómo debe sentirse mi esposa al saber que todavía, doce años después de conocernos, tiene este profundo efecto en mí.

No puedo tener suficiente de ella. Se desliza lentamente por los escalones, mirándome de cerca hasta que llega a la parte trasera de su coche. Luego se acerca, acentuando el bamboleo de su culo curvilíneo, y saca una bolsa de Tesco.

—Deja la bolsa—, le digo.

—Deja de ser tan exigente.— Finge un suspiro y gira sobre sus talones, balanceando su culo mientras camina por los escalones con la bolsa de compras colgando de sus dedos. —Tengo a tus hijos y hay que alimentarlos.

—Y tengo necesidades, señorita—, exclamó, arrojando mi casco en el asiento de mi moto y yendo en su búsqueda.

—¡Ginny!

La escucho reír mientras desaparece por la puerta, y cuando aterrizo en la cocina, la encuentro de pie con la bolsa a sus pies. Me detengo y observo mientras ella se inclina lenta, y seductoramente, y saca algunos artículos de la bolsa. Sonrío cuando mueve una ceja descarada hacia mí y lanza dos jarras de mantequilla de maní.

—Puede que te deje lamerme.

—¿Podrías dejarme?— Me río, divertido por su timidez. —Ginny, has estado casada conmigo por más de una década. ¿No has aprendido todavía?

—Tengo el poder—, susurra, deslizando los frascos sobre la encimera y haciendo pucheros con sus labios carnosos.

Me doy cuenta que tengo que evitar que mi polla se libere de mis pantalones.

—Ginny, a menos que ahora sea un buen momento para inclinarte sobre la encimera y follarte ciegamente, no debes burlarte de mí.— Jesús, he tenido que controlar dónde puedo llevarla desde que nacieron los gemelos. Mi fuerza de voluntad se está agotando. Tal vez sea mi edad.

Niego ese pensamiento rápidamente antes de que tenga la oportunidad de arruinar mi estado de ánimo.

—Tienes que hablar con Maddie—. La declaración de Ginny proviene de la nada.

Me burlo. Nop. De ninguna manera, porque sé exactamente de lo que quiere hablar mi hija de once años.

—No voy a repasarlo de nuevo, Ginny. Final de la historia.

—Tienes que aprender a tratar con ella antes de separarse de nosotros.

—Sé cómo tratar con ella—. Toso con indignación.

—Encerrarla en su habitación no es tratar con ella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No exageres.

Ginny se ríe. Es condescendiente. Será mejor que enrolle su lengua o se dirigirá a una follada de retribución.

Mierda.

—La reprendiste el otro día.

No puedo creer que deba explicarme por enésima vez.

—Ginny, ella llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla que se ajustaban a una muñeca Barbie. ¿Y planeaba ir a la fiesta de la escuela en ellos?— Me río al pensarlo. —No está sucediendo. No mientras este vivo.

Mi esposa pone los ojos en blanco.

—No eran tan malos.

—¡Tiene once años!

—Se está convirtiendo en una jovencita.

—Se está convirtiendo en un dolor en mi puto trasero, en eso se está convirtiendo—. O en uno más grande.

—Estás superando la cima, Harry.

¿Qué estoy superando la cima? No creo que lo esté en absoluto.

—Ginny, la semana pasada, cuando la recogí, un pequeño sucio pervertido prácticamente la babeaba mientras caminaba desde las puertas de la escuela hasta mi auto—. Siento que la sangre comienza a hervir en mis venas, con el solo recuerdo del incidente.

Si un maldito guardián del tráfico no me hubiera movido de la zona de estacionamiento restringido, habría salido de mi automóvil y cruzaría la calle más rápido que un correcaminos.

Ella me sonríe.

—¿Un pequeño sucio pervertido?

—Sí. Tiene suerte de que no le metí la cabeza por los pantalones para que no pudiera comerse a mi hija con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Y qué edad tenía este sucio pervertido?

—No sé—. Dejo a un lado su pregunta, sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigimos aquí.

—Sí—. Ginny ríe de nuevo, medio divertida, medio exasperada. —Tiene once años, Harry. Al igual que Maddie. Su nombre es Seamus y está en la clase de Maddie. Él está enamorado, eso es todo.

Resoplo y me dirijo a la nevera.

—Es un pervertido—, le digo con total firmeza, desafiándola a continuar la discusión mientras reviso el estante superior en busca de mi mantequilla de maní. Pero ya debería conocer a mi desafiante y pequeña tentadora. Y ella se atreve a continuar.

—James está enamorado de una chica—, dice Ginny casualmente. Me alejo de la nevera, viéndola recoger los frascos de mantequilla de maní del mostrador y acercándome al armario. ¿Mi niño está enamorado? El único enamoramiento que tiene es que está enamorado del fútbol. El niño está loco por eso. —¿Eso hace que tu chico sea un pervertido?

Mis labios se retuercen cuando regreso a la nevera y sigo buscando mi comida reconfortante.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque nuestros hijos están creciendo y tienes que dejar que lo hagan. Maddie va a la fiesta de la escuela, y no la vas a ir acompaña. No es bueno llevar a su papá.

—Ella no está yendo malditamente bien sin mí—, respondo, golpeando la puerta del refrigerador. —¿Dónde está mi maldita SunPat?— Me giro y encuentro a mi esposa tendiéndome una jarra nueva, con las cejas en alto y a sabiendas.

Lo deslizo fuera de su alcance sin tanto como un agradecimiento y saco la tapa. Mi dedo entra, barre el borde, y me meto la gran cucharada en la boca, todavía frunce el ceño mi esposa, que ahora está sacudiendo la cabeza con consternación.

Ella puede negar con la cabeza todo lo que le gusta. Mi hija no irá a la fiesta de la escuela sin mí, y definitivamente no irá en esos shorts de mezclilla.

—¿Dónde está Maddie, de todos modos?—, Le pregunté a Ginny que se encontraba de espalda, sin perder la oportunidad de deleitarme con la vista de su culo. Ese culo. Quiero morderlo.

—Está esperando a que su padre llegue a casa para que pueda mantenerlo limpio.

—¿Mantenerme cómo?

—¡Papi!—, El chillido de deleite de Maddie, un chillido totalmente falso, detiene mi interrogatorio en seco. Oh no. Me llamó papi. No papá. Y sé que vienen los ojos de cachorro.

Hago lo más sabio que puedo. Dejo mi mantequilla de maní y salgo de la cocina sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaré jodido. Amarrado.

—Necesito cambiarme—. Salgo por la puerta y escucho a Maddie en su persecución.

—¡Papá, espera!

—Tengo cosas que hacer—, digo detrás de mí mientras corro escaleras arriba, alcanzando a ver su largo cabello color rojo que rebota sobre sus hombros mientras ella me persigue. —Habla con mamá.

—¡Mamá dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo!

Llegué a la cima cuando siento algo alrededor de mi tobillo.

—¡Joder!— Pierdo el equilibrio y tropiezo con el escalón superior, estrellándome contra la alfombra en un montón.

—¡Papi, cuida tu boca!

—¡Maddie, por que detienes!

—Entonces no te alejes de mí y enfrenta tus responsabilidades.

—¿Lo siento?— Me doy la vuelta y me siento, y encuentro a mi niña en los últimos escalones de la escalera, su pequeña mano todavía envuelta en mi tobillo, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirarme. Ya está agitando sus pestañas, la pequeña descarada. —¿Mis responsabilidades?

—Sí—. Suelta mi pie y se pone de pie, y solo registro suavemente que ella tiene jeans y un jersey.

Jeans largos y un jersey de manga larga. Esto debería complacerme, pero no es así. Porque este es mi pequeño hilo conductor de una hija, y ella es una pequeña cabrona cuando quiere serlo. Como, todo el tiempo. Y como ahora, cuando sé que solo está cubierta de pies a cabeza porque, en palabras de su madre, está tratando de ayudarme.

—No funcionará.

Maddie suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

—Papá...

—Oh, entonces es papá ahora, ¿verdad?

Su mandíbula se aprieta, y ella me mira de una manera que solo su madre puede rivalizar. Como si pudiera cortarme la polla con su mirada.

—¡No es justo! Todos mis amigos están yendo, y sus padres están de acuerdo con eso. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien arruine toda la diversión?

—Porque te amo—, murmuro, poniéndome de pie. —Porque sé que hay algunos idiotas por ahí que querrán besarte.— ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Sé que de hecho mi niña probablemente robaría las bolas de cualquier besador potencial, probablemente mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo, pero no me importa. Es mi trabajo protegerla.

—Y acecharme—, responde, haciéndome retroceder.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— No me gusta la expresión petulante en su rostro. La mirada que sugiere que ella tiene suciedad en mí. Estrecho mis ojos en ella, esperándolo.

—Como acechaste mamá.

Jadeo.

—No aceché a tu madre. La seguí.

—Dijo que es lo mismo, especialmente cuando la lectura se hace al nivel de Harry Potter.

—Es... no... ella... —Resoplo y me vuelvo, yendo a la habitación principal. No estoy discutiendo con una niña de once años. —Tu madre me amaba acosándola—, dije por encima de mi hombro.

—Dijiste que la perseguías.

—Es lo mismo—. Golpeo la puerta de nuestro cuarto detrás de mí y me quito la camiseta por la cabeza. —Ella será mi muerte—, murmuré, arrojándola en la canasta de lavado.

Maddie irrumpe, obligando a mis manos a detenerme sobre la marcha de mis pantalones.

—Iré a la discoteca sin ti, y usaré lo que me guste.

—No vas a ir—. Logré contener mi mal lenguaje. —Fin de la discusión.

—¡Eres tan malo!—, Grita, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la ira.

—¡Lo sé!— Empujé mis manos a la cintura de mis pantalones, listo para empujarlos hacia abajo. —¿Vas a quedarte allí? Porque estoy a punto de desnudarme.

Su pequeña cara bonita se arruina con absoluto disgusto.

—Ewwww—. Ella hace una salida apresurada, dejándome mirando hacia abajo en mi torso.

¿Ewwww? La puta madre. Puede que tenga cincuenta años, pero todavía estoy malditamente bueno. Pregúntale a mi esposa. Y cada otra mujer en el gimnasio. ¿Ewwww?

Me quito la ropa de cuero y me tiro al suelo, rompiendo cincuenta flexiones, murmurando y maldiciendo como lo hago. Debería haberme quedado en el gimnasio.

Después de ponerme unos pantalones cortos limpios, doy vuelta para bajar las escaleras, notando una pila de ropa limpia en la cama. Hago lo que haría cualquier marido decente: lo recojo y vuelvo al vestuario para guardarlo.

Coloco mis calcetines y boxeadores en los cajones designados, dejándome con un montón de bragas de Ginny en la palma de mi mano. Sonrío ante los montones de encaje, incapaz de contenerme para no acercarlos a mi nariz e inhalar el olor limpio de la ropa mezclada con el aroma persistente de Ginny.

Tarareo y cierro los ojos, planificando el momento íntimo de esta noche. Veo una follada somnolienta en un futuro no muy lejano. Haré que mi esposa vea que sería muy imprudente permitir que Maddie vaya a la fiesta de la escuela sin un acompañante.

—¿Papá?

Me giro y encuentro a James revoloteando en la entrada. Su hermoso rostro está bastante alarmado.

—Oh, hola—. Rápidamente quité el encaje de mi nariz y sonreí torpemente.

—¿Estás oliendo las bragas de mamá?

Me río como un idiota, sintiendo el calor subir en mis mejillas. Mis hijos se joden todo por mi ego.

—Solo comprobando que han sido lavados—, dije, dándole la espalda y abriendo el cajón de las bragas de Ginny.

—Eres raro a veces, papá—. James suspira detrás de mí, y me estremezco, pero mi vergüenza se convierte en un ceño fruncido cuando veo algo en la esquina del cajón de Ginny.

Ese no es el problema. Es el hecho de que está en un rincón diferente al de esta mañana. Gruño ante el vibrador adornado con diamantes, o el Arma de destrucción masiva, como a mi esposa le gusta llamarlo, y lentamente cierro el cajón.

Ella no está equivocada. Destruye. Destruye mi puto ego ¿Lo ha estado usando sin mí? ¿Dándose placer con una máquina de mierda? Dejando a un lado mi queja, solo por ahora, me vuelvo hacia mi chico.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo?—, Le pregunto, deambulando hacia él y tirando de mi brazo sobre sus hombros, sacándonos del vestidor.

—Uno de mis amigos de la escuela, Sonny, me ha invitado a Old Trafford con sus padres para ver United. Están jugando contra el Arsenal. ¿Puedo ir?

Sonrío para mis adentros, mirando a James mientras me mira, todo esperanzado y con un poco de preocupación. Sé lo que está pensando. Está pensando que el fútbol es lo nuestro, y puede que no me guste que lo haga con otra persona. Lo llevo entrenando, mirando cada partido, haciendo un punto durante la temporada de fútbol, un día de chicos mensual, solo él y yo. Donde no hay mujeres que nos vuelvan locos.

—Seguro que puedes.

—Gracias Papa.

Me inclino y hundo la cara en su mata de pelo azabache. Mi hijo. Mi hermoso y tranquilo chico.

—Oye—, le dije, liberándolo de mí abrazo cuando algo se me ocurre.

—Mamá mencionó algo sobre un enamoramiento. — Alzo las cejas en cuestión.

James pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a su habitación.

—No estoy enamorado, y si lo hiciera, no se lo diría a mamá.

Sonrío

—Jugar tranquilo, ¿eh? — Ese es mi chico.

—¿Qué, como lo hiciste con mamá?— Se da vuelta y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Y otro movimiento de cabeza. —Voy a pulir mis trofeos—. Desaparece en su habitación, dejándome en el rellano.

Retrocedo al vestidor, tomo el vibrador y vuelvo a salir. Una revisión rápida de la habitación de Maddie me dice que está enfurruñada en su cama y que estará perdida en su estado de ánimo durante una buena hora.

Un vistazo rápido a la habitación de James me dice que ya ha alineado sus trofeos de fútbol y que se perderá al pulirlos durante al menos dos horas.

Me apresuré a bajar, blandiendo el vibrador de Ginny como una espada frente a mí.

—¿Cuántas veces necesitamos discutir esto? —, Le pregunté, entrando a la cocina. —Todo tu placer viene de mí—. Me detengo en un grito cuando veo que mi esposa no está sola. Oh, mierda.

—¡Molly! — Grito, mi mano congelada en el aire.

—Oh... mi... Dios, —ella respira, mirando a Ginny en cuestión. La cara de mi esposa es una imagen de horror.

—Oh... —El vibrador se ilumina y me apresuro a esconderlo detrás de mi espalda. —Siempre es bueno verte, mamá.

Molly suspira, volteándose hacia su hija y besando su mejilla.

—Llamaré antes de que me deje caer la próxima vez, cariño.

—Buena idea—, murmura Ginny, su rostro horrorizado se convierte en una expresión que sugiere que estoy preparado para ello. Mi sonrisa idiota se ensancha.

—Voy a estar en mi camino. Tu padre necesita que lo recoger del campo de golf.

Le hago una señal a la madre de Ginny con la mano vacía mientras se acerca y menea la cabeza.

—¿No te vas a quedar? — Pregunto por cortesía. Después de doce años, todavía tenemos una situación de amor / odio.

—No pretendas que quieres que lo haga.

El vibrador detrás de mi espalda se siente como si palpitara en mis manos, recordándome que aún tengo asuntos pendientes por aclarar con mi esposa. Pero luego, el dispositivo es repentinamente arrebatado de mi mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —, Pregunta Maddie, sosteniendo el enorme consolador.

Cada músculo que tengo me falla, y escucho a Ginny y su madre jadear. Mi estado congelado significa que Maddie tiene la oportunidad de investigar su hallazgo, golpeando los botones en el eje.

El vibrador salta a la vida en su mano, y ella grita, dejándolo caer al piso, donde procede a bailar alrededor de nuestros pies.

—¿Qué es eso? —, chilla.

—¡Es un arma de destrucción masiva!—, Solté sin pensar, pateándolo.

—¿Qué es un arma de destrucción masiva?

—¡Una bomba!— Agarro a Maddie y la tiro sobre mi hombro, saliendo de la cocina a toda velocidad.

—¡Rápido, papá! ¡Antes de que explote!

Joder, ¿cómo me meto en estas situaciones? Corro escaleras arriba y entro en la habitación de Maddie, lanzándola sobre la cama a mi manera habitual, y luego la miro mientras se ríe como hacen las chicas, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos grandes, redondos, magníficamente oscuros me encuentran, y sus risas se convierten en histérica mientras gira sobre la cama apretando su barriga.

Me dejo caer en un montón de papá agotado junto a ella y la atraigo hacia mi pecho.

—Ven aquí, pequeña dama—, suspiro, aprovechando la rara oportunidad de abrazar a mi niña.

Se acomoda y me permite preocuparme por ella durante unos breves minutos, sin dejar de reír de vez en cuando. Cuando recobra el aliento, se liberó de mi abrazo y se sienta, cruzando las piernas y mirándome por unos momentos pensativos.

—Papá, por favor déjame ir a la discoteca—. Levanta las manos rezando frente a su cara y extiende su labio inferior en un adorable puchero. Condenado. Maldito condenado. —Te dejaré aprobar mi atuendo.

Subo una ceja, un poco sorprendido por su disposición a negociar. Empujándome sobre mis codos, reflexiono sobre su sugerencia por unos momentos. Ella está siendo razonable. Debería intentar seguir su ejemplo, sin importar cuánto me duela. Suspiro y giro los ojos. Esa cara siempre rompe mi determinación.

—Te llevaré allí y te recogeré. A las diez en punto a más tardar.

Ella chilla de placer y se lanza hacia mí, haciéndome volver a su cama.

—Gracias papá.

—Ahora puedes relajarte en los brazos de papá—, le digo, aprovechando otra oportunidad para darme un abrazo. —Y debes contestar tu teléfono cuando te llamo o iré a la escuela para localizarte.

—¿No puedes mandarme un mensaje de texto?

—No.

—Está bien—. Se rinde fácilmente, comprendiendo que ha llegado al límite.

—Y recuerda—, continúo, con ganas de reforzar las reglas, —es ilegal besar a un chico hasta que tengas veintiún años—. Se ríe entre dientes.

—No es ilegal besar a un niño, papá.

—Realmente lo es

—¿Por ley real o por la ley de papá?

—Ambos.

—Eres imposible.

—Maddie, ¿quieres ir a la discoteca o no?

Su mandíbula se aprieta, y respira profundamente.

—Es ilegal besar chicos antes de que tengas veintiún años—, dice rotundamente, y asomo la cabeza pidiendo más. —Por ley real—, agrega.

—Buena chica—. Le beso la frente y sigo mi camino, satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho. ¿Ven?

Puedo ser razonable. No sé por qué todos constantemente ladran sobre mi falta de voluntad para flexionar. Flexiono todos los días de mi maldita vida.

James sale de su habitación, con una raqueta de tenis en la mano.

—¿Dónde está Maddie? —, Pregunta.

Ella aparece con su propia raqueta, ahora cambiada en unos shorts deportivos ridículamente pequeños y cortos. Y una camiseta.

Disparan por las escaleras.

—¡Estaremos en la cancha!

—Me reuniré con ustedes pronto—, les grité a sus espaldas. —Tan pronto como haya tratado con su madre—, agrego en voz baja, caminando hacia las escaleras, esperando que Molly se haya ido para poder averiguar qué está pasando con ese jodido vibrador.

Me encuentro con mi hermosa esposa a mitad de camino por las escaleras. El Arma de la Destrucción Masiva está en su mano, y un ceño fruncido condenatorio en su rostro. ¿Quiere un partido de ceño fruncido? Ganaré todo el tiempo.

Deteniéndome en mi camino, doblo mi labio y gruño por lo bajo, manteniendo nuestro punto muerto. Pero, joder, es difícil cuando se ve tan hermosa sin esfuerzo. Así que... es mía.

Le doy a mi pene una charla de ánimo mental, diciéndole que se comporte hasta que me haya desahogado. Falla, mis pantalones cortos comienzan a formar una carpa. No escapa a la atención de Ginny, sus ojos se posan en mi entrepierna, su ceja se curva cuando una lujuria con la que estoy demasiado familiarizada llena sus ojos. No tendremos nada de eso. No todavía, de todos modos.

—Explícame—, exijo, empujando un dedo acusador hacia la cosa en su mano.

Hace una mueca, mirando el dispositivo antes de levantar lentamente sus ojos brillantes hacia mí, sin perder la oportunidad de arrastrar su mirada sobre mi pecho desnudo. Ahí va mi polla de nuevo, tambaleándose detrás de mis pantalones cortos. Un fantasma de sonrisa curva sus labios, y sus ojos brillan con malicia.

Pasa casualmente a mi lado, y mi cuerpo gira lentamente, siguiéndola. Se detiene en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—¿Harry?—, Dice en voz baja y ronca que me vuelve loco.

—¿Sí?— Respondo, arrastrando la palabra con cautela.

Frunce los labios y besa el aire.

—Que te jodan—. Se precipita en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Qué diablos?

—¡Ginny!— Grito, golpeando mi camino hacia la puerta. —¡Cuida tu maldita boca!— Agarro el mango y empujo todo mi peso contra la madera, sacudiéndolo un poco.

Puedo escucharla reír más allá. Oh, ella quiere jugar, ¿eh? Libero la puerta y retrocedo. Probablemente podría quemar un agujero con mi mirada. Respiro profundamente y le doy lo que sé que está pidiendo.

—Tres... —Declaro con frialdad.

—No te dejaré entrar.

—Dos.

—Vete a la mierda, Harry.

Mis pelos se elevan, y golpeo la puerta, provocando otra risita burlona desde más allá. Oh, ella lo está entendiendo. Difícil.

—¡Uno!

—¡Qué te jodas, Potter!

Mi pecho se hincha y retrocedo, bloqueándome y cargando.

—¡Cero, cariño!— Grito, lanzando mi hombro hacia la puerta.

Se abre con facilidad, como sabía que lo haría, Ginny sabiamente se había alejado preparándose para lo que sabía que venía. La agarro por la muñeca antes de que ella siquiera piense correr.

—Te tengo—. Le doy la vuelta y la tiro sobre mi hombro, llevándola a la cama.

Caemos en una maraña deshilachada, y solo unos segundos después, ella está desnuda, mi piel sobre su piel, mi polla bailando. Encuentro mi lugar entre sus muslos y tomo sus mejillas, empujando mi nariz hacia la de ella.

—Tengo dos palabras para ti.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Retribución y Follar.

Hundo la cara en su cuello y la muerdo, lamiendo y lamiendo su carne.

—¿Estás lista, cariño? — Mis ojos se cierran en total beatitud, esperando su suspiro y la sutil y burlona flexión de sus caderas.

—Quiero una operación de senos.

Mis ojos se abren, y estoy fuera de mi lugar feliz en su cuello en un nanosegundo. Necesito ver su cara para poder determinar si me está mintiendo o no. Mientras observo la belleza de mi esposa en completo shock, rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que no me está mintiendo.

Se está mordiendo el labio nerviosamente, y estoy bastante seguro de que está conteniendo la respiración. Mi polla se encoge a nada.

—¿Qué mierda es enserio, Ginny?

—Quiero una operación de senos—, repite en voz baja.

—Olvídalo.

—Harry...

—De ninguna manera—. Me pongo de rodillas, mi mirada automáticamente cayendo sobre sus senos.

Los senos que amo. Las tetas que me dan horas de placer. Tetas suaves. Tetas naturales. Mis putas tetas. Internamente gimo ante la idea de que alguien les ponga un cuchillo.

—Que el infierno se congele—, le digo. —Puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza.

Ella sigue mi línea de visión a sus pechos y los ahueca. Por una vez, ver a Ginny tocarse no hace nada por mi libido. ¿Qué diablos está pensando ella?

—Necesitan una inyección de vida—, reflexiona, con el mentón sobre el pecho mientras los inspecciona. —Van hacia el sur.

—Lo único que se fue al sur es mi polla—. Una ducha fría no podría haber sido tan efectiva. —Como dije, no mientras esté vivo y respirando. Ni siquiera cuando esté muerto. Encontraré la manera de volver a la vida para poder pisotear tu trasero. Olvídalo, Ginny. Son míos y me gustan tal como son.

—Realmente estás siendo irracional—, murmura mientras me río para entrar al baño y encender la ducha. —Y en realidad son mis senos, no tuyas.

Esa declaración me lleva de vuelta a la puerta. Me está mirando desafiante. Sabe que no va a ganar esta, pero lo intentará de todos modos, y me enojará aún más en el maldito proceso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te encontré?—, Le pregunto.

—Doce años—, escupe con naturalidad, obviamente reteniendo rodar los ojos.

—Entonces las discusiones sobre la propiedad están fuera de la puta cita. Aclaramos ese pequeño detalle a las pocas semanas de conocernos.

—O eso me dijiste—. Sus aletas de la nariz brillan. —Y el año trece podría ser tu desafortunado año, Potter.

Retrocedo un poco, sorprendido.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

—Significa—, dice ella, sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, —ese año trece podría ser el año en que te deje.

Jadeo, horrorizado, a pesar del hecho de que sus dedos van directamente a su cabello, jugando con los mechones. Ella está mintiendo. No importa. Todavía tiene el valor para decirlo.

—Retira eso ahora mismo—.

—No.

—Ginny

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Esa boca!— Me adelanto, indignado, listo para ponerla de vuelta en su lugar.

Ella trata de escapar. Podría tener una ventaja de una milla y yo la atraparía. Siempre lo hare. Se arrastra por la cama, consciente de que me ha empujado demasiado lejos, y grita cuando tomo su tobillo, arrastrándola hacia mí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —, Le pregunté, dándole la vuelta y sentándome a horcajadas sobre su estómago, con los brazos fijo con seguridad sobre su cabeza con una mano.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

Hago lo único que hay que hacer. Miro hacia abajo al punto sensible de su cadera, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Se inmoviliza.

—Harry, no.

La ignoro y me tiro a matar, hundiendo los dedos en su cosquillosa cadera, cavando, apretando y generalmente haciéndolo lo más insoportable posible.

—Oh, Dios mío—. Toma aire y comienza a retorcerse debajo de mí, sacudiéndose y gritando su disgusto. —¡No! Me haré... pipí... —ríe incontrolablemente, luego grita con fastidio, —¡voy a orinarme encima!

—Hazlo ahora—, le advierto, sin dejar de hacerlo. Un poco de pis entre marido y mujer no es gran cosa.

—¡Me retracto!

—¿Me estás dejando, esposa?—, Le pregunto, dándole un apretón extra brutal.

—¡Nunca!— Jadea para respirar, su cuerpo se arquea violentamente.

—Me alegro de haber aclarado eso. — La libero y ella salta de la cama, sosteniéndose entre sus piernas. —Tócate tú misma, señora.

Se encamina al baño.

—¡Bastardo!— La puerta se cierra de golpe y me río para mí, siguiéndola detrás, aunque menos rápido que Ginny.

Entro para encontrarla sentada en el retrete. Me frunce el ceño. Sonrío. Al entrar en la ducha, comienzo a tararear un poco a Justin Timberlake, estrujando un poco de gel sobre la esponja.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?— Pregunto.

—Bien—. Agarrando su cepillo de dientes, echando un poco de pasta y comienza a cepillarse. —Debería... ir... preparando... las... cosas... de tu cumpleaños.

La miro con incredulidad a través del cristal.

—¿Quieres correr eso por mí otra vez?

Ella escupe la pasta.

—El sábado, todo el mundo viene por tu barbacoa de cumpleaños.

—No voy a tener una barbacoa de cumpleaños—, le digo con total firmeza, volviendo a estregarme.

—Hemos discutido esto.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Ginny. No lo voy a celebrar... —Me agacho, dándome cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper mi propia regla: sin mencionar el temido número.

—¿Celebrando el hecho de que cumples 50 años?— Ladeó su cabeza, y su cepillo de dientes regresó a su boca.

Me estremezco cuando froto un poco de champú en mi pelo.

—No voy a cumplir los cincuenta—, murmuro, escuchándola suspirar.

Está bien para ella. Todavía está fresca como una margarita a los treinta y ocho. ¡Treinta y ocho! Eso es más o menos la edad que tenía cuando conocí a Ginny. Mira qué rápido han pasado los años. Si los próximos doce años pasan tan rápido, pronto obtendré mi pensión. Mi estómago se agita con miedo.

—Todavía eres mi dios—, dice Ginny suavemente, volviendo mi atención hacia ella. Está justo afuera de la ducha ahora, mirándome de cerca.

—Lo sé.

—Y sigues siendo el hombre más guapo en el que he visto.

—Lo sé—. Me encojo de hombros.

—Y todavía follas como un dios con esteroides—. Empuja sus labios en el cristal y lo besa.

—Sí, lo sé—. Me encuentro con sus labios en el otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, hermoso Dios?

—Ninguno—, suspiro.

Estoy siendo estúpido, pero cincuenta suena mucho más viejo que cuarenta y nueve. Cerré la ducha, y ella retrocede para que salga, entregándome una toalla. Me froto y me voy al espejo, mirándome de arriba abajo. Sólido. Es todo sólido.

Tan duro hoy como lo fue hace doce años. Y mi cara. Áspero con cuatro días de no haberme rasurado y mi piel está fresca. Honestamente, no me veo muy diferente. Yo sé eso. Pero es más psicológico. Follando con cincuenta.

Un par de brazos me rodea la cintura y su frente desnuda me empuja hacia la espalda y me abraza.

—Eres hermoso y todo mío—, dice, haciéndome sonreír.

—Esa es mi línea.

Me suelta y me aparta, mirándome.

—No consigas un complejo. No te sienta bien.

Asiento con la cabeza, pateando mi culo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me veo bien, mi esposa es maravillosa y mis hijos son las criaturas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Soy el hombre más afortunado con vida. Necesito ordenar mi mierda. Me dirijo al armario que está encima del lavamanos y tomo mi desodorante. El pequeño paquete de pastillas de Ginny me llama la atención.

—¿Has tomado tu píldora hoy? — Pregunto.

—Oh, lo olvidé. Pásalas acá.

—¿De verdad, Ginny?— Las agarré y los metí en su mano. —No te olvides de cosas así—. Me estremezco.

Ignora mi evidente temor y saca una, tragándosela con un poco de agua.

—Entonces, sobre la escuela y la fiesta...

—Le dije que podía ir—, le dije antes de juguetear con mi cabello y volver al dormitorio. —Pero la llevaré allí y la recogeré después, y será mejor que responda mis llamadas o entraré en acción.— Me pongo unos bóxers y abrocho la pretina. —Así que puedes dejar de molestar.

—No molesto—, escupió indignada.

—No mucho.

—¿Quieres una bofetada, Potter?

—¿Quieres un sentido del amor, la señora Potter?

Giro mi cabeza expectante y miro como la oleada de deseo regresa rápidamente a sus mejillas. Esa mirada sola devuelve a mi polla a la vida. Oh, maldición, la necesito otra vez.

—¡Papá!— La voz de James invade el dormitorio, y mi polla se encoge a nada. Ginny se desploma, claramente decepcionada de que otra mierda peligrosa esté fuera de control. Porque el peligro acaba de hacer notar su presencia. —Papá, ¿vienes a jugar?

—En mi camino, compañero—, digo, poniéndome mis pantalones cortos.

—Bloqueador de pollas—, refunfuña Ginny, dándome su mejilla cuando me acerque.

La beso suavemente alrededor de mi sonrisa, y empuja su carne en mi boca.

—¿Sexo soñoliento al anochecer junto a la piscina esta noche?

Sus ojos se iluminan como brillantes diamantes.

—Acuerdo.

Agarro mis zapatillas y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Y la próxima vez que uses ese consolador sin mí, no habrá amor durante toda una semana.

— ¿Qué? — Su sorpresa es clara.

—Escuchaste.

—No podrías vivir sin eso durante una semana tampoco, Potter. Te castigarás a ti mismo más que a mí.

Sonrío, tomando las escaleras de dos en dos. Ella está en lo correcto.

—Entonces será una semana de follada de disculpa—. La boca de Ginny alrededor de mi polla todos los días, dos veces al día durante una semana, no es algo para olfatear.

—Bien por mí.

Me río y corro a la cancha.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

El canto de mis familiares y amigos más cercanos es suficiente para hacerme querer ir en masa para rastrear la llave de la eterna juventud. Ni siquiera puedo ver mi jodida torta de cumpleaños a través del furioso fuego encima de ella. Cincuenta. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? ¡Cincuenta! Tal vez podría olvidarlo, Dios, me gustaría olvidarlo, pero mi querida esposa no me deja, y además del fuego del bosque cocinando mi pastel, hay globos y pancartas pegados en toda la casa y el jardín, por si acaso el hecho de que soy un viejo bastardo se me había escapado.

—¿Alguien tiene un extintor de incendios a mano?—, Le pregunto, aspirando todo el aire que pueda en mis pulmones. Lo voy a necesitar.

—Oh no—, escuché a Maddie respirar. —Va a tirar el pastel.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y apago las velas mientras todos se ríen a mi costa. Sam me da una palmada en la espalda y sonríe.

—No digas una palabra—, le advierto antes de que mi amigo me pueda decir una broma sarcástica. —Tu no es pollo de primavera exactamente.

Se ríe y ladea la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera ser tan complaciente con mi edad. —Estoy unos años atrás de ti, mi amigo. No me arruines con el mismo cepillo viejo.

—Que te jodan.

—¡Harry Potter!—, Grita la madre de Ginny, colocando sus manos sobre las orejas de Maddie mientras asiente con la cabeza bruscamente a su esposo, Arthur, para que cuide a James. Mi suegro ni siquiera se molesta, y en su lugar agita el cabello de mi hijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Maddie se encoje de hombro para quitar a su abuela y comienza a quitar las velas de mi pastel, contándolas al hacerlo, solo para echar sal en mis heridas. Llega a los trece antes de que Luna, muy embarazada, intervenga.

La mejor amiga de Ginny le sonríe a mi chica, que ahora la está mirando en interrogatorio. —No molestemos más a tu padre—, dice Luna en voz baja, pero no tan silenciosamente como para que no lo note. Mueve sus ojos a los míos, y le sonrió señalando su hinchado vientre cuando la sorprendí sonriéndome…

—Esta es la peor fiesta de la historia—. Me abro camino a la cocina para conseguir un Bud, considerando los beneficios de emborracharme. Y luego inmediatamente me regaño por pensar tales pensamientos. Nunca. Abrí el refrigerador y trabajé rápidamente para quitar la tapa de una botella.

—Te preguntaría si quieres algo más fuerte, pero sé que no estás de acuerdo—, dice Sam, entrando en la cocina mientras cierro la puerta del refrigerador.

—No me tientes—. Destapo otra bebida cuando Drew se une a nosotros. Su traje es tan prístino que no podría haberse sentado, inclinado o incluso haberse movido en él desde que se lo puso. —Un poco exagerado para una barbacoa, ¿no?—, Pregunto.

—Tengo un lugar especial donde estar después de haber terminado de disfrutar de tu miseria—. Se mueve junto a mí al refrigerador y se sirve una cerveza, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro. Echo un vistazo a Sam, encontrando que su expresión coincide con la mía. ¿Algún lugar especial? —¿Qué es más especial que estar con tu amigo en su quincuagésimo cumpleaños?— Me llevo la botella a los labios mientras veo a Drew quitar la tapa de la cerveza.

—Voy a pedirle a Raya que se case conmigo—. Apenas susurra las palabras.

Mi bufido de sorpresa envía mi cerveza rociando tan lejos que golpea cada pared de mi cocina expansiva. Y Drew no lo esquivo. Toso, me trago y olfateo, mientras que Sam se ríe y Drew me mira como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza. Él indudablemente sí. He arruinado su traje. Golpea su botella en el mostrador, con las aletas de la nariz llameando, aunque su rostro permanece estoico.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Drew? No hay duda de que ha encontrado a su chica en la hermosa Raya; Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y asentado, pero... ¿matrimonio? Nunca imaginé que se aventuraría por ese camino.

—Harry—, dice Drew, sacudiéndose la chaqueta de su traje. —Por el amor de Dios. ¡Mira!

—Lo siento. —Arranco una toalla de té y la tiro hacia él.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Luna entra a la cocina con algunos platos vacíos, Ginny viene remolcándola.

—Drew le está pidiendo a Raya que se case con él—, declaramos Sam y yo al unísono, haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran abruptamente antes de que ambas se quedaran sin aliento, con las manos en la boca, y luego se desmayaran sobre Drew.

—¿Pueden mantenerlo abajo, ella los escuchará?—, Murmura, tirando la toalla de papel con fuerza hacia mí antes de enfrentar a las chicas. Me golpea en la cara antes de atraparlo.

—¿Hola, qué ocurre?—, Pregunta Raya, apareciendo en la cocina con un plato balanceándose en una mano y un vaso de vino en la otra.

—¡Nada!—, Todos cantamos al unísono, sonriéndonos.

Drew pone los ojos en blanco y recoge a su chica.

—Vámonos.

—¿Nos vamos?— Raya desliza el plato sobre el mostrador, pareciendo un poco desconcertada cuando Drew toma el vaso de su mano y la lleva a la puerta. —¿Qué pasa con Georgia?

Drew lanza una sonrisa por encima de su hombro hacia mí.

—El tío Harry dijo que podía quedarse.

—¿Lo dije?

—Lo hicimos— dice Ginny. —¡Diviértanse!—, Dice, antes de moverse al lado de Luna. —¿Crees que todavía tiene perforada su polla?—, Le susurra al oído a Luna.

¿Qué diablos? Dirijo una mirada incrédula a mi esposa, cuya boca se cierra rápidamente, su espalda se pone recta mientras me mira, sus labios se presionan juntos. Le doy una mirada expectante, y ella se encoge de hombros, mirándome con aire culpable.

—Justo lo que has escuchado—. Se muerde el labio y mira a Luna, que se ríe entre dientes y se agarra el vientre.

—Detente. Me voy a hacer pis.

Miro a Ginny.

—¿Cómo sabías que Drew ha perforado su pene?

Ella se encoge de hombros, toda casual.

—Como dije, solo algo que escuché.

—Me pregunto de quién— reflexiona Sam, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Luna mientras él se acerca a ella y se acerca tanto como su estómago lo permite. Él tiene que inclinarse hacia adelante para poner su rostro en el de ella. —Explime.

—Fue una sorpresa en ese momento, eso es todo. Sentí la necesidad de compartir.

Sam le da un fuerte beso en la mejilla y luego baja los labios hasta la parte superior de su estómago, dejando caer un beso allí también.

—Cierra tus oídos, sol, susurra, volviendo a mirar a Luna. Le está sonriendo. Sam no.

—Es bueno saber de todo lo que podría haberse quedado en tu cabeza desde esa noche, es la polla de mi compañero.

Comienzo a reír de nuevo, posado en un taburete para estar cómodo y disfrutar del espectáculo. Esta fiesta no está resultando tan mala después de todo. Doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y giro mis ojos del rostro incrédulo de Sam al despectivo de Luna.

—Sí, Luna—, le digo a John que asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Los niños tienen a los abuelos jugando a Twister. Preferiría una ambulancia si fuera tú.

—Vamos—. Ginny me tira del taburete y me saca de la cocina. —Tenemos padres que rescatar antes de que se lastimen a sí mismos.

—Pero quiero ver—, me quejo, mirando por encima del hombro, justo cuando veo a Sam agarrando a Luna y colocándola en sus brazos. Ella chilla un chillido definitivamente más feliz que asustado. —Oh, mierda—, se ríe. —Creo que solo me he orinado.

—Pensándolo bien.— Dejo que Ginny me empuje fuera de la cocina hacia el jardín, donde encontramos a cada uno de nuestros padres retorcidos en todo tipo de posiciones alucinantes. Me estoy riendo de nuevo, más duro cuando todos colapsan al unísono, creando una pila de abuelos en el césped.

—Soy demasiado viejo para esto—. Mi papá cruje hasta ponerse de pie antes de ayudar a mamá a levantarse también.

Palmo mis manos juntas, avanzando por el césped hacia el tentador tablero de juego irregular. —Apartaos, amigos—. Me rompo los nudillos y les doy a los gemelos una sonrisa traviesa. —El campeón está aquí para defender su título.

—Aquí vamos—, James suspira, arrancando su balón de fútbol.

—He tenido suficiente—, declara Maddie.

—Es mi cumpleaños.— Me agacho y tiro de las esquinas de la alfombra, limpiando el plástico de arrugas antes de quitarme los zapatos. —Tienen que hacer lo que digo.— Levanto el cuello de mi polo de Ralph Lauren. —¿Jugamos, señora Potter?

—¿Quiere perder, señor Potter?

Resoplo mis pensamientos sobre eso. —Siempre gano, nena. Ya deberías saberlo.

Ginny se recogió el cabello en una coleta y frunció el ceño.

—Las cosas podrían estar a punto de cambiar.

Otro bufido de risa brota de lo profundo de mi vientre, respaldado por las risas de nuestros invitados. Me alegra que piensen que su declaración es tan divertida como yo.

—Soy azul—, anuncié mientras todos retroceden, dándonos espacio. —Ginny es roja, James es verde y Maddie es amarilla. ¿Quién va primero?

—El más joven va primero, —James sube la sus brazos. —¿Cuál soy yo?

—¡Solo por dos minutos!— Protesta Maddie.

Levanto mi mano, deteniendo la inminente pelea.

—Dos minutos o dos años, James es el más joven.

—James primero—. Ginny se acerca, sus ojos se entrecierran en desafiantes rendijas. —Maddie es la segunda, yo tercero, y tú, mi querido esposo, con un enorme cincuenta, irá el último.

—No creas que puedes distraerme burlándote de mí—, le advierto, haciendo un gesto para que James continúe con las cosas.

Me concentro en el juego y, lo que es más importante, en ganarlo. Ron, Sam y Luna se unen a la pequeña multitud con la hija de Drew, Georgia, y todos damos nuestro primer paso. Todo es bastante sencillo, todos son estables y todos confiados.

Diez minutos más tarde, yo, mi esposa y nuestros hijoss somos una maraña de brazos y piernas, y nuestra audiencia se está riendo.

—¡Papá!— Maddie se queja. —¡Tu gran pierna está en mi camino!

—¡Bien!— Me río, sin perder un poco de concentración.

—De esta manera, Maddie—. Sam se agacha junto a mi niña, mostrándole el camino hacia su punto.

—No ayudes—, le grité, volteando la cara y saboreando el pelo de Ginny. Le llamo la atención y olvido mi queja. También me olvido de mi concentración, sus tetas a la distancia perfecta para lamer.

—Ni lo pienses, Potter—, susurra.

—Cuando sea, donde sea, nena.

—No mientras jugamos a Twister con nuestros hijos frente a nuestros padres.

Mis brazos tiemblan un poco por la tensión de sostenerme. No ayuda que tanto James como Maddie se apoyen en mí en un lugar u otro, y Ginny está virtualmente suspendida sobre mi torso. Todos están siendo tácticos, molestándome, pero no voy a romper. De ninguna manera.

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito—, la acuso. Cierro los ojos y me concentro, escucho aplausos y vitoreos de todos, lo que significa que Maddie acaba de mudarse y todavía está en el juego.

—Vamos, mamá—, cantan los gemelos.

—Oh, sí puedo estirarme para alcanzar al hilandero—. El cuerpo de Ginny empuja más fuerte contra el mío.

Enfóque _te_ , enfóque _te_ , enfóque _te_. Algo suave y blando presiona contra mi boca. Algo que reconozco. Abro los ojos y me encuentro cara a cara con sus tetas. No puedo evitarlo. Mi boca se abre y doy un mordisco.

—¡Owww! ¡Harry! —Se derrumba sobre mí, sacando a los niños, también. —¡Eres un gran gilipollas!,

Me río, dando vueltas y atrapando a Ginny debajo de mí.

Resopla y resopla por un momento, haciendo un patético esfuerzo para tratar de alejarme. Los niños están murmurando su disgusto, nuestros padres están nerviosos, y Luna y Sam se están riendo con Georgia y Ron. Pero es la mujer que está diseminada lo que me llama la atención.

—Perdiste—, susurro, plantando un ligero beso en su nariz.

Su sonrisa es instantánea, y también lo es la hinchazón de mi corazón.

—No, yo gane—. Me agarra del pelo y me lleva hasta sus labios, y la saco de la alfombra sobre la hierba.

—Esta noche tendremos sexo soñoliento—, le digo.

—¡Oh Dios!—, Graznó Maddie. —¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor!

Ambos nos reímos unos a los otros, pero no nos relajamos. Ahora no. Jamás.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Ya es tarde. Los niños están en la cama, nuestros invitados se han ido, y puedo escuchar a Ginny arreglar en la cocina. Deambulo, deteniéndome en la puerta para admirarla por unos momentos.

Está cargando la máquina de café lista para encenderse por la mañana, algo que hace antes de irse a la cama la mayoría de las noches, y prepara los cereales de desayuno favoritos de los niños en la isla. Espero hasta que termine y esté frotando crema en sus manos antes de arrastrarme silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Estoy prácticamente en silencio, pero ella no necesita escucharme para saber que estoy cerca. Su columna vertebral se endereza, sus manos se detienen en sus movimientos. Empujo mi frente hacia su espalda y coloco mi boca en su oreja.

—Ven a la habitación ahora—, ordeno, tranquilo pero severo.

Ella gira lentamente, frotándose contra mí, la fricción envía la temperatura de mi cuerpo a través del techo. La tomé en brazos y la acuné en mis brazos, tomándole de la boca mientras la llevo a nuestra habitación. Tararea contra mis labios. Yo tarareo contra los de ella. Maldito cielo.

Nuestros labios no se separan todo el camino hacia el dormitorio, y es un desafío dejar nuestro beso cuando llegue a la cama. Dejándola caer, me saco la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiro a un lado. Los dientes de Ginny se hunden en su labio inferior, su mirada es hambrienta.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—, Pregunto, seguro de la respuesta. Llámenme un ególatra. No podría importarme una mierda. Empujo mis jeans por mis muslos con mis bóxers, esperando una respuesta. Está soñando despierta.

—Hola.— Hago sonar en mis dedos, sacándola de allí. —¿Estas bien?

El más pequeño de los ceños aparece en su frente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Yo sonrío. Su pregunta es una buena respuesta para mí.

—Me gusta tu vestido—. Extiendo la mano hacia adelante y tironeo de la tela negra y sedosa, sonrío cuando la escucho contener el aliento. —Pero es un poco restrictivo.

—Quítatelo—, exige, llena de impaciencia. Su hambre por mí solo intensifica mi hambre por ella. Pero todavía jugueteo con su desesperación.

—¿Qué decías?

Veo la necesidad de luchar contra mí en sus ojos, pero mi esposa aprendió rápidamente que darme lo que quiero le da a ella lo que quiere mucho más rápido.

—Por favor—. Su súplica es más que una súplica. Es una puta excitación como ninguna otra. Su vestido se ha ido en el espacio de algunas respiraciones cortas. Su ropa interior es aún más rápido.

Apoyando un puño en el colchón, me arrastro por todo su cuerpo, lamiendo mi camino por su muslo interior, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando paso su dulce, suave y goteante coño. Su gemido se estira por una eternidad, su columna vertebral arqueándose, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba. Le rodeo el pezón izquierdo con una lamida firme y lenta. Joder, ella sabe bien.

Suspira, sus manos se dirigen a mi cabeza y luchan con mi pelo.

—Eres un jodido dios, Potter.

Le muerdo el pezón en señal de advertencia, pero de lo contrario dejo pasar la boca, mientras paso los dedos por su estómago y los hundo profundamente en su centro.

—Oh, estás tan jodidamente listo—, le dije mientras ella gritaba. Me retiré y me instalé encima de ella, agarrando mi dolorida polla y subiéndola. —¿Duro o suave, bebé?

—Suave—, suspira, todavía respirando agitadamente, sus palmas apoyadas en mis caderas y tirando de mí hacia abajo.

Me hundo lentamente, luchando por recuperar el aliento mientras el placer me recorre.

—¿Te gusta?— Pregunto, golpeándola profundamente.

—Solo así.

Me retiro, la sensación de sus paredes acariciándome obligándome a apoyar mi antebrazo.

—Estamos jodidamente bien juntos, señora.

—Lo sé—, acepta, hundiendo sus uñas en mi culo.

Su mirada encuentra la mía, y sé que allí permanecerá exactamente hasta que la lleve al clímax y se vea obligada a cerrar los ojos. Es uno de mis puntos de vista favoritos. La pasión y la necesidad en su rostro, sus parpadeos ligeros calentando mi piel. Es debilitante.

Esta mujer me tiene cautivado todos los días de nuestras vidas juntos. No solo cuando la tengo en mis brazos, o cuando estoy enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Pero con todo lo que hace.

Cada vez que ella me mira, me habla, me toca. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y agradezco a al destino cada minuto de cada día. La amo con una ferocidad que se fortalece cada segundo.

—Yo también te amo—, susurra, leyendo mi mente. —Y también tengo suerte. —Sus manos se apartan de mi culo y se acercan a mi cara, sus muslos envolviéndome la cintura. Sostiene mis mejillas firmemente mientras mantengo un ritmo lento y cuidadoso de mis caderas, meciéndola suavemente. —Tú eres mi vida, Harry Potter. Mantienes mi corazón latiendo.

Sonrío, una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras atrapo sus labios. Nuestro beso refleja la delicadeza de nuestro amor hasta que lo reduzco a la nada y nuestros labios simplemente se tocan.

—Y mi corazón solo latirá por ti—, susurré, balanceándome al borde de la explosión. —¿Estás cerca?

—Estoy allí—. Su rostro se ilumina y lo confirma, y empujé una fracción más fuerte unas cuantas veces más, llevándonos al borde juntos.

Mi cuerpo absorbe sus temblores, los temblores van directo a mi corazón. Se llena de sentimientos tan fuertes que una vez más me encuentro intentando enfocar mi mente en la realidad de nuestra hermosa existencia. No creo que lo haga nunca.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, un millón de silenciosas palabras de asombro se movían de un lado a otro entre nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros necesita decir esas palabras. Ambos la sabemos. Saco su mano izquierda de mi mejilla y le beso el anillo de bodas y luego entrelazamos nuestros dedos, apretando con fuerza y apoyando mi rostro en su húmedo cuello.

—¿Fue bueno para ti?— Pregunto.

—¡Mmm!... —Suspira, y sonrío contra su garganta, besando perezosamente, pequeños picotazos aquí y allá. —¿Tiempo de un baño en la tina?—, Pregunta en voz baja.

Me quedo quieto por un momento, pensando. ¿Tiempo de un baño de tina?

—Puedo escuchar esos engranajes entrando en juego—. Se ríe un poco. Está en lo correcto. El tiempo de la tina equivale a una conversación en la tina. ¿De qué quiere hablar ella? Aparto mi cara de su garganta y levanto una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— Mi esposa sabe que estoy más débil cuando está desnuda, mojada y extendida sobre mí.

—No, pensé que sería bueno tener un baño, juntos.

¿La desnudez húmeda de Ginny se desliza sobre la mía? Me libero de su calidez en un pequeño silbido, mi polla aún se retuerce después de mi clímax.

—¿Burbujas?

—Un montón.

—Lo que sea que mi señora quiera.

Salgo disparado de la cama y me dirijo al baño, abro los grifos y le echo una gran dosis de baño de burbujas antes de mover el agua. Parece que la tina tarda una eternidad en llegar a la mitad del costado, y cuando estoy contento con la profundidad, salto, haciendo flotar las burbujas hacia arriba.

—¡Listo!— dice.

En unos segundos, escucho a Ginny riéndose.

—¿Dónde estás?

Agito mis manos, despejando algunas de las burbujas en frente de mi cara, y sonrío cuando la encuentro de pie junto a la puerta.

—Tu dios te espera—. Le ofrezco mi mano, y ella vaga, sin dejar de reírse, haciendo un punto de soplar algunas burbujas más de mi nariz mientras se inclina frente a mí.

Suspiro un maldito suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acomoda entre mis muslos, mis brazos y mis piernas inferiores envolviéndola fuertemente, mis ojos cerrándose en pura paz. La sensación de sus palmas acariciando los pelos de mis piernas es hipnótica. Toda la jodida bienaventuranza. Es silencioso por unos momentos, gloriosamente silencioso y pacífico. Hasta que Ginny lo rompa.

—¿Harry?

—Hmmmm.

—Sobre mis tetas...

Mis ojos se abren. Lo sabía. ¿Quiere remojarse conmigo en el baño? Me burlo.

—¿Te refieres a las tetas perfectas que a tu marido le encantan tal como son? ¿Esas tetas? —No puedo verla, pero sé que ella acaba de rodar sus ojos digno de un premio.

—Sí, esas tetas.

—Olvídalo—. Siento su cambio bajo mi control. Así que la abrasé más fuerte.

—Déjame verte.

—No.

—Harry—. El agua comienza a chapotear a nuestro alrededor hasta que me veo obligado a soltarla o arriesgarme a inundar el baño.

—Por el amor de Dios —resople mientras gira, apoyando una palma en cada una de mis pectorales y acercándola a la mía. Las puntas de nuestras narices se encuentran. —No voy a repasar esto de nuevo. De ninguna manera. Esas tetas son jodidamente perfectas. Y, más al grano, son mías. —

Asiento con la cabeza para mí, decidido a mantenerme firme, no importa cuánto suplique y no importa lo que me promete. —No—, digo firmemente. —Ni siquiera por un millón de tarros de SunPat y dos millones de folladas de disculpas. No.

—Pero las odio—, se queja, sacando su labio inferior. Me inclino y hundo mis dientes en él.

—¡Ay!

—La respuesta siempre será no.

Se libera de mi mordisco, silbando de dolor cuando lo hace. Llámenme irracional, pero no puede doler tanto como lo que sugiere.

—Sólo escucha.

Mis manos sacrifican su culo para cubrir mis oídos.

—Definitivamente no.

—Harry.

Cierro mis ojos.

—No estoy escuchando—. Siento que se levanta de mi cuerpo, obviamente aceptando que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Bueno. Espero que esté pensando en lo irrazonable que es. ¿Una cirugía de tetas?

Me burlo de mí mismo en mi oscuridad. Ella tiene más posibilidades de que me divorcie de ella.

Cuando no escuché ningún sonido durante unos minutos, asumo que se dio por vencida y que la costa está despejada, así que con cautela abro un ojo para comprobar que estoy solo. No lo estoy.

Cerraría mis ojos de nuevo, pero algo en su mano solo llamó mi atención. ¿La manguera de la ducha? Ella lo sacó del cubículo y me lo señaló en el baño. Frunzo el ceño, de repente noté que el agua se había drenado de la bañera. ¡No! Intento levantarme rápidamente, deslizarme y deslizarme sobre las burbujas restantes que recubren el esmalte de la bañera.

—¡Ginny!— Me golpean con agua. Malditos fragmentos congelados de tortura. —¡Joder!— Pierdo el equilibrio y choco contra el fondo de la bañera. —¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios!

—Dígame que me escucharás—, exige, yendo tan lejos como lo permita la longitud de la manguera en la ducha, que es jodidamente bastante.

Todo mi cuerpo entra en estado de shock, dejándome a merced de mi malvada esposa.

—Tres... —Chateo, preguntándome qué puedo hacer cuando llegue a cero. No lo sé, pero será malo. Tan jodidamente malo. —D-d-dos... —Empiezo a temblar como un idiota, incapaz de escapar. Jesús, siento que estoy entrando hipotermia. —¡Ginny!

—¿Quieres escuchar?

Ni siquiera puedo llegar a cero. Estoy muy jodidamente frío.

—¡Bueno! ¡Por el amor de Dios, está bien!— El agua se apaga en un instante, y salgo de la bañera y me desplomo en el piso, temblando. —Tráeme una toalla, bruja malvada—. Un suave manojo de algodón aterriza en mi cara, y hago un trabajo rápido de frotar mi cuerpo. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Dije, indignado. —Si mis piernas no estuvieran congeladas, estarías obteniendo lo mejor de todas las folladas de retribución en este momento.

—Lo esperaré ansiosamente—, grita, volviendo a poner la manguera en la ducha. Entonces vaga hacia mí, hasta que tiene un pie a cada lado de mi pecho. Ella baja y planta su trasero en mi estómago, sus manos en mis pectorales, y comienza a frotar mi piel de gallina. —Déjame calentarte.

—Qué amable—. Necesito un horno, unos diez minutos rápidos a 180 grados. Estoy frío hasta los huesos.

—El cirujano dijo que es un poco...

Me atraganté con nada.

—¿Ya has visto a un cirujano?— Por favor, Dios, dime que no era un hombre.

—Dijiste que lo escucharías.

—Y odio lo que oí, Ginny. —La empujo y me pongo de pie, alejándome. —Ni siquiera puedo mirarte—. Me dirijo al vestuario, donde arranco una camiseta limpia de una percha. No sé por qué; Siempre duermo desnudo, pero necesito algo en mis manos o es probable que estrangule su hermoso cuello. —Si fue un hombre, no me digas—. Podría vomitar.

—Bien.

Me giro, indignado.

—¿Entonces fue un hombre al que le enseñaste mis tetas?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Acabas de decirme que no te lo diga.

—¡Pero solo lo hiciste! ¿Qué mierda, Ginny?— Me pongo la camiseta por la cabeza luchando con las mangas, y quedando atrapado. —¡Joder!

—Es solo una cirugía tonta.

Dejo de intentar ponerme la camiseta, dejándome con los brazos doblados y atrapados en algún lugar alrededor de mi área del cuello. Ginny está luchando por contener su sonrisa.

—Solo toma un cuchillo y mátame, porque te dolerá mucho menos de lo que estás sugiriendo—. Me doy cuenta de mi estupidez en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvanece, y retrocede, sus ojos llorosos caen sobre mi torso, donde dos fuertes cicatrices marcan mi piel. Mande mi maldito culo al infierno y retrocedo miles de veces mientras desenredo tranquilamente mis brazos y me saco la camiseta por el cuerpo, ocultando mis cicatrices de los ojos tristes de mi esposa.

—Lo siento— respiro, sintiéndome casi horrible. Nuestra historia es épica, pero preferiría que se pierda esa parte en particular.

—Nunca te lastimaría—, dice en voz baja, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de mí.

Levanto mi puño y lo golpeo en la frente.

—Nena, espera.— La persigo, agarrando su muñeca y balanceándola. No pelea conmigo. Hace exactamente lo contrario, de hecho. Se lanza hacia mí y toma su habitual posición de chimpancé, hundiendo su rostro profundamente en mi cuello. No podría sentirme más terrible. —Lo siento—. Me aferro a ella, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo—. Contrajo sus palabras. —Pero solo recordar lo aterrorizada que estaba cuando pensé que te había perdido me hace sentir todo de nuevo. Y me entra el pánico. Porque mira cuanto enamorada estaba contigo en ese entonces. Mira cuánto te necesitaba. Doce años después, todos esos sentimientos se han multiplicado por un millón, y la idea de perderte me paraliza, Harry. —Respira con voz temblorosa.

Cierro los ojos y me aseguro de aferrarme a ella un poco más.

—Nadie va a llevarme lejos—, le juro, lo que significa con cada fibra de mi ser lo siente.

—Hablas como si fueras indestructible.

—Lo soy. Si te tengo a ti y a los niños, nada puede tocarme, Ginny. —La obligo a alejarse y le miro la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No hablamos sobre los eventos de ese día. Lavander todavía está encerrada en una celda acolchada en algún lugar bajo evaluación constante, y hay una orden de restricción en caso de que alguna vez cambie. Lo cual, se me advirtió, no lo hará. Intento de asesinato premeditado, planeado cuidadosamente y ejecutado casi con cuidado. Nadie la verá por mucho tiempo. —No llores, cariño. Me temo que estás atrapada conmigo.

Alcanzando mi cabello, tira de un bufido mezclado con una risita.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Cállate y bésame, mujer.

Está sobre mí como un león, todas las partes de nuestro horrible pasado se alejaron, dejando espacio solo para los buenos recuerdos. Los increíbles recuerdos. Recuerdos que construimos todos los días de nuestra hermosa existencia juntos. Solo nosotros y nuestros h _ijos._


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Mientras me sumerjo y me paso a través del tráfico en Park Lane a la semana siguiente, el techo de mi DB9 Volante cae, el viento pasa corriendo, llamo a Drew para pasar el tiempo de camino al gimnasio. Solo pasar el tiempo.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— Saludo, todo alegre cuando responde.

—¿Sí, Qué quieres?

—Esa no es la manera de saludar a un amigo—. Sonrío mientras navego a través de una luz verde y cambio de carril, ignorando el sonido de una bocina de un Bentley.

—¿Qué quieres?—, Repite, sonando completamente aburrido por la conversación que aún no ha despegado. Estoy a punto de remediar eso.

—Solo me preguntaba cómo te sientes ahora que te reclaman de por vida.

—Fui reclamado de por vida antes de ponerle un anillo en el dedo.

Sonrío, con calidez y borroso por dentro para mi amigo. Honestamente perdimos toda esperanza para el hijo de puta cuando Raya entró en su vida.

—Felicidades, amigo. Estoy feliz por ti. Entonces, ¿cuándo es el gran día?

—Un par de meses. Fecha exacta por confirmar.

—Mierda, no estás jugando, ¿o sí?

—¿Acabas de decir eso?— Se ríe, realmente divertido. —hiciste caminar a Ginny por el pasillo unas semanas después de conocerla.

Sonrío cuando entro en mi espacio de estacionamiento designado fuera del club y salgo, agarrando mi bolsa deportiva del maletero.

—Ve a lo grande o vete a casa. Acabo de llegar al club. Te veré más tarde. —Cuelgo, corro hacia la recepción, busco a Ron. —Oye, Gaby—, llamo a una de las chicas que trabaja en el área de recepción. —¿Has visto al hombre grandote?

Un rosa neón con forma de garra apunta hacia el piso del gimnasio.

—Probando las nuevas máquinas de pesas.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, saliendo al gimnasio de la planta de abierta en la parte superior. Ahora está tranquilo, todas las mamás partieron para recoger a sus hijos en la escuela. Una hora más y estará atestado nuevamente después de que todos hayan salido de sus trabajos. Veo a Ron al otro lado del camino y levanto mi mano cuando me saluda con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras carga pesas en el extremo de un bar.

Espero que todavía esté levantándolo cuando tenga su edad. Se toma el tiempo cada día entre ayudarnos a dirigir este lugar para que pueda mantener ese enorme cuerpo enorme. Él mueve la cabeza, diciéndome que me encontrará en la oficina, así que me dirijo hacia allí. Entro y encuentro a Parvati en el escritorio de Ginny. Su cabeza se levanta.

—Harry—. Se levantó de la silla y se enderezó rápidamente la falda. —Ginny me pidió que revisara algunas facturas antes de irse a buscar a Maddie y James. ¿Pero si hay algo que necesites?

Tiro mi bolso en el sofá —Estoy bien.

—¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Agua?— Se acerca al escritorio, sonriendo alegremente. —¿Cualquier cosa?

Me tambaleo en mis pasos hacia el archivador, mirando hacia atrás con una ceja curiosa. ¿Hubo alguna sugerencia en sus palabras en ese momento? —Estoy bien—, repito, detectando un brillo definido en sus ojos azules.

—Bueno, si piensas en algo... —Sus dientes se hunden en su labio inferior.

¿Ella viene hacia mí? Debe ser veinte años más joven que yo, y aunque es un pensamiento doloroso, no puedo negar la pequeña parte de mi ego que se nutre de eso. Sí. Aun lo t _engo_. Pero a esta mujer se le debe decir que solo lo tengo para mi esposa.

—Parvati—. Me giré hacia ella y me dirigí hacia ella, viendo su labio deslizarse a través de su mordisco, su postura más segura. Esto necesita cortar de raíz bastante rápido antes de que Parvati se enfrente con la ira de Ginny. Me estremezco, pero también sonrío por dentro. No soy el único posesivo en nuestra relación. —Quizás deberíamos...

Estoy muerto cuando Ron entra, con su teléfono en la oreja, hablando con quien esté en el otro extremo.

—La pieza falta y la quiero aquí por la mañana—. Cuelga y mira entre Parvati y yo. —¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Parvati se está marchando.

Ella cruza rápidamente la oficina, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿De qué se trataba?— Ron toma asiento frente al escritorio de Ginny, mientras yo me dejo caer en su silla.

—Creo que Parvati está enamorada.

La risa sorda y grave de Ron me irrita.

—Dios ayúdala si Ginny se entera. Tendremos una charla.

—Por favor hazlo—. Despierto la pantalla de Ginny y toco su contraseña, sonriendo como lo hago. THELORD3210. —¿Hay algo que informar?—, Le pregunté, escaneando mis correos electrónicos. Ron no responde, y levanto mi cabeza, atrapando su cara seria. No me gusta esa cara. Esa es su cara ultra seria. —¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto, cauteloso.

—Romilda está de vuelta en la ciudad—. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que dice, recostándose en su silla en silencio mientras trato de procesar lo que acaba de salir de su boca.

Todavía lo estoy. Y de repente hace mucho calor, aunque no puedo entender si es por miedo o enojo. Oh, joder. La mierda volará cuando Ginny se entere. No he visto a Romilda durante años, y no deseo hacerlo ahora.

Los recuerdos vuelven, demasiados, demasiado rápido. No puedo hacer esto de nuevo el Tío Sirius, el accidente automovilístico. No pasa un día sin parar lo que estoy haciendo en algún momento y pensar en todos ellos. ¿Pero Romilda? Nunca pienso en ella ni en lo que ella trató de hacernos a mí y a Ginny. Y no estoy a punto de ahora. Mi vida es demasiado perfecta.

—¿Por qué?— Es todo lo que puedo manejar.

Los enormes hombros de Ron saltan en un encogimiento de hombros.

—Las cosas no funcionaron para ella en los Estados Unidos.

¿No funcionó? No confío en ella. Le di dinero. Le di mi bendición. Pero lo único que no podía darle era mi amor. Me paso la mano por el pelo, sintiéndome tan estresado.

—Dile que se mantenga alejado de mí y de mi familia.

—Ya lo hecho. Pero esta es Romilda, Harry. No puedo verla cada segundo del día.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Ron no responde mi pregunta, quitándose sus gafas envolventes para que yo pueda apreciar lo serio que es.

—Quedándose conmigo.

Le pestañeo, pero su expresión acerada no flaquea, su cara es recta.

—¿Por qué coño harías eso?

—Está en la ruina, Harry. Y rota, también. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cerrarle la puerta en su cara?

—Sí—. Me levanto, mi temperamento me gana. —Diablos, Ron. ¿Has olvidado lo que ella nos hizo a Ginny y a mí?

Se levantó de la silla como un rayo, y su gran cuerpo se acerca.

—Cállate, estúpido hijo de puta— Golpea su puño contra la madera. —Por ti y Ginny es exactamente por qué ella se está quedando conmigo. —Frunzo el ceño y él continúa. —Le dije que puede quedarse unas semanas hasta que se recupere, pero solo si se mantiene al margen.

Me encojo un poco. No es algo que mucha gente pueda hacerme. Solo dos personas, de hecho. Mi esposa y este hombre aquí mismo. El hombre que ha estado a mi lado durante más de treinta años. El mejor amigo de mi tío, y ahora mi mejor amigo.

Siento una punzada de culpa, no hacia Romilda, sino hacia mi amigo más viejo. Él no pidió esto. Durante todas las décadas que este hombre increíble ha estado en mi vida, su lealtad nunca ha flaqueado. Él ha sido una roca, cuidó de mí. Honestamente, no sé dónde estaría hoy sin él. Y aquí él todavía está haciendo lo correcto por mí.

—Ron...

—Cállate—. Se levanta, volviendo a poner sus gafas de sol. —Me estoy ocupando de eso. Simplemente no quería ocultártelo.

—Gracias, grandote.

—No es necesario—. Salió de la oficina e intento respirar un poco de calma. No puedo dejar a Ginny en la oscuridad por esto. Agarro mi teléfono para llamarla, pero una llamada entrante se enciende antes de que pueda marcar. Frunzo el ceño al número de la escuela de los chicos, respondiendo rápidamente.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Potter, es la señora Chilton, la maestra de Maddie y James.

Mi latido del corazón naturalmente se acelera, como siempre ocurre cuando recibe una llamada inesperada de la escuela. Inmediatamente pienso lo peor: uno de ellos se lastimó o tal vez no se siente bien.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Los niños?

—Sí, sí, están bien.

Mis pulmones se agotan con alivio, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en la silla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la llamada?

—Estoy segura de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—, comienza, obviamente, haciendo que me preocupe. Todo tipo de cosas comienzan a volar en mi cabeza, comenzando con ese pervertido sucio que es dulce con mi chica.

—Yo lo decidiré—, le respondo secamente.

—Verá, su esposa no ha aparecido para recoger a los niños de la escuela. Intentamos llamar al celular de la Sra. Potter, pero se ha ido al buzón de voz cada vez. Hemos dejado un mensaje.

—Nunca llega tarde para recoger a los niños—. Miro mi Rolex para ver que son las tres cuarenta y cinco, una media hora después de que terminara la escuela.

—Lo sé, señor Potter. Como dije, estoy segura de que simplemente quedó atrapada en el tráfico, y tal vez su teléfono haya muerto.

—Estoy en camino—. Colgué y salí corriendo de la oficina, casi arrancando a Parvati asustada de sus pies en mi camino. —¿Cuándo se fue Ginny?—, Pregunto con urgencia por encima de mi hombro mientras paso veloz a su lado.

—Dos y media. Su hora habitual. —Lucho contra mi corazón desde mi garganta, marcando de inmediato a Ginny mientras salgo corriendo fuera del gimnasio. Aterrizo pesadamente en el asiento de mi auto, y al igual que temía, el teléfono de Ginny va al buzón de voz.

—¡Joder!— Arranco mi auto y salgo velozmente del estacionamiento, en dirección a la carretera principal. Correcto o incorrecto, me salteo la luz roja. Estoy a treinta minutos en coche de la escuela, veinte si rompo el límite de velocidad.

Probé el teléfono de Ginny otra vez, pero una vez más recibí su mensaje de voz, y mi preocupación se profundiza con cada minuto que pasa y no puedo alcanzarla.

—¿Dónde estás, hermosa?

Escucho a Ginny en mi cabeza diciéndome que soy neurótico. A lo mejor si lo soy. Pero nada aliviará mi pánico hasta que vea con mis propios ojos que ella está bien.

Me uno al camino que me llevará a la escuela por niños, y ahora puedo aumentar la velocidad ahora que el tráfico se mueve con más libertad. Intento abrir la aplicación en mi teléfono que rastrea todos nuestros autos, pero la maldita cosa no se carga.

—¡Joder!— Llamo a Ginny otra vez, exigiéndole mentalmente que responda. —Vamos, vamos.

—¿Hola?

Alivio. Tanto maldito alivio. Pero el alivio de obtener una respuesta muere en el momento en que mi cerebro registra que quien haya respondido no es Ginny.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy el marido de la mujer cuyo teléfono tienes—, le digo brevemente, mi paciencia ahora se ha evaporado por completo.

—Pido disculpas. El identificador de llamadas decía "el Señor".

—Apodo—, murmuro, concluyendo lentamente que mi esposa tonta ha perdido su teléfono y esta mujer lo ha encontrado.

—Señor Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Su esposa es Ginny Potter?

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi esposa?— Ella tiene su teléfono, no su historia de vida.

—Su licencia de conducir.

Todo se aclara.

—Ha perdido su bolso.— Suspiro, más alivio me inunda, pero mi pie no desacelera con el acelerador.

—Me temo que no, señor. Mi nombre es la oficial Barnes. —Hace una pausa de unos largos segundos, dándome un momento para dejar que la información se resuelva. —Señor Potter— Su voz se ha suavizado notablemente. El pavor me llena. Mi corazón acelera. —Estoy en la escena de un accidente de tráfico, y creo que su esposa es una de las víctimas.

Mi lengua se espesa en mi boca.

—¿Qué?

—Señor... —Sus palabras se mezclan y deforman, desvaneciéndose en la nada mientras miro hacia el camino. Un accidente. Damnificados. Mi mujer. Veo luces azules parpadear en mi mente, brillantes y atemorizantes, haciendo que parpadee para aclararlas. Pero no se desvanecen y me toma un segundo averiguar por qué. No están en mi mente. Están en la distancia.

Todo es un borrón. Ruido, movimiento, latido de mi corazón.

Escucho las sirenas.

Escucho mi auto chirriar hasta detenerse.

Oigo la puerta de mi coche golpear detrás de mí mientras me tiro de mi asiento.

Oigo mis pasos golpeando la carretera mientras corro hacia la carnicería que está más adelante, viendo el mini destrozada de Ginny colgando al otro lado de la carretera.

—Oh mi Dios—. Me ahogué. Cada ventana está destrozada; los dos neumáticos delanteros faltan, arrancados del cuerpo del automóvil. Las marcas de patinaje zigzaguean en la pista de la carretera antes de terminar abruptamente. Mi mundo comienza a girar, mi respiración se ralentiza. Multitudes de personas están bloqueando mi camino, y lucho para abrirme paso, empujándolos a un lado mientras trato de llegar al centro de la locura.

—Por favor, no—, resoplo, tambaleándome sin pensar entre la multitud de espectadores. —Por favor, Dios, no.

Un sollozo áspero, roto rasga a través de mi cuerpo cuando veo la camilla, y mis piernas se doblan, poniéndome de rodillas.

—¡No!— Las correas rodean su cuerpo, una máscara de respiración esta sobre su rostro. La sangre está en todas partes. Se ve completamente rota, tan frágil y dañada. Mi corazón se rompe en mi pecho. —Dios, no—. Cuanto más me acerco a ella, más daño veo.

—¡Señor, aléjese!—, Grita un paramédico, empujando a Ginny hacia una ambulancia.

—Soy su marido—, le digo, examinando su cuerpo, tratando de comprender la cantidad de sangre que la empapa. Su cabeza es la peor, su largo cabello oscuro esta empapado de rojo. —¿Va a estar bien?— Es todo lo que puedo preguntar, y es instintivo, porque no sé si alguien podría estar bien con tanta pérdida de sangre. Y cuando no recibo respuesta de ninguno de los paramédicos que corren, queda claro que están de acuerdo conmigo. Un nudo en mi garganta se expande mientras corro junto a la camilla, las lágrimas brotan en mis ojos. Su hermoso rostro está desprovisto de color debajo del recubrimiento de sangre casi cada centímetro de su piel. —Aguanta, nena—, exijo en voz baja. —No te atrevas a dejarme.

—¿Señor Potter?

Miro a través de la camilla, viendo a una mujer policía sosteniendo la bolsa de Ginny.

—Soy la oficial Barnes. Nosotros hablamos.

Asiento, volviendo mis ojos a la ambulancia donde Ginny está siendo conectada a todo tipo de maquinaria.

—Ella no apareció para recoger a los niños en la escuela—, susurro en un aturdimiento de la ruina.

—Sr. Potter, ven conmigo. Seguiremos a la ambulancia.

—No, me voy con Ginny—. Negué con la cabeza, secando las lágrimas con dureza.

—Señor Potter—. La oficial Barnes da un paso al frente, con la cara empapada en simpatía que simplemente no puedo manejar. Es un desperdicio, porque Ginny va a estar bien. Maldita sea, ¡ella va a estar bien! Aparto la vista de la oficial de policía, viendo las manos urgentes trabajando en su cuerpo sin vida. —Su esposa está en estado crítico, señor Potter. Debe darles espacio a los paramédicos para que hagan lo suyo. Le llevaré al hospital con la misma rapidez.

Cierro los ojos, rezando por algo de estabilidad en mi mundo de ruptura. Este no es el momento de dar mi peso, aunque estoy desesperado por ir enloquecido hasta que alguien me diga que va a estar bien. Ella tiene que estar bien. No puedo existir sin ella. La sola idea perfora un agujero en mi pecho, y me veo obligado a inclinarme y apoyar mis manos sobre mis rodillas para respirar a través de los rayos de dolor que me atacan.

—¿Señor Potter?

Trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza mientras miro al suelo, mi estómago girando. Podría vomitar.

—Está bien—. Respiro tratando de concentrarme en hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones. Pero en mi estado actual, no soy capaz de concentrarme en nada más que mis oraciones.

—Vamos que lo llevo—. La oficial Barnes apoya su mano en mi antebrazo, sacándome suavemente de mi aturdimiento. Pero es el golpe de las puertas de la ambulancia lo que me lleva de vuelta al circo que me rodea. Camino con propósito hacia el coche de la policía, mirando hacia atrás, al desastre del metal que era el Mini de Ginny.

—Haré que un colega traiga su auto al hospital. ¿Tienes las llaves?

Toco sin pensar mis bolsillos en busca de ellos.

—Están en el auto—, murmuro.

—Mencionó a sus hijos, señor Potter. ¿Le gustaría que alguien los recogiera?— Me abre la puerta del acompañante y me siento en el asiento.

—Los gemelos—, le digo al parabrisas. —Dije que estaba en camino. Se preguntarán dónde estoy. —Empiezo a rebuscar en mi bolsillo mi teléfono. — Llamaré a la amiga de Ginny.

Llamo a Luna sin pensar, así que cuando responde, no estoy en absoluto preparado para saber qué decir y se cierra mi garganta, dejando que Kate grite mi nombre repetidas veces. ¿Qué digo? ¿Dónde empiezo?

—Harry, ¿estás ahí?—, Pregunta, ahora completamente preocupada. —¿Hola? ¿Harry?

La oficial Barnes se mete en el auto a mi lado y me mira, donde estoy estático, mi teléfono colgando débilmente en mi mano.

Toso, aclarando mi garganta, pero no importa cuánto trato de hablar, nada viene. No puedo hablar. No puedo decir las palabras. No puedo decirle a Luna que su amiga parece estar a punto de morir. La sangre. Tanta sangre

—Es Ginny... —Mis palabras se desvanecen, mis ojos se nublan de nuevo. —Yo...

La oficial Barnes toma mi teléfono y enciende su tono comprensivo y profesional, hablando con calma mientras explica a Luna sin demasiados detalles que Ginny ha estado involucrada en un accidente y los gemelos deben ser recogidos de la escuela. Escucho el grito de asombro de Luna.

La escucho acordar sin preguntas o indagando en detalles de la condición de Ginny. Ella lo sabe.

—Pídale que llame a los padres de Ginny—, murmuro. —Y que le diga a los gemelos que su madre está bien—. Miro hacia la ambulancia cuando las sirenas cobran vida e invaden mis oídos. —Ella va a estar bien.

Después de seguir mi pedido, la oficial Barnes cuelga y arranca el automóvil, saliendo rápidamente y siguiendo a la ambulancia. Solo miro las puertas traseras todo el camino. Es el viaje más largo de mi vida.


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

D _uro y dif_ í _cil_.

Las palabras giran en mi cabeza mientras camino por el corredor, desesperado por estar con Ginny. Si no fuera por la detención de John, habría irrumpido por las puertas de la sala de operaciones solo para amenazar a los médicos con su vida si no la salvan.

Sus padres han permanecido callados y en estado de shock, sentándose en las duras sillas de plástico en el pasillo, Arthur consolando a su esposa cada vez que las lágrimas se arrastran sobre ella y ella se derrumba. Con cada segundo que pasa sin noticias, el dolor en mi corazón se intensifica. Un dolor tan profundo.

Dejo de caminar y me apoyo contra la pared, mirando hacia la iluminación tubular del pasillo. Ella ha estado allí durante horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durarán? ¿Qué están haciendo que les está tomando tanto tiempo?

Una mano cae sobre mi hombro, y Arthur ofrece una débil sonrisa.

—Luna acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto. Los gemelos están bien. Ella y Sam han sido vagos con ellos hasta que sepamos qué está pasando. Luna dijo que los mantendría toda la noche y los llevaría a la escuela por la mañana. Creo que es mejor tratar de mantener las cosas lo más normal posible por el momento.

Asiento, un aluvión de culpa me atrapa. Mis pensamientos se han consumido tanto por la preocupación por Ginny, que apenas he pensado en los chicos. Lo que deben estar pensando.

Cómo deben estar sintiendo.

—Gracias, Arthur.

—¿Vas a llamarlos?

¿Llámalos? ¿Háblales? No puedo confiar en que mi voz se mantenga fuerte, y si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría?

—Voy a enviarles un mensaje de texto.

Él asiente, comprendiendo.

—Molly y yo vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco y bebidas. ¿Quieres algo de agua?

—Estoy bien.

—Tráele un poco de agua—. Ron interviene, y yo no discuto. No tengo la fuerza.

Después de que los padres de Ginny nos han dejado, John me arrastra hasta una silla y me obliga a bajar al asiento. Aterrizo con un ruido sordo y me siento inmediatamente inquieto de nuevo. Necesito que alguien venga y me diga qué demonios está pasando.

—Ella estará bien— La voz de Ron, generalmente en pleno auge, es suave y tranquilizadora, aunque no me tranquiliza. Él no vio la sangre, su rostro pálido, el naufragio que era su automóvil.

Dejo caer los codos sobre mis rodillas y entierro mi cara en mis palmas.

—Ella tiene que estarlo, Ron. Porque si no tengo Ginny, entonces también podría estar muerto.

—Detente, estúpido hijo de puta—. Me agita físicamente por los hombros. —Tienes que ser fuerte. Para los niños y Ginny. ¿Me estás escuchando?— Su voz se vuelve más fuerte hasta que regresa a su estruendo penetrante habitual.

Asiento con la cabeza. Es patético. Pero antes de que pueda responder, las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abren y estoy fuera de mi asiento como un rayo.

—Doctor—. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, mi estómago hace saltos mortales.

—Señor Potter, soy el Dr. Peters—. Su expresión es solemne. —Por favor, tome asiento—. Señala la silla que acabo de desocupar.

—No.— Me rehúso a quemarropa. —No necesito sentarme.— Aguanto la respiración, rogando a Dios que realmente no necesite sentarme. Que lo que está a punto de decirme no destrozará mi mundo, y por lo tanto me destrozará.

El doctor cede con facilidad, y John se levanta y se para junto a mí. Él se está preparando. Se está preparando para atraparme cuando colapse.

—Señor Potter, Ginny ha tenido un golpe bastante desagradable en la cabeza que le ha causado una fuerte hinchazón en el cerebro.

Miro la boca del doctor en movimiento, sus palabras vienen lenta y claramente, cada una apuñalando mi carne.

—Un corte desagradable en su pierna cortó una de sus arterias principales, también. Entre eso y su lesión en la cabeza, ha perdido casi el ochenta por ciento de su volumen de sangre, por lo que estamos trabajando arduamente para reemplazarla en una serie de transfusiones en las próximas veinticuatro horas. En este momento, ella está estable pero en estado crítico. Haremos otra tomografía computarizada por la mañana para ver si hay alguna mejoría, pero la magnitud del daño solo se determinará... —Se desvanece, aclarando su garganta. —Cuando ella despierte—, termina mansamente, y sé que se contuvo de decir sí. Si ella viene por ahí. Mi mundo oscuro se vuelve más oscuro, mi dolorido corazón se aprieta dolorosamente. —El resto de sus heridas son bastante superficiales. La laceración impar aquí y allá, y los rayos X no han confirmado huesos rotos. Parece que su cabeza tomó lo peor.

Mi mente lucha para absorber la afluencia de información.

—Daño—, le susurro. —Dijo daño. ¿Se refieres a un daño cerebral?

—No puedo descartarlo, señor Potter. Ginny está siendo trasladada a la UCI. —Justo cuando me lo dice, las puertas se abren de nuevo y dos mozos, junto con una enfermera, empujan una enorme cama de hospital hacia el pasillo.

Toso en nada, un sollozo bajo obligándome a taparme la boca.

—Hijo de puta—, John respira, sorprendido, su brazo subiendo alrededor de mis hombros para mantenerme en pie. —Ella va a estar bien—, dice de nuevo, pero esta vez puedo decir que realmente no lo cree. ¿Cómo podría él? Apenas puedo verla pasar por todos los tubos, cables y maquinaria. Pero lo que puedo ver hace que mi corazón se vuelva lento hasta el punto en que creo que podría detenerse. Mi hermosa chica es gris, la pérdida de sangre es obvia. Mi esposa fuerte y luchadora parece débil. Tan pequeña y frágil. Se ve tan destrozada como yo. Tengo la lucha de mi vida en mis manos.

Y me siento como si estuviera en la cúspide de la mayor pérdida que podría enfrentar.


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

Un desagradable golpe en la cabeza.

Hinchazón en su cerebro.

Una coma.

Daño cerebral.

Transfusiones de sangre.

Crítico.

Cada palabra es una puñalada en el corazón. Apenas me he movido una pulgada de esta silla. He entrado y salido del sueño, y mi mano ha estado en la de ella desde el momento en que me permitieron entrar a su habitación. Es como una pecera, dos paredes hechas de ventanas, lo que permite a todos en el acceso visual de ICU a mi esposa.

Si bien su piel ha adquirido más color después de las interminables transfusiones, todavía no está despierta. Hay cables en todas partes, máquinas que la rodean. Apenas hay espacio para mí al lado de su cama. La tomografía computarizada de ayer por la noche no reveló ninguna mejora, al igual que la exploración de ayer por la mañana. No hay reducción de la hinchazón, y aunque estoy tratando de ser optimista, sé que es poco probable que el escaneo de esta mañana muestre signos de mejoría.

Han sido dos días. Necesito ver a mis hijos. Tengo que asegurarles que mamá va a estar bien, que despertará pronto y nos iremos todos juntos a casa. Incluso si no tengo idea si es verdad. El aguijón en la parte posterior de mis ojos me obliga a cerrarlos antes de que puedan escapar más lágrimas.

Lo he retrasado dejándolos venir aquí, esperando y rezando para que los doctores me den noticias para no tener que mentirles a mis hijos.

Pero las noticias que esperaba no han llegado, y no puedo esperar más.

Es hora de enfrentar mis responsabilidades y darles a mis hijos lo que necesitan.

A mí. Su padre.

Estoy tan jodidamente aplastado que no puedo dárselos a su madre también.

Cuando mi teléfono me alerta sobre un mensaje de texto de Molly, me obligo a dejar caer la mano de Ginny y levantarme de la silla. Mis músculos gritan su protesta, mis huesos se rompen.

Después de dejar caer un suave beso en la frente de Ginny, camino por el pasillo hasta el café donde he arreglado ver a sus padres con los niños. Escucho a los dos gemelos antes de verlos. Dos voces gritando mi nombre. Me detengo y veo sus rostros por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Se necesita todo en mí para no caer de rodillas. Estoy jodidamente roto, pero no puedo dejar que vean eso.

Maddie y James se estrellan contra mí y rodean mi torso con sus brazos, abrazándome ferozmente, cada una de sus caras enterradas en mi pecho. La sensación de ellos en mi contra ofrecer una leve comodidad. En su mayor parte, mi temor se ha triplicado, porque ahora están aquí. Ahora tengo que ser un hombre y consolar a mis hijos una vez que haya dado el golpe que sé que destrozará sus mundos.

—¿Dónde está mamá?—, Pregunta James en mi pecho. —La abuela dice que está enferma. Demasiado enferma para vernos.

Cierro los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

—Ella va a estar bien— Animo las palabras, no solo para los gemelos, sino también para mí. —Confía en tu padre. Ella va a estar bien.

—Quiero verla—. Maddie se aleja de mí, su cara manchada de lágrimas. —Por favor, papá.

De repente, esto no parece una buena idea. Ginny no se parece a ella. Ella no se parece a su madre. Me agacho frente a ella, tomando la mano de mi pequeña niña.

—Cariño, no creo... ella es... —Me aclaro la garganta, juntándome para pronunciar las palabras de manera uniforme y fuerte. —Mamá no es ella misma. Perdió mucha sangre, así que está muy pálida. Muy débil.

El mentón de Maddie tiembla, y miro a Molly, negando con la cabeza. No puedo dejar que la vean así.

Miren en lo que he quedado. Apenas me mantengo unido.

—No puedes detenernos—, le grita James, dando un paso atrás. —Ella es nuestra madre.

Mi cuerpo exhausto me decepciona, y antes de que pueda detenerlo, James se va por el pasillo, Maddie le pisa los talones. Me levanto, viendo como mi chico reduce la velocidad para permitir que su hermana se ponga al día antes de tomar su mano y conducirla.

El hecho de que no sepan exactamente dónde está la habitación de Ginny no perturbará a mis hijos. Al igual que su padre, están decididos. Tienen un sexto sentido cuando se trata de Ginny, también. La olfatearán en un santiamén.

Lentamente, doblé la esquina y los encontré de pie junto a la ventana de cristal, mirando a la habitación de Ginny, tomados de las manos. Los estudio silenciosamente, cada una de sus caras es una imagen de puro shock. Entonces Maddie se derrumba y James se vuelve hacia ella, agarrando a su hermana y abrazándola. La vista podría ponerme de rodillas, y una vez más tengo que encontrar la fortaleza de algún lugar para permanecer en pie.

Es en este momento que me doy cuenta de que mis hijos ya no son unos bebés. Mi hijo de once años está controlando sus propias emociones para poder consolar a su hermana. Mis ojos están bien, y rápidamente los rozo para aclarar mi visión.

Molly se acerca, mirándome con los labios fuertemente apretados. Niego con la cabeza suavemente, mostrándole la desesperación por la que estoy luchando para esconderme de mis hijos, y me dirijo a ellos. Mis brazos rodean sus hombros, y los sostengo con fuerza, absorbiendo las sacudidas del cuerpo de Maddie. Beso las copas de sus cabezas una tras otra, una y otra vez.

—Ella estará bien—. Solo me limito a etiquetar, lo prometo al final, y me mata aceptar que mi renuencia a hacer ese voto es porque nunca quiero romper una promesa que les hago a mis hijos. —¿Están ustedes dos escuchando a su padre? Ella estará bien. —Esas palabras, son estúpidas pero imparables. Son tan buenas como una promesa para mis hijos. Porque su padre lo dijo.

—¿Señor Potter?

Miro por encima de las cabezas de los gemelos.

—Dr. Peters—. Con mis hijos aún en mis brazos, agito mi cabeza, silenciosamente preguntándole si tenemos que estar solos.

—Es una buena noticia, señor Potter.

¿Buenas noticias? Miro a través de la ventana al cuerpo sin vida de Ginny en la cama. Ella se ve exactamente igual desde que salió de la cirugía. Insensible. Sin mejora. ¿Buenas noticias?

—La exploración que hicimos esta mañana ha demostrado que la inflamación ha disminuido considerablemente en las últimas doce horas.

Mi cabeza se balancea hacia él, los niños se alejan de mí. Dice que son buenas noticias, entonces ¿por qué todavía se ve tan serio?

—¿Y?— Pregunto.

—Todavía es temprano, y la extensión del daño no estará clara hasta que ella se recupere. Pero es un paso en la dirección correcta.

Sé que debería sentirme aliviado, pero la palabra daño es una constante en mi mente, como si estuvieran preparándome para algo.

—Gracias, doctor—. Termino la conversación allí, absteniéndome de hacer las preguntas que necesito. No enfrente de los niños. Miro a Molly, que se mueve hacia nosotros antes de preguntar.

—Los tendré—, dice, guiando a los niños a la entrada de la habitación de Ginny.

—Deberían hablar con ella—, sugiere el médico. —En silencio, pero deberían hablar con ella.

Molly lleva a los chicos a la habitación, dejándome solo con el médico.

—Daño—, le digo, devolviendo mi atención a él. —Dígame honestamente, ¿cuál es la probabilidad?

—Es imposible decirlo hasta que esté despierta. Mientras esté en coma, su cerebro descansa, lo que le da la mejor oportunidad de sanar.

No quiero preguntar, y no lo haré. Ella se despertará. Por supuesto que se despertará.

—Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo mientras tanto?— Pregunto, incapaz de mantener la brusquedad de mi tono. Es todo un montón de peros y peros.

Eso es todo lo que obtendré.

A través de mi niebla de creciente furia, noto que el doctor se ve un poco cauteloso de repente, retrocediendo, y me doy cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, mi mandíbula se encuentra apretada, mi cuerpo avanza.

—Señor Potter, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?— Justo cuando pronuncio las palabras, escucho el chillido estridente de la madre de Ginny, y estoy volando en la habitación como un toro, el médico me pisa los talones. No sé si estar eufórico o aterrorizado por lo que encuentro. Ginny se revuelve en la cama, sollozando y angustiada.

—¡Mamá!—, Llora Maddie, siendo arrastrada hacia atrás desde la cama por un James de aspecto alarmado. —Papá, ¿qué pasa con ella?

No había notado que el médico me había dejado al pie de la cama, pero ahora está junto a la cama de Ginny, presionando botones, moviendo la maquinaria, las manos trabajando frenéticamente alrededor de mi chica.

—Ginny—, dice con urgencia. —Ginny, ¿puede oírme?— Él me mira y luego asiente con la cabeza a los niños.

Entiendo su orden silenciosa, pero estoy condenado si puedo moverme para seguirla. Mi corazón se está volviendo loco en mi pecho, mis piernas llenas de plomo. Parece que está teniendo la peor pesadilla. O una convulsión ¿Es un ataque?

—¡Señor Potter!

El brusco chasquido de mi nombre me sorprende, cojo las manos de mis hijos y los saco de la habitación. No puedo ver a Ginny así sabiendo que hay mierda, todo lo que puedo hacer al respecto. Me siento más impotente ahora que cuando estaba inconsciente.

Miro hacia atrás a través del cristal en un estado de shock total.

—Deberíamos tomar café—, sugiere Molly en un intento por mantenerme ocupado mientras los médicos trabajan con Ginny.

Miro a cada uno de mis hijos por turno, Maddie primero, su cara teñida de rojo y lágrimas, y luego James. Él me está mirando, apretando mi mano grande en la pequeña. Me realinean, me llevan de vuelta a donde debería estar. Me paro más alto y trago mi sorpresa.

—Sí, tomaremos algo para beber mientras los doctores hacen lo que necesitan.

—Bueno, ¿qué están haciendo?— Maddie mira hacia atrás a la habitación de Ginny, y rápidamente la vuelvo a colocar, dándole una mirada de advertencia. —Ayudando a mamá—. Se necesita todo en mí para no mirar hacia atrás. Lo que ya he visto me perseguirá para siempre.

¡Tres… Dos… Uno… Cero Nena **!**

Después de forzar a los niños a tomar un poco de agua y un emparedado, volvemos a la sala en silencio, mi mente atrapada entre el temor y la esperanza. No tengo idea de para qué debería estar preparándome, qué debería esperar. Y eso me asusta hasta la muerte. Lo desconocido. La falta de control.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Ginny, el doctor está afuera tomando notas. Levanta la vista y sonríe levemente, y la esperanza se apodera del temor.

—Ella está estable—, dice. —Tiene los ojos abiertos, es perfectamente consciente de su entorno, y me dijo su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

—Oh, gracias a Dios—. Molly me toma del brazo y aprieta, mientras que tengo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas de alivio escapen.

Una vez que estoy seguro de que están bajo control, miro hacia abajo a mis hijos sonrientes.

—¿Qué les dije?— Les pregunto en serio. —Siempre escucha a su padre, ¿entienden?— Ambos asienten con la cabeza, se acurrucan en mi pecho mientras me grito mentalmente por haberlo dudado alguna vez. Sabía que ella no me dejaría. Sabía que lucharía por mí y los niños.

—Ella solo está tomando un poco de agua y se le están sacando algunos tubos—, dice el médico. —Podemos regresar una vez que la enfermera haya tomado sus signos vitales. Solo necesito hacer algunas pruebas más, pero pueden venir conmigo a la sala.

—Gracias—, respiro, metiendo a los niños dentro de mis brazos. —Muchas gracias.

—De nada, señor Potter—. Mira hacia la puerta cuando se abre y sale una enfermera.

—¿Ya podemos entrar?

Respiro profundo, de repente un poco aprensivo. No he mirado a los ojos de mi esposa por casi dos días, y la idea de hacerlo ahora me convierte en un tonto patético y nervioso. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

La enfermera mira a Molly cuando nos pasa y sonríe.

—Ella está preguntando por su madre.

La mano de Molly se dirige a su pecho en un suave gemido mientras toma la iniciativa, corriendo hacia la cama de su hija. Una pequeña parte de mí está feliz por ella. En su mayor parte, me duele que no haya preguntado por mí, su esposo, pero rápidamente dejé de lado el tonto desaire y seguí a Molly con los niños.

Encuentro a mi suegra encorvada sobre Ginny en la cama, tratando de abrazarla lo mejor que puede alrededor de los cables y tubos. Puedo escuchar los sollozos, y cuando escucho la voz de Ginny, sonrío, no solo porque suena como mi esposa, aunque un poco áspera en la garganta, sino porque suena totalmente con eso.

—Me duele la cabeza—, se queja.

—Oh cariño. Por supuesto que duele. —La risa ligera de Molly mientras habla se carga de alegría. —Mira quién está aquí—. Se aleja de Ginny, abriendo un camino directo hacia mí y los gemelos.

Avanzo, desesperado por mirar esos ojos, tocarla y sentir su respuesta, incluso si es solo un ligero apretón de mi mano. La he extrañado mucho. Pero cuando nuestros ojos se conectan, Ginny frunce el ceño, mirando a los niños y luego a mí. Me detengo, mirando cuidadosamente mientras parece evaluarnos.

¿Dónde está el brillo en esos ojos que amo tanto? ¿Dónde está el amor? Mi corazón se desacelera hasta un leve golpe en mi pecho, mi alegría se desvanece con él. Algo no está bien.

—Ginny, ¿sabes quiénes son?—, Le pregunta el médico con cautela.

Mi cabeza se balancea hacia él con horror.

—Por supuesto que sí—, digo con brusquedad. —¿Qué está sugiriendo?

El doctor me ignora y se acerca a Ginny, cuyos ojos aún pasan continuamente entre mí y los niños. Todavía no brillan. Todavía no hay amor —Ginny, dime tu nombre completo.

Ella no duda

—Ginny Weasley.

Retrocedo, no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con esto.

El doctor me lanza una mirada. No sé qué hacer con su mirada, tampoco.

—Ginny, ¿sabes quién es este hombre?

—¿Qué?—, Balbuceo, mi horror creciendo.

Ese horror alcanza alturas indescriptibles cuando mi esposa lentamente comienza a negar con la cabeza.

—No

Jadeo, de repente luchando por respirar. ¿No?

—Dios mío—, respira Molly, viniéndome directamente a mí y reclamando a los chicos. —Vamos, queridos. Vamos a buscar una golosina—. Los saca de la habitación y ambos me miran confundidos.

Y simplemente me quedo allí, inútil, mirando a los ojos de la mujer que gobierna mi corazón, tratando de comprender lo que está sucediendo.

—Ginny—. Apenas saco su nombre, mi mente busca desesperadamente palabras.

—¿Puede decirme cómo se estrelló su automóvil?—, Prosigue el doctor.

Ella niega con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, extendiendo la mano para frotar su frente. Pero sus ojos nunca dejan los míos.

Me mantienen congelado donde estoy parado, tomándome dentro.

—¿Y este hombre no le es familiar?—, Pregunta el doctor Peters, tomando notas mientras habla.

Contengo la respiración, suplicando que ella corrija esto, rezando para que no la haya escuchado correctamente, que esté confundida. Por supuesto que ella me recuerda. Soy su esposo. Soy el hombre que daría su vida por ella. ¡ _T_ iene que recordarme!

Ella me estudia por unos momentos, mirándome de arriba abajo, como si tratara de ubicarme. Mi corazón se rompe.

—No lo reconozco—. Mira hacia abajo a las sábanas, y las inevitables lágrimas comienzan a pellizcar la parte posterior de mis ojos aturdidos.

—¿Tienes hijos, Ginny?

—No—. Casi se ríe, rápidamente mirándome de nuevo.

Mi mundo se rompe en un millón de pedazos de devastación, y me tambaleo hacia una silla cercana, sentándome antes de caer. Su mirada me sigue todo el camino.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?— Susurro las palabras.

—¿Debería?—, Pregunta, su risa se fue y clara preocupación en su tono.

Su respuesta me mata. Me revuelve el estómago y me rompe el corazón roto de mi pecho. Quiero gritarle, decirle que sí, sí, que ella debería recordarme. Todo lo que hemos pasado. Todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. Cuánto nos amamos.

—Ginny, este es tu marido—. El doctor señala hacia mí donde estoy desplomado en la silla. —Harry.

—Pero no estoy casada—, argumenta, pareciendo frustrada. ¿Frustrada? Ella está frustrada? Odio horriblemente concluir que ella no tiene una puta idea de quien sea. Yo positivamente que me odio a mí mismo. ¿Ella no me recuerda? Su marido. Su señor _._

No puedo tomar esto. Voy a vomitar. Salgo corriendo de la habitación y corro por el corredor, empujando la puerta de la entrada de los baños para caballeros con fuerza y cayendo en un cubículo. No he comido durante días, pero eso no parece ser un problema para mi estómago. Con arcadas que me hacen toser en el inodoro.

Ella me ha olvidado. Olvi _do_ a nuestros hijos ¿Qué es esta locura?

Mi cuerpo comienza a doler con la fuerza de mis arcadas, y cuando finalmente acepto que no hay nada que expulsar, me levanto con demasiado esfuerzo y me muevo al lavamanos para salpicar mi cara con un poco de agua. Me miro en el espejo.

Ni siquiera me reconozco en este momento. Estoy pálido, mis ojos están hundidos, y parezco agotado. Estoy agotado. Lo estaba antes de que Ginny despertará, y la pequeña y momentánea franja de vida que encontré cuando abrió sus ojos ha sido cruelmente arrebatada.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? Lo único en este mundo que mantiene mi corazón latiendo no sabe quién soy.

Un toque en la puerta me induce a mirar más allá de mi espantosa reflexión.

—¿Señor Potter?— La voz del doctor ha perdido toda la esperanza que lo llenaba cuando Ginny despertó de su coma. Ahora ha vuelto a la forma simpatizante. —Señor Potter, ¿está allí?— La puerta se abre y aparece el doctor Peters, con los labios apretados cuando me encuentra sosteniéndome junto al lavabo.

—Ella no me recuerda a mí, a su propio marido, ¿ni siquiera a nuestros hijos?— Tragué el bulto que me asfixia con cada palabra, preguntándome por qué lo planteaba como una pregunta. No es como si la hubiera escuchado mal. No es como si no hubiera visto la total inexpresividad en sus ojos cuando nos miraba a mí y a los gemelos.

El doctor entra, cerrando la puerta silenciosa y lentamente detrás de él. Aclarando su garganta y hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, encuentra mis ojos en el espejo. No puedo volverme para enfrentarlo. Mis manos se encuentran fuertemente apretadas contra el borde del lavabo es lo único que me sostiene.

—Señor Potter, parece que su esposa sufre de síndrome amnésico.

—¿Qué?—, Dije bruscamente.

—Pérdida de memoria.

—No me diga, maldito genio—, murmuro. ¿Me va a decir lo jodidamente obvio? Ignorando mi rudeza, continúa. —Habiendo una conversado brevemente con Ginny, parece haber una división clara en su memoria.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Pregunto, mi frente se arruga.

—Quiero decir, por lo que he establecido hasta ahora, hay un punto de corte obvio en su memoria—. Señala a un lado de su cabeza. —La parte de su cerebro que almacena ciertos recuerdos ha sido traumatizada. Nuestra capacidad para recordar recuerdos es un proceso muy complejo, sin la desventaja añadida de un trauma cerebral.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

—¿Qué está diciendo, doctor?—, Pregunto directamente.

—Estoy diciendo que tu esposa ha perdido los últimos dieciséis años de su vida.

—¿Qué?— Me giro para enfrentarlo. —Ese soy yo. Todo de mí, todo nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿Me estás diciendo que ella no recordará nada de eso? ¿Nada?

—La mayoría de los pacientes que sufren de amnesia como resultado de un trauma se recuperarán por completo. Cuánto tardará la recuperación depende de tanto: la gravedad de la lesión, el estado de ánimo del paciente, su memoria a corto y largo plazo.

—¿La mayoría de los pacientes?—, Pregunto, buscando esa parte y esa sola parte.

—Ginny es una mujer joven y sana, señor Potter. Las probabilidades están a su favor.

—¿Y si ella no se recupera por completo?

—Los recuerdos permanecen perdidos—, dice sin rodeos, haciendo que me estremezca.

¿La vida de los niños hasta este punto. Yo. Ella lo perderá todo?

—¿Qué pasa con la medicación?

—No hay ningún trastorno físico o mental presente, Sr. Potter. Ella no necesita medicamentos. Lo que ella necesita es su familia para ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Para apoyarla. Hay muchas opciones de terapia que podemos considerar, como la terapia cognitiva conductual, EMDR, psicología energética, neurorretroalimentación y tal vez incluso hipnosis.

Su verborrea de palabras no significa nada para mí. Estoy perdido en esta locura.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy—, me reí. —¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Solo llévala a casa y espero que ella se acuerde de mí de repente?

—Es todo lo que puede hacer, señor Potter. Eso, y apoyarla en cualquier sesión de terapia que decidamos intentar para ayudar—. Toma la manija de la puerta, sonriendo levemente. —Ginny se da cuenta de que ha olvidado cosas. Eso será a la vez frustrante y perturbador, especialmente en lo que respecta a sus hijos. También puede tener problemas con la memoria a corto plazo, y la vida cotidiana tendrá consecuencias. Debe ser fuerte, Sr. Potter. Necesita ayudarla a tratar de recordar.

—No creo que una follada de recordatorio sea suficiente en este momento—, murmuré.

—¿Perdón?— El doctor me mira como si fuera a irme a la mierda. Él podría estar en lo cierto.

Niego con la cabeza y trato de entender lo que dice. Ayudarla. Ayúdala a tratar de encontrar los recuerdos infinitos que compartimos. Me levanto y retiro mis hombros, un acto físico de determinación que estoy tratando de respaldar con determinación mental. Puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. No hay manera de que permita que nuestra historia se escape como nunca ocurrió. De ninguna manera. Haré lo que sea.

Haré lo que sea necesario. Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo a la puerta, pasando al médico sin decir una palabra más, ahora lleno hasta el borde con la determinación mental que me faltaba hace un momento. Solo hay una forma de abordar esto. Suavemente. Pacientemente. Sensitivamente. Solté un suspiro, riéndome de mí mismo. Dios mío, esta será una batalla como ninguna otra.


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando me acerco a su habitación, Ginny está sentada un poco en la cama, sus dedos juguetean con las delgadas sábanas blancas. La herida en su cabeza ha sido reparada, ahora tiene un vendaje blanco contra su cabello oscuro. Su rostro está lleno de concentración, entrecerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando. Ella está tratando de recordar, y eso rompió mi puto corazón al verlo. También renueva mi resolución. Moriré antes de dejar que sus recuerdos se conviertan en polvo.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta abierta, lo que provocó que Ginny mirara rápidamente. Ella se estremece, llevándose la mano a la nuca y frotándose. Estoy al otro lado de la habitación como una bala, olvidándome de toda gentileza.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Ginny, ten cuidado!— Me detengo bruscamente a unos pocos pies de su cama cuando retrocede, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados.

Oh, mierda. ¿Es demasiado? Cada instinto es revelador deseo frotar su cuello por ella, regañarla por no cuidar de sí misma y enseñarle más cuando su inevitabilidad se activa. Pero en cambio, aunque me mata, retrocedo, dándole un poco de espacio.

—Debes tener cuidado—, digo, un aire de incomodidad ya empapa la pequeña habitación, y ni siquiera me he presentado.

¿Me presenté? ¿Debo hacer eso? Frunzo el ceño a mis pies, preguntándome qué demonios decir. Oh hola, un placer conocerte. Soy tu esposo. Tú me llamas el Señor. Soy un loco, desafiante e irrazonable dolor en tu trasero; Soy posesivo, pisoteé todo el lugar, son tus palabras, no las mías, pero por algún jodido milagro, me amas de todos modos.

Tenemos sexo. Mucho, y te ríes de mi necesidad de ponerte puntillas todos los días. Oh, ¿mencioné que era dueño de un club de sexo una vez? La _M_ ansión. Ahora es un complejo de golf ostentoso. Nos enamoramos rápido. Bueno, lo hice. Has jugado duro para conseguirlo. Así que te aceché hasta que cediste, porque sabía que había algo allí.

Nosotros solo... Tuvimos tanto sentido común, pero luego mi pasado loco comenzó a estorbar, y pensé que sería una buena idea tratar de ocultarlo todo de ti. Ah, y olvidé uno de los puntos principales. Fui un alcohólico en recuperación.

Antes de conocerte, bebí y me cogí a muchas mujeres. Esa era mi vida. Hemos tenido algunos momentos bastante malos, pero los buenos superan con creces a los malos, y te mantuviste a mi lado a través de todo esto. Realmente no te merezco, pero te quedaste conmigo a pesar de todos mis pecados, y para colmo, me diste a mis hijos. Dos chicos perfectos. ¿Mencioné que estaba casado antes que tú? ¿No? Bueno, lo estaba. También tuve una niña pequeña, pero la perdí...

Toso lejos la angustia que se arrastra en mi garganta, la enormidad de mi situación golpeándome duro en la cara. Siempre he admirado la habilidad de Ginny de amarme con tanta fiereza. Por favor, Dios, por favor. Ruego que encuentre esa habilidad nuevamente.

—Entonces, aparentemente, eres mi esposo—, dice en voz baja, con un matiz de humor inapropiado en su declaración.

Miro hacia arriba a través de mis pestañas, preguntándome si es algo bueno que parezca un poco divertida por el hecho de que tiene un marido. Entonces veo su ceño fruncido y concluyo que es algo malo. Ella me está mirando... oh, joder ¿Eso es decepción? Tal vez no está tan sorprendida de que esté casada, solo sorprendida de que esté casada conmigo.

—Tu mirada es... sorpresa—. Me acerco a la silla y me siento tranquilamente, viendo como Ava comienza a girar su anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Se encoge de hombros un poco.

—Supongo que eres un poco mayor de lo que imaginaba—. De nuevo frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, si alguna vez imaginé que me casaría.

¡Ouch! Me muevo en mi silla, herido, aunque demostrarlo sería egoísta, dado el estado de mi esposa.

—Eres tan vieja como la mujer que te sientes—, murmuro patéticamente en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos años tengo?

—Treinta y ocho.

—¿Los tengo?— Retrocede, sorprendida. —Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

Mis labios se presionan juntos, no preparados para revelar ese pequeño detalle. Es como un jodido déjà vu.

—Veintiuno—, digo fríamente, tratando de no fruncir el ceño cuando sus cejas saltan con sorpresa.

Y ella tose. Ella tose malditamente. Mi ceño se libera y mis dientes se muelen, pero no puedo levantarme.

—¿Veintiuno?

Asiento, confirmando que realmente soy un idiota.

—Podría haber perdido la memoria, pero no he perdido la vista.

Bueno, no está solo llena de cumplidos.

—Es solo un juego que solíamos jugar.

—¿Un juego en el que mentiste sobre tu edad?

Me río por lo bajo un poco.

—Bastante.— Decido mencionar la razón detrás de mis tácticas en ese momento, porque estoy adoptando la misma táctica ahora. No quiero desairarla, y eso es un asesino de pensamientos en esta etapa de nuestras vidas.

He estado casado con esta mujer durante doce malditos años, y me preocupa que ella me rechace. ¿En qué tipo de pesadilla jodida estoy? Aunque, Dios sabe, va a tomar mucho más pedir que llegue a mi edad real en esta ocasión, y definitivamente no compartiré cómo ella finalmente logró extraerme la información hace tantos años. Me estremezco al recordar las pocas horas infernales en las que me esposó a la cama.

Suspiro y avanzo hacia delante en la silla, frotándome el pelo con las manos.

—¿Recuerdas algo?— Pregunto, con ojos suplicándole. —¿Aunque se una pequeña cosa, Ginny?

Su rostro se llena de tristeza, pero no estoy seguro de si es tristeza o tristeza por ella. Niega con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a su anillo de bodas.

—Me siento tan fuera de lugar—. Su voz se quiebra, y una sola lágrima salpica su antebrazo.

Eso es. No es natural para mí estar sentado aquí. Me levanto y voy hacia ella, sentándome en el borde de su cama y tomando sus manos en las mías, evitando entrar en un abrazo completo. Es ridículo pensar que no quiero presionar mi suerte. Con mi propia puta esposa.

—No estás fuera de lugar—, le digo con calma, viendo caer más lágrimas. —Ginny, mírame—. Mi demanda es demasiado dura, dada nuestra situación.

No es que importe. Ella me mira, y nuestras miradas se cierran al instante, sus ojos marrones mirándome profundamente mientras le aprieto las manos. Sus labios se separan, y algo aparece en sus ojos, algo familiar. Deseo. Es débil, pero está allí, es una pequeña reacción, y me aferro a ella con todo lo que tengo.

—¿Sientes eso?— Susurro, comenzando a juguetear con su anillo yo mismo. Su leve asentimiento me obliga a tragar mi alivio antes de que me asfixie. —Eso es solo el principio, Ginny. Esa es solo la chispa que prendió fuego a nuestros mundos. —La determinación ahora corre desenfrenada por mis venas, esa pequeña reacción que la impulsa. —Esta cabeza tuya—. Suavemente acaricio su mejilla, saboreando su leve roce en mi palma. —He sido consumido por mí durante doce años, señora. No voy a dejar que te olvides de nuestra historia. Te haré recordar. Es el objetivo de mi misión. Haré lo que sea.

Ella resopla, asiente, y todo me dice que está aceptando tan fácilmente porque hay algo dentro diciéndole que debe confiar en mí. Que ella me pertenece.

—Ese olor—, dice de la nada, tirando de mí hacia ella. Me voy con facilidad, un poco desconcertado cuando entierra su cara en mi cuello, sin importar lo increíble que se siente tenerla tan cerca. Ella inhala profundamente y la abrazo lo mejor que puedo, sin perder la oportunidad que ha provocado.

—Es mi olor favorito.

Sonrío y cierro los ojos.

—Lo sé.


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

No lo reconozco. No visualmente, de todos modos, pero mi cuerpo parece saber exactamente quién es. Es como si él me fuera familiar, pero no puedo ubicarlo. Es guapo, muy guapo; Puedo verlo incluso a través de la cetrina piel y el brillo de sus ojos cansados. Su aroma, una mezcla de agua fresca y menta fresca, es mi favorito, aunque no creo haberlo olido antes. Su cara, cortada por el estrés, es dura pero suave. Sus ojos verdes están tristes pero esperanzados.

Me mira como si fuera su salvavidas y su caída. Me siento perdida. Perdida y desconcertada. Estoy escuchando lo que dice la gente, el doctor, mi madre, y es imposible comprender lo que me están diciendo.

Estoy casada. Tengo gemelos de once años. No estoy en mis veinte años, pero si en mis treinta y tantos. Es una locura, y si no fuera por mi madre, la mujer en quien más confío en el mundo, respaldando lo que dice el doctor, no lo creería. No me gustaría creer las lagunas que están llenando con cuentos salvajes de mi amor por este hombre y nuestra vida juntos.

Nos casamos un par de meses después de conocernos. Estaba embarazada en unas pocas semanas. Eso no suena como yo. Nunca he sido apresurada cuando se trata de decisiones que cambian la vida, ni descuidada. Siempre he sido independiente y ambiciosa. La mujer que me dicen que soy no suena como yo.

Sin embargo, este hombre que ha estado aquí casi constantemente hace que algo dentro de mí patee. Mi corazón bombea más rápido cuando está aquí. Y mi cerebro se siente como si estuviera tratando de saltar de un salto, tratando de desalojar los recuerdos que he perdido. ¿Recuerdos de él? Soy una madre. Una esposa. Y no tengo idea de cómo se supone que debo hacer ninguno de esos trabajos.

Tengo que irme a casa con un hombre que no conozco. Tengo que cuidar a dos niños que tampoco conozco. Sin embargo, todo dentro de mí me dice que lo haga. El hombre, mi esposo, irradia consuelo. Cuando él me abrazó y me dejó llorar en su pecho, de repente ya no me sentía perdida.

Me sentí a salvo, y no estoy segura de si ese sentimiento se agravó por mi necesidad de que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, o si simplemente era él lo que me hacía sentir así. Solo él.

Mi esposo.


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

—Esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido alguna vez, Harry, y has tenido algunas ideas bastante estúpidas en tu tiempo—. Molly golpea su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa, enfurecida por mi sugerencia.

No retrocedo, tal vez porque estoy entumecido. Pero mi estúpida idea es la mejor oportunidad de mejorar a Ginny.

Han pasado tres días desde que despertó. Tres días de lágrimas, frustración y desesperanza. Para nosotros dos.

Me he sentado en esa habitación estudiándola, viendo su mente girar, sus ojos entrecerrando, su respiración se vuelve superficial mientras lucha para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Ella ha visto a un terapeuta que quiere continuar las sesiones una vez que deja el hospital. Ginny sonó evasiva cuando ella murmuró su acuerdo y programó otra cita. No la culpo. Esa hora era una fiesta de estrés para ambos, cada pregunta que hizo el terapeuta resultó en lágrimas para Ginny y más agonía para mí.

Ella no puede recordar nada de nosotros.

El doctor dice que ella está lista para irse a casa, pero se va a casa con un hombre que básicamente conoce desde hace tres días y un par de niños que le son desconocidos. El dolor que el pensamiento causa en mi pecho es insoportable, pero así es como es. Estoy siendo brutalmente honesto conmigo mismo y con Molly.

Ginny no nos conoce. Es mi fría y dura realidad.

—No quiero que los niños sientan cómo me siento, Molly. No quiero que vean a su madre mirándolos como si fueran extraños, porque es una maldita agonía.

—Pero el doctor dijo que ella necesita a su familia para ayudarla a recordar.

Golpeo la mesa con mi puño, mi frustración me gana. Solo me siento un poco culpable cuando la madre de Ginny salta de su silla.

—Ella piensa que tiene veintidós años, por el amor de Dios. Todavía está soltera en su cabeza, comenzando su carrera. Todo después de eso se ha ido, y moveré jodidas montañas para asegurarme de que nos encuentre a mí y a los mellizos en medio de ese caos en su pobre cabeza.

Respiro y me siento, dejando silencio entre nosotros. Es una novedad ver a mi suegra sin palabras.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te lleves a los niños de vacaciones. Mantengan sus mentes ocupadas. Déjalos ser niños. Te lo prometo, Molly, lo juro, solo puedo contar los recuerdos de Ginny y de mí, cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos enamoramos, el resto seguirá naturalmente. Tienes que confiar en mí. He hablado con la escuela. Son comprensivos y me apoyan, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Una semana. Quizás dos. No lo sé. —Tal vez todo el tiempo del mundo no sea suficiente. Tal vez los recuerdos se hayan ido para siempre. Me estremezco interiormente. No. Tengo que ser positivo. Y no hay forma de que sobreviva mucho tiempo sin los niños. —Nos mantendremos en contacto todos los días. Por favor, Molly. Te necesito esta vez.

Los labios de Molly se cerraron con fuerza. Me doy cuenta de que tiene dificultades para dejar que otra persona se haga cargo de su hija, siempre lo hizo, pero esta vez tiene que trabajar conmigo.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle a los niños, porque creen que su madre se va a ir con ellos esta noche?

Ella no me hará preguntarme a mí mismo. Sé lo que es mejor para mi familia.

—Hablaré con ellos. Ellos lo entenderán.

—Espero que lo entiendan, Harry. Sus mundos también se han puesto patas arriba. Ellos necesitan a su padre, tanto como a su madre.

Me paso las manos por la barba crecida sobre mi mandíbula, tan jodidamente exhausto. ¿La vida no ha arrojado suficientes desafíos a mi manera?

—Y voy a recuperarlos a los dos—, juro. Porque en este momento, Ginny y yo no somos nosotros mismos.

Poniendo su bolso en su regazo, Molly me mira del otro lado de la mesa, probablemente preguntándose de dónde podría encontrar la fortaleza, porque estoy seguro de que mi mierda se ve tan golpeada como me siento.

—Te ves terrible.

Su insulto es una aceptación sin decir realmente las palabras, y típico de mi suegra.

—Sí, bueno, han sido unos días difíciles—. Suspiro, mirando hacia el café. Veo el cabello rojo de Luna mientras escanea el espacio por unos segundos antes de que ella me vea y da la misma sonrisa de simpatía que me ha dado cada vez que la veo desde que admitieron a Ginny.

—Hola—, dice cuando llega a nuestra mesa. —¿Hay noticias?

—¿Qué pasa si mi esposa sabe quién soy todavía?—, Le pregunto mientras me levanto de la silla. Ninguna de las dos responde mi pregunta sarcástica, ambas permanecen calladas y torpes. —Voy a recoger a los niños. Y hablar con ellos.

—¿Dónde están?—, Pregunta Molly.

—Con mi mamá y papá—. Le doy a Molly un beso en la mejilla, apretando su brazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Sé que aprecia mi gratitud cuando aprieta la mía a cambio. —Te llamaré.

—Está bien.— Ella se separa y se dirige hacia la habitación de Ginny.

—Le daré algo de tiempo con Ginny antes de irme—. Luna une su brazo con el mío. —Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu auto.

Dejé que el vientre embarazado de Luna me guiara hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de ponerme a pensar en lo que vendrá después. Es un desperdicio. Nada puede prepararme.

—Harry, deberías saber que ayer hubo un informe en el periódico local sobre el accidente. Mencionaron a Ginny, a ti, incluso al maldito club de salud. Y su pérdida de memoria. —Se encoge de hombros cuando le echo una mirada inquisitiva. —Están pidiendo testigos.

Yo suspiro.

—La policía ya me dijo que no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad—. Todavía estoy tan furioso con ella, pero no puedo desatarla. —Al parecer, estaba buscando en su bolso su teléfono—. Trago saliva, haciendo retroceder mi enojo. —Ella tiene Bluetooth. No sé por qué necesitaría su teléfono.

—Un texto. Un correo electrónico.

Asiento, aunque ninguna excusa puede hacer que su imprudencia esté bien.

—Molly y Arthur llevarán a los niños a la costa por un tiempo—, le digo a Luna, sintiendo que me mira sorprendida. —Esto es demasiado para Ginny, Luna—, empiezo a explicar, esperando que llegue al lugar de donde vengo. —Puedo ver lo abrumada que está. Yo, los niños, dieciséis años de recuerdos perdidos. Eres una de las únicas personas en su vida que realmente sabe en este momento como me siento.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?— Luna nos detiene y se vuelve hacia mí. El gran cartel del Hospital que pasa junto a ella en el costado del edificio colosal está brillando, a pesar de que todavía está a la luz del día. Es un faro impresionante. Estoy harto de verlo. Irracionalmente, quiero arrancarlo de los ladrillos y encenderlo.

—Puede que nunca recupere sus recuerdos, Luna—. Me encojo de hombros y me preparo para lo que voy a decir, desanimado. —Soy un extraño para ella. Solo un hombre. Así que tengo que volver al principio y tratar de hacer que se enamore de mí otra vez.

Luna pone su mano en mi brazo.

—Lo hiciste antes. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Me río un poco por lo bajo, mirando más allá de la mejor amiga de Ginny.

—Doy gracias a mis estrellas de la suerte todos los días de mi vida por encontrarla, Luna. Que a pesar de todas mis fallas, ella me amaba. —Sonrío pero es una sonrisa forzada, una que está llena de la tristeza que siento. —Es un milagro loco que ella me haya aceptado en primer lugar. Siento que ella era mi oportunidad en un millón. ¿Qué pasa si mi oportunidad se ha ido? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer que vea? Llego a mi pecho y golpeo mi puño en mi pectoral, tratando de detener el dolor en mi cuerpo. —Sería el final de mí.

—¿Dónde está el arrogante Harry que todos conocemos y amamos?—, Pregunta Luna en serio, golpeándome ligeramente contra mi bíceps.

—¿Amor?— Pregunto en un ligero tirón de una ceja divertida.

—Sí, amor—, responde con firmeza, siguiendo su golpe de luz anterior con una luz no tan ligera. — El hombre derrotado no te sienta bien, Harry. Ginny no se casó con un desertor. De hecho, creo que descubrirás que se casó contigo porque no renunciaste. Un hombre al que le importa una mierda lo que piense la gente. Un hombre que pisotea cualquier cosa en su vista para obtener lo que quiere. ¿La quieres de vuelta?

La miro, aturdido.

—¿Qué?

—Tu esposa. ¿La quieres de vuelta?

—Estúpida pregunta—, murmuro. —Y tranquilízate con el golpe, ¿quieres?

Ella ignora mi desprecio y me señala con un dedo la cara, obligándome a retroceder o que se hunda en mi ojo. Luna es una de esas personas en este mundo a quien no puedes evitar respetar, incluso si no siempre estás de acuerdo con ella. Y ahora está embarazada, así que sería prudente no discutir.

—Entonces haz lo que mejor haces y lucha por ella—. Tirando de su bolso sobre su hombro, luchando por controlar su labio tembloroso. —Mi mejor amiga no se casó con un jodido coño.

Mis ojos se molestan, y luego me río un poco. Llámame como quieras, pero nunca me llames puto coño.

—Cuida tu puta boca—, murmuro, fuerte pero tímidamente, atrayendo la atención de muchas personas en los alrededores, no es que me moleste demasiado.

Luna marcha más allá de mí. O tan bien como una mujer muy embarazada puede marchar, lo cual es más bien un tambaleo.

—Guárdalo para tu esposa—, me grita por encima del hombro.

—No soy un jodido coño—, ladro a un anciano que es lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse demasiado. Él casi salta de su piel y se aleja de mí. No hay lugar para la culpa. Era él o Luna, y Sam me despellejaría vivo si la molestaba.

Me dirijo a mi coche, abro la puerta y me tiro en el asiento, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Jesús, Señor, el estado de mí. No estoy mejorando mis posibilidades de lograr que mi esposa se enamore de mí cuando luzco así. Necesito enderezarme. Desesperadamente. Y necesito hacerlo antes de recoger a los niños. Necesitan verme con el aspecto más normal posible, así que cuando les explique lo que está sucediendo, sabrán que estoy al 100% decidido, y también necesito que lo sean.


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando llego a la casa de mis padres, un pequeño bungalow ubicado en un idílico suburbio en las afueras de la ciudad, los niños están afuera antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de apagar el motor. La sonrisa que cruza mi cara no es forzada. Son el único respiro que tengo en este momento, la única paz en mi mundo rocoso, y aunque mantenerla unida frente a ellos es una carga adicional para mi cansancio, me estoy alimentando de su amor y su necesidad de estar cerca de mí ahora mismo.

Salto de mi auto, me quito las gafas y me preparo para su ataque. Me alcanzan al mismo tiempo y cada uno encuentra su lugar en mi costado.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora?—, Pregunta Maddie, mirándome.

Es la pregunta para la que estaba preparado, sin embargo, las palabras que he practicado toda la mañana desaparecen en mí.

—Vamos a entrar—, digo, guiándolos hacia la puerta de entrada. —Necesito hablar con ustedes chicos.

—¿Qué pasa?— James se fue de mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —¿Es mamá? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está bien, le aseguré, colocando mi mano sobre su mata de cabello azabachey tirando de él hacia mí. —He estado pensando, y quiero compartir mis pensamientos con ustedes dos.

—¿Qué pasa?— Maddie pregunta.

—¿Vas a detenernos para que vayamos al hospital otra vez?— El tono de James es defensivo. —Tú lo harás, ¿verdad, papá? ¿Por qué? ¿Mamá no quiere vernos?

Mi corazón sangra y lo aprieto más fuerte contra mi costado.

—Está desesperada por verte.—

Extiendo la verdad un poco, aunque solo sea por el bien de mis hijos. Atrapé a Ginny varias veces esta semana, sintiendo su barriguita, y sé que cada vez que se ha bañado ha estado estudiando la pequeña colección de estrías en su estómago, tratando de entender que es madre de unos gemelos de once años.

Cuando le pregunté si quería ver a sus hijos, pude sentir la batalla mental que estaba teniendo en su cabeza, y las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente después. Escuchar a mi esposa decirme que no quería decepcionarlos me arrancó el corazón. Y cuando ella me suplicaba que la ayudara a recordarlos, poniéndose en un estado, de llorar y gritar, decidí lo que había que hacer. Necesito contarle nuestra historia desde el principio de la única manera que sé cómo hacerlo. Con acciones. Por dónde empezar es la mayor pregunta.

Miro hacia la puerta y veo a mi madre y a mi padre de pie en el porche observándonos. Sus rostros son tristes. Sé que mamá no puede soportar verme así. Intento disimular mi devastación, pero no hay nada que un hijo pueda evitar a su madre, ya sea que tenga diez o cincuenta.

Le doy a mi padre una sonrisa forzada cuando levanta la mano, diciéndome que lo tiene cubierto, para alejar a los niños de la puerta, los llevo al jardín y los siento en el banco que da a la huerta de papá.

—Está intentando tanto mejorar para ambos—, les digo. —Y necesito ayudarla a hacer eso.

—¿Quieres decir que no nos recuerda?—, Maddie me corrige, sosteniendo mi mano como si pudiera caerse por un agujero si me soltaba. Ella me está impidiendo caer por ese agujero, también.

Asiento, no preparado para mentir, y me agacho frente a ellos, apretando sus manos.

—Verán, hay una pequeña parte del cerebro de mamá que no funciona del todo bien en este momento.

—¿Por el golpe en la cabeza?—, Pregunta James.

—Sí, por eso. Es como si la llave estuviera atorada, manteniendo todos los recuerdos encerrados.

Necesito desatar esa llave.

El labio inferior de Maddie comienza a temblar, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas tristes.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarnos, papá?

Si en algún momento de mi vida he querido arrancar mi corazón y servirlo a los pies de la esperanza, entonces es ahora. Este momento, mirando a mis hijos que están tan devastados.

—Ella no te ha olvidado—, les digo con firmeza, constriñendo mis manos. —Ella simplemente perdió momentáneamente sus recuerdos. Voy a ayudarla a encontrarlos, lo prometo. Díganme que me creen. Díganme que confías en su padre.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza, y me estiro para tirarlos a los dos en mi pecho, abrazándolos con una fuerza como ninguna otra. Soy fuerte. Necesito que sientan mi fuerza.

—La abuela y el abuelo los llevarán a la costa por una semana o dos mientras ayudo a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Les encantará Newquay. Necesitan pasar un buen rato. Hacer surfing con el abuelo y ayudar a la abuela a atrapar algunos gusanos de arena.

—El abuelo no puede surfear—, James se ríe entre lágrimas, el sonido me recorre como el mejor tipo de medicina. —Y la abuela le tiene miedo a los gusanos de arena.

Chasqueo la mejilla.

—Entonces asegúrate de esconder uno en su bolso.

—Ella sabrá que nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos.— Maddie rueda sus ojos rojos antes de frotar debajo de ellos. —Te maldecirá al infierno otra vez.

—Ya me estoy yendo al infierno en los ojos de tu abuela.— Aparté un poco el cabello de la cara de Maddie y agité la melena de James. —Cuídalos por tu madre, ¿sí?'

James se acerca y toma la mano de su hermana, un signo de su solidaridad y determinación. Mis hijos.

—¿Y cuidarás de mamá? ¿La ayudarás?—, Pregunta.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo sabemos que nos recordará alguna vez?— Maddie, mi pequeña traviesa, mi enérgica y desafiante pequeña señorita, no está tan segura como su hermano, y verla tomar la comodidad que James está ofreciendo me destroza y me calienta al mismo tiempo.

—Porque tu padre dijo que lo hará—, toso a través de mi garganta cerrada. —Y lo que tu padre dice es ley.

—Lo sabemos—, dicen al unísono, mirándose y sonriendo, como si aceptaran en silencio que confíen en mí.

Lo cual es bueno, porque deberían.

Y no los decepcionaré.


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Llego al hospital para encontrar al doctor de Ginny hablando con la enfermera en jefe. Ella asiente, él asiente, ella habla, él habla, ella frunce el ceño, él frunce el ceño.

—¿Todo está bien?—, Pregunto mientras me acerco.

—Solo íbamos a llamarlo.

Al instante estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué?— Miro hacia la habitación de Ginny, viéndola sentada en el borde de la cama, vestida y esperando, sus dedos girando su anillo de bodas.

—Tu esposa estaba un poco inquieta—. Sonríe con cariño. —Le dije que te esperará.

—Lo siento, los niños se van con sus abuelos, le digo, mirando como Ginny levanta la vista y me ve. Sonrío suavemente, recibiendo uno a cambio. Esto es muy extraño, y la rareza no parece estar disminuyendo ni un ápice. —Tenía que asegurarme de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban—. Devuelvo mi atención al médico.

—¿Los niños se van?—, Pregunta, haciendo sonar como si los estuviera enviando lejos. Me ha subido los pelos de punta, aunque lucho por controlarme. No necesito que nadie cuestione mi decisión como padre o como el marido de Ginny.

—Necesitan un tiempo fuera de esta locura—, le explico, diplomático y tranquilo, aunque me quita todo. —Y si voy a ayudar a Ginny a recordarnos, necesito volver al comienzo de nuestra historia.

—¿Su historia?

Me río por lo bajo.

—Sí, nuestra historia. Digamos que sería una novela de suspenso. —Mi mano se desliza por mi cabello. —No somos tu pareja promedio, doctor—. Suspiro, pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo para que tenga la oportunidad de comprender. Él necesitaría conocernos para entender. Tendría que haber visto lo que hemos pasado.

—Cuando conocí a mi esposa, fue como si una bomba atómica explotara en mi pecho—. Evito mencionar que sentí como si una bomba atómica explotara en mis pantalones también. Es inapropiado. —Era como una parte de mi alma fusionada con una parte de la suya, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Era la sensación más increíble. —Miro hacia atrás y veo que Ginny sigue mirándome. —Inolvidable—, susurro, mirando sus ojos caer en mis labios. —Lo que hace que esto sea aún más difícil de aceptar, porque ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? A nosotros. ¿La intensidad de nuestra relación y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?— Aparto mi mirada de la mujer que sostiene mi vida en sus manos y devuelvo mi atención al médico. —Tengo miedo de que la muerte de esos recuerdos se hayan ido para siempre.

Él sonríe como si entendiera, pero realmente no lo hace. Nadie posiblemente podría.

—Harás nuevos recuerdos.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Nada puede reemplazarlos.

Él asiente esta vez, sin contrariarme.

—Aquí están los detalles de la cita de Ginny. —Me entrega un sobre—. Le quitamos el vendaje de la cabeza esta mañana. Se está curando muy bien, pero mantenlo limpio. Lo mismo con su pierna. Usted tiene mi número, Sr. Potter. Cualquier cosa que pueda preocuparle, solo llama.

Lo tomo y me muevo más allá de él, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Ginny. Mi cuerpo es pesado. Se siente como si pudiera caminar contra un viento de fuerza de vendaval, las ráfagas implacables que no solo retienen mi cuerpo, sino que también atrapan mi garganta, haciendo que la respiración sea más difícil.

Cuando entro, me paro como una estatua por unos segundos, sin saber lo que viene después.

—Bolsa—, bromeo, corriendo para conseguirlo a su lado. —¿Estás bien para caminar?— Cualquier otro día, la habría recogido sin decir una palabra, le gustara o no. Francamente, todo esto es extraño. Y lo odio.

Se levanta de la cama un poco cautelosamente, y mi instinto se activa. Dejo caer la bolsa de inmediato, desesperado por aliviar la lucha de Ginny y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Ella se aferra a mí con ambas manos, una en cada uno de mis antebrazos mientras se endereza. No sé si es porque lo necesita o quiere.

—Gracias.

—Nunca me agradezcas por cuidar de ti, Ginny—. No quiero sonar ofendido, pero es inevitable. —Tú eres mi esposa. Es a lo que me han puesto en este mundo para hacer.

Ella me mira, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y contengo la respiración, esperando a que me diga que recuerda algo. Me recuerda haberlo dicho antes, porque lo sé por muy seguro de haberlo hecho.

O cualquier recuerdo, sin importar cuán pequeña o insignificante ella cree que es. Pero cuando niega con la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que no va a llegar.

Suspiro profundamente y nos ponemos en movimiento, de forma lenta pero segura, comprobándola constantemente en busca de signos de dolor, o que este pequeño viaje es demasiado. Está enfocada hacia adelante, concentrándose en la simple tarea de poner un pie delante del otro. Es tan doloroso verla luchar. No puedo hacerlo.

Me dirijo a la estación de enfermeras.

—¿Hay putas sillas de ruedas por aquí?

La enfermera escanea el área, claramente en pánico. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme sentir mal.

—Están todos tomados en este momento, señor. Pero si no le importa esperar, intentaré localizar una.

—No se molestes, la llevaré yo.— Volviéndome hacia Ginny, encuentro unos ojos redondos y sorprendidos. —Te llevo—, le informo, solo por cortesía, agachándome y suavemente levantándola en mis brazos. Ella no protesta, lo cual es un buen trabajo porque no la estoy viendo salir de aquí.

Me está estudiando mientras camino por el pasillo, probablemente evaluando lo apretada que está mi mandíbula. Intento relajarla, tratar de aliviar mis músculos nerviosos. Siento que podría explotar con el estrés. Con esperanza. Con desesperación.

Más adelante, un par de puertas dobles se abren, una camilla es empujada por un portero. Y en la cama, un cuerpo, la cara cubierta por una sábana blanca. Encuentro que mis pies se ralentizan y mis ojos ponen a Ginny allí. En esa cama. Muerta.

Mi sangre se enfría.

—¿Harry?

Me sobresalto y miro hacia abajo para encontrar a mi esposa mirándome con preocupación. Rápidamente sacudo mis pensamientos mórbidos de lo que podría haber sido. Ella todavía está aquí. Conmigo. Podría no estar en su ser normal, pero todavía está aquí. La sostego más fuerte. No puedo evitarlo

—Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa.

—Casa—. Suspira, apartando la mirada de mí. —¿Dónde está eso otra vez?

—Donde sea que esté—, le digo, dejando que mi candidez habitual, donde la preocupación de mi esposa se arrastra hacia atrás. ¿Ella sonríe un poco? —¿De acuerdo?—, Le pregunté, no queriendo presumir que me estaba encontrando divertido, o tal vez reconociendo pequeños pedazos de nosotros. Pero, ¿por qué otra cosa podría estar sonriendo?

—Pareces un tipo mandón.

Me río a carcajadas, el estallido de diversión completamente imparable.

—No tienes idea, señora.

—No tengo idea. No me gusta que me digan qué hacer, solo para que lo sepas.

—Oh, lo sé—. Me río otra vez, sintiendo una pequeña cantidad de presión que se levanta de mis hombros. Solo pequeña, pero... todavía. Miro hacia abajo y desato mi sonrisa, la que reservo solo para ella, la que no ha visto desde que despertó. Definitivamente tiene el efecto deseado, su cuerpo se relaja un poco en mis brazos. Es otro pequeño signo. —Y para que lo sepas, eso cambiará pronto.

Ella se burla. Es el sonido más dulce, incluso si es forzado.

—No lo creo—. Mi sonrisa se ensancha, porque ahí estaba mi esposa. Desafiante. Difícil.

Mía.

La esperanza florece dentro de mí.


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Observo cómo se estira un poco el cuello cuando subimos por el camino de entrada a nuestra casa, mirando los terrenos de nuestra pequeña mansión.

—¿Vivo aquí?—, Pregunta, claramente asombrada.

—Vivimos aquí—, la corrijo, rodando hasta detenerme. —Lo hemos hecho durante casi once años.

Salto y rodeo el auto, dejando que Ginny siga observando su entorno desde el asiento del pasajero. Abro la puerta, pero cuando no da señales de salir de mi Aston, me meto y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Mi mejilla roza sus labios inocentemente, y ella se congela, respirando bruscamente.

Me congelo, también, mi cara a milímetros de ella. Desde mi visión periférica, puedo ver que sus labios están apretados, sus ojos muy abiertos.

¿La he asustado? ¿Dejó que su corazón se acelerara con mi cercanía? Algo me dice que son las dos cosas. Mis ojos se posan en sus labios, su instinto me exige que la bese. Bésala. Consumirla. Tal vez eso desencadene lo que sea que deba ser activado.

Pero ella se aleja de mí, y la esperanza que crece dentro de mí muere un poco. Me aclaro la garganta y retrocedo, dándole espacio para salir del automóvil, lo cual hace en silencio y lentamente, ignorando la mano que le ofrecí.

Da pasos lentos y vacilantes hacia la puerta, despacio debido a su pierna lesionada, y tentativa porque, dolorosamente para mí, está nerviosa. De vez en cuando mira por encima de su hombro hacia mí. No digo nada, solo la sigo, sintiéndome tan desesperanzado como sin esperanza. Empujo la puerta de entrada para que se abra y ella se queda parada en el umbral, mirando alrededor del vestíbulo.

Simplemente espero a que encuentre el coraje que necesita para entrar. Los zapatos de los niños están desparramados en la esquina, el pequeño parche de baldosas de mármol embotado por el barro que trajeron del jardín. Es un signo pequeño y tonto de nuestra vida familiar, pero tiene toda la atención de Ginny. Su hogar. Su mano se acerca a su pecho, y veo los pulsos debajo de su palma.

—Tómate tu tiempo—, murmuro suavemente. Ella me mira y sonríe una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a tomar el espacio delante de ella. Da un paso hacia la colección de fotografías que cubre la pared sobre la mesa de la consola.

Mi corazón late en mi pecho cuando se acerca más a las imágenes. Su mano alcanza a una de nosotras fotos del día de nuestra boda, su labio se desliza entre sus dientes y muerde suavemente.

Luego se pasa un rato mirando a una de mí arrodillado y besando su barriga de embarazada, su mano descansando sobre su vientre mientras lo hace. Me mira de nuevo y ofrece otra pequeña sonrisa, la cual yo regreso, tan jodidamente nervioso ahora también. Luego encuentra una de mis imágenes favoritas, una de los gemelos cuando eran niños pequeños, James sobre mis hombros, Maddie sobre la de Ginny.

Estamos en la terraza en Paradise. El mar azul detrás de nosotros parece tan vivo como todos nuestros ojos. El sol es tan brillante como mi sonrisa. ¿Alguna de estas imágenes ha contado con recuerdos? ¿Nada en absoluto?

Cerré la puerta en silencio y me acerqué a ella, observando las imágenes yo mismo. Fotos de nosotros. De nuestra pequeña familia. La felicidad y el amor están en todo este muro. Donde sea que mire, estoy encontrando cosas que podrían desencadenar algo, y espero tanto que lo hagan. Y luego está mi Ginny.

El muro en la sala familiar, todo transferido desde mi ático en Lusso y agregado a lo largo de los años. Cientos de fotos de nosotros cuatro. Quizás eso ayude también. Porque estar en el hospital no, los alrededores son fríos, clínicos y desconocidos.

Sus hombros se tensan cuando estoy a unos pocos metros detrás de ella, y me mira, su rostro tan triste. No recuerda nada.

—Me preguntaba si estaba en una especie de pesadilla—. Se vuelve hacia las fotos. —O alguien estaba jugando una broma cruel conmigo. Me desperté y me dijeron que estaba casada y que tengo hijos, y hasta ahora no lo creía. —Señala la imagen de nosotros el día de nuestra boda, con la barbilla temblorosa. —Esa soy yo—. Se le quiebra la voz y me mira, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. —Contigo.

Asiento, intentando controlar mi propia emoción. Jesús, nada me rompe, pero mi esposa tan angustiada me garantiza abrirme. Mira hacia atrás a las fotos, limpiándose los ojos.

—Y esa soy yo también—. Señala la imagen de los gemelos abrazándola en el trampolín en el jardín. —Con... —Hipando sobre sus palabras, olfateando sus sollozos. —Hijitos míos—. Sus hombros comienzan a saltar, y se derrumba completamente, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Dejé caer su bolso y me moví para consolarla, luchando por contener mis propias lágrimas.

—Ven aquí.— La atraigo hacia mi pecho y la abrazo, mirando hacia el techo con desesperación.

¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Su pequeño cuerpo está saltando contra mí mientras llora, su pena se derrama mientras su realidad se derrumba.

—Vas a estar bien—, juro, dejando caer mi cabeza y enterrando mi nariz en su oscuro cabello. —Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar a mis hijos?— Me empuja violentamente, apretando los puños. —¿Por qué no puedo recordar?—, Grita, sacudiendo la casa con el volumen. —¡Necesito recordar! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a recordar! —Se deja caer al suelo, aterrizando de rodillas, sollozando como nunca antes había visto llorar a mi esposa. La vista me atormentará por el resto de mis días. Joder me esta matando.

Me cepillo las mejillas mojadas con dureza y me obligo a unirlas. Ella me necesita para estar juntos. Fuerte. Su marido. La tomé en brazos y la acuné en mis brazos, obteniendo mi propia sensación de confort mientras se acurrucaba dentro de mí y se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si fuera natural.

Me la llevo a la cocina y me siento en una silla, sosteniéndola cerca de mi pecho mientras ella lo deja salir todo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Solo estar aquí. Sosteniéndola cuando necesite que la sostengan. Dile que todo estará bien. Mantengo mi cara cerca de la de ella, silenciándola en silencio hasta que finalmente se tranquiliza. Podría ser un minuto. Podría ser una hora. El tiempo no significa nada en este momento.

—Lo siento—, sorbe su nariz, limpiándose un parche mojado en mi camiseta.

—No seas tonto.— Alcanzo y limpie sus ojos, y ella me deja, estudiando mi rostro de cerca mientras saboreo el momento tierno. Estoy tan agradecido de que ella me permita consolarla así. ¿Ella se da cuenta de eso?

—¿Dónde están los niños?—, Pregunta, mirando hacia la puerta, tal vez escuchando los sonidos de los chicos.

—Les pedí a tus padres que los llevaran a la costa. Solo para que puedas acomodarte y acostumbrarte a las cosas.

—Pero pensarán que no los quiero—. Veo el pánico en su rostro, y extrañamente me tranquiliza saber que a ella le importa cómo deben sentirse. Puede que no recuerde a sus hijos, pero todavía tiene el instinto de la madre.

—Están bien, te lo prometo, Ginny. Les dije que necesitaba tiempo para ayudarte a recordar algunas cosas.

Sus ojos caen sobre mi pecho y revolotean sobre el material de mi camisa de Ralph Lauren. Está pensando.

—Los quiero—, dice frunciendo el ceño. —Sé que los quiero—. Mirándome, lleva sus manos a mi camiseta y apuñando el algodón. —Sé que son míos.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras respiro, mis ojos pegados a los de ella.

—Sé que tú sabes.

Me devuelve mi asentimiento, agradecida por mi fe en ella, mientras sonríe a través de un bostezo reprimido. Está hecha polvo. Necesita descansar.

—Deberías dormir un poco.

Mira hacia abajo y luego siente su cola de caballo.

—Me encantaría una ducha.

Una ducha. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces nos hemos duchado juntos. Las veces que me olvido mientras me lavo y esa ráfaga de aire frío me golpea, una señal de que mi esposa está a punto de unirse a mí bajo el rocío. Ahora no va a ser uno de esos momentos, y duele mucho.

—Claro—. Me levanto y la pongo de pie, retrocediendo, mostrando de mala gana mi intención de dejarla seguir con eso.

Un pequeño ceño arruga su frente.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

Cierro los ojos brevemente, recogiendo aire en mis pulmones agonizantes. Por supuesto. Necesita un recorrido por su propia casa.

—Te lo mostraré—. Resistiéndome al reclamar su mano, tomo las escaleras, mis pisadas son pesadas, mi corazón más pesado mientras Ginny me sigue, mirando alrededor como lo hace.

Entro en nuestra suite, tratando de no ponerme nervioso de mostrarle a mi esposa dónde dormimos.

—El vestidor está por allí—, le digo, señalando a través de la habitación hacia las puertas dobles. —Y el baño está allí.

Su mirada oscura atraviesa mi cuerpo cuando pasa a mi lado, dando pasos tentativos hacia el vestidor. Incierto si debería, seguirla, parando en el umbral mientras ella absorbe el espacio.

—Guardas tu ropa interior y tu ropa de dormir en ese cajón—, le digo.

Abre el cajón superior y examina el contenido. Luego se mueve al siguiente, sacando uno de mis negligés favoritos, sintiéndolo por un momento antes de revisar el resto del cajón.

—Hay un montón de encaje—, dice en voz baja, lo que me hace sonreír un poco. —¿Dónde están mis pijamas de algodón? ¿Lo acogedor?

—Me gusta el encaje.

Sus cejas se levantan lentamente.

—Claramente.

—Y yo también lo hago—. Me encojo de hombros cuando me lanza una mirada de interés.

—Un poco.

—Compras toda mi ropa interior, ¿verdad?

—Es mi tipo favorito de compras—, admito, descarado.

Ella asiente, lenta e insegura, nuestro contacto visual nunca vacila. Pero la lujuria que siempre me resulta difícil de controlar cuando estamos solos, especialmente cuando los encajes se mezclan, hoy no es tan fuerte. No para mí, y no para ella. Es brutal, pero sé que el sexo no solucionará esto.

—¿Así que supongo que debería poner uno de estos?—, Finalmente pregunta.

Odio que sea una pregunta. Y odio aún más que tengo que responder con la respuesta que no quiero dar.

—Usa lo que te haga sentir cómoda—. Empujo mi hombro por la puerta. —Te dejaré para que te duches. Tengo camisetas en el cajón, si lo prefieres.

Bajé las escaleras, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sentirme derrotado por algo tan trivial. E _ncaje_. Es trivial pero significa mucho para los dos.

Tomo una cerveza de la nevera, luego me dirijo a la sala de juegos y me desplomo pesadamente en uno de los sofás de cuero. Sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo, encuentro mi aplicación Sonos y pongo algo de música, aunque sea para matar el sonido insoportable de mis pensamientos. Gnarls Barkley's 'Crazy' aparece y no me molesto en cambiarlo. Parece demasiado apto.

Mis ojos se posan en la barra de la esquina, donde cada licor conocido por el hombre está escondido. No es para mí disfrute, no he tocado las cosas difíciles durante años, más por el de nuestros huéspedes cuando nos entretuvimos. Pero ese vodka...

Lo que haría ahora para escapar de esta pesadilla. Estar ciegamente borracho y desmayarse, y con suerte despertar en mi vida como debería ser.

Arranco mi mirada, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que mis pensamientos continúen atormentándome a medida que avanza la pista. Dejando que el dolor penetre más profundo, porque ella está arriba duchándose sola. Y estoy aquí sintiéndome inútil.

Termino la botella de cerveza pero me resisto a conseguir otra, y voy a la oficina. Me siento en el escritorio y enciendo el iMac, y luego busco entre los archivos hasta que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Las fotos. Miles se han tomado desde el principio, hasta hace poco en mi quincuagésimo cumpleaños.

Momentos capturados a tiempo, rostros sonrientes y, a veces, incluso frunciendo el ceño. Infinitos recuerdos felices, cada fotografía cargada de amor. Hago clic, mi dolor empeora con cada imagen. ¿Cómo puede ella no recordar nada de esto? ¿Cómo puede ella no recordarme?

Solté el mouse y froté mis manos sobre mi cara áspera, sintiéndome tan jodidamente hecho polvo, físicamente, emocionalmente. Necesito una ducha, también.

Dejo la carpeta abierta, lista para dejar que Ginny se desplace a través de los años cuando esté lista, luego me arrastre hacia arriba. No hay ni pío en nuestra habitación, y cuando entro en el dormitorio, encuentro a Ginny acurrucada en nuestra cama. No puedo evitar sentirme herido. Siempre ha afirmado que es imposible dormir sin acostarse en mí pecho.

Entonces me siento un poco esperanzado, porque ella está usando el encaje en lugar de la camiseta que ofrecí. Ignoro el hecho de que ella siempre durmió desnuda. Pequeños pasos.

Después de arrastrarme al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y solitaria, y luego me recorté la barba de tres días, y la valoré por tres días, lo que ella ama tanto. Solo me tomo unos segundos para ver al hombre que tengo enfrente. Soy un maldito desastre. Me siento débil, descorazonado y triste. He estado en el infierno antes, y siento que estoy cayendo libremente allí ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Qué hice?

Apoyo mis manos en el fregadero y respiro profundamente, tratando de no dejar que la ira que se está gestando haga erupción. No me gusta cuando las cosas están fuera de mi control, y en este momento, mi mundo se está convirtiendo en un caos. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, solo esperanza. Mis hombros rodaron con la tensión de mantener mi temperamento contenido, gruñí, mis dientes apretados, desesperado por golpear algo.

Miro hacia arriba y me miro de nuevo. Y antes de darme cuenta de lo que sucedió, el espejo se rompe y mis nudillos se rompen. Está bien, sin embargo. Ahora mi reflejo se ve exactamente como me siento. Roto.


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

No puedo soportar lo silencioso que está aquí. No puedo oír a los niños que atraviesan la casa, no pueden oír el café preparándose, no pueden oír a Ginny gritándoles a los mellizos que preparen sus pequeños traseros para la escuela. Es mortalmente silencioso.

Miro fijamente la cafetera por unos segundos, sintiendo la ira creciendo. Es solo una cafetera. Pero es una cafetera que siempre se prepara cuando bajo las escaleras por la mañana, porque mi esposa lo ha encendido. Es lo suyo. Eso es lo que hace, y hoy ella no lo hace. Porque ella no sabe.

Saqueo el armario y busco el café. Finalmente, lo localicé, lo vertí y jugué con la estúpida máquina maldita, maldiciendo mi camino a través de ella. Ni siquiera sé cómo trabajar la maldita cosa. No sé si lo hice bien, pero lo enciendo, esperando lo mejor, y silenciosamente lo haré para ir a toda prisa a deshacer la horrible quietud de la cocina.

Recojo una taza, agrego leche, y luego toco impacientemente con los dedos la encimera mientras espero, frunciendo el ceño ante mis nudillos raspados. Mis ojos se sienten como si estuvieran arañados cada vez que pestañeo, mi falta de sueño me alcanza. Creo que dormí una hora anoche. Una hora tumbada en la silla junto a la cama, el resto de la noche la observé mientras dormía, desesperado por meterme detrás de ella y abrazarla con mi habitual ferocidad. Pero no me atreví.

Mientras sirvo café, escucho mi teléfono al otro lado de la cocina. Lo tomo y respondo sin mirar la pantalla.

—Buenos días, Molly.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Ha recordado algo? —Su voz suena tan desesperada como me siento.

No. Y las cosas son jodidamente horribles.

—Lo mejor que se puede esperar—, digo. —¿Cómo están los gemelos?

—Arthur los ha llevado al campo de prácticas. Tenemos muchos planes: surfear, pescar cangrejos, pescar.

Sonrío mientras sorbo un poco de cafeína.

—Gracias, Molly. Realmente aprecio que hagas esto. —No creo que haya sonado tan sincero como ahora cuando hablo con mi suegra.

—Oh, Harry—. Su voz se resquebraja bajo la presión de mantenerse fuerte, y por primera vez en mi existencia, desearía que estuviera aquí para poder darle un abrazo.

—Escúchame—, le digo con la mayor severidad que puedo reunir. —!Me conoces desde hace doce años, Molly. Así que debes saber que no voy a dejar pasar esos años como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Ella tose con una pequeña risa, sorbiendo su nariz.

—Sé que los dos somos terriblemente tontos con nuestras disputas, pero sabes que te adoro, Harry Potter.

En el interior, estoy muy caliente con su aprecio, y sí, lo sabía en el fondo. Pero a riesgo de derrumbarse, también, me veo obligado a sacar mi yo arrogante a la superficie. No puedo llorar por la madre de Ginny.

Ella está dependiendo de mí. No puedo llorar por nadie.

—Sí, bueno, mi corazón pertenece a otra.

—Oh, detente—. Se ríe y es muy bueno escucharlo. —Todavía eres una amenaza.

—Y todavía eres un dolor en mi puto trasero, mamá. Cuida a mis chicos.

—Está bien—. No discute, ni siquiera cuestiona mi orden. —Mantente en contacto, ¿De acuerdo?

—Todos los días—, le aseguro, colgando y deslizando mi teléfono sobre el mostrador, mis hombros caen de inmediato. La energía para ser fuerte me está drenando. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo seguir así?

En un suspiro, me acerco a la nevera y la abro, arrebatando un poco de mantequilla de maní del estante. Me quedo donde estoy, listo para tomar un par de primicias, algo familiar y reconfortante en este mundo extraño.

Unos minutos más tarde, estoy a la mitad del frasco.

—Buenos días— Su voz suave e insegura me golpea como un bate de cricket en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y giré con mi dedo en mi boca para encontrarla en la entrada de la cocina, sus manos jugando nerviosamente donde están unidos en su estómago. La camisa de dormir de encaje ha sido cubierta con una bata de raso color crema, su pelo oscuro abanicando sus hombros. Es una visión.

Y no puedo tocarla.

Me limpio el dedo y trago saliva, rápidamente volviendo a enroscar la tapa mientras frunce el ceño hacia mis manos.

—¿Mantequilla de maní?—, Pregunta ella. ¿Es ese humor en su tono? ¿Ahora sería un buen momento para decirle que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es embadurnar sus tetas y dejarme disfrutar de mis dos cosas favoritas a la vez?

—Es un vicio—. Lo puse de nuevo en la nevera y tomé un poco de jugo de naranja, le serví un vaso, nervioso y tembloroso en mis movimientos. —¿Dormiste bien?— Ni una vez en doce años de matrimonio alguna vez tuve que hacer esa pregunta. Porque siempre he estado a su lado, consciente de que está durmiendo pacíficamente o cuando está inquieta porque tiene algo en la cabeza.

—No realmente.— Ella se acerca y toma el vaso de mis manos, sonriendo un poco, antes de sentarse en un taburete en la isla. —Sintió que algo faltaba—. Mira hacia otro lado, como avergonzada de admitirlo.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que debe haber sido tú.

¿Qué? La esperanza florece dentro de mí otra vez, y no estoy seguro de darle la bienvenida o no. Sin esperanza, no puede haber desilusión. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Moviéndome al taburete a su lado, tomo asiento.

—Ginny, deberías saber eso...

—Una vez que te tengo, eres mía.

Casi me caigo de mi taburete. Al diablo con la desilusión. Nada podría detener la alegría que surge en mis venas en este momento.

—¿Tu recuerdas?

Con los labios en el borde de su vaso, su frente se arruga un poco.

—No sé de dónde vino eso.

—Dentro de ti, Ginny.— Tomo su jugo y lo coloco en el mostrador, tomando sus manos en las mías y apretando con fuerza. —Muy dentro de ti.

Ella me mira, lágrimas en sus ojos se construyen nuevamente. Maldita sea esas jodidas lágrimas.

—Esto es tan frustrante— Ella aprieta mi mano a cambio, queriendo que yo lo entienda. Ella tiene que confiar en mí. Lo hago. Realmente lo creo.

—Me quedé en los dormitorios de dos niños durante quince minutos, exigiendo recordarlos. Olí las sábanas de sus camas y revisé sus cajones. Nada. —Una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla, y la atrapo con la yema del pulgar. No es bueno. La levanto en mi regazo, mi cuerpo envuelto alrededor de ella. No hay resistencia de ella en absoluto. —Solo quiero golpear mi cabeza repetidamente contra una pared hasta que todo vuelva.

—No harás tal cosa, señora—. Siento mi nariz en su pelo, inhalo, agradecido de que me permita consolarla una vez más. Si ella lo quiere o lo necesita no es algo en lo que esté perdiendo mis pensamientos. Porque lo necesito.

Suspirando, se arrastra desde mi regazo, forzándome a contener la respiración y hablar por mi pene cuando ella se frota inocentemente contra mí. No habrá nada de eso, y nunca, nunca, pensé que lo diría en mi vida con ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu mano?—, Pregunta, pasando una pequeña yema del dedo por la parte superior de mis nudillos.

Niego con la cabeza y retiro mi mano de su toque, mi manera silenciosa de decirle que se vaya. Puedo ver por la cautela en sus ojos que ella sabe muy bien lo que le sucedió a mi mano. Debe haber visto el espejo. O tal vez lo escuchó romperse anoche.

No lo empuja.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy?—, Pregunta en cambio.

Sí. De vuelta al negocio importante.

Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano, agradecido cuando ella lo toma.

—Encontré todas las fotografías en la computadora. Pensé que podrías pasar la mañana revisándolos.

—¿Toda la mañana?— Me deja llevarla al estudio y ayudarla a sentarse en el escritorio.

—Tenemos muchas fotografías.— Despierto la pantalla e inmediatamente nos saluda una imagen de nosotros cuatro. Fue en el Paraíso.

Los gemelos eran niños pequeños. Tenía cuarenta y dos años, y Ginny tenía una visión impresionante de perfección a los treinta. Maddie está en sus brazos, James en el mío. Y nos estamos pateando agua en la orilla del mar, todos riéndonos. Es un hermoso momento capturado en el tiempo, natural y real.

Observo mientras ella se inclina y toca la pantalla ligeramente, su dedo se desplaza a través de nuestras cuatro caras.

—Somos una familia realmente guapa—, reflexiona para sí misma. —Él se parece a ti. Y ella se parece a mí.

No digo nada, solo beso la parte superior de su cabeza y dejándola pasar por las imágenes interminables de nuestra felicidad. No podré verla hacer eso sin derrumbarse.

Agonía. Es pura puta agonía las cinco horas que ella estuvo en la oficina mirando fotos. Le pregunto constantemente si algo ha provocado algún recuerdo. Y finalmente la escucho llorar y sé que no es así.

Miro hacia el techo, apretando los ojos, la angustia se asienta profundamente en mis entrañas. Luego me repongo y sigo sus sollozas hacia la sala familiar. La encuentro de rodillas al pie del muro de mi Ginny. Su cabeza está en sus manos, sus puños arañando sus sienes como si tratara de liberar físicamente los recuerdos. Mierda, ella abrirá su herida.

—Ginny, nena.— Corro a través de la habitación, mi corazón tironea dolorosamente mientras la reúno.

Cada centímetro de la pared sobre nosotros está cubierto de fotografías y leyendas escritas por mí, Ginny y los gemelos ahora también. Ha habido días en que llegué aquí y me relajé en el sofá y solo lo miré todo el día, admirando la magnificencia. Nada me hace sonreír nunca más que encontrar una nueva fotografía y leer las palabras que Ginny o que uno de los gemelos le haya puesto.

Es un gran homenaje a mi familia, una de las cosas más preciadas de mi vida. Y ahora es un factor de la desolación para mi esposa.

Mis ojos caen en la imagen más reciente, la que James y Maddie pusieron hace casi dos semanas. Soy yo, mi cara cambiante mientras Ginny besa mi mejilla. La leyenda en la escritura de Maddie dice:

 _Es el cumpleaños de papá. ¡Y está realmente malhumorado!_

Trago saliva mientras acerco a Ginny al pecho y me dirijo al sofá, sentándome y colocándome con facilidad en mi regazo. Rápidamente reviso su cabeza, asegurándome de que ella no abrió su herida, mientras se acurruca tan pequeña, sollozando dentro de mí.

No digo nada y solo la abrazo durante la siguiente hora mientras ella llora, grita en voz alta, grita y vuelve a grita, y llora un poco más. Mis ojos arden por las lágrimas silenciosas que dejo escapar mientras su cabeza está enterrada en mi pecho, sus dedos arañan mi camiseta para aferrarse a mí, como si temiera que la dejara sola en su oscuridad.

Nunca. Estamos en esto juntos. Todo el camino hasta el final. No puedo ver ninguna luz al final de este túnel tortuoso, pero rezo para que esté allí en alguna parte.

Finalmente, sus sollozos disminuyen, aunque no la obligo a abandonar su escondite, esperando pacientemente que se enfrente al extraño que la está abrazando.

—Cero, nena—, Ginny murmura en mi pecho en un soplo. Me pongo rígido. —¿Por qué sigo escuchando esas palabras?

La alejo de mi pecho para encontrar sus ojos. Están rojos e hinchados.

—Es uno de nuestros juegos—, le explico, y frunce el ceño, animándome a seguir. —Comienzo a las tres y cuando llego a cero...

—¿Qué?

Me encojo de hombros, empujando.

—A veces te hago cosquillas, a veces te beso a las luces del día y a veces te meto en la cama—. Es lo más delicado que puedo explicar la cuenta atrás. —Ginny, nena, es solo otra parte de nuestra maravillosa historia.

Ella sonríe, solo un poco. Pero sigue siendo una sonrisa.

—Ginny, nena—, susurra, recostándose en mi pecho, girando su cara hacia afuera para que su mejilla esté plana sobre mi pectoral, sus ojos mirando a través de la habitación hacia la pared.

—Cada vez que dices eso, suena perfectamente bien. Cada vez que me abrazas, se siente perfectamente bien. Cada vez que te miro, sé que eres mío. Cuando miro a los niños, no los reconozco, pero algo me dice que los proteja. Todo se siente increíblemente bien.

—Porque está bien—, respondo, tan aliviado de escuchar eso. Es un destello de luz en esta oscuridad que estoy buscando. —Todo sobre nosotros es correcto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo recordar?— Su voz se vuelve a quebrar, y por primera vez, trato de imaginar su desolación. Trato de imaginar lo que debe ser sentirse tan fuera de lugar. No estoy seguro de que sea justo comparar su lucha con la mía.

—Debes estar tan frustrado también—, solloza. —¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te des por vencido conmigo?— ¿Renunciar? Jesús, ella realmente no me conoce más en absoluto. Ignorar el dolor en mi corazón es difícil. Al escuchar su duda, mi determinación es un asesino.

—Recordarás—, prometo. —Tú y yo somos una fuerza formidable, Ginny. Nada nos ha derrotado en el pasado, y no voy a dejarlo ahora.

Tomo su anillo de bodas y lo llevo a mis labios, besándolo suavemente, y ella me mira con tanta necesidad en sus ojos. Necesariamente de otro tipo. No es una necesidad sexual, sino una necesidad por mí. Solo yo. Para ayudarla, para apoyarla, para amarla. Para hacerla recordar . —Una vez te dije que quería cuidarte para siempre.— Sostengo sus mirada, sin vacilar. —Lo dije en serio, cariño. Para siempre no ha terminado. Nunca lo será, no para nosotros. Te quiero. Eres la mejor parte de mí, Ginny. La mejor parte. Eso no puede ser olvidado.

Ella parpadea un par de veces, tal vez un poco sorprendida. Eso duele, también, porque en cualquier otro momento le he dicho cuánto la amo, ella solo sonrió y me besó.

—Debemos amarnos mucho.

—Es pura dicha, nena—, digo en silencio. —Una total gratificación.— Bajé los labios con cautela y le pellizqué ligeramente la mejilla húmeda. —Absoluto, completo, cambiante de la tierra...

—Un amor que sacude el universo—. Apenas respira esas últimas palabras, pero las escucho como si me estuvieran entregando a través de un parlante de megavatios sostenido en mi oído.

—Sí—, confirmo, genial por fuera, pero por dentro estoy constantemente dividido por el hecho de que ella está diciendo cosas y no sabe por qué las está diciendo. —No iré a ningún lado, y tú tampoco, ¿me oyes?

Ella asiente a través de más lágrimas y se arrastra más cerca de mí, excepto que esta vez su cara se dirige a mi cuello y me inspira, sus labios descansan perfectamente sobre mi piel mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo mi camiseta y me sienten.

—Siempre hueles tan bien. ¿Me vas a decir cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Veintidós.

Ella se ríe, y sonrío.

—Puedo decirte que me haces feliz.

—Bien—. Me relajo en mi asiento y pasamos unos momentos silenciosos y dichosos en nuestra locura solo acurrucándonos, sus manos patinando sobre mi pecho, tocándome suavemente cada vez que puede. Como si se estuviera volviendo a sentir como ella.


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Hemos estado dando vueltas por la casa silenciosa y vacía durante dos días, dejándonos solo una vez para poder llevarla a terapia. Salimos de la sesión sin picos en su memoria, y la desesperanza parecía multiplicarse por un millón.

Me he forzado a entrar en la cama libre cada noche, y lo he odiado con la mierda cada vez que la dejo en nuestra habitación. Cada vez, me mira mientras me voy, y cada vez me he preguntado si realmente no quiere que me vaya. Pero no hay forma de que pueda preguntarle.

Sigo viendo destellos de una mirada familiar en sus ojos, una mirada complacida, la mirada que solía darme todos los días de nuestras vidas. Es el aspecto que me dice que ella me quiere. La atracción que nunca ha sido capaz de ocultar. Pero ahora ella se está conteniendo. Está tratando de luchar contra eso. Justo como lo hizo hace todos esos años cuando entró en mi oficina.

Pero esta vez, no puedo cargar su resistencia como un toro. No puedo tomar lo que quiero. Tengo que esperar a que me lo den, y me está matando un poco más cada día.

La he estado mirando, preguntándome qué está pasando en esa mente suya. Y me sorprendió haciéndolo a menudo, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa cada vez. Se está acostumbrando a mí.

Pesándome.

Ahora es de noche y el temor me invade mientras la llevo hasta nuestra habitación, con la cama aún sin hacer desde esta mañana. Normalmente la desnudaría sobre su piel, la levantaría en la cama y me arrastraría detrás de ella. Pero ese miedo de asustarla hasta morir o ser rechazado me detiene nuevamente. No sé si podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, salir y dejarla también me mata. Las palabras de Luna se arrastran en mi mente. ¿Dónde está el Harry Potter que todos conocemos y amamos?

En esa declaración...

—Brazos arriba—, ordeno a Ginny, tomando el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Me mira, un poco sorprendida. Hay incertidumbre en sus ojos, y se estremece cuando mis dedos rozan la carne de su vientre. A cambio, también me estremezco, pero mi reacción no tiene nada que ver con la llama habitual en mi piel cada vez que toco a mi esposa, tiene que ver con su desconfianza.

Dejé caer su camiseta y retrocedí, dándole espacio, tratando de controlar la agonía en mi pecho antes de ponerme de rodillas y mendigar.

—No importa. Te daré un poco de privacidad.

Me giro antes de que ella vea mis ojos llorosos y me aleje de la única persona en este mundo que me trajo a la vida. Y la única persona en el mundo que puede acabar conmigo.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me alejo, consciente de que si me detengo y trato de reunirme, o bien haré un agujero en la pared o me desplomaré en el suelo y lloraré a puñetazos. Me limpio con brusquedad mis húmedos ojos mientras tomo las escaleras, ansioso por poner tanto espacio entre nosotros como sea posible para que cuando ruja mi frustración, ella no escuche tanto.

Mi ritmo se acelera a medida que doy la vuelta al pie de la escalera, y me tambaleo hacia la sala de juegos y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, cayendo contra la madera, mi cuerpo se asfixia por el esfuerzo que me lleva respirar.

Explosión. Me golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la madera, apretando los ojos, temblando con una furia que no puedo controlar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? La he llevado demasiado lejos demasiado pronto. El rugido que he estado reprimiendo desde que escapé de las burbujas de mi habitación me sale de la boca del estómago y exploto fuera de mí, y me giro, lanzando mi puño contra la puerta. La puerta no se astilla, pero mis nudillos ya rompieron un poco más. No duele.

El único dolor que siento está en mi corazón fracturado.

—¡Mierda!

Me quedo donde estoy, con la frente apoyada en la puerta, los puños apretados, por el tiempo que sea necesario para que se enfríe.

Podrían ser dos minutos, podría ser una hora. No lo sé. Siento como si el precioso tiempo se deslizara como la arena a través de un reloj de arena. Imparable.

Es el sonido de mi teléfono que finalmente me saca de la puerta. Sintiéndome insensible, me acerco a la mesa y la deslizo hacia arriba. Es Luna.

—Hola.— Me dejé caer en el sofá e inspeccioné mi maldito puño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Mi esposa no sabe quién soy, Luna. Entonces, no, todo no está bien.

No me reprende a mi brusquedad.

—¿No hay progreso, entonces?

Suspiro, largo y cansadamente.

—Sigo recibiendo destellos de esperanza. Pequeñas cosas que hacen que mi corazón salte con promesa. Y luego desaparecen, mi esperanza muere, y vuelvo al punto de partida.

—Sé que no es tu fuerte, pero debes ser paciente, Harry. Como dijo el doctor, hay un engranaje en su mente que está atorado.

—Y sigue temblando y luego se detiene nuevamente. Es tan jodidamente frustrante.

—¿Estás frustrado?— Se ríe un poco. —Imagina cómo debe sentirse Ginny, Harry. Se ha despertado con un marido y dos hijos y dieciséis años de su vida perdidos.

Culpa. Entra y me paraliza.

—Lo sé— Froto mi frente, como si pudiera eliminar el estrés. —Puedo verlo todo allí, Luna. Está todo allí, solo necesito que lo recuerde. ¿Y si nunca siente la conexión y la emoción que sintió cuando nos conocimos? No importa cuánto pueda tratar de describírselo, no será tan intenso y paralizante como lo era en aquel entonces. Cómo es siempre. No nos unirá de la misma manera, y ahora más que nunca necesito ese vínculo.

—Ella lo recordará. No te rindas.

—Nunca—, juro, ronca por la desesperación que bloquea mi garganta. Desesperación, estoy bastante seguro de que no me estoy escondiendo muy bien.

—¿Qué hay de un cena una noche? Todos nosotros. Drew y Raya algunos juegos.

—Sí—, estoy de acuerdo a medias. No soy muy entusiasta acerca de estar sentado alrededor de una mesa con amigos para que puedan ver cuán extraño soy para mi esposa. —Déjame saber cuándo.

—Lo voy a programar. Mantenlo todo, Harry. No es de extrañar que ella no te reconozca. Apenas me reconoce a mí misma. —Cuelga con esas palabras todavía flotando en el aire.

—Jesús—, respiro, dejando caer mi teléfono al sofá, tan atrapado en el conflicto. Repito todos esos pequeños destellos de esperanza que Ginny me ha dado, palabras que han venido de la nada, pero que han sido rápidamente arrebatadas con una expresión de ceño fruncido o confuso en su rostro.

La creciente felicidad fue seguida rápidamente por un dolor implacable.

Mis ojos vuelven a caer en el armario de bebidas al otro lado de la habitación, la botella de licor claro me atrae, y me trae con promesa un respiro.

—Quédense juntos—, me digo a mí mismo, forzando a mi pesado cuerpo salir del sofá.

Cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras, con los ojos clavados en la puerta de mi habitación mientras deambulaba por una habitación libre. Otra noche sin ella extendida sobre mi pecho. Otra noche extrañando su calidez.

Otra noche con la mayor parte de mí desaparecida de mi lado.


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **Ginny**

En los últimos días, todo lo que he tenido que hacer es pensar. Pensar e ingresa a la terapia y pensar un poco más. Estoy harta de pensar. Estoy harta de los dolores de cabeza por pensar demasiado.

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba saliendo con un tipo llamado Dean. Incluso recuerdo las conversaciones de mudarnos juntos. ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Y la carrera por la que estaba trabajando tanto? Trabajo para mi esposo. Vive con mi esposo Es obvio que siempre estoy cerca. ¿Eso es normal? ¿Es saludable?

Suspiro y me doy vuelta en la cama, viendo el reloj en la mesa. Son las ocho en punto. Puedo escuchar ruidos y golpes provenientes de la cocina. Anoche trató de desnudarme. No pude evitar estremecerme cuando tocó mi piel desnuda, no solo porque estaba sorprendida. Mi carne pareció encenderse, y aunque era como nada que hubiera sentido antes, de alguna manera sé que lo hice.

En ese momento, estaba alarmada por mi reacción. Asustada por eso. Apenas lo conozco. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo sí y me lo dice todos los días. Hay una conexión. Algo profundo y casi debilitante. Él es devastador.

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en todas las señales de que lo amo. No solo la prueba tangible: las imágenes, los niños, lo que me dijeron las personas. Pero las pruebas invisibles. Como mi corazón saltando cuando lo veo. Como mi piel caliente cuando me toca. Como un deseo extraño dentro de mí de estar cerca de él. Algo hace clic cada vez que estoy con él, como cuando me abraza con esos brazos grandes. Él es bueno para acurrucarme. Es bueno para consolarme. Es bueno para darme espacio cuando lo necesito.

Detengo ese proceso de pensamiento allí mismo y lo rechazo. No creo que sea realmente bueno para darme espacio, y realmente no sé si lo quiero. Puedo ver la tensión en su rostro cada vez que sale de la habitación.

Y siento la tensión dentro de mí. Algo no está bien. No parece correcto, y esa es una conclusión extraña para mí cuando no lo conozco.

Me acerco cautelosamente al borde de la cama y hago una mueca de dolor mientras me pongo de pie, el músculo detrás del corte curativo en mi pierna tira con fuerza. Me pongo una bata color crema y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Quiero saber cosas, y estoy lista para preguntar. Así que es mejor que esté listo para contar.


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Estoy haciendo café de nuevo, creando tanto ruido como puedo para llenar el silencio, cuando Ginny entra en la cocina. Estoy sorprendido por la determinación escrita en toda su cara. Luego se detiene, sus ojos brillan un poco al ver mi pecho desnudo. A medida que su mirada baja, el brillo se desvanece y apunta a mi estómago. O las dos cicatrices que lo estropean.

—¿Qué te paso?

Miro hacia abajo. No sé por qué.

—Nada.— Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo mi atención a Ginny, no estoy preparado para ir allí todavía. Además, sé que ella no entró pisando fuerte y pareciendo dispuesta a hablar sobre mis cicatrices. Es la primera vez que los ve desde el accidente. —¿Qué pasa?

Después de un pequeño movimiento de su propia cabeza, se para derecha con su cuerpo erguido y segura de sí misma.

—Dime cómo nos conocimos. Quiero que me digas todo.

Con cuidado baje mi culo a un taburete, desgarrado entre la felicidad por lo que ella me pide, y el temor por la presión de tener que responder. Era todo tan intenso y un gran torbellino de sentimientos y emociones; la idea de explicarlo de repente es muy desalentadora.

—No sé por dónde empezar, Ginny—, admito cuando se une a mí en la isla. —Me preocupa que no hagamos justicia a nuestra historia.

Ella respira un poco, pensando, mientras su mirada se desliza sobre mi rostro.

—Entonces muéstrame.

Me río por lo bajo, con un poco de nervios.

—No estoy seguro de que estés lista para eso—. No quiero asustarla no cuando está en una encrucijada mental. Esto no es como cuando nos conocimos. No puedo arrastrarme como lo hice en ese momento. Ella es delicada ahora. Frágil. Siento que todo está pendiendo de mi enfoque a este lío.

—¿Lista para qué?

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, y trago con fuerza.

—Mis maneras.

—¿Tus manera?

—Sí, mis Maneras.— Abro los ojos y encuentro los de ella. La incertidumbre mirándome solo amplifica mi preocupación.

Ella no sabe qué hacer con eso. O conmigo.

—Así es como lo llamas—, le digo. —Mis maneras—. Continúo cuando menea su cabeza en forma interrogante. —No soy razonable— Me encojo de hombros. —Aparentemente.— Una respiración profunda me ayuda a seguir. —Un fanático del control—. Otro encogimiento de hombros. —Aparentemente.— Esto ya es difícil, y ni siquiera he rozado la jodida superficie. —Soy posesivo y controlador y... —Aprieto mis labios cuando sus ojos se abren un poco. —Aparentemente—, agregué en voz baja.

—Acabas de decir aparentemente un montón de veces.

—Aparentemente,— murmuro, mirando hacia otro lado, luchando por expresar lo que ella necesita saber. —Por el amor de Dios—, respiré, frustrado.

—Y juras mucho también.

Fijo mis ojos a los de ella, buscando una mirada de desaprobación. Podía reír, pero en cambio tosí.

—No lo hago, que conste. Casi nunca, de hecho. —Me rehúso a sentirme culpable por decirle una mentira descarada. Este podría ser el final de su vocabulario vulgar.

—¿Yo no?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—Oh—. Se queda pensando otra vez por unos momentos, tragando repetidamente hasta que toma tanto aire, estoy preocupado por lo que podría salir de su boca que requiere tanta preparación. —Estoy lista—, declara.

Estoy perdido.

—¿Lista para qué?

—Para que me lo muestres—. Se muerde un poco el labio, mirándome mientras trato de comprender lo que me está pidiendo que haga.

—No estoy seguro, Ginny.

—Estoy segura—. Se acerca y pone sus manos sobre mi pecho, obligándome a respirar profundamente a través del contacto. —Tengo un gran agujero en mi cabeza. Es donde deberían estar tú y los niños, y en verdad me está matando que no estés allí. —Me empuja un poco, acercando su rostro al mío. —Estás aquí, en mi vida, pero no estás aquí arriba—. Soltando una mano, golpea ligeramente un lado de su sien, aunque todavía se estremece un poco. Su movimiento es un recordatorio para nosotros dos de que ella necesita tomarlo con calma. Sus heridas visibles aún no han sanado. —Y solo sé que debería serlo. Ver esas fotografías solo ha hecho que ese instinto sea más fuerte. —Su voz se vuelve a quebrar, y rápidamente le quito la mano de la cabeza y la sostengo firmemente en mis manos. —Necesito que hagas lo que sea necesario.

Su determinación feroz a través de sus palabras rotas me tambalea. Entonces recuerdo a quién me enfrento. Podría ser un extraño para ella, pero esta sigue siendo mi esposa. La mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Tener que serlo, o yo no estaría en su vida, o ella en la mía. Ella me abordó antes, tomó todo lo que tenía que arrojarle.

—Lo que sea necesario—, le contesto, solo para escucharla decirlo de nuevo. Solo para saber que estamos en la misma página.

—Lo que sea necesario—, confirma, asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Ella me está dando permiso. Diciéndome que está bien saber... ¿todo de mí?

—¿No hay presión, entonces?— Bromeé, preguntándome por dónde empezar. La respuesta viene a mí rápidamente. —Ve a ducharte. Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje.

HG

Al levantar la mirada hacia el imponente edificio, llegué a la conclusión de que esto es tan raro para mí como lo debe ser para Ginny. La Mansión sigue siendo La Mansión, excepto que ahora es La Mansión _de_ Golf Resort and Spa. Los jardines son tan impecables como lo fueron cuando vendí el lugar, y el edificio tan impresionante.

—Nos conocimos jugando al golf—, pregunta Ginny, con un poco de burla en su tono. —Qué romántico.

—No hubo mucho romanticismo sobre nuestro primer encuentro, cariño—, le digo, guiándola por los escalones hacia las puertas abiertas, cuidando de su cojera. Está ahí, aunque es suave.

—¿No lo hubo?— Suena muy decepcionada, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, asimilando la extraordinaria estructura. —Sabes, que podría ser esta la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar eso.

Me deslice hasta detenerme, mirándola, un poco aturdido. Permanece callada mientras busco una respuesta a eso. No tengo nada, así que la atraigo, mi mente gira a toda marcha. No sobre su insinuación de que tal vez debería ser romántico, sino porque ella ha mostrado un lado sugestivo, y me gusta mucho. Sin embargo, no debería tomar ese sutil indicio de luz verde para arrasarla. Todavía no, de todos modos.

—De esta manera—. La llevo al bar, la tomo y la coloco en un taburete, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que a pesar de que el exterior de La Mansión sigue siendo el mismo, el interior ha cambiado drásticamente. Se ve completamente como una mierda. Miro a mi alrededor, atrapado entre el resentimiento y la reminiscencia. El diseño general es el mismo, aunque la decoración es muy diferente.

—¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño?—, Pregunta Ginny. Esto probablemente no hará nada para ayudarla a recordar. ¿Cómo podría ser cuando apenas lo reconozco?

—Simplemente no es como lo recuerdo—, le digo, señalando al camarero, que está vestido con un traje de pingüino verde que coincide con el resto de la decoración. —Mario se veía mucho mejor.

—¿Quién es Mario?

—Mi jefe barman.

—¿Tu jefe de barman?—, Balbucea.

—Oh, sí.— La miro, sonriendo nerviosamente. —Solía ser él dueño de este lugar.

—¿Eras dueño de un campo de golf?— Su boca se queda abierta mientras mira a su alrededor. —La casa, tu Aston Martin, este lugar. ¿Somos ricos?

—Estamos cómodos—, le dije con indiferencia, esperando que fuera el final del asunto, por ahora, al menos. La complejidad de La Mansión y cómo llegué a poseerla no es la prioridad de mi lista de cosas que decirle. Somos nosotros los que importamos.

Ordeno dos aguas y le pregunto al barman si puedo hablar con el gerente.

—¿Por qué lo vendiste?

—No era un campo de golf cuando lo poseía—, digo, plenamente consciente de que acababa de abrir las compuertas para una inquisición. Tomo el vaso y se lo paso, esperando lo inevitable.

—Entonces, ¿qué era?— Toma un pequeño sorbo, mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

Me detengo, evitando su mirada, como si ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos. —Oh, mira, una hermosa pintura de St Andrews. —Apunto mi vaso a una pared en el otro lado de la barra, donde arte de buen gusto solía colgarse.

Ella mira por encima del hombro brevemente, claramente no interesada en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué era este lugar cuando te pertenecía?—, Repite, y me mira expectante.

Esta simple pregunta me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuánto hay para que ella recuerde. Maldita sea, cada vez es más desalentador.

Mi culo cae en asiento del taburete al lado de Ginny, y suspiro, largo y derrotado.

—Un club de sexo—, digo en voz baja, no es que haya alguien cerca para escuchar.

—¿Perdón?— Tose, su vaso de agua aterrizando en la barra.

—Era un club de sexo exclusivo para los ricos y hermosos. — Apoyo un codo en la barra, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

Su encantadora boca está abierta de nuevo. Y me estoy riendo por dentro. Aún no ha oído nada, y por primera vez, me pregunto si hay ciertas cosas que debería contener para siempre. Cosas que casi nos rompen. Cosas que me gustaría haber borrado de su memoria incluso antes del accidente. Pero eso no sería justo.

Nuestra historia es nuestra historia, después de todo, y tengo que tener fe en que ella la superó en ese momento, para que pueda superarla nuevamente.

—Espera.— Se retira en su asiento. —Dijiste que nos encontramos aquí. — Su dedo sube y gira en el aire alrededor de su cabeza, la comprensión comienza a amanecer. El miedo a sus pensamientos es entrañable. —Dime que no...

—No lo hiciste—, le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, gracias a Dios—, respira, y su mano se acerca a su pecho. —Descubrir que estoy casada con niños es suficiente para envolver mi cerebro, sin el conocimiento adicional de que yo era una perra pervertida.

Me río de su evidente alivio.

—Oh, eres pervertida, señora. Y en toda una liga propia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Sus mejillas se sonrojan. No he visto vergüenza en mi esposa desde hace años. Todavía se ve bien en ella.

Disfruto de la vista, acercándome a ella para estar más cerca.

—Eres una tentadora pervertida, cariño. Una salvaje cuando quieres serlo.

—¿Una salvaje?

—Mordiendo. Arañando—. Sonrío un poco ante su creciente conmoción. —Gritando, realmente fuerte. Estamos jodidamente perfectos juntos.

Su rubor se vuelve aún más brillante, sus ojos se alejan de los míos.

—Oh.

Me río por su mojigatería.

—Bueno, esta es una vista extraña.

—¿Por qué?

—Ver a mi esposa muy tímida y reservada.

—Bueno, no todos los días descubres que tu marido era dueño de un club sexual glamoroso.

—No todos los días tú esposa olvida quién eres—, le respondo, sin daño ni aspereza detrás de mis palabras. Es solo una declaración de los hechos. —Los dos estamos fuera de nuestra zona de confort aquí, Ginny.

Me mira en silenciosa contemplación.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de experimentar algo increíble?

Sonrío y tomo su mano, ayudándola a bajar del taburete.

—Porque lo harás. Porque nuestra historia es realmente increíble. Vamos. —Encontré al gerente le dije en voz baja mientras Ginny estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, mirando hacia arriba la escalera que daba al balcón.

Solo mirarla allí, asimilar todo, parecer tan fuera de lugar, me trae tantos recuerdos. Es una dulce reminiscencia, aunque un poco dolorosa. La vista es hermosa, pero los sentimientos son desagradables. No tengo toda la intriga y el temor arremolinándose dentro de mí como lo hacía en ese entonces. Tengo ansiedad en su lugar.

Me uno a Ginny y miro al primer piso también. Las puertas del rellano están todas cerradas: puertas de las habitaciones de los huéspedes, en lugar de puertas que conducen a horas de placer.

—Por aquí—, susurro en su oído, haciéndola saltar un poco. Extiendo mi mano y sonrío cuando ella lo toma, caminando tranquilamente a través de lo que era La Mansión. Cuando llegamos al salón de baile, que ahora es un gran restaurante con una terraza en el campo de golf, miro hacia atrás, tratando de no esperar demasiado que algo de esto le resulte familiar. Es una posibilidad remota, ya que es muy diferente de cómo lo recuerdo. —Nuestro desayuno de bodas estaba en esta habitación—, le dije por encima del hombro, guiándola a través de la dispersión de las mesas.

—Por favor, dime que vendiste este lugar antes de casarnos.

—No puede—. Devolví mi atención hacia adelante, sonriendo cuando ella suspira. Mi sonrisa se estira cuando veo un elaborado ramo de flores en un gran jarrón de vidrio con ráfagas de todos los colores imaginables. Me desvío a la mesa donde está y escaneo el ramo, descubriendo lo que estoy buscando. Sólo hay una. Pero no importa. Solo necesito una. Arranco la cala desde el centro y giro, entregándosela a Ginny.

Está insegura cuando lo alcanza, sus ojos se mueven de mí hacia la flor.

—Es bonita.

Sonrío suavemente y la atraigo.

—Una elegancia sencilla—, digo por encima de mi hombro, saboreando la sonrisa que me da a cambio. —Son tus flores favoritas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día que me conociste—, le digo mientras nos acercamos a la puerta de mi oficina, pensando que era bastante romántico en ese entonces, después de todo.

Miro hacia la sólida puerta de madera, mi mente bombardeada con tantos recuerdos, era el ser más conmovedor e importante la primera vez que Ginny Weasley entró. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba colgado. Gruñón. Deseando no tener que soportar la reunión mundana con un diseñador de interiores. Entonces Ron la mostró y todos los dolores de cabeza e irritabilidad fueron olvidados. Instantáneamente la intriga, y el deseo los reemplazaron.

—Espera aquí—, ordeno a la ligera, dejando caer la mano y abriendo la puerta, entrando en el vórtice de los recuerdos.

Su cabeza se curva a mí alrededor, tratando de ver dentro de la oficina.

—¿Qué espere?

—Quiero que esperes un minuto y luego tocas la puerta.

Ella se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así fue como nos conocimos—. Cerré la puerta y di la vuelta, observando mi oficina.

—¿De verdad? —, suspiro. ¿Qué demonios le han hecho? Corro hacia la esquina y arrastro el escritorio hacia donde debería estar. No tengo tiempo para reorganizar todo el espacio para replicar lo que era hace tantos años, así que esto tendrá que bastar. Escucho un golpe y me dejo caer en la silla, rápidamente enrollé las mangas de mi camisa y empecé a descubrirme un poco.

—Adelante—, digo, tomando un bolígrafo y anotando algo sobre un bloc a un lado. El sonido al abrir la puerta llena la oficina, y miro hacia arriba para encontrar que ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí—, dice en un encogimiento de hombros, haciéndome caer en la incómoda silla de oficina.

—Sólo pasa—. Agito una mano impaciente, haciéndole señas.

Ella cierra la puerta y se para frente a la oficina, mirando a su alrededor, un poco desconcertada.

—Bonito.'

—Era mejor cuando era mi oficina—, le digo, siguiendo su ejemplo y ocupándome del espacio.

Siento mi disgusto y vuelvo a encontrar a mi esposa. Ella es lo único que se ve justo como era, incluso si me está mirando un poco inexpresiva, con cara de preguntarme qué será lo siguiente. Su cabello oscuro, actualmente apilado en un nudo desordenado, no es tan brillante, y sus ojos no son tan brillantes. Pero ella todavía me deja sin aliento.

Me levanto de la silla y lentamente doy la vuelta al escritorio, arrastrando mis dedos sobre la madera. Luego apoyo el culo en el borde, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos y los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos caen sobre mi torso, y sonrío para mí.

—¿Qué ves? —, Le pregunto, lo que la obliga a mirar hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquí. — Indiqué mi alto cuerpo, con las cejas levantadas en interrogatorio. —¿Que ves?

—Te veo.

—Juega el juego, Ginny—, le advierto, bajo y ronco, haciendo que se ponga de pie al instante. Eso es más como debería ser. Está inquieta. Bien. Vamos a tener este maldito espectáculo en el camino.

Inhala, larga y profundamente. Está encontrando el valor para decir lo que quiere decir, y silenciosamente la seguiré.

—Veo tu cabello azabache—, comienza, aclarándose la garganta para continuar, como si el simple acto borrara su voz de la lujuria que está creciendo. —Ojos verdes.

—¿Y?

—Y un cuerpo para morir—. Sonríe tímidamente con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, y el color vuelve a asomarse a sus mejillas. —Supongo que debes esforzarte por tu edad.

Me las arreglo para evitar que mis cejas salten sorprendidas.

—No trabajo tan duro—, aclaro, pensando que normalmente sería el momento perfecto para comenzar la cuenta regresiva y advertirle que se retracte. Pero no ahora. —Y no sabes cuántos años tengo—, señalo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintitrés.

Ella ríe ligeramente, mirando a otro lado. Está luchando para mantener nuestro contacto visual, y sé que es porque le resulta demasiado intenso para tratar. Esto es bueno.

—Crees que soy guapo. — Lo planteo como una declaración, porque sé que es verdad. Puede haber perdido la memoria, pero no puede haber perdido el gusto por los hombres. Soy de su gusto. Yo. Solo yo.

—Devastadoramente—, confiesa, sin vacilación ni vergüenza, encontrar la fuerza que necesita para mirarme fijamente.

—Entonces comenzamos bien. — Sonrío a medias, y ella también lo hace, cambiando más su peso al otro pie.

—También eres arrogante.

—Amas mi engreimiento—. Evito decirle que también ama mi polla. Es demasiado pronto. ¿O es eso? Entonces sus ojos se posan en mi entrepierna, como si ella hubiera leído mi mente, y mi polla, la que ama, grita desde detrás de mí pantalón. Lo digo con urgencia. Definitivamente es demasiado pronto para eso. No creo que su mente lo aguante, y especialmente no su cuerpo en plena recuperación.

Cuando tomo pasos medidos hacia ella, su respiración se vuelve más trabajosa hasta que eventualmente se da por vencida por completo y aguanta la respiración. La alcanzo y me sumerjo, besando su mejilla ligeramente.

—Es un placer—, susurro, sonriendo cuando ella se estremece de pies a cabeza antes de salir de su trance y retroceder. —Tuviste la misma reacción la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ella infunde una risa de incredulidad, mirando hacia otro lado, como avergonzada por sus reacciones hacia mí.

—Tú... um... sí... —Ella se sacude, y luego se estremece, llegando a su cabeza y agarrándose a un lado. — Ciertamente tienes presencia—, termina con una cara arrugada por la incomodidad.

Mi culpabilidad es instantánea.

—Esto fue demasiado pronto—. Me acerco y la cargo, me deja, agradeciendo mi oferta de apoyo.

—Tengo piernas, lo sabes—, dice, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Sí, sí, me lo decías la mayoría de los días.— En un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso, maniobro su cuerpo, guiando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. —Y esto es más como eso.— Nuestras caras de repente se vuelven a cerrar, su mirada insegura en los míos. —Lo llamas nuestro abrazo de bebé chimpancé—, digo en voz baja.

Ella sonríe débilmente, escaneando mi rostro, como si no tuviera suficiente.

—Supongo que en realidad la primera vez no me cargaste cuando nos encontramos, así que ¿qué pasó después de que me hicieras sentir caliente y molesta?

—Saliste corriendo.

—¿Corrí?

—Sí, prácticamente te arrojaste por las escaleras para escapar de mí. Bueno, después de mostrarte la extensión y decirte que me gustaba tu vestido.

—¿La extensión? Ya me perdí.

—Te contraté para diseñar las nuevas habitaciones que había construido aquí.

La realización inunda sus ojos, así como también un poco de felicidad. Algo acaba de hacer clic para ella. —¡Así que es por eso que estaba en un club de sexo elegante!

Asiento y me dirijo a un sofá de cuero negro, bajando y manteniendo a Ginny en mi regazo.

—Dime tu último recuerdo. ¿Cuál es la cosa más reciente que recuerdas, Ginny?— Le tomo las manos y las sostengo sobre mi pecho, observándola mientras cae en sus pensamientos, su frente cada vez más concentrada. Espero pacientemente que trate de encontrar lo que está buscando, silenciosamente deseándola.

—Estaba trabajando para una compañía llamada Hogwarts Union. — Sus labios se tuercen cuando me mira. —Había un hombre que estaba viendo. Pero no eras tú.

Siento como si un cuchillo se hubiera hundido en mi jodido corazón, y aunque lucho por no mostrarlo, sé que mis fosas nasales están ardiendo peligrosamente.

—¿Es así? ¿No hay nada más?— Intento no sonar demasiado esperanzado. Es difícil cuando nunca he esperado algo más. Solo un poco de algo para que trabaje. —¿Cualquier cosa?

Su expresión en blanco, el hecho de que está estancando su respuesta, me dice que no.

—Lo siento.— Mira hacia otro lado, probablemente para evitar la decepción en mi cara.

Su desaliento me mata. La empujo hacia adelante, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. —Está bien.

—Llévame a casa. —Se acurruca dentro de mí, y siento sus lágrimas empapando mi camisa. —Por favor.

Me levanté del sofá rápidamente, llevándola afuera, tratando de no sentirme derrotado. Todavía es temprano, y ella solo ha escuchado un bocado de nuestra historia. Sin embargo, lo disfruto. No me rendiré. No está en mi ADN, especialmente cuando se trata de esta mujer.


	18. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18

Nos dejamos entrar a nuestra casa y tiro las llaves de mi auto sobre la mesa en el pasillo. Ginny ha estado tan callada desde que salimos de LA Mansión, tan pensativa y retraída. Y solo sé que está tratando de pensar en el hecho de que su marido una vez fue dueño de un exclusivo club de sexo.

Siento que mi pasado, los secretos, las verdades duras, se precipitan hacia adelante y me vuelven a ahogar, aunque de una manera completamente diferente. Nunca me he sentido tan jodidamente impotente.

—Cuéntame sobre nuestra primera cita—, dice ella mientras se instala en la isla y yo tomo un poco de agua de la nevera.

¿Nuestra primera cita? Cristo, solo sé que está imaginando algo romántico como las mujeres. Todas las flores y sentimientos y sonrisas. Estaba todo eso, solo que no de la manera que ella probablemente espera.

—Fue un poco... único. —Tomo un poco de agua y cierro la puerta, arriesgando una mirada sobre mi hombro.

—¿Único?

—No mucho sobre nuestra relación es convencional. Nunca lo ha sido. —Me muerdo el labio inferior, preguntándome por dónde empezar. —Deberíamos ir al salón donde sea más cómodo. —Le di el agua y la levanté sin pensar, llevándola al sofá de terciopelo aplastado junto al fuego en el salón.

Llevándola al sofá de terciopelo junto al fuego en el salón.

No dice una palabra, pero prácticamente puedo ver sus pensamientos revolverse. Me está volviendo loco lentamente, constantemente tratando de adivinar lo que está pasando por su mente. No puedo seguir así.

—¿Qué estás pensando?—, Le pregunté, sentándola en el sofá y uniéndome a ella.

Poniendo los pies en el sofá en una pequeña mueca de dolor, lo que me impulsa a levantar su pierna herida, mira alrededor de la grandeza de nuestro salón.

—Estoy pensando que esta habitación tiene mi nombre escrito por todas partes.

Sé que eso no es lo que ella realmente estaba pensando, pero la felicito, también admiro la decoración dorada y carmesí. Es mi habitación favorita en la casa, por esa misma razón. Es mi esposa de principio a fin.

—Nunca estuviste un cien por ciento feliz con eso. — No sé por qué. Para mí, es perfecto. Pero Ginny siempre decía que faltaba algo y, por su propia vida, no podía identificarlo.

—Las cortinas necesitan algo en el encabezado—, dice de la nada.

Le disparo una mirada, encontrándola mirando las cortinas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Un poco de decoración en los pliegues del lápiz. Un brillo aquí o allá, tal vez. —Niega con la cabeza y vuelve su atención hacia mí. —¿A qué le estás sonriendo?

—A nada. — Puse mis pies sobre la mesa de café y me relajé lo mejor que pude con ella, ya no en mis brazos. Solo quiero tirar de ella más cerca. Todo esto gentilmente suavemente es extraño.

Jodidamente doloroso.

—Entonces, ¿nuestra primera cita?—, Me pregunta, sacándome del temor y dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarla.

—Depende de lo que llames una primera cita.

—Oh Dios, ¿era fácil?

Solté una carcajada. ¿Fácil? Mi maldito deseo.

—Ni de cerca. Y me volvía loco.

—¿Pero fui a una cita contigo?

—Habíamos tenido sexo unas pocas veces cuando te llevé a cenar.

—Fui fácil. — Hace una mueca, como si estuviera decepcionada consigo misma. No debería estarlo. En todo caso, fui yo quien estaba decepcionado de que le tomó tanto tiempo finalmente ceder a la atracción que nos estaba llevando a ambos a la distracción. —No debería sorprenderme, ya que sé lo rápido que me quedé embarazada.— Niega con la cabeza consternada, y mantengo mi boca firmemente cerrada. —Pero una parte de mí esperaba que me dijeras que nos conocimos, saltaron chispas, me invitaste a salir, salimos por un tiempo, finalmente nos metimos en la cama e hicimos el amor románticamente, y luego, cuando llegó el momento propicio. Y vivimos felices para siempre.

Es como yo pensaba. Todo dulce y liviano en esa mente suya. Idílicos cuentos de hadas. Maldita sea, ella está tan lejos de la realidad, que bien podría estar en otro planeta.

—No del todo así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue?—. Está hambrienta de información, ansiosa por aprender. No estoy seguro de estar muy interesado en hacérselo saber.

—Bueno, cuando te negaste a entretener mis... —Me detengo, preguntándome cuál es la mejor forma de posicionarlo. —Avances. Eso es lo suficientemente diplomático. —Tuve que ser creativo.

—¿Me negué?— Su vista toman un pequeño viaje por mi cuerpo reclinado, claramente preguntándose por qué me rechazó. Plantea otra semilla de esperanza que rezo para que no muera antes de que tenga la oportunidad de convertirse en algo hermoso.

—Sí, y es una pregunta que me hice a mí mismo muchas veces también. —Sonrío cuando se da cuenta de que tiene que apartar la mirada de mi pecho. —Eras terca. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será.

Suspira aunque no discute, presionando con su sed de información.

—¿Creativo cómo?

Abro la boca para decirle exactamente cómo, y luego lo pienso mejor. Esto necesita un acercamiento cuidadoso.

—Te negaste a volver a La Mansión para cumplir tus diseños, y sabía que era porque eras cuidadosa conmigo, por los sentimientos que tenías. Fue muy frustrante. —Medio fruncí el ceño, y ella medio sonrió a cambio. —Así que te prometí que me mantendría alejado de ti si volvías y terminabas el trabajo.— Puedo verla tratando de dejarla atrás. —Pero no lo hice.

—¿Mantenerte fuera de mi camino?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Mantenerme alejado de ti resultó ser muy... difícil.

—Debes de haber tenido un enamoramiento real.

—¿Un enamoramiento? — Me río. —Una obsesión sería más adecuada. Me impresionaste, con tu belleza, tu voz, tu pasión por tu trabajo. Por primera vez en años, me sentí vivo.

—¿Años?

Sabía que tendríamos que repasar esto, pero... Dios, no es algo en lo que disfrute pensar.

—Yo era un poco... —Me desvanezco, pensando cómo hacer que suene menos sórdido. —Un playboy.

—Bueno, eso no es una sorpresa, ya que tenías un club de sexo. — Lo está tomando bastante bien. Es un marcado contraste con la reacción en el día. Si ella hubiera estado tan dispuesta a escuchar y aceptar en aquel entonces, cuando descubrió la sala comunitaria. Me estremezco al recordar el accidente del tren que siguió. —¿Entonces solías follar? —, Pregunta.

—Algo como eso.

—¿Pero te detuviste cuando me conociste?

—Me detuve—, digo, odiándome a mí mismo por doblar la verdad. Positivamente ódiame a mí mismo. Estoy siendo selectivo con lo que le digo, y sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que no es justo.

—¿Por qué no te creo? — Inclina la cabeza, examinando mi rostro preocupado. —Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Cierro los ojos, el estrés se arrastra hacia mí y trago mi miedo. Ni siquiera puedo apreciar el hecho de que ella me está leyendo como un libro, como si me conociera de cerca.

—Hubo este incidente.

—¿Me engañaste? — Se levantó del sofá rápidamente, mirándome a través de la incomodidad que su movimiento brusco ha disparado. Estoy a punto de ser pisoteado, estilo Ginny.

—No exactamente. — Agarro su mano y la aliento hacia abajo, sin soltarla cuando lucha para recuperar la posesión de su miembro. —No estábamos realmente... —Joder, ¿cómo puedo decirlo? —Exclusivamente en una relación.

—¿Pero nos estábamos viendo el uno al otro?

—Supongo que sí. Si así es como quieres llamarlo.

—Bueno, no sé, Harry. — Se está poniendo cada vez más furiosa, y no tengo ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Por lo general, me abalanzaba sobre ella. Practicaríamos con palabras, y luego haríamos las paces en el dormitorio. —Porque no puedo malditamente recordarlo, ¿verdad?—, Se queja.

—¡Cuida tú jodida boca!

Ella retrocede, la repugnancia invade su rostro.

—¿Disculpe?

—No me gusta cuando juras.

—Bueno, no me gusta descubrir que mi marido me ha engañado.

¡Maldito Dios! Libero mi agarre de ella y hundo mi cabeza en mis palmas, buscando algo de calma. Nunca soñé que íbamos a repasar esto de nuevo.

—Ginny, me puse en un estado de que no sabía que sentía por ti. No era saludable, los sentimientos intensos tan pronto. Así que me alejé de ti. Bebí mucho y folle con dos mujeres. Y ni siquiera terminé, porque todo lo que pude ver fuiste tú. Pasé dos malditos días encerrado en mi oficina preguntándome qué demonios hacer. Porque no sabías nada de La Mansión. No sabías sobre mi historia. No sabías nada, y no tenía ni idea de cómo decírtelo—. Esto me está jodiendo. Todo ello. —Así que lancé toda mi energía para que te enamoraras de mí con la esperanza de que lo aceptases todo cuando tuve el coraje de decírtelo. Y lo hiciste, Ginny. —Agarro su mano, haciendo caso omiso de su expresión de sorpresa y de soldado. —Tú me aceptaste porque estabas tan irremediablemente enamorada de mí como yo lo estaba de ti. No podrías estar sin mí, tampoco. Me dejaste tomar la iniciativa y seguiste gustosamente. Dejaste que te prodigará con atenciones y asfixias, porque sabías que era lo que necesitaba. Aprendiste a lidiar conmigo, Ginny, y eres la única persona en este mundo que puede. —Mi voz se quiebra. —Y ahora siento que te estás escapando de mí, y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo bien.

Todavía está quieta, mirando cada vez más sorprendida. El silencio es insoportable. Agudísimo.

—Por favor, di algo—, suplico, suplicando con mis ojos y con mis palabras. —Me castigué a mí mismo. Tú me castigaste. No puedo volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

—¿Te castigaste a ti mismo? ¿Cómo?

Me estoy moviendo rápidamente en mi asiento, dejándola caer y pasando mi mano por mi cabello. Mis acciones dicen mucho, incluso si mi boca se niega.

—Harry, ¿cómo? —, Empuja, con cierta severidad en su demanda.

¿Se da cuenta de que está leyendo mi lenguaje corporal? Para una mujer que no me recuerda, muestra todos los signos instintivos de conocerme. Desearía poder apreciar eso ahora mismo. No puedo. Me aterroriza más la perspectiva de arruinar mis posibilidades incluso antes de intentarlo.

—Me azotaron—. Cierro los ojos mientras le digo, sin querer ver el inevitable horror en su rostro. —Era eso o me embriagaba hasta perder la razón.

—¿Qué?— Jadea. —¿Te azotaron? ¿Por quién?

No lo dudo. Vamos a terminar con este horror show.

—Romilda.

—¿Quién diablos es Romilda?

—Una vieja amiga. — Abrí los ojos y encontré a Ginny agitándose ante mí. Está furiosa. Es una pequeña bendición porque demuestra que le importa. —No te agrada mucho.

—¡No estoy sorprendida!— Girando, camina hacia las puertas francesas que conducen al jardín y se queda mirando nuestra tierra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Está nublado afuera.

Aburrido. Gris. Miserable.

—¿Por qué harías eso?—, Pregunta.

—Ya te dije. Para castigarme a mí mismo.

Ella sigue dándome la espalda, aunque veo que le suben los hombros. ¿Una inhalación de shock? ¿O una inhalación de fuerza?

—Y esta Romilda. Tu amiga. ¿Todavía está en tu vida?

Me devuelven a la semana pasada, el momento en que Ron me dijo que había regresado a Londres. El momento en que fui a llamar a Ginny para contarle pero en su lugar recibí una llamada de la escuela. El momento en que mi mundo se hizo añicos.

—No—, le juro, porque ella no lo está. —Ella se fue, se mudó a los Estados Unidos cuando se dio cuenta de que había una sola mujer en mi vida. Tú.

—Fue una buena idea de su parte.

Su brusquedad pica, pero acepto que es todo lo que puedo esperar.

—Sarah era la novia de mi tío—, le explico. —Tenían una niña pequeña en común.

Ginny se da vuelta para mirarme, todo rencor desapareció, ahora remplazado por asombro.

—¿Pero ella estaba enamorada de ti?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Mi tío Sirius era dueño de La Mansión antes que yo. Trabajé para él cuando era adolescente. Él me presentó a ese estilo de vida.

—Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Tus padres lo saben?

—Por supuesto. Es por eso que no les hablé durante años. Solo nos reconciliamos cuando entraste en mi vida—. Toco el sofá junto a mí. —Ginny, ven y siéntate conmigo, por favor.— No sé si es por instinto o por un sentido del deber, pero lo hace, tranquilizándose. —Voy a darte una versión abreviada porque, francamente, está tan lejos en el pasado y hay muchas otras cosas que necesito compartir contigo, decirte, cosas que son más relevantes para nuestras vidas ahora. Cosas que nos han hecho felices. Cosas que nos han construido. Cosas que nos ayudaron a superar las cosas de mierda y nos trajeron hasta ahora.

—Pero todo es parte de nuestra historia, buena o mala.

No puedo discutir con eso.

—Pero es doloroso, Ginny.

Ella se acerca y toma mi mano. Es una muestra natural de comodidad, y estoy muy agradecido por ello.

—Dime.

Froto mis cansados ojos con mi mano libre, apretando la otro alrededor de ella.

—Yo también era gemelo—, empiezo, y ella sonríe suavemente, cambiando el agarre de nuestras manos para que sus dedos se entrelacen con los míos, acercándose. —Mi hermano era el buen chico. El triunfador. Yo era... bueno, un dolor en el culo de mis padres, lo veo ahora. Lo llevé por mal camino, y... —Diablos, puedo sentir un vicio apretando mi corazón, el aire se drena de mis pulmones. —Salimos una noche. Tomamos. Fue mi idea. Lo alenté. Jacob cruzo la calle.

Su mano cubre su boca, dándome cuenta que la realidad la está golpeando. —James—, murmura.

Asiento con la cabeza para confirmar el nombre de nuestro hijo y el de mi hermano muerto. —Mamá y papá me culparon por la muerte de James. Yo era un desastre. Me sentí tan culpable. —Algo me dice que debería contener a mi ex esposa e hija muerta en este momento. Ya estoy bombardeando a Ginny con tanto. Entonces, correcto o incorrecto, me lo salteo y voy directamente al comienzo de mi vida en La Mansión. O el final de mi vida hasta que Ginny chocó contra él. —Me salí de los rieles. Tome residencia en La Mansión. El tío Sirius falleció, heredé el lugar, y el resto es historia.

Sus mejillas brotan, su cabeza tiembla lentamente, incrédula. —Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con todo esto.

—No puedes hacer nada. No es necesario que digas nada—, le digo, acercándola más. —Cuando te conocí, me sacaste del agujero negro en el que había estado atrapado durante tanto tiempo. Me diste nueva vida y propósito. Me sentí bien por primera vez en años, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me rechazases esos sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿fuiste creativo? —Su ceja se engancha un poco.

—Sí. Te lo juro, nunca había trabajado tan duro para tener sexo.

Un pequeño jadeo seguido de una bofetada juguetona en la parte superior de mi brazo me provoca una pequeña sonrisa, y como resultado, Ginny pone los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar sonreír. La pongo sobre mi regazo, y ella no se queja, viene con facilidad.

—¿Fue bueno? —, Pregunta. —Cuando finalmente me llevaste a la cama.— Sus labios se cierran herméticamente, como si se estuviera preparando. Ella se ha preguntado esto antes. Me mira y está considerando lo que sería tener intimidad conmigo.

—Quieres decir contra una pared.

—¿Huh?

Esta es mejor. Esto es lo importante. Los sentimientos, la conexión, el sexo fuera de este mundo.

—En el Lusso.

Su ceño fruncido es enorme.

—¿Qué es Lusso?

—Un complejo en los muelles de St Katharine. Tú eras la diseñadora. Compré el ático. Así es como escuché tu nombre y por qué te traje a La Mansión. Me gustó lo que hiciste con eso. Mierda italiana en todas partes.

—Oh. ¿Así que me trajiste a tu departamento, entonces?

—No del todo. Te traje al baño la noche del lanzamiento.

—¿Follamos en el baño en plena inauguración de la casa? ¡Oh Dios! —Su frente cae sobre mi pecho y rueda de un lado a otro en desesperación. —Eso no es como yo. No hago cosas así.

Sonrío y la envuelvo en mis brazos, saboreando el momento en que ella está tan cerca. Ella no era así. Lo sé. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. El problema es que todavía es esa mujer joven en su mente.

—Eso fue increíble. La necesidad de zumbar de tu cuerpo, reflejando el mío. Fuimos inevitables, cariño. Una chispa esperando estallar. Y créeme, explotamos.

Trago saliva, mi cara en su cabello, mi cuerpo cobrando vida solo hablando de ese momento de nuestra historia. En el momento en que ella cedió. En el momento en que ocurrió la explosión.

Como resultado de mis pensamientos, mi pene comienza a ponerse rígido, y no puede haber escapado a la atención de Ginny, ya que ella está sentada en la maldita cosa. Será mejor que no se mueva; No puedo prometer que seré capaz de mantener...

Cambia, y reprimo un gruñido, no con mucho éxito. Estoy como un hierro detrás de mis jeans. Mis venas están calientes. Mi corazón salta. No es un buen lugar para estar cuando cualquier tipo de mierda estilo Harry está fuera de la mesa.

Labios rectos, encuentra mis ojos, y veo esa lujuria inactiva persistiendo en sus profundidades. Traga y baja su mirada a mis labios. Maldita sea, nunca he estado tan muerto de hambre por ella. Nunca he estado tan desesperado por llevarla. Nunca me sentí tan paralizado por el deseo. Ella solo está mirando mi boca, su cuerpo ahora inmóvil sobre mi regazo, su mente claramente corriendo. Ella quiere besarme. Quiere probarme.

—¿Estás lista para dejar de luchar ahora?—, Le pregunté, siendo catapultado de regresar a lo del Lusso cuando finalmente llegué a tomar lo que tanto deseaba.

—Los necesito todo de ti. Digamos que puedo tener todo de ti. —Inmediatamente se ve confundida por sus palabras, pero estoy jodidamente feliz, porque aunque ella no sabe de dónde vienen estas palabras, están llegando, y eso es realmente toda la esperanza con que puedo contar ahora mismo.

—Puedes tener todo de mí—, le digo en voz baja, a pesar de que ya posee todas las fibras de mi ser.

Lentamente se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se encuentran suavemente con los míos. Es un momento hermoso, uno, junto con muchos otros, que apreciaré mientras viva. No tomo la iniciativa, decidiendo que debería dejar que lo tome a su propio ritmo, y estoy más que feliz con su ritmo. Es lento. Es suave. Es gentil y amoroso y todo lo que debería ser. Es todo lo que siento.

El sofá se funde alrededor de mi espalda, y Ginny se funde en mi frente, mi cabeza descansa hacia atrás, mi boca y mi lengua son flojas para seguir fácilmente sus movimientos. Mis manos se mantienen firmemente en sus caderas, lo suficiente como para decirle que estoy aquí y que tan desesperadamente quiero estar.

No la he probado en una semana. Es el tramo más largo que he pasado sin besarla, sin sentirla, y tal vez es por eso que cada sentido se siente realzado. Ella sabe más potente; mi piel se siente hipersensible a su tacto. Es perfecto. Tan perfecto, nunca quiero que termine.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunto contra sus labios cuando hace una pausa antes de reanudar su exploración de mi boca, sus palmas sosteniendo mis mejillas como si tuviera miedo de que me mueva y rompa su flujo.

—Eres tan buen besador—, murmura, empujando su frente hacia mí, sin ayudar con la situación detrás de mis jeans. Besar, sí, genial, pero no estoy seguro si ella está lista para más por el momento. —Parece que hemos hecho esto un millón de veces, lo hemos convertido en un buen arte.

—Lo hemos hecho un millón de veces—, le digo, maldiciéndome rápidamente cuando separa su labios y se aleja.

—Por supuesto. — Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, y estoy luchando para comprender si es con vergüenza o deseo. —Lo siento, me he dejado llevar un poco.

Oh, la fuerza que se necesita para no ladrar mi frustración casi me rompe.

—No te disculpes—, ordeno tan suavemente como puedo, tomando su barbilla y dirigiendo su rostro al mío. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ese increíble beso.

Ella sonríe, casi tímidamente.

—Gracias, también. — Su sonrojo es desgarrador porque significa la pérdida de nuestro tiempo, y profundamente gratificante porque al menos puedo hacer que se sonroje de nuevo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mí después de todos estos años, nada de lo que dije o hice le causó más.

—Quiero sacarte mañana—, le digo. —¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

—¿A dónde me llevaras?

Alcanzando su cabello, empujo un mechón extraviado sobre su hombro.

—Un pequeño viaje por el carril de la memoria.

No dice nada, solo sonríe cuando me levanto del sofá con ella todavía unida a mi frente. Alentándola a que encuentre sus pies, la giro por los hombros y la empujo hacia adelante.

—Prepárate para la cena.

—Dominante otra vez—, reflexiona.

—Como dije, acostúmbrate a ello. — La solté al pie de la escalera y la observé mientras ella los tomaba lentamente, constantemente mirándome por encima del hombro. Giro la cabeza, levantando las cejas cuando intenta esconder una sonrisa secreta. —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — Pregunte.

Sus delicados hombros saltan en un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, pero no dice nada. No necesita hacerlo. Sintió algo poderoso en ese momento. Algo en nuestro beso que reforzó la razón de estar aquí conmigo.

Ella estaba perdida en ese momento, y su mente estaba en blanco por todas las razones correctas.


	19. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

A la mañana siguiente, estoy listo. Llamé al Dr. Peters para asegurarme de que no la presiono demasiado, y me aseguró que mi plan de revisar parte de nuestro pasado es una buena idea. Solo para tranquilizarme, lo cual era una maldita cosa estúpida de decir. También conversamos brevemente sobre todos estos pequeños toques de recuerdos, todas las palabras, y él pareció emocionado por eso. En general, me siento bastante bien.

Sé a dónde vamos, qué estamos haciendo, y estoy deseando que llegue. Ese beso de anoche. Fue solo un beso, pero fue conmovedor. Sentí que estaba respirando esperanza en mí. Hizo que volver a dormir solo fuera un poco más llevadero.

—¿Qué estás mirando?—, Le pregunto mientras Ginny realiza una evaluación completa de mí en el pasillo, con los ojos vagando por mi alto cuerpo.

—No pareces de los que se ponen pantalones de cuero—. Está pensando tanto que frunce el ceño. —Por otra parte, tampoco parecías ser el tipo propietario de un club sexual. — Mirándome, se encoge de hombros un poco. —Creo que van de la mano.

La risa tan rica y ruidosa se derrama de mí.

—No es lo que piensas—, le aseguro, riéndome mientras saco otro conjunto de pantalones de cuero.

—Estos son tuyos.

—Oh Dios, y que sacaras a continuación un látigo.

Retrocedo, mi brazo cae inerte a mi lado.

—No hay látigo.

—Oh, mierda. — Su boca se cierra de golpe, su disposición rápidamente incómoda. —Supongo que los látigos son una zona prohibida para nosotros.

—No es la parte más emocionante de nuestra historia.— Le entrego los pantalones, y ella los toma, aunque con cautela, no porque todavía se esté preguntando qué es lo que estamos haciendo y por qué los usará, sino porque su mente está girando en torno a ese horrible momento.

—Me dijiste que yo también te castigué—, dice, mirando el cuero que tiene en sus manos. —Te castigaste azotándote también. Entonces, ¿cómo te castigué?

Me estremezco, el crujido del cuero en su espalda hace eco a través de mi cráneo como el tipo perfecto de tortura. Aunque su razonamiento en ese momento finalmente tuvo sentido para mí, no lo hizo más fácil de aceptar. La ira chisporrotea, amenazando con salir a la superficie mientras la miro con precaución y recojo mis llaves y cascos.

—Prefiero no volver a visitar uno de los momentos más horribles de mi vida. — Mi respuesta solo parece aumentar su curiosidad, y al verdadero estilo de Ginny ella sigue adelante.

—Algo me dice que no despache el culo por unos días. O darte el tratamiento silencioso. Entonces, ¿cómo te castigué?

—No es importante. — Me dirijo a la puerta, ansioso por terminar esta conversación. Soy un tonto. En primer lugar, evadir las preguntas y distraer a Ginny en los primeros días de nuestra relación fue lo que provocó un desastre. ¿No he aprendido?

—Tu lenguaje corporal no está de acuerdo, — Dice, deteniéndome en la puerta. —Dime.

Decirle. ¿Ella lo creerá? No lo hice en ese momento, y vi de primera mano la pesadilla que se desarrollaba ante mí. Ese bastardo azotándola, su cuerpo colgando flojamente. Trago saliva y me vuelvo para enfrentarla, así como también hacer frente a mi responsabilidad.

—No me estabas castigando por haberme acostado con otra persona.

Ella se estremece ante el recordatorio, y aunque la visión duele, algo enfermo dentro de mí aprecia su reacción. Porque es otra señal de que a ella le importa. La idea de mí con otra mujer la duele. Incluso ahora, cuando ella no me conoce.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te estaba castigando?

—Que mi culpa se sacudió de mí. Por lastimarme a mí mismo.

Otro estremecimiento. Es una reacción menor en contraste con la escena de terror que se desarrolló en La Mansión ese horrible día, pero todavía me pincha la piel implacablemente. Su mandíbula se pone tensa, sus ojos se vuelven feroces. Es familiar, si no es bienvenido en este momento.

—Dime.

Coincido con su expresión estoica y lo dije.

—También te has azotado—. Su boca se abre. —Dejaste que un canalla te abrazara medio desnuda y dejaste que te azotara. ¿Contenta?

—¿Me veo malditamente feliz?—, Escupe, tirando los pantalones al suelo. —¿Por qué diablos haría eso?

—Porque—, digo, incapaz de controlarme, la ira que ha estado dormida dentro de mí todos estos años corriendo hacia la superficie imparable. Pongo mi cara amenazante cerca de la de ella. Ella no se mueve ni un centímetro, cuadrándose a mí a cambio. Mi pequeña y desafiante tentadora. Mi ángel. Mi Ginny. Aquí ella está jodidamente —Porque querías que entendiera cuánto me amabas. Porque querías que sintiera cómo te sentías cuando descubriste que estaba siendo golpeado. —Mis fosas nasales se dilatan mientras me mira, nuestras narices casi se tocan, mi cuerpo se inclina un poco para estar seguro de ello. —Y funcionó bien.

Su mandíbula, tan apretada, está corriendo salvajemente. Está enojada. Si ella está enojada es porque sabe en el fondo que realmente hizo eso, o si está enojada porque no puede recordar, no es una pregunta que me moleste en este momento. Porque más allá de la ira, veo un deseo familiar y potente. Veo esa mezcla de furia y deseo. La necesidad de arrancarme una tira y arrancarme la ropa.

Cuando estamos enojados el uno con el otro, el sexo es aún más apasionado, loco y satisfactorio. Todo está aquí antes que yo ahora, pero no puedo ser el primero en dar el primer paso. No puedo empujar esto. Por primera vez en nuestra relación, dependo de ella para darme lo que quiero y, lo que es más importante, lo que necesito más que nada en el mundo. Nuestra conexión Nuestra química.

—Bésame—, exijo. —Ahora.

—Que te jodan

—¡Cuida tu maldita boca!— Ladro, con una sonrisa secreta escondida detrás de mi cara seria. Ella no intenta esconder la de ella.

—Púdrete.

—Tres—, le dije en voz baja.

—Cero, cariño.— Se lanza hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios contra los míos, sus brazos prácticamente me estrangulan mientras sube por mi cuerpo. Me tambaleo hacia atrás, el caos de mierda explota en mis pantalones de cuero calor, sangre y carne sólida rabiando allí abajo. Es implacable en su demanda en mi boca. Duras puñaladas de su lengua contra la mía, viciosos tirones de mi cabello, profundos y guturales gemidos de placer.

Mi espalda golpea el marco de la puerta, sacudiéndola en mis brazos, no porque la distraiga de su misión. No puedo hacer nada más que seguir su ritmo, silenciosamente le pido que empiece a quitarnos la ropa para poder perderme en ella. Encuentra la paz que necesito. Disfrute de la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Su lengua caliente y húmeda rodea mi boca, nuestras cabezas se inclinan y se vuelven constantemente, tomando otros ángulos, retrocediendo, rompiéndose una vez más. Es una locura. Desordenado. Absolutamente increíble.

Y luego, tan rápido como comenzó, se detiene. Como si ella hubiera sido golpeada con mil voltios de electricidad, es catapulta hacia atrás, lo que me obligó a liberarla antes de que se escabulla limpiamente de mis brazos.

—Oh, Dios mío—, balbucea, estrujando sus manos, se frota las manos por todas partes, sus ojos evitan los míos. Ese beso me ha dejado sin aliento. Estoy jadeando como si estuviera agotado. —No sé qué me pasó.

—Bueno, no fui yo—, murmuro para mí mismo, forzando la imagen mental de mí haciendo exactamente eso. Yendo sobre ella. Arrodillándome sobre ella, su mano inmovilizándome, mi mano empujando mi polla en su cara mientras mira. Mi semen cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Y su lengua lamiendo todo. ¡Mierda! Me reorganizo físicamente, buscando espacio en mis pantalones para acomodar mi furiosa erección. No hay espacio. No en estas malditas cosas.

—Alguien consiguió lo mejor de mí. — Me mira. Y puedo ver de inmediato que ella lo entiende. Incluso si ella no me conoce, lo entiende. La atracción ridículamente fuerte fue el primer escalón para subir a la jodida perfección. Y gracias a Dios ella no está fuera de lugar.

—Sí, tengo lo mejor de ti—, le digo, quitando mi espalda del marco de la puerta. Los dardos de Ginny me sorprendieron a los ojos. —Ahora, ¿ha terminado de desenmarañar sus bragas, señora? — Le tomo la mano, levanto los pantalones del piso y la llevo al garaje.

Al presionar el botón en el control remoto, me contengo mientras la puerta se abre.

—¡Diablos, Harry!— Deja caer mi mano y se mueve hacia el garaje, señalando las líneas de autos y súper motos. —¿Son todos tuyos?

Dirigiéndome hacia el gabinete, saqué los cascos de uno de los estantes.

—Todos los nuestros.

—Estos deben valer cientos de miles.

—Por eso el garaje tiene alarma y los autos tienen seguidores.

—¿Rastreadores?— Su cabeza se inclina, en algún lugar entre el interés y la preocupación. —¿Tenías un rastreador en mi auto?

—Por supuesto.— No me voy por las ramas. —Una aplicación pequeña y agradable en mi teléfono me decía dónde estabas en todo momento. — Me río cuando ella resopla, disgustada. —No te preocupes. También tuviste la aplicación.

—¿También yo?

—Sí, te preocupas por mí tanto como yo me preocupo por ti—. Levanté los cascos.

—¿Para qué son esos?

—Vamos a nadar—, bromeo secamente, señalando sus manos. —Y ese es tu traje de baño.

Ginny echa un vistazo a los pantalones de cuero que tiene en sus manos, la comprensión le llega. Ella inhala rápidamente y se balancea hacia mi súper moto, definitivamente emocionada por la perspectiva.

—¿Voy a ir en esa cosa?

Me estoy riendo de nuevo.

—Eso es un poco diferente de lo que dijiste la primera vez que te llevé a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo?— Su ceja se mueve con interés, extendiendo mi risa. Hay esa sugerencia en ella de nuevo.

Me le acerco lentamente, un poco inquieto, y me sumerjo, acercando nuestros rostros.

—Te encanta montar en mi moto, pero amas más montarme a mí.

El rojo se desliza en sus mejillas. Es una visión tan satisfactoria, una vez más me lleva de vuelta a los primeros días cuando estaba tratando de ocultar lo mucho que ella era capturada por mí. Trata de rectificar su aturdimiento.

—Te desafiaría, si no supiera que es verdad.

—Oh, interesante. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— Inmediatamente comienza a moverse en el lugar, sonrío, mirando su pecho. Pezones como balas. Y apuesto a que sus bragas no están demasiado secas, tampoco. Todos los signos me emocionan. —Ponte los pantalones.

Sonríe, da un paso atrás y hace lo que le pido, y eso también es muy satisfactorio. Todos estos instintos naturales en ella. Me esperanza.

—¿Una moto solo para mí?—, Pregunta.

Me burlo.

—Nunca. A menos que estés conmigo.

—¿Por qué? — Está genuinamente interesada. —Las motos son máquinas peligrosas.

—También lo son los autos—, contesta en voz baja mientras se sube los pantalones por las piernas. Todavía la miro y le echo una mirada. No puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera hecho cumplir mi exigencia de tenerla en un Range Rover, no estaríamos en esta pesadilla en este momento. A juzgar por el estado de su Mini, me sorprende que esté viva. Mis venas se congelan al instante en ese pensamiento. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. — Exijo que mi mente se aleje de tales pensamientos enfermizos. La tengo a ella. Ella está aquí.

Una vez que ambos estamos cubiertos de cuero, coloco su casco sobre su cabeza suavemente, sonriendo un poco mientras se lo abrocho en la barbilla.

—Tengo déjà vu—, murmura a través de sus mejillas aplastadas. —Eso tiene que ser algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que así es—, le aseguro, moviendo su casco lo más suavemente que puedo para comprobar que esté segura. —Te ves jodidamente caliente.

—Lo sé. — Flexiona la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Y también es bueno ver que llevas pantalones de cuero—. Se congela, al igual que yo, ambos mirándonos el uno al otro. —¿Por qué dije eso? — De repente, parece perpleja, y mi esperanza muere, pero solo un poco, porque el doctor dijo que estaba contento. Todas estas pequeñas cosas aquí y allá. Tiene que haber un momento culminante que lo traiga todo de vuelta. Algo que abrirá las compuertas.

Continúo y trato de explicar.

—Cuando nos conocimos, nunca usé cuero—. Sus ojos se posan en mi estómago. Sé lo que ella está pensando. Está pensando en las cicatrices en mi abdomen. Debe pensar que debo haber sufrido esas heridas en un accidente, y no se lo aclaro. —No estabas feliz con eso— termino suavemente, extendiendo mi brazo hacia la moto para indicarle que suba a bordo. Se dirige en ella sin pensar ni preguntar.

—No me sorprende. No eres... Indestructible, lo sé.

Se detiene por un instante, mirando lentamente por encima del hombro y hasta el estómago otra vez.

—Esto es tan extraño.

Me río sarcásticamente.

—Solo un poco. — Uniéndome a ella, tiro mi pierna sobre la moto y me acomodo en el asiento. —Pon tu pie en... —Mi instrucción se desvanece cuando siento que su frente se aplasta detrás de mí en el asiento, sus brazos se envuelven en mi estómago. —Todo bien entonces.

—Siento que debería estarlo, pero ni siquiera estoy asustada—, declara, acurrucándose más cerca. —¿A dónde vamos?

Mirando sus manos enlazadas sobre mi estómago, sintiendo su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda, su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, me trae un poco de paz. Si ella lo sabe o no, confía en mí. Me pongo mi casco y pongo en marcha mi Ducati 1299 Superleggera, dándole unas revoluciones emocionantes. El rugido solo se amplifica en el garaje cerrado, y la sujeción de Ginny se contrae. Si no hubiera hablado con el médico, esto definitivamente no estaría sucediendo. Pero ella está cómoda. Muy cómoda. Además, como si iba dejar que algo le pase a ella.

Pateando el soporte y nos sacamos del garaje, llevándolo constantemente a la carretera principal. Ignoro su demanda de que acelere. Este viaje será lento y cuidadoso. No es algo con lo que estoy realmente familiarizado, pero me estoy acostumbrando rápidamente. Porque tengo que hacerlo.


	20. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

Con Ginny tan acurrucada contra mi espalda, puede haber recorrido un largo camino hasta mi destino previsto. No me disculpo por eso. Es afortunada de que incluso la deje salir en la moto ahora. Se balancea elegantemente pero un poco cautelosamente de la parte posterior, como lo ha hecho un millón de veces antes, lo cual ella tiene. Luego se desabrocha el casco y se lo quita, sacudiendo tentativamente sus largas olas oscuras.

Dulce madre de todas las cosas santas. Mi polla se lanza como un animal depravado tratando de escapar de una jaula. No es una mala comparación. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve relaciones sexuales. Mis pelotas están a punto de explotar, y ese momento allá en el pasillo cuando saltó sobre mí no ha ayudado a mi situación.

A continuación, se desabrocha la chaqueta, mostrando su camiseta casual blanca y un pequeño escote. No demasiado. Solo un toque de sus pechos que amo tanto. No debería mirar. Solo me estoy torturando lentamente.

—Oye. — Mi visor se levanta, cortesía de Ginny, y me mira con el ceño juguetonamente. —¿Estás mirando mis tetas?

—¿Por qué tiene que ver contigo? —, Le respondo bruscamente, haciéndola flotar entre risas ligeras y mirándome boquiabierta.

—Porque son míos.

Resoplo y salgo de la motocicleta.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer que recuerdes, y esta es una de las más importantes—. Apunto mi dedo hacia su pecho, luego lo dejo recorrer toda la longitud de su cuerpo. —Todo esto es mío.

Bofetea mi mano.

—Eres un tonto idiota.

—Sí, sí—, suspiré cansadamente. —Todavía es todo mío.

Resoplando y resoplando un par de veces, me frunce el ceño. No sé cuál es el punto, tal vez solo para demostrar su exasperación. Sería refrescante si no fuera aburrido en estos días. Sin embargo, esta pequeña cosa de ida y vuelta que tenemos es extrañamente maravillosa.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, de todos modos? — Mira a través de la planicie verde de Hyde Park.

—Vamos a dar un paseo. O un vagar, como te gusta decirlo.

—Me gusta ir a las tiendas. No a los parques.

—No te gusta ir de compras conmigo—, le digo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pisoteo todos los vestidos que te gustan—, le respondo con sinceridad mientras le quito el casco de la mano y lo pongo con el mío en el asiento. —Entonces iré de compras por ti.

—¿Me compras mi ropa? — Horror es una manta en su hermoso rostro. —¿Controlar lo que llevo?

—Casi, sí, y ahora no es el momento de intentar cambiar eso. — Ofrezco mi mano, y ella lo toma automáticamente. —Estamos felices como somos.

—¿Quieres decir que eres feliz?

—Confía en mí, Ginny. Eras delirantemente feliz. —Marcho en mi camino, no demasiado rápido para que ella no tenga problemas para mantener el ritmo. —Solo dime si necesitas descansar.

—Necesito descansar.

Me muevo delante de ella y me sumerjo, tomando la parte posterior de sus muslos suavemente y tirando de ella sobre mi espalda. Ella grita, pero me deja hacer lo mío. —¿Mejor?

—¿Me llevarás por todo el parque?

—Sí—, le respondo con total firmeza, mi ritmo se acelera ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por cansarla.

Sus protestas no llegan. Una pregunta, sin embargo, sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —, Pregunta, uniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Veinticuatro.

—Sólo dime.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que lo descubras por ti misma.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

Miro por el rabillo del ojo, el borde de mi labio se levanta.

—Estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo. — Veo que su mente gira de inmediato. Está haciendo una lluvia de ideas. Genial. Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado a mí mismo silenciosamente deseando que ella me esposara y me dejara a su merced nuevamente. Pero ahora, haría cualquier cosa. Y ahora, no me enojaría y perdería la trama. Sonreiría a mi maldita manera a través de la jodida tortura. —¿Te encuentras cómoda allí?—, Le pregunto, mirando su cara apoyada en mi hombro mientras camino por el camino.

Observándome, asiente con discreción antes de bajar sus labios a mi mejilla y besándome suavemente.

—Mucho—. Cierro los ojos y saboreo su afecto, sin saber de dónde viene, pero no estoy dispuesto a cuestionarlo demasiado profundamente. Luego ella reanuda su posición, con la barbilla en mi hombro. —Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Ya lo estabas, nena—. Respiro, luego exhalo lentamente. —Ya lo estabas—. Continúo por el camino, sintiéndome positivo y bastante emocionado por el resto de nuestros días. Eso ere afecto fácil, y quiero más.

Cuando llegamos al punto exacto que había planeado, la bajo suavemente y señalé el césped.

—Recuéstate.

Se ríe, atrapada entre la cautela y el humor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te dije que lo hicieras.

—Y siempre hago lo que me dices, ¿verdad?

—Jodidamente lo deseas—, murmuro, bajando a la hierba y poniéndome sobre mi espalda. Extendí los brazos y las piernas, imitando la forma de ritmo de Ginny la primera vez que la llevé a correr y ella colapsó de cansancio. —¿Familiar? — Pregunto.

—¿Debería?

Fruncí el ceño, decepcionado.

—Tal vez debería arrastrarte a una carrera de diez millas.

Ella balbucea sobre mí.

—¿En serio? Estaría muerto.

—Prácticamente lo estuviste la primera vez, pero pronto te acostumbraste. Ahora somos como Forrest Gump.

Mira hacia abajo por su cuerpo, observando lo buena forma en que está.

—Correr claramente y no hago nada por mis pechos.

Estoy sobre mis codos como un rayo.

—Oh, no, señora. — Me río, aunque es con terror en lugar de humor. —Ni siquiera lo pienses—. Niego con la cabeza furiosamente, desafiándola a desafiarme.

—No son como los recuerdo—, reflexiona, con la barbilla en el pecho mientras los toma. De todas las cosas que no son como ella recuerda, ¿está preocupada por sus tetas?

—Tus tetas son perfectas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado por el culo?

—Tú—, respondo, alcanzando su mano y tirando de ella hacia la hierba. Una maniobra rápida y experta la hago tener debajo de mí en un instante. Atrapada. Y jadeando. Mi sonrisa debe ser épica mientras coloco mi cuerpo entre sus muslos y tomo sus muñecas, empujándolas sobre su cabeza. —Te ves bien debajo de mí.

—Te ves bien sobre mí. — Ahora también sonríe, y si no estuviera ya en el suelo, el impacto de su afecto voluntario me habría golpeado en el culo. Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Desde el beso de anoche, siento que estamos progresando, incluso si no hay avances monumentales en su memoria.

Es receptiva. Veo que tiene curiosidad por tanto, no solo los últimos dieciséis años, sino también por mí. Este hombre. Este hombre que es su esposo. Este hombre que la ama con una ferocidad que es debilitante para ambos.

Ella sonríe, examina mi rostro, leyendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Ese fue tu discurso cuando nos conocimos?

Su pregunta provoca una loca risa, mis músculos forzados a engancharse para sostenerme y no aplastarla debajo de mí.

—No del todo.

—¿Qué fue, entonces? — La curiosidad verdadera, casi excitada en sus ojos es otro golpe de ventosa en mi corazón. Todavía piensa que todo fue romántico. Dulce y ligero. La hice desvanecerse y ponerse mareada. La envolví completamente. Lo recuerdo bien. Su conmoción. Su disgusto. Mirándola a los ojos me preguntaba qué tan fuerte ella realmente gritaría.

Toso para aclarar mi garganta.

—No estoy seguro de que estés lista para esa parte.

—¿Ya has descargado todo? — resopla, y gruño. —Dame un descanso.

—Te daré algo—, le susurro, flexionando mi ingle contra la de ella sin pensarlo.

—Estamos en el parque—, respira lujuriosamente, sin preocuparse de que en realidad estamos en el parque. Ella dice lo que cree que debería decir.

—Donde sea, cuando sea, nena. Tú lo sabes. —No espero a que ella me bese. Puedo ver que ella quiere que lo haga, y el momento es demasiado perfecto para desperdiciarlo. Así que gentilmente dejo caer mis labios sobre los de ella y hago que su boca se abra suavemente, tragando los sonidos bajos y apreciativos que ella hace.

—Estoy aprendiendo rápido. — Sus labios pasan sobre los míos al mismo ritmo constante, y sonrío contra ellos. Esto es perfecto.

—¿Te gusta gentil Harry?

—Amo al gentil Harry. — Ella habla entre nuestro beso, totalmente complaciente en mi boca. —Ahora dime.

—¿Qué te digo? — Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, y gruño, molesto, cuando se aleja.

—Cuál fue el discurso que usaste cuando nos conocimos. — Suspira con exasperación.

—Te pregunté qué tan fuerte gritarías cuando te follara.

Ella comienza a reírse tan fuerte, todo su cuerpo tiembla, y aunque estoy un poco aturdido, también estoy encantado. Y verla tan divertida es abrumadoramente gratificante.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan fuerte grité? —, Pregunta, riendo entre cada palabra.

—Casi te quitas el techo de Lusso.

Se ha ido otra vez, riendo como una persona demente, con los ojos llenos de agua y el cuerpo perdiendo el control. Podría quedarme aquí todo el día y solo admirarla. Escuchándola.

—Me alegro de que te parezca gracioso, señora. — Espero, bastante contento mirándola mientras lo encuentra en sí misma para calmarse. Realmente la hice cosquillas.

Recuperando el control de sí misma, suspira profundamente, flexionando sus manos un poco para que yo las libere. Tan pronto como lo hago, sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo solo... — Toma una respiración profunda. —No lo sé. Todo lo que me dices, cómo eres, cómo soy, cómo somos, suena tan loco. Sin embargo, mi corazón me dice que es real. Es normal. Nada se siente malditamente mal, tan increíblemente bien. Incluso las cosas locas.

Sonrío suavemente y aparto un poco de cabello de su cara.

—Es nuestra normalidad, cariño. Siempre te lo dije. Nuestro sonido normal es bastante perfecto. Cuida tu lenguaje.

—Está bien.— Se ríe y toma mis labios una vez más, hambrienta de ellos desde que me probó anoche. No puede tener suficiente de mí, y no soy quien para quejarme. La dejo en mí todo el tiempo que quiera, siguiendo su ritmo suave y arremolinado. —Probablemente estamos reuniendo una audiencia.— Me dice sin aliento. Bien. ¡Déjame tomar un poco más de ese aliento!

—A la mierda—. Asumo el ritmo, cada sonido de placer que se escapa de ella acariciando mi piel y calentándola. No me opondría a quedarme aquí el resto del día. Pero a regañadientes reconozco que ella necesita comer.

—Debes tener hambre.— Retrocedo y trazo las líneas de sus pómulos, sonriéndole a sus hinchados labios rosados.

—Un poco—, admite en un suspiro. —Tengo más sed

—Sé exactamente el lugar.— Presiono mis puños contra el suelo a cada lado de ella y me levanto, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Señalando el camino hacia la cafetería, le tomo la mano y la sigo. —¿Crees que puedes caminar tan lejos?

—No.— Me mira, con los labios apretados descaradamente. —Es posible que tengas que llevarme.

No digo nada y me vuelvo para que suba a mi espalda otra vez. Estamos a solo treinta pasos del café, una caminata fácil, incluso para Ginny, pero ella quiere que la cargue y no voy a negarme. Ella está jugando. Y lo amo.

Con su cara acurrucada cerca de la mía, me guío por el camino y la puse de pie fuera.

—Mi señora—, le dije, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo mi brazo en un gesto para que ella me guiara. Estoy sonriendo. Ella está sonriendo. Es solo una gran fiesta de esta tarde.

—¿Por qué no me cortejaste así románticamente cuando nos encontramos?—, Pregunta, cruzando la puerta. —Ya sabes, en lugar de hacer preguntas muy inapropiadas.

Levanto una ceja mientras la sigo.

—¿Cómo podría cortejarte cuando te negabas incluso a cenar conmigo? Yo era un hombre desesperado. Además, finalmente gané tu corazón. ¿A quién le importa cómo lo hice?

Ella ríe, golpeando mi hombro mientras la flanqueo. No me muevo, pero Ginny se tambalea un poco, forzándome a agarrarla antes de que se caiga. —¡Ginny!—, Dije bruscamente. —¡Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado!

Ella se sobresalta, parpadeando rápidamente sorprendida mientras la sostengo por la parte superior de sus brazos.

—No hay necesidad de hacer una escena.— Echa un vistazo alrededor, al igual que yo, al ver a algunas personas que miran hacia nosotros. No podría dar una mierda voladora.

—Solo ten cuidado—, murmuré, tomé su mano y la conduje hacia el mostrador, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para encontrar mi billetera.

Pero me congelé, haciendo que Ginny también se detuviera abruptamente, mis dedos sintiéndose quietos sobre el cuero de mi billetera mientras miraba lo que había capturado mi abrupta atención.

Los ojos de Romilda, nublados por la sorpresa a juego con los míos, se deslizan entre Ginny y yo.

Siempre fue demasiado aficionada al Botox y a los rellenos, y parece que la relación amorosa ha crecido en mi ausencia. Al envejecer con gracia no lo hizo. Su piel está demasiado tensa y sus labios explotados en proporciones ridículas. Tiene un café en la mano y se da vuelta para salir del café.

—¿Harry?— La mano de Ginny aterriza suavemente en mi antebrazo, y aparto la mirada de Romilda y miro a mi esposa. —¿Estás bien?

Toso, mi cabeza en el caos.

—¿Qué quieres beber?—, Le pregunté, deslizando mi brazo sobre su hombro y caminando, dando un amplio rodeo alrededor de Romilda, esperando más allá de toda esperanza que Ginny no la notara.

El cuerpo de Romilda gira mientras nos movemos, manteniéndola frente a nosotros. Siento que mis labios forman una recta línea de advertencia, silenciosamente amenazándola para que se vaya silenciosa e inadvertidamente.

Sus ojos están cuestionando, incluso si su cara es de póquer recta.

Acabamos de llegar al mostrador cuando Ginny se aleja de mí, directamente hacia Romilda.

—Voy a tomar un chocolate caliente, por favor. Solo necesito un pañuelo—. Se aleja, literalmente, se codea con Romilda cuando pasa. Mi esposa no se detiene en la mujer que casi nos separa. O una de las mujeres. Observo aterrorizado cómo la mirada de Romilda sigue su camino hacia la pila de servilletas cercana. Ella se ve confundida. ¿Ron no le ha contado sobre el accidente de Ginny? Y luego, cuando Ginny se dirige hacia atrás, limpiándose la nariz, sus ojos caen directamente sobre Romilda. Frunce el ceño, mirando a Romilda mientras la mira. —Esa mujer me está mirando—, dice Ginny cuando regresa a mí, acercándose a mi lado. —¿La conozco?

—No—, respondo de inmediato, justo cuando Romilda se acerca. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Romilda estaría muerta en el acto. Solo sé que mi expresión debe albergar todo tipo de amenazas, pero ella no presta atención a ninguna.

—Harry. Ginny—. Pasa sus ojos entre nosotros, y la atmósfera se espesa en un instante. —Encantado de verlos.

Ginny me mira en interrogatorio. Niego con la cabeza, regreso al mostrador y llevo a Ginny conmigo. Le doy mi pedido al chico del mostrador, comenzando a temblar con la fuerza que se necesita para no volar desde el fondo. ¿A qué mierda está jugando? Jesús, si Ginny fuera ella misma, Romilda probablemente estaría nadando en cada café que mi esposa pudiera encontrar y se lo arrojaría.

—¿Quién es ella?—, Pregunta Ginny.

—No es importante—, casi me quedo sin aliento, tirando un billete en el mostrador y deslizando nuestras bebidas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás todo loco y alterado?

—No lo soy.— Coloco su chocolate caliente en una mano y le tomo la otra, tirando de ella, aunque pelea, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. ¡Maldita sea!

—Harry, déjame ir.

Sí, pero solo porque no quiero lastimarla. Aunque mi agarre renunciado la hace tropezar de nuevo, y en el proceso de salvarla de caer al suelo, envío allí nuestras bebidas.

—Ginny, maldita sea, ten cuidado contigo misma—. Dejo las tazas a un lado y agradezco a todo lo sagrado que tiene los pantalones de cuero, protegiendo su piel del rocío caliente.

—¿Quién es ella?— Exige Ginny, manteniéndose firme, sus ojos saltando de mí hacia Romilda, ignorando por completo el desastre a nuestros pies. —No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella. Dime.

Apreté fuerte, el maldito infierno y de vuelta en mi cabeza.

—Nos vamos—, le di una risa forzada, empujando mi mano hacia la puerta. —Ahora, Ginny, o sino que Dios me ayude.

Resopla y se vuelve hacia Romilda.

—¿Quién eres?—, Pregunta.

Romilda me mira, absolutamente perpleja, aunque una vez más ignora por completo mi mirada amenazante.

—Me llamo Romilda.

El lenguaje corporal de Ginny cambia en un nanosegundo. Ahora está erizada tanto como yo.

—¿Romilda?— Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. —¿Tu amiga, Romilda? ¿La novia de tu tío la que está enamorada de ti? —Si no estuviera en un aprieto en este momento, agradecería el hecho de que mi esposa claramente no está contenta con esto. Ella se ve furiosa. —¿La mujer que te azotó?

Romilda, cautelosa, da un paso atrás, tan obviamente confundida por lo que está sucediendo.

—Solo vete, Romilda. Ahora, —advierto antes de que se ponga desagradable, porque Dios sabe que mi esposa es perfectamente capaz. Su temperamento solo ha crecido con su edad. Tiene que hacerlo, aunque sea para manejarme.

Con los hombros caídos en la derrota, Romilda finalmente se da vuelta y sale de la cafetería, y me preparo para la ira de mi esposa.

—Dijiste que ya no estaba en nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera en el país.

—Ella lo estaba.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que perdí la cabeza y mi memoria? ¿Qué imaginé eso? —Su mano dispara hacia la puerta que lentamente se está cerrando detrás de la espalda de Romilda.

—Apareció la semana pasada—, confieso. —No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Se ríe, y está lleno de sarcasmo.

—No importaría una mierda si lo hicieras, ¿verdad? Porque no lo recordaría ahora, ¿cierto?

—Vigila tú maldita boca, Ginny.— Por el amor de Dios, se está poniendo más molesta.

Un miembro del personal del café aparece con un balde y un trapeador, mirándonos nerviosamente. Salgo del charco de café y reclamo a Ginny.

—Quítame las manos de encima—, escupió, encogiéndome de hombros y caminando cojeando. Suspiro y la sigo. Ahora sería un buen momento para una follada de recordatorio. Solo para recordarle su lugar.

Mantengo una distancia segura detrás de ella, no demasiado lejos en caso de que ella se tambalee o tropiece nuevamente, mientras la sigo hacia el otro lado del parque donde dejamos mi motocicleta.

Puedo ver que con cada paso ella se está volviendo más lenta, y su cojera es más obvia. Aunque mi tenaz y pequeña tentadora no pedirá ayuda. Difícil. Ella lo está entendiendo. Aprendo mi paso y la alcanzo, sumergiéndome en la invitación, en lugar de maltratarla en mi agarre a mi manera habitual. Sube directamente a mi espalda, sin dudas.

—Solo estoy aceptando porque me duele la pierna—, murmura. 'Todavía no te estoy hablando.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí. —Bien.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—, Me grita en el oído, haciéndome estremecer, hacer una mueca de dolor y cerrar los ojos. —Ya es suficientemente malo que no puedo recordar nada, ¿y ahora tengo que preocuparme de que alguien intente robarme a mi esposo?

—Nadie va a robar a tu marido—, le digo. Mujer necia. —Romilda no significa nada para mí. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Claramente significas algo para ella. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Ginny—, suspiro, completamente hecho con esta conversación. Pero a través de mi gruesa piel, entiendo que se siente vulnerable. Es mi trabajo tranquilizarla. —Desenmaraña tus bragas.

Me ignora por completo, despotricando.

—¿Y hay más brujas dispuestas a intentar clavar sus garras dentro de ti?

—Ginny, ¿lo dejarás?— No estoy gruñendo, pero estoy muy cerca. Mantente fresco, Harry. Mantén tu humor.

—No. ¿Cómo se supone que sabré contra quién luchar si no puedo recordar a ninguno de ellos? Tienes que decirme.

De todas las cosas de las que quiero recordarle, esa no es una. Además, tomaría demasiado tiempo. Y no tengo la energía.

—Dije, déjalo.

—Y yo dije que no. ¿Qué se supo...?

Me detengo, la bajo y la rodeo con mi cuerpo para que estuviéramos frente a frente, tomándola de las mejillas. Capté su jadeo de sorpresa en mi boca cuando la besé con fuerza, cerrándola como un demonio. La estoy distrayendo. Recurriendo a tácticas desesperadas.

Es algo por lo que no me disculparé. Además, parece que a ella le gusta besarme. Gracias a Dios. La levanto de sus pies y continúo caminando, sin dejar caer sus labios. Todo el camino de regreso a mi motocicleta.

—Fue una tarde encantadora.

—No dejes que nada lo estropee. —Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que enfrentar que Romilda o cualquier ex. —Por favor.

Su rostro se retuerce, su energía obviamente borrada por el esfuerzo de estresarse, y su frente cae sobre mi pecho. Recojo la parte de atrás de su cabeza y masajeo su cabello, evitando el sitio de su corte.

—Estoy cansada—, gime.

Y me siento culpable. La he presionado demasiado. Tomo su casco y suavemente lo empujo sobre su cabeza, preguntándome si no sería razonable para mí exigir que ella y los niños usen cascos mientras conducen en el futuro. Después del accidente, nada de lo que exijo para garantizar su seguridad debe ser irracional, y será mejor que lo acepte.

—Venga. Necesitas comer.

Bajé su visor y le puse un beso antes de ayudarla a subir a la motocicleta.


	21. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

La llevo a un pequeño restaurante no lejos de nuestro club de salud. Está obsesionada con los huevos Benedict de aquí, ha sido así durante años. Entonces eso es lo que le pedí. Pero ella apenas tocó la maldita cosa, hurgando y mezclando la comida en su plato.

—Come—, exijo.

—Realmente no tengo hambre.— Deja caer el tenedor y empuja su plato lleno antes de volver a sentarse en la silla.

Mis labios se tuercen en desagrado. La forzaré a alimentar si tengo que hacerlo. No me importa dónde estamos.

—Aquí.— Agarro su tenedor y lo cargo con un huevo, sosteniéndolo sobre la mesa para ella. —Come.

Con los ojos enfurruñados, la mandíbula apretada, retrocede un poco más.

—No tengo hambre.

—Y no estoy de humor para tu desafío.— Mi cabeza se inclina en advertencia. —Come.

—No.

—Maldita sea, Ginny, necesitas mantener tu energía.—Me arrastro raspando mi silla por el suelo conmigo todavía sentado en ella, así que estoy a su lado, más cerca, listo para abrir sus apretados labios abiertos y meter esta comida dentro de ella.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para lidiar con tu culo irrazonable?

Me reiría si no estuviera tan jodidamente lívido.

—No hagas que te lo diga otra vez.— Puedo sentir que empiezo a temblar en mi asiento. Hoy comenzó tan bien, y ahora lo está arruinando con algo tan tonto como negarse a comer. ¿Por qué no puede ella simplemente comportarse?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme una cuenta atrás?— Parpadea un par de veces, y luego frunce el ceño.

—Sí, lo haría—, confirmo, y ella resopla indignada. Dejo caer mi cabeza, tratando de enfriar la irritación de mi cuerpo. Jesús, me estoy haciendo viejo para esta mierda. Ella está siendo desafiante por el simple hecho de eso, para demostrar su punto. —Ginny.— La miro, listo para descargar cada detalle de su castigo cuando está bien, pero mis amenazas intencionadas se mueren en mi lengua cuando veo algo en el camino. Doblo el cuello, acercándome. John está sentado afuera de un café en la calle. Debe estar tomando un descanso del club.

Pongo unos veinte euros sobre la mesa y reclamo a Ginny desconcertada de su silla.

—Esta vez, te ganaste. No volverá a suceder. —La llevo a mi motocicleta. —Espera aquí por mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Hay alguien por allí con quien necesito hablar rápidamente. Quédate quieta. —Le paso el casco y salgo corriendo. —¡Hola, Ron!— digo.

Su cuerpo se pone rígido de repente. Luego, lentamente, mira por encima del hombro y veo preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien?—, Le pregunté cuando logré llegar a él, rodeando la mesa hasta que lo enfrenté.

—Sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Se mueve en su silla, con su enorme cuerpo nervioso. Algo no está bien.

—Traje a Ginny para almorzar en la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?

Me siento, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Esperándome. Acabo de ver a Romilda.

Él lentamente quita sus gafas, revelando ojos peligrosos.

—Dime que no te buscó.— Sus nervios se han ido, y ahora la ira es evidente, sus ojos arden. Me hace sonreír por dentro, su lealtad y preocupación nunca vacilan.

—Nos tropezamos con ella en una cafetería.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, Ginny y yo. Por supuesto, mi mujer no la reconoció hasta que Romilda se presentó. —Mi boca se retuerce, al igual que la de Ron. —¿No le contó sobre el accidente de Ginny?

—No son mis noticias para contar. Tú conoces a esa mujer. Dale una pulgada...

Me río por lo bajo. A veces ni siquiera tenías que darle una pulgada. No le di nada, y ella tomó una milla. Cientos de ellas, de hecho.

—Bueno, ella sabe que algo anda mal, así que espera ser interrogado.

Ron arroja sus vasos sobre la mesa, molesto.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

—Que se mantenga alejada—, respondo. —No me importa qué más le digas, pero haz cumplir esa parte.

Ron asiente, y luego mira por encima de mi hombro, lo que me obliga a mirar, también. Ginny se acerca, su cojera ahora es peor. La culpa me atormenta.

—Será mejor que te vayas—, dice Ron.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de deshacerte de mí.— Me levanto del asiento y me giro hacia Ginny cuando llega a nosotros. —Lo siento Nena. Ya me estaba levantando.

—¿Cómo estás, muchacha?—, Pregunta Ron.

Ella no responde, solo se acerca a mi lado y me mira, buscando... No sé qué. Entonces se me ocurre. Por supuesto.

—Este es Ron — le digo, señalando su enorme cuerpo en la pequeña silla de metal. —Él es mi amigo más antiguo. Él trabaja en el club.

—Encantada de conocerte—. Sus palabras son tranquilas, teñidas con una torpeza que Ron no echa de menos, y la siento estremecerse a mi lado. Miro hacia abajo y busco su rostro. Se ve un poco espaciada. Y cansada. Tan cansada.

—Necesito llevar a Ginny a casa.— Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y empiezo a alejarla. —¿Todo está bien en el club?

—Está todo bien.— Se pone sus gafas de nuevo, y me doy cuenta de que nunca pregunté qué estaba haciendo sentado frente a un café solo. ¿Y sin tomar nada?

Estoy a punto de preguntar cuando una mujer sale del café con una bandeja y se dirige directamente hacia mi amigo. John se pone de pie, sacando la silla frente a él.

—Oh, gracias—, dice la mujer con efusividad y le muestra una brillante sonrisa mientras se sienta.

—No tenían tarta de limón, así que te compré bollos—. Su cabello es de un vivo tono rosado y recogido salvajemente, su falda larga y floreada, su chaqueta de gruesos de punto es de gran tamaño. Se ve tal vez a principios de los sesenta, su rostro brillante y alegre. Ahora noté el café también. Es pintoresco, las mesas son viejas, madera envejecida, las sillas industriales. Y una pequeña maceta de estaño se encuentra en el centro de la mesa con brezos que brotan de la parte superior. Qué romántico.

—Gracias.— Ron sonríe, también, una gran sonrisa de dientes dorados. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Está sucediendo realmente lo que creo que está sucediendo? Interpreto la escena: él... y una mujer.

Nunca, ni nunca, he visto al grandote con una dama. Nunca.

Puedo sentir al niño grande en mí saliendo a la superficie, mi necesidad de molestarlo es fuerte. Probablemente me pegará una en la barbilla, pero...

—¿Harry?— Ginny me tira del brazo. —¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada—, le digo, guiándola hacia la mesa. —Pero es probable que yo sea lanzado a la órbita por el puño de Ron.— Mi sonrisa es tan grande que duele.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él está con una mujer.

—¿Esa no es su esposa?

—Oh, no—. Me río. —Él nunca tuvo una de esos. Ninguna mujer, de hecho. Oye, grandote —digo alegremente cuando llegamos junto a su mesa.

Gruñe, extendiendo la mano para quitarse las gafas y quitándoselas de la cara otra vez, dándome una visión clara de sus ojos e indicando su estado de ánimo: espinoso.

—¿Vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?— Le lancé mi amigable sonrisa a su acompañante. —Soy Harry.— Extendí mi mano, y ella se apresuró a levantarse y tomarla.

—Oh, he oído mucho sobre ti.— Saluda con entusiasmo, su mano libre ahuecando nuestras manos unidas. —Soy Elsie.

—Un placer, Elsie. Cualquier amiga de Ron es amiga mía. Esta es mi esposa, Ginny. —Soltando la mano de Elsie, tiro a Ginny un poco más mientras le sonríe a Elsie.

—Encantada de conocerte.

La mirada comprensiva en el rostro de Elsie me dice que ella conoce la situación de Ginny.

—Igual yo, Ginny.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?—, Le pregunté, echándole un vistazo al diente de oro de Ron cuando gruño. Nunca he visto al grandote tan hostil. Y nervioso. Es una novedad.

—Oh.— Elsie se ríe y toma su asiento, extendiendo la mano y tocando la mano de Ron. El grandote se está encogiendo en su silla, y eso aumenta mi curiosidad. —Juré que nunca iría a uno de esos sitios web de citas, pero me alegro de que mi amigo me convenciera, de lo contrario nunca me hubiera encontrado con Ron.

Trago saliva, casi llevándome la lengua con eso.

—¿Un sitio web de citas?— Balbuceo. Ron se niega a mirarme. —Nunca lo mencionaste.

Lentamente, su mirada se posó en mí con malas intenciones. Él no tiene que decir una palabra. Lo estoy cubriendo tan pronto como Elsie esté fuera del camino. Puedo ver un millón de amenazas en sus ojos entornados, todos dirigidos hacia mí. Ginny debe sentir su animosidad, porque comienza a tirar de mi mano.

—Dejémoslos solos.

—Gracias, muchacha,— Ron retumba, con la mirada fija en mí. La suya es peligrosa. La mía está bailando.

—Nos reuniremos contigo para tomar un café.— Le saco una silla a Ginny, y me divierto demasiado viendo al grandote e impenetrable retorcerse en su asiento. —No te importa, ¿verdad, Elsie?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Mueve su bolsa de retazos fuera de la mesa. —Qué lindo conocer algunos de los amigos de Ron.

Por la forma en que Ron me está mirando, puedo decir que está planeando mi desaparición. Será lento y doloroso. Y no me desanima un poquito.

Animo a Ginny a sentarse en la silla, pero ella se resiste, algo reticente. Quizás Elsie también lo perciba, porque se acerca y toma la mano de Ginny.

—Le estaba diciendo a Ron—, comienza, sonriendo a través de la mesa hacia él. —Soy dueña de un centro de bienestar. Meditación, yoga, ese tipo de cosas. Te puede ayudar, Ginny. Para relajar la mente y encontrar un poco de calma interior durante este momento difícil. —Su rostro amable se suaviza aún más en mi esposa. —Espero que no te moleste mi proposición.

Asiento pensativamente para mí mismo. Elsie parece del tipo bohemio: toda mente, cuerpo y alma. Pero el único descanso que mi esposa necesita hacer debería involucrarme.

—Eso es...

—¿Realmente piensas eso?—, Interrumpe Ginny. 'Porque la terapia no está haciendo nada.

—¡Sí, claro que sí!— Elsie parece emocionada por la posibilidad de ayudar a Ginny. —La meditación podría ser la manera perfecta de desenredar todos esos pensamientos y dejar que los recuerdos fluyan de nuevo. Deberías probarlo.

Ginny me mira, esperanzada, tal vez tan emocionada como Elsie por la perspectiva. Tenemos profesores de yoga en el club. Si realmente quiere probarlo, la llevaré a una de las clases. Sin sudar.

—Lo investigaremos—, le aseguro, volviendo mi atención a John, ansioso por sacarle algo más de él. —Entonces, un sitio web de citas, ¿eh?

Lentamente, intencionalmente despacio, se lleva las gafas a la cara y cubre su resplandor.

—¿No tienes un lugar donde estar?

—No—. Levanto la mano para señalar a la camarera, mirando a Elsie. —¿En qué sitio lo encontraste, Elsie? ¿En Citas Moody Bastard? ¿Libre a un buen hogar? —Me río cuando Ginny golpea mi brazo, y Elsie se ríe también.

—Fue en Twilight Love, en realidad. — Alcanzando su mano por la mesa, ella la apretó cariñosamente. —Desde el momento en que vi su foto de perfil, supe que había algodones debajo de todo ese acero. Y tenía razón.

—Awwww—. Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón y volví los ojos húmedos hacia John. —Eres muy suave, entonces—. Me va a echar pronto.

—Deberíamos irnos—, dice Ginny con severidad, sintiendo las vibraciones asesinas que emanan del gran cuerpo negro de Ron. Ella me da una mirada de advertencia para rivalizar con Ron. —Estoy cansada, Harry.

Solo así, estoy fuera de mi humor bromista. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ella está agotada. Mierda.

—Los dejaremos a ustedes dos—, le digo, escaneando Ginny de arriba a abajo.

—Adiós—gruñe Ron.

—Fue encantador conocerte, Elsie. — Ginny empuja una sonrisa a través de su cansancio. —Y gracias por tu oferta. Lo pensare.

—Por supuesto. Ron te dará mi número si decides que quieres probarlo.

Mientras deambulamos hacia la motocicleta, Ginny me mira y sé lo que viene.

—Creo que me gustaría probar yoga.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando no estés tan cansada—. Por el momento, borro su afirmación. Hemos discutido lo suficiente hoy.


	22. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Cuando llegamos a casa, Ginny no sube las escaleras para tomar una siesta. En cambio, va directamente a la cocina y comienza a abrir las puertas y los cajones. Me quedo en la puerta mirándola, insegura de si debo intervenir. Sé exactamente lo que está haciendo. Desde que vimos a Romilda, ha estado visiblemente más estresada, oscilando entre la preocupación y la ira, y puedo ver su mente acelerada.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo reconocer a una mujer que intentó robarme a mi marido si ni siquiera sé dónde guardamos las jodidas tazas? — Una puerta se cierra de golpe, y queda inmóvil, aunque su cuerpo está rodando, enardecido por su ira.

—Las tazas están en el armario superior izquierdo—, digo en voz baja. —Las cucharas en la parte inferior derecha. Los cuchillos y las tenedores están en el cajón debajo de la encimera, y los cereales para el desayuno están en el armario de la despensa. Por la mañana, después de hacerte el amor, bajas y te pones la cafetera. Luego tomas una ducha y te preparas mientras se prepara. Pones una carga de ropa alrededor de las ocho, y haces los almuerzos de los niños. Te frota la crema humectante en sus manos cada vez que las moja, y siempre pone el lavavajillas antes de irte a llevar a los niños a la escuela e ir a trabajar. Después de la cena, me dejas arreglar. Ese es mi trabajo. Para cargar el lavavajillas mientras ayuda a los niños con sus tareas. Y cuando terminamos, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vemos un poco de televisión antes de cargar la máquina de café para la mañana y dejar los cereales de los niños listos para cuando estén listos. Luego te llevo a la cama y te hago el amor—. Hago una pausa, me resulta difícil decir cosas tan simples sin que me rompa la voz. —Te quedas dormida en mi pecho. Sé si algo está en tu mente porque estás inquieta. En su mayoría, no te mueves de mi pecho toda la noche. Y cuando te levantas, te desenredas de mí y te doy una caricia, esperando a que te devuelvas. Y me digas que estás lista para despertar con un poco de sexo soñoliento. Y luego comenzamos de nuevo. —Trago y muerdo mis dientes, mi devastación regresa diez veces. Todas esas cosas simples. Se han ido.

Ginny gira lentamente, y veo el río de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro angustiado y bello.

—Quiero hacerlo todo. Todas esas cosas. Quiero hacerlos todos. Quiero mi vida de vuelta. Contigo. Con los niños. —Su voz se está angustiando, y ella toma el costado de la encimera para sostenerse.

Estoy cruzando la cocina y abrazándola antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensar, dejándola llorar su desesperación en mi camiseta. Mis propias lágrimas caen en su cabello, nuestra realidad es demasiado para nosotros dos. Todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarla. Estar ahí para ella. La amo. Y todo lo que ella puede hacer es depender de mí... para todo.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —, Susurra en el material de mi camiseta.

Pregunta estúpida.

—Cualquier cosa.'

—¿Me mostrarías las fotos de nuestra boda otra vez? ¿Me dirías quién es toda la gente?

Me detengo a responder, pero solo porque no sé si podría llevarla a romperse un poco más. Verla tan desesperada y tensa es aplastante como alma.

—Claro—, respondo, sabiendo que no puedo negarle eso. —¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Ella empuña el material de mi camiseta, respirando mientras me mira. Sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos marrones oscuros brotan, y extiendo la mano para limpiarlos.

—Por favor.

—Vamos—. La levanto de sus pies y la ayudo a poner sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. —¿Cómoda? — Su respuesta es su rostro en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mis hombros con fuerza.

Al llevarnos al estudio, la coloco en el sofá y le doy un cojín para que se sienta cómoda. Su pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento debería complacerme. No es así. Duele, porque nunca debería tener que agradecerme por ser su esposo.

Me acerco a buscar la computadora portátil y me siento junto a ella, girando la yema del dedo sobre la alfombrilla del mouse. La pantalla cobra vida y hago clic en el archivo de nuestras fotos de bodas. Una sonrisa masiva se extiende de inmediato a través de mi cara.

—Mira qué hermosa eres. — Tanto jodido encaje, no sabía si adorarla o romperlo. —¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí mantenerme bajo control ese día?

—Bueno, no, ya que no recuerdo un estúpido... Espera, ¿esas esposas están alrededor de nuestras muñecas? — Avanzando hacia adelante en su asiento, se acerca a la pantalla de cerca.

—Esas son. ¡Son unas malditas esposas!

Sonrío, presumido.

—Tu madre no estaba muy contenta.

Ginny resopla, obviamente imaginando la reacción de Molly.

—No puedo creer que me hayas esposado el día de nuestra boda.

—Créelo—. Señalo la pantalla. —Justo allí está la evidencia.

Se queda en silencio por un momento, observando mientras se relaja en mi costado, con la palma de la mano sobre mi bíceps.

—Sólo dime una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres más viejo que mi madre? — Me mira con seriedad.

¿Está jodidamente bromeando? Si no tuviera una computadora en mi regazo y ella metida en mi costado, me lanzaría a la alfombra y rompería en unas cincuenta flexiones. ¿Más viejo que su madre?

—¿Me veo más viejo que tu puta madre? — Ira. Siento un sudor estresado. —¿Qué edad cree que tengo?

—Bueno, mamá tiene cuarenta años. Supongo que estás allí o por allí.

Me lleva unos segundos procesar sus palabras, y luego me doy cuenta...

—Ginny, tu madre tiene sesenta años. — La relevación me marea. En su cabeza, sus padres son de la misma edad que tenían en su último recuerdo, y su último recuerdo era cuando ella tenía poco más de veinte años.

—Ya no tienes más de veinte años, nena.

—Oh, sí—, susurra, mirando hacia abajo a su estómago, recordando las estrías que le dicen que ella es madre, y luego están sus tetas con las que claramente no está contenta.

—Mira. — Gentilmente la empujo con el codo antes de que caiga en desaliento, señalando la pantalla. —Sabes quién es.

—Luna. Se ve un poco miserable.

Ginny tiene razón. Parece que está lamiendo orines de una ortiga. Entonces noté a Percy y Sam en el fondo. Y lo recuerdo.

—Ella y Sam no estaban hablando en ese entonces—, le digo.

—¿Sam? —, Pregunta, pero luego levanta su mano para detener mi explicación. —¡El novio de Luna!

Suena casi emocionada.

—Luna me contó todo sobre él en el hospital. ¡No puedo creer que esté embarazada.

—Eso es correcto. — Sonrío a sus ojos brillantes y luego sigo caminando con ella a través de todos los invitados a nuestra boda. Es mucho para absorber, pero parece tomarlo con calma.

—Y esta es Georgia—, continúo cuando ya pasamos las fotos de la boda.

—¿La hija de Raya y Drew?

—Drew es su padre, sí. Recientemente le pidió a Raya que se case con él. Pero el nombre de la madre de Georgia es Coral. —Hizo una pausa, tal vez pensando que el nombre podría disparar algo. Pero nada. Su rostro está en blanco. —Ella engañó a Drew para quedar embarazada porque estaba enamorada de mí y trató de hacer que la bebé quedara como si fuera mía. —Rápidamente escupí todo y sonrío torpemente cuando Ginny me mira con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —, Pregunta, incrédula.

—Tuvimos algunos momentos realmente interesantes, tú y yo.

Se queda solo en silencio, mirándome con ojos redondos.

—¿Cómo diablos sobrevivió nuestra relación a todo esto?

Eso me pone de vuelta, y mi ceño épico debe decírselo.

—Porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, es por eso. Porque te amaba y me amabas. Pasamos por mucho, y mucho más, así que sé que podemos superar esto.

—Eras un mujeriego.

—Era. Eso cambió en el momento en que te puse los ojos encima.

Resoplo, casualmente volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

—Excepto la vez que me engañaste.

Por el amor de todas las cosas, ¡que alguien me ayude! Inhalo y exhalo lentamente, haciendo retroceder mi aluvión de lenguaje azul y la tentación de entregar una gran cogida. No estoy seguro de cuál sería más adecuado para el sarcasmo. Una follada de castigo, ¿tal vez? ¿de recordatorio?

Estoy pensando en eso con demasiada energía para un hombre en mi situación, simplemente castigándome a mí mismo como resultado. Necesito regresar esto a lo importante.

—Déjame contarte sobre la vez que hice un pastelito de Ginny. — Me tranquilizo un poco, reviviendo esa maravillosa noche. —Te unté en chocolate y crema y lo lamí para mi satisfacción. Me despojaste. Fue tan sexy como follar, era hilarante mirándote tratar de ganar la partida.

Me mira con una sonrisa suave y una pizca de tristeza detrás de sus ojos. Quiere recordar mucho, y puedo ver con perfecta claridad que la está matando que no puede, tanto como me está matando.

—No has oído la mitad de eso, Ginny—, le digo. —Las cosas que hemos hecho, las veces que hemos tenido. Tantos recuerdos increíbles.

—Lo sé. — Su mano alcanza mi cara y me cubre la mejilla, alisando mi barba. —Y aunque no los recuerde en este momento, me encanta escucharte contar nuestra historia—. Sonríe. —La mayor parte, de todos modos.

Cierro los ojos y acaricio un poco la palma de su mano, besando el centro. No quiero adelantarme, pero siento que se está enamorando de mí una vez más. En su mayor parte, estar juntos hoy ha sido muy fácil y natural. Incluso las tontas disputas entre nosotros. Sus reacciones hacia mí, en todos los sentidos, son perfectamente Ginny y perfectamente nosotros. Me pregunto si estaría satisfecho con solo encontrar su amor otra vez. ¿Sería suficiente sin sus recuerdos? Por supuesto, lo haría suficiente.

Pero parte de nuestra conexión es todo lo que hemos compartido desde que nos conocimos. Las cosas que nos hicieron más fuertes. Pero no se trata solo de las cosas que nos acercaron y nos fortalecieron. No se trata solo de reconstruir todo eso para ella y para mí. Hay una cosa que solo tiene que recordar. O dos cosas Maddie y James. No puedo dejar que esos recuerdos se desvanezcan, no importa cuántos más creamos. Ella tiene que tener todos sus años atrás. Solo tiene que hacerlo.

Mi teléfono suena y Ginny lo busca. La cara de James. Tentándome, y cuando Ginny mira su hermosa cara en mi pantalla, no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer. No quiero molestar a mi hijo y no quiero molestar a Ginny. He hablado con los niños dos veces al día, pero solo cuando Ginny ha estado en la ducha.

—¿Cómo es que puedo ver su cara?—, Pregunta, y me quedo quieto, confundido por un momento.

Entonces recuerdo que mi chica no solo se perdiendo dieciséis años de recuerdos. Le faltan dieciséis años de avance tecnológico.

—Es FaceTime. Como una video llamada.

—Oh—. Su labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes. —Deberías responder—, dice, entregándome el teléfono que suena. —Quiero verlos.

Estoy atónito. Feliz pero cauteloso.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí—. Me empuja el teléfono. —Responder.

—No quiero molestarlos, Ginny—, digo, odiándome por ello. Si protejo a mis hijos, lastimo a Ginny. No puedo ganar en esta.

El teléfono suena, y sus ojos tristes miran mi forma inútil.

—Por favor—. Ella mendiga, y es como un cuchillo en mi corazón. —Necesito verlos. Para hablar con ellos. —Traga saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza para sí misma. Sé que hay una parte de ella que falta mucho más que sus recuerdos y yo. Pasó incontables horas en sus habitaciones, simplemente tumbada en la cama, esperando que esto desencadene algo. Tal vez estaba equivocado al separarlos. —Es un dolor aquí.— Alcanzando su pecho, aplana su palma sobre su corazón, y su anillo de bodas brilla. —Hoy ha sido maravilloso, y terminaría perfectamente si pudiera verlos.

Mi garganta se obstruye con culpa, tristeza y muchas otras emociones que tragar de una vez. ¿Cómo puedo rechazarla? Le quito el teléfono de la mano y llamo a James, forzando cualquier señal de aprensión. Me recuesto en el sofá y animo a Ginny a acercarse mientras suena y se conecta. Y luego él está allí. Mi hijo.

Su cabello está húmedo y él está en un traje de baño.

—Hey amigo.

Su rostro está a medio camino entre la emoción y la incertidumbre.

—¿Mamá?

—Hola—, Ginny grita, genuinamente feliz. Ella puede ver la inquietud de su hijo, y el instinto le dice que lo haga bien. Mi maldito corazón retumba en mi pecho.

Creo que hay algunos golpees en el fondo, una puerta, y James es repentinamente emboscado por su hermana.

—¿Está mamá allí?—, Pregunta Maddie, un poco frenética mientras aparece en la pantalla con James. —¡Mamá!— No tiene ningún malestar, solo emoción pura.

Ginny se inclina hacia delante para acercarse, tocando la pantalla con la yema del dedo.

—¿Cómo están los dos? ¿Se diviertes con la abuela y el abuelo?

—Hemos estado surfeando—, le dice Maddie con entusiasmo. —Bueno, yo y James lo hicimos. El abuelo se pegó al tablero de boogie—. Ginny se ríe y, Dios, podría llorar. —Mamá, ¿recuperaste tu memoria?— Maddie, aburrida de las conversaciones de surf, hace la pregunta que sabía que haría, mientras que James solo lo pensaría.

Ginny sonríe.

—Hemos progresado.— Ella me mira. —¿No es así, papá?

Su mirada sugiere que debería arreglarlo. Rápidamente me cepillo los ojos y me aclaro la garganta.

—Gran progreso—, confirmo.

—Cuéntanos lo que estás haciendo—, dice James.

—Tu padre me llevó en su motocicleta hoy—, comienza Ginny. —Dimos un paseo por el parque, nos detuvimos en un café y comimos mi plato favorito para el almuerzo.— Sonríe, y me resisto a la tentación de recordarle que en realidad no comió su almuerzo favorito. —Ahora estamos viendo fotos de nuestra boda.

—¿Y recuerdas algo de eso?— Los ojos marrones oscuros de Maddie, una imagen especular de los de su madre, brillan con tanta esperanza, que simplemente no puedo ver que se hayan desvanecido.

—Ha habido algunas cosas, sí—, salto, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny y apretándola más cerca. —Como tu madre sabe cosas, pero no está muy segura de cómo las conoce.

—¿Cómo qué?—, Pregunta James.

—Como si supiera cómo montar en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de papá. Pero no recuerdo haber andado en moto antes de hoy. ¿Qué tan genial es eso?— Ginny aplaude emocionada. Todo lo que puedo ver es sinceridad en ella. Nada más que el deseo de una madre de asegurarse de que sus hijos estén felices y tranquilos, pase lo que pase. Su camino con ellos, incluso si no tiene idea, es Ginny de principio a fin. Está dentro de ella, y no está perdido. —Luego me llevó a dar un romántico paseo por el parque hasta donde tuvimos una de nuestras primeras citas.

Ambos se miran unos a otros con los ojos en blanco e imitan los que vomitan con los dedos en la boca. Me río, al igual que Ginny.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?— James presiona, hecho con las cosas descuidadas.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas que tu papá me dijo en el pasado. Pero suficiente de eso. ¿Cómo está todo allí? —Ginny se acomoda en el sofá y se siente cómoda, charlando alegremente con nuestros hijos durante unos buenos diez minutos. Y me quedo donde estoy, contento de mirarla. Podría salir de la habitación y ella no se daría cuenta, y por primera vez en mi vida, no me duele saber que no me extrañaría si no estuviera aquí.

Cuando termina, les manda a los dos un beso sobre la promesa de llamar al día siguiente, y suspira cuando ella cuelga, mirando hacia el teléfono con una leve sonrisa. Pasan unos minutos antes de que ella salga de su ensoñación y me busque.

—No quería despedirme, de todos modos—, bromeo en voz baja.

Ríe ligeramente y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Lo siento.

—Nunca te disculpes por amar a nuestros hijos más que a mí.— Me doy cuenta de mi error en el segundo desde que cayó, mi gran lengua. Quiéreme. ¿Ella? ¿Puede? ¿Lo hará?

—Te amo de todos modos—, argumenta en voz baja, bajando mi mirada a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hay una inconfundible incertidumbre en su tono.

—No espero que te despiertes de un coma sin recordarme y que de inmediato me quieras, Ginny.— Nunca me ha dolido tanto decir algo.

Girando lentamente su espalda, su cabeza sobre mi regazo, me mira.

—Amo a nuestros hijos—, me dice, su mano en su corazón. —Puedo sentirlo aquí.

Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella y la aprieto, tratando de no dejarme decepcionar. El instinto de una madre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en existencia. Puede doler, pero también me inyecta más fortaleza. Si los próximos días son algo así como hoy, apartando el momento con Romilda, entonces estará locamente enamorada de mí en muy poco tiempo.

Espero.

Rezo.

No hay duda de que la lujuria está ahí. Me reconforta el hecho de que así es como comenzó para nosotros. Esa lujuria. Ese deseo. La necesidad de ser uno sobre el otro. Ahora lo veo en ella: la moderación que se necesita para contenerse, la necesidad abrumadora de violarme. Tengo que dejarla ir a su propio ritmo, y ese ritmo se ha acelerado satisfactoriamente hoy. Pero sé que ella también se está conteniendo, y tengo la sensación dentro de mí de que es porque tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo de lo que siente por mí sin siquiera conocerme realmente. Justo como ella tenía miedo hace tantos años.

Ginny intenta reprimir un bostezo y hace un trabajo terrible.

—Es hora de ir a la cama.— Me levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. —Debes de estar exhausta.

Me deja llevarla por los hombros arriba. Sonrío en privado, pero siento un poco de culpa arrastrándome. Está exagerando las cosas, y es mi culpa.

La usual ráfaga de nervios desciende mientras más nos acercamos a nuestra habitación. Hoy ha sido un gran paso adelante. ¿Sería demasiado pedir?...

—Buenas noches—. Se vuelve hacia la puerta y toma la manija, mordiéndose el labio mientras retrocede.

Yo muero. Una y otra vez por dentro, muero.

—Buenas noches—. Me giro rápidamente y me dirijo a la habitación de invitados antes de que pueda ver la devastación en mi rostro. Claramente es demasiado pedir.

Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, me desnudé y me metí en la cama desconocida. Es fría y solitaria.

Salto y giro durante horas, no duermo en ninguna parte, no es que sea una gran sorpresa. Estoy a punto de darme por vencido y ponerme en el sofá, cuando escucho una conmoción en el rellano. Preocupado, hace que me levante y vaya a ver a Ginny, pero el sonido de la manija de la puerta me detiene. La luz se cuela en la habitación a través del pequeño espacio, y aparece la silueta de un cuerpo que reconocería en cualquier parte. Lentamente me siento a la cabecera de la cama. Es jodidamente ridículo que mi corazón empiece a martillear. Es jodidamente ridículo que no me atreva a moverme. Es jodidamente ridículo que estoy nervioso.

Ella se coloca con ligeros pies sobre la habitación y retira suavemente las sábanas un poco antes de arrastrarse a mi lado. Soy como una jodida estatua, dejándola levantar mi brazo para que pueda esconderse en mi costado. Ella se acomoda, con una de sus palmas en mi pectoral, la mejilla en mi pecho. Es uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida. Tan sencillo. Pero tan significativo. Ella no puede dormir sin mí.

No me importa que haya una barrera de encaje entre nosotros. No me importa que técnicamente esté en la posición incorrecta. Y luego suspira y vuelve a moverse, gateando sobre mi pecho y extendiendo su cuerpo sobre mí, con la cara en mi cuello. Sonrío, inhalando discretamente dentro de mí, rodeándola con mi brazo y sosteniéndola contra mí.

En cuestión de minutos, escucho su respiración suave, y solo unos minutos después, mis propios ojos se vuelven pesados. El hecho de que la cama no es la nuestra y tenga bultos es inconsecuente. Podría estar acostado en una cama de uñas y estar contento. Porque ella está aquí. Con su hombre.


	23. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Mi cerebro adormilado me dice que no me mueva, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué. Soy consciente de que estoy acurrucado alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny, de adelante hacia atrás, ajustado y apretado. Y soy consciente de que dormí lo mejor que tengo en más de una semana.

También estoy al tanto de algo que crece entre mi ingle y su culo. Es por eso que no debería moverme. Pero Ginny no recibe la advertencia. Su cuerpo comienza a estirarse, y ella gime. Oh, mierda. Mis músculos se bloquean, mi cuerpo se congela, y contengo la respiración mientras ella clava su culo en mí, causando todo tipo de caos en mi polla y mi cabeza. Dios mío, ¿qué tipo de tortura es esta?

Luego, de repente la inmoviliza, mi erección se acuña entre sus muslos, mis dientes rechinan mientras me abro camino a través de la tortuosa sensibilidad.

—Oh... —respira, moviéndose un poco, como si no tuviera suficiente dolor.

—No te muevas, Ginny—, le advierto. Estoy tan jodidamente duro que podría romperse. —Por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Entonces deberías.— Necesito salir de esta cama antes de que el radar en mi pene gane y encuentre su objetivo.

La mitad de mí lo quiere. En realidad, la mejor parte de mí lo quiere. Podría recuperar su memoria. Me abofeteo mentalmente por mi pensamiento irracional. Pero, una vez más, mi falta de razón es una de las cosas que Ginny ama de mí... ¿enserio? Jesús, Harry, ordena tu mierda.

Caídas tranquilas, y ella espera pacientemente mientras me concentro en hablar por mi drogadicción. Cinco minutos después, todavía soy de hierro.

—No está bien—, finalmente admito. Mi pene tiene y siempre tendrá una mente propia en lo que concierne a mi esposa. —No va a bajar.— Me relajo y aprieto más a Ginny, con la esperanza de que la restricción del pequeño cabrón rampante pueda ayudar.

—Está bien—, dice Ginny, sorprendiéndome un poco.

¿Eh? ¿Qué, mi polla dura o mi polla dónde está? Solo un pequeño empujón hacia la izquierda y estaré dentro de ella.

¿Estaría bien? Mierda, cambia el tema rápidamente.

—¿No podías dormir?

—No. Algo no era... —Se desvanece, calmándose. —Correcto.

—Esto. No tenías esto—. La aprieto con fuerza, y ella asiente, suspirando y poniéndose de nuevo.

—Esto es bonito.

—Sería mejor si estuvieras desnuda—, digo sin pensar, preguntándome cuánto quiero lastimarme físicamente.

—¿En serio?— Suena realmente sorprendida por eso, y yo frunzo el ceño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Porque anoche vi muy bien mi cuerpo en el espejo y, francamente, no es bonito.

Mi polla se encoge a nada en un segundo mientras miro con incredulidad su cabello.

—Estrías—, refunfuña. —¿Tetas caídas, y qué diablos pasó con mi cintura?

¿Está jugando algún tipo de juego cruel? —Retira eso—, casi gruño en su pelo. No la dejaré hablar tan tonterías. —Date la vuelta.— Aflojo su cuerpo hasta que ella está frente a mí, un poco alarmada. —Vamos a aclarar una cosa, señora.— Agito un dedo acusador arriba y abajo de su cuerpo reclinado. —Todo esto de aquí es mío, y me encanta. Tus senos son perfectos—. Me dejo echar un breve vistazo a los montículos debajo de su negligé de encaje, con la boca echa agua por probarlos. —Tu cintura es perfecta, y las estrías de las que hablas me hacen sonreír todos los días. Son parte de ti, una parte de nosotros. Las amo, casi tanto como amo tus senos, y amo mucho tus tetas. Un verdadero montón. Y, para que conste, tú también.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí, lo haces.— Asiento bruscamente. Soy inmoral. No me importa —Los amas porque los amo. Entonces, ¿ya terminamos?

—Supongo que sí.— Sus ojos están muy abiertos, desconcertados, aunque siento algo de satisfacción en algún lugar dentro de ella.

Su mirada baja a mi estómago, sus dientes se hunden en su labio y muerden.

—¿Qué pasó?—, Pregunta, trazando una línea continua sobre mi estómago, rozando ambas cicatrices.

Cierro los ojos y sigo mi instinto, confirmando lo que ella cree que sabe.

—Tuve un accidente de motocicleta hace años.— Me odio a mí mismo por no contarle todo, aunque me apresuro a asegurarme de que es lo mejor. Esa mierda podría romperla ahora mismo. Retiro su mano de mi estómago y muevo sus dedos hacia mis labios, besándolos dulcemente. No he perdido mi habilidad maestra para distraer a mi esposa. Sus ojos brillan y parpadea rápidamente. —Date la vuelta—, ordené suavemente.

Ella obedece sin titubear, dando vueltas mientras tomo mi teléfono y pongo el Sonos, dejando que las pistas se mezclen. Se retuerce en mi cuerpo y mi polla cobra vida de nuevo así. Y callado cae. Y pienso en la chispa de fuego que vi en sus ojos antes de que ella se alejara de mí. Y como un presagio o algo así, una canción que ha estado con nosotros a través de los buenos tiempos y las malas derivaciones de los altavoces. 'Angel' de Massive Attack. Me pongo rígido, preguntándome si eso sacudirá cualquier cosa en ella.

—¿Harry?—, Dice en voz baja, y tarareo mi reconocimiento, conteniendo la respiración en anticipación.

Pero ella no dice nada. En cambio, ella se arrastra de nuevo y me mira directamente a los ojos. Y la veo a ella. Mi mujer. El hambre por mí que ella nunca puede mantener a raya. El impulso de atacarme y hacerme estragos. El deseo visiblemente potente con el que me enfrento a diario, desde el momento en que despierta hasta el momento en que se queda dormida en mis brazos. Todo está mirándome ahora, y por primera vez en nuestra historia juntos, soy reacio a darle lo que ella claramente quiere. Lo que necesito.

—¿Qué?—, Le susurré, apartando un mechón de cabello suelto de su cara mientras la música se construye y toma el control.

Sin decir una palabra, ella me empuja hacia mi espalda y se extiende a horcajadas sobre mi estómago. Trago algo de contención cuando su culo desnudo se encuentra con mi piel, el calor de su núcleo contra mi carne. Ella toma la parte inferior de su camisón de encaje y se lo sube por el cuerpo.

—Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?—, Le pregunto, a pesar de querer desesperadamente que lo haga.

Sus senos son libres, pesados e hinchados, y trago de nuevo.

—No sé.— Lo tira a un lado y baja su torso hacia el mío, tomando mis mejillas. —Pero todo me dice que lo haga.

—¿Estás segura?— Nunca esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Jamás. Y mi polla está seriamente palpitante en protesta por mi renuencia.

Su respuesta es un beso. Un beso suave en la esquina de mi boca. Es ligero y casto, pero el más consumible que se pueda imaginar. Mis manos se mueven hacia su espalda y patinan sobre su suave piel, mis ojos se cierran en éxtasis. Déjala ser. Deje que tome la iniciativa y dicte nuestra reunión.

Relajándome en el colchón, abro mi boca cuando lame la costura de mis labios, su lengua suave buscándome. Oh Dios, este es el cielo. Retenerme es un crimen. Dejarla controlar el ritmo es una batalla como ninguna otra. Su trasero se levanta de mi estómago, y mi polla brota, rozando el calor entre sus piernas. Yo salto. Ella salta. Gimo por nuestro beso, y ella se lo traga en un suspiro. Su boca seduce a la mía perezosamente mientras baja una fracción sobre mi llorosa y ansiosa polla. Y como estaba hecha solo para mí, que era, me amortigua perfectamente, deslizándose por mi eje con facilidad.

—Oh Dios—, respira, y sonrío alrededor de sus labios, arrojado a la dicha.

La pista, nuestra pista, continúa jugando, creciendo hasta el crescendo.

—No Nena. Ese soy yo.

Ella se masturba y sale volando de mi cuerpo, haciéndome silbar por la retirada repentina e inesperada.

—¡Joder!— Me cubro, apretando los dientes, y la encuentro sentada en el borde de la cama mirando a la pared. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No se sentía bien? —Ginny, ¿qué pasa, nena?

Rápidamente me arrastro hasta el borde de la cama y rodeo su cuerpo con un brazo, instantáneamente obtengo un indicio de su temblorosa forma. Ella está temblando.

—Ginny, háblame, por favor.

Niega con la cabeza, mirándome con ojos perturbados.

—Tuve un de recuerdo.

Intento no retroceder. ¿Es bueno eso?

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé.— Mira la alfombra, sus dedos juguetean en su regazo. —Sucedió tan rápido. Dios mío, apaga esa música. —Mira alrededor de la habitación, como si buscara el estéreo. —No puedo soportarlo.— Sus manos cubren sus oídos, y mi maldito corazón se divide.

Rápidamente encuentro mi teléfono y lo apago.

—Botes de remos—, murmura, con la frente pesada. Esa pista. Sus palabras. —Vi botes de remos.

—¿Botes de remos?

—Sí—. Se levanta y comienza a pasearse por la habitación, desnuda como puede, aunque está demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta, o tal vez dar un tirón. —¿Por qué diablos iba a ver botes de remos?

Algo hace clic, y cae en su lugar. Me levanto y tomo su mano, llevándola a nuestra propia habitación.

—Es por esto—. Abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco algo, entregándoselo a ella. Mira el libro. —Giuseppe Cavalli—, le digo. —Tenías una de sus piezas colgadas en el dormitorio principal de mi ático en Lusso.— Me siento a su lado y abro el libro en la página donde está la fotografía, ansioso por verla, con la esperanza de que suba más que una escena retrospectiva. —Ahí.— Señalo la imagen. —El original está colgado en nuestro comedor. Él era el maestro de la luz. Me contaste todo sobre él cuando me diste una visita guiada por mi nuevo departamento. Fue la primera vez que nosotros... bueno, hice el amor.

—¿Lo hicimos?

—Sí—. Frunzo el ceño. ¿No le he dicho esto ya? —En el baño del Lusso en la noche de lanzamiento. Te compré este libro—. Me dirijo hacia atrás, donde todavía está la nota. —Con esto.

Ginny saca el pedazo de papel y lo lee en voz alta.

—Eres como un libro que no puedo dejar. Necesito saber más.

—¿Te acuerdas, cariño?— Pregunto, mirándola escanear las palabras, esperando y rezando para que encuentre algo que coincida con el recuerdo.

Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente algún recuerdo. Y sé que lo está. Pero cuando se desploma y cae una lágrima, salpicando el papel en su mano, sé que no.

—Fue tan vívido.— Me mira. —Tan real. Sentí a alguien allí conmigo, mirando los barcos. Fuiste tú. No pude verte, pero te sentí. Como si te sintiera desde que me desperté después del accidente. Te siento todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no nos tocamos. Incluso cuando no estás en la habitación.

Sonrío tristemente y la pongo en mi regazo.

—Tiempo, cariño. Dale tiempo. —Mientras la tranquilizo, estoy trabajando duro para tranquilizarme.

Ese recuerdo debe haber sido jodidamente poderoso para lanzarla fuera de mi cuerpo así. Nada puede distraerla de mí, especialmente cuando estoy dentro de ella. Enfrentar el hecho de que hay una fuerza más poderosa que yo en la vida de mi esposa en este momento es lo más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar. Porque, de todas las cosas en este mundo que pueden mejorarla, solo sé que soy su mejor oportunidad.


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

— _Tres.— Estoy acosando a mi presa, acercándome, mirando cómo se aleja de mí con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Dos—, gruñí, cogí velocidad, me reí por dentro cuando escuchó un chillido y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. —Uno—, grito, llevándolos de tres en tres e irrumpiendo en nuestra habitación. Está de pie en el otro lado, una lata de crema en una mano, un tarro de chocolate en la otra. Y ella está gloriosamente desnuda, a excepción de la sonrisa seductora que está usando._

— _Hazlo peor, señor Potter._

— _Cero, nena._

 _Comienzo y me masturbo, friccionando frenéticamente mi entorno._

—¿Harry?

Ginny entra en mi visión, de pie al final de la cama en bata.

—Debo haberme quedado dormido de nuevo. — Me froto la cara con las palmas de las manos, preguntándome cómo podría estar tan cansado después de tan buena noche de sueño.

—Acabo de hablar con Luna. Quiere que nos veamos para cenar mañana por la noche.

No puedo pensar en nada peor que ponerme frente a las personas e intentar sonreír. Solo quiero esconderme en nuestra pequeña mansión hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Estoy en la cúspide de sugerir que hagamos eso exactamente, pero Ginny habla primero.

—Estoy deseando verla.

Por supuesto que lo está. La mejor amiga de Ginny es una de las únicas personas que reconoce. Y esa maldita picadura es como un gran barco de guerra portugués.

—Genial. — Sonrío a través de mi falso entusiasmo.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. — Se dirige hacia el baño, apuntando a mi teléfono en la cama. —Los niños llamaron mientras dormías.

—¿Respondiste? — La idea de que ella mirara fijamente mi teléfono mientras sonaba, sus rostros en mi pantalla, es insoportable.

—Por supuesto que respondí. — Parece casi ofendida. —Ellos han estado pescando hoy. Papá atrapó un pez dorado. James envió las imágenes.

Busco mi teléfono, ansioso por ver sus caras. Y solté una carcajada cuando James apareció en mi pantalla, con un enorme pez colgando de su mano, con una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro. Y luego está Maddie, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el pez como si fuera un gran tiburón blanco.

—Míralos—. Mi corazón se hincha mientras me dirijo a Ginny, su sonrisa es tan brillante como la mía.

—James se parece tanto a ti en esa foto. — El comentario de Ginny me tiene enfocando en mi niño una vez más.

Está en lo correcto. Lo hace, más de lo habitual.

—Guapo—, agrega.

Le disparo una mirada, y ella se encoge de hombros, un poco tímidamente.

—Y Maddie se parece a ti. Hermosa.

Sus labios se tuercen un poco. Si ella se atreve a desafiar por eso...

—Es bastante aterrador, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tan similares son de nosotros?

—Sí. — Se acerca y mira hacia la pantalla conmigo.

—No da miedo—, le respondo, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. —Son niños afortunados.

Se ríe, una verdadera risa, una risa que aprieta el estómago. Es un espectáculo para la vista, y me tiene sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Eres tan cabezón.

—Entonces ya está dicho. Ahora lleva ese hermoso culo a la ducha. Te llevaré a un lugar especial después de tu sesión de terapia.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en llamar a Elsie sobre su oferta. El yoga puede ser el tipo de cosa que necesito. Toda esta terapia es inútil. Lo odio. Simplemente me hace sentir como una mierda y sin esperanza.

Entiendo su punto, completamente. Odio verla tan desanimada cada vez que deja una sesión. Pero...

—Tenemos clases de yoga en el club de salud—, le recuerdo. —Si quieres hacerlo, te conseguiré una de las clases. — De esa manera ella todavía estará cerca.

—¿Yoga en un estudio con otras treinta personas? — Arrugó su nariz hacia mí. —No es realmente la relajación que tenía en mente. Las clases de Elsie suenan mucho más terapéuticas. Uno a uno. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que el yoga es yoga.

Gira sus ojos y se dirige al baño.

—Pero Elsie tiene esta cosa espiritual pasando.

Hago una mueca cuando me levanto y la sigo.

—No vas a ser todo una hippie para mí, ¿verdad? — Sonrío cuando dice mucho. —Aunque si quieres dejar de usar sujetadores durante el día, estoy de acuerdo con eso. — Aprovechándola frente al espejo, la giro, su jadeo de sorpresa lujuriosa es como música para mis oídos.

—Lo digo en serio. — Ella trata de obligarme a alejarme, y mi disposición es rápidamente desairada como resultado.

—Yo también—. La tiro de regreso. —Si quieres hacer yoga, tenemos un club de salud perfecto para que lo hagas en él. Tiene sentido que estés en el club. —Perfecto jodido sentido.

—¿Entonces puedes vigilarme?

—Exactamente.

Sus ojos se estrechan, cabreados.

—Supongo que tuve una vida más allá de ti antes del accidente—, dice, señalando un puchero en mi dirección. —¿O me mantuviste clavada a tu lado permanentemente?

Me burlo.

—Lo deseabas.

—Voy a hacer yoga en el centro de bienestar de Elsie, y no puedes detenerme.

¿Quiere hacer apuestas sobre eso? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro club, si ella quiere practicar yoga? ¿Y qué pasaría si sus recuerdos regresan mientras yo no estoy con ella? Dios sabe, si ella repentinamente recuerda todo, sin duda podría provocar un ataque de pánico.

Estoy a punto de reafirmar mi negativa a dejarla ir, pero retrocedo, recordándome a mí mismo que mi vida está prácticamente colgando en la balanza. No puedo hacer que recuerde si no me está hablando, y eso es lo que sucederá si le niego esto. Suave suavemente. Paciencia.

—Bien—. Escupo la palabra con fuerza. —Pero te llevo y te recojo—.

—Me gustaría conducir yo misma.

Me río, fuerte y ruidoso. Ella me está probando ahora.

—No me presiones, Ginny. Acepté el yoga. Eso es todo lo que estás ganando. —Me empujo en su frente y la aprieto con fuerza. —Fin de la discusión.

—Estoy conduciendo—. Empuja sus caderas en mi ingle. —Fin de la conversación.


	25. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25**

GINNY

Estoy dividida entre la necesidad de mantenerlo cerca y la necesidad de separarle desesperadamente. Para encontrar algo de independencia antes de venir a apoyarme demasiado en él.

El yoga es el lugar perfecto para comenzar, a solo un par de horas de él. El gran mundo es un lugar aterrador, pero no va a ser menos aterrador a menos que siga adelante. Así que me voy, y no me importa cuánto se enoje al respecto. Y yo misma estoy conduciendo.

Elsie estaba encantada de saber de mí y se ofreció a dejar que me reuniera con ella esta tarde. Estoy deseando que llegue, y cuando baje las escaleras, sintiéndome brillante y positiva, veo a Harry paseando por el pasillo. No dejo que su claro desagrado me derribe.

—¿Las llaves?— Pregunto, tirando de mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

El ceño fruncido que me lanzó es feroz, como lo es su postura. El hombre puede enfurruñarse, eso me he dado cuenta. Pero su naturaleza temperamental cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere es extrañamente entrañable. Familiar. Gruñe, mirándome de arriba abajo, entregándome un manojo de llaves y una preciosa cosa de color rosa y oro.

Le frunzo el ceño. No es mucho más grande que una tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu teléfono.

—Oh—. Sonrío y lo meto en mi bolso y me quito un mechón de cabello, asegurando mi cabello en una cola de caballo con cuidado.

—No estoy contento con esto.

—Ni una mierda.

Ese ceño fruncido, se oscurece, y mi sonrisa se ensancha.

—No presiones tu suerte.

—No presiones el tuyo. — Me río, pasándolo y yendo hacia la puerta. Mi hombro roza su brazo, y antes de saber lo que pasó, estoy presionada contra la pared más cercana por su duro cuerpo. Maldición, este hombre se mueve rápido.

Poniéndose en mi cara, con sus ojos verdes casi opacos, gruñe, bajo y profundo. Su corazón está sonando en su pecho, los latidos me penetran. Él está preocupado. ¿Preocupado por estar lejos de mí? Puede ser poco saludable e irrazonable, pero para mí es extrañamente reconfortante.

Cada movimiento que hace este hombre, todo lo que dice, todas sus expresiones faciales y reacciones, todos me tocan en algún lugar profundo, y mi instinto me dice que todo está bien. Todo estará bien. El instinto me dice cómo reaccionar. Mi corazón me dice cómo amarlo. Mi mente me dice cómo manejarlo.

Lentamente estoy juntando todo, descifrándolo. Él es la parte más grande de lo que soy.

—Voy a conducir con cuidado. — Mi instinto de tranquilizarlo es muy natural. Me pregunto de dónde viene, ya que es completamente irracional. —Voy a estar un par de horas, como máximo. Volveré antes de que lo sepas, lo prometo.

—¿Y si no lo haces? — Habla en serio, su mente girando con terror y en el peor de los casos. —¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en alargar finalmente las riendas que tengo sobre ti? Años, Ginny. Años de mi miedo luchando con mi razón.

—¿Tienes un lado razonable?—, Pregunto, tratando de arrojar un poco de luz en la mezcla. Esto es completamente ridículo. Voy a yoga por dos horas, máxima.

Sus ojos verdes se estrechan en brechas de advertencia.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, señora. — No está impresionado, y como el astuto bastardo que supuse que es, me tira esas hermosas caderas en mi ingle, usando su poder sobre mí como el arma que es. —Necesitamos hacer las paces.

—¿No lo hemos hecho? — Me río, tratando de escabullirme libremente, aunque sé que no iré a ninguna parte hasta que él lo diga.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho. — Sus ojos ahora brillan, hipnotizantes, mientras deja caer su boca en mi mejilla y toma un ligero mordisco. Él ronronea, y yo gimo, teniendo que evitar parar de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared detrás de mí. Lo que él puede hacerme, cómo él puede hacerme sentir, me tambalea todo el tiempo. —Quédate conmigo.

Mis ojos se cierran, la sensación de sus adorables labios que se arrastraban perezosamente por mi cara me debilitaba. Él llega a mi boca y mete la lengua a lo largo y ancho, empujándome más arriba en la pared. Oh mi señor, él es un jodido dios. Mi temperatura está subiendo, mi sangre corre por mis venas, mi mente bombardeada. Y luego lo siento sonreír alrededor de nuestro beso. No tengo que verlo para saber que es una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—No—. Encuentro un poco de fuerza de voluntad y me aparto de mi dicha, alejándolo, ignorando el gruñido animal. Estoy aprendiendo su juego. Me llevo mi bolso al hombro y pongo mi respiración en el buen camino. Jesucristo, cada parte de mí lo quiere, quiere dejar que me consuma por completo, que me haga el amor. Pero estoy tan nerviosa por eso. Mis ojos caen a su ingle. Lo sentí. Solo brevemente, pero lo sentí. Es jodidamente colosal, pero se sentía increíblemente sangriento, solo ese golpe. Rápidamente realineo mis pensamientos antes de saltarlo. ¿Le gustaría eso? —Voy a hacer yoga.

—Entonces serás castigado más tarde, señora.

—Bien. — Me dirijo a la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, me sonríe. Porque creo que podría estar enamorada del loco.

Mientras me encamino hacia el BMW, me repongo, apartando mi deseo y me concentro en la tarde que viene. Tomando la manija de la puerta, miro hacia atrás mientras la abro, encontrándome con Harry en la puerta de entrada, su hombro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sus grandes brazos cruzados sobre su gran pecho. Él está sonriendo. Loco lunático.

Girando hacia el auto, solo me detengo de caer en el asiento. O en el regazo del amigo de Harry.

No es que haya mucho espacio para que el enorme hombre negro ocupe el asiento del conductor.

—¿Pero qué?—, Balbuceé, enderezándome y tomando la parte superior de la puerta.

Él levanta sus gafas envolventes y una sonrisa resplandeciente, mostrando un diente de oro.

—Buenas tarde, muchacha—, retumba, pasando el dedo al otro lado del automóvil. —Es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

Mis dientes se aprietan con fuerza a tal punto que podría desmoronarlos, y miro hacia arriba para encontrar a un hombre de aspecto muy petulante que aún mantiene posición en la entrada. ¡Increíble!

—¡Eres tú quien va a ser castigado! — Grito, dando pisotones hacia el lado del pasajero. No tengo tiempo para discutir; Llegaré tarde a mi primera clase, y ciertamente no cambiaré la montaña de un hombre en el asiento del conductor.

—¡Espero con ansias, señorita!—, Hace un gesto de irritación entre risas, ganándome una mueca que rivaliza con cualquier cosa que él diseñe.

—Doy un portazo y miro a Ron. No puedo creer que te haya obligado a conducirme.

Ron se ríe, sus enormes dedos de salchicha agarrando el volante.

—Muchacha, te conduje por todos lados cuando los dos se engancharon por primera vez.

—No me sorprende—, le digo, mirando su perfil pensativamente. —Tengo déjà vu—, musito en voz baja, y él sonríe. Él tiene una sonrisa encantadora, cálida y tranquilizadora.

—Eso no me sorprende, muchacha. — Su mano izquierda suelta el volante, extendiéndose hacia mí, con la palma hacia arriba. Pongo la mía en la enorme palma y él la agarra, firme pero gentil. —¿Te sientes abrumada?

—Por todo.

—Pero sobre todo por él, ¿verdad?

—Es un hombre intenso.

—Como te he dicho un millón de veces antes, muchacha, solo contigo. — Poniendo mi mano en mi regazo, él toma su propio regreso al volante. —Tú y esos niños son su mundo, pero ya lo sabes. No hay nadie en este planeta como Harry Potter. —Se ríe un poco, y sonrío, sintiendo una afición que emana del tipo grande que de alguna manera se siente bien.

—Vas a decirme que sea fácil con él, ¿verdad?

—Ese hijo de puta es frágil bajo toda esa valentía y músculo.

—Él pasó por mucho. Su hermano, su tío.

Ron tararea, devolviendo toda su atención al camino.

—¿Esperando su primera sesión con Elsie?

¿Soy yo o ha cambiado rápidamente de tema? Arrugo la frente.

—Lo estoy. ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamó a Romilda? — Aprieto mis labios, mirando su reacción.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabías que ella regresó?

Él dirige su cara lentamente hacia la mía.

—Lo sé.

— No me está dando nada, así que continúo presionando ligeramente.

—¿Tengo algo de qué preocuparme?

—Muchacha, no hay una mujer muerta o viva que le gire la cabeza a tu marido.

—Pero él les da la vuelta a ellas—, le señalo, sabiendo en el fondo que no es realmente mi marido de quien debo preocuparme, sino la desesperación de una mujer. Harry es impresionante. Alto, seguro, fuerte y un montón de otras cosas.

—Él no ve a ninguna de ellas. — Su mirada ahora es casi severa, como si le molestara que estuviera dejando que algo aparentemente trivial me molestara. —Solo tú existes en los ojos de ese hombre, muchacha. Nunca olvides eso.

Suspiro, mirando por la ventana mientras conducimos por las calles de Londres. Y me regaño a mí misma porque aunque mis recuerdos están un poco perdidos, mi instinto no. Para Harry Potter, soy la vida.

HG

Ron me deja con instrucciones de llamarlo cuando esté lista, y lo primero que me impacta cuando entro en el estudio de Elsie es el sonido de la música de fondo, que rápidamente determino que son llamadas de ballenas. El lugar es cálido, las paredes están formadas por paneles de madera oscura, solo algunos pequeños focos dispersos entre las docenas de plantas de pie.

Unos cuantos tapices de teñido anudado cuelgan de las paredes, y una pequeña fuente en la esquina gotea agua calmando por el lado de relucientes rocas grises.

—Ginny—. La voz de Elsie combina perfectamente con la escena, todo tranquilo y relajante. Es pacífico, tranquilo y me siento a gusto. —Qué lindo verte. — Me besa en ambas mejillas, me enlaza con sus brazos y nos acerca a unas puertas de bambú, y las abre. —Aquí es donde practicaremos—. Prácticamente flota por la habitación, su largo encubrimiento blanco arrastrando el suelo. Tomando una alfombra de un gancho en la pared, ella me lo tiende. —Déjame tomar tu bolso y comenzaremos.

—Gracias. — Renuncio a mi cartera y me arrodillo. —No estaba seguro de qué ponerme. — Me quito las polainas.

—Eso está bien. Mientras te sientas cómodo.

Elsie se quita el encubrimiento sobre su cabeza, revelando una figura tonificada y con curvas vestida con un leotardo negro. Estoy un poco asombrada; la mujer debe tener más de sesenta años, y se ve increíble. Sentada en su trasero y cruzando las piernas con facilidad, me invita a seguirla, lo cual hago, un poco nerviosa.

—Respira por la nariz lentamente y por la boca. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Despeja tu mente, y déjame llevarte en un viaje a otro mundo.

Lucho por aclarar mi mente, lo cual es más complicado de lo que debería ser, pero ha estado tan llena durante días, luchando por encontrar recuerdos, tratando de conjeturar qué significan ciertas cosas.

Aprieto los ojos y escucho la voz de Elsie, tranquila y relajante, guiándome a través del proceso para lograr un espacio libre completo y despejado. Paz.

Se instala sobre mí como una manta cálida, y caigo en un trance, centrándome en las tranquilas instrucciones de Elsie mientras me guía a través de unas poses simples, que aparentemente limpian el cuerpo del estrés. Y funciona.

Sigo su ejemplo, aceptando la ayuda que me ofrece cuando lucho por hacer bien algunas cosas, me duele un poco la pierna en ciertas posturas. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para tener que pedirle que pare.

Una hora más tarde, estoy de espaldas, mis piernas contra la pared, mi mente clara.

—Lo hiciste tan bien, Ginny—, dice Elsie, ayudándome a bajar las piernas. —Te esperaré en la recepción. Tome tu tiempo.

Lentamente me levanto, estirándome. Siento que he dormido una semana, mi cuerpo y mi mente revitalizados y frescos. Eso fue tan maravilloso. Sonrío, a pesar de no encontrar ningún recuerdo, una nueva sensación de esperanza y satisfacción floreciente mientras recojo mi bolso y salgo del estudio, lista para agradecer a Elsie desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por sugerir esto.

La encuentro sentada en una silla de terciopelo suave, frotándose un poco de crema en las manos.

—Elsie, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente—, chillé, muy contenta. —Me siento como una nueva mujer ya.

La cara de Elsie se arruga con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se levanta y se acerca, tomando mis manos. Su piel es suave, y el olor a dulce jazmín golpea mi nariz inmediatamente, pareciendo agregar otra capa de paz sobre mí. Honestamente, esta mujer, este lugar, es como una medicina increíble.

—Le dije a Ron que esto sería bueno para ti. Me ha contado todo sobre ese hombre tuyo—. Su cabeza se inclina descaradamente y me río un poco. —Apasionado, pero un poco dominante, ¿verdad?

—Un poco—, lo admito, no queriendo abatirlo demasiado. Sé que él está luchando, también. —Él tiene buenas intenciones.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Él te ama con un fuego en su alma. Ahora, ¿te volveré a ver?

—Dios, sí. ¿Cuánto te debo por hoy?

Su mano impide que la mía entre en mi bolso.

—No cobro a amigos—, dice, mirando hacia atrás cuando se abre la puerta detrás de nosotros. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

Me giro y veo a una mujer entrando con cautela. Ella cierra la puerta detrás de ella, levantando su bolso sobre su hombro.

—Me dijeron que haces sesiones de yoga aquí.

—Por qué sí, querida—, Elsie se desliza hacia ella, su amigable sonrisa casi lo lamenta. —Pero me temo que solo enseño a un alumno a la vez, y mi horario es bastante completo.

—Oh, ya veo—. La mujer se ve triste ahora, también, y me encuentro dando un paso adelante.

—No me importa compartir mi sesión, Elsie—, le digo, sonriendo a la mujer cuando sus ojos brillan esperanzados. Después de todo, no estoy pagando. Me siento mal por acaparar una hora entera del tiempo de Elsie, y ella se niega a tomar mi dinero.

—¿Estás seguro, Ginny? — Elsie toma mi mano y aprieta.

Miro a la mujer y sonrío.

—Estoy segura de que no hará mucho ruido.

Elsie se ríe, al igual que la mujer.

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Romi. — Ella le ofrece su mano. —Realmente no tienes que hacer esto.

—Está bien. — Lo borro. Para ser justos, ella parece que podría hacer con la serenidad de este lugar, también. Ella se ve un poco triste. —Soy Ginny.

—Encantada de conocerte, Ginny.

—Las dejaré a ustedes dos para que se vean a sí mismas. — Elsie regresa al estudio. —Necesito prepararme para mi próxima sesión. Nos vemos el viernes, entonces?

—Nos vemos, Elsie—, confirmo, volviendo a Romi.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente—, dice con entusiasmo. —Recientemente me mudé a la ciudad después de una ruptura de mierda y estoy tratando de mantenerme ocupada en mi tiempo libre, y realmente podría hacerlo al tratar de relajarme. Las rupturas son estresantes.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Hoy fue mi primera sesión con Elsie. Ella es simplemente maravillosa. Amarás eso.

—No puedo esperar. Así que supongo que te veré el viernes.

—¿Te apetece un café? — Viene de la nada, sobresaltándome. Pero su cara es tan amistosa y cálida, y, por primera vez, no busco frenéticamente en mi cabeza las cosas correctas para decir.

—Oh, eso sería encantador. ¿Estás segura? No quiero tenerte.

Me río un poco.

—Confía en mí, no hay nada de lo que me estés reteniendo—. Uní mi brazo con el de ella y salimos a la calle, en dirección al café que está calle arriba. —Lamento tu ruptura.

—No lo hagas. Me libraré de él—. Romi sonríe, aunque siento una tristeza perpetua en sus ojos azules. Es una tristeza que está tratando de ocultar del mundo, y puedo relacionarme con eso. Estoy devastada porque no puedo encontrar lo que estoy buscando desesperadamente, y es difícil evitar que mi devastación se manifieste y destroce a Harry también. —La relación fue violenta—. Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho.

—Lo que no te rompe te hace más fuerte. Eso es lo que dicen, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si—, estoy de acuerdo con todo el corazón. No estoy rota. Pero ciertamente no me siento más fuerte en este momento. Llámenme tonta, pero escuchar los problemas de otra persona me hace sentir mucho mejor sobre los míos.

La conversación es fácil. Es lindo, normal. Romi no me está mirando con simpatía, no me está haciendo preguntas apremiantes, buscando en mis ojos evidencia de un recuerdo como todos a mí alrededor. Ella solo está charlando conmigo como lo haría una mujer normal.

—Oh, discúlpeme—, le dije, sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo cuando entramos a la cafetería. —Necesito llamar a alguien—. Mi pulgar titubea sobre la pantalla, y miro hacia abajo, sin saber cómo usarlo. He respondido el teléfono de Harry, pero eso fue porque me explico cómo hacerlo. Así que deslizo. Y me piden un código. —No importa. — Esperaré a que Ron me llame. —Conseguiré esto—le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. —¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un café con leche sería encantador, gracias. — Romi toma asiento mientras yo pido nuestras bebidas, sacando mi tarjeta de crédito y mirando el nombre al otro lado del frente.

—Sra. G. Potter. —El servidor me llama apagar, y vengo caliente.

—¿Cuál es el PIN?

—No tiene clave—, dice, y frunzo el ceño, atrapando a una mujer a mi izquierda pasando su tarjeta en la máquina siguiente. Sigo su ejemplo, alzando las cejas cuando veo que la máquina me dice que es aceptado. Sonrío, me encanta y tomo las bebidas, me dirijo a la mesa y me siento con Romi.

Por loco que parezca, me siento un poco rebelde, yendo fuera del curso normal de mi día.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vivías antes de venir aquí? — Pregunto.

—Newcastle. — Niega con la cabeza en una risa. —¡No puedo creer lo caro que es aquí!

Me río a mí también, porque la inflación me ha impresionado constantemente en mis dieciséis años de ausencia.

—Sí, los precios en estas partes no son una broma. — Choco su taza de café con la mía. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Solo un par de meses. Todavía me estoy estableciendo, pero echo mucho de menos a mi perro.

—¿Oh no que paso?

—El arrendatario no permitirá mascotas, así que lo perdí en la separación.

—Oh, eso es una mierda. Entonces, ¿tienes un trabajo?

—Lo tengo. Comencé hace solo un mes, pero va muy bien, y el potencial para subir la escalera es justo lo que quiero.

—¿Qué haces? — Me recliné en mi asiento, fascinada por la conversación, a pesar de ser simple y normal y probablemente aburrida para algunos. Pero es diferente.

—Me especializo en interiores de propiedades comerciales. Suena bastante aburrido, lo sé, pero me apasiona y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

—Solía ser un diseñador de interiores. — No me impresiono por completo. Yo solía ser. ¿Ahora? Ahora no sé lo que hago.

—Oh, ¿lo hiciste? — Sus ojos se iluminan mientras se sienta hacia adelante en su silla. —¿Privado? —, Pregunta, y asentí con la cabeza, diciéndole al estúpido nudo en la garganta que se fuera a la mierda. —¿Y ya no?

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Mi esposo es dueño de un club de salud. Después de tener hijos y un tiempo libre, no tenía sentido para mí trabajar allí. —Al menos, eso es lo que supongo.

Cuando Romi descansa en su silla, toma un sorbo de su café, pensativa.

—Bueno, si alguna vez decides sumergir un pie en ese mundo, sé que mi empresa siempre está buscando diseñadores talentosos en todos los sectores.

¿Qué es eso dentro de mí? ¿Emoción?

—¿De Verdad?

—¡Claro! — Ella coincide con mi entusiasmo. —¿Puedo ponerte en contacto con mi gerente, si quieres?

—Amaría eso. Déjame darte mi número—. Esa emoción se duplica cuando Romi busca su teléfono y se prepara para marcar los dígitos, mirándome rápidamente. —Es... —Me desvanezco, buscando en cada esquina de mi mente mi propio número de teléfono. —Es...

Romi se ríe.

—Nunca recuerdo el mío, tampoco. — Toca la pantalla de su teléfono y lo gira hacia mí. Veo su nombre en sus contactos y su número.

—Llámame y podemos salvarlos. — Miro hacia abajo a mi teléfono. Me está pidiendo un código nuevamente.

—¿Tu cumpleaños?—, Pregunta Romi, y miro hacia arriba, encontrándola sonriendo suavemente.

No tengo idea. ¿Soy eso predecible? Sin embargo, mi fecha de nacimiento no es el número que me viene a la mente. Así que toco los primeros cuatro dígitos que hacen: 3210. La pantalla se ilumina, una docena de iconos me miran.

—Aquí—. Se lo entrego. —Probablemente sea más fácil para ti ingresarlo en lugar de enviármelo a mí.

Sin lugar a dudas, Romi rápidamente y con agudeza pulsa su número en mi teléfono y conecta la llamada, dejando que su teléfono suene una vez antes de colgar y guardar mi número.

—Perfecto—, declaro mientras ella me lo devuelve y lo meto en mi bolsa. Ella sonríe. Es una sonrisa tan cálida. Amigable y de aceptación, y me hace sentir muy a gusto.

Hablamos de casi cualquier cosa durante la próxima hora, casi cualquier cosa, excepto mi reciente accidente. Ella no necesita saber eso, y es un alivio tenerlo fuera de mi mente por un tiempo. Solo hablando. Conocer a alguien. Alguien a quien no se supone que debo saber de él. Estoy tan inmersa en la charla, que pierdo completamente la noción del tiempo.

—Dios mío, ¿a dónde se fue el tiempo?—, Se ríe Romi, levantándose de su silla. —Se suponía que debía estar en una cita en la peluquería hace quince minutos para arreglar este trapeador.

Su cabello se ve bien, ondas largas, oscuras y brillantes que hacen que sus ojos azules sean más llamativos.

—¿No trabajas los lunes?

—Por lo general, trabajo desde casa algunos días a la semana, así que me dan un poco de libertad para escabullirme al yoga y al salón—. Ella guiña un ojo y me río. —¿Te veré el viernes?

—Claro. — Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta, y tan pronto como llego al pavimento, veo el Aston de Harry en el camino a través de los árboles que bordean la calle. Oh no. Ron debe haberlo llamado. Rápidamente encuentro mi teléfono y me encojo. Llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz llenan la pantalla bloqueada. Me encojo un poco.

—Mi esposo me está esperando.

—Oh, ¿dónde? — Romi mira hacia donde señalo, teniendo que inclinarse para poner el auto de Harry en su punto de mira. —¿Ese hombre buenarro paseando por el pavimento? — Ella me mira juguetona.

—Tienes suerte.

—Oh, compórtate. — Me río, y ella también lo hace, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Diviértete en el salón—, le digo mientras ella se marcha.

Sonrío, pensando que me gusta Romi. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa es efímera cuando me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Harry caminando por la calle en mi dirección, con una mirada de asesino.

¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?—, Ladra, temblando de rabia. —¡Me estoy volviendo loco, señora!—. Él agarra mi mano con dureza, y miro hacia atrás para ver si Romi todavía está cerca, porque sé exactamente lo que pensaría si viese este pequeño episodio.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Quítame las manos de encima—, bramé, empujándolo. —Fui a tomar un maldito café.

Su cara es la de puro shock. Y no porque fui a tomar un café.

—¡Tu boca!

—Que te jodan, idolatra. — Pasé por su lado, tratando de encaminarme hacia el auto, pero ahora me duele la pierna. ¿Esta? ¿Esta reacción ridículamente exagerada, solo porque fui a tomar un café? El hombre tiene un tornillo suelto.

—¡Maldita sea, Ginny!— Él viene detrás de mí rápidamente, alimentado por su ira. No me importa. No puede evitar que vaya a tomar un café, y ahora que lo pienso...

—Voy a volver al trabajo. — Debo estar jodidamente chiflado. ¿Por qué iba a molestarlo así? ¿Por qué empujaría al jodido oso?

Él aterriza frente a mí cuando entro al camino, cada centímetro de su alto cuerpo vibra. Cuadre mis hombros y levante mi barbilla, mostrando toda la fuerza que siento.

—Sobre mi cadáver—, susurra humildemente, acercando su rostro al mío. No hago una copia de seguridad. Nunca. —No estás lista para volver al trabajo.

—No, no estoy lista para volver a tu trabajo. ¡Porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo! Tan pronto como pueda, estaré postulando para un trabajo en el que sé lo que estoy haciendo. —Es entonces, después de la embestida de mis gritos, me doy cuenta de que no acabo de pinchar al oso, puedo que haya apuñalado a la bestia.

Su pecho se infla lentamente, su rostro se pone más rojo y más rojo. Prudentemente retrocedo ahora, lista para que la bestia explote. Pero, ¿qué vendrá primero? Porque hay dos problemas aquí, mi lenguaje y el hecho de que estoy amenazando con conseguirme otro trabajo. Él no me deja trabajar en ninguna parte excepto con él? ¡Qué estupidez!

—¡Cuidado con tu puta boca!—, Retumba, prácticamente silenciando toda la calle con el volumen. Tal vez incluso en todo Londres. —Y el día que consigues otro trabajo es el día en que me pongas seis pies bajo tierra.

—No me tientes—. Me acerco a él, consciente de su cercanía. Estará a seis pies bajo tierra a este ritmo. Con el estrés.

Abro la puerta del coche y me tiro en el asiento pesadamente, haciendo una mueca como lo hago. Me duele. En todos lados. Giro mi rostro cuando aterriza en el lado del conductor, su fuerza avergüenza a la mía.

—¡He tenido un millón de ataques al corazón en la última hora!

—Y una convulsión. Y un golpe, por la mirada en tu cara. Tomé un café, por el amor de Dios. ¿No me permite hacer eso?

—¿Con quién? — Hace volver a la vida su Aston duro, el auto suena tan enojado como él. —Porque llamé a Luna buscándote, y tú no estabas con ella.

—Tengo otros amigos también, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo quién? —, Ruge por el camino, tirándome a mi asiento. Oh, está enojado, está bien. Bueno. Yo también. ¿Quién se cree que es?

—Una amiga del yoga—, le digo con aire de soslayo, sin querer dar más detalles. Llámenme patética, pero me gusta la idea de tener a alguien para mí sola. —Estás conduciendo como un idiota—. Me agarro a un lado de mi asiento cuando él hace zigzag a través de una luz verde, cortando a alguien cuando cambia de carril. Nos tocan la bocina, y Harry procede a mover el dedo, no una, sino dos veces, lanzando una lluvia de insultos por la ventana. Jesucristo, el hombre es un maldito lunático. —Dado mi accidente—, digo, en silencio alarmada por su imprudencia, —estoy sorprendida de que estés siendo tan descuidado. — Los frenos chirrían, y de repente nos arrastramos por el camino a paso de tortuga. —Ahora solo estás siendo estúpido—. Le lanzo una mirada asqueada, pero noto rápidamente que no está siendo estúpido en absoluto.

Él está hablando en serio, su frente arrugada en silencioso pensamiento. Y sé que esos pensamientos son del día que encontró mi auto destrozado antes de que encontrara mi cuerpo mutilado. Puedo ver los recuerdos en sus ojos que se apagan rápidamente, su ira transformándose en dolor. Y ese dolor encuentra su camino en mi corazón y me hace sentir como la peor persona en el mundo.

Maldición. Cierro los ojos brevemente y suspiro, buscando su mano donde aprieta el volante, sus nudillos blancos. Me deja liberar sus dedos y llevar su mano a mi regazo, donde la cubro con mi otra mano, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Lo siento, digo—, un millón de hebras de remordimiento entretejidas entre las dos pequeñas palabras. Existe ese instinto de nuevo. La que desesperadamente quiere aliviar su dolor. Para hacerlo más tranquilo. Para darle lo que él necesita.

Él tira del auto hacia un lado de la carretera y retira sus manos, restregándoselas por la cara lenta y severamente. La evidencia de una lágrima escapada se desliza por su mejilla. Oh Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? Él parece a punto de derrumbarse. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me arrastro por la consola central, sobre su regazo, apartando sus manos de su cara. Profundos ojos verdes rebosantes de miedo me devuelven la mirada.

—Tienes que relajarte, Harry.

—Me relajaré si dejas de intentar matarme totalmente—. Habla en serio, pero la grieta en su voz es clara. Su verdadero miedo es aleccionador. Y, me doy cuenta, que no debería jugar con eso.

—Cállate y bésame—, exijo, tomando las riendas, haciendo lo que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente que necesita que haga. Y no tengo que preguntarle dos veces. Recibo un beso lleno de aprecio mientras suspira en su boca y se posa debajo de mí. Su corazón también se asienta, bajando a un suave murmullo en su pecho, reverberando contra el mío.

—Y para ser claro—, murmura, y volviendo mis ojos detrás de mis párpados, sabiendo exactamente lo que viene. —No vas a conseguir otro trabajo—. No discuto. Ahora no, aunque planeo derribarlo suavemente en las próximas semanas. Incluso sé que todavía no estoy lista para volver al trabajo. Su cabeza cae contra el reposacabezas, su cara seria. —¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Escribiste? Cualquier cosa.

Miro hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada.

—No sé cómo usar ese estúpido teléfono—. Puedo sentir un nudo creciendo en mi garganta. Es tan estúpido.

Mi mandíbula está apretada y mi cara está apretada contra la suya. Su cara es agonía.

—Siento ser irrazonable.

Me siento inmediatamente mejor.

—¿Entonces me dejarás trabajar en otro lado?

—No—, dice simplemente, sin disculparse. —Eso nunca sucederá. — La confianza en su voz casi me hace creerlo yo misma. Ya veremos. Es lo que es, y él es lo que es. Neurótico. Y soy lo que soy.

Me estoy enamorando de él.


	26. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Después de mi ataque al corazón de ayer, mantuve a Ginny en casa hoy y le di un tutorial en profundidad sobre cómo usar su teléfono. Solo la dejé salir de la casa para mantener su sesión de terapia, y la conduje, la esperé y la llevé a casa. Y ella no discutió. Maldita sea, nunca había estado tan asustado.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, traté de razonar conmigo mismo. Traté de mantenerme en calma. No funcionó. Estaba aterrorizado, y luego cuando la encontré, ese terror se convirtió en enojo. No pude contenerme. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando, desapareciendo así? Me llevó veinticuatro horas recuperar los latidos de mi corazón a un nivel seguro.

Ahora la estoy esperando en el pasillo para que podamos conocer a la pandilla para cenar. Camino, de ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. ¿Dónde diablos está ella? Miro hacia abajo a mi Rolex y suspiro. Normalmente, estaría allí ayudándola a mi propia manera, pero nada sobre nuestras vidas se siente normal más.

Vagando hacia el espejo, Admiro mi Wentworth gris de tres piezas, tirando de la chaqueta y enderezando mi corbata azul.

—Perfecto, Harry—, me digo, alisando mi cabello en su lugar. Mi mano pausa a mitad de camino.

Mi traje puede ser apuesto, mi cuerpo lo lleva bien, pero me veo cansado. Agotado, de hecho. Jesús, he envejecido diez años en dos semanas. Gimo y parpadeo mis ojos verdes, sintiendo mi mandíbula raspada. El estrés aparece incrustado en mi piel, nublando mis ojos. En realidad me parezco a mi edad, y esa mierda apesta cuando tienes cincuenta. Sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo, llamo a mi madre.

Ella es rápida para responder.

—¿Harry? ¿Todo va bien?

—Sí, mamá. Estamos llegando allí. —Lo último que quiero hacer es darle más motivo de preocupación que el que hay, y ya hay mucho. —Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—Responde con sinceridad.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué edad aparento?

Hay una pequeña pausa, y luego ella comienza a reírse.

—Cariño, no pareces un día más de cuarenta.

Me veo en el espejo otra vez, mofándome por lo bajo.

—Estás diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Estás cansado, hijo.

—Jodido cansado.

—Harry Potter, cuida tu vocabulario.

—Lo siento—, gruño y continúo arreglando con mi cabello. —¿Cómo está papá?

—Preocupado—. No anda por las ramas. No necesita hacerlo. Todos están preocupados. —¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Ha habido cualquier mejora?

—Un poco—, lo admito, deseando poder decirle que ha habido un gran avance. —El médico se ha sentido animado por los pequeños signos que hemos visto hasta ahora.

—Eso está bien. Debes estar satisfecho.

Tarareo a medias, diciéndome una vez más que estoy esperando demasiado, demasiado rápido.

—Tengo que irme mamá. Voy a llevar a Ginny a cenar.

—¡Oh, qué hermoso! — Ella parece emocionada. —Apuesto a que estás esperando eso.

Realmente no.

—Lo estoy. Es como si estuviéramos saliendo de nuevo.

—Entonces asegúrate de cortejarla.

—¿Me estás dando consejos de pareja? — Pregunto, poniendo una ceja sardónica. —Conozco a mi esposa desde hace más de doce años. No necesito consejos sobre cómo cortejarla.

—Bueno, todos hemos oído hablar de tu persistencia en los primeros días de su relación.

—Ya te dije, Ginny exagera. Te llamaré mañana—. Cuelgo, listo para gritar mi impaciencia por las escaleras, pero mi teléfono suena otra vez. Respondo sin mirar. —¿Hola?

—¿Harry? — La voz de Romilda se hunde en mi oído y quema mi cerebro.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? — Inmediatamente me enojo. Jodidamente echando humo. ¿Ella no sabe lo que es bueno para ella? Oigo que se cierra la puerta de la habitación. —No me vuelvas a llamar, Romilda.

—Pero yo necesito...

La cuelgo, trabajando duro para calmarme antes de que Ginny cuestione mi estado reprimido. Relájate. Estate calmado. Entonces veo a mi esposa.

—¿Qué diablos, Ginny? — Simplemente sale de mi boca, pero, Señor, ten piedad, ¿qué diablos está usando? La miro boquiabierto, estudiando el pequeño vestido rojo, cada pequeño hilo. No me lleva mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? — Baja la parte delantera de su vestido con sus palmas. Miro horrorizado como el diminuto vestido se aferra a su esbelto cuerpo, pensando que tal vez se perdió el espejo de cuerpo entero cuando salía del vestidor. Pero no hay jadeo. Solo una ceja inquisitiva y curvilínea mientras mira hacia atrás a mi forma crispada.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? Comencemos con la longitud de la maldita cosa.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso? — Pregunto.

—Fue en la parte posterior de mi armario.

Resoplo. En la parte posterior de su armario escondido de mí. ¿Cuándo lo consiguió? ¿Cuándo planeaba usarlo? Mierda, ¿ya lo ha hecho?

—No estás usando eso.

Su cabeza se inclina, haciendo que su largo cabello roce sus tetas medio expuestas en un lado.

—Sí lo hare.

—Sobre mi cadáver, descompuesto, Ginny. Tú y yo tenemos un trato—, le digo, subiendo las escaleras hacia ella, girando a la derecha y enviándola de vuelta al dormitorio en desgracia.

Sus ojos me siguen hasta que estoy delante de ella, su cara completamente confundida.

—¿Que trato?

—Te pones lo que te pido que uses—. La tomo por los hombros para hacerla girar, pero me encojo de hombros con una burla.

Baja por las escaleras antes de que me haya dado cuenta de que se está perdiendo de mi alcance, dejándome una gran bolsa de hombre incrédulo en la parte superior.

—Estoy cambiando el trato—, dice, mientras se arregla un arete en el oído.

¿Disculpe? Vuelo hacia abajo por las escaleras después de ella.

—No puedes cambiar el trato.

—Simplemente lo hice. — Desaparece en la cocina cuando doy la vuelta al final de la escalera a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, patinando por la esquina detrás de ella.

La encuentro recogiendo su bolso de la isla. Su rostro me ruega que la desafíe. Oh, desafío. ¿Ella no me conoce en absoluto? Mi cerebro se espasmo ante ese pensamiento, y lo borro antes de poder pasar demasiado tiempo agonizando por el hecho de que no lo hace en este momento. Bueno, ella pronto lo hará.

—El vestido se va.

Levanta su vestido aún más arriba de su muslo, y retrocedo ante su pura insolencia. Descaro. Y valentía.

—El vestido se queda. — Mira hacia abajo a sí misma otra vez. —Me realza todos los lugares correctos.

Ella no necesita tirar. Lo que ella necesita es un vestido por lo menos un pie más largo. Por lo general, ella sabe que no puedo responsabilizarme por mis acciones si un estúpido cabrón hace una observación inapropiada o grosera, y la posibilidad de que eso suceda cuando usa un vestido como este se multiplica por un millón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, de todos modos? — Otro desafío, y tengo que dejar de reírme.

—Realmente no deberías hacerme esa pregunta. No hare de nuevo esa pregunta—. Me acerco al cajón y lo abro, buscando entre los utensilios. Dame fuerza, ese vestido apenas cubre su culo.

—Las tijeras están en el otro cajón—, dice ella, con tanta naturalidad, casi casualmente.

—¿Qué? — Casi me corto mis dedos cuando cierro el cajón, girando para enfrentarla. ¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba buscando las tijeras?

Mirando un poco en blanco, levanta su brazo y señala un cajón.

—Ese.

Ya no estoy temblando de ira, estoy temblando de emoción, pero me obligo a algo cercano a la indiferencia. Es jodidamente difícil. Esto es colosal. Me muevo lentamente hacia el cajón y coloco mi mano sobre él, sin quitar mis ojos de los de ella.

—¿Éste?

Asiente y la abro, alcanzando ciegamente las tijeras. Tirando de ellas, cerré el cajón con calma. Y ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás buscando las tijeras, de todos modos?

Me niego a dejar que su repentina confusión me golpee. Lo que acaba de suceder fue otro rayo de esperanza. Levantándolas, las señalo al infractor vestido rojo y corto el aire.

—¿Te vas a quitar el vestido, o lo cortaré? — Inclino la cabeza, un poco serio, pero sobre todo en broma. A decir verdad, la dejaría usar el vestido ahora. Mi humor ha cambiado considerablemente.

La comprensión se estrella contra ella, su mandíbula cayendo.

—Dios mío, ¿me cortaste el vestido?— Sus manos se colocan a los lados de su cabeza y presionan contra sus sienes, como si estuviera tratando de apretar el recuerdo al frente. —¿Qué tipo de idiota irracional eres tú?

—A quien amas—, declaro, caminando hacia adelante, cortando el aire, con una sonrisa astuta tirando de mis labios. —Quítate el vestido.

—Que te jodan, Harry—. Está absolutamente indignada. Es dulcemente una reminiscencia. —Jesús, ¿de verdad te dejé hacer eso?

—Sí. Estabas demasiado distraída por mi hermosa gloria como para darte cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Resopla.

—Nunca me he encontrado con un ególatra como tú.

—Sí, lo has hecho—. Sigo acechándola, listo para saltar cuando ella sale corriendo. —Y te casaste con él.

—Debí haber estado enojada.

No me ofendo, no dejo que su desconcierto me desanime, ya que no hay absolutamente ninguna convicción en su tono. Solo lujuria

—Locamente furiosa—, le susurro, sonriendo cuando ella comienza a retroceder, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros.

—Locamente enojada—, murmura en respuesta, con los ojos nublados por una tonelada de deseo. —Tú eres el loco—. Su culo se encuentra con la encimera, su huida está bloqueada. La alcancé y presioné mi frente contra la suya, sumergiéndome para poner mi boca en su oreja.

—Quítatelo.

—No—. Está siendo desafiante por el simple hecho de jugar el juego. Ella sabe que de una manera u otra que este vestido está saliendo.

—Te estás dirigiendo a una follada de represalia.

Sorprendida, ella me mira, mi promesa la sacó de su trance. Inmediatamente me di una patada.

¿Demasiado? Ginny se ríe entre el desconcierto y la diversión.

—¿Qué demonios es una follada de represalia?

Siento calor en mis mejillas, y ella no se lo ha perdido, su mirada salta de mi rostro erizado a mis ojos. Hay tantas cosas alucinantes para que ella capte la atención. Ha llegado el momento de abordar los tipos de follada. Si bien los estilos de follar que pongo sobre mi esposa fueron perfectamente entendidos entre nosotros, nunca me imaginé lo que debe sonarle a un extraño. Y, en este momento, dolorosamente, mi esposa es prácticamente un extraño. Estupendo. Así que vamos a tener una conversación sobre follar. ¿Por qué no mantuve mi estúpida boca cerrada y me concentro en quitarle ese vestido?

Tomo aire, receloso de su media sonrisa. Tal vez no esté sonriendo en un minuto.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—¿Debo hacerlo?

—Probablemente—, admito, moviéndome a regañadientes de su camino.

Se mueve hacia la silla y lentamente se sienta, sus ojos siempre puestos en mí.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es una follada de represalia?

—Es como un castigo, supongo. — Me encojo de hombros y guardo las estúpidas tijeras.

Se ve horrorizada, y todas las razones para estar preocupado por esta conversación están confirmadas.

—¿Me castigas?

—Sí, pero te gusta.

—¿Me gusta ser castigada?

Maldición. ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto para que tenga algún sentido?

—Es un juego—, empiezo, mordiéndome el labio antes de continuar.

—Un juego de poder. Siempre me has estado molestando. —Diablos, ¿cómo estaré sonando ahora?

—Las esposas...

Su cuello retrocede bruscamente, y ella sisea, alcanzando su cabeza con una mueca de dolor. La culpabilidad me destroza por dentro, y me muevo para aliviarla, pero me detengo abruptamente cuando levanta su mano y me advierte.

—¿Esposas? De nuevo con las esposas. ¿No las usaste como un truco el día de nuestra boda?

Maldito infierno. Me encojo de hombros tímidamente.

—Todo es parte del juego.

Ginny mira hacia otro lado, con la mano todavía sobre su cabeza, frotando ligeramente.

—¿Quién tiene el poder?—, Murmura dócilmente.

Otra sacudida de vida chispea dentro de mí, y rápidamente me puse en el taburete frente a ella, quitándole las manos de la cabeza y sosteniéndolas con firmeza.

—Yo—. Cambio sus manos por sus mejillas y le doy un beso en los labios. —Siempre soy yo.

—Pero algo me dice que en realidad soy yo—, dice contra mis labios, y sonrío como un loco, porque tiene razón.

—Sigues diciéndote eso, señora—. Froto su nariz con la mía.

—Entonces me castigas—. Me quita las manos de las mejillas y entrelaza los dedos. —¿Por qué?

—Por no hacer lo que te digo. Y a veces utilizo la follada de recordatoria solo para recordarte tu lugar.

Con los ojos aún más abiertos, ella solo me mira.

—De represalia. De recordatorio. Todo suena encantador—. El sarcasmo en su tono es potente. —¿Qué otra follada tenemos?

—Creo que tu favorita es la de la verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tienes que esposarme, generalmente cuando estoy dormido. — Le frunzo el ceño. No puedo evitarlo —Y usas tu posición de poder para extraer información de mí.

Su ceja se levanta, sus ojos me miran de arriba abajo. Está imaginando que me restringe. Es a la vez emocionante y aterrador. Especialmente cuando hay mucho más sobre nosotros por que aprender. Decido aquí y ahora que, en realidad, odiaría que Ginny me volviera a hacer la follada de la verdad. Hago una nota mental para encontrar las esposas y esconderlas en algún lugar donde nunca las encuentre.

—Luego está la de la disculpa—, continúo.

—¿Quién se está disculpando?—, Pregunta rápidamente, aunque sé que lo sabe.

—Tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo general, por ser desafiante.

Ella se ríe de nuevo.

—¿Cómo usar un vestido inadecuado?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hacer que me disculpe?

Jesús, no me gustaría nada más. Mi pene me está gritando que la deje.

—No estoy seguro de que estés preparada para eso todavía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué me obligas a hacer? —Su rostro se está horrorizando cada vez más por segundo.

¿Hacer? No la obligo a hacer nada. No soñaría con eso. Mis labios se presionan juntos. Jesucristo, debo sonar como un monstruo. Toso y bajé la mirada hacia mi ingle, y Ginny sale volando de su taburete.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo, Potter?

Más chispas, más vida. Me llamó Potter. Solo me llama así cuando está realmente enojada conmigo. ¿Y qué hago cuando jura?

—¡Cuida con tu jodida boca!—, Grité, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos con la fuerza.

—¡A la mierda!—, Grita, saliendo de la cocina.

Mierda, la amo tanto. Voy tras ella, escuchándola resoplar y resoplar de indignación mientras ella sube las escaleras.

—Ginny—, la llamo, corriendo detrás de ella, tres escalones a la vez.

—¡Joder! Eres un idiota hipócrita, Potter. ¿Mira mi boca? ¿Por qué no miras la tuya?

Noto una pequeña cojera en sus últimos pasos.

—¡Me llamaste Potter! — Me apresuro a explicar, y ella se detiene. —Siempre me llamas Potter cuando estás de mal humor conmigo.

Se gira lentamente, su cara pensativa aparece a la vista.

—Me imagino que te llamo Potter todo el tiempo—, murmura.

—Algunas veces al día—, admito, mis hombros saltan casualmente. —En general, te burlas de mi lado necesitado—. Extiendo mi mano desde unos pocos pasos debajo de ella, resignándome al hecho de que, hoy, el vestido puede quedarse. Es mejor que me detenga si un pervertido tiene un ojo errante puesto en ella. —Y lo que más necesito de todo eres tú.

Su cuerpo se suaviza, con un suspiro definitivamente soñador.

—Y luego eres romántico.

Sonrío, y sé que es tímido.

—Se me conoce por tener mis momentos.

—¿Me gusta? — El interés en su voz me emociona. Está anhelando información, y estoy más que feliz de dárselo.

—También tenemos folladas románticas, sabes—. Se ríe ligeramente.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Hay sexo crepuscular adormecido. Y sexo soñoliento. Y la follada de compromiso. Tuvimos montones de esos cuando esperabas a los mellizos.

—¿Y qué implica una follada de compromiso?

—Un poco brusco, más gentil. Y, para que conste, señora, tú eras el que quería lo áspero—. Asiento cuando resopla una ligera brisa de risa sorprendida. —Y luego está la follada silenciosa. Usualmente cuando nos quedamos en casa de tus padres.

Su ligera risa se convierte rápidamente en una risa dura.

—Me amordazas, ¿verdad?

—No puedes mantener tu placer tranquilo, Ginny. ¿Qué puedo decir?— Me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante, y ella niega con la cabeza con consternación.

—Continúa—, insiste.

Doy un paso adelante, llevándonos al nivel de los ojos.

—La follada de propuesta fue bastante romántica.

—¿Me pediste que me casara contigo durante el sexo?

—En realidad, estabas esposado a la cama y no te solté hasta que aceptaste.

Ella ahora está a punto de caer pesadamente sobre su culo. Sé que es mucho para tomar en cuenta. Pero al menos ella se está riendo y no está más furiosa conmigo.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—Créelo, cariño. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, te lo propuse de nuevo. De rodillas. En frente de tus padres.

La satisfacción florece ante mis propios ojos. Se ve soñadora, una mano se mueve hacia su pecho. Esto le agrada. Sé lo que significa para ella la opinión de sus padres. Intento comportarme a su alrededor. Lo intento muy duro. No siempre tengo éxito, pero aun así. Es la intención lo que cuenta.

—Era mi cumpleaños. No podrías decir que no.

Una sonrisa tira de un lado de su boca.

—¿Y qué edad tienes?

—Veinticinco.

Suavemente riéndose, aparta la mirada, claramente llegando a un acuerdo con todo esto. Su vida. Mi vida. Nuestra vida.

—Espera—. Me mira. —¿Por qué me lo propusiste dos veces?

Toda la satisfacción que fluye por mis venas se convierte en ácido, mis labios forman una línea recta y molesta.

No estoy enojado con ella, más conmigo mismo.

—Tuvimos un desacuerdo.

—¿De Verdad? No puedo imaginar lo que podría haber sido para nosotros para estar en desacuerdo.

Ahí está. Ese sarcasmo.

—El Sarcasmo...

—No me queda bien. Lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo propusiste dos veces?

—¿Podemos volver a las folladas?

Su cabeza se inclina con impaciencia.

—Dime.

No puedo repasar esto otra vez, y no tengo miedo de decírselo.

—No importa. Solo sé que me castigué y tú también me castigaste.

La comprensión amanece rápido, y ella se estremece, como si pudiera ser golpeada con el látigo de puta en su mente.

—¿Entonces me engañaste cuando estábamos comprometidos?

—¡Dios, no!—, Balbuceo, disgustado por la sugerencia. Dame fuerza. No voy a insultarla y decirle que apenas nos conocemos, ni voy a discutir mi caso de ninguna manera. Está hecho. No puedo cambiarlo. Me odio a mí mismo todos los días por eso, pero ya está hecho. —Te enteraste cuando estábamos comprometidos. Es por eso que te lo propuse de nuevo. Correctamente. Intentaba mostrarte que podía ser el hombre que necesitabas, así como el hombre que querías.

—Oh—, es su único reconocimiento.

Bueno. Continuo. A la follada más utilizada en nuestras vidas.

—La follada de peligro es nuestra favorito en estos días.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando los niños están dentro de un radio de una milla—. Su sonrisa ha vuelto. Y también la mía.

—¿Podemos ir a cenar ahora?

—Depende—. Su nariz se levanta, y espera que yo pida la confirmación de en qué exactamente depende nuestra cita.

No necesito preguntar. En un dramático giro de ojos, la tomo, consciente de esa cojera, y la bajo por la escalera.

—Puedes ponerte el estúpido vestido de mierda.

Sonríe, victoriosa, y coloca sus manos sobre mi cuello.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—No hemos salido de la casa todavía—. Y deberías haber usado zapatos planos en lugar de tacones. —Te vi cojeando.

—No estaba cojeando.

—¿Estás discutiendo conmigo?

—Sí.

Arrugué mi nariz y acaricio la de ella.

—¿Estás usando encaje debajo de esa cosa roja?

—No tenía mucha opción. No hay nada más que encaje en mi cajón de ropa interior.

—Bien—. La llevo y la pongo en mi Aston, tirando del cinturón por su cuerpo. No protesta, solo me deja hacer lo mío y abrocharla. —Llegaremos tarde—, reflexiono, revisando mi Rolex mientras cerraba la puerta y rodeaba el automóvil. Al caer en el asiento del conductor, la inicio y la revoluciono varias veces.

—Es culpa tuya por tener tantas folladas para explicar—. Se acerca al espejo y se aplica un poco de brillo a los labios. —¿Cuál fue tu favorito, por cierto?

Me río, fuerte y estruendosamente mientras pongo el estéreo y Glass Animals con "Youth" llena el automóvil.

—Todos menos el de la verdad. — Subí el volumen y me alejé, recordándome a mí mismo encontrar esas esposas y esconderlas.


	27. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Como era de esperar, la pandilla nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa en la esquina, con dos espacios para Ginny y para mí.

Tan pronto como Luna nos ve, se levanta de su silla y toma a Ginny en un abrazo, acercándose lo más que su bebé lo permita.

—Qué bueno verte.

—Aún somos jóvenes en mi cabeza—. Ginny suspira, y Luna comienza a reírse.

—¿Cómo va el yoga?

—Estupendo. Conocí a una chica, Romi, es tan adorable, y mencionó que la empresa para la que trabaja siempre busca nuevos diseñadores de interiores. Podría verlo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

—Eso es fabuloso—, dice Luna, dándome una mirada cautelosa mientras mi esposa se aleja y tira de ese ridículo vestido por sus muslos.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, esta vez al rojo vivo del vestido, preguntándome qué estaría pensando al dejándola usarlo y sacando la silla de Ginny.

—Siéntate—, ordeno, obteniendo una colección de miradas incrédulas desde todos los ángulos de la mesa. —Por favor—, agregué a través de mi mandíbula pulsante.

Ginny baja al asiento, la tensión es obviamente espesa, no por mi terquedad con el vestido, ni tampoco porque esté hablando de un trabajo que no va a solicitar. Es la primera vez que los chicos ven a Ginny desde el accidente. Sam, Drew y Raya parecen un poco nerviosos, ninguno obviamente sabe qué decirle.

Ginny debe sentirlo, porque me da una mirada nerviosa y luego suspira, devolviendo su atención a nuestros amigos callados.

—Encantada de conocerlos—, chilla.

Los muchachos se ríen y la tensión disminuye como resultado de su broma.

—¿Bebidas? — Muevo mi brazo en el aire, llamando a un camarero.

Todos me arrojan sus órdenes de alcohol, a excepción de Luna, pero incluyo a mí esposa. Yo no lo creo

—Agua, por favor—, le digo al camarero cuando le señalo a Luna y a mi esposa. —Para mí también. Y vino para Raya—. Le señalo con la cabeza.

—Haz que sea una botella—, Drew pide en voz baja.

La mano de Ginny se encuentra con mi antebrazo mientras se inclina, hablando en voz baja.

—Me gustaría vino. — Piensa que no la escuché. La escuché perfectamente. Más fuerte que todos los demás que prácticamente me gritaron su orden.

Sonriendo con fuerza al camarero, quien se detuvo para garabatear en su libreta, mirándome, me dirijo a mi esposa.

—No lo estás teniendo—. Mi tono es una advertencia, y ella haría bien en prestar atención. Mientras giro lentamente hacia el camarero, veo las caras de nuestros amigos. Todos ellos están en silencio. Observando. Nervioso. —Agua—, reitero, tomando mi servilleta y poniéndola sobre mi regazo. Silencio. Ojos esquivándome a mí y a Ginny. Vibraciones incómodas. Comienzo a masticar mi labio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. La expresión de puro disgusto en la cara de mi esposa en realidad me hace estremecer. Mierda, ella se ve lívida.

—Será mejor que me pidas un poco de vino, Potter—. Se acerca, con los ojos llenos de fuego, haciéndome lentamente recostarme. Escuché a Sam toser con una sonrisa, y Drew resopló. Gilipollas. Deberían respaldarme. Ella acaba de salir del otro lado de un horrible incidente automovilístico. No está en plena salud. Beber alcohol sería tonto, y sería muy irresponsable por mi parte dejarla. —Ahora—, agrega en un gruñido que rivaliza con el mío.

—No es seguro—, discuto en voz baja. —Lo último que necesitas es alcohol borrando tu mente ya en escabeche.

—¿En escabeche? — Tose por mi mala elección de palabra. —Mi mente no está en escabeche, Harry. Pídeme un poco de vino, o sino que Dios me ayude...

—Entonces, ¿en qué te puede ayudar Dios?

—Yo... No lo sé—. Tartamudea unas pocas palabras más antes de encontrar claramente la que está buscando. —Divorcio—, escupió mordazmente. Toda la mesa jadea, más fuerte y Ginny lanza una mirada sorprendida a nuestros amigos. —¿Qué?

Luna niega con la cabeza suavemente, en advertencia, y Sam resopla sus mejillas.

—Bandera roja. Toro suelto. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. —Desaparece en su copa, mientras yo lucho para mantener mi temperamento antes de que me lleve a pasear por el restaurante en un torbellino. ¿Divorcio? Esa maldita palabra está prohibida en nuestras vidas.

—Bueno—. Ginny se encoge de hombros, indiferente, aunque puedo sentir su cautela enterrada. —Solo quiero un vaso de vino—. Puedo sentir la presión en mi cabeza creciendo, mi cuerpo rodando donde estoy sentado.

—Oh, aquí vamos—, dice Drew en voz baja, tomando su copa, como si pudiera protegerlo de la explosión inminente.

Me adelanté en mi silla.

—Retira eso—, exijo.

Vuela hacia adelante, también, coincidiendo con mi amenaza, lo desafiante que es.

—Pídeme vino.

—No.

Rápidamente me agarra la mandíbula, apretando fuerte.

—Hazlo.

Un punto muerto en la mira que pondría a todos los demás que han llegado antes a la vergüenza nos mantiene en nuestras posiciones por lo que parece ser una eternidad. Estoy enojado, jodidamente loco, pero en el fondo, más allá de esa locura, estoy la felicidad. Siempre sabe cuándo dejarme que gane, y ahora no es uno de esos momentos. Ella está encontrando sus pies. Conociéndonos. Toma mucho. Un jodido montón, pero...

—Bien. Puedes tomar una copa, —Me ablando, pensando que ella está en una buena y será mejor que lo aprecie.

—Ya veremos.

—Lo haremos—, estoy de acuerdo, apartando sus dedos de mi mandíbula, manteniendo mi mirada.

—¿Has terminado? — Luna suspira, aceptando la botella de blanco cuando el camarero se acerca, haciendo un rápido trabajo de servir a Raya, y luego a Ginny antes de que cambie de opinión. Ella no pierde mi mirada del lado de la copa de Ginny, mirando el nivel. —Aunque tengo que decir—, continúa Luna, asintiendo con la cabeza a Ginny para que agarre la copa antes de que se la quite el loco sentado a su lado, —es agradable ver que sigues siendo tú—. Haciendo un gesto de brindis, ella sorbe su agua.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda?— Ginny le pregunta a Raya, tirando de la mesa hacia atrás a una ligera charla. Mi mirada se endurece cuando toma su copa y me mira con una sonrisa escondida mientras toma su primer sorbo. Pagará por eso.

Me pongo en la conversación, pero mi atención nunca está lejos de la copa de vino de Ginny. Han pasado semanas desde que tomó un trago, y debemos tener cuidado con cualquier reacción con los medicamentos que está tomando. Algunos sorbos serán como unas pocas botellas.

—Disculpe—, anuncia Ginny mientras se pone de pie. —Necesito ir al baño de damas.

Me siento derecho, contemplando escoltarla cuando ella nos deja. ¿Eso es una cojera? ¿O es un bamboleo borracho? No lo sé, y necesito estar seguro. De cualquier manera, ella podría necesitar mi ayuda. Hago para pararme.

—Harry—, Luna dice deteniéndome. —Déjala.

—Pero...

—Déjala ir. —Su orden es casi una advertencia. Como si alguna vez lo notara. Salvo que esta vez sí.

No sé por qué, pero lo hago. Mis ojos pasan de la mesa a la espalda de Ginny un par de veces a medida que se aleja cada vez más de mí. Estoy tan desgarrado.

—Yo que tu escucharía—, dice Sam, señalando el vientre embarazado de su novia con su cerveza. —Honestamente, hombre. Yo escucharía.

—¿Qué pasa si ella tropieza?—, Le digo a Luna, un recuerdo claro y vívido de su delicada cabeza que viene a mi mente. Hay sangre. Mucha sangre. Me estremezco.

—Ella solo ha tomado una copa de vino. Ahora, siéntate.

—Vamos, Harry—. Drew se une a la fiesta de persuasión. —Conoce tus límites, amigo.

Me dejo caer en la silla con un ruido sordo.

—Siempre lo jodo todo—, admito, mi cabeza encontrando mis manos. —No sé si alguna vez me recordará a mí, a los niños, a nuestra vida. No sé nada, y está rompiendo mi jodido corazón. —No voy a llorar, lo intentaré tan jodidamente duro, pero esa lágrima traidora cae sobre la mesa, pareciendo hacer una explosión cuando cae sobre la tela. Mi fuerza está disminuyendo. Finalmente me estoy desmoronando para que todos lo vean. Luna está junto a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguida rápidamente por Raya en el otro lado. Dos mujeres corriendo para consolar al bebé grande.

—No dejes que tu frustración te golpee—, me dice Raya, empujándome juguetonamente en el hombro. —No hay forma de que ella pueda olvidar lo que ustedes dos tienen. No para siempre.

—¿Estás en la cima? — Luna entra, provocando risas ligeras de mis supuestos mejores amigos.

—¿La sofocas?

—No—, le aseguro. —Jesús, estoy durmiendo en la cama libre. Incluso la dejo llevar ese maldito vestido ridículo. Y ahora está bebiendo vino cuando realmente no creo que deba estarlo. Entonces no puedes decirme que estoy siendo demasiado sofocante. —Dejo fuera el alboroto que cometí ayer cuando desapareció. No necesitan saber eso. Sorbo mi nariz y tomo mi agua, deseando poder cambiarla por algo más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

—Ella llegará allí. Mantente en ello, —Sam ofrece una rara sonrisa de apoyo.

—Sí. — Trago mi frustración y me enderezo. ¿Qué demonios me ha entrado? Lloriqueando como un bebé frente a sus amigos.

—Aquí viene. — Me limpio los ojos rápidamente cuando Luna y Raya regresan a sus sillas.

—No te preocupes—, dice Drew. —No le diremos que has estado llorando.

—Que te jodan—, escupí. —Creo que lloraste una vez cuando pensabas que cierta rubia se había ido a Australia y dejó tu sadista culo.

Drew se encogió de hombros en el acto, y Raya se rió.

—Qué lindo.

Saco la silla de Ginny y ella gentilmente acepta, mirándome mientras baja.

—¿Todo bien?

La acerco más y ella se inclina, naturalmente llegando hasta que mis labios se presionan contra su mejilla.

—Lo siento—, respiro por su piel. —Me preocupa, eso es todo.

Se aleja y sonríe suavemente, alcanzando mi mejilla y acariciándola ligeramente.

—Te tengo a ti, así que estaré bien, ¿verdad?

Nunca esas palabras sonaron tan reconfortantes. Si ella los está diciendo es porque está aprendiendo rápido una vez más que necesito escucharlos es un punto discutible.

—Bien—, confirmo. —Necesitamos hacer las paces. Bésame.

No cuestiona mi orden. Y sé que es instinto en lugar de que ella lo sepa o trate de calmarme. Su beso es solo un picoteo prolongado, solo luz, pero aun así. Estoy tragado entero, atrapado en el momento. Hasta que la tos interrumpe mi dicha. Mirando a través de la mesa, veo que todos nos miran. Esperando. Sonriente.

Ginny comienza a manosear con su servilleta mientras regreso a mi silla, sonriendo ante el color repentino de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento—, murmura, sus ojos se mueven por todas partes, excepto a nuestros amigos.

Nadie está asombrado. Nadie más que Ginny. Todos nos conocen. Puede que no seamos totalmente nosotros en este momento particular de nuestras vidas, pero puedo decir que mis amigos están tan contentos de ver pequeños indicios de los normales Harry y Ginny.

Todos ordenamos desde el menú, la conversación es más fácil ahora. Observar a Ginny mientras Luna cuenta sus historias de los últimos años es más placentero de lo que esperaba. Cuando nuestras comidas aterrizan en la mesa, observo durante la siguiente media hora mientras Ginny empuja la comida alrededor de su plato, bebiendo mucho más de lo que está comiendo.

—¿Más vino? — Luna murmura alrededor de su plato infundido de chile, el más caliente en el menú, asintiendo con la cabeza a la copa de Ginny. ¿Soy el único aquí preocupado por la cantidad de alcohol que cae por la garganta de mi esposa?

Frunciendo el ceño para mí, me inclino hacia Ginny. —Tómalo con calma nena. Todavía te encuentras débil.

Pone los ojos en blanco, acariciando mi mano. Es tan jodidamente condescendiente.

—Estoy bien—, me asegura.

Una hora más tarde, ella no está bien, y estoy furioso conmigo mismo por dar marcha atrás. No pisoteé todo el lugar por el gusto de hacerlo. Siempre hay razones perfectamente razonables para que yo insista en algo, y la razón por la que no quería que bebiera es evidente cuando Ginny se tambalea desde su silla. Sera mejor que Luna no intente detenerme esta vez. Lanzando miradas ceñudas a cada uno de mis amigos, solo para que sepan que hago que cada uno rinda cuentas, tomo el codo de Ginny y la acompaño al baño.

—No estoy borracha. — Tiene hipo y se ríe. —Bueno, no mucho.

—Cállate—, refunfuño, dejándome ir al baño con ella y abriendo la puerta de un de los cubículos. —Ve.

Mantuve la puerta en lugar de cerrarla, sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras ella tira sus bragas hacia abajo con la otra.

—¿A qué estás sonriendo?—, Pregunta, bajando al retrete mientras me mira, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la borrachera. —Me sorprende que no me hayas ordenado secarme.

Se encuentra pensativa por un momento.

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Además, hemos tenido bebés juntos. Supongo que estabas allí para el nacimiento.

Mis mejillas arden con la extensión de mi sonrisa, recuerdos gratos del día en que nacieron mis hijos volviendo a mí como podría haber sucedido ayer. ¿A dónde se fue ese tiempo?

—Fue el día más hermoso de mi vida—. Y estresante. Saco un poco de papel y se lo paso, luego la ayudo a levantarse cuando termina. —Creo que es hora de irnos a casa.

—Oh, pero he tenido una velada encantadora—, se queja, dejándome guiarla hasta el lavamanos. —Escuchando todas las historias.

Sí, ha sido encantador, pero ni una sola vez ha mostrado siquiera un indicio de recuperar su memoria, y he estado buscando muy de cerca algo. Cualquier cosa. Solo otro destello.

—Es tarde—. Le doy la vuelta y pongo sus manos debajo del secador. —Y has tenido más que suficiente para beber.

—Mandón arrogante—. Se ríe mientras pongo los ojos en blanco y le llevo las manos a la toalla. —¿Puedo tomar una copa más antes de irnos?

—No—. La tomo por la cintura y la guío fuera de los baños, de vuelta a la mesa. —Nos vamos ahora—. Sostengo a Ginny con un brazo mientras recupero mi billetera con la otra y agarro algunos billetes con mis dientes.

Ginny los saca de mi boca antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escupirlos.

—No me deja tomar otro trago—, refunfuña, arrojando el dinero sobre la mesa. —Que aburrido.

—Uno más para el camino, Harry—, suplica Luna, batiendo sus pestañas. —Está un poco achispada.

—Un poco borracha es estar demasiado achispada.

—Me estoy divirtiendo—, responde Ginny con indignación. —No es que haya mucho más por lo que estar contenta ahora mismo. Estoy casado con un hombre que no conozco, no reconozco a mis hijos y me faltan dieciséis años de mi vida.

Todos se encogen en la mesa. Los ignoro y también ignoro a mi esposa, tomándola por los hombros mientras me muerdo la lengua.

—Despídete—, le reí.

—¡Adiós!

Girándola firmemente, procedo a guiar a sus huesos borrachos fuera del restaurante. Necesito cambiar esto antes de perder mi temperamento. Estoy tan cerca.

—Te diriges a una follada de represalia, señora—. Abro la puerta y le dedico una cara mortalmente seria cuando me mira con las pestañas bajas. Ella lo está imaginando. Yo follandola con un estúpido mientras ella está esposada a nuestra cama. —¿Qué más estás imaginando?—, Le pregunto maliciosamente, deseando que sepa que soy plenamente consciente de dónde está su mente ebria.

—Nada—, chilla, pasando junto a mí a través de la puerta, sus caderas no se balancean a su manera habitual, más sacudidas. Esa cojera está empeorando. Estoy escondiendo todos sus tacones cuando lleguemos a casa. Y debería mencionarlo a su médico.

Estoy a punto de precipitarme y quitárselo de sus pies, cuando se detiene abruptamente, haciendo que mi frente choque con su espalda, empujándola hacia delante unos pocos pasos. La tomo del codo y la maldigo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ginny.

No presta atención a mi irritación, su enfoque sigue adelante.

—¿Dean?—, Dice ella.

Mi cuello se rompe con la velocidad que levanto mi cabeza, y mi mano se mueve automáticamente desde el codo de Ginny hasta su cintura. También me adelanto y cierro la mera pulgada de espacio entre su espalda y mi frente. La ira corre hacia la superficie. Se ha empeorado por el hecho de que ella reconoce al gilipollas que tenía antes de conocerme. Es una jodida patada en los dientes. Un bate de béisbol en mi instinto. Y solo aviva las llamas de mi ira.

El tiempo no ha sido amable con el ex novio de Ginny. No es amable en absoluto, aunque puedo decir por la forma en que está bebiendo a mi esposa que él piensa lo contrario en lo que a ella respecta. Maldito infierno, abrázame.

— ¿Ginny?— Se mueve hacia adelante, ajeno a mí que se avecina más allá. Estoy de cabeza y hombros por encima de Ginny; no puedo pasar desapercibido a menos que algo más placentero te esté robando toda atención, y mi esposa, especialmente en esa cosa roja ridículamente corta, es definitivamente una visión más placentera que yo. Mi cara tiembla, atrapada entre gruñidos, maldiciones alucinantes. —Vaya, luces increíble.

Se mueve ante mí. ¿Está tratando de separarse de mí? ¿O está nerviosa? No lo sé, y no me gusta pensar en ninguna de las dos cosas, así que aprieto mi mano más fuerte en su cintura. Ella no va a ninguna parte. Pero Dean si no se va a la mierda. Me gustaría poner espacio cuando lo lance allí con mi puño.

—Gracias, Dean—. Ginny me mira, aunque no puedo decir si su mirada es cautelosa o de advertencia. Mis ojos están preocupados quemando agujeros a través del culo limpio de su ex. Solo escucharla decir su nombre causa todo tipo de furia dentro de mí.

—Leí en el periódico que estuviste involucrada en un accidente. Sonaba bastante malo. —Dean se concentra en Ginny. —Aunque tengo que decir que te ves muy bien.

—Lo estoy llegando. Te ves bien tú también. ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Enserio? Está esperando que esté aquí como una pieza de repuesto, mientras que mi esposa y su ex novio tienen una reunión cariñosa. No está pasando. Sobre mi maldito cadáver. O tal vez habrá terminado Dean porque, lo juro, lo mataré.

—Nos estamos yendo—. Tiré de Ginny, manteniendo mi mirada mortal centrada en Dean mientras la escoltaba. Finalmente me mira, y le haré pensar un poco sobre lo que sucedió la última vez que vino olisqueando a mi esposa.

—Eso fue grosero, Harry—, argumenta Ginny inútilmente mientras nos llevamos al automóvil.

La detengo y me inclino, fijando mi mirada en la de ella.

—No recuerdas lo que te hizo, pero yo sí.

La amargura instantánea viaja en oleadas sobre su rostro, y me temo que no es amargura hacia su ex, sino hacia mí.

—¿Qué hizo él? —, Pregunta, toda arrogante.

—Él te engañó. Viviste con él, Ginny, y te mudaste cuando descubriste que te había engañado. Él es un idiota. —Veo sorpresa en su rostro, y definitivamente duele. ¿Sobre él?

—Así que me engañó, y me engañaste también—. Se ríe perversamente. —¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Y como se supone que debo amarte locamente, ¡tus transgresiones duelen más! Entonces, el único idiota que veo ahora es tú, Harry. ¡Solo tú! ¡Y te odio! —Puedo decir que se arrepiente de las palabras casi de inmediato por la presión rápida de sus labios, más su pequeño paso atrás lejos de mí.

Pero no creo que ella alguna vez aprecie lo mucho que duele realmente. Creo que prefiero llevar otro cuchillo al estómago. ¿Ella me odia?

—Estoy poniendo tu crueldad a demasiado alcohol. Entra en el coche. Ahora. —Sueno poseído, y no me importa una mierda.

Sin decir una palabra más, se desliza en el asiento del pasajero y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, sin apartar sus cautelosos ojos de mí mientras cierro su puerta y rodeo la parte delantera del automóvil. Tirándome con fuerza la mía, enciendo el motor y patino de forma imprudente, luchando por enfriar mi furia ardiente. Ya es suficientemente malo que ella lo haya reconocido, lo suficientemente malo como para que el último hombre que recuerda en su vida fuera ese cabrón. ¿Pero sus palabras?

Miro hacia abajo a mis nudillos blancos agarrando el volante, la fuerza de mi agarre no hace nada para detener mis temblores. Estoy jodidamente furioso. Su jodido reclamo me ha puesto en un territorio psicótico. Han pasado años desde que mi temperamento ha alcanzado estas alturas. Años desde que volé de la manivela y fui un alboroto de destrucción. Siento que cada cosa de mierda está llegando a un punto crítico. Estoy en punto de ebullición. Y ella lo sabe.


	28. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, los dedos de Ginny permanecieron clavados en el cuero de su asiento. No me hizo levantar el pie del pedal. O el automóvil se enfadó con mi ira, o lo hizo Ginny, y gritar y gritarle no nos habría ayudado a ninguno de los dos.

Me sorprende que la puerta de mi Aston no cayera en camino de grava con un grito de dolor después de que la cerré de golpe. Ginny salió del auto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba que ella pudiera manejar, cojeando hacia la puerta.

Me apresuro a alcanzarla, mi instinto de ayudarla a tomar el control y domar mi enojo.

—Puedo caminar. — Aleja mis manos mientras trato de levantarla. —Déjame sola.

Nunca la dejaré en paz. Dejarla sola sería tan bueno como rendirse, y en lo que concierne a mi esposa, nunca me doy por vencido. Tan suavemente como puedo, la subo y la aparto de sus pies, levantándola sobre mi hombro.

—Olvídalo, señora. — El aplastamiento de sus puños en mi espalda es una señal de que intenta hacer una posición más que un medio de escape. Ambos sabemos que no irá a ninguna parte hasta que la libere.

—¡Dije que me dejen en paz! —, Grita, medio enfadada, medio histérica. Es exactamente como me siento por dentro. Absorbo cada golpe, caminando hacia la puerta. —¡Harry!

—Cállate, Ginny, — le advierto, abriendo la puerta de una patada una vez que la he desbloqueado.

—¡Eres un animal!

—La historia de mi jodida vida en la que estás preocupada—. La bajé. Los puños que golpeaban sin sentido en mi espalda comienzan a golpear mi pecho. Y me paro, inmóvil, dejándola salir y gritar, gritando toda su frustración.

Si solo tuviera el mismo tipo de salida. Algo para golpear, golpear y gritar. Pero no lo hago, así que saboreo sus golpes brutales de mi torso, con la esperanza de que al mismo tiempo también me quite la frustración.

Ella lo persigue sin piedad, su fuerza alimentada por su desesperación.

Y estoy bien con eso. Sería su saco de boxeo por el resto de mis días de miseria si eso la hiciera sentir incluso un poquito mejor. Porque, en última instancia, mientras estoy en pedazos tratando de abrirme paso a través de este territorio desconocido y doloroso, el amor de mi vida está en más desesperación. Aunque tengo nuestros recuerdos a los que aferrarme, ella no. Aunque tengo que ver las caras de nuestros niños durante esta pesadilla, cada momento de sus cortas vidas para recordar, ella no.

Aunque tengo esperanza y reconozco los destellos de sus recuerdos, ella no.

Mis pensamientos toman el control, la ira me quema las entrañas mientras sigue gritando y golpeando.

—¡Continúa!— Rugo, y comienza, a retroceder. —¡Joder, golpéame, Ginny! No puede sentirse peor que cómo me duele aquí. —Me golpeo el pecho con el puño. —¡Así que golpéame!

Cierro los ojos cuando ella vuelve a mirarme. Y mientras ella está atacando, pienso en cuán poderoso es nuestro amor. No tan poderoso como siempre pensé, porque si lo fuera, seguramente brillaría por cualquier cosa. Incluso esto.

Me lleva unos segundos darme cuenta de que ha dejado de golpearme, y cuando abro los ojos, la encuentro jadeando frente a mí, con el cabello revuelto alrededor de la cara, los ojos enloquecidos.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, sin expresión, Ginny claramente conmocionada por su arrebato. O sorprendida de que me haya parado aquí y lo haya aceptado. Porque, ¿qué demonios más haría? ¿Tomar represalias? ¿Golpearla? Su pensamiento de que podría ser una posibilidad me hace sentir mal. Me hace querer lastimarme para demostrar que tomaría todo antes de permitir que algo le cause dolor.

Solo verla delante de mí, tan perdida y sin esperanza, claramente preguntándome qué estoy pensando, y sabiendo lo que está pensando, solo amplifica mi desesperación. Mi enojo. No puedo tomar esto.

La dejo componerse en el pasillo mientras camino por la casa hacia la sala de juegos, con la mente puesta en una cosa. La única cosa que me adormecerá. La única cosa que me alejará de mi pesadilla. Mis ojos vuelven a la botella que está en el bar; El respiro que me darían algunos tragos es demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. Me quito la chaqueta del traje y la tiro a la alfombra, luego abro la corbata y abro el botón superior de mi cuello también.

Mis ojos todavía en esa botella, mi mano pasan por el pelo bruscamente. Los recuerdos largamente perdidos de la neblina de la nada inducida por el alcohol devuelven toda su fuerza. Necesito esa nada en este momento. Porque si así es como se va a sentir mi vida de ahora en adelante, entonces me iré. He terminado.

Deslizo la botella de vodka y saco el corcho, mi respiración se hace más trabajosa. Una gota de sudor comienza a gotear por mi frente, y la borro bruscamente mientras llevo la botella a mis labios. Solo un sorbo. Eso es todo lo que tomará. Un trago para comenzar a adormecer el dolor.

Con las fosas nasales aleteando, tiro mi primer gran trago y jadeo, el licor quemando mi garganta seca. Me golpea el estómago con fuerza, y mis pensamientos se remontan a los días cuando estaba perdido en una neblina de bebidas y mujeres. Me veo desnudo. Con mujeres interminables, todas mujeres que no son mi esposa.

—¡Harry!— La voz herida de Ginny atraviesa mis recuerdos, alejándome de los días decadentes de La Mansión, de regreso a mi realidad. Sus ojos vidriosos me mantienen en su lugar. Hermosos ojos, los ojos de chocolate que me hechizaron y nunca me dejaron ir. —No deberías estar bebiendo—, jadea, todavía sin aliento por su episodio en el pasillo.

Miro hacia abajo a la botella, excepto que esta vez no veo un escape. Ahora veo veneno. Ahora veo la elección de un cobarde. Ahora veo un daño real. Ella está en lo correcto; No debería beberlo. Pero lo más importante, ella sabe que no debería beberlo.

—¿Por qué?—, Preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacia ella. —¿Por qué no debería estar bebiéndolo, Ginny?

Su boca se abre y se cierra, su mente claramente esforzándose por encontrar la respuesta. No quiero admitir que la respuesta que está buscando no está allí. No quiero aceptar que ella no lo encuentre. Su declaración fue solo otro de esos destellos inútiles de esperanza.

Su vacío me empuja al límite, y pierdo mi mierda, la frustración y la desesperación se apoderan de mí.

—¿Por qué, Ginny?—, Rugo. —¿Por qué no debería estar bebiendo el maldito vodka?

—No sé—, solloza, sus hombros tiemblan incontrolablemente, la emoción finalmente toma el lugar de su frustración. —No lo sé.— Entierra su cara en las manos, escondiéndose de nuestra realidad.

Verla tan destrozada es más difícil que lidiar con la frustración. Verla tan indefensa me hace trizas el corazón. Esto es más bajo que cualquier profundidad del infierno que pensé que había visto.

—¡Joder!—, Le doy la vuelta, tirando la botella contra la pared ferozmente antes de hacer algo estúpido como el resto. Fragmentos de vidrio vuelan como metralla, el líquido del diablo rociando cada pared.

—¡No debería beberlo porque soy un jodido alcohólico!— Explote. —Porque antes de conocerte, todo lo que hice fue beber hasta el olvido y follar cualquier cosa con un puto impulso. ¡Por eso! —Me tambaleo hacia atrás, mi espalda golpeando la pared, mi respiración se disparó. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Mi boca.

Mis malditas lágrimas.

Aunque todavía puedo ver su cuerpo a través del agua distorsionando mi vista.

—Me diste una razón para parar, Ginny.— Me levante de donde estoy, sintiendo que mi vida escapa rápidamente de mi control. —Hiciste que mi corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo. Y ahora ya no estás aquí y no sé si puedo seguir sin ti.

Mis rodillas se doblan, y me deslizo por la pared como un saco de mierda, golpeando el piso en un golpe sordo. Estoy pasado por alto. Estoy tan pasado tratando de ser el fuerte. Porque sin Ginny, soy el hombre más débil que existe, y ahora siento que estoy sin ella. Mis codos golpean mis rodillas, mi rostro se me hunde en las palmas y me escondo. No puedo soportar el impacto en su cara. No soporto el hecho de que ella me está viendo así.

—Solo vete a la cama—, le suplico, necesitando que me deje solo en mi miseria. —Solo vete.— Tengo frío. Vacío.

Y entonces... no.

Su mano se desliza sobre mi cuello, y miro hacia arriba para encontrarla arrodillada frente a mí, ojos llorosos mirando a los míos.

—No voy a ninguna parte—. Avanzando cada vez más cerca, coloca sus palmas sobre mis rodillas y las separa, moviéndose entre ellas. —Porque aunque no sé dónde estoy, me siento como en casa. A pesar de que estoy luchando por envolver mi mente a tu alrededor —más lágrimas caen mientras me aprieta las rodillas—, sé que eres mío. Sé que soy tu corazón. Porque a pesar de que no te conozco, sé que cuando pienso en tu ausencia, duele realmente mal aquí solo—. Tomando mi mano, la empuja contra su pecho. Su corazón está atronado. Como el mío.

—Ginny, soy un hombre roto.— Me siento terriblemente mal al admitirlo. —La idea de que pierdas todos los recuerdos que hemos tenido juntos me paraliza.

—Sé que eres más fuerte que esto. Sé que eres más decidido. Prometiste que no te rendirías conmigo.

Mi corazón se contrae.

—Nena, no me he dado por vencido.— Suspiro y la sostengo más cerca, y viene con facilidad, dejándome tirar de ella en mi regazo y abrazarla. —Solo estoy teniendo una pequeña recaída.

Se acurruca cerca, y mi mundo se apaga un poco.

—No vuelva a tener una recaída, por favor.

—Entonces debes comenzar a hacer lo que te dicen.

—Nunca—, argumenta. —Porque sé que nunca lo hago normalmente, ¿verdad?

Sonrío a través de mi tristeza.

—No lo haces.

Seguimos amontonados en el suelo por un momento, callados, ambos en tranquilidad, nuestros cuerpos recuperándose de nuestros temblores. Entonces Ginny sale de mi agarre, colocando sus labios en mi mejilla e inhalando.

—¿Ven a la cama?

Trago saliva, odiando que suene como una pregunta insegura.

—Me encantaría.— La abrazaría toda la noche. Manteniéndola cerca. Sin sexo, sin nada, solo contacto. Necesito contacto.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas—, la regañé suavemente. —Nunca me agradezcas por amarte.

—Porque era lo que te pusieron en esta tierra para hacer. — Su labio inferior se estremece con cada palabra, y engullo el terrón del tamaño de un melón en mi garganta y tiro de ella de nuevo dentro de mí.

—Así es—. Asfixiándola con mi agarre, hundo mi rostro en su cabello y lucho para mantener a raya más emoción. —Este vestido todavía es ridículo—, grazno.

—Me olvido que tengo treinta y ocho ahora.

—Así que solo estabas siendo obstinada, ¿verdad?— No necesito confirmación. Conozco a mi esposa mejor de lo que ella misma lo sabe.

Asiente en mi pecho.

—No tengo la figura que tenía cuando tenía veinte tantos años.

Me burlo de eso, levantándonos del suelo y levantándola en mis brazos.

—Eres más hermosa todos los días. Fin de la discusión. —No tendremos ninguna de esas tonterías.

—Estás obligado a decir eso.

—Estoy obligado a no decir nada, señora. — Subo las escaleras y entro a nuestra habitación. —Pero, como sabes, estás obligada a hacer lo que te digo.— La pongo de pie y automáticamente la giro, tomando el cierre de su vestido. —¿Entiendes?

Asiente y se queda quieta mientras lo desabrocho, mis ojos caen por su espalda con el cierre. Mientras aparto el material, contengo la respiración, preparándome para la visión de su espalda expuesta.

—Perfecta—, suspiro, dejando que el material rojo caiga al suelo. La ropa interior de encaje negro debajo le queda perfectamente. Mierda. No creo que ese abrazo que estaba esperando sea suficiente. ¿Me dejará?

Mis manos alcanzan el broche de su sujetador. Una película libera la captura, y noto que sus hombros se levantan una pulgada. Me acerco y deslizo mi antebrazo alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Quiero hacerte el amor—, susurro, y se tensa, pero no por miedo. Es por anticipación. —Quiero sacar este encaje de tu cuerpo y tomarme mi tiempo explorando cada centímetro de ti.— Arrastro las correas de su sujetador por sus brazos hasta que cae al suelo. —Te necesito, Ginny. Más de lo que alguna vez te he necesitado—. Besando su mejilla ligeramente, disfruto la sensación de que se está acercando a mí. —Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo.

Se gira lentamente y levanta su mentón para verme, y sin decir una palabra comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, una por una, lenta y deliberadamente, un millón de emociones bailando en sus ojos soñadores. Miedo. Esperanza. Pero sobre todo, necesito. Por mí.

Me doy cuenta de que necesito ser gentil. Lento y paciente, atento y afectuoso. Más que nunca. Así que la dejé desnudarme a su propia velocidad, resistiendo el impulso de arrancarme la ropa de mi cuerpo y arrojarla sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres ayuda?—, Le pregunto, para que sepa que estoy abierto a todas las opciones.

Me mira, y veo aprensión en su mirada. Y me doy cuenta de que, aunque está desesperada por mí, no sabe cómo será esto. No sabe cuán explosivos somos juntos, ya sean duros y crudos o lentos y amorosos.

—No te pongas nerviosa—. Tomo sus muñecas, instantáneamente la siento temblar. —No tenemos que hacer esto—. Nunca se ha necesitado tanta energía para decir solo unas pocas palabras.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—. Su mirada se aparta, baja por mi torso, sus dientes se hunden en su labio. —Realmente quiero.

Forzándose a salir de mi agarre, empuja mi camisa desde mis hombros y coloca sus manos sobre mis pectorales. Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera ardiendo, y mis manos se contraen, desesperada por agarrarla. Devastarla. Bésala. Por hacerle el amor. La mirada en sus ojos me dice que es consciente de todo esto. Lo sabe.

—Realmente quiero hacerlo—. Refuerza su afirmación con un fuerte beso en los labios, y me siento instantáneamente abrumado por ello, mi palma se dirige hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujándola suavemente más cerca, con la boca abierta, invitándola a entrar.

Sus manos están en todas partes. Nuestro beso bordea torpemente. Puedo sentir que mi control se resbala. Esto es lo que la desesperación me hace. Me urge, me da ganas de tomarla con fuerza y rapidez, apostar en mi reclamo, marcar mi territorio, mostrarle lo buenos que somos. Pero ahora no es el momento para dejarme llevar.

Reduzco el ritmo de nuestro beso. No necesito darle instrucciones. Sus manos encuentran la marcha de mis pantalones, y me quito los zapatos. La ayudo a quitarme los pantalones, manteniendo nuestro beso, y luego la llevo de regreso a la cama. La llevo hasta el colchón y la subo suavemente hacia arriba. Nuestros labios aún están sellados, nuestras lenguas bailan lentamente, respirando mutuamente.

No creo que alguna vez haya sabido tan bien, incluso con los toques de alcohol mezclados entre nosotros. Bajé para descansar sobre ella, tomando mis brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando sus manos libres para vagar por mi espalda, mi trasero y finalmente mi cara. Está perdida. Consumada. Me obligo a romper nuestro beso, solo para demostrarme a mí mismo que odiará la pérdida.

—Harry—, jadea, sus manos agarrando mi cabello, tratando de ponerme de nuevo en su boca. Entonces sus piernas se cierran alrededor de mi cintura, una demostración de que no me deja ir a ninguna parte. —¿Por qué te estás deteniendo?— Parpadea varias veces, y al egocéntrico dentro de mí le gusta pensar que es porque está luchando con mi magnificencia tan de cerca.

—Solo quiero mirarte por un momento sabiendo que estaré dentro de ti muy pronto.

Frunce sus labios, sus manos van a la cintura de mis bóxers. Los empuja sobre la subida de mi culo.

—¿Cómo puede un hombre de tu edad estar en tan buena forma?— Descaradamente pellizca mi culo, y me estremezco con una sonrisa épica.

—Mucho y mucho sexo.

Una pequeña risita se escapa de ella, y sus cortas uñas se hunden en la carne de mi trasero. Aprieto los dientes, aguantando el dolor agudo.

—Tendré que creer en tu palabra.

—Será mejor que asumas mi palabra—. Alzo las cejas en señal de advertencia mientras su mano se desliza suavemente por mi cabello, sus ojos siguiéndome.

—¿Porque es tan bueno?

—¿El sexo?

—Sí. Me temo que necesito pruebas, señor Potter—. Sus ojos marrones aterrizan en los míos con un estallido, y la sangre que ha estado llenando constantemente mi polla se filtra con fuerza. Sus labios se presionan juntos, sus caderas se flexionan, empujando hacia mi colosal erección. —Oh mí Dios—, respira.

—No has sentido nada todavía, señorita—. Me sumerjo, con los labios estrellándose contra los de ella, lento y constante, repentinamente olvidado. Sus manos salvajes se sienten por mis muslos y comienzan a tirar con impaciencia mis bóxers. Puedo apreciar plenamente su entusiasmo, llevando mis propias manos a sus bragas, pero en lugar de tratar de empujarlas por sus piernas, las arranco de inmediato.

Inhala bruscamente pero rápidamente adopta mi método, tirando de mis calzoncillos. Oigo un desgarro, pero siguen siendo una barrera entre mi carne y la de ella.

—Joder—, murmuro, tomando el control, dándoles algunos tirones brutales.

Y luego no hay nada más que piel. Nada más que la fricción de mi carne rozando sobre la de ella mientras nos retorcemos, nuestros labios y lenguas chocando, nuestros gemidos y jadeos hambrientos se mezclaron, empapando la habitación.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora—, le digo, moviendo mis caderas para obtener el ángulo correcto.

No hace falta mucha guía de Ginny para que mi polla descanse su palpitante entrada. Tomo una inhalación y lo sostiene, y retrocedo para ponerla en mi punto de mira. Con la mirada en la de ella, avanzo una fracción, resistiendo el impulso de golpear directamente.

—¿Estás lista, cariño?

—Dios, sí—. Difícilmente puede hablar a través de su deseo, pero puede moverse, levantando sus caderas y tomando un poco más de mí.

—Oh Jesús—. Mi cabeza cae flojamente, la sensación de que solo un poquito de ella me quita el control. Empuje hacia adelante en un grito y me quedo quieto.

—Me encajas a la perfección—. Pasa sus manos por el pelo de mi nuca y me empuja hacia sus labios. —Jodidamente bien.

—Cuida tu boca, Ginny.

—No.

—Está bien—. Podría jurar hasta que sea azul en la cara y yo sea roja, y me importaría una mierda. Porque ahora. Ahora es todo.

—Muévete—. Hunde sus uñas en mi trasero otra vez, incitándome. —Oh Dios, por favor muévete. Te sientes muy bien.

No soy el tipo de hombre que disecciona, especialmente a mi esposa. Acariciando su mejilla, le quité las manos del trasero y las empujé sobre la almohada, levantándola un poco para ponerla en mi punto de mira. Está jadeando. Famélica. Amando la sensación de mí dentro de ella. Sacudí mi cadera en broma.

—¿Quieres al amable Harry, Nena?— Me humedezco los labios, saboreando su sudor. —¿O debería romperte en dos?

Inhala, en algún lugar entre el shock y el placer.

—¿Qué prefiero?

—Depende de tu estado de ánimo ¿Qué te apetece, hermosa esposa?— Otro empujón, corto y agudo, la pone tensa, cierra la boca y contiene la respiración.

—Solo sácame de nuestra pesadilla por un tiempo. No me importa cómo. Solo hazlo.

Vacilo al borde del abatimiento. Nuestra pesadilla. Quiere escapar. Luego también choca con sus caderas, y ese abatimiento se hunde en un placer como ningún otro.

—Estoy introduciendo una nueva follada en nuestra relación, nena—. Inmersión, la beso con fuerza, alejándome antes de que tenga la oportunidad de meter la boca y mantenerme allí. —Lo llamaremos Follada de Reencuentro.

Y esa follada va a ser mi nueva favorita. Giro mis caderas, moliendo profundamente. Flexiono mis manos sobre sus muñecas, pero las mantengo donde están, retirándome de la asombrosa calidez de su coño y deslizándome suavemente hacia adentro. Mi cuerpo está deseando un buen polvo duro, pero mi mente no lo permite.

—Voy a hacerte el amor más suave.

Se derrite debajo de mí, y la oscilación de sus labios me dice que le gusta mi idea.

—Bien.

Bajé la cara, atrapándola suavemente con la boca mientras comenzaba a medir la delicada roca de mis caderas, asegurándome de que mis impulsos fueran lentos y exactos, y mi lengua siguiera su ejemplo. Libero sus manos y dejo que me sienta. Dejo que controle nuestro beso, tolerando la pérdida de sus labios de vez en cuando, perezosamente, echa la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando, gimiendo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Está flotando, atrapada en el momento. Un momento conmigo. Me aseguro de que mi ritmo sea constante, me aseguro de que esté en perfecto estado de placer. Nunca he visto algo tan impresionante, y me encuentro enfocándome más en su pérdida que en mi propio placer. No es una pérdida. Nada podría vencer esto.

Mi piel húmeda se desprende de su pecho mientras me levanto y me apoyo en mis antebrazos, necesitando una mejor vista. Sus ojos siguen los míos, sus manos buscando mi cara y sosteniéndome. Nuestras caderas están en perfecta sincronización, ella rodando hacia arriba, yo rodando hacia abajo, cada inmersión logrando las profundidades más profundas.

—Puedo ver por qué me enamoré de ti—, susurra, pasándome las palmas por la barba.

—¿Porque soy un Adonis en la cama?

—Y fuera de la cama—. Su voz se pone más alta, y luego gime para volver a bajar a un tono nivelado, sus ojos parpadean lentamente. —Eres la mezcla perfecta de hombre. Grande, fuerte, apasionado, devoto. Me encanta con todo lo que tienes.

—Y no soy nada sin ti.

—Y todo conmigo—. Estoy derribado, su rostro se hunde en mi cuello, y damos el último tramo para soltarnos abrazados, respirando juntos, moviéndonos como uno solo.

Nuestro clímax golpea simultáneamente. No grito. Tampoco ella. No me muevo ni me sobresalto. Tampoco ella. Recorremos nuestro placer con calma y tranquilidad, la única cosa loca y frenética que está sucediendo es el martilleo de nuestros corazones. Estoy vivo. Ella también. Todo lo demás puede ser arreglado. Estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Quieres que me mueva?— Pregunto contra la carne húmeda de su cuello, consciente de que ahora estoy flácido y probablemente muy pesado.

—No.— Con los brazos cruzados sobre mis hombros, las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me encierra fuertemente en su agarre. —Quiero que te quedes exactamente donde estás toda la noche—. Gira su rostro hacia el mío y encuentra mis labios. —Porque aquí es donde se supone que debes estar. Sin espacio entre nosotros. —Encerrados juntos.

Tocando en todas partes. Sus labios descansando sobre los míos, mis pulmones inhalando su aliento.

—¿Harry?—, Murmura soñolientamente en mi oído, y tarareo mi indicación para que continúe. —Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.


	29. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Solo llámenme un dios doméstico.

Me estoy acostumbrando a esta estúpida máquina de café ahora. También me estoy acostumbrando al hecho de que no está listo para beber cuando me levanto en la mañana. Ginny finalmente ha estado durmiendo bien, y despertarla al llegar la mañana está fuera de cuestión. Así que me hice cargo de sus trabajos.

Abro la máquina y abro el armario de la despensa, tirando de los cereales y poniéndolos a un lado para los niños. Solo cuando vuelvo a la máquina de café me doy cuenta de lo que hice. El agujero en mi existencia crece, y como han sentido que los extraño, mi teléfono suena y corro para responder.

Sonrío cuando veo la cara de mi niño iluminando la pantalla.

Respondiendo, lo apoyo en la cocina y continúo con el desayuno de Ginny.

—¿Estás cocinando huevos, papá?—, Pregunta James a modo de saludo. El mar en el fondo se ve increíble, el ruido de las olas fuerte pero tranquilizador. Vacaciones. Podría hacerlo con uno de esos.

—Claro que sí, amigo—. Toco la espátula en el borde de la sartén antes de levantar para mostrarle. —Estoy haciendo tu desayuno de mamá en la cama.— Siento que he nacido de nuevo, inyectado de energía. Anoche fue una de las noches más increíbles de mi vida. Y aún mejor, sé que mi esposa siente lo mismo.

—Recuerda que a ella le gusta una yema líquida—, James me recuerda, haciéndome mirar la sartén y las dos yemas muy inertes. Él debe ver mi ceño fruncido. —Dos revuelto—, me dice. —Y salmón. Sabes que es uno de sus favoritos.

—No tengo salmón—, me quejo, pensando que necesito llevar mi culo al supermercado pronto. Estamos bajos en todo. Pero ir de compras no es la cita romántica que había planeado para más adelante. Escuché a James suspirar, y me encogí de hombros, porque eso es lo que hago. —¿Cómo está Maddie?—, Pregunto.

—Conoció a un amigo. Está en la playa ahora.

¿Un amigo?

—Genial. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hugo.

La sartén golpea la estufa, mi mano atrapa el quemador.

—¡Hijo de puta!— Grito y comienzo a saltar, agarrando mi mano para detener el dolor. —¡Bastardo!—

Maldito infierno. Mis nudillos siguen luciendo las secuelas de mi golpe en el espejo y la puerta. ¿Ahora esto? Lo sacudo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Joder, eso duele.

—¡Harry Potter!— El sonido de la voz de mi suegra penetra en mis sentidos, y vuelo hacia mi teléfono, justo atrapando a James poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la madre de Ginny lo empuja de la cámara. Su rostro aparece, muy disgustado.

—Hugo es el nombre de una niña.— Lo digo como un hecho. —¿No es así?

—Hugo es un niño—, dice con ligereza. No lo aprecio —Solo el nieto de algunos amigos. Cenamos con ellos anoche.

Obtengo mi cara cercana y personal con la pantalla, notando que Molly retrocede. Mi bebé está en la costa sin mí allí para asegurarme de que no hay pequeños bobalicones olfateando a su alrededor.

—Confíe en ti, Molly.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Pisotear en tu ausencia?

—¡Sí!— Miro hacia abajo a mi mano y veo una ampolla en desarrollo. —Manténgalo alejado de mi hija—, le advierto, deslizando mi teléfono y dirigiéndome al fregadero. —No se puede confiar en los muchachos. ¿Qué edad tiene la pequeña mierda?

—Trece.

Dejé caer mi teléfono en el fregadero. ¿Trece? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Molly, esto... Me interrumpe una media luz cuando alguien toma mi mano, y miro hacia un lado para encontrar a Ginny inspeccionando la quemadura. Niega con la cabeza, saca mi teléfono del fregadero y lo apoya contra el protector contra salpicaduras.

—Hola, mamá—. Da vuelta el grifo y fuerza mi mano bajo el flujo de agua fría. Siseo mientras me mira por el rabillo del ojo, su expresión me dice que es mi culpa.

—¡Hola, cariño!— Molly, comprensiblemente, se ve encantada de ver a su hija.

Demasiado. Aprovecho el teléfono mientras Ginny tiende a mi mano, manteniéndola estable bajo el agua.

—Entonces, este chico.

—¿Qué chico?— Ginny se sube, se inclina y agarra una toalla de costado.

La ignoro y presiono a Molly por detalles.

—Mantenlo alejado de mi hija.

—Oh, deja de reaccionar exageradamente—. Mi suegra suspira. Simplemente no puede evitar socavarme, el maldito dolor en el culo que es ella. —Ella está creciendo, Harry. Tienes que dejarla.

Creo que podría explotar. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar a Newquay?

—Molly...— El teléfono se ha ido de mi mano rápidamente, Ginny batiéndolo lejos y deambulando. La miro con incredulidad.

—¿Están bien los niños, mamá?—, Pregunta, mirando por encima del hombro, mirándome fijamente y desafiándome a secuestrar mi teléfono. Es una puta conspiración. Todos ellos se unieron contra mí. —Bueno. Y, sí—. Ginny hace pucheros. —Está siendo muy atento y se preocupa. Me siento mejor cada día.

No quiero sonreír. No cuando estoy tan reprimido y estresado, pero antes de darme cuenta estoy sonriendo como un loco. Ella se siente genial. Yo también lo estaba, hasta que mi suegra lo arruinó. Resoplo y coloco mi culo en un taburete, frunciendo el ceño ante mi herida, envuelta en una toalla. Perfecto. Malditamente perfecto.

—Estoy deseando verte también—. Ginny se une a mí, sosteniendo la toalla de baño que la envuelve mientras se sienta en el taburete. No sé lo que me pasa. En un momento está cubierta de un material esponjoso blanco, y al siguiente está cubierta... nada. La toalla golpea el suelo y Ginny jadea, lanzándome una mirada de asombro. Y yo solo sonrío. Grande, ancho y satisfecho, haciendo una comida de relax en mi taburete y mirándola de arriba abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba... y... abajo.

Respiro y exhalo fuerte.

—El desayuno se ve muy bien—, reflexiono, ganando unas bromas juguetonas en la cabeza. Me río a la vez mientras ella lucha por su toalla. Niña tonta. Lo arrebaté y corrí al otro lado de la isla, agitándola burlonamente.

—¡Ginny, estás desnuda!—, Chilla Molly.

—Maldito FaceTime—. Negué con la cabeza burlonamente.

—Estás desnuda, nena.

Su ceño fruncido merece la pena. Y así es mi sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme, mamá. Dale un beso a los niños—. Desconecta la llamada y me señala el teléfono. —Estás en problemas, Potter.

—Oh, Dios mío.— Tiró la toalla sobre mi hombro y me froté las manos. —¡Adelante, nena Tráelo.

Sus intentos de ocultar la contracción en sus labios fracasan miserablemente.

—Eres mucho más viejo que yo. Estoy pensando que la velocidad no es lo tuyo en estos días.

¿Muy viejo?

—No me has visto perseguir a los chicos lejos de nuestra hija. Soy un maldito galgo—. Con los ojos entrecerrados, da un paso hacia la izquierda. Y doy un paso hacia la derecha.

—Te atraparé—, advierte.

Bueno. Espero que lo haga

—¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo entonces?

—Eso es para mí saberlo.

—Y voy a averiguarlo.— Salgo de la cocina, con la toalla ondeando detrás de mí, y tan pronto como me pierdo de vista, me dejo caer al suelo y me tiendo sobre mi espalda.

Viene medio cojeando de la cocina, aullando cuando tropieza con mi pie. La atrapo perfectamente y la traigo suavemente sobre mi pecho. —Parece que me atrapaste, señora Potter.

—¡No me digas!—. Presiona sus palmas en mis pectorales, con la intención de apartarse, pero en cambio se distrae completamente con la vasta extensión de mi pecho desnudo, sus ojos brillando con deleite. Las sonrisas son fuertes y rápidas esta mañana.

—Tierra a Ginny—, le susurro, sacándola de su estado hipnótico.

—Sabes—, suspira, manteniendo sus ojos en los míos mientras baja sus labios hacia mi pectoral y suelta un prolongado beso, —Creo que incluso si aún fuera joven, me gustarías.

La risa resuena desde mis pies, sacudiéndola sobre mi pecho. Siento su sonrisa contra mi piel, sus manos extendidas y sintiéndome. Una vez que me volví, rodé, atrapando su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío. Ella sisea, y me levanté, preocupada.

—Está bien—. Hunde sus manos en mi cabello y juega con los mechones.

—El piso está frío en mi espalda. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

Mis ojos se estrechan, conscientes de que está tratando de desviar la atención hacia mí.

—Mi mano está bien—. Flexiono un poco, probando mi propio reclamo. Un poco dolorido, pero eso es todo.

Moviendo sus manos hacia mi culo, hunde sus uñas en el material de mis bóxers, rodeando sus caderas en un murmullo sensual.

Mi polla se despierta, y levanto mis caderas para hacer espacio entre nosotros, el instante de dolor. Gruño, dejando caer la cabeza. Tengo que controlarme.

—He tomado demasiada energía en los últimos días—. Paseos en moto, cena, discutiendo... sexo.

—Pero...

—No hay peros—. De mala gana, me levanto, ayudo a Ginny y la envuelvo en la toalla, ignorando su gruñido. —Tienes que comer—. Sus hombros se hunden, y aunque estoy más que encantado de que esté luchando por contener su deseo, soy consciente de cuánto le he quitado, incluso si ella no lo admite. Le doy la vuelta y la llevo de regreso a la cocina, sentándola antes de servirle los huevos. Huevos cuestionables.

—Come—, ordeno, poniendo el tenedor en su mano y agarrando mi teléfono. Solo necesito hacer una llamada. Llamo a Ron y salgo de la cocina.

—Romilda me llamó anoche—, le digo en voz baja cuando estoy fuera del alcance del oído, mirando por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué diablos? — No está contento. Bueno. Yo tampoco. —Se lo advertí.

—Bueno, puedes decirle otra vez.

Gruñe su confirmación.

—Lo hare. Lo tengo. Pero ella insiste en que necesita hablar contigo.

—Eso no está sucediendo. Esa mujer es toxica.

—Sé eso. Tú lo sabes. Pero Romilda es tan terca como siempre—. Suspira. —Voy a hablar con ella. ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

—Está bien. ¿El club?

—Está todo bien—, confirma. —Tú concéntrate en tu chica.

—Gracias, Ron—. Sonrío mientras cuelgo, y rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar a Molly mientras Ginny está desayunando. —Oye.

Suspira.

—Harry Potter, yo no...

—Cállate mujer. No he llamado para hablar sobre la pequeña mierda. Quería hablarte sobre Ginny y los niños.

—¿Ah? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, en realidad. Realmente bien. ¿Y los niños? —No necesito preguntar. Puedo verlo en sus caras cada vez que hablamos. Están bien.

—Son grandiosos. Lleno de preguntas, pero solo necesitan consuelo. Hablar con Ginny ha ayudado.

Yo sonrío.

—Sé que ha pasado una semana, pero nuestros primeros días aquí los pasamos llorando. Estoy viendo progresos ahora, Molly. —Me duele decirlo, y echo de menos a los gemelos terriblemente, pero... —¿Puedes darme un poco más de tiempo?

No duda Estábamos pensando en regresar el lunes.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Cállate, eres una amenaza.— Cuelga mientras camino de regreso a la cocina y tomo un taburete al lado de Ginny, notando que no ha tocado un poco de su desayuno.

Le doy un ligero empujón cuando coloca su tenedor, dándole una mirada de advertencia mientras deslizo mi teléfono sobre el mostrador, listo para comenzar a alimentar a la fuerza a mi esposa.

—Deja de mirarlo y comer.

Suspira y carga su tenedor con un minúsculo huevo.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Ron—. Me levanto y sirvo un poco de café. —Solo estaba revisando el club.

—¿Puedo verlo?— Toma un poco de desayuno en su boca y mastica lentamente, mirándome.

—¿Mirar qué?

—El club.

—Por supuesto. Te comes todo el desayuno y te llevaré después de tu sesión de terapia.

La llamarada de exasperación en sus ojos me hace sonreír.

—¿Como una buena y pequeña esposa?

Apoyando los codos en la isla frente a ella, sonrío con la sonrisa que reservo solo para ella.

—Exactamente así—. Le di un pequeño beso y comencé a limpiar la cocina. Tal vez una visita a nuestro club de salud hará trizas algo en esa mente confusa de ella.


	30. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30**

El aparcamiento está lleno de gente. Veo el auto de Drew en una de las plazas reservadas y me detengo a su lado, rápidamente rodeando el auto para ayudar a Ginny a salir. Está callada mientras la llevo al moderno edificio. No podría verse más diferente de La Mansión. El club sigue siendo lujoso, pero no tan ostentoso. El área de recepción está zumbando cuando ingresamos.

—¿Es eso un salón?—, Pregunta Ginny, señalando uno de los cuatro frentes de tiendas en la planta baja. —¿Y un salón de belleza?

—Sí, y Raya opera desde allí.

—¿Qué hace ella?— Ginny me deja tomar su mano, pareciendo un poco abrumada por el lugar ya.

—Terapia deportiva.— Asiento con la cabeza a una de las chicas de la recepción que rápidamente nos deja pasar los torniquetes. —Y eso de allí es una tienda de alimentos saludables.

—Es como el paraíso de la salud—, dice, sonriendo torpemente cuando las chicas de la recepción saludan con la mano. —¿Y Trabajo aquí?

—Suenas decepcionada—. Cuando llegamos a la barra de jugos, veo a Drew a través de la ventana de vidrio que da al área de la piscina. Está en la parte superior del trampolín dando instrucciones a Georgia.

—Bueno, siempre he soñado con tener mi propia empresa de diseño—, dice Ginny.

—Renunciaste al trabajo para tener a los gemelos—. Era mucho antes de que llegaran los mellizos, pero no es algo en lo que voy a dejar a Ginny para dejar su empleo en Hogwarts Union. A menudo me pregunto si ese pinchazo de Colin todavía lo posee, o si lo vendió tan pronto como mi esposa renunció. —Cuando los niños comenzaron la escuela a tiempo completo, decidiste que querías tener una aportación aquí.

Una mirada de duda aterriza sobre mí.

—¿Decidí, o me hiciste decidir?

—Decidiste—, confirmo, y ordeno su batido energético favorito. —En tus palabras, soy una mierda para organizar cosas financieras y no ibas a dejar que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿me pagas?— Acepta la bebida, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Muy bien—, respondo, mi voz sugerente y baja.

Me lanza una mirada lúbrica juguetona.

—Muy divertido.

—Eres un director, Ginny. Como dije, lo poseemos.

Puedo decir que está contenta con eso, con sus adorables labios tomando la pajita y sorbiendo pensativamente mientras mira alrededor del bar, donde las computadoras portátiles abarrotan las mesas y la gente conversa después del entrenamiento.

—Hmmm, esto es exuberante.

—Me alegra que tu gusto no haya cambiado—, le digo, indicándole que suba las escaleras que conducen al suelo del gimnasio.

Su cara es repentinamente brillante y alegre mientras me flanquea, sus labios se adhieren a la paja.

—Eso hubiera sido un shock para ti, ¿no?

—¿Qué harías?

—Bueno, si llegué y no te apetece—. Se ríe cuando subimos las escaleras, divertida.

—¿Así que me quieres?—, Dije, sonando informal y no afectado.

—Estás bien, supongo.

El nervio. Le doy un ligero empujón y ella se ríe, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando el piso del gimnasio aparece a la vista.

—Wow—. Girando lentamente en el lugar, abarcando el vasto espacio.

Podría llevarle un tiempo. Una clase de Bodypump está sucediendo en la parrilla al otro lado del camino, un equipo de entrenadores de peso serio se está levantando en la esquina, un grupo de mujeres corre bicicleta de velocidad en el fondo. Y luego los estudios con fachada de cristal están llenos, una clase u otra sucediendo en cada uno. Todas las endorfinas que brincan alrededor del lugar se hunden en mi piel, y desearía poder golpear la cinta de correr. El ejercicio siempre ha sido una bendición para mí, una forma perfecta de aliviar el estrés. Y ahora, cuando estoy más estresado que nunca, no he tenido la oportunidad de expulsarlo.

Mucha gente nos pasa, clientes y personal, todos saludando, sonriendo, claramente complacidos de vernos. Pero Ginny no reconoce ninguno de ellos. Ella solo sonríe torpemente, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda por el segundo.

—¿Estoy aquí todos los días?—, Pregunta, su tono no me da señal de si eso la satisface o la intimida. Espero que le guste, y entonces tal vez ella perderá esa tonta idea de trabajar en otro lado.

—Si conmigo.

Toma mi mano sin prisa, aferrándose a ella con dureza.

—Es muy ruidoso.'

Mierda, tiene razón. Está golpeando, nada inusual, pero la cabeza de Ginny es delicada. La atraigo, ansioso por alejarnos del bombeo del piso del gimnasio a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Aquí—. Abriendo la puerta de su oficina, la conduzco y cierro el ruido. Eso es mejor. Probablemente no podría oírse a sí misma pensar.

Camina silenciosamente, observando el espacio que frecuenta todos los días, mis ansiosos ojos buscando algún reconocimiento en su rostro. Encuentra el marco en el escritorio y lo levanta, sonriendo hacia la fotografía de todos nosotros. Es solo otra prueba de que esto es real, de que no va a despertarse en ningún momento y descubrirá que ha quedado atrapada en un sueño.

—Tu oficina es muy agradable—, dice, bajando el marco.

¿Mi oficina?

—Esta no es mi oficina, Ginny—, le digo, tomando mi lugar habitual en el sofá junto a la ventana. —Esta es tu oficina.

Sus ojos se ensanchan una fracción, yendo en otro pequeño viaje alrededor del espacio.

—¿Mío?—, Pregunta, obviamente arrojada.

Reclinado, sonrío ante su asombro.

—Tuya.

Observo mientras saca su silla de su escritorio y se sienta, tirando de algunos cajones. Saca algo y me lo muestra con una sonrisa. Colocando el esmalte de uñas rojo en la parte superior, Se sienta, y yo sonrío, pensando que se ve tan sexy como siempre cuando está detrás de ese escritorio.

—Me siento muy importante.

—Lo eres.— Patee mi tobillo sobre mi rodilla y descanso mi codo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu oficina?

—Estoy sentado en ella.

Su sonrisa se expresa frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Trabajas desde ese sofá?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué trabajo haces a partir de ahí?— Se pone de pie sobre el escritorio, mientras yo pongo la mía en el sofá, recostándome, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, todo cómodo. Ojalá pudiera ver lo que veo cuando estoy aquí. Vernos en cada superficie disponible. Yo entre sus piernas. Dios, ¿cuántas veces la he llevado a ese escritorio?

—El único trabajo que hago mientras estoy aquí es admirando a mi esposa. Es una parte muy importante de mi día.

—¿Haraganeando en el trabajo? El jefe no está dando un buen ejemplo.

Estoy completamente entretenido por sus palabras.

—Ginny, todos aquí saben que eres tú la que manda. No yo.

—Eso es absurdo—. Levanta una pluma y comienza a juguetear con ella, entrelazándola entre sus dedos en fingida concentración. —Eres un fanático del control. No puedo imaginar que me dejes tomar las riendas en tu lujoso club de salud.

—Solo soy un fanático del control cuando se trata de ti. Y es nuestro club de salud.

Asiente, pensativa, mirando a su alrededor.

—Así que, mientras estoy trabajando como esclava, te quedas allí con un aspecto bonito, ¿verdad?

Levanto mi cabeza un poco, con las cejas en alto.

—¿Crees que me veo bonito?— Estoy jugando todo genial, pero por dentro quiero saltar y rockear un poco de JT. Ella está siendo bastante abierta con su atracción hoy. Casi descarado. Casi sugerente.

No es de extrañar que tenga un dolor de cabeza: sus revoloteos de ojos son constantes e impresionantes. —¿Cómo me concentro contigo merodeando por aquí?— Entra en otro cajón y saca unos pocos archivos, frunciéndoles el ceño. Luego una calculadora que pone a un lado. Y, finalmente, una lima de uñas. Se ve encantada con su hallazgo mientras se lo lleva a las uñas.

—Te dejo trabajar.— Joder, ¿qué estaba pensando en traernos aquí?

Todas mis intenciones de hacer que se lo tome con calma son olvidados. Perdido. Está sentada allí con su bonito vestido de tirantes y sus chanclas, su pelo es un lío de olas sueltas, su rostro libre de maquillaje, y parece jodidamente comestible. Y ese escritorio está llamando. Retiro las piernas del sofá, me levanto y camino hacia ella.

El movimiento de lado a lado del archivo se ralentiza a medida que me acerco, sus ojos levantan a mi alto cuerpo hacia mi cara.

—No estás acostado ahora.— Me señala con el archivo, como si me hubiera perdido el hecho de que me he puesto de pie. —¿Eso significa que vas a hacer un trabajo?

—Oh, sí.— Me siento en el borde de su escritorio, mi mirada nunca vacila en la de ella. —Voy a hacer un trabajo bien.

Aliento acelerado. Cuerpo sutilmente inquieto. Ojos llenos de hambre. Pezones que se endurecen contra el material de su vestido. Mis ojos caen a su entrepierna, mi cabeza inclinada. Está mojada, también. Puedo olerlo desde aquí.

—Compórtate—, casi chilla, volviendo a limarse las uñas, haciendo un trabajo terrible fingiendo serenidad.

Está que arde. Prácticamente puedo ver las llamas en su piel. Y todas estas reacciones tienen el efecto habitual en mí. Ella tiene su efecto habitual en mí. Esta mujer me quema las venas. Me pica la vista solo mirándola. Hace que mi corazón se llene de adoración.

—Veras, eso siempre ha sido un problema para mí, Ginny—. Puse la punta de mi dedo sobre la madera brillante de su escritorio y la arrastré perezosamente por la superficie. —Nunca he podido comportarme cuando se trata de ti.

—Donde sea, cuando sea—, murmura, la lujuria se derrama sobre cada palabra. —Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales en esta oficina, ¿verdad?

—El sofá, el piso, el escritorio, contra la puerta—. Levanto los pies del escritorio y los uso para acercar su silla rodante, sonriendo cuando se pega a la parte posterior. Sacando el archivo de entre sus dedos flojos, lo deslizo sobre su escritorio y bajo sus pies al piso, a horcajadas sobre su regazo y colocando una palma a cada lado de su cabeza. —Tengo muchos buenos recuerdos en esta oficina, nena. Me gustaría que también los tengas.— Me sumerjo, tocando su nariz con la mía, amando la sensación de su respiración jadeantes golpeándome la cara. —Pero me encantará hacer más—. Puse mi mano entre sus muslos, yendo hacia la muerte. Estoy demasiado agotado para resistir. La última noche solo me hizo sentir más hambre por ella. Y además, conozco a mi esposa lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lo quiere y lo quiere ahora. —Repártelos.

Sus piernas se abren de inmediato, y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de besarla, ella me está besando. Me ataca con fuerza brutal, su cuerpo se levantó de la silla más rápido de lo que es sabio, pero no estoy en condiciones de detenerla. La siento sobre el escritorio, poniéndome entre sus muslos.

Mientras su boca devora la mía, sus frenéticas manos presionan el botón de mi pantalón, tirando impacientemente, pequeños gruñidos respaldándose en sus fruncidos y torpes dedos. Sonrío alrededor de nuestro beso, mi agarre de su cabello suave, contradiciendo su fuerza. Arranco mis labios lejos de ella, encontrando sus ojos. Ella parece borracha.

Retrocedo y tiro mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Quién tiene el poder, nena?

—Tú—, murmura, alcanzando la cintura de mis jeans y tirando de mí hacia adelante. Su mano pronto encuentra mi polla, tirando de ella y apretando suavemente. Estoy tan jodidamente emocionado que todavía lo sabe. Aún lo siente. Todavía me quiere con un antojo que no puede controlar. Soy su dios.

Jesús. Esta mujer me rige. Me controla. Mantiene mi sangre bombeando por mis venas, mi corazón latiendo, mi alma pura. Y ahora mismo, ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Necesita volver a familiarizarse con los sentimientos que siempre nos paralizan. Eso nos lleva a alturas que nadie podría entender. Los sentimientos que nos hacen a nosotros. Creo que ella ya está más o menos allí. Incluso antes de este momento. Incluso antes de hacer el amor. Incluso si está confundida por nuestra conexión y las reacciones naturales que tenemos el uno al otro. Todos siguen allí dentro de ella, allí para ser descubiertos.

—Voy a follarte para...

Me interrumpen para terminar mi promesa cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre. Y solo hay una fracción de segundo antes de que un grito de asombro penetre en la habitación.

—¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho!

Solo veo una Cherry de aspecto angustiado antes de que la puerta se cierre, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Dios, qué vergonzoso!— Ginny se arrastra desde el escritorio con la ayuda de mi mano. —¿Quién era esa?

—Cherry—. Apoyo a Ginny en sus pies y aparto el cabello de sus ojos con una sonrisa. Está nerviosa, y es sexy como el infierno.

—¿Quién es Cherry?

—Trabaja para nosotros. Espera allí—. Me dirijo a la puerta, maldiciéndome por no haberla bloqueado. Maldita sea.

—¿Harry?— Ginny llama, y me giro, encontrándola apuntando hacia mi zona de la ingle mientras se sumerge para recoger las cosas que hemos tirado del escritorio. —Es posible que desee alejarme. Y tal vez volver a ponerte la remera. Me la tira y la agarro, mirándome la entrepierna.

Mierda, estoy pasando el rato por todos lados. La escucho reír mientras continúo hacia la puerta, metiendo mi polla en mis calzoncillos y abrochando mis jeans. Abriendo la puerta, encuentro a Cherry parada afuera, sus mejillas son rojas.

Su mirada se posa en mi pecho, su cuerpo se suaviza visiblemente.

—Oh, ahí está,— susurra en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Sale de su pequeño trance y me mira.

—Es bueno verte, Harry—. El tono de su voz es sin esfuerzo, y sus ojos brillan con deleite. Sonríe, dándome la oportunidad de una vez más, abrazando los archivos en su pecho. La presión levanta sus tetas. De nuevo, no es que lo esté buscando adrede. Ellos son un poco justos... ahí.

Ignoro su flagrante coqueteo, mirando más allá de ella por el pasillo cuando escucho el sonido de pasos, pasos pesados que pueden pertenecer a un solo hombre. Ron avanza hacia nosotros, sus gafas características firmemente en su lugar.

—Cherry—, retumba, asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente a la mujer fuera de mi oficina antes de volverme los ojos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No nos quedaremos—. Me pongo mi camiseta mientras regreso a la oficina para dejarlos entrar, ignorando la sonrisa en la cara de Cherry.

Ron ve a Ginny en su escritorio, su suave frente se arrugada un poco.

—Hola muchacha.

—Hola—, dice en voz baja, mirando más allá de mí a la mujer que está en el umbral de su oficina. También parece cautelosa. Tal vez un poco cabreada, y no es porque Cherry puso los bloqueadores en nuestro momento.

Rápidamente me aparto cuando Cherry entra, su brazo roza el mío.

—Es hermoso verte, Ginny—. Llega al escritorio y sonríe alegremente a mi esposa, que la mira con un poco de sospecha.

—Claro que sí, murmura, toda hostil. —¿Te importaría darnos cinco minutos?—, Le dice a Cherry, y la pregunta suena como cualquier otra cosa que no sea una pregunta, su tono sonatos, su sonrisa enfermiza.

—Por supuesto.— Cherry retrocede, girando y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Definitivamente endereza su espalda en el camino, y definitivamente está pasando algo de labios putos. Maldito infierno.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me enfrento a mi esposa molesta. Tal vez molesta es un eufemismo. La ebullición parece más apropiada. No es una chica feliz. Y estoy emocionado. Ella ladea la cabeza en interrogatorio, y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

¿Qué puedo decir?

—Le he dado a Cherry algunas responsabilidades más en ausencia de Ginny—, dice Ron, tal vez un poco cauteloso.

—Lo siento si te he molestado, muchacha.

—No te preocupes—, Ginny gruñe malhumorada. —No es como si pudiera recordar cómo hacer mi trabajo, de todos modos—. Recoge algunos pedazos de papel del suelo y los escanea antes de tirarlos de vuelta al escritorio y caer sobre la silla.

—Las cuentas deben mantenerse bajo control, las cuotas de membresía recaudadas, los acreedores pagados—, continúa el grandote, mostrando un lado pacificador raro.

—No necesita preocuparse por el trabajo en este momento—. Me uno a Ron en sus intentos por hacer que Ginny se sienta mejor, porque el abatimiento por el trabajo no es bueno cuando ella habla de otros trabajos. Sobre mi cadáver. —Necesitamos enfocarnos en ponerte bien.

Su ceño fruncido está apuntando hacia mí, aunque sé que está más molesta consigo misma.

—Me siento bien—, refunfuña, poniéndose de pie. —Y tampoco necesito preocuparme por alguna desquiciada que se acerque a mi marido.

Ron tose, y sonrío como un loco por dentro. No solo es posesiva conmigo, lo cual es emocionante, también es muy posesiva con su trabajo. Esto es bueno. Puede renunciar con la estúpida idea de conseguir otro.

—Ninguna mujer me hace girar la cabeza a menos que sea mi esposa—, le recuerdo, vagando y recogiendo su mano. —Tú lo sabes.

Su puchero excesivo es tan adorable. Quiere tranquilidad. Lo daré, todo el día todos los días. Espero que una vez más lleguemos al punto en que ya no lo necesite.

—Lo sé—. Se pone en mi pecho, sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de mi espalda, su mejilla se aplasta contra mi camiseta. —Para un hombre tan viejo, tienes mucha demanda, Harry Potter.

Retrocedo, y Ron ríe su risa que es capaz de sacudir un edificio.

—Vete a casa—, se ríe, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Mantendré a Cherry bajo control.

—Gracias, Ron—. Llevó a Ginny desde mi frente y la gire, llevándola a la puerta.

—¿Viejo?

Sus hombros saltan bajo mis palmas.

—Tu edad no parece estar haciendo la más mínima diferencia en la atención que recibes. Esa Cherry debe ser diez años más joven que yo.

—¿Soy tan posesiva?— Beso su mejilla mientras caminamos de regreso al piso principal del gimnasio, mirándola, sus manos ahora descansando sobre las mías donde yacían sobre sus hombros.

—Porque te gusta.

Se detiene, y su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse un poco bajo mi toque. Preocupado, la rodeé. Tiene la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto.

Levantando su brazo, señala, lo que me lleva a mirar por encima del hombro.

—Máquinas de remo—, dice, con un humor definido que bordea su tono, aunque es obvio que no está segura de por qué, un pequeño ceño fruncido que estropea su sonrisa cuando devuelvo mi atención a ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Pregunto.

—No lo sé—. Niega con la cabeza. —¿Te gusta remar?

Sonrío, mirando hacia atrás en las máquinas, pensando que han desarrollado mucho en los últimos años. No hay forma de que yo pueda ejecutar la diapositiva perfecta y acertar en una de esas cosas. Estoy tan contento de haber conservado la mía.

—Nos encanta remar.

—¿Lo hacemos?— Parece sorprendida por la revelación. —¿Soy buena en eso?

Me río entre dientes, sintiendo mis ojos chispear con fuego revivido.

—Eres muy buena en eso.

—¿Qué, como todo tipo de cosas románticas, remando en el río? ¿Sol, paz y palabras románticas pegajosas? —Sus ojos brillan. Estoy a punto de estallar su burbuja idílica.

Con la palma de la mano sobre sus hombros, la acerco a mi costado y nos alejamos de las máquinas de remo.

—No exactamente así—. Siento que me mira en interrogatorio, lo que me induce a seguir. —Nuestro remo es muy único.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? Entonces, vamos, dime. ¿Cómo remamos?

Asiento con la cabeza a algunos clientes mientras pasan, los hombres se limpian las sudorosas cejas con toallas.

—Me involucro sentado en el asiento y tú sentada sobre mí.

—¿Sobre esas cosas?—, Pregunta, deteniéndonos y volteándose a inspeccionar las máquinas de nuevo. —¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No creo que lo sea.— La miro, sonriendo, y tomo su mano, tirando de ella hacia atrás. —Venga, intentemoslo.

Su resistencia es instantánea, su mano libre se envuelve alrededor de mi muñeca tratando de detenerme, sus pies se clavan.

—Harry—. Se está riendo, pero está cargada de nervios. —Estamos en el medio del piso del gimnasio.

—¿Y?— Mi fuerza siempre ganará, y la tengo donde la quiero en unos segundos. Sus ojos oscuros escanean la longitud del metal, la preocupación escrita en toda esa hermosa cara. Manteniendo su mano, me bajo al asiento y palmeo mi muslo. —Todos a bordo—, bromeo, y estalla en ataques de risa, el sonido satura el espacio que nos rodea.

—Para.

—No—. La empujo hacia delante y la coloco a horcajadas sobre mi regazo antes de que pueda protestar de nuevo, con el torso pegado al pecho y las mejillas juntas. —Va algo como esto—, le dije en voz baja al oído, usando mis pies para deslizarnos por la barandilla. —deslizó.— Susurro la palabra y luego nos lanzamos de nuevo hasta que nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron en el otro extremo.

—Y golpea—, termina por mí. El impacto de su pecho aplastando contra el mío, su ingle frotándose contra mí, las palabras que han venido de lo profundo de ella. Es un cóctel potente, que causa actividad salvaje más allá del vuelo de mis jeans, actividad que mi esposa no se ha perdido. Se retira, sus palmas sobre mis hombros, e inclina la cabeza. —Oh cariño—, murmura, maltratando sus caderas contra mí.

—Ahora detente—, le advierto, levantándonos rápidamente del asiento antes de que me empujen al borde del control y le den a los miembros interminables de nuestro club un espectáculo que no olvidarán.

Se ríe suavemente y se pone en mi pecho, su mano en mi nuca tira de mis labios hacia los de ella. Me besa con fuerza. Posiblemente. Estoy sorprendido, pero de ninguna manera me quejo.

—¿Para qué fue eso?— Pregunto cuando desacelera el movimiento de su lengua de búsqueda.

—Solo sentí deseos de besarte—. Retrocede, haciendo pucheros. —Está permitido, ¿verdad?

—Es una tonta y maldita pregunta—. Nos volteamos para que sigamos nuestro camino, cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con Cherry.

—Oh—. Ginny se mueve a mi lado, aferrándose a mi brazo. —Lo siento, no te vi allí.

La sonrisa de Cherry es apretada con los dientes apretados, y suspiro, arrastrando a Ginny antes de que se mueva al verdadero modo de pisoteo. Le echo una mirada cansada mientras tomamos las escaleras.

—¿Qué?—, Pregunta, inocente y pícaramente.

—Nada—. Lucho por mantener mi sonrisa contenida. Es difícil.

Porque me acaban de marcar.


	31. CAPITULO 31

**CAPITULO 31**

—Necesitas dormir.

—Quiero que termines lo que comenzaste en la oficina—. Hay fuego en sus ojos. Fuego puro y posesivo. Sonrío por dentro. Pero, y me duele decirlo, ella necesita descansar. Le estoy quitando demasiado.

—Cama.

Me mira mientras tomamos las escaleras lentamente, demasiadas intenciones malvadas derramándose desde el fondo de sus ojos oscuros.

—Quiero un baño.

—Jesús, Ginny, ¿estás tratando de acabar conmigo?— La piel mojada y resbaladiza no ayudará a mi causa.

En una pequeña risita, su cabeza se encuentra con mi bíceps, y noto que sus pasos se vuelven más laboriosos cuando alcanzamos la parte superior de las escaleras.

—Puedes restregarme la espalda.

—Eres malvada.— Al entrar al baño, miro el enorme baño de mármol como si lo odiara. Estará perdida allí sola. Tal vez podría unirme a ella, porque fácilmente podría salirse con la suya sin tocarla si me quedo del otro lado.

—Es posible.— se separa de mí y comienza a darse un baño, tomando una botella de baño de burbujas desde un costado y se la lleva a la nariz, inhalando antes de agregar una dosis considerable al agua corriente.

—Nos gusta tener baños.— Avanzo hacia la silla de terciopelo color crema que está en la esquina y coloco mi gran cuerpo dentro.

—Escogiste la bañera.

Asimilanlo más todo, tarareando para sí misma.

—Soy yo mismo.

—Yo también, especialmente cuando estás en eso.

Mantiene sus ojos en el baño.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a sentar allí y mirarme?—. Se saca lentamente el vestido de verano sobre la cabeza y se quita la ropa interior.

Mierda. Yo.

Me aprieto en el respaldo de la silla, cada músculo sólido en un intento de evitar en disparar y derribarla al piso. Está jugando con fuego.

—Ginny, no te burles de mí.

Con su mentón sobre su hombro, tímidamente me mira. Es maravilloso ver a mi tentadora mostrando signos de regresar a su antigua gloria. Sin embargo, es una agonía que no pueda utilizarlo al máximo.

—Quiero que te bañes conmigo.

—No confío en mí mismo.

—No te molesté anoche.

Froto mis palmas en mi cara, aferrándome a mi resistencia. Ella me quiere.

—Te estás excediendo.

—Me siento bien—. Sus ojos marrones, brillantes y seductores, refuerzan su afirmación, y la sensación de satisfacción es irreal, pero... todavía.

Niego con la cabeza ya que mi boca se niega a declinar, y doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Como tu digas—. Se encoge de hombros desnudos y entra en la bañera mientras continúa llenándose.

No soy un hombre feliz. Pero no puedo privarme del placer de mirarla. Admirándola. Pensando en lo locamente que la amo. Así que jodidamente mucho. Incluso ahora, cuando no es completamente móvil, sus movimientos son graciales. Se comporta con un poder sutil que me ha impresionado desde el día en que vagó por mi oficina. Ella es, simplemente, la persona más cautivadora que he conocido.

Y es mía. Hermosa y elegante, con una pizca de descaro. Mi cabeza se inclina en silenciosa contemplación. ¿Una pizca de descaro? No si consideras su orinal. Entonces estoy sonriendo, porque sé que la boca del orinal es mejorada por mí. Irónico, en serio. Soy el catalizador de su lenguaje grosero, el lenguaje que me lleva a la distracción.

Mi mente sigue vagando mientras la veo sacudir el agua con sus pies para construir las burbujas. Anoche fue más que hermoso. Nos juntamos como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados, y mientras me miraba fijamente mientras me mecía perezosamente en ella, supe que sentía una conexión abrumadora. Tal vez había esperado que nuestra forma de hacer el amor desalojaría cualquier cosa que estuviera frenando sus recuerdos, pero no insistí en el hecho de que no era así. Estaba demasiado ciego para preocuparme en ese momento.

—¿Harry?

Estoy despertando de mis pensamientos por el suave llamado de mi nombre, y la encuentro con su mano extendida hacia mí.

—Por favor.

¿Cómo puedo rechazarla? En pocas palabras, no puedo. Me levanto y me desnudo, atraído hacia ella por una fuerza invisible que es mágica en su poder. Tomando su mano, me meto en la bañera y la impulso unos pasos, y luego bajo, llevando a Ginny con cuidado conmigo hasta que quede ajustada entre mis muslos.

—Vamos a tener un poco de charla—. Tomo su cabello y lo empujo sobre su hombro y su frente. —¿Crees que puedes resistirme?

—No—. Sus brazos se levantan sobre su cabeza y rodean mi cuello, su cabeza descansa hacia un lado, sus ojos se cierran. —¿Qué es el paraíso?—, Pregunta, la pregunta viene del campo izquierdo.

—Sigo viendo mar azul y... —Hace una pausa por un momento, pensando. —Creo que es una villa".

Me recuesto y deslizo mis manos sobre su barriguita. —Es un lugar especial. Nos casamos allí.

—Me dijiste que nos casamos en tu elegante club de sexo—. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, solo confirmando el cansancio con el que está tratando de luchar.

—Lo hicimos. Y luego renovamos nuestros votos en la playa—. Sonrío con cariño. —Y luego te llevé a nadar en el mar.

—Suena romántico—. Sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías, piel resbaladiza contra piel resbaladiza. —Dime cuántos años tienes.

Antes de que pueda decir una mentira otra vez, hago una pausa, preguntándome si realmente significará algo para ella si continúo con este juego. Hasta el momento, no ha importunado una maldita cosa en su mente. Muerdo mi próximo movimiento por demasiado tiempo y finalmente decido morder la bala.

—Acabo de cumplir cincuenta.

No sé qué esperar. Tal vez un grito de sorpresa. O horror. O... No lo sé, pero el silencio parece peor, porque ninguna sorpresa significa que debo tener el aspecto de mi edad.

Largos segundos pasan. Todavía no hay reacción. Quizás ella se haya quedado dormida. O tal vez no me escuchó. O tal vez piensa que no me escuchó bien.

—Dije, que tengo...

—Te escuché—. Me cortó, abrió los ojos y me mirándome. —Ya lo sabía. Solo quería ver cuánto tiempo mantendría las flagrantes mentiras.

¿Lo supo?

—¿Cómo?

—Luna me lo dijo—. Vuelve a su lugar cómodo y suspira, mientras planeó mi venganza contra Kate. —Así que supongo que eso significa que no necesito ponerte esposas en una cama esta vez.

Me olvido de Luna. Su memoria ha vuelto.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—No, Luna me lo dijo—. Se ríe entre dientes, y me desplomo decepcionado. —No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso.

—Ni yo tampoco podría—, refunfuño, distraídamente trazando círculos en sus caderas con la punta de mis dedos, saboreando sus sutiles retorcimientos.

Un silencio cómodo cae, Ginny durmiendo apaciblemente, miro al techo, feliz de dejarla descansar sin ser molestada.

Tengo unos días preciosos antes de que los niños lleguen a casa para ayudar a Ginny a encontrar el avance que necesita, y mi confianza en que puedo se está desvaneciendo con cada hora que pasa.

Con los gemelos en casa, tendremos que reajustarnos nuevamente. Cosas triviales como llevarlos a la escuela serán un problema para los dos: Ginny, porque ni siquiera sabe a qué maldita escuela van, o dónde está, y yo, porque no quiero que vuelva a conducir nunca más. Nunca quiero que se vaya de mi vista.

Dejar a mi familia, incluso por unas pocas horas, siempre ha sido un desafío para mí. Estúpido, sí. O tal vez no tan estúpido, dado donde estoy ahora. El primer día de clases para los mellizos fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. La maestra no me tomó demasiado cariño por negarme a dejar el aula, y Ginny terminó arrastrándome por mi camisa. Y para frotar la sal en mis heridas gruñones, mis bebés no se inmutó cuando me fui. Me enfadé todo el camino al trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, mi esposa no puede recordar nada de eso.

Recuerda, exijo silenciosamente, haciendo agujeros en la parte posterior de su cabeza, deseando que los recuerdos salgan a la superficie. Recuérdame. Recuérdanos. Esta sensación de impotencia no está mejorando, no importa cuántos nuevos recuerdos estoy construyendo en un intento de reemplazar los viejos. Los viejos recuerdos son los recuerdos originales.

En aquel entonces, no necesitaba amarme. Eligió hacerlo, aunque podría argumentarse que no le di mucha opción. Ahora, no puedo evitar el tinte de preocupación de que esta vez ella realmente no siente que tiene muchas opciones. Despertó con ese anillo en su dedo. Se despertó con una familia ya hecha. Se despertó con la gente, las personas que ama y sabe, diciéndole quién soy y quién es ella. Mi mujer. La madre de mis hijos. Mi maldito mundo.

Mi suspiro es profundo, abatido, y mi pecho se levanta, haciendo rodar Ginny sobre él. Aplasto mis palmas sobre sus caderas y acaricio suavemente sus muslos, haciendo amplios círculos sobre su piel. No echo de menos la leve tensión de su cuerpo, y noto que sus pezones se han endurecido en el agua humeante. Sus brazos, todavía unidos sobre mi cabeza, se mueven un poco, al igual que su trasero, atrapándome una golosina en mi creciente polla. Me estremezco a mí mismo y todavía mis manos.

¿En qué estaba pensando, poniéndome en el baño con ella? Habla sobre un glotón para el castigo. Cambia de nuevo, y esta vez gruño por lo bajo, mordiéndome la lengua para hacerme pasar la increíble sensación de su suave culo acariciando mi polla. Está haciendo esto a propósito, tratando de romperme, agotarme, tener la sartén por el mango.

Mis manos toman una decisión propia y deslizan una fracción hacia dentro, llevando mi toque entre sus muslos. Me relajo y dejo que mis sentidos me guíen, y ahora mis sentidos la quieren de todas las formas posibles. Mi cara cae en picado sobre su cabello e inhalo, mis dedos se arrastran más cerca de su centro. Sus piernas se abrieron, abriéndose como si pudieran ser las puertas del cielo. Su cara resulta, su mejilla apoyada en mi pectoral, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios separados.

—¿Quieres que te toque, nena?—, Preguntó en voz baja, rozando los labios hinchados a su entrada en broma antes de retirarme, volviendo a rodear sus muslos. Su cuerpo se arquea sobre mí, sus senos se levantan, enviando chorros de agua por los costados de su cuerpo. —¿Eso es un sí?

Una mano deja la parte de atrás de mi cuello y se extiende hacia mi mano, tratando de ponerlo donde quiere que esté. El hecho de que es allí donde quiero que esté mi mano también está fuera del alcance. Necesita preguntar. Bien.

—Dime—, casi gruño, resistiendo sus intentos de mover mi mano. —¿Quieres mis dedos donde estaba mi polla anoche?— Me libero de su agarre y colocó mis manos hacia los montículos perfectos de sus pechos húmedos, ahuecando cada uno.

Todo lo que parece poder hacer es murmurar sonidos rotos de placer, el agua lamiendo su cuerpo mientras se retuerce suavemente sobre mí.

—No puedo oírte—. Le tiro y le mordisqueo la oreja. —¿Perdió las palabras, señorita?

—Oooh, Dios.

Sonrío.

—Eso es mejor—. Muevo mis manos hacia atrás entre sus piernas y la masajeo suavemente, manteniendo mi toque apenas por debajo de su entrada. Joder, se siente tan bien. Tan mojado, tan cálido, tan mío. Todo su ser se relaja sobre mí, cada curva se funde en mi pecho y muslos, su peso perfectamente colocado, sus brazos vuelven a enroscarse alrededor de mi cuello. Su cabeza cae inerte a un lado, los ojos adormilados, y yo solo la miro, paralizado mientras juego con ella, la provoco, lentamente rompo su entrada y me retiro de nuevo. —¿Te sientes bien?— Susurro.

Su respuesta es un suspiro largo y entrecortado. Estoy jodidamente sólido, pero no tengo ningún deseo de hacernos rodar y hundirme en ella. Solo quiero verla tomar el placer que estoy dando. Todos. Los día. Y largo tiempo.

Su carne hinchada se desliza a través de mi toque divinamente; sus suaves paredes me chupan los dedos insaciablemente. Las puntas de sus pezones me llaman. Es preciosa. La única señal de su lenta construcción hasta el orgasmo es la tensión creciente en su cuerpo, sutil pero obvia cuando está extendida sobre mí, su espalda deslizándose sobre mi pecho. La mitad de mí quiere mantener este nivel de placer para ella, donde se tambalea al borde, lista para darse la vuelta y aprovechar su clímax. Pero la otra mitad de mí quiere escucharla gritar mi nombre.

Mi control se aleja de mí cuando de repente gira, su posición coloca la coyuntura de sus muslos perfectamente nivelada con mi rabiosa polla. Con las manos sobre mi cabeza, aferrándose al borde de la bañera, se inclinó hacia delante, frotó mi nariz, mi mejilla, mi barbilla, y luego sus caderas se movieron ligeramente, enviando mi polla cayendo con facilidad dentro de ella. Tomo mi sorpresa, apretando los dientes, cada pulgada de mi piel de repente hormiguea. La respiración es difícil de encontrar, el control es aún más difícil.

—Eso fue furtivo—, jadeo contra su mejilla, mi polla latiendo salvajemente, desesperada por lanzarse hacia adelante.

—Cállate—, advierte, atacando mi boca con una fuerza firme pero suave, gimiendo alegremente cuando no peleo. Me tiene justo donde me quiere, y en lugar de obsesionarse con lo incómodo que lo está tomando, disfruto sabiendo que claramente me encuentra irresistible. Me quiere. Cincuenta años, y ella me quiere.

Llevando mis manos a su culo, cubro sus mejillas con mis palmas y la guío en círculos lentos, asombrosos, moliéndola sobre mí mientras ella tararea en mi boca, su lengua lucha delicadamente con la mía. ¿Qué podría hacer sin esto? ¿Sin ella? Retrocedo, necesito ver su cara, necesito comprobar que es real.

—Mirame.— Mi corazón late, duro y constantemente; Sé que ella está aquí, pero necesito ver esos ojos. Es un esfuerzo para ella, pero los abre, sus pestañas húmedas y pesadas, su mirada marrón empapada de anhelo. ¿O es eso amor? —Te amo.— Susurro las palabras, mi cabeza cae contra la bañera, los músculos de mi cuello me fallan. —Las palabras nunca han sido suficientes, Ginny. Siempre he tenido que mostrártelo.

—¿Me lo estas mostrando... —Se desvanece, su frente cae contra la mía en un gemido. —¿Ahora?—, Susurra. —¿Me estás mostrando ahora?

—Te lo muestro en cada segundo—. Nuestras miradas están muy cerca; nuestras pestañas se tocan. —Sin ti, no soy yo.— No le estoy diciendo esto para asustarla o hacerla sentir mal. No es chantaje emocional. Le digo porque es un hecho. —Soy polvo sin ti. Un hueco. —Muevo mis caderas, conduciendo profundamente. Pierde la habilidad de mantener los ojos abiertos, y sus párpados caen, sus dedos ahora agarran mi cabello. —Abiertos—, exijo, — lo hace. —Estás grabada profundamente en mi corazón, no puede latir sin ti allí.

—Porque solo me supera—, susurra, y asentí. Lo entiende. En esta loca situación en la que se encuentra, lo entiende por completo, y es la conexión ridícula que ninguno de nosotros podía detener cuando nos encontramos y confirmarlo. Le está diciendo lo que tenemos. Guiándola.

—No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé—. Sus dedos se tensan en mi cabello, y los pequeños apretones de sus paredes internas acarician mi pene, llevándome más cerca de ese lugar especial. —Juntos—. Su demanda murmurada trae lágrimas a mis jodidos ojos.

—Siempre juntos, nena—, confirmo, mis brazos se aferran a su espalda y la abrazan mientras nos cargamos para soltarnos, nuestros cuerpos aplastados juntos, nuestras caderas flexionadas en sincronía, nuestro contacto visual nunca vacila. Y cuando vamos, vamos juntos, conteniendo la respiración para contener mi rugido, Ginny jadeando en mi cara, su mandíbula apretada.

—Oh Jesús—. El aire estalla en mí, la sensibilidad se hace demasiado, aunque lo soporto, viendo que todavía está montando las olas de su orgasmo.

Y cuando lo supera, se derrumba sobre mi pecho en un montón, jadeando.

—Eres el mejor sexo que he tenido.

No sé si reír o voltear mi tapa.

—Por el bien de mi salud, digamos que soy el único sexo que has tenido.

—¿ Posesivo?

—Tienes eso, ¿eh?— Me sobresalto cuando sus dientes se hunden en mi hombro. —Eres una salvaje, señora Potter.

Se acomoda y yo me relajo, sereno, saciado y feliz. Y así es exactamente como permanecemos hasta que el agua esté demasiado fría para mi gusto, y definitivamente demasiado fría para mi esposa. Tiene la piel de gallina, sin importar cuánto frote mis manos por su espalda.

—Es suficiente tiempo de tina.

Se resiste a mí cuando trato de levantarme, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto sobre mi pecho.

—Estoy cómoda.

—Tienes frío—. Me levanto del agua con facilidad, con Ginny pegada a mi frente. —Y necesito alimentarte.

—¿Crees que puedes manejar eso sin lastimarte?— Señala mi mano, una expresión de consternación nubla sus facciones.

—Eso no fue mi culpa.— Mi labio curvado regresa, junto con mi resentimiento. —Sabes, tu madre realmente ha dominado el arte de acabar conmigo.— La pongo de pie y tomo una toalla, la sofoco con ella, me froto el cabello mojado mientras se queda inmóvil frente a mí, dejándome hacer lo que yo voy a hacer.

—Algo me dice que no hace falta mucho para acabar contigo.

La ignoro y la giro por los hombros, llevándola al vestidor.

—Me gustan las bragas negras. Hay un sujetador a juego allí —le digo, abriendo su cajón.

—¿Y qué es esto?—, Pregunta, alcanzando y sacando algo de debajo de las toneladas de encaje. De repente me enfrento a mi némesis.

—Eso no es nada—. Deslizo el vibrador de su mano y lo escondo detrás de mi espalda, mi cara se contorsiona con el desprecio que realmente siento por la maldita cosa.

—¿Eso es mío?— Parece alarmada. Bienvenido a mi mundo, cariño.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo en mi cajón?— Trata de acercarse a mí para reclamarlo, frunciéndome el ceño cuando me alejo, manteniéndolo firme.

—No tengo idea—. Me giro y me alejo, me dispongo finalmente arrojándolo a la basura. Lo último que necesito ahora es una máquina que me reemplace. Nunca. Necesito todo su placer. Y necesito que ella lo necesite también.

Cuando llego a la escalera, doy el primer paso, pero me detengo cuando me tiemblan los brazos y el vibrador se aleja de mis manos. Me giro y encuentro a Ginny inspeccionando, sus ojos recorriendo arriba y abajo el eje brillante.

—Devuélvemelo—, le advierto, con toda lo amenazante que realmente quiero ser.

Con los ojos pegados al mío, ella sonríe.

—Pero es mío.

—No—, la corrigió, ahuecando mi polla y empujando suavemente mis caderas hacia adelante, deleitándose con sus ojos cayendo a mi ingle. —Esto es tuyo. Eso no es necesario.

Con sus labios apretados, me da una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego lo enciende. El zumbido. Ese jodido zumbido me ha perseguido durante los últimos doce años. ¿Cuándo va a morir la maldita cosa?

—¿Lo uso mucho?

No estoy teniendo esta conversación.

—Nunca. Dámelo. —Lo agarro, pero ella rápidamente lo toma a sus espaldas.

Hay un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, uno que pagaría infinitas cantidades de efectivo por ver de forma permanente. No soy el tipo de hombre que deja pasar una oportunidad, y pararse frente a mí es una oportunidad. Uno que me irrita.

Aclarándome la garganta, me levanto y giro mis hombros, mi cabeza ladeada, mi sonrisa astuta.

—Tres—, digo claro y bajo, dando un paso adelante, alentando a Ginny un paso atrás.

—Oh, así, ¿verdad? ¿Tu pequeña y tonta cuenta regresiva?

—¿Tonta?— Me río entre dientes, aunque solo sea por el efecto, mirando brevemente mis pies descalzos, raspando la alfombra con ellos casualmente. —No, no, señorata.— Miro a través de mis pestañas, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. —Crees que está lejos de ser tonto cuando te atrape. Dos—. Otro paso adelante para mí, otro paso atrás para Ginny. No estoy preocupado. Podría poner una milla entre nosotros y yo aún la atraparía.

—Recuérdame lo que sucede cuando me atrapas.

—Uno—, le respondo, arremetiendo amenazadoramente, sonriendo como un loco cuando ella salta hacia atrás, sorprendida, antes de componerse rápidamente.

—Entonces creo que lo averiguaré por mí misma—. Se encoge de hombros, desilusionada, y apaga el vibrador. —Soy una corredora rápida—. Me desmorono por dentro. Su valentía es linda. Y una pérdida total de su tiempo.

—Nena , yo siempre gano. Si recuerdas algo, harías bien en recordar eso—. Se burla.

Sonrío.

Entorna los ojos hacia mí.

Sonrío más fuerte.

—Cero, nena—, le susurro, y se va, aunque no tan rápido como le gustaría, su cojera es evidente. Y de repente me pregunto qué diablos estoy haciendo fomentando esto. Se hará daño, y todo porque quiere demostrar un punto. —¡Ginny, para!

—De ninguna manera, Potter.— Se arrastra por las escaleras, y me pateo mentalmente repetidamente por ser un tonto tan descuidado.

No corro detrás de ella, camino, aunque camino rápido, listo para cerrar este juego de inmediato.

—Ginny, no estoy jugando.— La veo al doblar la esquina en la parte inferior de las escaleras, el vibrador ondeando sobre su cabeza, ahora zumbando de nuevo. Se está riendo. Yo no. No estoy para nada divertido. —¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios, deja de correr!

—No para que puedas atraparme. Conozco tu juego, Potter.

Acelero, mi ritmo ahora es urgente.

—¡Ginny!—, Rujo, mi paciencia se deshizo. ¿Ella no tiene ninguna maldita autoconciencia? —Lo juro por Dios, si no lo haces, yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Me darás la cuenta atrás?— Se ríe. —Ese barco ha zarpado, Potter.

Me bajo los últimos pasos, ahora furioso, mezclado con un montón de pánico, también. Si no se mata con esta imprudencia, yo mismo haré el maldito trabajo. Oigo la puerta trasera golpear. ¿El jardín?

—¡Ginny!— Volando por la casa como un huracán, me las arreglo para abrir la puerta antes de tirarme a través del cristal. La veo corriendo por el césped hacia el trampolín. Me estoy acercando a ella, y mira hacia atrás sobre su hombro, su sonrisa dividiendo su rostro. —Detente—, le advierto, corriendo detrás de ella.

—No puedo creer que te preocupes tanto por mi Arma masiva de des...— Sus palabras se detienen, y su cuerpo también lo hace, tan rápido que casi la derribo. Agarro sus brazos, y me mira, su cara vacía. —Destrucción—, respira, medio insegura, medio exhausta, su mirada fija en el vibrador en su mano. Lo deja caer como una patata caliente, como si estuviera en llamas, y lleva sus palmas a sus sienes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se dispara ritmo cardíaco.

—¿Ginny? Ginny, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Grita, su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante, como si tratara de hacerse pequeña para protegerla de algo. ¿Qué? ¿Dolor? Joder, mi corazón va a caer a sus pies en cualquier momento.

—Ginny, por el amor de Dios—. Tomo la parte superior de sus brazos y doy la vuelta, tratando de poner su cara en mi punto para mirarla. Y cuando lo hago, odio lo que veo.

Su expresión es de agonía, contorsionada por el dolor. Oh Jesús, algo está muy mal. El instinto va hacia adelante y me hace sacarla de sus pies y volver corriendo a la casa, llamar a una ambulancia, a un médico o tal vez incluso llevarla al hospital.

—¡Harry, detente!

Como si hubiera podido rechazarme, mis pies se ralentizan, y se retuerce de mis brazos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Hay demasiadas.— Aprieta los puños, obviamente frustrada.

—Demasiadas, ¿qué?

—Cosas. Cosas que pasan en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón que estaba corriendo solo acumula más velocidad. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Está ella hablando de recuerdos?

—¡Urhhhh!—, Grita, y se golpea el costado de la cabeza. Me acerco, agarrando sus manos y jalándolas.

—Detente—, exijo, forzando sus brazos a los costados. —¡Solo basta!— Me mira, entrecerrando los ojos, con la frente arrugada por el esfuerzo que le está llevando pensar. —Tómate tu tiempo, cariño.— La arrastro hasta la hierba y la sostengo de las manos, dejándola tener un momento para enderezar todo en su cabeza. —Solo tómate tu tiempo—. Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no dejarme llevar. Intentando desesperadamente no dejar correr la esperanza conmigo. —Dime que ves.

—No lo sé, todo es confuso.— Sus manos aplastan las mías, sus ojos abiertos y salvajes. —Eres tú.

Oh Dios mío. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, y miro hacia el cielo, dando gracias a Dios por este avance.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Dejo caer mi mirada hacia ella, alentándola suavemente, acercándola más a mis rodillas.

—No lo sé, pero estás enojado. Realmente enojado.

Si fuera apropiado, me reiría.

—Ginny, hay muchas veces en nuestra historia que me he vuelto loco. Debes ser un poco más específica.

—No puedes moverte.

Mi frente se vuelve pesada con mi ceño fruncido mientras atormento mi cerebro por algo que me diga dónde está ella. No tengo nada.

—Treinta—. Mirándome, busca en mi rostro algo que sugiera que la estoy siguiendo. No lo estoy, y me siento mal porque no puedo ofrecer ninguna idea. Es críptico. —Treinta—, repite, ahora más fuerte, y hay un poco de emoción creciendo. Y luego se pone de pie rápidamente, mirándome, prácticamente temblando de emoción. No sé por qué. Treinta no significa nada. No poder moverse no significa nada. Juntos, no significan nada. Me estremezco cuando ella aplaude con sus manos, sosteniéndolas juntas frente a su cara encantada. —¡Tienes treinta y siete!—, Se lamenta. —¡No puedes moverte porque estás esposado a la cama! ¡Tienes treinta y siete!

Jesucristo. Exhalo, superado, sintiendo que el cielo se está cayendo y cubriéndome de felicidad pura e implacable. Es demasiado abrumador, y me desplomo de espaldas sobre la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo en señal de gratitud.

—¡Recordé algo!— Se zambulle encima de mí, agarrándome de la cara y obligándome a mirarla. —No solo palabras, ¡pero te vi allí! ¡Va jodidamente rápido! —Sus labios aterrizan en los míos, besándome con fuerza.

De todas las cosas que ella recuerda, es eso.

—Típico—, murmuro, fingiendo mal humor cuando en realidad estoy jodidamente extasiado. —Y vigila tu boca, Ginny. Has dejado caer suficientes bombas f en los últimos dos minutos para matarme.

—No lo haré—. Sus labios abandonan los míos, y su cara aparece sobre mí, velada por sus mechones húmedos. La sonrisa en su rostro es suficiente para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto. —Joder, joder, joder, joder. ¡Tienes treinta y siete!

La deseo.

—Detesto decírtelo, cariño, pero hace treinta años que no tengo treinta y siete.

—No me importa.— Parpadea, una, dos veces, y luego rápidamente, deteniéndose sobre mí, su sonrisa cayendo. —Estabas enojado. Y luego estoy enojada. ¿Por qué estaba cabreada?

Mis labios se presionan juntos cuando vuelve a mirar a los míos. Sé exactamente por qué estaba enojada.

—Tal vez porque creías que Ron me había liberado, cuando en realidad fue Romilda.

—Otra mujer te vio desnudo y esposado a la... —Se desvanece, parpadeando de nuevo. —Espera por qué ¿Estoy esposada a la cama?

Jesús, está sufriendo un bombardeo serio. Alcanzo su mano izquierda y la levanto entre nosotros, señalando su anillo. Recordándoselo.

—¿Por esto, tal vez?— Ya le conté la historia de mi propuesta. ¿Lo olvido?

—¡No pudiste proponérmelo cuando estaba esposada a la cama!—, Canta emocionada.

—Incorrecto—, respondo, y me mira, todo el cuidado por el hecho de que Romilda me liberó. Está sonriendo. —Podría, lo haría y lo hice.

—Eres un caso, Harry Potter.

—Y esa es solo una de las razones por las que me amas—. Me abstengo de decir amado. —Dime más.— Me ruedo un poco, llevándola a la hierba por lo que está de su lado frente a mí. —¿Qué más hay ahí? ¿Qué más recuerdas? Tengo hambre de más, cualquier cosa.

Puedo ver el esfuerzo que le lleva pensar, tratando de obtener más recuerdos del pozo negro que es su mente, y soy rápido para detenerla, colocando una mano sobre su cadera para que me mire. No quiero que se esfuerce.

—No lo fuerces. Más vendrán.

—Los quiero ahora—. Su voz es quejosa y su cuerpo desplomado me hacen sonreír.

También los amaría a todos ahora, pero la paciencia es una virtud y todo eso es una tontería. Lo cual es una broma, viniendo de mí. Pero, por el bien de Ginny y mi cordura, no debo presionarla más de lo que ella ya está tratando de empujarse a sí misma. En todo caso, debería consolarme en el hecho de que desesperadamente quiere encontrarme en esa cabeza mezclada que tiene.

—Ven—. Me levanto y le paso un brazo por los hombros, acurrucándoselo. —Eso es suficiente esfuerzo por un día.— Su mente y su cuerpo deben estar vencidos.

La llevo de regreso a la casa, siguiendo el sonido de mi teléfono. No puedo disimular mi tensión cuando veo el número, porque sé quién es.

—¿Estás bien?—, Pregunta Ginny, mirándome con preocupación.

—Solo un número de venta—. Rechazo la llamada y bloqueo el número.

Hecho. No puedo arriesgarme a que Romilda derribe a Ginny. Demasiado progreso se ha hecho hoy.

Gran progreso.

Me siento esperanzado, y la suciedad de mi pasado no va a empañarlo.


	32. CAPITULO 32

**CAPITULO 32**

A la mañana siguiente, abro los ojos y observo a Ginny, sonriéndome desde donde está acostada de lado, reflejándome. Su mano está en mi cadera. Se desliza sobre ella.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz a esta hora de la mañana? Porque todavía tengo que poner mi polla dentro de ti.

Se ríe, acercándose más hasta que su aliento se extiende por la piel de mi pecho.

—Me encanta verte dormir. Te ves tan angelical.

Sonrío somnolientamente y cierro los ojos otra vez, envolviendo su espalda desnuda con un brazo y acercándola más.

—¿Angelical? Quieres decir piadoso, ¿verdad?

—Podría ser. Y estoy feliz de haberme acordado de algo.

Está en lo más alto, tan feliz consigo misma, solo por recordar esa pequeña cosa. Me prohíbo detenerme en el hecho de que no estaría tan emocionada cuando todo lo demás vuelva a ella, lo bueno, lo malo y lo absolutamente horrible. Es un poco loco. Por un lado, estoy deseando que los recuerdos avancen, suplicando que vengan a ella. Por otro lado, lo estoy temiendo. Una parte de mí espera que continúen goteando, poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad de comprenderlo todo, en lugar de que vuelvan y probablemente la cabeza caiga en el caos.

—¿Es ese tu teléfono?

Frunzo el ceño, escuchando.

—Debo haberlo dejado abajo.— Está fuera de mis brazos rápidamente, y no estoy muy contento con eso. —¡Oye!

—Podrían ser los niños.— Su espalda desnuda desaparece por la puerta, su urgencia obstaculizada por esa cojera persistente.

Gimiendo, me levanto, sin molestarme en colocarme ningún bóxer, y bajo las escaleras. La encuentro con el teléfono en la oreja.

—Esa cosa de FaceTime no está funcionando—, dice al final, con los dedos en el pelo.

Sonrío cuando miro su cuerpo desnudo, tomando el café del armario.

—Ponlo en el altavoz—, exijo.

—¡Hola, papá!—, Canta James, seguido por Maddie.

—Hola—. Cojo las tazas y Ginny toma la leche. —¿Nos extrañas?

—Un poco.— Maddie suspira, y sonrío. —La abuela dijo que volveremos a casa el lunes.

—Así es—. Miro a Ginny y veo que se sonríe para sí misma. —¿Qué han estado haciendo?—. Que no mencione al chico. Que no mencione al chico.

—He estado buscando conchas en la playa con Hugo—, declara Maddie, audaz como un puto bronce, casi orgullosa, porque sabe que está lejos de pisotear la distancia. Aprieto los dientes y lanzo una mirada furiosa a Ginny, una que sugiere que ella debería tomar las riendas antes de que nuestra hija arruine mi estado de ánimo.

Toma el teléfono rápidamente y se marcha, alejándose de mi presencia erizada. Hugo. Malnacido Hugo.

—Eso es bueno, cariño. ¿Y tú, James? ¿Has atrapado más pescado?

—¡Hasta hoy, doce libras, mamá!— Suena muy emocionado. ¿Por qué Maddie no puede encontrar algo que le apasione, algo más que los chicos?

Charlaron alegremente durante un rato mientras yo me ocupaba del café, y luego se despidió, con un tono triste en su voz. Miro hacia arriba cuando se desconecta y suspira. Está cayendo en el abatimiento. Necesito distraerla.

—Oye, mira hacia arriba, bebé.— Al instante se levantan y me encuentran. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hace una mueca descarada mientras coloca el teléfono y vagabundea hacia mí, y me llena el corazón de todo tipo de cosas buenas para sentirse bien.

—Tienes una mente de una sola vía, señorita.— Y estoy muy bien con eso, pero hoy tengo una cita planeada.

Apoyando su mano en mi pecho, me mira.

—¿Es algo sorprendente?— Sus manos se deslizan hacia mí...

—¡Whoa!— Me río, rápidamente agarro su mano, deteniéndola de llegar a mi polla ya creciendo.

Estaré condenado. Mierda, ¿de dónde viene esta resistencia?

—Para.

La siento en un taburete, sonriendo a su rostro con pucheros. Se encoge de hombros.

—No puedo evitarlo. Solo tengo que mirarte y...

—Estas mojada. Lo sé—, termino para ella con confianza y masivamente satisfecho. —Te acostumbrarás—. Le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa si no es eso?

—Te llevaré a comprar un vestido nuevo.

—¿Para qué?

—La fiesta de compromiso de Drew y Raya es el sábado.

Sus ojos se iluminan un poco, pero se desvanecen rápidamente. Luego se estrechan. Sé lo que viene. Estoy preparado para eso.

—¿Puedo elegir el vestido?

—No—. Sonrío, presumido, y me dirijo a tomar un poco más de café.

—No lo creo—, replica indignada.

—Hago.

—De ninguna manera.

Me volví y la encontré pavoneándose fuera de la cocina, su largo cabello meciéndose sobre su espalda desnuda.

—Encontraré algo en mi armario, muchas gracias.

—Lo pensaras otra vez, señorita—, le grité, sonriendo. Y porque tengo ganas de reforzar mi autoridad en torno a estas partes, le grito un poco más. —¡Fin de la discusión!


	33. CAPITULO 33

**CAPITULO 33**

La estoy mirando arrastrándose por los rieles de su vestidor en busca de un vestido, cualquier cosa que pueda usar para una elegante fiesta de compromiso en Café Royal. Tiene muchas opciones, montones de hermosos vestidos y prendas, en su mayoría de encaje... ella simplemente no puede verlos. Porque los escondí mientras ella estaba en la ducha.

—¿Encontraste algo?— Pregunto casualmente mientras me pongo mi polo Ralph Lauren blanco, volteando el cuello un poco con demasiada atención mientras inspecciono mi cara fresca en el espejo.

Lentamente, se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos furiosos mientras me rocío con su colonia favorita. —¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—¿Qué?— Pregunto más allá de mi reflejo, todo inocente. No la estoy engañando. Ha pasado por sus armarios lo suficiente desde que fue dada de alta para darse cuenta de que hay montones de cosas que faltan. A saber, todo lo que ella podría usar para una fiesta de compromiso.

Señalando hacia uno de sus roperos, su mandíbula se aprieta.

—Todos mis vestidos se han ido.

Me giré y estiré el cuello, fingiendo interés mientras miraba hacia el escaso guardarropa.

—Eso es una maldita vergüenza. Entonces tendremos que ir a comprarte uno nuevo.

—Eres imposible.— Con las fosas nasales encendidas, agarra un par de jeans y los levanta por las piernas antes de lanzar, literalmente, una blusa sin hombros sobre su cabeza. —¿Cómo he vivido así durante tantos años?

Un bate de béisbol, encontrarse con mi estómago. Casi me lanzo a una farsa y le recuerdo que me ama eligiendo su ropa, pero la pizca de razón que tengo me retiene. Porque no estoy tratando con mi esposa, lo se. Me estoy ocupando de la mujer que conocí que luchó conmigo en todo momento. Sin embargo, era mucho más joven, tenía más energía. Y aunque sentía que estaba en juego todo lo que estaba en juego, no estaban del todo en este nivel. Mi razón es deshilacharse rápido.

—No hay necesidad de eso—, grito, girándome sobre los talones y alejándome antes de bajar aún más nuestros estados de ánimo y perder la cabeza. —Solo quiero comprarte un vestido nuevo. Así que malditamente mátame, —gruño en el aire mientras camino hacia las escaleras. Solo un maldito vestido. Un simple vestido de mierda.

—Harry—, me llama y aparece al otro lado del rellano cuando llego arriba de la escalera. Fruncí el ceño y ella suspiró. —Me encantaría que me comprases un vestido.— Me está apaciguando. Bien. Lo necesito. —Cualquier vestido que elijas.

—¿Cualquiera?— ¿Sin ningún argumento de ella en absoluto? Tiene que haber una trampa.

—Cualquiera.— Empuja la confirmación a través de su mandíbula apretada con un montón de esfuerzo.

Mi sonrisa no es victoriosa, solo genuinamente feliz. Está flexionando. Es un gran paso en la dirección correcta, un paso más cerca de la dinámica de nuestra relación que me mantiene tranquilo.

—Tu castigo es cancelado—. Extiendo mi mano en señal de oferta, y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, viene a mí. —¿Ves lo feliz que me haces cuando cumples?

Su risa tranquila mientras subimos las escaleras solo aumenta mi felicidad.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar gentilmente mi gesto y no ser tan idiota arrogante e irracional al respecto?

—Porque ser un idiota arrogante e irrazonable es parte de nuestra normalidad.— Agarrando mis llaves del armario y entregándole su bolso a Ginny, la llevo hasta el auto. —Sería un fraude si tratara de hacerme pasar por otro menos.— Abro la puerta del auto y saco mi brazo con un gesto. —Mi señora.

Apoyando su antebrazo en la parte superior de la puerta, apoya la barbilla en él y me mira. —Entonces, básicamente, ¿nuestra normalidad es que estás dando órdenes y yo obedeciendo?

—Si el zapato calza.

—¿Y si no es así?

La sumerjo y la asusto con un beso contundente y persistente en sus labios.

—Oh, pero lo hace, señorita. Y sé que lo sientes en tu interior. Deja de pelear—. Nunca dejará de pelear. Y no quiero que lo haga. Me mantiene alerta, mientras la mantengo sobre la de ella. Puede enviarme salvaje, pero cada libra de mi corazón cuando estamos luchando con palabras es la señal que necesito para decirme que estoy vivo y ella lo está conmigo.

HG

La boutique que elegí es la misma a la que lleve a Ginny hace tantos años, en la que compró ese miserable vestido que le corté unos días después. Mi elección no es un accidental. Espero que pueda empujar algo para ella, cualquier cosa para darme otra oleada de satisfacción cuando recuerde algo.

La tienda está llena de infinitas opciones adecuadas. Sin embargo, Ginny parece estar pasando por todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Me gusta este.— Saca una cosa micro de color crema, no muy diferente a la pobre excusa de un vestido que compró la última vez que estuvimos aquí. No era adecuado hace doce años, y tampoco ahora. Y no tiene nada que ver con su edad.

—No—, le respondo con desdén, tomándolo de su mano y colgándolo en la barandilla.

—¿Qué pasa con este?— Me presenta una cosa con tiras de color melocotón. Niego con la cabeza y Ginny pone los ojos en blanco. —¿Éste?

—No.

—¿Éste?

Le lanzo una mirada oscura, y se desploma en un sofá de terciopelo cercano con exasperación.

—Seguramente tengo algo que decir en esto.

Está sacando deliberadamente vestidos que sabe que me enviarán al infierno extravagantemente. Enfrascarme, obviamente, está arraigado en ella.

—Amas todo lo que elijo—. Me deslizo por los rieles y vuelvo a casa con algo de encaje, lo saco y lo miro de arriba abajo. Está equipado, mostrará todas las curvas perfectas, y se sentirá justo debajo de la rodilla. —Perfecto—, declaro, entregándoselo al asistente. —Ella probará éste.

—Sí, señor.— El asistente se escabulle para colocar el vestido en el vestuario, y sonrío, todo feliz conmigo mismo. Hasta que descubro que me están mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste si me gustaba.

—Dijiste que podía elegir.— Me río, levantándola del sofá. Su resistencia es patética.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera me consultaste.— Retirando su mano, se marcha al vestidor, sacando algunos vestidos al azar de los rieles en su camino, solo para demostrar un punto. Inhalo algo de paciencia y sigo detrás. Está siendo desafiante por el bien de eso.

—¿Te gusta el vestido?—, Le pregunté, mostrándome rápidamente que le gusta por sus labios muy disgustados y fruncidos sobre su hombro. Pero no recibo respuesta, haciéndome sonreír.

—¿Bien?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Sí, es el punto, Ginny. Tengo buen gusto y sé exactamente lo que se verá adorable en mi esposa. Ese vestido se verá adorable.— Señalo a los demás en su mano, los vestidos no aprobados. Sí, se verán bonitos también, pero es probable que me arresten por asesinato si los usa. —Esos son un no van.— Los tomo de su mano y los arrojo a un lado.

Frunciendo el ceño, cierra la cortina, pero en cuanto la pierdo de vista, la recupero cuando vuelve a abrir la cortina, con los ojos muy abiertos, algún tipo de reconocimiento en su rostro. —Hemos estado aquí antes.

—¡Sí!—. Nuestras dos quejas se olvidan con la promesa de otro recuerdo. Me acerco más, esperando que me dé más.

Su cabeza se inclina, y mira hacia el pasillo de la tienda.

—Compré un vestido.

—Sí. Seguir.

Girando sus ojos hacia mí, se llevó las manos a la cara, la tensión de pensar tan duro y claro.

—¡Lo compré aquí! ¡El vestido que cortaste en mi cuerpo, lo compré aquí en esta misma tienda!

—¡Sí! —¡Joder, funcionó!

—Harry, ¡recordé algo más!— Se zambulle virtualmente hacia mí, y la agarro, arrastrándola por mi cuerpo y abrazándola fuertemente. —Ese vestido me costó una bomba.— Su rostro en mi cuello, se ríe contra mi piel, sus brazos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza alrededor de mi cuello.

—Y llevarlo me costó algunos ataques al corazón, señorita.— Estoy sonriendo a través de mis palabras regañadoras, absolutamente fuera de mí con alegría.

—Hay algo más.— Lucha fuera de mi alcancé, su frente frotando la mía mientras se desliza por mi cuerpo, sus palmas descansando sobre mis pectorales, sus ojos recorriendo el material de mi Ralph.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? Tómate tu tiempo—. Me acerco a un diván y la siento, sosteniéndole las manos mientras piensa. Estoy todo encorvado, tratando de ver sus ojos mientras saltan sobre su regazo. —Estás en tus bóxers.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No inusual.

—Pero estás afuera.— Me mira, las comisuras de sus labios se tensan. —Me estás persiguiendo—. Se rompe una sonrisa completa. —Estoy en el vestido y me estás persiguiendo por la calle.

Estaba en un aparcamiento, en realidad, pero como sea. Está casi allí.

—Y entonces...

Su sonrisa se desvanece y frunce el ceño. Y luego jadea, saltando del diván, mirando hacia mi ingle.

—¿Estoy atrapada en la cama? Tú te estas... —Su boca se abre. —¿Te complaciste y eyaculó sobre mí?

Estoy tan jodidamente feliz, mi cara podría dividirse.

—Sí, sí, lo hice—. Excepto que eso fue antes de que ella escapara con el vestido. No es que importe. Todo está un poco revuelto en su cabeza, pero todavía está allí.

Hay otro grito de asombro, excepto que esta vez no es de Ginny. Los dos miramos a un lado y encontramos a la asistente mirándonos con horror, antes de darse cuenta de que la hemos visto y se echa a correr hacia el piso de la tienda, con las mejillas encendidas. Miro a Ginny, mi boca forma una O.

Ginny me mira, sus ojos brillando felizmente. Y nos reímos. Reímos tan fuerte y tan estruendoso que la tienda debe temblar bajo la fuerza. Ginny cae dentro de mí, cogiéndome por sorpresa, y nos lleva estrepitosamente al piso del vestidor, donde rodamos y nos reímos como un par de niños tontos, sin importarle el maldito mundo. Ginny no está horrorizada por su conocimiento recién descubierto. Solo divertida y tan feliz de que recordara algo. Estoy jodidamente delirando de felicidad.

El sonido de alguien carraspeando nos saca de nuestra histeria, y me apoyo sobre mis codos, encontrando a otra dama acercándose a nosotros, está más vieja que la asistente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Soy la dueña de la tienda. ¿Les podría ayudar? —Lo que quiere decir es que si puede ayudarnos a expulsarnos de su encantadora boutique.

—Tomaremos todos los vestidos—, declaro, limpiando inmediatamente la expresión de desaprobación de su cara. Comienza a caerse sobre sus pies para ayudarnos, aunque no del suelo.

—Tenemos un precioso par de tacones que complementan maravillosamente el vestido crema, señor—, dice, recogiendo los vestidos del gancho, pasando por encima de nuestros cuerpos extendidos en el suelo para alcanzarlos.

—Los tomaremos.

Está encantada.

—Y un bolso impresionante para combinar.

—Empácalo.

—¿Y la señora necesitaría algún accesorio?—, Le pregunta, sonriendo a Ginny.

Me levanté del suelo y recuperé a mi esposa, que le reía, sosteniéndola mientras seguía riendo. La abrazo y la sofoco con besos húmedos por unos momentos antes de retroceder y darle una sonrisa suave.

—El único accesorio que mi esposa necesita soy yo.

—Sí, señor.— La dueña desaparece con nuestras compras, y Ginny se vuelve hacia mis brazos abrazándome, besándome la mejilla.

—Eres tan romántico cuando quieres serlo.

—Siempre soy romántico—, le respondo, llevándola a la recepción. —En mi propia pequeña manera.

Las mejillas de la joven asistente todavía están rojas, la pobre no puede mirarnos. Y luego lo hace, y le doy un guiño descarado. Se desintegra en el acto, empujando la máquina de tarjetas hacia mí mientras me río. Veo el pago y tomo la bolsa una vez que los vestidos han sido envueltos precisamente en papel de seda.

—No me he probado ninguno de los vestidos—, señala Ginny, permitiéndome guiarla fuera de la tienda.

—Conozco este cuerpo como la palma de mi mano.— Aprieto su cadera, y se sobresalta con un pequeño grito. —Ellos encajarán, confíen en mí.

Mirando la bolsa, se muerde el labio pensativamente.

—¿Todos ellos?

Sé a lo que se dirige. El número de encaje que elegí no es el único vestido que acabo de pagar.

—Solo estoy mostrando indulgencia porque estoy jodidamente emocionado de que hayas recordado algo más. Considérate afortunada.

—Me siento afortunado.— Está detrás de mí en un segundo, subiendo a mi espalda, su rostro aplastado al mío.

—Gracias por los vestidos.

—Gracias por dejarme consentirte—.d Salgo de la tienda y camino por la calle con Ginny aferrándose a mi espalda, mi corazón se hincha en mi pecho. Algo de esto le puede resultar difícil para envolver su mente confundida, pero se está llevando bastante bien con nuestra normalidad. Es más progreso. Más luz en nuestra oscuridad.


	34. CAPITULO 34

**CAPITULO 34**

 **Ginny**

Cuando Harry insistió en llevarme al yoga hoy, no discutí. Podría decir que estaba aturdido. Pero tengo un motivo. Tomando las llaves de su mano, abro el auto.

—Yo manejare.

Él resopla, obviamente encontrando mi declaración divertida.

—Absolutamente no.— Reclamando las llaves, me dirige hacia el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Por qué no?— Mi resistencia ni siquiera mella su fortaleza.

—Nunca más estarás detrás de un volante.

¿Nunca? ¿Nunca más?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no es necesario.— Toca las teclas bajo mi nariz mientras me empuja hacia abajo en el asiento y luego me abrocha el cinturón. —Y estoy buscando conseguir un conductor.— Me planta un beso casto en la mejilla y cierra la puerta rápidamente antes de que yo pueda protestar.

Y cuando aterriza en el asiento del conductor, él mantiene su atención hacia adelante, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le lanzo. No habrá discusión sobre esto. Estaré conduciendo de nuevo.

Encendiende un poco de música, una estrategia obvia para matar el silencio, corre por la calle con 'Sweater Weather' a todo volumen, tocando el volante al ritmo de la música.

Hasta que no haya música. Él mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras me giro en mi asiento, mi cara se torció con desdén.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca me dejarás conducir de nuevo?

—Sí.— Vuelve a encender la música, y rápidamente la apago. ¿Está loco?

—De ninguna manera, Harry. No puedes detenerme.

Medio tose, medio se ríe.

—Mírame—. Presiona un botón en el volante y vuelve a llenar el auto con 'Sweater Weather´.

—Mírame—, me vuelvo contra la música y me vuelvo a arrojar al asiento. —Si no me dejas conducir a ninguna parte, entonces haré mi propio camino, empezando hoy. Llevaré el Tubo a casa. Estas siendo irrazonable. Fue un accidente. Una oportunidad de uno en un millón. Estás siendo estúpido.

—¿Estúpido?—, Tose. —Bueno, esa oportunidad de uno en un millón era mi esposa, así que perdóname si mi instinto de protección ha adquirido nuevas alturas.— Golpea el botón del volante y apaga la música, luego tira del auto hacia al costado de la carretera, picando de pies a cabeza. Tan irrazonable. Alcanza mi rostro despreciado y lo gira hacia él. Mis ojos son finas hendiduras de cabreado. Los suyos son más estrechos.

—Escúchame, señorita—, ordena, con las aletas de la nariz llameando y todo. —Es mi trabajo protegerte. No hay nada irracional en querer mantenerte a salvo, Ginny. —Su voz se ha suavizado en un susurro, sus ojos se nublan, y sé que es porque está pensando en lo que podría haber sido. —Cada miedo que he tenido casi se convirtió en realidad. Casi te pierdo. Entonces, ¿no me digas que soy irrazonable, irracional o estúpido? ¿Me oyes? Tienes que dejarme hacer lo mío o me volveré loco.

—Y me enojaré locamente si me sofocas. Necesito espacio, Harry. Si quieres que me enamore otra vez de ti, debes dejarme hacer eso sin ahogarme—. Odio el dolor en sus ojos verdes. Lo odio.

Su hermoso rostro está salpicado de agonía, y él traga, la ira mezclada en su expresión, también.

—Puedes obtener el Tubo.

¿Puedo obtener el tubo? ¿Como si necesitara permiso? Maldita sea, realmente está loco demente. Pero todavía asentí, a pesar de estar tambaleándome por dentro.

—Bien.— Me recosté y miré por la ventana mientras Harry nos ayudaba a seguir. Y me pregunto...

¿Cómo me enamoré de tanta locura?

No lo sé. Pero está sucediendo de nuevo, y no podría detenerlo si lo intentara.

HG

La paz habitual me envuelve cuando llego a Elsie's. Romi ya está esperando en el estudio, sentada en su estera. Se ve como una profesional, toda preparada con lo que espero sea un equipo de yoga de diseñador.

—Me siento un poco desaliñada—, le dije, extendiendo mi colchoneta junto a ella.

Se ríe, suave y bajo.

—Te ves algo desagradable, Ginny—. Pone los ojos en blanco. —Estaba pasando por el centro comercial y tuvieron una gran venta. ¡Oh! —Salta y busca en su bolso. —Te tengo uno, también.— Agita un top negro. —Te ves más o menos del mismo tamaño que yo.

—Romi, no deberías haberlo hecho—, le dije, quitándole la camisa de la mano y besándola en la mejilla.

—La etiqueta—, lo quita. —Fue un billete de cinco en el negocio de ganga.

—Me encanta.— Algo se me ocurre. —Oye, deberíamos ir de compras alguna vez—. Escogeré mi propia ropa. Mi reciente aventura de compras podría haber resultado maravillosa, pero eso fue solo porque mi cerebro decidió dejarme recordar algo. Me doy cuenta que podría haber sido muy diferente.

Sus ojos brillan.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí.

—Vamos, parlanchinas.— Elsie flota por la habitación, dándonos una mirada juguetona y desaprobadora. —No suena muy pacífico aquí hoy.

Le echo un vistazo a Romi, y ambos nos acomodamos en nuestras esteras y cerramos los ojos.

Paz.

Se encuentra rápidamente de nuevo, y lo dejo pasar sobre mí.

Hacia el final de la sesión, estoy recostada de espaldas, tendida, mi cuerpo sin peso. Estoy totalmente apartada, tan tranquila, así que cuando las imágenes comienzan a parpadear en mi mente, no me sobresalto ni me conmocionó ni entro en pánico.

En cambio, me quedo quieta, absorbiendo las visiones borrosas y distorsionadas como si las estuviera viendo desde un proyector anticuado. Visiones de Harry, y por primera vez, de Maddie y James. Siento mis ojos apretarse, tratando de aferrarme a la imagen de ellos acostados en el pecho de Harry, pequeños bultos pequeños, la cara de su papá enterrada entre sus cabezas. Siento que una lágrima gotea por un lado de mi cara, girando en mi oído. Y luego las imágenes se han ido. Pero ellos no se fueron. Nunca se irán.

—¿Ginny?— Un suave toque descansa sobre mi hombro, y parpadeo mis ojos, encontrando a Romi suspendida sobre mí.

Me toma un tiempo entenderme y veo a Elsie saliendo de la habitación.

—Creo que me quedé dormida.— Mi voz es espesa, y no estoy segura si es con emoción o somnolencia.

Romi sonríe, su amigable cara tan feliz.

—Tienes razón. ¡Elsie es increíble! —Se pone de pie, haciendo pucheros, ahora con aspecto decepcionado. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos tomar un café, pero acabo de recoger un correo electrónico del trabajo. Algún problema tonto con un proyecto que tengo que resolver.

—Está bien. No puedo tomar café hoy, de todos modos. —¿No puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo? Puedo, y debería, aunque hoy lo haré sola. Puedo tomar un café sola, no hay problema. Debería hacer algo por mi cuenta.

—¿No?

—Mi esposo... —Dejo de decir algo que daría la impresión equivocada.

—Hemos tenido un momento difícil últimamente. Es un poco protector. Se preocupa por mí—. Me encojo de hombros.

—Oh, no—. Hace una mueca. —Te llamare. Haremos esos planes, y puedes contarme todo al respecto.

Sonrío, aunque no estoy demasiado entusiasmada con su sugerencia. Lo que más amo del café con Romi es el hecho de que no tengo que hablar de mis problemas, porque ella no los conoce.

—Eso sería bueno.

—Muchas gracias por permitirme secuestrar tu sesión, Ginny. Significa mucho. —Me besa en la mejilla y la brisa, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Quizás sea una tontería, pero cierro los ojos nuevamente, esperando que los recuerdos vuelvan a mí. Pero después de unos buenos cinco minutos, me rindo, diciéndome a mí misma que estoy contenta con lo que obtuve.

Dejo a Elsie con un beso de agradecimiento y me dirijo afuera, lista para ir y procesar la sesión yo sola con un café, pero cuando salgo al aire libre, encuentro a Harry esperando.

Me mira con mala cara desde donde está parado junto al auto, sus ojos de cachorrito suplicándome no éste enojada con él. Me detengo en seco y gimo en mi cabeza, frunciendo los labios en falsa desaprobación.

—Te amo.— Me lanza una estúpida sonrisa bobalicona, como esas dos palabras simples que son la respuesta para todo. La verdad sea dicha, lo son.

No puedo estar enojado con el gran tonto. Estoy demasiado eufórica por el efecto que ha tenido la hora pasada con Elsie y el hecho de que algo vino a mí. Entonces, en lugar de arrancarle una tira, me levanto dentro de su gran cuerpo y lo abrazo ferozmente. Puedo decir que está conmocionado por mi fácil aquiescencia porque le toma un par de segundos devolver mi abrazo.

—¿Dónde demonios está mi esposa?

Sonrío y retrocedo, radiante hacia él.

—Te vi.— Tengo que dejar de dar vueltas por la calle como un gato en la caja. —Estaba tan relajada, y te vi en mi mente. Estaba tan claro. Te vi sosteniendo a los gemelos cuando nacieron.

—¿De verdad?— Su rostro está ardiendo de felicidad cuando me levanta y me hace dar vueltas en medio de la calle. Me río, sin sentir mareo en lo más mínimo. Porque mis ojos están en los suyos.


	35. CAPITULO 35

**CAPITULO 35**

Es sábado, el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Raya y Drew. Mientras bifurco las burbujas en el baño, repasé mi plan de nuevo, de principio a fin. Todo se trata de echar a perder a mi esposa. Prodigándole cariño y atención. Haciéndola sentir como la reina que es para mí.

Cuando el baño está en el nivel perfecto de agua y burbujas, apago el grifo y me despojo de nada. Luego camino tranquilamente al dormitorio, observándola dormir tranquilamente sobre las sábanas mientras me acerco. Me duele despertarla, pero tengo que poner en marcha mi plan o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Drew y Raya.

Arrodillándome junto a la cama, cojo el lirio de calla del jarrón sobre la mesa de luz y apoyo mis labios sobre los de ella. Se estira y gime, alcanzando mis hombros desnudos. Su toque crea llamas instantáneas en mi piel. Al abrir los ojos soñolientos, sonríe a la flor y la toma, oliéndola perezosamente antes de apoyarla en la cama junto a ella.

—Es hora de bañarse, cariño—, susurré, deslizando mis brazos debajo de ella y levantándola de la cama. Se acurruca dentro de mí mientras la llevo a la bañera, soñolienta y caliente en mis brazos.

Se siente más liviana, y cuando recuerdo el tiempo transcurrido desde que la llevé a casa del hospital, no ha terminado ni una sola vez. De hecho, básicamente solo empujó la comida alrededor de su plato. Maldita sea, tenemos que arreglar eso. Debería haber sido más enérgico.

La puse de pie y empecé a desnudarla, siendo lo suficientemente lento como para darle tiempo a despertarse por completo antes de bajarla a la bañera. Mis ojos están escaneando cada centímetro de su carne que se revela, buscando signos de huesos protuberantes. Ahí. Justo ahí. Extendí la mano y rocé mi palma sobre su cadera, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Has perdido demasiado peso.— Todavía es hermosa, la cosa más hermosa que he visto, pero definitivamente es más delgada. ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto sucediera? —Necesito alimentarte—.

Me separo y encuentro su bata, abriéndola para que deslice sus brazos.

Ignora el material que cuelga de mis manos y me mira.

—Pero no tengo hambre.

—No me importa. Tienes que comer. —Coloco la bata sobre sus hombros, pero ella se aleja, dándome una mirada de advertencia. —Basta. '

—¿Por qué?

—De preocupante. Si tengo hambre, voy a comer.— Quitándome la bata de la mano, la arroja a un lado, sin apartar la mirada de mi afrenta. —No me frunzas el labio, Harry Potter.— Un dedo se acerca y apunta a mi boca, y retrocedo, tratando de mantener mi labio caprichoso bajo control. No puedo.

Tomando su mano, la forcejeo hacia abajo, reemplazándola con mi dedo apuntando hacia ella. No está ganando está. De ninguna manera.

—Vas a comer, fin de la discusión.— Me lanzo y la reclamo, al diablo con la bata. Comerá desnuda. No me escuchara quejándose.

—¡Harry!— Su carne desnuda frotando toda mi carne desnuda no hace nada para ayudarme a mantener mi concentración. La comida es mi enfoque. Mucha comida. Aunque mi pene no está de acuerdo, claramente hambriento. Mi ceño fruncido ahora señala mi ingle, exigiéndole que se comporte, mientras saco a Ginny del baño.

—¡Bájame!— Sus uñas se encuentran con mi culo y se hunden.

—¡Maldita salvaje!— Medio grito, escuchándola reír, sus garras yendo a la ciudad, cavando más adentro. —¡Ginny!— Me veo obligado a soltarla y quitarme el dolor, mientras ella se ríe ante mí, sacudiendo su pelo sobre su hombro.

—No tengo hambre—, afirma, pasándome y volviendo al baño.

—¡Ginny!

—Joder, Harry. No tengo mucha hambre.

Mis manos frotándome se detienen, mi polla ahora totalmente flácida. Acechando tras ella, furioso por su desprecio por su salud, así como por su boca vulgar, entro en el baño y veo que Ginny tiene un pie en la bañera, con los ojos fijos en mí parado en la puerta. Mi ceño se profundiza. Su sonrisa se ensancha. Es adorable y exasperante a la vez.

—Cuida tu puta boca.

Esa sonrisa se ensancha aún más, y mi furia se diluye un poco más por la vista.

—Que te jodan—, susurra.

Está jugando el juego, poniéndome a prueba. Niña tonta.

—Tres... —Simplemente sale, mi sonrisa ahora coincide con la de ella.

—Joder.— Otro susurro.

Doy un paso adelante, ahora demasiado emocionado por su alegría como para dejar que su lenguaje me moleste tanto.

—Dos...

Sacando su pie del agua, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, apretándose los pechos hacia arriba, creando un escote que sirve como un imán. Mis ojos caen, mi boca se vuelve repentinamente aguada, mi polla se endurece.

—¿Siguiente?

—Uno—, respondo, con la mi mirada todavía firmemente en su pecho.

—¿Y el siguiente?— Despliega sus brazos y ahueca sus tetas.

Subo una ceja, mirando su cara a través de mis pestañas. Mi sonrisa, la reservada solo para mi niña, se extiende por mi rostro, y se deleita en ella, sus ojos sonrientes. Maldita sea, amo mucho a esta mujer. Tiene la habilidad de distraerme, con solo una simple sonrisa. Ahora solo quiero comermela yo mismo.

Mi reina suprema. Es mi mundo. Mi vida. Mi día, mi noche, mi aire, agua y fuego. Joder, ¿qué podría hacer sin ella? Moriría de corazón roto, solo lo sé. Convertirse en polvo. Fundiéndose en la nada. Mi maldito corazón se ralentiza solo de pensarlo, y en un momento de pánico breve, los sentimientos muy reales, avanzo, robando un beso, aunque solo sea para asegurarme de que todavía la tengo.

Y también mantengo mis ojos abiertos, al igual que ella, mirando profundamente a los míos. Es un beso pacífico Un beso perezoso, suave y explorador. Es la unión de dos personas que están en sintonía, y luego habla y confirma que realmente lo somos.

—Estoy aquí—, me asegura, y doy la bienvenida al abrazo en el que me recibe, manteniendo este beso que lo consume todo.

—Déjame cuidar de ti—, suplico, reduciendo la velocidad hasta que nuestros labios simplemente se tocan, el calor sigue ardiendo. —Déjame mimarte y amarte con todo el poder que tengo.

—Pero no tengo hambre.— Suspira, sintiendo mi espalda mientras le hago pucheros, mostrando mi verdadera decepción. —No para comida de todos modos. Y cuando lo haga, comeré, lo prometo.

—Ginny...

Su dedo aterriza en mis labios, callándome.

—Pero estoy constantemente hambriento por ti. Por tu voz, tus palabras, tu necesidad de cuidar de mí—. Sonríe un poco, casi tímidamente. Mantengo mi boca cerrada, desesperado por más de esto. Su hambre. —Sé exactamente por qué me enamoré de ti, incluso si no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Porque está sucediendo todo de nuevo.

Hay un bamboleo en su voz, y estoy seguro de que habría uno en el mío si tuviera que hablar. Se está enamorando de mí. Trago la emoción aliviado trepando por mi garganta.

—Eres el hombre más apasionado que he conocido, y lo guardas para mí y para los niños. Puedo ver eso. Todo lo que haces, lo haces con tanta intensidad. Si estás enojado. O si estás jugando. O haciendo el amor conmigo. O simplemente amándome. Es todo tan apasionado, y me encanta. Me encanta que los niños y yo seamos el centro de tu mundo. Que nos amas con un poder que a veces es un poco abrumador. ¿Qué mujer no querría ser amada con tanta intensidad?

Sus palmas aterrizan en mis mejillas, su pulgar atrapa una lágrima mientras cae. Me siento sofocado por mi felicidad, porque, por primera vez, veo una verdadera esperanza más allá de la posibilidad de que nunca encuentre su memoria. Puede enamorarse de mí otra vez. Nuestro amor floreció porque se suponía que debía hacerlo. Porque debíamos encontrarnos el uno al otro. Eso no ha cambiado.

—Eres el hombre de mis sueños, Harry Potter.— Besa el borde de mi boca. —Y me imagino que eres el hombre de los sueños de muchas otras mujeres también.

—Bueno, no pueden tenerme—, le juro, como si eso fuera una preocupación para Ginny. —Te pertenezco, tanto como tú me perteneces. Así es como es.

Sus dientes se hunden en mi erizada mejilla, sus brazos se cierran alrededor de mi cuello.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, ¿vas a consentirme como prometiste?

—Sí—, afirmo, retrocediendo. —Justo después de haber tenido un baño relajante—. La llevo al baño y la coloco suavemente, besándola en la frente, y luego la dejo para que se prepare. No me puedo bañarme con ella. Nunca llegaremos a la fiesta. —Ponte el vestido de encaje y encuéntrame en el pasillo a las siete y media.— Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, satisfecho, porque sé que no me decepcionará.


	36. CAPITULO 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Mi estado de ánimo es positivo. Mi corazón tiene esperanza. Mi barba recortada tiene la longitud correcta, mi cara fresca. Mi traje de tres piezas color carbón encaja como un sueño, y mi cuerpo se ve bien. Ella tampoco estará decepcionada.

Mientras la espero en el pasillo, volviendo a colocar mi cabello en el espejo, escucho que se cierra la puerta del dormitorio.

Avanzo hasta el último escalón, deslizando las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. No puedo verla.

—¿Ginny?

—No creo que lo apruebes.— La escucho, pero todavía no la veo. Y ahora estoy preocupado ¿Ha desafiado mi pedido del vestido de encaje?

—Déjame verte—, ordené, conteniendo la molestia que amenazaba romper mi tono. Esta noche tiene que ser perfecta. Si Ginny no lleva puesto el vestido que solicité no tendrá un buen comienzo.

—¿Estás seguro?—, die. Parece nerviosa.

—Pon tu culo en mi punto de mira ahora, señorita.

Aparece, con cautela. Y estoy completamente impresionado.

—Jesús.— Exhalo mi asombro, mis ojos siguiéndola alrededor de la galería aterrizando en la parte superior de los escalones. Si hay un ejemplo de perfección, entonces lo estoy viendo.

El vestido. Mierda, el vestido. El encaje, en todas partes, y el tono cremoso sutil me traen recuerdos de su impresionante vestido de novia. El dobladillo justo debajo de la rodilla es perfecto, el material se adhiere ligeramente a cada curva maravillosa que tiene. Ignoro el hecho de que esas curvas se han reducido un poco en las últimas semanas y se acercan a su cara. El rosa en sus labios es el único toque sutil de color. Es todo lo que necesita este vestido. El escote de Bardot revela la suavidad de sus clavículas, su cabello arreglado en un elegante nudo en la nuca. Elegancia sencilla. Mi esposa siempre lo ha tenido, y nunca deja de asombrarme

Sus ojos ahumados la llevan hacia arriba, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con los dientes pegados al labio inferior.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—, Pregunto, seguro de la respuesta. Cada centímetro de ella brilla con aprecio, en sus ojos más.

—Eres el hombre más guapo en el que he visto—. Traga y me mira. —¿Me veo bien?

—¿Bien?—, Respondo, subiendo las escaleras hacia ella, bebiéndola. —Eres una personificación de belleza, señorita. Y eres mía. —La alcanzo y tomo su mano, besando su anillo de bodas. Le miro a ella. —¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti—. No se para, no protesta, mientras me sonríe. —Siempre.

—Vamos.— La conduzco escaleras abajo lentamente, sin apartar la vista de su perfil mientras mira sus pies. —Tengo algo para ti.— Me detengo al pie de las escaleras y miro en mi bolsillo, rodeándola lentamente. Mi mano en su cadera hace que su columna se alargue y me mira por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Esto.— Paso el collar de diamantes sobre su cabeza y lo dejo reposar sobre su piel. Mira hacia abajo, levantando la mano para sentir las piedras mientras lo aseguro. —Solo lo usas en ocasiones especiales.

—Dios mío—, susurra, alejándose de mí hacia el espejo. Mirando su reflejo, acaricia las preciosas joyas, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Lo reconoce?

—Es hermoso—. Mira más allá de su reflejo hacia mí. —Gracias.

Sonrío, incapaz de decepcionarme por su falta de memoria.

—Ha sido tuyo durante doce años, nena.— Me moví detrás de ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, inclinándome para poner mi barbilla en su hombro. Nuestros ojos se cierran en el espejo. —Es hermoso, sí, pero no es un parche para la mujer que lo lleva puesto.— La mujer que lo lleva brilla con más luz. Es más preciosa. Más valiosa para mí que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Gira su cabeza para encontrar mis labios y me bendice con un delicado y devorador beso.

Amor. Está irradiando entre nosotros, llenándome de felicidad. Podemos hacer esto. Supera esto. Porque somos nosotros. Harry y Ginny.

—Bailemos—. La tomo en brazos y tomo mi teléfono, abro la aplicación Sonos.

Se ríe ligeramente, perpleja.

—Por favor, no a Justin Timberlake.

Mi dedo se detiene en la pantalla de mi teléfono y miro hacia Ginny. Es solo otro de esos momentos, cuando dice algo sin una pista de por qué lo dice. No dejaré que empañe lo que planeo ser una noche perfecta.

—Algo un poco más romántico.— Encuentro la canción en mi memoria y subiendo el volumen. —Me gusta—. _'_ Nights in White Satin' llena el aire a nuestro alrededor, y la escucha por unos momentos. —¿Lo recuerdas?— Sueno esperanzado, aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas no serlo.

—Por supuesto—. Se mete en mi pecho y apoya su mejilla allí, enroscando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tomando mi mano. —Bailamos esto una vez.

Colocando nuestras manos juntas sobre mi pecho al lado de su cabeza, comienzo a movernos lentamente en círculos flojos, colocando mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

—No recuerdas, ¿verdad?—, Le pregunté, sabiendo que ella había captado mi plan. Se espera un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero las lágrimas que empapan la tela de mi camisa no lo son. —No llores—, la regaño suavemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de desafiar mi propia orden. —Hacemos nuevos recuerdos si no podemos encontrar los viejos.

—Quiero los dos.— Sigue mi ejemplo mientras giramos sin prisa en el lugar, yendo tan lento, apenas nos movemos. Pero estamos tocando. En todas partes, nos estamos tocando, y el lugar más significativo que estamos tocando en este momento es nuestro corazón. Los latidos de su corazón se hunden en mi pecho, sirviendo como un aumento de poder, aumentando mi propio ritmo cardíaco. —Pero te tengo a ti y a los niños—, susurra, su voz apenas se escucha por la música mientras alcanza el crescendo. —Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Inhalo, largo y profundo, y hundo la cara en su cabello. Ella tiene razón, aunque no hace que la pérdida sea más fácil de aceptar.

—Siempre—, afirmo, mi voz evidentemente rota.

La pista se desvanece lentamente y seguimos girando lentamente en el lugar, nuestras manos se agarran fuertemente a mi pecho, su cuerpo se aferró al mío.

—Es hora de irse, cariño—, murmuré de mala gana, sintiendo que me abrazó se constreñía por todas partes. Arreglándola a mi lado, me llevo al auto.

—¿Se me permite un trago esta noche?— Su pregunta está llena de un poco de travesura, y definitivamente algo de esperanza. Me doy cuenta de que tal vez siente la necesidad de un poco de coraje holandés. No puedo negarle eso, pero estaré muy pendiente de ella.

—Uno o dos—, estoy de acuerdo, abriendo la puerta del auto para ella. Se sienta en el asiento y yo me levanto, abrochándole el cinturón. Mientras retrocedo, me detengo, mi cuerpo inclinado, mi cara nariz a nariz con la de ella. Sonríe. Yo sonrío.

—Espero que tenga una hermosa velada, señora Potter.

—Mi cita es con un dios. Por su puesto que lo hare.

Le aterrizo un suave beso.

—Te quiero.


	37. CAPITULO 37

**CAPITULO 37**

El vestíbulo del Café Royal brilla, la grandeza es impresionante.

Entramos en el pequeño ascensor ornamentado, los dos callados mientras lentamente nos lleva hacia arriba. Ginny me mira varias veces, sin soltar mi mano. Cuando las puertas se abren, la ráfaga de sonido nos golpea: música, voces, risas. Doy un paso adelante, pero siento la resistencia de Ginny detrás de mí.

—Todo el mundo está deseando verte—, le digo, tratando de construir su confianza. —Y nunca me voy a ir de tu lado.

—¿Y si necesito ir al baño?

—Entonces iré contigo—, digo con naturalidad, porque definitivamente es un hecho. Sonríe, sabiendo que realmente lo haré, y se mueve del ascensor. —Si es demasiado fuerte, debes decirme—. No quiero que le duela la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Exigir que todos estén callados y ordenar a Drew que apague la música?— Le sonrío, sin necesidad de responder. Sabe que lo haría también.

—Pregunta tonta—, dice sacudiendo la cabeza. —Por supuesto que lo harías.

Cruzamos el umbral de la habitación, y siento la mano de Ginny apretar la mía, su otra mano subiendo y aferrándose a mi bíceps.

—Relájate—, le digo suavemente, tomando una copa de champaña de una bandeja ofrecida y quitándole la mano del brazo. Le doy el champán. —Pequeños sorbos.

—Bien—. Hunde la copa entera, moviéndose sigilosamente hacia atrás cuando la alcanzo para agarrarlo. —Demasiado lento, Potter—, murmura, colocando el vacío en la bandeja.

Mujer es imposible.

—Pagarás por eso.

—No puedo esperar.— Su mano se levanta en un hola, y pronto nos unimos a Raya. —Felicidades, Raya. Te ves hermosa—, le dice Ginny, tomando sus dos manos y sosteniéndolas para admirar el vestido de Raya en todo su esplendor.

—¿Esta cosa vieja?— Pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca para besar a Ginny en la mejilla. —Gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí y para Drew.

—No lo extrañaría para el mundo.— Ginny se asoma y menea la cabeza un poco, su manera de decirme que preste atención a la dama del momento.

—Realmente impresionante—, casi gruñí, quitando los ojos de mi esposa desviada la justo cuando Drew se une a nosotros. Su traje es prístino, como se esperaba. Él le da a su prometida un beso amoroso en la mejilla, antes de acercarse a Ginny. Lo haré no para hacer una gran parte de su presencia. Todo el mundo comentando que ella realmente está aquí no ayudará.

—Ginny, te ves sublime.— Drew le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de reunirse con Raya. —Gracias por venir. Ahora, si no le importa que robé a mi bella futura esposa.

—Por supuesto, vete. — Ginny los aleja y se aprovecha del camarero que pasa mientras le estrecho la mano a Drew.

—Suave—, le advierto mientras toma copa en sus labios.

Se apoya en su labio inferior por unos momentos mientras observa mi forma cada vez más erizada. Luego hace un show de tomar el sorbo más pequeño y más lento que pueda.

—No me empujes, señorita.— Recojo su mano y la empujo a través de la multitud, asegurándome de despejar el camino primero mientras llevo a Ginny conmigo.

—Ahí está Ron—, dice Ginny, señalando hacia la barra. —Y Elsie.

¿Él trajo una cita? Cambio de rumbo rápidamente, dirigiéndome hacia ellos. El tipo grande sonríe, probablemente más ancho que nunca antes, y ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Su traje negro es nuevo, su camisa blanca es dura, y su cabeza calva es súper calva, sin duda recién pulida. Tan pronto como me ve, su brillante sonrisa se convierte en una mirada sucia. Una que podría reducir cada músculo que tengo, y tengo mucho. Pero, por supuesto, ignoro por completo su postura repentinamente amenazante, mi cuerpo cada vez más alto.

—No lo molestes—, advierte Ginny.

Me burlo. He esperado siempre por esto.

—Ron.— Le doy una mano firme en su hombro sólido. No se mueve ni una pulgada. —Te ves como si estuvieras aquí para impresionar.— Sus ojos se oscurecen, solo haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanche. Lo entrego a Elsie y la cebo con él. —Y te ves deslumbrante. Espero que Ron se lo haya dicho. No puedo imaginarlo haciendo un cumplido.

—Oh, lo ha hecho.— La mano de Elsie busca la de Ron. —Bastantes veces, de hecho.

Ron sigue mirándome y todavía estoy ignorándolo por completo.

—Qué romántico de tu parte.— Sus ojos me dicen que me vaya a la mierda antes de que me golpee en la cara petulante, pero nunca me lo diría frente a su nueva amiga. —¿Entonces ustedes dos oficiales?

—Harry—. Ginny suspira, sonando cansada por mi juego. ¿Cansada? Recién comencé. —Vamos a buscar a Luna y Sam.

—Buena idea—, gruñe Ron mientras Ginny me aleja. No puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. —Que tengan una buena noche.— Ron suena menos que sincero.

—Tú también—, dice Ginny, sus tirones en mi brazo se vuelven más firmes. —Harry, por el amor de Dios, ¿te comportarás?

—Esto es algo monumental, cariño.— Doy un vuelco y me vuelvo, dejando que me atrape entre la multitud. —Solo he sabido que es tonto sobre sus árboles bonsai.

—¿Tiene árboles bonsái?— Su maravilla se justifica cuando mira hacia atrás al hombre colosal, de aspecto mezquino que adoro con todo mi corazón.

—Si le presta tanta atención a Elsie como a esos árboles, se sentirá muy especial.— Veo a Sam con Luna, que se está metiendo un canapé en la boca. —¿Hambrienta, Luna?— Pregunto, alarmado mientras lo sigue rápidamente con otro.

—Dios mío—, murmura alrededor de su boca llena, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera saboreando el cielo. —Simplemente no puedo dejar de comer.— Recoge otra y la sostiene mientras se mueve para darle un abrazo a Ginny. —Comida. Solo dame comida y seré feliz.

Ginny se ríe sobre su hombro mientras Sam niega con la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Conseguiremos algunos asientos?— Pregunto, consciente del enorme vientre de Luna y de la pierna poco fiable de mi esposa.

—No.— Sam niega con la cabeza, apuntando con su cerveza a un camarero que pasa. —Ella ha descubierto la ruta a la cocina. Este es el lugar ideal para empacar las cosas buenas antes de que todos los demás lleguen a ellas. Estaremos aquí toda la noche.

—Tienes que sentarte, Luna—, Ginny gime ante ella, alcanzando su barriga y dándole un pequeño masaje. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hambrienta—, responde, tomando otro canapé y metiéndose todo en la boca.

Sam se ve completamente exasperado mientras toma uno para él.

—Y estoy saliendo con simpatía. Este bebé necesita llegar pronto antes de que su mamá y papá se queden sin comida y se coman unos a otros.

Ginny ríe, luciendo relajada mientras observa a nuestros amigos comiendo su canapé después de canapé. No estaré aquí toda la noche. Además, Ginny necesita sentarse. Veo a una mesera entrando a la habitación, yendo hacia allí, y tan pronto como llega a nosotros, le quito la bandeja de las manos.

—Es una emergencia—, le digo a su cara de asombro.

—Oh Dios.— Luna está sobre mí como si necesitara que respire, metiendo comida en su boca.

—Vamos.— Los llevo a todos al balcón, siguiendo con la bandeja.

El tráfico en Regent Street es claro, las luces brillantes, el bullicio de Londres es un telón de fondo perfecto. Las columnas de piedra nos cierran, prismas de fuego que calientan el aire de la noche. Es hermosamente idílico, este pequeño refugio privado sobre las concurridas calles de Londres.

Tan pronto como Luna se sentó, puse la bandeja frente a ella, sonriéndole a Sam cuando él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sips—, le susurro a

Ginny al oído mientras ella se sienta en una silla, tomando un poco de agua para mí.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Incluso si lo tuviera, no creo que me atreva a tomar uno de ella—, bromea, haciendo que la masticación de Luna se detenga lentamente.

—Oow... Ohhh... usstt. —Sus manos agitan la bandeja mientras nos gasta un montón de tonterías. Y luego Ginny se adelanta, tomando uno de los pequeños panes planos mientras Luna gruñe felizmente.

—No sé de qué se trata, pero no puedo obtener suficiente

Estoy emocionado de ver a Ginny hacer estallar una en su boca sin ninguna presión de mi parte. Pero no está en su boca por mucho tiempo. Ella tose, agarrando una servilleta y sosteniéndola en su boca.

—Diablos—, balbucea, vaciando el contenido de su boca en el material.

—Ginny.— Mi ladrido de su nombre la hace saltar un poco, aunque no me disculpo por su boca sucia.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?— Luna agarra a otra y la atrapa. —Enserio... eeee... est... creible.

—¡Necesito agua!— Ginny comienza a abanicar su boca, buscando frenéticamente en los alrededores. —¡Con rapidez! ¡Dios mío, mi boca está ardiendo!

Le entrego mi vaso cuando Sam se cae al otro lado de la mesa, y ella lo agarra, sorbiéndolo vorazmente.

—¿Picante?— Tomo una conjetura salvaje, sonriendo mientras asiente sobre el vidrio.

—Delicioso—, corrige Luna.

—Odias la comida caliente.— La cara de Ginny es roja, un sudor suave humedece su piel. Mira la fuente con disgusto.

—Oh, Luna ha desarrollado un poco de deseo.— Sam toma uno de los canapés y se lo tiende a Luna, cuya boca se abre como si estuviera suplicando un regalo. —Está saqueando el restaurante indio local—. Se lo pasa por los labios y se limpia un poco de salsa de la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa cariñosa. —No voy a extrañar las demandas de medianoche por un curry, pero voy a extrañar esto.— Él ahueca una de sus hinchadas tetas en una sonrisa. Ginny no sabe dónde mirar, zambulléndose en su efervescencia, mientras que yo me río. Estaba acostumbrada a la naturaleza descarada de Sam a lo largo de los años. Ahora ella tiene que comenzar todo de nuevo. —¿Bebidas, alguien?—, Pregunta Sam, soltando el pecho de Luna y levantándose.

—Tomaré un zumo de pomelo—. Luna se pone a dar vueltas alrededor de su boca siempre llena. —Con una pizca de jugo de tomate y salsa Worcester.

—Jesús, Luna—, respira Ginny, haciendo una mueca. —El embarazo está haciendo cosas raras en tu apetito.

—Háblame de eso—, dice Sam. —¿Harry?

—Solo un agua para mí.

—Ve—, sugiere Ginny, asintiendo cuando la miro en interrogatorio. ¿Qué pasó con nunca dejar su lado? —Está bien. Luna está aquí.

Siento que quiere pasar un tiempo a solas con su amiga, y sinceramente no estoy seguro de cómo me siento al respecto. ¿Qué se dirá? No lo sé, y eso es un asesino. Pero aglomerarla cuando le piden un poco de espacio no me hará ningún favor.

—Cinco minutos—, acepté a regañadientes, inclinándome y empujando mi boca contra su mejilla. —Vas a hablar de mí, ¿verdad?

—No tengas una cabeza tan grande—. Sonríe, y es cariñosa. No me hace sentir mejor. La estudio por unos momentos, tratando de leer su mente. —Vete—, ordena, tirando de mi manga. —Y trae algunos canapés que no me van a volar la cabeza.

Es como si supiera que la promesa de que comerá me tentará para irme. Y odio que tenga razón.

—Bien.

—Y algunos más de estos,— Luna agrega, lanzándose otro a la boca. —Me estoy quedando sin nada.'

Me levanto rápido de la silla, riendo mientras me alejo con un Sam que se ríe.

—Oye, mira eso.— Le doy un codazo en el hombro, y él mira hacia el otro lado de la barra donde Ron está enamorando a su amiga.

—Va a plantar ese gran puño con nudillos en tu nariz si no lo empacas—, se ríe Sam, haciendo señas al camarero.

—Valdría la pena—, ordeno un poco de agua. —Y un poco de jugo de toronja con... —Me desvanezco, tratando de recordar el hedor de Luna. Miro a Sam, que se hace cargo, dando vueltas a su orden.

—Oigan, muchachos—. Drew se une a nosotros, con una mano en cada hombro mientras asoma la cabeza por el medio de nosotros. —¿Qué diablos es eso?— Mira el vaso de Dios sabe qué.

—No preguntes.— Me alejo de la barra, apoyándome en la madera. —Así que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estés clavado, también. ¿Emocionado?

—Sí, en realidad. Sé que eso te sorprende.

No es así. Desde el momento en que conoció a la adorable Raya, quedó encantado. Pudo haber sido una sorpresa en ese momento, pero solo tienes que verlos juntos para conseguirlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado en el día en que aquí es donde estaríamos? Sam se prepara para la inminente llegada de su primogénito, Drew listo para caminar por el pasillo. Y a mí con gemelos y una esposa que no me conoce. Me estremezco y me libero de mis propios pensamientos deprimentes, y no escapa a la atención de los chicos. Trago saliva y sacudo la melancolía.

—Oye, ¿cómo están las cosas?—, Pregunta Sam, y miro más allá de par de personas para ver que Ginny se ha movido al otro lado de la mesa para estar al lado de Luna. Debe sentir mis ojos vigilantes, porque levanta la vista mientras recoge su vaso, y luego procede a tomar un sorbo descarado, muy medido. Pero el volumen de alcohol que está bebiendo no es lo primero en mi mente. Lo que le está diciendo a Luna lo es.


	38. CAPITULO 38

**CAPITULO 38**

GINNY

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Le pregunté, apoyando el tallo de mi copa en el vientre embarazado de Luna.

—Estoy embarazada, gorda y estoy comiendo como un jodido caballo.— Sopla sus mejillas y los movimientos estalló. —Dime cómo estás. ¿Cómo va el yoga?

—Genial—. Sonrío, me acordé de la imagen que tenía. —Le gana a la terapia por una milla. En mi última sesión, estaba muy relajada, y vi a Harry y los gemelos cuando eran bebés.

—¡Eso es genial!

Asiento, sorbiendo mi bebida.

—¿Y cómo están las cosas contigo y con Harry?

Inhalo y echo un rápido vistazo al área del bar donde mi esposo está parado con sus amigos, pero su atención está lejos de ellos.

—Bien.

—¿Y?—, Le pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Está siendo muy atento. Entre sus quejas acerca de los vestidos, la bebida y cualquier otra cosa que le disguste. Que es mucho.

Luna ríe, sosteniendo su barriga, y luego se estremece.

—Ay.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia adelante, mis manos sobre las suyas en su barriga.

—¿Qué es? ¿Estás bien?

Arrastra los pies en su asiento, haciendo una mueca.

—No es nada. Solo el bebé acostado torpemente. —Alejando mis manos, y se tranquiliza y me devuelve toda su atención. —Sus...

Levanto mi mano, deteniéndola.

—Sé lo que vas a decir. He descubierto muy rápidamente que es un poco fanático del control.

—¿Un poco?

—Mucho—, renuncié, llevándome el vaso a los labios, pensativa. —Es justo... raro, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

Muevo mi vaso por el aire, indicando todo a mí alrededor.

—Aquí arriba.— Toco el costado de mi cabeza. —Aún tengo 20 años, mecido a la juventud y estoy persiguiendo mi carrera. Miro hacia abajo, a mi cuerpo cubierto de encaje. —Pero aquí tengo treinta y ocho años, casada con lo que solo se puede describir como un ogro, y tengo gemelos de once años. ¡Once! —Volví a caer en mi asiento, una vez más totalmente conmocionada por lo que es mi vida.

Después de demasiado silencio, bebo mi bebida mientras miro a Luna. Está sonriendo.

—Sabes, vi todas estas emociones en ti una vez antes.— Espera un momento para preguntar cuándo, pero yo no. No necesito hacerlo

—Ginny.— Con una mano sobre la mía y la otra sobre su vientre gigantesco, se acerca cada vez más. Miro a Luna directamente en sus vívidos ojos azules, preguntándome dónde se esconde en los últimos dieciséis años porque, francamente, no se ve diferente. Dejando su vientre embarazado a un lado. —Para que conste, te ves fabulosa—, dice. Alzando la mano, empuja un mechón perdido detrás de mí oreja, su sonrisa sabe. Ha leído mi mente, pero todavía le pongo un puchero, un poco molesta de que soy mucho más vieja de lo que quiero ser. —¿Cómo te sientes acerca de él?

—¿Harry?

—No, el Señor Todopoderoso.— El movimiento de sus ojos es dramático.

—Él es el Señor Todopoderoso.— Me río suavemente, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él en el bar.

Todavía me está mirando, aunque algo me dice que la copa de champán en mi mano no es la razón. Puedo ver la curiosidad dispersa en su rostro, los pliegues de la firma que me he familiarizado con su frente. Respiro, incapaz de ayudar a admirar la buena forma de un hombre que es mi esposo. Él tiene un atractivo y magnético que exige atención, y en su mayor parte, él lo sabe. Él es un dios, no lo niego, y estoy casado con él. A pesar de su arrogancia arrogante, hay una vulnerabilidad. Una debilidad. Yo soy la causa de esa debilidad. Su amor por mí.

Lo estudio mientras me estudia, su gran cuerpo relajado contra la barra. Mis ojos se disparan en una tangente, deambulando por su gran longitud, hasta sus Grensons, y vuelvo a subir hasta que llego a su cara. Esa cara. Suspiro, relajándome, una sonrisa que se libera cuando sus ojos verdes brillan, brillan y centellean locamente, su sonrisa diabólica débil pero aparente.

Está al tanto de la inspección que tiene y, como siempre, está disfrutando demasiado de mi incapacidad para mantener mis malditos ojos bajo control. Niego con la cabeza ligeramente en una pequeña risa, y me guiña un ojo, besando el aire.

—Cerdo arrogante—, dije.

—Yo también te amo—, responde boquiabierto, haciéndome reír a carcajadas y rápidamente devolviendo mi enfoque a Luna antes de inflar aún más su enorme ego. El hombre es un caso. Cuando encuentro a mi amiga, también encuentro una sonrisa cursi en torno a otro de esos malditos canapés.

—Dime que no adoras a ese hombre—, exige. —Dime que no está incrustado en ti como todos tus órganos internos. Dime que no lo necesitas para sobrevivir—. No puedo admitirlo, aunque la idea es una locura si es verdad.

Lo miro y me siento una corriente por dentro. Me toca, y mis venas cargan con calor. En sus brazos, me siento como en casa. Al igual que nada puede lastimarme. Y sé con certeza que no puede.

—No sabía lo que sentía al principio—, lo admito. —Atracción, seguro, pero tratar de entender que este hombre fuera mi esposo era aterrador—. Sonrío cuando Luna toma mi mano y la sostiene en señal de apoyo. —Vi algo en él, algo de lo que debería haberme cuidado, sin embargo, estaba más intrigada por él. Me ha dicho cosas que son increíbles, pero las creo.

Luna no pregunta qué cosas, como sospecho que sabe.

—Simplemente me siento apoyada en él en todos los sentidos, y sé que es lo correcto. No puedo explicarlo. Me siento protectora con él, aunque sé que puede cuidar de sí mismo. Pero más protectora de sus maneras, como una necesidad de defender cómo es él. Porque sé por qué es así. La Mansión, su tío, su hermano. Las cicatrices en su estómago, solo la idea de que lo lastimen, no importa de qué manera—. Ante la mención de las cicatrices, Luna inhala, estremeciéndose.

—Lo sé—, estoy de acuerdo.

—Estaba tan enojado cuando me contó cómo había sufrido las lesiones. Sé que afirma haber sido nada antes de conocerme, vacío y perdido, pero aun así. No debería haber sido tan descuidado con su vida.

—¿Descuidado?

—No llevaba su traje de cuero cuando iba en su motocicleta—, le indiqué, y asintió lentamente, mirando a Harry con la desilusión que sentía.

—Es un hombre tonto—, reflexiona, comenzando a levantarse de su asiento, el esfuerzo demasiado, incluso apoyándose en mi mano. —Necesito orinar por milésima vez en una hora.

—¿Quiere que vaya?

—Créeme, no quieres oírme orinar. Me parezco a un caballo de tiro.

—Así que estás comiendo como un caballo, haciendo pis como un caballo. ¿Vas a comenzar a galopar como un caballo? —Sonrío cuando ella se ríe.

—Sam tendrá que sacarme de este porro—. Se estira, de pie, con las palmas de las manos en la espalda empujando las caderas hacia adelante. —Oh, Dios,— gime, el sonido de puro placer. —Regreso en un minuto. ¿Quieres un trago?

—Sí, pero no dejes que Harry lo vea.

—Lo pasaré de contrabando con mis bragas gigantescas.— Se aleja, y vuelvo a pensar, al mismo tiempo que admiro a Harry. Enamorarme de él rápidamente parece una posibilidad descabellada. Pero sucedió una vez antes.

Y ahora sucediendo una vez más.


	39. CAPITULO 39

**CAPITULO 39**

Observo que Luna se tambalea un poco y se dirige hacia mí, aunque es evidente que está intentando ejecutar el último con agallas. No importa si está fallando. La expresión de su cara es como un trueno, y estoy desconcertado sobre el por qué.

—Oh, mierda, ¿quién está molestando a la diablesa?— Sam murmura por lo bajo, al ver a su novia humeando hacia nosotros. —¡Oye, magnífico!

—¿Qué diablos, Harry?— Se lanza directamente. —Tus cicatrices. ¿Le dijiste que tuviste un accidente de motocicleta?

—Oh—, digo, entendiendo su queja súbitamente.

—¿Oh? Eso es todo, ¿oh? ¡No puedes evitar ese tipo de mierda de ella!

—¿Qué no puedo mantener ese tipo de mierda de ella? Joder, mírame—. Solo porque Luna espera que me contengo de levantarme en su cara. No le apetece nada a mi compañero, no es que Luna lo necesite.

Es una pateadora por su cuenta, más aún desde que mi compañero puso un bollo en su horno.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.— Respiro a través de mi declaración, calmada como puedo cuando en el interior estoy furioso. —Sé lo que es mejor para mi esposa. Yo.

Es la que está retrocediendo ahora, y Sam se apresura a moverse, un brazo pacificador colocado sobre su espalda. Y Luna es rápida para encogerlo de hombros.

—Estás mintiendo, eso es lo que estás haciendo.

—La estoy protegiendo.— Puedo sentir mis dientes rechinar, mi mandíbula dolorida en un instante.

—¿Con mentiras?— Se ríe, y es tan sarcástica como la mierda. —¿No has aprendido? Mira lo que sucedió la última vez que la mantuviste en la oscuridad. —Su rostro se pone más rojo por segundo, su ira probablemente coincida con la mía, aunque la estoy conteniendo mucho mejor que Luna.

—Luna, cálmate—. Sam intenta alejarla. No tiene nada de eso. —No puedes mentirle a ella. No está bien.

Trago saliva y tomo la mano de Luna, tomándola con firmeza y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Espero que vea lo sincero que soy. Cuán determinado.

—Luna, las mentiras son necesarias cuando sabes que la persona a la que le mientes no puede manejar la verdad.— Inhalo más oxígeno, y Luna cierra la boca, así que continúo presionada mientras ha sido silenciada. —Ginny no puede con la verdad, Luna. Ahora no. Tal vez nunca. No lo sé, pero en este momento no le diré toda esa mierda. Palidece en la insignificancia, de todos modos. Lo que me importa, Ginny, somos nosotros. Nuestra familia. Los niños. Quiero toda su energía en mí y en los gemelos. No es un don nadie que ya no está en nuestras vidas.

Ella me está mirando, absorbiendo mi discurso.

—Creo que estás enojado.

—Lo siento—, le digo. —Pero se está enamorando de mí otra vez, y ahora más que nunca, no quiero que nada ponga en peligro eso.— Dirijo mis ojos a Sam. Aún tiene a Luna, pero tiene los ojos puestos en mí. La simpatía está estampada en su rostro. Y su pequeño asentimiento me dice que entiende el ángulo que estoy tomando aquí. Estoy agradecido.

—Oh, mierda—, balbucea Luna, sus ojos brillantes se desbordan cuando parpadea.

—Oye.— Me moví para consolarla, para asegurarme de que estamos bien. —No te enfades.

—No estoy molesta.— Mira hacia abajo, al igual que yo, encontrando un charco alrededor de nuestros pies. —Mis aguas se rompieron.

—Oh, joder.— Doy un paso atrás, encogiéndome, sintiéndome culpable por más o menos inducir su trabajo.

—¿Qué?— Sam le lanza una mirada ardiente a su novia. —¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te estresas!— Toma sus mejillas y se mueve, dándole un gran beso en los labios. —Si no estuvieras en trabajo de parto, te azotaría estúpidamente.

—Guárdalo para más tarde, Samuel.— Luna lo mira mientras Sam le devuelve la mirada. —Vamos a tener un bebé.

Y como las noticias tal vez se hayan hundido, cambia al modo de pánico.

—¡Mierda! ¡Voy a tener un bebé! —Me mira, y luego a Drew. —¡Vamos a tener un bebé!—, Grita, silenciando la habitación. —¡Llama una ambulancia!

—Que alguien lo calme mierda—, balbucea Luna, y luego ese murmullo se convierte en un gemido, su cuerpo se dobla en la cintura. —Ohhh, mierda, ahí está.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Ginny se apresura, mirando a todos, y luego a sus pies. —Oh.

—Oh, tus bonitos zapatos—, se queja Luna, aferrándose al brazo de Sam. —Están arruinados.

—Dale un descanso, mujer—, la reprende Sam mientras Luna arroja su otro brazo y me agarra.

La agarro mientras ella jadea, su cara roja ahora roja por otras razones. Recuerdos, toneladas de ellos, avanzan hacia adelante e inundan mi cerebro: visiones de Ginny en las últimas semanas de su embarazo, engañándome para que crea que estaba en trabajo de parto para terminar conmigo, y luego, en el momento en que ya no jugaba. El momento en que sucedió realmente. Miro a mi esposa mientras ayudo a Sam a sostener a Luna, una multitud creciendo. Observa mientras ella arroja las instrucciones, antes de tomar el brazo de Luna de mí. Estoy en un mundo propio, inmóvil por mis recuerdos, un inútil montón de hombres en medio del pandemónium.

—¡Harry!— El grito agudo de Ginny llamándome me devuelve a la habitación. Me está mirando en interrogatorio. —Tú eres el único que no ha estado bebiendo.— Ella debe captar mi confusión, porque sigue insistiendo. —Tienes que llevarnos al hospital—. Correcto.

—¡Una ambulancia!—, Sam grita, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, como si pudiera encontrar uno en Café Royal.

—¿Alguien lo encerrará?—, Escupió Luna, dejando de lado la ayuda de su novio y poniendo toda su confianza en Ginny, aferrándose a su amiga. —¡Oohhhhhh Dios!— Por encima de ella va otra vez, doblando la cintura.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ginny comienza a llevar a Luna hacia la salida, Sam y yo las seguimos como los hombres inútiles que somos.

—Sam, necesito que controles las contracciones—, ordena Ginny por encima del hombro, ayudando a Luna a seguir. —Harry, trae el auto.

Luna da pasos lentos, vacilantes, Ginny igualando su ritmo.

—¿Qué tan fuerte es el dolor?—, Pregunta Luna, mirando a Ginny en busca de consuelo.

—Como una perra—, Ginny responde automáticamente. Me encuentro inhalando, un poco aturdido. —Y cuando ese bebé esté listo para salir, te sentirás como si estuvieras tratando de sacar una sandía flameante de tu trasero.

Luna ríe, y luego se detiene, gritando a las puertas del ascensor.

—¡Hijo de puta!

—Todo se resume—, bromea Ginny, aceptando una tela húmeda de Raya y aplicando un toque en la frente de Luna.

—Estás robando mi noche—, bromea Raya, nada más que cariño en su tono mientras toma el otro lado de Luna, el trío de mujeres en fila frente a nosotros, tomando las riendas, avergonzándonos.

Todo lo que me queda por hacer es rodear a Sam con un brazo y caminar detrás de él mientras veo a Ginny hablar con Luna. Como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Porque sí lo hizo.

HG

Cinco de nosotros nos sentamos en la sala de espera: Ginny, yo, Drew, Raya y Georgia. Insistimos en que se quedaran en Café Royal y disfruten de su fiesta. Insistieron en venir. Es pasada la medianoche y Georgia está dormida en el regazo de Drew, con la cabeza de Raya apoyada en su hombro. Los constantes gemidos y gritos de las mujeres se filtran por las puertas de la unidad de maternidad.

Solo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que llegamos, y sé más que nadie que podría ser una noche larga. Pero ninguno de nosotros está preparado para irse. Este es un momento monumental en la vida de nuestros amigos. Todos queremos estar aquí para ello.

Miro hacia abajo a Ginny. Está sentada a mi lado, su mirada fija en nuestras manos en su regazo.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunto, preguntándome si está pensando en cuándo tuvo nuestros bebés. Alzando la vista hacia mí, ella suspira, su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro. Extiendo mi mano libre y tomo su mejilla. —¿Realmente se siente como si estuvieras empujando una sandía flameante fuera de tu trasero?

Su cuerpo sacudiéndose contra el mío me hace sonreír, su risa suave.

—Sí.

—Ouch—, bromeo, estremeciéndose por el efecto. Su mano alcanza la mía en su rostro y la sostiene allí.

—No sé de dónde vino todo—, dice, casi triste. —Es la historia de mi vida en este momento.

Respiro, mi trasero se desliza más lejos del asiento. No estoy seguro de si ya me gustan estos pequeños destellos de recuerdos. No me excitan, más me ponen triste. Es triste que el instinto esté ahí, pero la memoria y la esencia de ese recuerdo no lo está. Cierro los ojos, sintiéndome tan cansado.

Tengo aproximadamente dos segundos de inactividad antes de escuchar algunas puertas abiertas.

Lanzando mi mirada hacia ellos, encuentro a Sam parado afuera de la unidad de maternidad, pareciendo una mierda, su cara se lavó, sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Por un momento, me aterroriza que algo haya salido mal. Entonces una sonrisa perezosa se arrastra por su rostro exhausto, y mi corazón vuelve a un ritmo seguro.

—Es una niña—, grazna, su voz como grava. —Nos hemos ido y nos hemos hecho una niña pequeña.

Estoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viendo que colapsará con una mezcla de felicidad y cansancio si no lo alcanzo a él rápidamente. Él prácticamente cae en mis brazos.

—Joder, no quiero volver a hacer eso.

Sonrío, sabiendo exactamente cómo se siente.

—Felicitaciones, compañero.— Le doy el mayor abrazo de oso, tomando la mayor parte de su peso. Una niña. Me río por lo bajo. Eso es. Sam se ha unido a Drew y a mí en el infierno de las chicas. Joder, me encanta.

Solo lo libero cuando Ginny se acerca a nosotros para hacerse cargo del abrazo, aunque estoy a la espera para atraparlo si le dan las piernas.

—Bien hecho. ¿Cómo está Luna?

—Echa polvo.

Todos nos unimos, abrazos y besos dados por todos lados. Y es hermoso. Un hermoso momento en nuestras vidas. Mi único deseo es que los gemelos estuvieran aquí, y cuando miro a Georgia, frotándome los ojos soñolientos, ese deseo se convierte en un dolor. Solo un día más, me digo.

Entonces veré a mis niños

Una vez que nos despedimos, conduzco a una exhausta Ginny al coche, prácticamente abrazándola. La abroché, la besé en el cuello y me quedé allí por un tiempo, solo sintiéndola sobre mi piel. Es dócil.

—Te amo.— Su susurrada confesión es adormilada, pero su mirada profunda hacia mí me dice que está consciente de lo que está diciendo. Mi corazón podría estallar.

—Lo sé—, le susurro, besando su cabello, sosteniendo mis labios allí para siempre.

En este momento, un momento tan perfecto, decido qué debo hacer en la mañana.


	40. CAPITULO 40

**CAPITULO 40**

El programa "Give Me Love" de Ed Sheeran suena en silencio, un suave ruido de fondo en nuestro dormitorio, los tonos son suaves y relajantes. Los párpados de Ginny se abren gradualmente, parpadeando mientras lo hacen, sus pupilas se encogen ante mis ojos a medida que se acostumbra a la luz de la mañana. Sé el momento en que me encuentra a horcajadas sobre su cintura, porque sonríe. Y esa sonrisa cae en el momento en que trata de alcanzarme.

Porque ella no puede mover sus manos.

Sus ojos se precipitan hacia la cabecera, donde sus muñecas están firmemente encadenadas. Algunas sacudidas de sus brazos más tarde, vuelve sus ojos hacia mí. Levanto las cejas. Su boca se abre.

—Buenos días, cariño—, chillo, descansando mis palmas en el interior de sus brazos, empujándolos en la cama.

—Oh, no, no lo hiciste—, balbucea, teniendo un pequeño movimiento inútil debajo de mí.

—Oh, sí lo hice.— Bajé la cara, lentamente acercándome más y más a sus labios. Inmovilizándola. —¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras para mí anoche?

Sus ojos se ensanchan un poco, y lo sé, solo sé que lo negará. Niega con la cabeza suavemente, una sonrisa le hace cosquillas en los labios. Oh, ella lo sabe muy bien.

—Hazlo a tu manera.— Suspiro fuertemente, bajando la cabeza hasta que mi barbilla se encuentra con mi pecho. —Empezaré a las tres—, le advierto, mi voz cargada de deseo me consume. —Y cuando llegue a cero, nena...

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a obligarme a casarme contigo otra vez? —El tono engreído de su voz es emocionante.

Es oficial. Estoy loco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—, Le pregunté mientras la veía extender su cuerpo a lo largo del mío, mirándome mientras comenzaba a colocar ligeros besos sobre mi torso.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, un rugido áspero se derrama libremente, mis ojos se cierran en felicidad. Esto podría ser un truco. Podría estar conduciéndome a una falsa sensación de seguridad. Pero en este momento, con su boca deslizándose sobre mi carne, la calidez de sus lametones y mordiscos dejando fuego a su paso, no podría tener una mierda.

No peleo las restricciones. No pierdo la cabeza porque no puedo tocarla. No me preocupa la posibilidad de que ella intente extraerme información. Estoy perdido. Un esclavo de su boca de adoración. Cada terminación nerviosa está viva, cada vena bombea con sangre caliente.

—Esta es la follada de la edad, ¿no?—, Pregunta, su voz ronca y baja mientras besa su camino por mi cuerpo, hasta mi barbilla, y luego mi boca. Una oleada de pánico se apodera de mí. No hay expresión en su rostro, solo lujuria pura y potente.

—Sí... ohhhh... —Me atraganté con mi gemido, sus caderas rozando mi ingle. —Mierda, Ginny.

Levantándose un poco, ella libera mi pene de donde está clavado en mi estómago inferior, y late con fuerza, la punta rozando su entrada. Soy un idiota. Se masturba. Y luego se inclina sobre mí, llevándome a todos en una lenta zambullida. Aprieto los dientes, respirando por la nariz, mientras ella comienza a trabajar en su ritmo mental. La miro a los ojos, ojos marrones que derraman deseo sobre mí. Me está matando una y otra vez con cada giro de sus caderas, sus palmas descansando sobre mi pecho.

Encuentro la voluntad de romper el contacto visual, mi mirada cayendo sobre sus pechos mientras brincan ligeramente, y luego hacia su estómago, donde la evidencia de su embarazo con los gemelos me devuelve la mirada.

Hermosa. Cada centímetro de ella es hermoso.

Cayendo hacia adelante, encierra mi cabeza con sus brazos, su rostro a una fracción del mío. Su ritmo nunca falla. Mi placer nunca baja, permaneciendo constante, tomando más de mi aliento con cada rutina.

—¿Quieres algunas verdades, Harry Potter?—, Murmura, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Solo asentí, ignorando el dolor que se desarrollaba en mis brazos y centrándome en aliviar el dolor en mi pene que estaba siendo acariciado por sus cálidas paredes.

—Te amo—. Me besa y altera el balanceo de sus caderas, convirtiéndola en un empuje más suave. Ese movimiento, esas palabras. Es mi perdición, y también es la de Ginny. —Juntos—, ordena en voz baja alrededor de nuestras atareadas bocas, y con esa palabra, me inclino hacia el borde y me levanto, manteniendo nuestro beso todo el tiempo que estamos montando las olas de placer juntos hasta que nuestro beso se detiene, así como nuestros cuerpos en movimiento. Aunque sus paredes constrictivas y mi polla pulsante duran mucho más. Siento la liberación de sus músculos cuando ella suspira, su cuerpo se derrite sobre el mío.

—Cásate conmigo—, respira, poniendo sus labios en mi mejilla.

Si alguna vez hubo un momento en mi vida que pudiera embotellar y almacenar para siempre, este sería el lugar. Porque acaba de decirme que está dentro de mí.

—No me puedes preguntar eso cuando estoy esposado a la cama—, le susurro, sintiéndola moverse de inmediato y soltarme. En el momento en que vuelvo a tener mis manos, la pongo de espaldas y la abarroto.

—¿Cásate conmigo?—, Repite.

—Estúpida pregunta—. Y la beso.


	41. CAPITULO 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Me siente como el día. Los niños llegarán a casa más tarde, conoceremos a la niña de Sam y Luna por primera vez, y Ginny tiene una cita de seguimiento con su médico. Dos de las cosas en nuestra lista me tienen eufórico. El último no tanto.

Tengo miedo de escuchar que el Dr. Peters nos diga que está contento con su progreso, porque definitivamente no diría que soy feliz. Con el progreso que hemos tenido en términos de nuestra relación, sí, estoy encantado. Pero en términos de su memoria, estoy decepcionado. Podría sonar ingrato.

Probablemente lo soy. Como mi madre me dijo esta mañana, debería estar agradecido de que aún la tenga. El pensamiento solo hace que se me hiele la sangre cada vez que entra en mi cabeza.

Mientras deambulamos por el pasillo hacia la unidad de maternidad para ver a Luna antes de dirigirnos a la oficina del Dr. Peters, puedo sentir los nervios de Ginny aumentar. Me pregunto si ella puede sentir la mí. Me inclino entre preguntarle si está bien o no decir nada en absoluto.

—Estoy bien—, dice, mirándome. —Al menos algunas cosas vuelven a mí. ¿No estarías más preocupado si no tuviera nada? ¿Una cabeza vacía?

—Solo desearía que recordarás...— Me detengo en el último momento, golpeándome mentalmente. ¿Por qué siquiera podría soñar con decir eso?

Estoy caminando un segundo, y parado al siguiente, Ginny me ha detenido. Girándose hacia mí, termina por mí.

—¿Los niños?

Maldita sea, es buena. Pero después del trabajo de parto de Luna el sábado por la noche, no es sorprendente que su mente esté centrada en sus propios hijos. Ginny le transmitió cada dolor que su amiga debería esperar. Como un profesional. Y creo que la idea la consoló. La hizo sentir aún más materna.

Al entrar en mí, se levanta de puntillas y besa mi barba incipiente, empujo mi rostro hacia ella, la abrazo y la aprieto contra mí.

—No puedo esperar para ver a los niños—, murmura en mi hombro, probablemente luchando por respirar. —Tenemos que seguir adelante con las cosas, y no podemos hacer eso mientras estemos incompletos.

Me está avergonzando, pero una cosa que sé es que el tiempo alejado de los mellizos, el momento más doloroso de mi vida por más que eso, no fue del todo desperdiciado. Hice que mi esposa se enamorara de mí otra vez. Misión cumplida.

—Te amo.— Me niego a dejarla ir, la gente tiene que esquivarnos en el medio del corredor para pasar. No me importa. Donde sea, cuando sea. Siempre.

—Lo sé—, responde, mimando besos como si necesitara preocuparse. —Venga. Tenemos un bebé que conocer—. En ese momento, las puertas de la unidad de maternidad se abren, y Sam aparece con un manojo de mantas en sus brazos. Y debajo de las pilas de algodón suave, su bebé.

Cristo, mis ojos comienzan aguarse, mi garganta a obstruirse. Toso para aclararla, y Ginny me da una mirada de complicidad. Frunzo el ceño por principio antes de que mi esposa piense que me he transformado en un idiota completo.

Sam sonríe, tan ancho.

—Chicos, conozcan a Betty.

—Oh, Dios mío.— Ginny se derrite a sus pies, volviéndose totalmente goo-goo sobre la bebé. Estoy alarmado, dando un paso al frente para echar un vistazo. Sí, ella es linda, está bien. Mi esposa se desmaya por todos los brazos de Sam, arrullando y oyendo, cloqueando y sonriendo.

—No obtengas ninguna idea.— Está fuera antes de que pueda detenerlo, y me mira, sus dedos jugando con la manita de Betty. Sam se desmorona rápidamente y Ginny se apresura a aclararme.

—Estoy contenta con dos, gracias.

Sé que caigo visiblemente delante de ella, y no puedo evitarlo. Imaginar pasar nuevamente por el infierno del embarazo me hace sudar. La preocupación. La ansiedad. El temor constante de que algo pequeño, una punzada u otra cosa significaran que algo estaba muy mal. Y luego el trabajo.

—Bien—, confirmo, rodando los hombros, haciendo que Sam se ría con más fuerza.

—Eres demasiado viejo, hombre.— Sam clava el cuchillo y lo tuerce repetidamente.

—Que te jodan—, escupí, seguí, deseoso desviar esa conversación. —¿Cómo estás, de todos modos?— Se ve arruinado.

—Pensé que había visto cada parte íntima de mi novia.— Se estremece. —Estaba tan equivocado.— Me río, mirando hacia la puerta cuando Luna entra tambaleándose.

Se ve sorprendentemente fresca, considerando los hechos.

—Me escapé porque no es hora de visitar y no te dejarán entrar—. Llega a Ginny, que es rápida para abrazarla.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti.

—No lo hagas,— Luna se resiste. —Estoy caminando como John Wayne por todas las razones equivocadas—. Su broma, entregada y seca, nos hace reír a todos.

Sam coloca a Betty en los brazos de Luna.

—Sí, cuánto tiempo hasta... ya sabes... —Él asintió a las caderas de Luna.

Su mirada es pura suciedad.

—Solo tengo suficiente energía para apuñalarte.— Deja caer un ligero beso en la cabeza de Betty, mientras mantiene las dagas en Sam, que sonríe como un tonto.

—Va a ser un mes al menos—, le digo a mi compañero despistado, saboreando su mirada horrorizada. Siento su dolor. Ese mes después del nacimiento de los gemelos fue el mes más largo de mi vida.

Dándole una bofetada en el hombro, suspiro, levantando mi mano y gesticulando alguna acción de masturbación.

—Conoce a tu nuevo mejor amigo.

Gime y desliza su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luna.

—Es un buen trabajo que amo a esta mujer loca—. Tomemos un café antes de dormirme aquí y ahora.

Empezamos a pasear por el pequeño café al final del pasillo, Luna tambaleándose junto con la ayuda de un Sam muy atento, Ginny y yo siguiéndolo. La miro y la encuentro pensativa. Estoy hablando antes de que mi cerebro se involucre. —Sabes, si quisieras otro...

No tengo ninguna maldita pista de dónde acaba de salir eso. ¿Qué mierda realmente? ¿Quién puso esas palabras en mi boca? Yo sé quién. Esa cosa bastarda llamada decencia. ¿O es culpa? ¿Desesperación? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que si realmente quisiera tener otro bebé, encontraría la manera de enfrentarlo.

Si solo fuera para que ella pudiera estar embarazada y recordarlo de nuevo, nacer y tener esa experiencia para recordar. Para ser madre de un bebé y un niño pequeño. Tener el primer diente y el primer día de escuela. El dolor se agita en mis entrañas. Es solo ahora que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que falta en la vida de nuestros hijos, y aunque no me gustaría nada más que recuperar esos recuerdos, tengo que aceptar que tal vez no vengan.

Entonces quizás podría darle algo de otra manera. ¿Estoy siendo galante? ¿O he perdido completamente la trama? Concluyo, muy rápidamente, que es lo último. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?

Las gotas de sudor en mi frente son instantáneas.

—No te preocupes— se ríe Ginny, notando claramente mi forma repentinamente incómoda. —No lo deseo.

—Gracias a la mierda—, respiro, todo revivió. No creo que haya sugerido algo tan tonto. Tengo cincuenta años, por el amor de Dios. Ya terminé de hacer bebés.


	42. CAPITULO 42

**CAPITULO 42**

Volvimos al silencio cuando nos sentamos frente a la oficina del médico de Ginny, mi pie tocando nerviosamente la alfombra hasta que Ginny se ve obligada a acercarse y colocar una mano firme sobre mi rodilla para detenerlo.

—Lo siento.— Suspiro, tomando su mano y acercándola a mi boca, besando la parte de atrás. Mi rodilla comienza a volverse loca de nuevo, la adrenalina la hace rebotar. No puedo detenerla.

Ginny suspira, exasperada, saltando y sentándose en mi regazo, un último intento de controlar mis temblores. Es un plan ridículo. Su peso. Mi fuerza. Ella comienza a sacudirse en mi regazo como si pudiera estar vibrando.

—Diablos, Harry.

Mis temblores se detienen, así como así.

—¿Cuida tu jodida boca?— Sus palabrotas no me ayudarán, y tampoco su insolencia en la forma de los ojos en blanco.

—Ginevra Potter—, alguien llama detrás de nosotros antes de que pueda desatarle más disgusto, y miro para ver al Dr. Peters parado en la puerta de su oficina. Él sonríe, viendo mi regazo lleno de Ginny. —Por favor entren.

Entramos en su oficina y tomamos asiento frente a su escritorio. Le echo un vistazo a Ginny, tratando de leer su disposición una vez más. Se ve perfectamente genial. Contenida, incluso.

—¿Cómo estás, Ginevra?—, Le pregunta el doctor, poniéndose las gafas y escaneando su expediente médico en su escritorio.

—Estoy bien—, responde rápidamente, buscando mi mano y apretandola.

—¿Y los dolores de cabeza?— Él mira por encima de sus gafas y sonríe un poco, tomando nota de nuestras manos.

—Han disminuido.

Comienza a tomar notas.

—¿Qué hay de los movimientos físicos? ¿Tu coordinación, por ejemplo?

Todo lo que veo en mi mente es la mano de Ginny encontrando mi polla con manos perfectamente firmes. Su coordinación está bien, aunque me abstengo de decirle eso al doctor.

—Todavía tiene una ligera cojera—, le dije, sabiendo que Ginny no lo haría. —Y su cabeza todavía es frágil alrededor de la herida.

—Es de esperarse.— Se levanta y da vueltas a su escritorio, toma una pequeña linterna y se inclina para alumbrarla en los ojos de Ginny. —¿Y tus funciones sensoriales?

Alzo las cejas, y Ginny me mira tímidamente.

—Puedo sentir, ver, oler, oír y saborear.

Le devolví la sonrisa, a pesar de ser inapropiado.

—Voy a responder por eso.— Le doy un guiño, dejando que mis músculos se relajen por primera vez desde que entré en esta oficina.

—Bien.— Desliza la luz en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y revisa el sitio de su lesión en la cabeza, asintiendo felizmente, antes de revisar su pierna también. Y regresa a su silla. —¿Algún avance en tus recuerdos?— Descansando, golpea su pluma con la palma de su mano libre.

Se encoge de hombros, mirándome.

—Pequeñas cosas aquí y allá.

—No importa cuán pequeños o insignificantes puedan parecer, todos son importantes—. Otra sonrisa. —Sus síntomas son clásicos a la amnesia traumática, Ginny. Tengo mucha esperanza de que, con tiempo y paciencia, tus recuerdos vuelvan. El cerebro es un órgano inmensamente complejo y la función de nuestros recuerdos abarca muchas partes diferentes de ella. En tu caso, un golpe en la cabeza ha dañado la estructura de tu cerebro y el sistema límbico que controla tus emociones y recuerdos. —Paciencia. La cosa con las que no estoy bien equipado.

—Obviamente estamos enfocados en recuperar tus recuerdos, Ginny, pero ¿puedo preguntarte cómo ves tu futuro?

Siento mi frente fruncir el ceño y miro hacia Ginny. Está mirando al doctor, pareciendo tan confundida por su pregunta como yo.

—Lo siento, no le sigo—, le dice. Bueno. Yo tampoco. Dirijo mi atención a través del escritorio para encontrar al doctor sonriendo de nuevo. Todas estas sonrisas comienzan a irritarme. ¿Qué hay para estar tan contento? —Es común que los pacientes de amnesia encuentren difícil imaginar su futuro cuando falta gran parte de su pasado. El pasado y nuestro futuro están estrechamente vinculados en nuestra memoria y las personas en nuestras vidas, por lo que es común que los pacientes tengan problemas con la perspectiva de su futuro.

—Ginny no está luchando con la perspectiva de su futuro—, entiendo, incapaz de detenerme. ¿Qué está sugiriendo?

Por primera vez, el doctor parece desconfiar de mí. Bueno. Debería.

—¿Ginevra?—, Dice, sin dejar de mirarme.

—No veo mi futuro—, dice en voz baja, y echo una mirada en su dirección, profundamente herido y muy preocupado. ¿Qué? —Lo siento más que verlo—, termina. '—Con Harry y los gemelos. Es difícil de explicar—. Niega con la cabeza, frustrada. —Al principio estaba asustada y confundida. No lo conocía—. Me encojo en la silla, mi mano se acerca a mi frente y frota suavemente. —Pero no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que lo conozco. Cada sentido que tengo lo reconoce, incluso si mi estúpido cerebro no lo reconoce. Y en cuanto a mis hijos, siento que ahora mismo me falta una gran parte de mí, y no son los recuerdos. Son ellos. Su presencia.

Cierro los ojos y trago, sintiendo al doctor mirándome, juzgándome. Lo juro por Dios, si hace comentarios sobre mi forma de lidiar con esto, voy a pasear su culo por todo el hospital.

—Entiendo—, el Dr. Peters responde en voz baja, volviendo a su plataforma. —¿Cuándo están los niños en casa?

Me aclaro la garganta y me repongo, haciendo retroceder mi ira.

—Están en camino ahora.

—Eso es bueno. Cuanto antes Ginevra regrese a la vida real, mejor. La rutina es la clave. —Al dirigirse a su computadora, comienza a tocar el teclado. —Trata de entretejer un tiempo relajado en esa rutina. Hay algunas maneras en que podemos avanzar. Recomendaría un terapeuta ocupacional que pueda trabajar con usted para adquirir nueva información para reemplazar algunos de sus recuerdos perdidos. Un asistente digital personal también puede ser útil para ayudar en la vida cotidiana.

—¿Un asistente personal?—, Le pregunto, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sonar enfadado. Sé que fallo cuando Ginny me aprieta la mano, su manera de rogarme que me mantenga tranquilo. Estoy luchando. —Ella no necesita un asistente personal. Me tiene a mí.

—Señor Potter, está malentendiendo. Estoy hablando de un dispositivo de algún tipo. Un teléfono o iPad. Hay algunas aplicaciones realmente útiles que serían geniales para Ginny. —El doctor deja su teclado y me entrega un montón de panfletos, que tomo despacio. —Ginevra querrá recuperar algo de independencia, estoy seguro.— Mira a Ginny, aunque yo no. Todo lo que ella necesita es a mí. —Ella puede olvidar cosas, pequeñas cosas que sucedieron un día antes, o incluso una hora. Es común—. Sonríe tranquilizadoramente, aunque estoy lejos de estar tranquilo.

Ha habido algunas ocasiones en que ella ha olvidado cosas. Cosas pequeñas. Las cosas que le dije que desaparecieron de su mente, y tuve que decírselo de nuevo.

—Con la ayuda de un teléfono inteligente o similar, Ginevra puede establecer recordatorios para compromisos clave, tomar notas, etc., para ayudarla con sus tareas cotidianas. Estoy seguro de que no quiere confiar en ti para todo, y es importante que tenga un sentido de autoconciencia y valía. Ella tiene que volver a su vida, ya sea que los recuerdos lleguen o no.

Estoy jodidamente sorprendido.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que la deje sola para resolver esto por sí misma?— El hombre es un idiota.

El Dr. Peters sonríe. Estoy cerca de borrarla de su cara.

—Sr. Potter, si hay una cosa que sé con certeza, es que nunca la dejará resolverlo por sí misma. Pero debes darle espacio para respirar. —Con eso, él se pone de pie, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no saltar al otro lado del escritorio y sacarlo. ¿Está teniendo una excavación? —Me gustaría volver a verte en unas semanas, Ginevra. Eche un vistazo a la literatura que le di a su esposo. Hay grupos de apoyo disponibles para usted, personas con las que puede hablar y que están en el mismo barco. Discutiremos en tu próxima cita una vez que hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer la información.

¿Grupo de apoyo? ¿Conocer nuevas personas que entienden? Odio esto cada vez más cada minuto. No necesita gente nueva, ella me tiene a mí. Soy su apoyo.

Ginny está despierta antes que yo, animándome a pararme.

—Gracias.

—Hasta la próxima.

No le doy gracias, sino que me alejo en silencio, con la cabeza sonando. Espacio para respirar. Ese nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, y es algo a lo que Ginny se ha acostumbrado. Estoy en mi camino, y cambiar eso ha resultado complicado desde el momento en que ella apareció. He luchado, pero tuve la esperanza de que fuera temporal. Que volveríamos a nuestra normalidad eventualmente. La perspectiva de tener que adaptarme y cambiar permanentemente mis caminos es desalentadora. Y sinceramente me pregunto si soy capaz. ¿Dónde nos deja eso?


	43. CAPITULO 43

**CAPITULO 43**

El viaje a casa es silencioso. Incómodo. Respiro miles de veces para preguntarle a Ginny qué está dando vueltas en su mente, pero cada vez lo pienso mejor. Tal vez porque estoy preocupado por lo que ella podría decir. ¿Quiere más espacio? ¿Piensa que la estoy agobiando demasiado? ¿Me odia por enviar a los niños lejos para que pueda concentrarse en descubrirnos de nuevo? Pregunta tras pregunta se acumulan hasta que mi cabeza late con fuerza.

—Ginny...— Me interrumpe su teléfono sonando, y responde en lugar de dejar que suene y me da su atención. Mis manos se flexionan alrededor del volante, la irritación calienta mi torrente sanguíneo.

—¡Hola!— Suena feliz de repente. —Sí, definitivamente.— Se ríe, y frunzo el ceño, preguntándome quién está en la línea. Luna está en el hospital. —Te veré allí.— Cuelga y me mira. —¿Que ibas a decir?

Mi mente esta en blanco.

—¿Quién era?

—Oh, Romi.— Desliza su teléfono en su bolso. Romi. El amigo de yoga La mujer poniendo ideas estúpidas en la cabeza de mi esposa sobre conseguir otro trabajo. —Debes conocerla. Es fabulosa.

Me muerdo la lengua antes de terminar en una discusión. Probablemente sea mejor que nunca conozca a Romi. No puedo garantizar que me contenga de ponerla en línea con algunas cosas.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando llegamos al camino de entrada, estoy a punto de desatar algunas de las preguntas, pero Ginny habla primero, deteniéndome en seco.

—¿De quién es ese coche?—, Pregunta, señalando hacia adelante, incitándome a mirar.

El Land Rover de los padres de Ginny está aparcado y la puerta de entrada está abierta.

—Los niños están en casa.— La excitación mezclada con la aprensión se arremolina en mis entrañas mientras me detengo. No tengo idea de cómo se desarrollará esto. ¿Cómo será Ginny? ¿Cómo estarán los niños? —¿Estás bien?

—Sí—. Su respuesta es silenciosa cuando sale del auto, pasando cerca de la puerta unos momentos después de que la cierra. Permanezco en mi asiento, preparándome para la reunión. No debo emocionarme. No debo darles a los niños ningún motivo para preocuparse. Respirando profundamente, salgo del coche y lo rodeo para recoger a Ginny. Me sonríe cuando le tomo la mano. —¿Lista?

Su inhalación es mucho más profunda que la mía.

—Lista—, confirma, dejándome llevarla hasta la puerta de entrada. Cada paso que da se mide, cada respiración es audible. Está haciendo exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Preparándose así misma. El pasillo es un desastre de bolsos y zapatos, la casa está viva con el sonido de los gemelos de la cocina. Es normal. Mirando a Ginny mientras nos dirigimos hacia los sonidos, la encuentro sonriendo, una nueva vida en sus ojos. Esa vida también me da vida, y le aprieto la mano, incitándola a que me mire.

—Solo dime si se vuelve demasiado—, le digo. —Si necesitas un poco de espacio para respirar.

—¿De ti o de los niños?—, Pregunta con un ceño fruncido.

Mi ceño fruncido es juguetón mientras tiro su mano y paso un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—El sarcasmo no le sienta bien, señorita.

—Así que sigues diciéndome.

Entramos a la cocina para encontrar a los niños sentados en la isla mientras la mamá de Ginny se pasea por el lugar y Arthur la sigue, recibiendo órdenes. Maddie está en su iPad. James tiene su dedo metido en un tarro de mantequilla de maní. Es como si nunca hubieran desaparecido. Ambos nos paramos en la entrada por unos segundos, en silencio y asimilando la escena. Porque es un caos, es normal y es hermoso.

—Los niños están en casa—, bromeo, y Ginny se ríe un poco, mirándome con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Gracias por el tiempo que hemos tenido juntos.— Inclinándose, empuja sus labios en mi mejilla. —Realmente ha sido uno de los mejores en mi vida.

No sé si la punzada en mi corazón está herida o felicidad. Hemos tenido momentos increíbles en nuestras vidas. Y no puede recordar ninguno de ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— Maddie salió del taburete a todo galgo, corriendo hacia nosotros. Observo mientras ella echa sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny y la abraza ferozmente, James pronto se unirá a ella.

—Encantador—, refunfuño, dándoles a cada uno un masaje en la cabeza. —Me extrañaron también, ¿verdad?— Ninguno de los dos se libera de Ginny, y no lo sostengo en contra de ellos.

Además, me siento demasiado satisfecho y complacido al ver a la madre de mis hijos abrazar su ataque, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos alrededor de sus espaldas, su rostro enterrado en la parte superior de sus cabezas. Los está oliendo, respirándolos. No creo que haya visto algo tan maravilloso. Al alzar la vista hacia mí, Ginny sonríe débilmente, y veo un poco de aprensión en sus ojos marrones oscuros. Le guiño un ojo, mi manera silenciosa de decirle que está muy bien.

Liberando su agarre de Maddie, Ginny me hace señas para que vaya con ella, y tan pronto como estoy en contacto, me atrae y los rodeo a todos con mis brazos. Mi esposa y mis hijos. Mi mundo, todo incluido de manera segura en mis brazos. Tengo que tragar repetidamente para mantenerme unido.

Los mellizos, por lo general alérgicos a cualquier tipo de afecto de parte mía, a menos que quieran algo, se quedan quietos, sin quejarse, hasta que Ginny y yo estamos listos para liberarlos. Es un trabajo y medio, pero finalmente encuentro la voluntad de retirarme, dejándolos respirar nuevamente.

Aunque mi aliento todavía es corto, mi corazón todavía golpea. Abrumado. Estoy tan jodidamente abrumado.

La madre y el padre de Ginny se mudan solo una vez que he dividido nuestro grupo de cuerpos, y Molly me hace una señal mientras toma a Ginny en un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—El doctor está muy contento con mi progreso—, responde ella, porque eso es todo lo que hay que decir. —Me alegro de que los niños hayan regresado y podamos tratar de seguir con las cosas.

Arthur se me acerca y me da la mano mientras los niños se quedan cerca, sus rostros ansiosos por obtener información. Qué decirles se me revuelve la cabeza.

—Es bueno verte, Harry—, dice Arthur, siguiendo su apretón de manos con una palmada firme en el hombro.

—¿Cómo estuvieron los niños?

—Terribles—, murmura, aunque su tono es una broma. —Desobediente, sin modales, y constantemente quejándose.

—Oh, Arthur—, ríe Molly, frotando mi brazo un poco cuando me pasa. —Noté que no tenías nada en los armarios, así que me metí en el supermercado.— Comienza a vaciar bolsas, abasteciendo la nevera. —Pan de leche.

—Gracias, mamá.— Señalo a Ginny desde un taburete.

—Sientate.

Se instala en la isla mientras yo ayudo a Molly a descargar los comestibles, y escucho a Ginny pasear a los niños por todo lo que el médico acaba de decirnos. Sonríe todo el tiempo, diciéndoles que está feliz y que deberían estarlo también.

—Y ahora que los tengo a ustedes dos de vuelta, podemos hacer exactamente eso—, dice ella. —Vuelve a la normalidad.

—¿Qué hay de tus recuerdos?— James pregunta, reclamando su mantequilla de maní. —¿Volverán alguna vez?

—El médico es muy positivo— responde Ginny, mirándome. —Y si no lo hacen, entonces hacemos otros nuevos.

Sonrío, a pesar mío, sintiendo la mano de Molly en mi brazo. Miro a mi suegra y veo un estímulo que se refleja en mí.

—Gracias por tenerlos—, le digo sinceramente.

A lo que ella golpea mi brazo antes de tomar la bolsa vacía de mi mano.

—Cállate,— ordena, metiéndolo en la basura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, deambulando por mi esposa y mis hijos y hablando de la emoción. Me coloco detrás de Ginny y doblo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Sus manos se posan en las mías, y levanta su cuello para ponerme en su punto de mira.

—Oh, papá, por favor—, suspira Maddie, perdiendo todo interés en la conversación y volviendo a su iPad. Mientras que James se ve completamente emocionado por mi muestra pública de afecto. Claro que lo está.

Es normal que papá sea todo mamá. Él sonríe alrededor de su dedo cubierto de manteca de maní, su atención puesta firmemente en nosotros.

Ginny suspira, inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

—Ya se siente bien—, dice, un poco triste, como si ahora apreciara cuánto los extraña.

—Porque está bien.— Le beso el pelo antes de separarme. —Ahora, ¿qué estoy haciendo para la cena?' Obtengo tres opciones de menú diferentes arrojadas en mí a la vez. Y sonrío. Porque somos nosotros.


	44. CAPITULO 44

**CAPITULO 44**

Me toma un segundo plano descubrir qué no está bien cuando mi cerebro despierta a la mañana siguiente. Ginny no está en la cama conmigo. Luego otro segundo para entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde está ella? Y un segundo más para levantarme de la cama y salir de la habitación. Corro por el rellano y bajo las escaleras como un somorgujo, patinando en la cocina.

Encuentro a Maddie en la isla comiendo su desayuno.

—¡Dios mío!— Su horrorizado chirrido me atraviesa las orejas, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca. Sus ojos están muy abiertos por el breve momento en que los veo antes de que ella se balancee en su taburete, lejos de mí. —¡En serio, papá!

Por un momento, estoy confundido. Luego, registro el motivo de su alarma. Deforme, miro hacia abajo. Mi frente desnudo ¡Mierda!

—¿Dónde está tu madre?—, Le pregunté, llevándome las manos a la entrepierna y ahuecándome. Muero un poco por dentro, aunque no me retiro apresuradamente. Estoy muy preocupado.

Su brazo se dispara hacia el cuarto de servicio, justo cuando Ginny aparece con una canasta de lavado en sus manos. Recibo la misma reacción de mi esposa que la de mi hija. La canasta llena de ropa llega al suelo, seguida de un chillido.

—Harry, ¿qué diablos?— Ginny toma una toalla de té del mostrador y se apresura, haciendo un rápido trabajo de encubrirme.

—No estabas en la cama—, respondo, soltando un ceño infeliz. —Estaba preocupado.

Cabellos de chocolate oscuro enmarcan su rostro mientras me mira cansada.

—Los niños están de vuelta en la escuela hoy. Necesitaba una ventaja inicial.

—Deberías haberme despertado. Acabo de tener veinte infartos entre aquí y el dormitorio, Ginny.

—Estabas cansado.

—No lo estoy—, le respondo, mientras sigue acomodando el pequeño cuadrado de tela sobre mis regiones inferiores. —Nunca salgas de nuestra cama sin decírmelo. Me matarás.

—Deja de ser tan dramático.— Mientras está allí tratando de ocultar mi dignidad, su mano acaricia la parte inferior de mi pene, despertando al cabrón juguetón. Inhalo bruscamente, al igual que Ginny, viendo cómo se mueve el material con la ayuda de mi creciente erección. Mordiéndose el labio con furia, niega con la cabeza.

Y aquí estamos, volviendo a esa bendita cosa llamada autocontrol.

—Por el amor de Dios—, murmuro en voz baja. —¿Hay pantalones cortos en esa canasta?

Dando vida, Ginny corre hacia donde abandonó la ropa y los rastrea.

—¡Aquí!— Saca un par negro y me los arroja. Asegurándome de que Maddie permanezca alejada de mí, reemplazo la patética toalla con los pantalones cortos. —Ya estoy decente—, le digo.

—Eres taaaan vergonzoso.

Me arriesgo en el taburete junto a ella y tiro la toalla de té a Ginny. La golpea en el pecho y cae al suelo, sus manos ni siquiera se levantan para intentar atraparla. Porque ella está demasiado ocupada admirando mi pecho. Hago pucheros y miro mi fino frente, mirándola a través de mis pestañas.

—¿Desayuno?—, Le pregunto, mi pregunta acerca su mirada a la mía.

Ruedan cuando ella levanta la canasta, antes de dirigirse cautelosamente a nuestra hija.

—Compórtate—, dice, desapareciendo en el cuarto de servicio.

Me río por lo bajo. ¿Comportarme? Nunca.

—¿Cuánto hace que has estado despierta?—Llamé, buscando en la isla una taza de café. Sin café.

—Seis y media—, responde Ginny mientras me dirijo a la máquina de café y la enciendo, sin permitir que el hecho de que no esté preparado ya me moleste. —Pero Maddie estaba aquí antes que yo.

¿Lo estaba? Miro hacia atrás a mi hija con una ceja levantada, y ella se encoge de hombros con la boca llena de cereal. Por lo general, necesita un cohete en el culo para sacarla de la cama.

—Pensé que podría conseguir mi propio desayuno esta mañana.

Sonrío cariñosamente, guiñándole un ojo.

—Buena chica.— Está tratando de ayudar, cualquier cosa para disminuir la presión sobre los hombros de Ginny. Estoy a punto de encender la cafetera cuando escucho maldiciones en el cuarto de servicio. Suspiro y miro al techo. Señor, dame fuerza. —Ginny—, le advierto. Mi día no comienza del mejor modo. Ataques al corazón. Juramentos.

—Mierda, no puede ser tan difícil—, la oigo gruñir mientras me dirijo hacia ella, encontrándola mirando la lavadora.

—No volveré a decírtelo, cuida tú maldita boca—, siseo, apoyando mi hombro en la puerta mientras mira los botones que adornan el frente, ignorándome por completo. —¿Qué pasa?

Suspira.

—No sé cómo usar la lavadora—. Procede a golpear botones en el frente y tuerce perillas al azar, cada vez más irritada. —¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Me uno a ella junto a la máquina y le tomo la mano con cuidado antes de que rompa la maldita cosa.

—Tómatelo con calma—, le digo, todo con dulzura. —Lo resolveremos juntos.— Doblé y escudriñé los millones de botones en el frente, Ginny uniéndose a mí. Jesús, ¿qué hacen todos? ¿Qué es todo este negocio de enjuague y centrifugado? Me muerdo la esquina de mi labio, preguntándome dónde podría estar el manual.

—No sabes cómo usarlo, ¿verdad?—, Dice, un poco bromista. Honestamente, no.

—No es una maldita pista—, admito sin vergüenza, lentamente dirigiendo mis ojos a los de ella. —El lavado siempre ha sido tu área de especialización.

—¡Eres un bastardo descarado!—, Jadea, indignada, golpeándome el brazo.

—¡Boca!

—Cállate. ¿Y cuál es su área de especialización?

Mi irritación se disipa, y me río, agarrándola y golpeando su cuello por unos preciosos momentos, flexionando sigilosamente mis caderas contra las suyas.

—¿Cuál crees que es mi área de experiencia?

Se ríe y trata de alejarme, con poco éxito. Tengo un control firme, y no voy a dejarlo ir.

—¿Entonces eres bueno para una cosa y solo una cosa?

Levantándola, la siento sobre el mostrador y tomo sus caderas. Su sonrisa es soñadora. Maravilloso. Y sus ojos brillantes, teniendo en cuenta la hora del día.

—Soy un experto en la mayoría de las cosas que hago.— No estoy alardeando. Lo soy. La tiro hacia adelante hasta que su entrepierna golpea la mía, volviendo a despertar mi polla. Miro hacia abajo y suspiro. —Oh querida.

—Oh cariño—, contesta, levantando mi rostro y cubriendo mi boca con la de ella, envolviendo mis hombros desnudos en sus brazos. Buena puta mañana. Y bienvenido a casa. —Necesito preparar a los niños para la escuela—, murmura, mordiendo mi lengua.

Justo a tiempo, escuchamos la llamada soñolienta de James desde la cocina.

—Están besuqueándose en el lavadero—, le informa Maddie con cansancio. —Parece que hemos vuelto a la normalidad.

Volver a la normalidad. No del todo. Pero saber que los niños se tranquilizan al vernos a mí y a Ginny con nuestros viejos trucos hace algo dulce por mí. ¿Es tan simple para ellos? Solo por tener a su mamá y a su papá aquí juntos, amándonos uno al otro, siendo su ser normal, incluso si no lo somos?

Estaba empezando a sentirme culpable por haberlos enviado lejos. Ahora, estoy más seguro que nunca de haber hecho lo correcto por ellos. Esos primeros días después de traer a Ginny a casa fueron un infierno. Las emociones, los gritos, la angustia. No me gustaría que vean a su madre tan perdida y su padre tan desesperado.

Ese tiempo con nosotros solo fue precioso. Fue necesario. Para que Ginny descubra quién soy y qué represento, y que ella lo acepte. Y lo hace. Afortunadamente, ella lo hace.

Me saca de mis pensamientos un suave toque en mi hombro e inspiro, mirando los ojos que me han gobernado desde el primer día. Pasé unos momentos reorganizando sus oscuras ondas sobre sus hombros antes de levantarla del mostrador y ponerla de pie.

—Eres liberada del deber.— Le golpeo el culo y la envío en su camino, su mirada tímida sobre su hombro no hace nada para ayudar a la situación detrás de mis pantalones cortos.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero ella sonríe de la forma en que lo hace. Tan pronto como se va, le doy un buen golpe a la lavadora y asentí con la cabeza, satisfecho, cuando escuché que el agua se precipitaba en el tambor.

—Buenos días, mamá—, escuché que James decir cuando Ginny entraba a la cocina y yo seguía detrás. Está escaneando las cajas de cereal en la isla, las seis. Ginny debe tener todos los tipos que tenemos de la despensa, cubriendo todos los ángulos, supongo. —¿Dónde está mi favorito?—, Pregunta.

Todos los ángulos, excepto el favorito de James. La cara de Ginny cae, junto con mi corazón, y Maddie le da a su hermano una patada rápida en la espinilla.

—Estúpido—, dice ella.

Muero un poco por dentro cuando Ginny me mira con ojos llorosos.

—No es nada.— Disparo al armario y cojo el cereal de James, rápidamente metiendo dos en la tostadora. —¿Ves? Hecho.

—Lo siento, mamá.— La cara de mi hijo es de remordimiento, y estoy dividido entre consolarlo o ir con Ginny. Mi decisión está tomada para mí cuando Ginny escapa apresuradamente de la cocina. Mis hombros caen, y miro a los niños mientras miran a su madre correr, sus manos se limpian la cara. Maldito infierno. Después de un rápido y reconfortante masaje de sus cabezas, voy tras Ginny, encontrándola en el baño de la planta baja arrebatando el pañuelo del rollo.

—Ginny, nena—. Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. —No es gran cosa. — Mi corazón se rompe en dos cuando se da vuelta para mirarme, su labio inferior está temblando, y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

—Ni siquiera sé cuál es el desayuno favorito de mi hijo—. Se le quebró la voz y se le cayó la barbilla. —¿Qué clase de madre soy?

Esa confesión me envía a los reinos de locos antes de que pueda detenerlo, mi mano se extiende hacia adelante y le arrebata el pañuelo de papel que va camino a su cara.

—Deja eso ahora—, ordeno, con más dureza de lo que quise decir. Sus grandes ojos me miran con cautela, las lágrimas todavía corren por sus mejillas. Apresurándola, tomo su rostro y empujo mi frente hacia la de ella, penetrándola con ojos enojados. —Nunca, nunca, dudas tus habilidades como madre, ¿me oyes? — Asiente. —Bien. — Empujo mis labios a los de ella y la beso con fuerza. —Ahora limpia esos ojos y vuelve a poner tu trasero en esa cocina.

—De acuerdo—. No discute ni protesta, olisquea su emoción y se recompone. —¿Puedo recuperar el pañuelo?

—No. — Tomo mis pulgares y los arrastro por sus mejillas, aclarando la evidencia de sus lágrimas. —Fuera de aquí—. Girándola por los hombros, la llevo de vuelta a la cocina, solo la libero después de haberla exprimido.

—¿Qué? —, Pregunta Ginny, mirándome también.

—Nada. — Me escabullo hacia la nevera y agarro la mantequilla de maní, entregándosela a James, que procede a sofocarla sobre sus cereal.

—Oh. — Ginny hunde los hombros mientras mira, una mueca crece en su rostro. —Por supuesto, él sofoca su desayuno en mantequilla de maní.

—Eres asqueroso—, resopla Maddie cuando sale de la cocina. —Voy a ducharme—. Y voy a preparar tocino. Ginny gira alrededor y escanea los armarios.

—Arriba a la izquierda—, le recuerdo, voy a terminar el café que comencé. Cuando termino, tomo asiento junto a mi niño y abro mi boca para que él la comparta, sonriendo mientras me empuja el último bocado de su desayuno en la boca. —Ve a bañarte—, le digo, y él se marcha rápidamente, dejándonos a mí y a Ginny solos en la cocina.

Miro a mi esposa, pensativa mientras devoro el tarro de mantequilla de maní. He estado tan fascinado con todas las cosas importantes que ella necesita para aprender que las cosas simples, como el desayuno favorito de los niños, nunca pasaron por mi mente como algo por lo que enojarse. Tan trivial.

Sin embargo, tan revelador. En un momento tengo mucha esperanza, siento el amor y los sentimientos que salen de mi esposa, y al siguiente me vuelven a bajar a la tierra por algo estúpido como cereal. Pero, como me sigo recordando, este es un maratón. No es un sprint.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café mientras veo a Ginny parada frente a la nevera abierta. Está quieta. Mirando hacia adelante. Frunzo el ceño y dejé mi taza, mirando sus hombros comenzar a saltar arriba y abajo discretamente. Preocupado, me levanto y voy hacia ella, dándole la vuelta hasta que tenga su cara. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, se deslizan por sus mejillas y salpican su camiseta.

—Tampoco sé lo que les gusta en sus loncheras—, solloza, cada palabra es un graznido impotente.

—Oye. — Bajé mi rostro al de ella, acariciándola con la nariz, cubriendo mis mejillas con sus lágrimas, también. Estamos juntos en esto, estrés, amor, desesperación... y lágrimas incluso si no estoy llorando, también son mías. No tengo la oportunidad de recogerla; eme agarra primero, tirando de mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello y prácticamente trepando por mi frente. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No hay una solución fácil. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y esa puta cosa llama paciencia.

La llevo a un taburete y la pongo cómoda en mi regazo, sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mí, su rostro escondido en mi pecho, sus lágrimas empapándome la piel. Con mi rostro en su pelo, suspiro, abrazándola. Solo dándole el tiempo que necesita para sacar esto de su sistema. Es solo otra parte de este insoportable proceso. Un golpe más en este camino rocoso. Cuantos más baches, golpes y llantos hay por venir es desalentador. Pero necesito ser fuerte.

El hombre con el que se casó.

—Maddie ama la mermelada en sus sándwiches—, le digo a través de su cabello. —Y a James le gusta...

—Mantequilla de maní—, resopla, arrastrando su pesada cabeza hasta que tiene mis ojos.

Sonrío, tomando sus manos y sosteniéndolas entre nuestros.

—Estoy contigo todo el camino, cariño. Alto y bajo, bueno y malo, estoy aquí a tu lado. Para ayudarte, para limpiar tus lágrimas, para amarte. Te amo tanto, señorita—. Beso su mejilla, flotando allí durante unos segundos, inhalando dentro de mí. —Nunca te rindas, ¿me oyes? Tenemos mucho por lo que luchar.

Su pequeño sollozo está lleno de emoción y alivio.

—Volver a amarte fue fácil—, murmura, en voz baja. —Esto, sin embargo. Los niños. Los amo. No necesitaba caerme, solo con mirarlos y supe. Pero parte de ser una buena madre no solo es amarlos incondicionalmente. Es conocerlos de adentro hacia afuera. Lo que les gusta, lo que odian—. Sus ojos se cierran, su realidad es demasiado como para soportarla, y le agarro la parte posterior de la cabeza suavemente y la abrazo. —Me siento más perdida ahora que nunca. Solo la expresión de sus caras cuando me pasa algo malo.

—Basta—, ordeno. —Justo en este momento.

—Odio decepcionarlos.

—No los defraudas olvidando qué mierda les gusta en su sándwich o qué tienen para el desayuno. La única manera de decepcionarlos es no amandolos. Al rendirte. ¿Tendré que llevarte arriba y darte una follada de recordatorio? También estoy hablando en serio, así que será mejor que no cuestione mi amenaza.

—¿Una follada de recordatorio?— Mirándome, resopla con una pequeña risa.

—Sí, una follada de recordatorio.— Me levanto y se desliza por mi frente a sus pies. Despacio.

Sus palmas en mi pecho desnudo. Su mirada allí, también. Llena de lujuria. Sonrío por dentro, porque no importa cuán mierda sea el momento, la he distraído de su abatimiento, y por eso nunca me disculparé. Distraerla siempre ha sido mi área de especialización. Estoy tan agradecido de que no esté perdida. Colocando mi mano entre sus muslos, la cojo, obligándola a respirar profundamente.

—Harry.— Su voz se quiebra con la ardiente pasión que se muestra en sus ojos marrones, aunque no intenta escapar de mí. Arrastro mi mano hasta su cadera con una sonrisa y le aprieto ligeramente la zona cosquilluda. El aliento que estaba conteniendo se libera, aunque no mueve un músculo.

—Dime que nunca volverás a cuestionar tus capacidades como madre— Le ordeno, doblando mi mano solo una fracción para darle un indicio de la tortura que va a soportar si ella se niega. —Adelante, cariño.

—Nunca volveré a cuestionarlo.— Las palabras salen de su boca rápidamente, apenas audibles.

Le pellizco y suelta un agudo chillido.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Mi cara sonriente se acerca a su rostro ceñudo. —Dilo otra vez. Lentamente, así puedo oírte.

—Enfermo. Nunca. Dudare. De mí misma. Otra vez. — En el momento en que dice mi demanda, absorbe más aire y lo sostiene, esperando, preparándose.

La sostengo en la cúspide de anticipación por unos momentos, antes de cambiar mi mano a sus muslos otra vez y entrar para matarla, golpear mi boca con la de ella y llevarnos a la pared más cercana. Esta arma, mi capacidad para devolverla, para distraerla de su miseria, es todo lo que tengo, y la usaré sin remordimiento ni vacilación.

La sensación de sus suaves senos aplastados contra mi duro pecho, cada curva que se fusiona con cada músculo fuerte sobre mí, aumenta mi necesidad.

No es genial cuando los niños están a una distancia de gritos. No es genial en absoluto. Sin embargo, no me impide atacar sus labios con fuerza, explorando su boca tan intensamente como ella explorando la mía, sus uñas destrozando mis hombros y espalda, sus gemidos de placer hundiéndose en mi cerebro y haciendo que mi cabeza gire con deseo en lugar de frustración.

—Más tarde.— Mordí su labio y tiré hacia atrás, hasta que se liberó de mis dientes. —Estás a mi merced, señorita.

—¿No lo soy siempre?— Firmes puños agarran mi pelo y tiran, tirando de mí hacia su boca.

—Y no lo olvides.— Todavía estamos chocando labios y dientes, apresurados y torpes. Empuja sus caderas hacia adelante, atrapando mis pantalones cortos.

—¡Papá!—, El agudo chillido de Maddie aterriza en la cocina con un golpe y golpea mi polla palpitante. Solo así. —¡Papá!

Doblé, no impresionado, aunque Ginny se ríe, quitándome la molestia. Tenerla para mí, aunque traumática a veces, fue un lujo raro. Ser capaz de complacerla cuando quisiera ser una bendición, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Esa conexión fue clave. No tener que preocuparme por ser atrapado por los niños era un peso de mi mente. Una ligera ola de culpabilidad pasa sobre mí por ser tan egoísta.

Gruñendo, me aparto de Ginny y le quito el cabello de su mejilla pegajosa.

—No más lágrimas—, ordené, dirigiéndome a la puerta de la cocina. —¿Qué pasa? — Llamé a Maddie.

—No puedo encontrar mi uniforme escolar.

—Yo tampoco—, repite James, apareciendo en la parte superior de las escaleras con sus bóxers.

No tendría ni una puta pista de dónde empezar a buscar los uniformes escolares. Y también sé que Ginny tampoco lo hará ahora. Cuando se une a mí al pie de la escalera, medio espero que se derrumbe una vez más, y también los gemelos, a juzgar por sus expresiones cautelosas. Pero en cambio, inhala y comienza a acercarse a ellos.

—Si no podemos encontrarlos, solo tendrás que ir desnudo.

—¡Urghhhhh, asqueroso!— Maddie se ríe, viendo a Ginny pasar, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—No me molestaría.— James se encoge de hombros y me mira, como ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Claramente obtiene su confianza de ti—, dice Ginny, enviándome una mirada puntiaguda.

Y sonrío, tan jodidamente orgulloso de mi esposa. Y de mis hijos. De todos ellos. Somos un equipo. Podemos superar cualquier cosa.


	45. CAPITULO 45

**CAPITULO 45**

 **GINNY**

Me despierto esta mañana como si me hubiera despertado cada mañana durante las últimas seis semanas desde que los niños llegaron a casa: con Harry presionado en mi espalda, sus labios besando mi espina lenta y perezosamente. Es maravilloso, emocionante. Y, como siempre, me derrito bajo la calidez de su boca despertándome de mis sueños.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente y dejo que me lleve al paraíso, deje que mi cuerpo se ablande y deje que mis sentidos se hagan cargo. La fricción de nuestra piel frotando me lleva de cálido a ardiente. La sensación de su excitación matinal rozando mis muslos y culo me lleva de querer rogar silenciosamente.

La sensación de su aliento en capas de cada parte de mi piel que toca me lleva de hambrienta a morir de hambre. Extendí la mano, empujando mis dedos a través de su caos de la mañana, suspirando por mi satisfacción e inclinando mi cuerpo sobre el de él.

—Buenos días, señorita—, murmura entre mordiscos en mi hombro, rodando sus caderas en mi culo. —¿Estás lista para mí?

—Siempre—. Es la verdad. Mi cuerpo responde a él instintivamente. Mi necesidad de él es implacable.

Un fuerte golpe lo pone dentro de mí, profundo y alto, mis dedos agarrando su cabello mientras grito, sus dientes mordisquean mi carne mientras gruñe. Estoy flotando. Siento que estoy en la nube nueve, solo segundos después de despertarme, y sé que esa es la intención de Harry cada mañana. Para comenzar mi día, me recuerda lo maravillosos que somos. Realmente no es necesario.

Miro a este hombre y vibrante dentro. Lo escucho, sin importar lo que diga, y me consuelo enormemente con la profunda voz de barítono de su voz áspera. Siento que me toca y solo sé que siempre estábamos incompletos el uno sin el otro. Somos uno.

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven en perfecta sincronización, fluyendo juntos suave y cuidadosamente, como si estuvieran tan familiarizados entre sí. Porque lo están. Nunca podría cuestionar el sentido de la razón cuando tenemos intimidad como esta, incluso en mis días malos, cuando la frustración me supera, cuando transcurre todo un día sin ni siquiera una pizca de memoria para alentarme.

Esos días se han convertido en semanas. Han pasado seis semanas sin nada, sin recuerdos, sin destellos, dejándome solo con los restos de lo que tengo, de lo que construí antes de que mi cerebro decidiera detenerse en lo que a mi pasado se refiere. Como si un corcho ha sido acuñado en el agujero, deteniendo el flujo.

No ha escapado a la atención de Harry. Sus ojos penetrantes siempre me miran, sus oídos siempre escuchan. No le he dado nada por semanas. Puedo ver la decepción en su rostro sin importar lo mucho que trate de disfrazarlo con amor.

Me siento bajo presión. El único alivio que obtengo es cuando estamos haciendo el amor, cuando se las arregla para dejar mi mente completamente en blanco, o cuando voy a yoga con Romi. Todavía no está al tanto de mi accidente y mi condición, y eso es genial, porque ella es mi otra fuente de escape. Nunca siento que la estoy decepcionando. Nunca siento que me está mirando como si supiera algo. Mi nueva amiga es el respiro que tanto necesito.

Sé que Harry y yo estamos construyendo nuevos recuerdos, maravillosos recuerdos, pero todos los días todavía miro esa gran pared de fotografías en la sala de familia y me pregunto dónde diablos se fue todo.

—Basta—, susurra, tirando bruscamente y volteándome sobre mi espalda. Mi mirada pesada se levanta a sus ojos verdes, ojos que gritan mil emociones cada vez que los miro, reflejando la preocupación en mí esta mañana. —Todavía somos nosotros. Todavía tenemos a los niños. Todavía te amo, y aún me amas. Eso es todo lo que importa—. En un giro de sus caderas apretadas, y entra en mí de nuevo, cayendo a sus antebrazos.

El peso de él me calma, recordándome que pude haber perdido muchos recuerdos de este hombre, pero al menos todavía lo tengo en la carne. El dolor implacable que me golpea cuando pienso en estar sin él es suficiente para decirme que donde estoy es donde se supone que debo estar. No es que necesite un recordatorio. No cuando cada fibra de mi ser me lo dice.

Alcanzo su espalda y paso mis palmas por los planos apretados, sintiéndolo.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito—, afirmo, tragando cuando se retira lentamente, intencionalmente despacio, con los ojos fijos en los míos mientras vuelve a conducir, exacto y sin problemas.

—Nada puede rompernos.— Él entra y toma mi boca suavemente, y mis piernas llegan a su cintura para sostenerlo donde puedo. —Eso es todo, cariño. Agárrate fuerte. —Cambio de ritmo, de rutinas a impulsos profundos, me tiene luchando para mantener nuestro beso, mi lengua se vuelve errática en sus movimientos, casi frenética.

—¿Estás cerca?— Se detiene, sin necesidad de una respuesta, pero con ganas de ver mi cara cuando estoy al límite.

Acunando los puños en el colchón, sube la apuesta, mezclando se hunde con movimientos giratorios, flexionándose bruscamente y luego lentamente. Estoy perdida en él, sorprendido por el placer en las alturas a las que él me lleva. A los lugares donde puedo olvidar. Donde nada existe excepto él y yo y la pasión que compartimos.

El sudor en su frente brilla bajo la luz oscura, su cara comienza a tensarse cuando mi liberación se dispara y detona, instantáneamente me hace temblar con la fuerza, las sensaciones de hormigueo son demasiado, mi carne demasiado sensible. Y lo sabe, porque sus movimientos se detienen y pone presión donde lo necesito, deteniendo la sensibilidad, mientras se pone duro, su rugido suprimido, su cara roja con la presión de la sangre corriendo a su cabeza. Mis paredes internas lo agarran con avidez y lo ordeñan al seco, el calor de su esencia se cuela profundamente en mí.

Harry se deja caer sobre mí en un montón de hombres exhaustos, llenándome, todavía enterrado en lo profundo, donde estará durante los próximos diez minutos mientras él me mira, esporádicamente me acaricia el cuello mojado, susurrando dulcemente nada en mi oído. Lo sostengo y saboreo el momento que aprecio cada mañana antes de tener que levantarme y enfrentarme a mi día.

Respiro en su hombro mientras nos conformamos, constriñéndolo, acercándolo lo más posible. En mi propia manera silenciosa, le digo que estoy feliz de permanecer donde estoy. No es que tenga mucho más que hacer. El trabajo aún no está en juego para mí.

Lo intenté hace unas semanas, convencí a Harry de que me dejara regresar a mi oficina, y lo hizo, aunque a regañadientes. Tardé solo diez minutos en darme cuenta de que estaba fuera de mi alcance, diez minutos de mirar el papeleo de mi escritorio, diez minutos de Harry observándome desde el sofá mientras exigía a mi cerebro que me dijera qué hacer, y diez intentos fallidos de ingresar mi contraseña en la computadora, antes de que finalmente me desplomara y cediera al hecho de que no servía para nada en el club.

No me gustó, ni un poquito, y no fue solo porque me sentí tan inútil. Esa mujer que trabaja para nosotros no puede dejar de mirar a Harry, y pude ver claramente que mi presencia no era bienvenida. Aprieto mis ojos, tratando de recordar su nombre. Las cosas pequeñas, las cosas simples que estoy aprendiendo se están escapando de mi memoria tan rápido como están ahí. Como su nombre Cherry.

Exhalo, agradeciendo a mi cerebro por darme la información que estoy buscando. Solo desearía que me diera mis recuerdos también.

¿Tengo algún uso? Me regaño a mí misma en el momento en que cuestiono mi valía, porque hay un trabajo valioso que estoy haciendo. Ser madre lo mejor que pueda, aunque a veces cuestiono mi habilidad allí. Como cuando James trajo a casa algunas tareas simples de matemáticas. Ecuaciones simples que sé cómo resolver desde mis días de escuela, mucho antes del corte en mi memoria. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlas. Mi cerebro simplemente no funcionaría.

O como cuando Maddie y yo fuimos a comprar un vestido para la boda de Raya y Drew. Escogí muchos conjuntos y cada uno fue rechazado. Ni siquiera sabía el estilo de mi hija. Ese día es uno que me gustaría olvidar, empeorado por el hecho de que cuando marcamos a un taxi para llevarnos a casa, ni siquiera podía recordar nuestra maldita dirección. Se había ido, fuera de mi cabeza como si Harry no me lo hubiera repetido mil veces en las últimas semanas. Afortunadamente, mi hija me salvó.

Pero no pude salvarme de la ira de su padre cuando llegamos en un taxi. Se suponía que debía llamarlo para que nos recogiera, pero esperaba poder utilizar el viaje a casa para deshacerme de mi estado de ánimo melancólico. Hice un buen trabajo, hasta que Harry se salió de control. Y luego doblé, llorando, mientras Maddie mostraba a su padre su ira.

Está todo tan cargado. Todos estamos jugando al borde de la fusión completa, y mi estúpida puta memoria es la causa, la negativa de mi cerebro a darme lo que necesito, lo que todos necesitamos, para continuar con nuestras vidas con una sensación de normalidad.

Y luego están los momentos como ahora. Momentos en que mi cerebro queda limpio de la mierda que lo mancha. Momentos en que Harry me ayuda a escapar. Y hay momentos con Maddie y James. Momentos cuando miro a esos hermosos niños y trato de aceptar el hecho de que son míos. Que suertuda soy.

Qué maravillosos son, cómo pueden hacerme sonreír incluso en mis días más oscuros. Sus pequeñas bromas sobre su padre, cómo transmiten las historias que conocen de nuestra historia de amor. Podría escucharlos por horas.

—Es suficiente abatimiento por hoy.— Su voz, amortiguada en mi cuello, sigue siendo severa. —Esta noche es la noche de despedida de soltera de Raya.

Me sorprende que me lo haya recordado. Solo sé que está luchando contra su instinto por detenerme. Para no dejarme ir. Y sé que le leyó a Luna sus derechos. Hombre tonto. Esa mujer no ha bebido durante casi un año. Estará aún más hambrienta por un tiempo de chicas y alcohol que yo.

—¿Quieres decir que me estás liberando por esta noche?—, Bromeo. No debería empujarlo. Estoy esperando esta noche tanto, solo para pasar algo de tiempo con Luna. Si él retira su consentimiento, habrá fuegos artificiales.

Emergiendo de su escondite, arquea una ceja, sus labios forman una línea recta, disgustada.

—¿Me estás desobedeciendo?

Me pongo rígida cuando su mano se desliza hacia mi cadera.

—Nunca—, digo, conteniendo la respiración rápidamente. Me atrapa todo el tiempo. No tengo ninguna esperanza de luchar contra él, su poderoso cuerpo se ríe frente a mi pequeño cuerpo.

—Y serás sensata, ¿verdad? — Una pequeña excavación de sus dedos malvados en mi carne me sobresalta, y asentí frenéticamente. —Y te mantendrás en contacto conmigo, ¿no es así?— Otra excavación, y otra sacudida de mi cuerpo y cabeza. —Y antes de que te vayas, vas a dejar que te inmovilice y me venga por todas tus preciosas tetas, ¿verdad?

No puedo encontrarlo en mí para estar de acuerdo. No es que él desee mi acuerdo. Hace lo que le gusta cuando le gusta.

—¿Quieres marcarme?

—En realidad, te gusta marcarme.— Señala a su pecho. —Lo extraño.

No puedo evitar mi fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—El moretón pequeño y ordenado en mi pecho que me ha hecho compañía durante los últimos doce años. Me siento un poco incompleto sin eso—. La ligera inclinación de su cabeza explica su necesidad. —Chupa, nena. — Se da la vuelta y señala el área en donde me quiere.

Estoy perpleja, pero me estoy acostumbrando a algunas de las extrañas cosas que estoy aprendiendo sobre nuestro matrimonio. Y para ser justos, no me negaré unos minutos más de nosotros en la cama juntos. Así que me coloco a horcajadas sobre su cintura y me sumo a su carne sólida, succionándolo con mi boca mientras miro a través de mis pestañas a su cara satisfecha. El hombre es un loco. Y yo también, ya que estoy de acuerdo con toda la locura que me lanza.

—¿Feliz?— Pregunto, inspeccionando el círculo púrpura perfecto.

—Delirantemente—. Se levanta de la cama y me acomoda. —A listare a los niños para la escuela.

Lo veo jalar a algunos boxeadores antes de que abandone la habitación, mis ojos clavados en su sólida espalda hasta que desaparece.

Me relajo y pienso en esta noche. Necesito una buena bebida. Para adormecerme de sentimientos. Y eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer.


	46. CAPITULO 46

**CAPITULO 46**

Me siento en la cocina tratando de no pensar en Ginny arriba preparándose para su noche. Muchas mujeres juntas, respaldadas con mucho alcohol. Y uno de ellas dio a luz hace seis semanas, y de acuerdo con Sam, se está empeñado en una noche de libertad ya que ha terminado seis semanas de amamantar. Me obligué a estar de acuerdo. Me estoy arrepintiendo ahora. Agarrando mi teléfono, marcó a la madre de Ginny.

—¿Qué sucede? —, Responde a modo de saludo.

—No pasa nada—. Mi cara se retuerce. —¿Qué estás tramando esta noche?— Pregunto, todo casual, atrapando los ojos de los niños en el lugar donde están sentados en la isla terminando su cena. Ellos conocen mi juego. Levanto mi dedo hacia mis labios, una señal para mantener mi secreto.

—Estoy fuera—, declara Molly. —Puente y cócteles.

Joder.

—Está bien, que pasen un buen rato—. Colgué y golpeé la encimera de mármol con la punta de los dedos, pensando. —¡Ah!— Rápidamente marque a Ron. —Oye, grandote—, grazno por la línea.

—No—. Su respuesta áspera y llana me hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Es la noche de despedida de soltera de Raya. No, no voy a vigilar a los niños para que puedas acechar a tu esposa—, gruñí.

—Que gran amigo eres.

—Que te jodan. ¿Has tenido noticias de Romilda?

Mi humor se desploma aún más.

—¿No porque? ¿Debería hacerlo?

—Solo pregunto. Espero que se vaya a la mierda pronto, porque, francamente, estoy harto de mirar su rostro miserable.

Me estremezco con el nombre de Romilda.

—Dile que se vaya, Ron.

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado, pero tu maldito tío Sirius está en mi oído como un maldito mosquito molesto, diciéndome que haga lo correcto o que perseguirá a mi hijo de puta madre.

Sonrío un poco, pero estoy enojado también.

—No le debes nada. El tío Sirius no le debe nada.

—Dile eso a un hombre muerto—, gruñe, colgando.

Caigo en el pensamiento, volviendo a mi pasado brevemente. Luego veo a los niños dándome miradas cautelosas.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hagas, papá—, Maddie canta canciones. —Te arrancará la cabeza y la usará como un balón de fútbol.

—Te arrepentirás—, advierte James.

Frunciendo el ceño a mis hijos, salgo de la cocina y me dirijo al piso de arriba donde Ginny se está preparando. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme en casa toda la noche preocupándome hasta la muerte?

La encuentro en ropa interior de pie en el espejo. Gimo. ¿Qué está tratando de hacerme?

—Te ves adorable—, gruñí, dejando caer mi culo sobre la cama.

Me mira en el reflejo, una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios desnudos mientras ajusta su cabello en su posición.

—Todavía no llevo el vestido.

Me encojo de hombros, haciendo pucheros como un colegial de mal humor.

—Todavía te ves adorable.

—¿Has venido a marcarme?

Miro hacia la puerta, escuchando a los niños en la cocina abajo. Mi alcance para marcar es limitado.

—¿Qué piensas de esto?

Devolví mis ojos a Ginny, encontrándola sosteniendo un pequeño vestido negro. Solo sacudo la cabeza. Negativo.

—¿Y este? — Aparece una cosa verde, y una vez más la rechazo. Suspira, extendiendo su brazo hacia el armario. —Elige un vestido, cualquier vestido.

Bien. Está entendiendo esto. Me toma cinco segundos para encontrar algo adecuado: un vestido jersey de cuello alto, mangas largas y largo.

—Perfecto—, declaro.

—No me pondré eso—. El vestido me lo arrebatan de la mano y lo vuelve a poner en la barandilla. Rápidamente toma otro y regresa al dormitorio. —Y deja de enfurruñarte.

—Tampoco llevaras eso—, afirme, caminando penosamente detrás de ella. Está tirando de la cosa estúpida de color oro para cuando llegue a la habitación, con una sonrisa salaz en su rostro. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente bella?

Mi esposa es una diosa, y sé que cualquier otro hombre en el planeta debe pensarlo también. Y en ese pequeño vestido color oro, es una diosa reluciente. Sus pómulos también brillan, y sus ojos están ahumados, haciéndolos arder locamente. Su mirada de llévame a la cama.

—No miraras a ningún hombre a los ojos—, le digo, cayendo a la silla en la esquina de nuestra habitación. Estoy decaído. Temperamental. No puedo evitarlo.

Deambula y gira lentamente, mirándome por encima del hombro. Con la barbilla todavía baja, levanto mi mirada, arrastrándola sobre su espalda expuesta hasta que alcanzo sus ojos.

—¿Hasta el amanecer?

—No, —gruño, provocando un lindo movimiento de sus labios.

—¿Por favor?— Es un ronroneo, uno que golpea mi polla y lo lleva de semi-erecto a una roca sólida.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?— Es una pregunta seria.

Solo mírala. Esta belleza, todavía en su mejor momento, brillando ante mí como una criatura de otro mundo. Intenté razonar conmigo todo el día. Me dije que tenía que soltarse el pelo y pasar un buen rato con sus amigas.

Sin embargo, esa veta primordial y posesiva en mí solo ha crecido por hora, y ahora estoy en dos mentes en si me saldría con la tarea de echarla a la cama. Lo medito por un segundo, pensativo, con la cabeza inclinada mientras sopeso la opción. Me saldría con la mía.

No hay nada que ella pueda hacer para detenerme.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Potter—. Su tono es de advertencia. E ignorado. Me encanta cómo ella lee mi mente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Divorcio—. Señala su espalda nuevamente cuando mi mandíbula cae. —Cierre arriba por favor.

—No.

—Bien, haré que Luna lo haga cuando llegue aquí—. Se aleja, toda petulante y moviendo el culo. Estoy fuera de esa silla como un rayo, y la he capturado antes de que llegue a la puerta.

—¡Harry!—, Chilla mientras la tiro sobre mi hombro y retrocede hacia la cama.

No escapa de mi atención que su chillido con mi nombre fue más reído que enojado. Estaba preparada para mi pisoteo.

Volteándola sobre la cama, me quito la camiseta y la cojo por las muñecas, inmovilizándola, a horcajadas sobre su estómago. Ella sopla algunos mechones de pelo de su cara y parpadea hacia mí. Y sonríe. Sabe lo que viene. Pongo sus manos debajo de mis rodillas para asegurarlas, y saco mi polla de mis pantalones cortos.

—Dime que me amas—, exijo, mi voz ya muestra el hambre en mí.

—Te amo—. Obedece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sonrío.

—Dime que solo tienes ojos para mí—. Tiro un largo trago por mi eje, mirándola mientras me mira.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti—. Se humedece los labios, levantando la mirada. —Joder, te ves fatalmente sexy cuando te masturbas.

—Cuida tu boca—. Dejé caer una mano sobre el colchón, lentamente comencé a bombear mi puño, la energía eléctrica chisporroteaba por toda mi piel. Y me sumerjo, tomando su boca con avidez. No me lleva mucho tiempo encontrar mi ritmo, mi cuerpo rígido por el placer.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Todos están aquí! —El grito de Maddie golpea mi oído como una sirena de niebla, seguido por el sonido de sus pies golpeando las escaleras. ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—¡Joder!— Dejo caer mi polla, silbido cuando rebota y golpea mi estómago inferior. —Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando.

—¡Rápido!— Ginny comienza a trepar por la cama mientras yo arreglo mis pantalones cortos, sentándome en el borde para ocultar mi gigantesca erección detrás del material delgado. Estoy sudando, y no con preocupación. Me siento como una bomba sin explotar. ¡Hijo de puta!

Mi hija aterriza en el dormitorio, llena de emoción.

—¡Betty está aquí también!— Se le cae la cara cuando me encuentra en el borde de la cama. —¿Por qué estás tan gruñón?

—Por nada—, casi ladro. Ginny se ríe y se pone frente a mí, indicando su cremallera de nuevo.

—Bajaremos enseguida—. Mira por encima del hombro y levanta sus cejas perfectas. —Una vez que tu papá me haya cerrado la cremallera.

Fruncí el ceño, tomando el sujetador y tirando lentamente de él.

—No estoy feliz—, declaro, asegurándome de que se exprese mi disgusto, sin importar cuán simple sea en mi cara. —Pagarás por esto más tarde.

—Sí, sí—. Salió airosamente de la habitación, dejándome apaciguar mi verga y volver a ponerme la camiseta. Tortura. Maldita tortura.

Bajé las escaleras una vez que estuve decente, deambulé por la cocina para encontrar a toda la pandilla aquí. Sam tiene a Betty suspendida de su brazo en el asiento de su auto, y Maddie está arrullando sobre ella. Drew se está sirviendo una cerveza, y las chicas están en una pandilla junto a la isla, elogiando sus vestidos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado por el culo?—, Pregunta Drew, mientras me entrega una cerveza mientras me dejo caer en un taburete.

No necesito decirles. Sam se ríe, seguido de Drew. Todos en mi vida saben lo mal que lucho. Me llevo la botella a la boca y casi escupí mi cerveza cuando Luna se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—¡Diablos, Luna!— Me ahogué, limpiándome la boca.

Su vestido sin tirantes es una longitud decente, hasta la rodilla, pero sus tetas son un banco debajo de su barbilla. Parpadeo rápidamente y aparto la mirada, encontrando a Sam. ¿Él está bien con eso? Levanto la cabeza en interrogatorio, pero él solo sonríe, estudiando el escote épico de Luna.

—Si podemos conservarlos, estaría bien para mí. — Él coloca el asiento de Betty en la isla, uniéndose a mí en el próximo taburete.

—¿Demasiado? — Luna pregunta, tirando de sus trenzas rojas sobre su frente para que se extiendan sobre su pecho.

Raya se ríe, vertiendo vino en tres vasos. Ahora, Raya, se ve perfectamente presentable, su vestido de manga larga levantando su cuello a un nivel aceptable, el material negro en marcado contraste con su cabello rubio claro. Mi aprobación es de corta duración. Cuando se da vuelta, revelando la espalda.

O falta de eso. Toda su espalda está expuesta, todo el camino hasta su culo. Suspiro, preguntándome si es ese lado irrazonable que todos siempre me dicen que tengo, o si simplemente es la edad.

—Más despacio con el vino—, gruñí, agitando mi botella a Raya mientras ella preparaba los vasos.

Sonríe mientras toma su primer sorbo. —No vas a invadir mi despedida de soltera, ¿verdad?

Frunzo el ceño, dirigiendo mis ojos a mis supuestos amigos. Ninguno de los dos me mira.

—No—. Lo haría, si tuviera a alguien para vigilar a los niños mientras invado.

—Bien—. Luna se cubre los pechos de las chicas. —He hecho la lactancia de seis semanas. Mis pezones no pueden soportar más. Me voy a enojar tanto. —Mira a Sam, que pone los ojos en blanco, aunque no refuta su intención. —Si todavía estoy de pie cuando llegue a casa, quiero que me nalguees—. Toma un sorbo de vino. —Porque me sentiré como una estudiante con bajo rendimiento si no soy plana en mi cara.

Estoy tosiendo de nuevo, mirando a mi compañero para resolverla. Pero, de nuevo, todo lo que obtengo es un giro de sus ojos. Esto es ridículo. El vino, los vestidos, la charla de ser enyesados. Devanando mi cerebro por alguien, cualquiera, a quien pueda llamar para pasar y vigilar a los niños.

Estoy en blanco. Tal vez podría llevarlos conmigo. Una pequeña aventura por Londres.

Drew me empuja hacia un lado, con los labios rectos.

—Estarán bien.

Es fácil para él decirlo. ¿Soy el único que está preocupado?

—Alguien tiene que detener este circo.

—Valoro demasiado mi vida—. Drew me da una palmada en el hombro con firmeza, haciendo que mis dientes se resquebrajen en el parte superior de mi botella.

—Vamos, chicas—. Palmeando las manos, comienza a rodearlas y las lleva hacia la puerta principal.

—Ella estará bien, papá—. James aparece a mi lado, ofreciendo su jarra de las cosas buenas.

Levanto una sonrisa al pequeño cabrón y meto mi dedo en la olla.

—Lo sé, amigo—, le digo, aunque solo sea para tranquilizarlo. Estará bien. ¿Cuántas veces me he dicho eso a lo largo de los años? Y mira lo que pasó.

—Ojalá pudiera irme—. La declaración de Maddie hace que la lengua de mi dedo titubee, mis ojos alarmados mirando a mi chica. Cristo, esa es otra forma de estrés.

La sola idea me hace dar escalos fríos. O más escalos fríos de los que ya tengo. Ahora realmente no lo pensaría dos veces antes de encerrar a mi hija en un armario.

—No hasta que tengas cincuenta años—, le digo, siguiendo a Sam fuera de la cocina, suavizándome cuando veo a Betty durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento de su auto. Parece que fue ayer que mis dos hijos eran pequeños. ¿A dónde se ha ido el tiempo?

Los niños corren escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones, mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta. Atrapo a Ginny antes de que salga de la casa, tirando de ella hacia atrás. La mirada en su rostro radiante es una señal segura de que está lista para mí. Se ve aburrida. Apresurándola, le beso la mejilla.

—No hables con extraños.

—No lo haré.

—Ponte el cinturón en el auto.

—Lo haré—. Se pone de puntillas y besa mi mejilla. —Bebe de forma segura.

—Sí señor.

—Siéntate si te sientes aturdida.

—Bueno.

—Llámame si me necesitas.

Tirando hacia atrás, sonríe, acariciando mi mejilla cariñosamente.

—Estaré bien.

¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?

—Respóndeme cuando te envíe un mensaje de texto—. La estoy molestando ahora, aunque ella sigue mirándome.

—Lo hare.

—Buena chica—. La sofoco con mis labios, mis brazos se niegan a dejarla ir. —Diviértete—. Suspiro y me obligo a liberarla. La ansiedad dentro de mí, nunca se ha ido, pero ahora parece ser peor que nunca. —Te amo.

—Lo sé. — Baila hacia el auto de Drew.

—Las dejaré y las recogeré—, dice Drew. Sabe que necesito escuchar eso. —Te llamaré cuando estemos de camino a casa.

Asiento y cierro la puerta rápidamente antes de rendirme a la tentación y correr detrás de ella para arrastrarla de vuelta a la casa. El dolor dentro de mí puede ser irrazonable y mi estado de ánimo por la borda, pero después de haber pasado por lo que hemos pasado, no creo que me vaya a dejar. Es una maldición. Un peso alrededor de mi cuello. Pero no debo permitir que me detenga.


	47. CAPITULO 47

**CAPITULO 47**

No tengo ninguna esperanza de dormir hasta que esté en casa. Así que me siento en el sofá pasando los canales, inquieto y revisando constantemente mi Rolex. La llamada que he estado esperando finalmente llega a la una de la madrugada. Me esfuerzo para responder y escuchar a Drew decirme que están borrachas pero a salvo y que está en camino de dejar a Ginny.

Un gran peso se levanta de mis hombros, y por primera vez esta noche, me relajo. Y luego hago algo completamente estúpido. Corro escaleras arriba, me desnudo y salto a la cama, apagando la lámpara. Porque, por supuesto, creerá que he estado durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella ha estado destrozando la ciudad.

Es casi media hora más tarde cuando escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Y unos momentos después, el sonido de sus zapatos golpea el suelo de baldosas. Entonces... silencio. Lucho contra el impulso de bajar y encontrarla. Está en casa. Y está a salvo. Nada puede sucederle a ella ahora.

Entonces escucho un golpe y salgo como una bala de nuestra cama, poniéndome mis pantalones cortos mientras vuelo por las escaleras. Choco contra la cocina y la encuentro vacía.

—¿Ginny?— La llamo, retrocediendo, escuchando. Nada. Mi ritmo cardíaco cambia algunos engranajes. —¿Ginny?— Mi intento de no sonar frenético no está funcionando. —Ginny, ¿en dónde diablos estás?— Me apresuro por el pasillo, mirando en cada habitación, encontrándolas todas vacías.

Hasta que llegue a la habitación familiar. Respiro cuando la veo de pie al pie de nuestra pared. —¿Nena?

No se da vuelta, solo levanta un dedo a una imagen, una foto de nosotros el día de nuestra boda, y traza el borde de mi cara.

—Recordé algo antes—. Está arrastrando las palabras. Definitivamente está arrastrando los pies. ¿Borracha? Enyesada, tal vez. ¿Pero tuvo un recuerdo? Girando sus ojos hacia mí, ojos pesados, ojos ebrios, apunta a mi pecho desnudo. —Tu robando mis píldoras anticonceptivas.

—Ah

Culpable. Aunque. Acusado.

Sostengo mi dedo en mi nariz, tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar de esto. ¿De todas las cosas que podría haber recordado?

—Las robaste.

—Es una palabra muy dura. —No hay escapatoria.

—¿Qué palabra usarías, entonces? — Sus pies descalzos están pisando la alfombra.

—¿Necesitas ir al baño?— ¿O está empezando a tambalearse?

—No cambies de tema—. Sus palabras entre dientes se vuelven cada vez más difíciles de descifrar. —¿Por qué las robaste?— ¿Esto de nuevo? Forzo mi vista a esconderse y voy a buscarla antes de que ella se enfrente a las plantas en la alfombra. Levantándola en mis brazos, la llevo a la cama.

—Porque estaba locamente enamorado de ti y pensé que me dejarías cuando descubrieras mis pequeños secretos sucios.

Su burla requiere un poco de esfuerzo.

—Te refieres a tu club de sexo. Y el hecho de que eras un alcohólico. ¿Y el hecho de que fueras un hombre?

—Sí, todo eso—, digo, tomando las escaleras. Y un montón de otras cosas, también. —Ahora, ¿has terminado?

—¡Pasé una noche maravillosa!—, Canta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos hacia arriba, obligándome a cambiar mi agarre o arriesgarme a que caiga de mis brazos. Supongo que es un sí. —¿Y sabes qué?— Me mira directamente.

¿Quiero saber?

—¿Qué?

—Te tengo ganas—, murmura, su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro.

—Eso espero.

—¿Por qué, porque eres mi marido?

—No, porque estoy jodidamente caliente.

Una erupción de risa histérica estalla, y me veo obligado a callarla antes de que despierte a los niños. Demasiado tarde. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior de la escalera nos encontramos con un par de aspecto soñoliento.

—Vuelvan a la cama—, les digo mientras se miran entre sí, frotándose los ojos soñolientos. —Mamá está un poco borracha.

—¿Un poco?— James parece tan desaprobador como yo, aunque Maddie parece entretenida.

—Estoy un tanto borracha—, declara Ginny, retirándose de mis brazos. Refunfuño mientras la pongo de pie, sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo. —¡Y los amo a los dos!

—Oh Dios—. Maddie se encoge cuando Ginny le prodiga cariño. —¡Mamá, por favor!

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—. Dirige su atención hacia un James alarmado.

—No le digas eso a papá—, bromea mi hijo, dejando que Ginny haga lo que va a hacer. —Creo que es tu hora de dormir, mamá.

—Creo que sí, también—. Atrae a James hacia ella y lo aprieta, sus mejillas aplastadas contra su pecho.

—Eres tan guapo como tu papá.

—Lo sé—, murmura, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Maddie no puede contener su diversión, riéndose entre dientes.

—Vamos.— Reclamo a mi esposa borracha antes de que ella se muestre aún más a sí misma, moviendo la cabeza hacia los niños para que vuelvan a la cama. Sus sonrisas son cariñosas mientras en camino a Ginny al dormitorio, sus pasos son torpes. —En tu caso— Deslizo la parte de atrás de su vestido y la bajé a las sábanas. Procede a retorcerse alrededor de la cama.

—Quédate quieta.

—¿Me vas a follar, Harry Potter?— Gritaré en voz alta.

—Compórtate, señorita.— Me río entre dientes, arrastrando el material dorado por su cuerpo y lanzándolo a un lado. Ropa interior. Sus brazos se elevan hacia arriba y aterrizan sobre las almohadas.

—Déjame desnuda.

—Lo hice hace años. Hasta tu alma.

Se tranquiliza un poco, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarme.

—Te extrañé esta noche.

—Bien—. Cuando está solo con su piel desnuda, me quito los pantalones cortos y me levanto a su lado, ignorando el hedor del alcohol que mana de sus poros. Me quedo quieto mientras ella encuentra su lugar favorito en mi pecho, y se deja caer pesadamente en un profundo suspiro. La envuelvo en mis brazos y sonrío para mí mientras su respiración se vuelve superficial.

—Y ahora te echaré de menos mientras estoy dormida—. Sus palabras murmuradas son justo lo que necesito escuchar. Está contenta de estar de vuelta. Conmigo.


	48. CAPITULO 48

**CAPITULO 48**

Ginny tuvo una terrible resaca al día siguiente. Y yo estaba presumido. No pude evitarlo. Pero unos días más tarde todavía parecía descolorida. Por supuesto, llamé a su médico para verificar que no me estaba perdiendo algo, y él me aseguró que todo estaba bien. Simplemente algo dando vueltas, aparentemente. Ahora ha estado en cama por casi una semana, aunque logró ir a yoga ayer. Era escéptico, pero ella insistió. Incluso la dejo ir a tomar un café con esa nueva amiga suya. ¿Ven? Puedo ser razonable.

Miro a los niños mientras toman su desayuno, pensando que se ven un poco pastosos, también. ¿O estoy siendo paranoico?

—¿Ustedes dos se sienten bien?— Pregunto.

Ambos asienten, apenas mirándome, sus ojos pegados a sus iPads en su lugar. Vago y tomo las tabletas de sus manos, obteniendo un par de gemidos contrariados.

—Ducha. Tenemos que ir a la boda del tío Drew.

Ellos gruñen, ambos arrastrando sus pies sobre la marcha.

—Buenos chicos—. Sonrío mientras ambos me miran con la mirada antes de desaparecer. Suena el teléfono de Ginny, y lo deslizo hacia arriba desde la mesa auxiliar, mirando la pantalla mientras voy subiendo para ver cómo está mi esposa.

Romi, reflexiono, conectando la llamada. Es hora de que me presente a esta nueva amiga.

—Hola.— Escucho algunos crujidos, y luego el teléfono se apaga. Frunzo el ceño ante la pantalla cuando aterriza un mensaje de texto.

 _Llámame cuando seas libre. Solo verificaba cómo te sientes._

Me tomo la libertad de responder por Ginny.

Es Harry. El marido de Ginny. Estamos en camino a una boda. Haré que te llame mañana.

 _¡Ah! El famoso esposo. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti ;-)_

¿Ella solo me guiña un ojo? Doy al teléfono una mirada dudosa, preguntándome qué es exactamente lo que Ginny le ha estado diciendo que merece un guiño. No lo sé, pero hago una nota mental para preguntar.

Me sorprende cuando encuentro a Ginny sentada frente al espejo, alisando su cabello.

—Te ves más alegre—. Dejo caer su teléfono sobre la cama y bajo al piso detrás de ella, enmarcándola con mis rodillas, moviéndome hacia dentro hasta que mi ingle queda pegada a su espalda baja. —Tu amiga de yoga te envió un mensaje de texto. Le dije que la llamarías mañana.

—¿Leíste y respondiste mi mensaje?—, Pregunta en estado de shock.

—Sí—. No muestro ningún remordimiento, porque no tengo ninguno. —Entonces, ¿qué le has estado contando a esta Romi sobre mí?

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecierran juguetones mientras barre sus mejillas con un pincel de maquillaje, agregando un brillo a sus pómulos.

—Que eres un dios. Que eres posesivo, irrazonable y controlador, pero es todo porque me amas con todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

—Y cada gota de sangre en mis venas—, agrego, dándole una sonrisa diabólica, pero se cae cuando noto que no la devuelve. Está mirando pensativa. —Oye, ¿qué pasa?—

¿Le preocupa la boda? ¿La aparición pública frente a tanta gente? No creo que pueda ser eso. Pareció estar bien la semana pasada, su error a un lado. A veces tranquilo, pero eso es de esperar. Me acostumbré a que se pierda en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, concluyendo que está tratando de recordar algo. No ha habido avances monumentales en sus recuerdos. Acabamos de regresar a la vida. Y ha sido bueno. Relativamente normal, aparte de lo extraño que olvida de vez en cuando. Según su médico, eso también es normal.

No puedo negar, sin embargo, todavía me siento tan inseguro sobre tantas cosas. Sin embargo, una cosa de la que estoy seguro es nuestro hermoso e implacable amor. Pero el amor no siempre es hermoso. A veces es trágico. La mayoría de las veces es trágico. Te separa, te destroza, el jodido te sofoca, pero es lo único que te puede volver a unir.

Es un bastardo sádico, así como la cosa más enriquecedora y reconfortante en este mundo. Y eso es en lo que he sobrevivido: mi amor, nuestro amor, porque si he aprendido algo, es que el tiempo no se detiene para nadie. La vida continúa sin importar si estás contento con dónde ha estado el tuyo o hacia dónde se dirige. No puedes detenerlo. Solo tienes que inclinar la balanza y hacer que sea lo mejor posible. Cambia la dirección hacia un lugar al que quieras ir.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hice. Y pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué está tan insegura de repente?

Colocando su pincel de maquillaje en el suelo, me mira en el espejo, mordiéndose el labio, pensando.

—¿Es tu cabeza?— Pregunto. —¿Todavía te sientes mal?— Oh, mierda, ¿ha tenido un gran avance y no me lo ha dicho, tal vez porque está conmocionada? ¿Horrorizada? O, lo que es peor, ¿se preguntas por qué está en este matrimonio? Montones y montones de razones para su abatimiento caen sobre mí a la vez, y me filtro a través del bombardeo, tratando de reducirlo a algo obvio.

—Estoy embarazada.

Todo excepto eso.

Hay algún tipo de bloqueo entre mi cerebro y mi boca, lo que me impide hablar. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? El bloqueo repentinamente se desaloja e inmediatamente empiezo a temblar como un hijo de puta, mi cuerpo frío.

—¿Disculpa qué?

Sus ojos, agudos pero cautos, me estudian en el reflejo.

—Yo... mm... estoy e.m.b.a.r.a.z. . —Esta vez, ella lo deletrea, como si no hubiera atrapado la bomba la primera vez.

Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada.

—Embarazada—, finalmente me las arreglo, tragando con fuerza. —¿Cómo?

Se encoge de hombros, pareciendo un poco tímida.

—Los antibióticos, creo. A veces interfieren con la píldora.

—Maldito infierno—, casi respiro, golpeando la bola de mi puño contra mi frente.

La ironía no se me escapa. Tampoco escapa de Ginny, pasando por el ligero giro de sus labios. Cuando nos conocimos y ella puso patas arriba mi mundo, pasé semanas robando a hurtadillas sus píldoras en una salvaje y temeraria misión para embarazarla y asegurarme de que pudiera mantenerla para siempre. No fue un embarazo accidental, no de mi parte, de todos modos. Y tampoco cambiaría nada. Adoro a mis hijos, no estaría sin ellos. Pero eso no significa que quiera más.

—Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien—. Su suave murmullo se rompe en el desorden que son mis pensamientos.

Estoy asombrado por su calma. ¿Por qué no está cayendo en espiral hacia mí?

—Tengo cincuenta años, Ginny—. Me levanto y empiezo a pasear por la habitación. —Soy demasiado viejo para volver a ser papá.

—No, no lo eres—. Mi esposa parece molesta, y veo que realmente es así, con el rostro encogido y molesto.

—Los padres están envejeciendo todo el tiempo—. Se encoge de hombros. —Al menos eso es lo que dijo mi partera.

—¿Has estado en la partera?— ¿Sin mí? —¿Cuándo?

—Conseguí un taxi al consultorio del médico después de que me dejaste en el yoga ayer. Necesitaba estar segura antes de darte la noticia que sabía te pondría en órbita.

¿Orbita? ¿Qué tal otra jodida galaxia?

—¡Embarazada!— Ladré por el mero hecho de hacerlo. —No puedo creer esto.

Realmente se está hundiendo ahora, visiones de las caras cansadas de Luna y Sam desde que Betty llegó a mi mente.

He hecho mi tiempo. Mis días de pañales de mierda y noches sin dormir han terminado.

—Dios mío—, balbuceo, yendo al baño y abriendo la ducha, murmurando toda clase de tonterías absurdas mientras me despojo de la ropa. Me meto bajo el rocío y espero que el agua fría me despierte de mi pesadilla.

—Lo estás tomando bastante bien—, bromea, apareciendo más allá de la puerta de la ducha, mirándome frotar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Ginny, pongámoslo en perspectiva—. Me acerco a la pantalla para que pueda ver lo jodidamente asustado que estoy. —Cuando este bebé tenga diez años, tendré casi sesenta y un años.— Me estremezco. Joder, me acabo de acostumbrar a los cincuenta. Eso es una mentira. No estoy acostumbrado a eso, y, de hecho, en mi mente todavía tengo cuarenta. ¿Sesenta? Voy a parpadear y estará aquí. —Los gemelos estarán en la universidad y llevaré a los más pequeños a la escuela en un maldito scooter de movilidad.

Quiero llorar, mientras que Ginny solo suspira, dejándome balbucear. Bueno. Tengo mucho que decir.

—Y tendré que hacer al menos tres paradas en el camino para orinar porque mi vejiga vieja no podrá sostener una taza de café por más de diez minutos.— Me tambaleo hacia atrás, sin aliento, medio asistido por mi pánico, medio ayudado por mi escupitajo de palabras sin recuperar el aliento. ¡Esto es horrible!

—Estás siendo ridículo—. Se aleja, dejándome agitado como un caballo de carreras desgastado, solo en la ducha fría. —Me harán la ecografía el martes. Ven si quieres, y si no quieres, está bien. No creas que no puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Y solo así, estoy fuera de mi crisis. ¿Ella lo hará por su cuenta? ¿Sin mí? Me estremezco, el pensamiento más que punzante. Y luego fruncí el ceño para mis adentros, preguntándome qué demonios se había metido en mí. Y pienso realmente duro. Pienso cuál es el verdadero problema aquí, y no es otro bebé que está cerca. Soy yo. Mi problema. Ese maldito cabrón llama edad. Ese es el problema. Eso es lo que me tiene a todos en un aprieto. No tiene nada que ver con ser un papá otra vez. Pero todo que ver con mi estúpido complejo.

Y tal vez otro factor es la idea de tener a alguien de quien preocuparse. Más ansiedad Joder, otra persona para obsesionarse será una tensión que podría acabar conmigo. Mi corazón está acelerando más solo de pensar en eso.

Respiro y exhalo, tratando de convencerme. Y pienso en la cara de Ginny hace un momento. Qué tranquila y serena parecía, incluso cuando inclinaba las pinzas de su plancha.

—Joder—, murmuro. ¿Puedo hacer esto? Miro hacia la puerta del baño. ¿Puedo hacer esto por Ginny? Buen Dios, tengo que hacerlo. Puedo superar todos mis problemas porque quiero que mi esposa sea feliz. Especialmente ahora. Especialmente después de todo. Ella necesita esto. Quizás yo también. Y los niños. Algo especial y nuevo para enfocarse.

Arrastro mis manos por mis mejillas rasposas.

—Dios te maldiga, Potter—, me digo a mí mismo, saliendo de la ducha y agarrando una toalla. Tengo un poco de succión seria para hacer. Me siento como un idiota total.

—¿Ginny?—, Dije tímidamente, arrastrándome hacia el vestidor. Tiene los pantalones anchos de su traje de Ralph Lauren azul marino, una camisa de seda color crema contra su frente. Y me está mirando. Estoy por iniciar mi disculpa, pero ella me gana.

—Es posible que nos hayamos reído de eso esa vez cuando visitamos a Betty, pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy feliz de que esto haya sucedido. Estoy emocionada, de hecho. Quizás esto es justo lo que necesitamos. Todos nosotros. Tú, yo y los niños. Una nueva vida para canalizar nuestra energía y atención. Algo que espero con impaciencia. Algo para distraernos de la tormenta de mierda de los últimos dos meses—. Respira y empuja sus brazos por las mangas de su camisa, mientras yo permanezco en la puerta, sintiéndome tan avergonzado. Está pensando lo mismo que yo, aunque llegó mucho más rápido que yo, claramente. Ella ha estado sentada en esto desde ayer. Ha tenido miedo de decirme, y acabo de demostrar todas las razones de por qué. —Pero no te preocupes por tu cabeza de cincuenta años, Potter—. Alargando la mano, se quita la chaqueta del traje y se la pone, ajustándose el cuello de la blusa. —Estaremos bien sin ti.

—Jesús, suficiente con los cuchillos para mi puto corazón, mujer. El primero hizo suficiente daño. —Pero cada hombre en algún momento de su vida necesita ponerse en su lugar. Y para mí, ninguna mujer en este planeta podría hacerlo mejor que mi esposa.

—Tú lo pediste—. Pasa como una tormenta a mi lado, pero yo solo la atrapo por la muñeca, haciéndola temblar. Los dos en silencio, la tomo por la cintura y la subo a uno de los gabinetes, abriéndome paso entre sus muslos. Su cara está malhumorada cuando reclamo sus manos y las coloco sobre mis hombros. —Anímate.

—Eso es rico viniendo de ti—, resopla, flexionando sus dedos sobre mis hombros mojados, sus ojos enfocados allí. Interiormente sonrío. —Imagina la vida sin mí—, le digo, y se sobresalta físicamente. —No es agradable, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Mi punto es que no deberías decir que estarás bien sin mí, porque no lo estarás. Y tampoco lo haré sin ti.

Exhala, exasperada.

—Cualquiera pensaría que te acabo de decir que tengo un mes de vida—. Su contracción es inmediata, y también mi gruñido.

—Lo siento—, chilla, con los labios apretados, probablemente una estrategia para que no diga más estupideces.

—No pienses porque estás embarazada, no te daré una nalgada.

—No sería la primera vez—, gruñe, y luego jadea, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Oh Dios mío!

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, mis ojos se cierran.

—Sí, lo hice—, confirmo.

No me emociono con este bocado de memoria, y no busco más. Así es como es ahora. Cómo será siempre. Pequeños pedazos aquí y allá, y tal vez un día en unos pocos cientos de años, ella tendrá toda la historia. Espero excepto algunas partes no tan bonitas. Como Lauren. Y el accidente. Y él... Dejo que mis pensamientos se desvanezcan y rechacen la creciente culpa. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Especialmente ahora.

—Animal—, se burla Ginny, y me río. Nunca luchó conmigo. —¿Y ahora qué, entonces?

—Ahora—, digo, doblando lentamente la cintura, manteniendo contacto visual mientras bajo la cabeza. —Ahora tenemos otro bebé—. Es así de simple. Dejo caer un beso sobre su barriga y tomo puro placer de su feliz rayo. ¿Cómo podría negarle esto? En pocas palabras, no pude. Y no lo haré.

—¿Cuándo deberíamos decírselo a los gemelos?—, Pregunta, perdiendo el placer por una fracción de segundo. Está preocupada. No hay necesidad. Vi a Maddie con Betty el otro día. Estaba encantada. Y James es tan relajado que está casi horizontal. Estarán bien.

—Centrémonos en Drew y Raya por hoy—. La levanto y le doy un ligero beso en la frente. —No robemos su trono.

Sonríe, y sus ojos brillan intensamente. Es el brillo que ha estado ausente durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Así que voy a ser padre otra vez? Rodé mis hombros desnudos y alisé mi cabello en el espejo. Debo ser el mejor padre de cincuenta años que haya existido.


	49. CAPITULO 49

**CAPITULO 49**

La ceremonia fue hermosa, la pequeña iglesia en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad abarrotada de orquídeas blancas y unas pocas docenas de invitados. Luna y Ginny lloraron como un par de bebés. Y Raya miró fuera de este mundo en un largo vestido de satén. No creo haber visto a Drew sonreír tanto. El hombre parecía caminar sobre las nubes durante toda la ceremonia, y la pequeña Georgia estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Finalmente llegamos a la carpa elaborada en un campo en el pintoresco pueblo después de haber sido abordados para fotografías y ordenados en varios grupos aquí y allá. No me sorprende cuando rompemos las ondulantes sábanas de gasa en la entrada para encontrar a Sam con una cerveza en una mano, Betty en la otra. Maddie es como un cohete cuando ve a Georgia ayudando a golpear los vasos para los invitados, siempre dispuestos a ayudar, y James busca nuestros nombres en las tarjetas de lugar alrededor de las mesas.

Dejo a Ginny usar el baño de damas para acercarme a Sam, con los ojos clavados en el paquete de alegría que se extiende sobre su brazo izquierdo. Un minuto mis manos están vacías, al siguiente están llenas de un bebé. Miro a Sam, alarmado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo dame un minuto; Me olvidé traer el bolso de cambio de Betty en el auto. —Se fue antes de que yo pueda protestar, dejándome a mí solo.

Como un gran patán, la paso cuidadosamente por la cuna de mi brazo. Tan cuidadosamente. Estoy nervioso. Hice esto un millón de veces con la mía, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Miro hacia abajo a su pequeño rostro adorable. Su cabello es como el de Luna, plateado y vibrante, incluso ahora, pero tiene la linda nariz de Sam.

Ella está despierta, sus manos en su boca. Recuerdo los signos. Tiene hambre. Y las escamas de la piel diseminadas entre los mechones rojos de su cabello son signos de la cuna. Yo también recuerdo eso. Sonrío, llevándome el dedo índice a la mejilla y acariciando su suave piel de bebé.

Un millón de recuerdos vuelven a mí, veces que había olvidado recientemente en medio del caos de nuestras vidas. Las veces que los gemelos se tendían en mi pecho y dormitaban, Ginny se acurrucaba en mi costado. Las veces que hacía malabarismos alimentando a los dos, convirtiéndolo en una obra de arte.

Cuán rápido me di cuenta de que James era más paciente que Maddie, así que primero vería su pañal sucio. La alegría que solía tener a la hora del baño, ver sus pequeñas extremidades salpicar el agua poco profunda. Y ese olor. El olor del que no podía tener suficiente. Puro, perfecto aroma de bebé. Era como un sedante, podría enviarme a dormir. Y a menudo lo hizo.

—Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien?— La pregunta de Sam me saca de mis reflexiones, y retiro mi dedo de la mejilla de Betty, aclarando mi garganta mientras la devuelvo a las manos a su padre. Sam baja su boca a la cabeza de su hija. —Creo que el tío Harry se está poniendo melancólico.

Me burlo por eso, para ocultar nuestro secreto.

—Mis días de bebé han terminado—. Total mentira. —¿Dónde está Luna?

—Solo está saludando a las chicas antes de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para alimentar a Betty.

Un aplauso desenfrenado estalla cuando Drew y Raya entran en la marquesina, toda la atención gira en su dirección. Y cuando Drew sumerge a Raya dramáticamente y la besa a la luz del día, el ruido aumenta unos miles de decibelios.

Betty comienza a chillar, la estridencia penetra en los vítores.

—Oh, joder, es la hora de la cena y ella está enojada por el ruido—. Sam se dirige a buscar a Luna, y me dirijo a Drew, alejándolo de una Raya juguetonamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Te lo devolveré en un minuto—, le aseguro con descaro, lanzando un beso en la mejilla de mi compañero. —Felicitaciones, gran coño.

—Que te jodan—. Se ríe, sus ojos azules brillando felizmente. —¿Cómo está Ginny?

¡Embarazada! Mi cabeza grita el anuncio, pero mi boca se niega a decirlo. No porque no quiera, como l hago, tal vez para obtener algo de consuelo de mis amigos, sino porque este es el día de Drew y Raya, y el brillo no debería quitarse de eso.

—Se encuentra bien. Pero tú solo preocúpate por darle a tu esposa el día que se merece.

Él sonríe, mirando a la hermosa Raya, una sección de su cabello rubio platino trenzado y clavado, formando una bonita banda sobre su cabeza, flores tejidas en todas partes.

—¿No se ve hermosa?— Drew reflexiona mientras se une a nosotros, colocándose prolijamente en su costado.

—Hermosa—, estoy de acuerdo, inclinado para besar su mejilla antes de volver mi atención a Drew. —Oye, ¿te acuerdas de esa vez cuando apareciste en mi casa en un estado porque le hiciste el amor a una mujer? — Casi tengo que zambullirme para esquivar las dagas que vienen hacia mí.

—¿Qué es eso, entonces?—, Pregunta Raya, interesada.

—Nada—, dice Drew de mal humor, con su oscura mirada sobre mí.

Me conoce. Demasiado bien.

—Para que conste, la mujer a la que le hizo el amor eras tu.

—¡Eso espero!—, Se ríe.

—Mucho antes que él solo follaba con esas cadenas suyas.

Drew gime, reclamando un vaso de agua de una bandeja y colocándolo en la mano de su esposa.

—Sí, era un cabrón antes de conocerte, ahora soy un amor.— Le da un beso de pico a si esposa. —Me has cambiado.

—¿Quién ha cambiado a quién?—, Pregunta Ginny, uniéndose a nosotros.

Cuando el camarero pasa de nuevo, tomo un vaso de agua de la bandeja y lo pongo en su mano. —Raya cambio a Drew de un hijo de puta en un amo amado.

—No muy diferente de ti y de mí—. Sonrío brillante y descaradamente.

—Sigue jodiendo, Potter—, dice secamente, sonriendo a Raya cuando se ríe, cada uno de ellos tomando un sorbo de su agua.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Drew, y sé que estamos pensando exactamente lo mismo. —¿Por qué tu esposa no se deja embriagar en el día de la boda?—, Le pregunto.

—¿Por qué no lo esta haciendo la tuya?—, Responde.

—Tiene sed—. Afirma Raya.

Siento que mis labios se crispan, lo que provoca que Drew también toque las esquinas.

—Oh, Dios mío—, respira Raya.

—¡Drew y yo estamos embarazados!

—¡Nosotros también!— Grito, demasiado fuerte, ganando un golpe en mi brazo por parte de Ginny.

—¿Qué diablos?— Drew se queja.

—¡Dios mío!—, Canta Raya.

—¿Qué?—, Pregunta Sam, escudriñándonos a todos mientras se reúne con el grupo. Miro a Drew, a Raya, y luego a Ginny. Y me encojo de hombros. No estoy liderando en este.

Drew suspira, pero su sonrisa no se puede contener.

—Lo estábamos guardando para después de la boda, pero no parece que eso esté sucediendo.— Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Raya. —Vamos a tener un bebé.

—¡De ninguna manera!— Sam los mira con entusiasmo, golpeando el agua de Raya por todos lados. —¡Felicitaciones, ustedes dos!

—Gracias—. Raya se sonroja un poco, mientras nos señala su vaso vacío mientras se limpia el vestido.

—Y felicitaciones a Harry y Ginny también.

—¿Huh?— Sam se gira, mirándonos a nosotros. —¿Qué están celebrando ustedes dos?'

Miro a Ginny. Ella me mira.

—Los antibióticos que estaba anularon el efecto de su píldora.

Sam está en silencio por unos segundos incómodos, mirando entre nosotros. Y luego se derrumba, las manos en las rodillas y todo.

—Joder, Harry. Di hola al karma.

Mi situación me convierte en el hazmerreír de todo el grupo, incluida mi esposa, que toma mi rostro y le da una palmadita sarcástica.

—Pobre bebé.

—Silencio. Ahora estoy al tanto de esto.

—¿Al tanto de qué?— Luna pregunta, entregándole a Betty a un Sam que se ríe.

Simplemente no puede contenerse, tirando de su chica en sus brazos mientras se limpia los ojos.

—Raya está embarazada—, le dice.

—¡Oh Dios, chicos!— Luna brota.

—Y también Ginny.

—¿Qué mierda?— Se da la vuelta, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, su pelo rojo azotando su rostro.

—Vez—. Ginny tira una pesada mano en el aire. —Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no quería contarle a nadie hoy. Ahora siento que he robado el trono a los dos.

Raya se me adelanta y coloca un brazo reconfortante alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No puedo esperar para estar esperando contigo. Eres una profesional. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

Podría besar a la mujer. No podría haber dicho una cosa mejor en un mejor momento.

—¡Vamos a ser el club de bebés!— Canta Luna, encantada.

—Todavía no se lo hemos dicho a los gemelos—. Esa preocupación que no me gusta pasa por la cara de Ginny. Todos miran hacia la mesa de las bebidas, donde James les está rompiendo las tapas de botellas de cerveza para los hombres, y Georgia y Maddie todavía están felizmente sirviendo ponche.

—¿Georgia lo sabe?— Pregunto.

—Sí—. Raya suspira. —Ella está más emocionada que Drew.

—Esto es por los bebés—, susurra Sam, levantando su vaso mientras se inclina hacia nosotros.

—Por los bebés, todos cantamos en voz baja, inclinándonos en nuestro pequeño círculo y riéndonos.

HG

Buena comida, buena compañía, lugar increíble, excelente ocasión. Ha sido un día jodidamente brillante, todos juntos, y después de que Drew y Raya tuvieron su primer baile con "Wonderful Tonight" de Eric Clapton, los otros invitados son invitados al piso para unirse a ellos. Miro hacia Ginny, su atención dividida entre la feliz pareja y Betty durmiendo en los brazos de Luna. Es como ha estado todo el día, distraída. Está imaginando a nuestra familia con una persona más. Yo también.

La canción se desvanece, y otra comienza. Mi corazón se salta demasiados latidos cuando Ginny me mira fijamente a los ojos, y me pregunto si esto es un movimiento decidido por parte de Drew. Le lanzo una mirada en la pista de baile, su expresión diciéndome todo. Mis ojos le agradecen mientras le devuelvo lentamente la mirada a mi esposa, mi corazón retumba nerviosamente.

Sonrío cuando veo que todavía me está mirando, y asentí levemente, diciéndole que el reconocimiento que ocurre en su cabeza es el correcto.

Me levanto y camino lentamente alrededor de la mesa, extendiendo mi mano hacia Ginny mientras escucha 'Chasing Cars'.

—Si no tienes mejores ofertas.— Levanto una ceja engreída, cegado por su sonrisa tímida cuando se pone de pie.

—Nunca lo habrá.

La llevo a la pista, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Drew para decirle que hoy es un trabajo bien hecho, mientras tiro a Ginny en mi pecho, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mi mano libre apoyada en su cintura.

—Hola, mami—, le susurro, empezando a influir lentamente en nosotros.

—Hola papi.

Siento que una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción florece dentro de mí. Me dice que esto es correcto. Nunca discutiré con el destino, y el destino quiere darnos otro bebé.

—Te amo, mujer—, le digo, acercándola más, su cabeza se asienta en mi pecho. Descanso la mía sobre la de ella, continuando moviéndome lentamente en el lugar, tomando una tiempo para dar vuelta a un círculo completo.

—¿Entonces estarás allí el martes? ¿Para la ecografía?

—Solo trata de detenerme—. Sonrío en su cabello. —¿Y cuándo quieres contarles a los niños?'

—No quiero que piensen que los estoy reemplazando. O reemplazar los recuerdos de sus días de bebé con otros nuevos.

—No seas tonta. Nunca pensarían eso.

Siento su pecho presionar contra el mío, su inhalación larga y profunda, mientras atrapo a los mellizos en el camino mirándonos. Ambos están sonriendo, James con su brazo alrededor de su hermana. Ginny y yo, los hacemos felices. Solo estando juntos. Muevo mi cabeza hacia ellos, ordenándoles que se acerquen. Espero una protesta, pero tampoco lo hace. De hecho, son bastante rápidos en la pista.

—Tenemos compañíale — digo a Ginny, empujándola suavemente desde mi pecho.

Mira a su alrededor y los encuentra, sonriendo y abriendo un brazo mientras me abraza con la otra, invitándolos a entrar. Maddie y James se unen a nosotros, y nuestro pequeño grupo sigue girando en el lugar, el mío y las cabezas de Ginny sobre el gemelos, sus miradas son un reflejo en los míos. Amor.

Está volando a través de mí imparable, iluminando mis venas, calentando mi alma. Esto es casi perfecto. Y entonces Ginny se acerca y presiona un beso en mi boca, un beso suave, un beso prolongado. Y estoy demostrado que estoy equivocado. Ahora, esto es perfecto. Y es el momento perfecto para compartir nuestras noticias.

—Maddie, James—, le digo, sacando sus pequeñas caras de sus escondites. —Su madre y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Los ojos de Ginny se ensanchan un poco, pero me aseguro de que vea la seguridad en la mía.

—¿Qué?—, Preguntan los niños al unísono, con la cabeza balanceándose hacia Ginny y a mí.

—¿Qué pasa?— La cara de James cae. —¿Está mamá bien? ¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Estoy bien, cariño.— Besa su cabeza, y él se establece de inmediato. —Créeme, estoy muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Respiro y lanzo nuestro anuncio en una corriente de aire.

—Va a haber otra persona para que me vuelva loco.

Frunce el ceño. Dos ceños muy profundos. Y Ginny se ríe, aunque no me corrige.

—Lo que quiere decir su padre es...— se hace cargo, claramente pensando que puede dar las noticias mejor que yo —...voy a tener un bebé.

Contiene la respiración, esperando sus reacciones. Por favor, chicos, no vayan al fondo.

—¿Un bebé?— James pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. '¿Como un hermanito o hermana?'

No menciono el hecho de que estoy orando, orando adecuadamente, para que sea un niño, porque cualquier mujer más en mi vida será mi muerte.

—Está bien.

Están callados, obviamente reflexionando sobre la bomba. Y luego 'Chasing Cars' se desvanece y queda el silencio, a excepción de la leve charla que nos rodea. Buen Dios, necesitan decir algo rápido antes de que Ginny tenga un colapso.

—Un bebé—, tararea Maddie.

—Un bebé—. James inclina la cabeza, siempre el que realmente reflexiona sobre las cosas.

Luego se miran y sonríen. Y se ríen. Se ríen tan jodidamente duro. Ginny y yo nos miramos perplejos el uno al otro, preguntándonos uno al otro en silencio si tenemos alguna pista de lo que es tan gracioso. Nosotros no. Entonces pregunto,

—¿Qué les hizo cosquillas a los dos?

—¡Dios mío, papá, eres tan viejo!— Maddie se ríe. Nunca he jurado por mis hijos. Nunca, y está tomando todo en mí, y algo más, no romper esa regla ahora. Ginny no ayuda cuando resopla desagradablemente, poniendo su mano sobre su nariz. Pero James, Dios bendiga a mi hijo, viene directo a mí y me estrecha la mano.

—Felicidades, papá.

Tengo que tragar antes de hablar.

—Gracias, amigo.— Podría abrazarlo mientras rodea con los brazos a su madre y la abraza con fuerza.

—Te quiero mamá.

Joder. Parpadeo para mantener a raya las lágrimas, pero Ginny no logra hacerlo. Está llena de lágrimas mientras tira de Maddie también, su cara va directamente entre sus cabezas.

—Los amo a ambos. Tanto.

Soy un gran desastre. Totalmente jodido, y no me importa quién lo vea mientras arrastro a mi familia dentro de mí. Mi vida está en mis manos en este momento.

Mi esposa, mis bebés.

Y una nueva vida.


	50. CAPITULO 50

**CAPITULO 50**

Mientras llevo a Ginny a su cita el martes, mi mente se tambalea con preguntas constantes. ¿Deberíamos decirle al Dr. Peters sobre el embarazo? ¿Los riesgos son más altos dada su condición? Ella está olvidando cosas todo el tiempo. Pequeñas cosas, pero aún cosas. ¿Necesitará otra tomografía computarizada y correrá riesgo la salud del bebé si lo hace? Y su edad, no es que alguna vez le mencione eso a Ginny. Ya no tiene más de veinte años.

Mi cabeza comienza a doler.

—Basta—, dice Ginny al otro lado del automóvil, mirándome como si supiera lo que estoy pensando. Ella indudablemente lo hace. Mi esposa puede leerme como un libro. Ahora, dada la represa que contiene sus recuerdos, estoy aún más sorprendido de su habilidad. Su mano aterriza en mi muslo. Exhalo profundamente y aprieto sus dedos. —¿Por qué no me hablas de nuestro primer eco con los gemelos?—, Sugiere, claramente tratando de distraerme de mi preocupación. Funciona.

Mi fuerte carcajada llena el auto. Ese momento. La falta de sensibilidad en las piernas cuando el médico señaló dos latidos del corazón. No sabía si reír o llorar. Pero mi diversión se desvanece cuando recuerdo cómo llegamos al hospital con una exploración no programada. Una exploración para verificar si mis bebés todavía estaban vivos.

Mi estómago se revuelve, interminables recuerdos asaltando mi mente -el accidente de Ginny, mi auto robado... la mancha de sangre goteando por su pierna desnuda. Me estremezco, y sé que Ginny lo siente porque se mueve en su asiento, mirándome, mirando mi disposición con un mapa de líneas en su frente.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? Estás blanco como una sábana.

—Nada—. Mierda, tengo que esforzarme. Invoco una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. No se mencionará mi automóvil robado ni cómo el conductor sacó a Ginny de la carretera. Ese fue el comienzo de los eventos que conducirían a los peores momentos de nuestras vidas. Ella no necesita esa información. Ahora no. Tal vez nunca. —El día de nuestro primer escaneo—, reflexiono, volviendo a centrar mi atención en el camino. —No sabías que era gemelo en aquel entonces.

—¿No lo hice?— Parece sorprendida, y eso no debería sorprender. —¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros, todo casual.

—Ya sabes que tengo un pasado. Esa fue una de las partes más dolorosas, y hablar sobre eso no era prioritario en mi agenda. —Le doy una sonrisa cuando ella aprieta su mano alrededor de la mía. —Cuando el doctor nos dijo que había dos latidos de corazón en tu vientre, entré en estado de shock.

Se ríe ligeramente, el sonido es tan dulce y puro, su mano baja a su estómago y gira.

—Nunca anticipé gemelos, y cuando descubrí que los estábamos teniendo, fui catapultado a un tiempo en el que siempre se mantuvieron enterrado—. Ahora su sonrisa es triste, como la mía. Entonces decido librarnos de la atmósfera desanimada, porque, finalmente, fue un momento maravilloso. —Una vez que había pasado el shock. El doctor nos dijo que podía escuchar dos latidos cardíacos perfectos. Solo así. Dos. Venía del lado izquierdo. —Me río un poco, recordando con perfecta claridad la ingravidez de mi cuerpo en ese momento, porque había un latido que se escuchaba, y ese fue un alivio más allá de ningún otro después del accidente, pero también hubo una sensación de absoluta confusión que vino con eso. —Mi cerebro debe haber funcionado mal, porque todo lo que recuerdo haber pensado era: ¿mi bebé tiene dos corazones? Creo que en verdad lo dije también.

Ginny estalla en carcajadas. El sonido y su clara diversión también me hacen reír. Esto es de lo que se trata. Lo bueno, los recuerdos felices. Sigo cuestionando mi decisión de contener la mierda, pero cuando la veo así, tan alegre y fogosa, ese cuestionamiento queda enmascarado al verla tan contenta.

—Pensaste que era bastante divertido en ese momento, también—. Le lanzo una sonrisa diabólica. —Eres salvaje.

—¿Entonces fue cuando me contaste sobre tu hermano?

Asiento, entrando al estacionamiento del hospital.

—Parecía el momento correcto. Nos bañamos, me echaste encima para siempre, y compartí la historia de mí y de James—. Le doy un guiño. —Entonces nos hicimos venir en la bañera.

—Parece una excelente forma de terminar un día emocionalmente estresante.

Oh, ella no tiene idea.

—Cuando estoy perdido en ti, no hay espacio en mi mente para nada más. Eres el mejor tipo de alivio, Ginny. Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás—. Me tiro en una plaza de aparcamiento y apago el motor, girándome para mirarla. —Siempre que recuerdes eso, tú y yo estaremos bien.

Ella no protesta mi reclamo, ni siquiera me lanza una mirada disgustada. En cambio, se arrastra por el automóvil y se pone en mi regazo. Sus ojos oscuros están brillando, la verdadera alegría reflejándose en mí. Empujando su frente hacia la mía, suspira en mi cara mientras mis manos sostienen su cintura.

—Siempre lo recordaré—, se compromete, y me estremezco, esperando que no haya malinterpretado mi declaración.

—No estaba sugiriendo que debieras renunciar a todos tus recuerdos solo si lo recuerdas.

—Sé que no lo estabas—. Sus manos se posan sobre mis mejillas, su mirada se hunde en la mía. —Pero estás en lo correcto. Tendré que aceptar que he encontrado todos los recuerdos que voy a encontrar, y tú también debes hacerlo, Harry—. Sus palabras son suaves, pacificadoras, y el hecho de que ella tenga razón me impacta dolorosamente. Esa es la realidad de eso. —Tengo las cosas más importantes. Tú y los gemelos. Y mi vida.

Aparto la mirada, un dolor tan intenso me atraviesa, haciéndome estremecer.

—Ginny, no lo hagas.

—Pero estoy en lo cierto—. Fuerza mi rostro hacia el de ella. —No he pensado en nada más que eso. Sé que aquí es donde se supone que debo estar. Contigo y esos dos hermosos niños. El amor que tengo dentro de mí es feroz, y sobre todo me dice que estoy en casa. Puedo sacrificar algunos recuerdos por el bien de ese sentimiento. Necesitas estar conmigo en esto. Continúa contándome las cosas que importan, pero no te rindas cuando no active nada. Te matará con el estrés. Te necesito. Ahora más que nunca.

Joder, tengo un labio tambaleante. ¿Cómo puede estar tan unida? Absorbo cada palabra de ella, pero hay algunas en su declaración que resuenan profundamente. Continúa contándome las cosas que importan.

—Lo haré—. Mi voz está cargada de emoción, y mi cabeza está llena de una desagradable mezcla de vergüenza y determinación. Puede parecer cobarde, pero ignoro lo primero y la beso profundamente, tomando el alivio que encuentro en nuestras intimidades. —Llegaremos tarde—. Le mordisqueé la comisura de la boca y me aparté, abriendo la puerta del coche. —Vamos a conocer a nuestro bebé—. El brillo feliz en sus ojos me saca del borde de algunas confesiones. Es mi trabajo protegerla, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

HG

Está pasando las páginas de su revista a un ritmo épico, diciéndome que no las están leyendo, solo han desnatado. Es algo para mantenerla ocupada mientras esperamos que nos llamen. Algo para ocupar sus manos inquietas. En el momento en que nos sentamos, cualquier apariencia de su calma huyó. Me tiene nervioso. Pongo una mano en su revista, bloqueando el turno de la próxima página.

Ella me mira.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto. Arroja la revista sobre la mesa frente a nosotros, cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar en respiraciones largas y cuidadosamente controladas. —Ginny, nena, ¿qué pasa?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Harry—, prácticamente susurra, haciendo un rápido alcance de la sala de espera. —Todas estas parejas.

Somos una de las seis parejas aquí. Se podría pensar que dada la condición de estas mujeres, les darían algo un poco más cómodo que estas sillas de plástico para sentarse. Con ese pensamiento, cogí a Ginny de la dura silla a mi lado y la puse en mi regazo más cómodo.

—No sigas—, admito, ignorando las miradas interesadas de los otros hombres en la sala de espera.

Deberían sacar una hoja de mi libro. Los culos de sus esposas deben estar entumecidos. El mío no está lejos de eso.

—Todos son muy jóvenes.

Bueno, ay. Ella bien podría haberme pateado en el estómago. Miro a mi alrededor, notando que no está muy lejos de la marca. Con la realización surge otro episodio de duda. Duda. Es una cosa bastarda, puede gustarle a los hombres más confiados y comerlo vivo de adentro hacia afuera. Bueno, no lo voy a dejar. Mi pecho se hincha y mi barbilla se levanta. Y miro a los futuros padres de veintitantos y treinta y tantos, incapaces de detenerme. Podría tener cincuenta, pero soy más hombre que ninguno de ellos.

—Podrían ser más jóvenes, nena, pero tenemos experiencia—. Asiento con decisión.

—Tú quizás sí—. Su rostro está tranquilo, inseguro, y me doy cuenta de mi error en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mierda. Cállate, Potter. —No puedo recordar nada.

Mi cara se suaviza.

—Detente ahora—, ordeno con dureza, odiando el sonido de esta súbita duda en ella también. —Cuando Luna comenzó su trabajo de parto, sabías exactamente qué hacer. Como todo, todavía está dentro de ti—. Levanto su nariz y doy la vuelta al final con la punta de mi dedo. —Empaquétalo.

Ablandándose en mi regazo, ella asiente, agarrando todo mi consuelo con todo lo que tiene. Me doy una bofetada mental, diciéndome que nunca más la deje ver mi incertidumbre. Está a toda máquina.

—Ginevra Potter.

Los dos miramos a través de la sala de espera del doctor para ver a una dama de pelo blanco con cabello violeta y algunas piercings en los oídos. Su mirada es dura, aunque su sonrisa es amistosa.

—Es su turno—. Puse a Ginny en sus pies, palmeando mi bolsillo cuando suena mi teléfono. —Es de la escuela—. Dudo que haya un padre en la tierra cuyo corazón no pierda ni un latido cuando reciben una llamada de la escuela de sus hijos. El mío solo se perdió un centenar. Conecté la llamada, trabajando duro para mantener mi voz estable y mi nivel de estrés fuera del territorio de ataque cardíaco. —¿Hola?

—Señor Potter, es la señora Chilton.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Los niños?

—Todo está bien, señor Potter. No hay de qué preocuparse. —Esas palabras son jodidamente doradas, y asiento con la cabeza hacia la cara preocupada de Ginny, silenciosamente diciéndole que no se estrese.

Soy consciente de que el eco-grafista nos está esperando y le mostramos un dedo indicando que voy a estar solo un momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la llamada?

—Maddie parece haber desarrollado un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Aun así, miro hacia abajo, mis ojos se reducen a rendijas sospechosas. Ginny ladea la cabeza en interrogatorio, así que rápidamente cubro la boquilla de mi teléfono para iluminarla.

—Maddie tiene dolor de cabeza.

—Pero estaba bien esta mañana.

—Sí que lo estaba. También estaba bastante molesta por no poder ir a la ecografía—. Alzo las cejas y le digo a mi encantadora esposa que me ponga al día.

—Oh, la pequeña descarada.

Ella tiene todo el derecho.

—Señora Chilton, ¿puede ponerla al teléfono?

—Por supuesto. Un segundo. —Hay unos pocos crujidos en el fondo, y mientras espero que mi hija fraudulenta se prepare para hablar con su padre, asentí con la cabeza a Ginny. —Anda tú. Estaré allí en dos segundos cuando haya resuelto a nuestra chica.

Ginny niega con la cabeza, consternada, pero con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras desaparece en la habitación. —H…o…l…a—, dice Maddie, sonando como si hubiera tragado ácido y un montón de uñas oxidadas.

Mi niña necesita recordar que no hay mucho que me pase.

—Hola, nena—, la arrullo.

—H...hola papi.

¿Papi? Oh, ella está trabajando mejor que cualquier ganador de un Oscar que haya conocido. Me muevo hacia un lado de la habitación, apoyando un hombro contra la pared.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña?— le sigo el juego, sonriendo como lo hago. —Dile a papá.

—Me duele la panza.

Mis cejas saltan.

—Eso es gracioso. La Sra. Chilton dijo que le dolía la cabeza .

—B... b... ambos—, dice ella.

—Y tener un dolor de cabeza y una barriga adolorida también hace que tu voz sea pobre, ¿verdad? —Silencio. —¿Y bien?

—¡Tengo dolor de garganta también!—, Dice con indignación, cada palabra perfectamente clara.

—Dios mío, estás en un aprieto—. Empujando mi hombro contra la pared, me dirijo a la habitación donde Ginny me está esperando. —Escúchame bien, señorita. ¿Has oído hablar del niño que lloró lobo?

—No.

—Búscalo en Google. No creas que no conozco tu juego, señorita. Tengo que irme. Tu madre me está esperando.

—Quiero ver al nuevo bebé—, se lamenta por la línea, falsamente llorando después. '—No es justo.

—Obtendré fotos—, le aseguro. —Lo prometo—. Realmente, estoy agradecido de que ambos hayan aceptado esta noticia sin grandes dramas. Excepto, por supuesto, enfermedades falsas. —Pequeña, realmente no hay mucho que ver en este momento. Es un cacahuate. Puedes venir al escaneo de veinte semanas, ¿está bien?

—¿De verdad?— El deleite en su voz me aprieta el corazón. —¿Lo prometes?

Sonriendo mientras tomo el mango de la puerta, le doy lo que ella quiere.

—Promesa.— Me meto en la sala, encuentro a Ginny ya en la cama con su camiseta en el sujetador.

—Ahora vuelve a clases, pequeña canalla—. Cuelgo después de que ella se haya despedido y me hayo junto a Ginny, parado al lado de la cama.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No hay problema, Sr. Potter. Nos estábamos armando. La ecografista de cabello violeta aprieta unos botones y aprieta el gel en el abdomen de Ginny. —¿Estamos listos?

Buena pregunta, creo mientras miro el monitor en blanco, sintiendo a Ginny apretar mi mano. Sonrío, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Listos—, digo mientras un fuerte ruido de zumbido llena la habitación. La cabeza de Ginny se inclina hacia un lado para ver la pantalla, mi mano libre se une a la que sostiene la suya.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, la ecografista trabaja en silencio, moviendo el escáner alrededor del estómago de Ginny, mientras mueve los diales y presiona botones, su atención se centra en la pantalla. No recuerdo haber tardado tanto antes. ¿Hay algo mal?

La ansiedad crece dentro de mí, pensamientos tontos corriendo desenfrenados en mi mente. ¿Qué pasa si Ginny leyó mal la prueba? Está haciendo cosas bastante raras últimamente. ¿Podría haber cometido un error? ¿Qué hará si nos dicen que, de hecho, no hay ningún bebé allí? Estará angustiada.

Este embarazo le ha dado una nueva esperanza. No puedo ver que se lo arrebaten. El miedo del tipo más cruel se desliza por mis venas mientras miro desde la pantalla, a la ecografiasta, a Ginny, una y otra vez.

—Allí—. Hay unos pocos clics de botones, y los movimientos del escáner se detienen en el estómago de Ginny. Mis músculos se relajan un poco, y el agarre de Ginny se aprieta alrededor de mi mano. La ecografista apunta a la pantalla, sonriendo. ¿O está frunciendo el ceño? Es difícil de decir por su perfil.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?— Mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Por favor, Dios, dime que todo está bien.

—¿Está bien el bebé?— Escucho a Ginny preguntar a través de mi niebla de pánico.

—Sí, el bebé está bien—. Ella nos mira, medio sonriendo, medio sorprendida. —Y también lo están los otros dos.

Alguien debe haberme empujado con alto voltaje, porque vuelo hacia atrás, haciendo que mis pies se enreden en las patas de una silla cercana.

Extiendo las manos cuando la pared se acerca, solo salvándome de ponerle un nudo a la maldita cosa.

—¿Qué?— Apenas correr algo de voz a través de mi alarmante estado. ¿Los otros dos? ¿Qué quiere decir ella, con los otros dos? Dos más uno. —¿Tres?— La pregunta de una sola palabra es irregular y está rota. —¿T…r…e…s?

—Sí, señor Potter. Tres latidos del corazón perfectos.

¿Qué diablos? Me siento mareado. Necesito sentarme. Pero echo de menos el asiento de la silla, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo que parece despertarme de mi pesadilla. Rápidamente gateo hacia arriba, pero tengo que agarrarme a la pared para estabilizarme, mis piernas son como gelatina.

—¿Tres?

—Mi bebé tiene tres corazones—, pregunta Ginny, y miro hacia ella en la cama, encontrando una sonrisa sucia en su rostro alegre.

Mi cerebro está claramente en rezago, porque todo lo que estoy pensando es que esa es la puta pregunta más estúpida que jamás se haya hecho. Mis grandes ojos saltan de mi esposa a la ecografista, sus caras una imagen de diversión. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan malditamente divertido?

—Yo no y... —Me desvanezco cuando la comprensión comienza a aparecer en mí, y mi cara se llena de disgusto. Me tienen. Están jodidamente jugando conmigo. Si no estuviera tan aliviado, me estaría volviendo loco de furia. Con la mandíbula apretada, siento que mis ojos redondos se encogen lentamente hasta que están hendidos. —Esa es la broma más desafortunada que jamás me hayas jugado—. Encuentro en mí mismo liberar la pared a la que todavía me aferro, todo menos pisar fuerte mi camino hacia la cama mientras Ginny se ríe como la bruja demente que es. —Jodidamente cruel—, agrego, apretujé su cuerpo vibrante en la cama y golpeé mi boca contra la de ella. Eso pronto la calla. Sí, estoy enojado, pero también estoy muy aliviado. Más aliviado que enojado. Alejándome, le frunzo el ceño a su cara alegre. La satisfacción que me devuelve la mirada disminuye mi levedad, tanto, que pronto me devuelvo la sonrisa. —Cree que es divertido, ¿verdad, señora Potter?

Asiente con la cabeza, los restos de su diversión aún son evidentes en risas alegres, cortas y agudas mientras trabaja para calmar su cuerpo desigual.

—No pude resistirme—, se ríe mientras mira a su cómplice. —Gracias.

—Sí, gracias—. Lanzo una mirada juguetona y sucia a través del lecho a la espefialista pícara. —¿Dónde haces una queja por aquí?

Su rostro se cae, y Ginny me golpea el brazo. —No seas malo. Ella solo estaba haciendo lo que le dije.

—Sr. Potter, lo siento si...

Levanto una mano para detener sus palabras y su pánico.

—No te preocupes. Mi esposa tiene un sentido del humor perverso—. Empujo a Ginny en el punto sensible y suave de su cadera, haciéndola sacudirse la cama con un chillido de alegría.

—Pagará por eso, señorita.

—Lo sé—. Su simple respuesta me hace sonreír mientras agarra mi mano. —Pero ahora te sientes mucho mejor con solo tener uno, ¿no es así?

No puedo negarlo. Realmente lo hago, y me castigué por unos momentos por hacer que recurriera a tales tácticas en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor acerca de este embarazo inesperado.

—Me habría acostumbrado a la idea de otros tres—, digo, todo desilusionado. Estoy mintiendo entre dientes, estremeciéndome solo de pensarlo. ¿Otros tres? —Realmente solo hay uno allí, ¿verdad?—, Le pregunté a la bromista de cabello púrpura que estaba frente a mí.

—Solo uno, señor Potter—. Se vuelve a la pantalla. —Lo siento, pero cuando tu esposa mencionó tu primer ecografía con tus mellizos, me hizo reír.— Sonriendo ante el blanco aparato, comienza a rodar la pelota sobre la maquinaria, haciendo clic aquí y allá. —Bebé, singular, se ve perfectamente saludable. Tienes seis semanas de gestación, señora Potter.

—¿No puede decirnos el sexo todavía?— Pregunto, sabiendo muy bien que es demasiado pronto.

—En el escaneo de veinte semanas, tal vez. Dependiendo de la posición del bebé. —La impresora a un lado se abre, escupiendo imágenes de mi bebé.

—No quieres saber, ¿verdad?—, Pregunta Ginny, un poco decepcionada. —¿Por qué?

—Porque si es una niña, necesito tanto tiempo como sea posible para prepararme. Comprar armadura. Para ella y para mí.

—¡Harry!— Me golpea el brazo con un jadeo exasperado, y yo me río entre dientes, precipitándome y tomándola entre mis brazos.

Sonrío, y ella frunce el ceño.

—Nunca te dije esta mañana lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

—Nunca te dije lo guapo que te ves hoy.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Un dios entre los hombres—. La besé con delicadeza. —Y ahora te llevaré a casa y te daré la reina de la filmada de represalia.

Sus ojos se abren, mirando hacia un lado, donde la ecografista está recogiendo las imágenes de la impresora, haciendo un terrible trabajo jugando a ignorar nuestras bromas ligeras. Se está sonriendo con cariño.

—Donde sea, cuando sea, nena.— Ayudo a limpiar su vientre y ponerla de pie, recogiendo las fotos de Mis Cabellos Purpuras antes de guiar a Ginny hacia la puerta. —Espero que estés lista.

—Quizás mas tarde.

¿Huh? Mis pasos tartamudean detrás de ella. ¿Qué quiere decir ella, tal vez más tarde? No necesito preguntar. Mira por encima de su hombro, formando una sonrisa definida.

—Voy a hacer yoga y luego tomar un café con Romi.

—No lo creo.— Está listo antes de que pueda detenerlo, mi declaración es hostil, mi ego se apaga.

Pone los ojos en blanco y continúa su camino hacia la salida. Es condescendiente como el infierno, y solo sirve para irritarme más.

—No vas a ir al yoga—. Necesito controlarme antes de que me dé una bofetada.

Debería saber ahora que exigirle que no haga algo solo la hace estar más decidida a hacerlo, aunque sea para demostrar algo, sea lo que sea. Acabamos de compartir un momento encantador. Había planeado llevármela a nuestra casa y darle esa follada de represalia, y luego recoger a los niños de la escuela juntos. Está arruinando todos mis planes. Y además de eso, ahora está embarazada. Aún más frágil. Aún más delicada. El yoga es una idea estúpida.

Además, no la voy a dejar fuera de mi jodida vista.

—De ninguna manera, Ginny.

—Vete a la mierda, Harry.— Empuja a través de las puertas a la luz del sol, dejándome una pila de hombres erizados y tensos de pie como un idiota en la entrada del hospital.

—¡No vas a ir!— Grito, obteniendo miradas de asombro de muchos transeúntes. Gruñí a cada uno de ellos antes de salir, murmurando y maldiciendo en voz baja. —¡Ginny!

—No estoy discutiendo contigo—, le grita por encima del hombro. —Así que bien puedes renunciar. Iré. Fin de la discusión.

¿Fin de la discusión?

—Esa es mi línea— ladré infantilmente, atrapándola y bloqueando su camino a la puerta del pasajero. Empujo mi espalda contra el auto mientras ella me mira cansadamente. —No creo que el yoga sea una buena idea en tu condición.

—He consultado con el doctor. De hecho, es una muy buena idea.

Maldita sea. Bien entonces.

—No creo que debas andar por tu cuenta.

—No estaré sola. Estaré con Romi.

Mis labios se enderezan. Ella podría estar con cualquier persona. Pero no estará conmigo.

—Yo también iré. Veré tu sesión, y sigues diciendo que quieres que conozca a esta nueva amiga de todos modos.

—No.— Trata de alcanzar la manija de la puerta, pero la cubro con ambas manos. —Harry, deja de ser tan jodidamente irrazonable.

—Cuida tú maldita boca! No me hagas darte la cuenta regresiva, mujer. No me superes

—¿Y qué me harás en el medio del estacionamiento del hospital?— Se ríe, pensando que tiene la sartén por el mango. No lo tiene.

—Me probaste una vez en este mismo aparcamiento—, le informo. —Lo hice entonces, y lo haré ahora.

—¿Hacer qué?—, Pregunta, cruzando los brazos sobre sus preciosas tetas.

Empujo mi cara cerca de la de ella y sonrío por dentro en su cara. No se mueve ni una pulgada, cuadrándose hacia mí.

—Te arrojaré sobre mi hombro, te daré una palmada en ese hermoso trasero tuyo, hundiré mis dedos en tu coño caliente y te prepararé hasta que explotes en el aire frente a todas estas personas encantadoras—. Le di una forzada, sonrisa satisfecha, y me da un grito ahogado. Espera, ¿ella lo recuerda?

—¡No te atreverías!— No lo hizo. Su jadeo es de shock, no de recuerdo.

No me derrota. No estoy más allá de recordársela.

—Puto y sí lo hice. ¿Me estás desafiando? —Quiero que ella lo haga. Quiero que me desafíe doblemente. Triplemente desafiándome.

—Voy a conocer a Romi—.' Sus pequeñas fosas nasales se encendieron peligrosamente.

—No puedes mantenerme clavada a tu lado para siempre.

—Incorrecto—. Casi me río. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado este tonto juego de poder. —Vienes a casa conmigo, y esa filmada de represalia se acaba de cambiar a una filmada apocalíptica. Así que ahí.

Otro jadeo.

—¡Eres un simio!

Me rasco las axilas en una especie de confirmación patética.

—Viejas noticias, señorita.

—¡Urghhh!— Se da vuelta y se marcha. No llega muy lejos. Colocándola sobre mi hombro con cuidado, la llevé al coche, deslizando mi mano más allá del dobladillo de su falda y por el interior de su muslo. —¡Harry!

—¿Qué, cariño?— Mis dedos se deslizan más allá de la costura de sus bragas y se sumergen fácilmente en ella.

Está empapada. Incluso hirviendo de furia por mí, está empapada. Sonrío, satisfecho. Nada ha cambiado realmente. Se inclina sobre mi hombro, con un gemido roto, como si estuviera tratando de contenerlo, tratando de ocultar lo excitada que está. Solo alimenta mi fuego.

—No pelees conmigo, Ginny— Me detengo en el coche, abriendo la puerta. Estás desperdiciando una energía valiosa. Manteniendo mis dedos sumergidos en su calor, la llevo al asiento del pasajero, arrodillándome junto al coche cuando lo hago. —Relájate, cariño—. Camino de rodillas, más cerca de ella, y retiro mis dedos lentamente, mirando su pecho expandirse y sus ojos se abren. Y luego los llevo de vuelta, poniendo peso detrás de mí, logrando la profundidad máxima. Ella puede estar empujándome mentalmente, pero su dulce coño tiene otras ideas, arrastrándome con avidez más profundo, los músculos de su cavidad masajeándome los dedos fácilmente. —¿Te gusta eso, nena?

—No juegas limpio, Potter.

—Lo hago. Y a ti. Te gusta. ¿Sabes? —Me retiro y me adelanto, mis propios sonidos de placer llenan el automóvil y se mezclan con los de ella. —Dime.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, ojos llenos de necesidad. Sacrifico mi necesidad de una respuesta verbal cuando coloca una mano sobre la mía entre sus muslos y comienza a trabajar conmigo para llevarla al clímax. Su espalda se arquea contra el asiento y se pone tensa, su clítoris comienza a palpitar bajo la yema de mí pulgar. Se viene en silencio, pero vaya, temblando a raíz de su orgasmo, con los párpados pesados. Estoy tan cautivado por la vista, me olvido de lo que nos trajo a este momento. Hasta que ella habla.

—Todavía voy a ir al yoga—, respira, y se queda inmóvil en el asiento.

Me río un poco por lo bajo, soltando mis dedos de sus muslos apretados y tomándome mi tiempo lamiendo sus dulces jugos mientras mira.

—No vas.

Sus labios se tuercen, sus ojos se vuelven traviesos. Luego, trago saliva rápidamente cuando ella acaricia mis vaqueros, agitando mi furiosa polla aún más. Sonríe cuando me solidifico de pies a cabeza, inhalando.

—Más tarde, voy a llenar mis tetas en mantequilla de maní y vas a lamer todo.

—Te dejo y te recojo—, chillo, descansando mi mano sobre la de ella antes de que mi pene se abriera paso a través de mis jeans. ¿Cómo sabía que esa era su carta bajo la manga? No lo sé, pero no estoy discutiendo. Puedo matar el tiempo en el club. Realmente debería mostrar mi cara allí, de todos modos.

Su rostro se ilumina, satisfecho, mientras me deja caer.

—Apúrate entonces. Me has retrasado—. Bajando la falda, me hace pasar de nuevo para que pueda cerrar la puerta. Parece que me acaban de embaucar.

Como si hubiera aprendido de nuevo que para obtener lo que quiere, tiene que atraparme en mis momentos más débiles, como sobornarme con mantequilla de maní y sus tetas. Mi plan acaba de ser contraproducente, y cuando ella no puede retener su sonrisa mientras doy vuelta al auto, mis ojos ardiendo a través del parabrisas, estoy seguro de que definitivamente he sido embaucado.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña pizca de razón dentro de mí me dice que lo deje ir. Ella está en lo correcto. Por mucho que quiera, siento que necesito hacerlo, no puedo tenerla clavada en mí por toda la eternidad. Tiene que reconstruir otras partes de su vida. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a las crisis nerviosas mientras ella lo hace.


	51. CAPITULO 51

**CAPITULO 51**

GINNY

Cuando Harry se detiene en la acera, suelta mi cinturón, girando para ponerme en su punto de mira.

—Ten cuidado—, advierte. —Y te recogeré en este punto exacto en un par de horas.

—Está bien.— Apenas contengo mi mirada mientras me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla. —Hasta pronto—. Cerré la puerta y troté al otro lado de la carretera.

—¡No corras!—, Grita mientras me giro para mirarlo desde el otro lado de la carretera. —Podría sacudir al bebé—. Me río. El hombre es un loco. Veo a Romi en la calle cerca de Elsie y me saludo mientras me dirijo hacia allí. Me toma en un gran abrazo.

—¿Tu esposo te está esperando?

Salgo de su abrazo y miro por encima de mi hombro, viendo a Harry aún al borde de la acera.

—Probablemente esté verificando que entre al edificio sin herirme—, bromeo, devolviendo mi atención a Romi cuando eventualmente se aleja. —Se preocupa por mí, y ahora se preocupará aún más.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabamos de llegar del hospital—. Tomo la imagen escaneada de mi bolso y la sostengo, y sus ojos azules se posan en ella. No entiendo la reacción que esperaba, sus ojos adoptan una actitud triste. Mi orgullosa sonrisa cae.

—¿Romi?— Oh, mierda.

Me mira, un poco vacía.

—Lo siento—. Se da la sacudida a la vida.

—¿Qué pasa?— Rápidamente me deshago de la imagen, preocupada.

—Estoy siendo tonta. Es solo que no puedo tener hijos por mí misma.

—Oh Dios mío.— Me pateo fuerte, moviéndome para darle un abrazo. —Lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa. Tampoco es mía, de hecho. Solo una rara cosa genética que realmente no pueden explicar. —Acepta mi oferta de consuelo y me devuelve mi apretón. —Mi ex me culpó, de ahí sus prácticos puños—. Me estremezco.

—Qué idiota.— Apartándome, aparto un mechón mojado de su mejilla, y ella sonríe tristemente. —Estás más feliz sin él, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Mi trabajo está yendo bien, y ya se habla de un ascenso. Las cosas realmente no podrían ir mejor.

—Eso es fabuloso.

—Oye, de hecho, tengo una cita más tarde—, me dice, con un brillo emocionado en los ojos. —Necesito un vestido. ¿Te apetece un viaje rápido a las tiendas después del yoga para ayudarme a elegir?

—Claro—. No lo dudo. Ella me necesita. Llamaré a Harry y se lo haré saber. Él estará bien.

—Felicidades por el bebé, Ginny—. Romi me da un codazo en el hombro y me da una sonrisa genuina. —Claramente eres muy feliz.

—Central de nueves meses de suavidad de Harry—, digo sin pensar, frunciendo el ceño como lo hago.

—Suena como un lugar increíble para estar.

—No tienes idea.


	52. CAPITULO 52

**CAPITULO 52**

Para un martes por la tarde, el club está agitado. Deambulo por el área de recepción, saludando a la gente a medida que avanzo. Todos parecen sorprendidos de verme. ¿O se están preguntando dónde está Ginny?

Estoy yendo hacia arriba cuando Sam llama.

—Hola—, respondo.

—Pastillas para dormir. ¿Dónde puedo obtenerlos? —Suena desesperado.

Sonrío, escuchando el cansancio en su voz.

—¿Me parezco aún distribuidor local?— Ron me ve a mitad de camino escaleras arriba, con sorpresa en su rostro, también, antes de dar un giro y flanquearme en mi camino hacia arriba. Señalo mi teléfono y vocalizo 'Sam', lo que hace que Ron sonría con una sonrisa de mierda.

—No es buena idea dejarse llevar cuando hay un bebé cerca'. 'Maldita sea, nunca he estado tan cansado. Estoy caminando muerto. Y Luna se convirtió en una mujer demonio.

Recuerdo esos días con demasiado cariño, aunque teníamos que lidiar con dos. No lo señalo. Sam no lo apreciaría. En cambio, hago algo que cualquier compañero decente haría. Después de todo, un poco de práctica y refrescar mis habilidades probablemente me haría bien, y Ginny se deleitará con eso, estoy seguro.

—Oye, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría Luna por dejarnos tener a Betty por la noche para que ustedes dos puedan recuperar algo de sueño?

—Argh, amigo, ¿tú harías eso?— Suena más alegre, así solo, con la promesa de un tiempo de inactividad.

—Estará bien.

—¿No deberías preguntarle primero?— Pregunto, recordando la primera vez que dejamos a los mellizos para tener una cita.

Ginny estaba bien, sin embargo. Fui yo quien estaba inquieto. Llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras con Ron, irrumpiendo en el piso del gimnasio. Señalo la oficina de Ginny y él asiente con la cabeza, levantando un dedo para indicar que estará allí en un chasquido.

—Créeme, estará bien—, Sam me asegura. —Y si ella no lo es, entonces vendré y me quedaré contigo.

Me río, abriéndome paso en la oficina de Ginny. Encuentro a Cherry sentada en la silla de Ginny, y mi risa se desvanece. Se ve mal. Solo hay una mujer que pertenece a esa silla.

—Habla con Luna y vuelve a hablar conmigo.

—Estaremos allí a las siete a más tardar—, contesta, y cuelga.

—Oh, hola—. Cherry me mira, mirando por encima de mi hombro. —¿Ginny no vino?

—No—, confirmo, dirigiéndome al escritorio de mi esposa.

Escalo la superficie, notando muchas cosas fuera de lugar. El bolígrafo está en el lado equivocado, el tapete del mouse es diferente y las bandejas de entrada y salida están torcidas. Perfectamente ordenado, pero todavía torcido. Ginny no los tenía así, metidos pulcramente en la esquina trasera. No es que mi esposa lo sepa.

—¿Puedo traerte algo de tomar?— Cherry se levanta, tocando un montón de papeles en el borde del escritorio para ponerlos en orden.

—Un agua, gracias—. Me tiro en la silla ahora vacante y escaneo la habitación mientras Cherry hace su salida silenciosa. Se siente vacía. Carente de vida. Me recliné y apreté mi codo contra el brazo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre mi mejilla, pensativo. Y sonrío. Un nuevo bebé.

—¿De qué estás sonriendo?—, Pregunta Ron, acechando hacia el escritorio. Se me ocurre en este momento que uno de mis amigos más antiguos está en la oscuridad en las revelaciones de los últimos días.

—Voy a ser padre—. Lo digo con estabilidad, y estoy orgulloso de mí mismo por eso.

—Ya eres un padre, estúpido hijo de puta—. Se deja caer en la silla frente a mí. —Pensé que era Ginny quien perdió la memoria.

Si alguien más hubiera dicho eso, los habría vencido en negro y azul. Pero este es Ron. Él me ganaría negro y azul.

—De nuevo—, agregué. —Voy a ser padre otra vez.

El blanco de sus ojos se expande.

—¿Qué?

—Ginny está embarazada.

Veo la risa burbujeando desde los dedos de sus pies y espero que llegue a su boca y sacuda todo el maldito club. Pero él no se ríe. De alguna manera, él lo contiene, aunque veo su diversión clara como el día.

—¿Fue planeado?

Le lanzo un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—Estúpida pregunta, Ron. ¿Qué tipo sano de cincuenta años se ofrecería voluntario para eso, por el amor de Dios?

Sus enormes hombros saltan casualmente.

—Lo hubiera hecho, me había pasado la oportunidad.

Eso me calla. Y me hace encogerme. Nunca le pregunté a Ron sobre su pasado, y él nunca se ofreció como voluntario. Algo dentro de mí, tal vez precaución, me advirtió que no lo hiciera. A menudo me he preguntado si hubiera querido tener hijos si hubiera encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Y él acaba de responder eso. No debería sorprenderme. Él es genial con los gemelos, siempre lo ha sido. Como una papilla adoptada, en cierto modo.

—¿Alguna vez hubo una señora Ron?—, Le pregunto.

Él sonríe su gran sonrisa de dientes blancos con su firma de oro.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto en preguntar, muchacho?

Me río interiormente.

—Tal vez las vibraciones hostiles que tuve en cualquier momento que alguna vez pensé en curiosear.

—Hubo una mujer una vez—. Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada. —Ciertamente no es nada.

Me inclino hacia adelante en mi silla, intrigado.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Quién?

Me mira por unos segundos, claramente preguntándose si debería decirme.

—No importa ahora. Está muerta. Fin de la historia. —Claramente él ha decidido no hacerlo.

Suspiro, trazando mentalmente mis avances, cómo puedo sacarle la información.

—¿Antes de conocerte?— Su mirada es mortal. —Déjalo caer.

—¿Qué pasa si no?

—Encara las consecuencias.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Suéltalo, implacable hijo de puta—, advierte, la amenaza en su rostro no es broma, pero algo me dice que realmente quiere compartir.

Sin embargo, hago lo que me dicen, incluso si mi mente está girando, rebobinando a través de los años, todo el camino de regreso cuando mi tío me tomó bajo su protección. Ron estaba allí entonces, el mejor amigo de mi tío. De hecho, él siempre ha sido... ahí. Tarareo para mí mismo, atormentando mi cerebro. La conozco. Es por eso que está siendo cauteloso y reacio.

Memorizo a todas las mujeres que solían frecuentar La Mansión regularmente mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, por lo que parecen años, sus ojos oscuros, los míos curiosos. Y luego él toma aliento para hablar.

—Enamorarse de la chica de tu mejor amigo no es ideal. — Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos.

¿La chica de su mejor amigo? El tío Sirius era lo mejor...

La realización me golpea como una gran bola de demolición.

—¿Romilda? — Dejo escapar, mi corazón se lleva la segunda sorpresa del día, excepto que esta no es una broma enferma. Él asiente con la confirmación. Joder. ¿Romilda?

¿Cómo lo ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo?

—Ron, no sé qué decir—. Lo observó todo, cerca, Romilda, yo y el tío Sirius, el miserable triángulo amoroso y toda la tragedia que lo acompañaba. Y los años que siguieron, Romilda constantemente buscándome, yendo a épocas épicas para tratar de ganarme. ¿Cómo el hizo eso? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Aguantarlo?

—No digas nada y sigue adelante—, advierte, obviamente viendo mi mente a toda marcha.

Todo este tiempo, ¿ha estado enamorado de Romilda? Y nunca lo supe ¿Nunca lo vi?

—¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que es tan destructivo?— Pregunto, desconcertado.

Él me mira como si fuera estúpido.

—Pregúntele a tu esposa.

Me voy a sentar donde voy, yendo y viniendo a través de los años, buscando cualquier pista extraña. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que había millones. Su calma con ella. Sus intentos ocasionales de defender sus acciones. Su enojo cuando perdió la trama todas esas veces. Él no estaba del todo enojado con ella por lo que me estaba haciendo. Pero lo que ella también se estaba haciendo a sí misma.

—No se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere que lo ayuden—, dice, extrañamente con reminiscencias. —Querías que te ayudaran.

—Mierda, Ron—, respiro, levantando un poco las manos. Entonces algo se me ocurre. Ella se queda con él, ha estado por semanas. —¿Por qué te torturas así y qué demonios piensa Elsie? Espera, ¿qué piensa Romilda? ¿Ella sabe cómo te sientes?

—Cómo me sentí. Y no, ella no lo hizo y no lo hace. Tampoco tu tío. ¿Crees que quería agregar al alboroto que eras tú, ella y él? Y dejé de amarla cuando dejó de amarse a sí misma. Y la razón por la que se queda conmigo es porque puede hacerme menos daño de lo que ella puede hacerte.

—Yo...

—Te lo guardarás para ti—. El tono de Ron es tan amenazante como amenazante cuando se levanta de su asiento. —Es historia.

—Por supuesto—. No necesita decírmelo dos veces. —¿Qué hay de Romilda? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará contigo?

—Hasta que esté de nuevo en pie.

El hombre es un santo disfrazado.

—¿Y qué hay de Elsie?

—Ella tiene una mierda de terapia holística que quiere probar con Romilda—. Mira hacia atrás, rodando los ojos. —¿Quién sabe? Podría enderezarla.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él, y me siento allí solo en la habitación silenciosa por un largo tiempo, tratando de entender esta noticia. La verdad es que no puedo. No importa cuánto tiempo intente enfocar mi mente en ello. Tantos años para ser evaluados, demasiadas ocasiones en la historia para ser analizados para encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

No encontraré nada. Ron hizo un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos por Romilda y al resto del mundo. Él se pone al final de la pila cada vez. No es correcto. Saco mi teléfono, encuentro el número que bloqueé, lo desbloqueo y marque, y en el momento en que escucho su voz, me pica la piel y me siento fuera de la silla, paseando por la oficina.

—Tienes que salir de la ciudad, Romilda—, le digo sin rodeos.

—¿Harry?

—Sí. Necesitas irte.

Hay una pausa, y luego un suspiro.

—¿Cómo está Ginny?

—No te llamé para hablar sobre mi esposa. Te llamé para decirte que te vayas de la ciudad.

—No puedo ir a ninguna parte, Harry. Estoy en la ruina.

Mis pies se detienen cuando recuerdo que Ron me dijo lo mismo. Ella no tiene a dónde ir. No hay lugar para quedarse. Entonces se está aprovechando de Ron, y Ron nunca dirá que no.

—Envíeme los detalles de tu cuenta—, ordeno. —Transferiré algo de dinero, y luego te irás. ¿Me oyes? — Ron esperó décadas para conocer a una mujer. Ahora ha conocido a una, y no voy a tener a esta perra venenosa arruinando lo que podría ser un felices para siempre. —¿Me escuchas?

—Te escucho—, susurra, su falta de argumento es enloquecedor. Porque es tan egoísta. No se preocupa por Ron. O por mí. Ella se preocupa por ella misma.

—Lo haré ahora. Envíame tus datos—. Cuelgo, y en los dos pasos que tardo en volver al escritorio de Ginny para iniciar sesión en mi cuenta bancaria, sus datos llegan a mi teléfono.

Me río una risa incrédula. No perdió el tiempo. Unos pocos clics le envían cien centavos a su manera. No hablamos de números, pero quiero que tenga lo suficiente para asegurarme de que nunca tendrá que regresar. Descansando en mi silla, miro la pantalla mientras me despido del mejor dinero que he gastado.

Mi teléfono zumba en el escritorio, y miro hacia abajo para ver dos llamadas perdidas de Ginny. Con el corazón en la garganta, voy a llamarla, pero veo una alerta de correo de voz.

Hago clic en el ícono y acerco mi celular a mi oído para escuchar su mensaje.

—He intentado llamarte dos veces y me estás ignorando—, dice. —Todavía estoy con Romi. ¡Lo pasé muy bien! Fuimos a una tienda y le compramos un vestido nuevo para una cita que tiene esta noche. No pudimos encontrar zapatos, pero tengo el par perfecto, así que vamos a recoger a los niños y nos llevara a casa. Ella está conduciendo, así que no entres en pánico. Te encontraré en casa.

Mi reacción instintiva es llamarla y ponerla en claro sobre algunas cosas. Pero, de alguna manera, me detengo. Respiro y me relajo en mi silla, cerrando los ojos. Se reportó. Está bien, y está recogiendo a los niños. Debería dejarla hacer eso. Debo dejar que ella haga eso. Necesita hacer eso. Solo me obligo a guardar mi teléfono cuando alguien entra. Cherry con mi agua. La llevó lo suficiente.

Sonríe, toda brillante y dispuesta, mientras camina hacia mí, un balance definitivo y deliberado en sus caderas. Y si no me equivoco, ha deshecho un botón extra en su camisa desde que se fue a buscar mi agua. Mis ojos suspicaces la siguen hasta el pie del escritorio de Ginny, donde posa su trasero en el costado, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—¿Algo más?— Prácticamente ronronea.

Suspiro. Es hora de ponerla en su lugar.

—Cherry—, empiezo, y sonríe más brillante, sus ojos cayendo por mi torso. —Déjame explicarte algo.

—Umm-hmmm—, tararea, comenzando a mordisquear su labio inferior.

—Si mi esposa te atrapa mirándome así, te estarás ahogando en tus tacones.

Mis palabras parecen tener cero impactos, sus ojos se arrastran por mi frente hasta que me mira.

—¿Y qué tal si me atrapas mirándote así? — Estoy sorprendido por su audacia. —Lo acabo de hacer.

—¿Y?

Me inclino hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Sus ojos brillan más por mi cercanía.

—Y creo que eres valiente—, respondo, con la voz baja. —Y también eres estúpida.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Nadie obtiene lo que quiere siendo reservado.

—Estás despedida.

Sus ojos se abren.

—¿Qué?

—Dije, estás despedida—. Sonrío, una sonrisa ardiente, una que la golpearía en el trasero si ella no estuviera allí en estado de shock.

—No puedes despedirme—, escupió indignada.

Me río, sentándome en mi silla.

—Simplemente le faltaste el respeto a mi esposa, que también es tu jefe. ¿Crees que la olvidaría por ti?— Me río, una risa una cruel. —Déjame darte un consejo para que sigas tu camino.

Se desliza desde el escritorio, el rechazo hace que sus mejillas se vuelvan rojas, pero no con ira, sino más bien con vergüenza.

—¿Qué?

—Si quisieras aprender a ser sexy y seductora, deberías haber pasado más tiempo admirando a mi esposa que a mí. Adiós.

Indignación. Está salpicada en toda su cara.

—Pero eras dueño de La Mansión.

La miro como si fuera estúpida, porque lo es.

—Vete—, gruño todo antes de voltear mi tapa. Sabiamente, toma nota de mi enojo, rápidamente camina hacia la puerta. Su regalo de despedida es una mirada sucia lanzada sobre su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza bruta.

Mujer estúpida.

Mi teléfono suena otra vez, y rápidamente lo agarro y respondo mientras me paro y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Hola, nena.— Espero grandes elogios por dejarla hacer sus cosas de chicas y no llamarla.

—¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Potter?

Me detengo en medio de la oficina, atormentando mi cerebro por lo que podría haber hecho. Recurro a preguntar, ya que no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué hice?

—¡No me devolviste la llamada! ¡Todo lo que sigo recibiendo es tu mensaje de voz! —Es salvaje, frenética, y sonrío con una mayor sonrisa.

—Ooh, cariño, ¿te preocupaste por mí?— Bienvenido a mi mundo, señorita.

—Un poco—, Suspira por la línea. No puedo evitar una profunda satisfacción.

—Mi teléfono debe haber dejado de funcionar—, le digo, siguiendo mi camino. Estoy pensando que probablemente no sea prudente decirle que estaba hablando por teléfono con Romilda.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el club—. La escucho erizarse al mencionar que estoy aquí, solo, sin ella. Puse su mente en reposo. —Acabo de despedir a Cherry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dios mío, ¿ella te hizo un pase? ¡La perra astuta!

—Bueno, ya sabes. Tu esposo es un dios entre los hombres. No puedo culparla.

—Eres intolerable.

—Y yo te amo también. ¿Dónde estás?

—Ahora en casa. Acabo de ver a Romi fuera, y los niños están en el trampolín.

—Estoy en camino—. Cuelgo y corro hacia mi auto, sintiendo que han pasado años en lugar de horas desde que los vi.


	53. CAPITULO 53

CAPITULO 53

Al llegar al camino de entrada, escucho a los niños antes de verlos, sus gritos de alegría me llegan desde el jardín, los resortes del trampolín se vuelven locos. Corro a la casa en busca de Ginny para poder absorber algunos de los elogios que me debe. La encuentro sentada en la isla en la cocina mirando hacia abajo. Mis pasos que se acercan no la distraen, se encuentra absorta. Me doy cuenta de lo que está cautivando su atención: la imagen de nuestro nuevo bebé. La yema del dedo está siguiendo los bordes del papel. Sus ojos se ven un poco soñadores. Odio molestarla.

—Boo—, le susurró al oído, y su palma golpea su pecho cuando se gira.

Voltea su taburete y me mira ferozmente tirando de mi camisa hacia adelante.

—La próxima vez que te llame, llámame, Potter.

—Joder, eres sexy cuando estás cabreada.

Su ceño fruncido se convierte en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces bésame.

—¿Qué dices, nena?

No hay dudas

—Por favor.

Me abalancé, la levanté del taburete a la isla y deslumbré por completo sus huesos.

—Dios, ¿hay algún lugar donde prefiera estar?

—Nop. Solo pega mi boca a la tuya y déjanos terminar con eso. —Es como los mejores vinos, y yo soy un experto en ese vino.

—Abre las piernas—. Se abren y me muevo, nuestras bocas locas se unen a la otra. Esto es lo que sucede cuando estamos separados demasiado tiempo. Inanición. No puedo tener suficiente de ella.

—Harry—, jadea, su voz llena de advertencia, aunque su implacable lengua no se detiene. —Los niños.

Estoy a punto de decir que los joderé, dejándome llevar un poco conmigo mismo. Pero, en cambio, y muy a regañadientes, me separo de sus labios antes de dar un paso más y empujarla de regreso a la isla.

—¿Les has enseñado la imagen?'

—No claro que no. Quería esperarte.

—Durante la cena, ¿o ahora?— La verdad sea dicha, quiero hacerlo ahora. Estoy emocionado.

—Ahora.

Sonrío, sabiendo que lo leyó en mis ojos mientras la ayudo a bajar.

—¿Encontraste los zapatos para tu amiga?

—Sí, una combinación perfecta para el vestido. Aguantó todo el tiempo que pudo para conocerte, pero llegaría tarde a su cita si esperaba más.

—Será en otra ocasión—. Intento no parecer demasiado casual. Sé cuánto significa para ella esta nueva amiga. Necesito al menos fingir que me importa. —¿Tal vez cuando te deje caer en el yoga?

—Ella te amará, y tú a ella.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Soy el maldito Señor de la Mansión. —Le echo un guiño descarado, encuentro mi paso y nos lleva al jardín. El crujir del trampolín con cada salto crece a medida que caminamos, mi sonrisa crece con él, hasta que aparece a la vista y veo a mi niño y a mi niña que saltan arriba y abajo, riendo. Y hay otra persona. —¿Quién es?—, Le pregunto, mis ojos se posaron en la mujer, su cabello oscuro ondeando en el aire y alrededor de su rostro.

—Oh—. Ginny parece sorprendida, pero no preocupada. —Esa es Romi. Salió a decir adiós a los niños. Pensé que ya se había ido.

Sonrío a la espalda de la mujer.

—Está demasiado vestida para jugar en un trampolín.

—Ella tiene algo de energía. ¿Por qué está usando su vestido nuevo?—, Pregunta Ginny, la confusión ahora se arrastra en su tono.

Miro el número de encaje negro, algo incómodo se posó sobre mí, un peso en mis hombros que no puedo sacudir. Mis pies se ralentizan a medida que nos acercamos. Junto con mi corazón.

Y luego se detiene por completo cuando la mujer se vuelve hacia nosotros. Es un momento en el tiempo cuando creo que sé lo que estoy viendo, pero está más allá de mi comprensión, a mi cerebro le toma un momento ponerse al día. Pero en el momento en que veo sus profundos ojos azules, no hay dudas. Se ven tan preocupados como recuerdo, y cuando ella me mira, se llenan de odio.

—Oh, mierda.

Ha cambiado el color de su cabello. La rubia se ha ido, reemplazado por un áspero tono caoba que no se adapta a su complexión. Siempre ha sido pálida, pero ahora se ve sin sangre. Cruel. Sin emociones

—Lavander—. El shock y el miedo me han paralizado.

¿Por qué no sabía que ella había sido liberada de la institución? ¡Deberíamos habernos jodido! Necesito sacar a mis hijos de ese trampolín, lejos de ella y sus garras asesinas y jodidas, pero no puedo moverme.

—Qué sorpresa.— Camina hacia la red alrededor de los bordes del trampolín, metiendo los dedos por los agujeros para aferrarse, un poco sin aliento, pero sus palabras son tan claras como el día. —Encantada de verte, Harry.

—¿Lavander?—, Pregunta Ginny, confundida. —Esta es Romi. ¿Se conocen?— Ginny me suelta y da unos pasos hacia atrás.

No me atrevo a apartar la mirada de la mujer que casi me envió a la tumba dos veces. Mis hijos están a unos metros de ella, sus rebotes ahora se están desacelerando, también, su instinto les dice que algo no está bien. Maldita sea, ¿cómo sucedió esto? La nueva amiga de Ginny, con la que ha estado haciendo yoga todas estas semanas, tomando café e yendo de compras, es mi asesina ex esposa? Trago saliva, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. Es el resultado de un poco de enojo, pero sobre todo, es miedo.

Necesito jugar mis cartas bien. No darles a los niños nada de qué preocuparse. Joder imposible cuando me enfrento a esta mujer. Sé hasta qué punto ella irá para arruinarme.

Lavander mira a Ginny, con una sonrisita sagaz en sus labios.

—Oh, ¿Se refiere que de todas las cosas que recuerdas, se olvidó mencionarme?— Sus fríos ojos vuelven a mi forma inmóvil. Mis venas se congelan. —Oh, Harry, tienes el hábito de dejar a tu ex esposa fuera de tu lista de prioridades. Y a tu hija muerta.

Ginny jadea, y me obligo a enfrentarla. Se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y su rostro se retrocede en agonía. Luego grita. Y me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Está recordando.

—Ginny, nena—. Voy a ella, atrapándola mientras cae de rodillas.

—¡No!— Solloza. —¡No, no, no!— Comienza a tirar de su cabello, desquiciada e inconsolable. —¡Hazlo parar! ¡No quiero saber!

—Oh, Jesús—. Lucho contra mis lágrimas, rugiendo hacia el cielo, rogando por alguien allí arriba para que pare esta locura.

Estoy desgarrado, necesito consolar a mi esposa mientras es atacada con cada pequeño detalle de nuestra historia de una vez, las presas se abren e inundan su frágil cerebro; pero hay una mujer psicótica a unos metros de distancia en el trampolín con mis hijos. Sé de lo que es capaz. Sé el odio que alberga por mí. Gritando, me alejo de Ginny para enfrentar a mi némesis. La sonrisa de Lavander es más amplia. Enferma. Fea. Los niños están mirando a su madre, sorprendido y confundido por su histérica.

Al abrir mis brazos, trago mi miedo, trabajando para mantener mi rostro firme y fuerte. Ellos necesitan verme fuerte.

—Niños, vengan con papá.

Ambos dan un paso adelante, pero antes de que puedan ir más lejos, Lavander les pone un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus hombros, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Se estremecen, sus ojos giran ahora, pero no luchan. Estoy tan orgulloso de que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantener la calma.

—Están bastante felices aquí con la tía Lavander, ¿verdad, chicos?— Besa sus dos cabezas a la vez, con su mirada puesta en mí. —Adorable, Harry. Realmente adorable ¡Y ahora tienes otro en el camino! Que emocionante para ti. Otra adición a tu familia perfecta. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería nuestra Rosie si hubiera llegado a esta edad? ¿Si no la hubieras matado?

El dolor que me atraviesa es insoportable. Me produce arcadas físicas y el estómago se me revuelve malignamente. Los niños permanecen en silencio, inmóviles, pero el choque en sus caras es innegable. Solo necesito alejarlos de ella.

—Lavander—. Mantengo mi tono nivelado y seguro, dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos hacia el trampolín. —No quieres lastimar a mis hijos. No eres malvada. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

—Por supuesto que no quiero lastimarlos—. Se ríe, casi histéricamente. Sea lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo en esa sala psiquiátrica, todo este tiempo está seguro como la mierda no la ha reparado.

—Entonces tómame—, le digo. —Donde quiera que quieras ir. Hablaremos. Ver si podemos resolver esto.

—¿Puedes traer a Rosie de regreso?

—Nadie puede devolver a Rosie, Lavander—. Llegué al pie del trampolín, pasando mis dedos a través de la red, acercando mi cara. Veo que el odio en sus ojos se amplifica. —Tómame. Quieres lastimarme. Ellos no merecen sufrir por mis errores.

Dolorosamente, reconozco en silencio que de todos modos, mis hijos van a sufrir aquí. No hay escapatoria. O esta mujer lunática los lastimará, e iré a los confines de la tierra para evitar eso, o ella me hará daño, y eso a su vez los lastimará. No puedo ganar. Pero este último es el menor de dos males. Estoy entre el diablo y el mar azul profundo.

—No, Harry—. La voz de Ginny viene de la nada, tirando de mis ojos hacia la izquierda. Está mirando a Lavander, con ojos turbios, y sé que es porque toda la locura que acaba de llenar su cabeza la ha hecho así. La hice de esa manera. —Ya ha intentado matarte dos veces.

—¿La tercera es la vencida?— Sonríe Lavander.

—No estás teniendo la oportunidad otra vez.— La cabeza de Ginny comienza a temblar, sus ojos cayendo hacia mí. —No voy a ir a ese nivel del infierno de nuevo. No estoy rezando durante semanas para que te despiertes. No dejaré que te lastime de nuevo. Primero tendrás que matarme.

—Eso es dulce—. Lavander se ríe de nuevo. —Pero te estás olvidando de que tengo algo que los dos aprecian aquí. Abrazó a los niños más cerca. —No te acerques, Ginny.— Luego me mira fríamente. —Parece que tu marido quiere venir conmigo—. Al soltar a los niños, recoge una bolsa del suave borde acolchado del trampolín y se acerca al interior.

Observo el mango de una pistola y el aire entra a mis pulmones tan rápido que retrocedo un paso.

—Ire.

—¡No!— Ginny me mira furiosa. La ignoro y camino por el borde del trampolín, abriendo la entrada. —¡Harry!— Está perdiendo, y le lanzo una mirada de muerte, silenciosamente preguntándole qué jodida elección tengo.

Ella tiene nuestros hijos, por el amor de Dios. Ginny está tan asustada, tan abrumada por lo que está pasando, que no está pensando con claridad. Cierra la boca y desvía su atención hacia James y Maddie. Y luego la golpea. Su deber. Veo a la leona en un cohete salir a la superficie, acompañada de un odio recién descubierto por la mujer que ahora baja por la escalera del trampolín, su arma apuntando directamente a mi pecho.

—¿Papá?— La voz de James es irregular y agrietada mientras recoge a su hermana y la lleva hasta el borde más alejado del recinto, tan lejos de Lavander como él puede conseguirlos. —Papá, no.

—Está bien, amigo—. Forcé una sonrisa hacia él. —Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo—. No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, y estoy ignorando la voz dentro de mi cabeza que me dice que acabo de romper esa regla.

Lavander llega al final de la escalera y me mira mientras desliza a sus pies a un par de tacones que reconozco. Ginny. El cabello, el vestido, los zapatos. Todo ha sido planeado. Soy su maldita cita.

—Puedes conducir—, dice, buscando en mi bolsillo. Cada músculo que poseo se congela mientras busca dentro. Siseo cuando roza mi polla flácida. —Lo arreglaremos, estoy segura.

—¡Quítenle las manos de encima!— Ginny grita, algo salvaje en sus ojos alcanza un nivel totalmente nuevo y peligroso.

—Aquí tienes, cariño.— Lavander saca las llaves de mi Aston y las mete en mi pecho. —Vámonos.

Mi mano fláccida toma el juego de llaves, mis ojos se lanzan rápidamente hacia Ginny. Ella ha llegado a los niños, y están acurrucados juntos en el medio del trampolín, las caras de mis bebés en el pecho de su madre, escondiéndose de esta escena de terror.

—Estoy conduciendo—. Digo las palabras lo más claramente que puedo, rezando para que Ginny escuche mi mensaje silencioso. —En mi carro.

—Sí, en tu coche—. Lavander me clava el arma dolorosamente en la costilla. —Vámonos.

Me veo obligado a darme la vuelta antes de tener la oportunidad de comprobar si hay algún recuerdo en la cara de Ginny. Me temo que está demasiado perdida en los nuevos recuerdos para darse cuenta de lo que estoy tratando de decirle.

Mientras me guían hacia mi automóvil con el arma sostenida en mi espalda, lucho con la tentación de girar y luchar con ella desde sus manos. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para dominarla fácilmente. Pero esa arma. Un movimiento de su dedo, no importa qué tan rápido sea, y me iré. Y entonces Ginny y los niños estarán indefensos.

De ninguna manera estoy arriesgando sus vidas. Maldita sea. Estoy jodido. Me lo merezco todo. Si hubiera iluminado a Ginny, hubiera hecho crecer algunas pelotas y le hubiera contado todo, habría estado al tanto de Lavander. Quizás hubiera visto algunos signos. En cambio, fui el cobarde que fui hace años, y he puesto a la gente más preciada de mi vida en la puerta del peligro.

Mis pies pesan, mi corazón se desacelera con cada paso que doy. Ella no necesitará matarme. Me estoy muriendo poco a poco a medida que me alejo de mi familia.


	54. CAPITULO 54

CAPITULO 54

Mi atención se divide entre el camino y el regazo de Lavander, donde el arma descansa ligeramente, su dedo se enroscó alrededor del gatillo. Maldición no sé nada sobre armas. No podría decirte si estaba cargada, o incluso si está lista para disparar. Esto podría ser solo un espectáculo. No estoy dispuesto a probar si me equivocó.

Todo lo que sé con certeza es que esta mujer quiere hacerme sufrir. No sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Estoy tomando las instrucciones que da, siguiendo la carretera que sale de la ciudad.

No sé si hablar con ella. Intenta hacerla sentirse a gusto. No tengo ni una puta pista de cómo manejar esto.

Estoy tan agradecido que Ginny y los niños están fuera de peligro. Y, sin embargo, Ginny debe estar aterrorizada, por lo que está pasando ahora y por la avalancha de recuerdos. Mis nudillos se ponen blancos en el volante, mi corazón palpita de dolor. Podría provocarle un alboroto. Destruiré todo a la vista, empezando por Lavander. Pero tengo que mantener la calma y la sensatez si voy a superar esto.

Mientras mi teléfono vibra persistentemente en mi bolsillo, mentalmente hablo con Ginny, diciéndole una y otra vez que piense en lo que dije cuando me fui. Ruego que el penique caiga en su desesperación y miedo.

—Justo en la siguiente vuelta—. Lavander interrumpe mis pensamientos con su orden seca, y sigo sus instrucciones, tomando el camino rural más lejos de la ciudad. Cada vez que la veo, me siento enfermo. —¿Te gusta?—, Pregunta, arrugando su cabello cuando me atrapa mirando. —Te gustan las pelirrojas, ¿no?

—Lo estoy solo con mi esposa y únicamente mi esposa—. El veneno en mi tono es salvaje pero imparable.

Ignora mi réplica mordaz y procede a acariciar su vestido de encaje negro.

—Ella escogió esto para mí—. Se levanta un pie y se apoya en el tablero. —Y estos son suyos. Te debe gustar lo que ves.

Lo que veo me da ganas de vomitar.

—Te ves muy bien, Lavander—, digo con cuidado, pasando por mis opciones en silencio. Hay tres, como lo veo: luchar o huir siendo dos de las obvias, aunque esa arma que sostiene como si fuera una parte vital de su atuendo está haciendo que esas opciones sean redundantes. Luego está la tercera opción, la que voy a tomar. Apacíguala. Llévala a una falsa sensación de seguridad. —¿Cómo te enteraste de nosotros?

—Bueno, estaba disfrutando de mi café de la mañana leyendo el periódico y de repente la estoy mirando fijamente. Ella perdió la memoria, dijeron. Es una pena. Amablemente mencionaron que Ginny y su esposo tenían un club de salud. No fue difícil encontrarte—. Suspira, apuntando con el arma hacia el poste indicador que está delante, mientras me en crespito y maldigo a los jodidos periodistas de mierda. —Justo allí.

Es el área donde crecimos.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Doy la vuelta y mantengo mi velocidad a los treinta mientras conducimos por la estrecha carretera rural hacia la aldea.

—Un viaje por el carril de los recuerdos—. Se da vuelta en su asiento. —¿Recuerdas el establo donde nos besamos por primera vez?

—Sí.— Recuerdo el granero, pero no recuerdo el beso.

Ella podría estar inventando. O no. Con los años, he logrado erradicar con éxito la mayoría de los recuerdos de Lavander de mi vida. Limpié mi mente y dejé espacio solo para las cosas que significan algo para mí. Como Rosie. Como mi hermano. Quiero preguntar cuándo fue liberada del manicomio. También quiero preguntar qué imbécil la consideró segura para el mundo exterior. Aunque sé que sacarlo de allí sería imprudente.

Además, sé que está a salvo para la mayoría de las personas. Solo nosotros y mi familia tenemos una venganza en contra. Es volátil. No debería decir nada para presionarla al límite. Nos aseguraron que si ella alguna vez fuera liberada, seríamos informados. Y fue un masivo sí. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? Surgen más preguntas, desgarrando mi mente mientras miro hacia adelante.

Las nubes en el horizonte son densas y bajas, dando la ilusión de una cordillera impresionante. Aunque por aburrido que sea el cielo, el entorno es hermoso. Los campos se extienden por millas, un mosaico de amarillos y verdes, aunque mi aprecio se atrofia por los recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia.

Nos acercamos a la pequeña e idílica iglesia del pueblo donde me casé con la loca que ahora está sentada a mi lado. Los recuerdos me golpean desde todas las direcciones, mis manos ahora sin sangre, mi mandíbula duele terriblemente por la fuerza de mi mordida mientras lucho contra los recuerdos.

Me veo, apenas un hombre, de pie en la entrada de la iglesia, los padres de Lavander me diciéndome que entre. Hay un mar de rostros, todos sonrientes. Veo al sacerdote adelante, su Biblia descansando en sus manos abiertas. Me escucho a mí mismo pidiéndole que ore por mí. Para ayudarme.

Él no podría haber escuchado mis súplicas silenciosas. Eso, o él y el Poderoso decidieron que estaba obteniendo lo que merecía. Que pagaría por el resto de mi vida por ser tan imprudente con la vida de mi hermano.

Y lo tengo. Pagué diez veces. ¿Cuándo se detendrá? ¿Cuándo terminarán los castigos?

—Buenos recuerdos. Podríamos haber sido tan felices—. Lavander suspira soñadoramente mientras pasamos por el antiguo lugar, el coche saltando de las interminables heces del viejo camino. —Hasta que lo arruinaste. Baja la siguiente calle a la izquierda.

No digo nada, por temor a que diga algo equivocado, y tomo el siguiente carril como me indicó. Veo el establo más adelante, el edificio destartalado apenas se mantiene en pie.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Lavander?

—Cállate, Harry—, escupe mientras detengo en el camino fuera del granero desierto. —Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado sobre mi encantadora estancia cortesía de Su Majestad la reina.

—¿Qué importa?— Me volví hacia ella, soportando la cara del mal puro. —Estás aquí ahora.

—Era una niña tan buena—. Sonríe, como si pensara con cariño. —Los doctores sabían que no era mala en lo más profundo. Simplemente terriblemente herida. Las evaluaciones lo demostraron. Me pusieron en un programa. Era una estudiante de grado A, el ejemplo reformado perfecto. Entonces me soltaron—. Sonríe orgullosamente, mientras forro mi ceño fruncido para esconderme. ¿Los engañó? ¿Les hizo creer que era estable para poder venir y terminar un trabajo que comenzó hace más de una década? —Ahí fue cuando me convertí en Romi Cross.

—¿Te dieron una nueva identidad?

—El buen sistema de justicia antiguo. Era vulnerable, Harry. Ya ves, no estoy loca. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, y sé que tan pronto como haya librado a este mundo de tu despreciable vida, seré transportada de regreso a una celda acolchada para vivir el resto de mis días. —Me pincha el brazo con el cañón de la pistola. —Excepto que no quiero vivir más. He terminado con esta vida.

Mis ojos se elevan desde el arma a sus vacíos y aburridos hoyos de azul desolado, y comprendo inmediatamente que lo dice de todo corazón.

—Lavander, no tiene que ser así.— Intento trabajar en su razón. —Puedes ser feliz otra vez.

Ríe. De forma fría y es falsa.

—¿Te refieres a ti? ¿Crees que debería reemplazar a Rosie y fingir que nunca existió? No, Harry. Nunca. ¿Y honestamente crees que estoy dispuesto a esperar y ver cómo borras su memoria con unos cuantos hijos más y esa esposa tuya? Nuestra hija merece justicia—. Otro golpe de mi brazo. —Sal.

Intento ciegamente agarrar el asa, alejándome del auto mientras vigilo a Lavander saliendo del otro lado. Su plan ahora es claro como el cristal en mi cabeza. Apretará el gatillo y luego lo hará con sigo misma. No va a regresar a la prisión.

Mientras rodeo el auto, lucha en el terreno irregular en los talones de Ginny, teniendo que sujetar el capó de mi auto para sostenerse. Ella finalmente patea los zapatos, señalando con el arma hacia el granero. Listo silenciosamente, mirando los sucios tablones de madera que forman la estructura abandonada, viendo interminables tablillas rotas colgando, más agrietadas.

Una vez que estamos dentro del enorme espacio vacío, miro al piso de concreto desparramado con viejas hebras de heno de hace décadas, mis pasos hacían eco a nuestro alrededor.

—Subiendo las escaleras.

Hay una escalera destartalada con uno o dos escalones faltantes. Honestamente, dudo que la madera podrida pueda soportar mi peso.

—Lavander, eso no parece seguro'.

—Arhh—, dice, empujándome la espalda con la pistola. —¿Estás preocupado de que me lastime?

Pienso por un momento, considerando otra forma de atravesar esta pesadilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien le mostró compasión o amor? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que alguien realmente se preocupa por ella? Sus padres la repudiaron. No ha tenido a nadie excepto a los profesionales que se le metieron en la cabeza.

Me estremezco donde estoy al pie de las escaleras, enfermo al pensarlo. ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo engañarla para que piense que realmente me importa? Mi estómago se revuelve, mi mente se tambalea. Las palabras que debería decir son gruesas en mi lengua.

Me amó una vez. Y algo profundo e inquietante dentro de mí me advierte que todavía lo hace. Por eso está tan jodida. Es por eso que está en una misión para destruirme. Si ella no puede ser feliz, yo tampoco puedo. Si no puede tenerme, entonces nadie puede. Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, y creo que Lavander está a horcajadas en esa línea.

La pregunta es, ¿puedo darle propina a mi favor? No quiero. Lo que quiero hacer es desgarrarla pieza por pieza hasta que no sea más que una pila de partes del cuerpo a mis pies. Pero pase lo que pase, no importa cómo llegue allí, tengo que devolvérselo a mi esposa. Preferiblemente en una sola pieza.

No puedo poner a Ginny en la agonía de pensar que me ha perdido de nuevo. Estuve allí recientemente. Es más bajo que el infierno.

Lentamente me giro para mirar a Lavander y conjurar las palabras que mi corazón me prohíbe decir.

—Sí, en realidad. Me importa. —Mi mirada sigue fija en la de ella, buscando cualquier cosa que sugiera que esto podría funcionar. Es mi única esperanza. —¿Sería tan difícil de creer?

Sucede tan rápido que casi lo extraño. Un destello de sorpresa, seguido por un ceño fruncido.

—¿Te importa?— Está al borde de la risa, aunque escucho la esperanza, la verdadera esperanza, y eso me impulsa, confirma que estoy golpeando donde es. Siento que estoy vendiendo mi alma al maldito diablo, pero lo compraré de nuevo. De una forma u otra, me estoy yendo a casa.

—Nunca dejé de preocuparte, Lavander. Mira mi vida antes que tú. Perdí a la persona más cercana en el maldito mundo. Me jodió. Hice cosas que lamento. Dije cosas que no quise decir. No era personal. No eres más que otra víctima en mi camino hacia la autodestrucción. —Ahora me doy cuenta de que la mayor parte de lo que digo es verdad. Solo hay una pequeña parte que no lo es. La parte humanitaria, pero la verdad es que solo dejé de preocuparme, dejé de sentirme culpable, cuando ella abordó a Ginny hace tantos años. En ese punto, ella estaba muerta para mí.

Veo dudas en sus ojos, pero también veo la necesidad de creerme. Y ahora le creo. No creo que esté loca en absoluto. Creo que está rota. Creo que necesita un cierre, y creo que la única forma en que siente que puede lograrlo es destruyéndome a mí y luego a ella misma. Puedo hacer que vea de manera diferente. Tengo que hacerla ver diferente. Doy un paso cuidadoso hacia ella y baja el arma solo una fracción.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?—, Le pregunté, moviendo arriba y abajo su cuerpo. —El vestido. El cabello. ¿Por qué, Lavander? —Solo hay una explicación. Quiere ser Ginny. Quiere ser mía.

Su labio tiembla.

—Me duele lo mucho que la amas. Me mató escucharla decirme en yoga y el café cuán devoto eres. ¿Por qué no pudiste ser así para mí? ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme con tanta pasión? —Su voz finalmente se quiebra. —Cuando estuve enferma, como ha estado Ginny, ¿por qué no hiciste lo que fue necesario para mejorarme?— Las lágrimas forman un río en sus mejillas. —Harías cualquier cosa por esa mujer. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Y ahí lo tenemos.

—Te ayudaré, Lavander. Prometo que te ayudaré. —Me sorprende que realmente lo diga en serio. No sé cómo puedo ayudarla, pero, sinceramente, si eso significa que vuelvo con mi familia, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Me amarás como si la amaras?

Las palabras que quiere escuchar no llegarán. No puedo decirlos. La ayudaré, pero no puedo amarla como quiere ser amada.

—Yo...

Sonríe, pero esta vez no es malicioso. Es triste.

—No puedes, lo sé.— Señala las escaleras.

Respiro profundamente, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz.

—Lavander...

—Has dicho suficiente. Solo vamos.

Cierro los ojos mientras me giro, mirando hacia el cielo mientras tomo la escalera vieja e inestable hasta la heladería de arriba.

—No hagas esto, Lavander, te lo ruego—. Es todo lo que me queda. Suplicar.

No obtengo una respuesta. Lo que obtengo a cambio es el sonido de un clic de la seguridad que se desconecta. El establo está vacío. No hay ningún lugar para ponerse a cubierto si ella se pone feliz. Miro por encima de mi hombro cuando alcanzo la parte superior de las escaleras, encontrándola unos pasos detrás de mí.

No demasiado lejos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para tener la ventaja, lo suficientemente lejos como para disparar antes de llegar a ella, si lucho. Soy un maldito loco.

Traga mientras señala una gran abertura en el bosque mirando hacia el campo. He escuchado cosas graciosas que correr por tu mente cuando estás mirando a la muerte a la cara, y actualmente, corriendo por mi mente, está una hermosa vista. Una exuberante y verde que es la tierra. ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo último que veo?

Me acerco y amplío mi postura, de espaldas a Lavander. Mi mente se asienta, pero la determinación lucha hacia adelante. Aquí, soy un pato sentado. Soy un hombre muerto. Sin dudas, su objetivo es claro. Si la acuso, disparará apurada. Será torpe. Podría golpearme, pero las posibilidades de que apunte justo bajo presión se reducen.

Me giro, cada músculo de mi cuerpo está listo. Su cabeza se amartilla, y debe ver la determinación en mi mirada porque flexiona su agarre a dos manos en el arma.

—No hagas nada estúpido—, advierte.

—Entonces solo dispara, Lavander—, dije.

¿Por qué está arrastrando esto? Uno asumiría que su cabeza enferma está disfrutando de la anticipación de mi muerte. ¿O podría estar buscando la fuerza que necesita para matar al hombre que ama? No tengo la oportunidad de llegar a una conclusión sobre eso. Oigo un ruido en el piso de abajo, el sonido de un trozo de madera al romperse.

Mi mirada se dispara hacia el enorme agujero en el piso donde caen las escaleras. Más chasquidos de madera, el sonido haciendo eco a través del granero y rebotando en las paredes. Veo que algo emerge desde la apertura, y me toma dos segundos reconocer quién.

No hay duda de que la cabeza es brillante, calva y negra. Mi corazón se tambalea cuando Lavander balancea el arma en su dirección. Y él está completamente inconsciente.

—¡Ron!— Grito, haciendo que Lavander gire para mirarme. Levanto las manos en el aire y retrocedo hasta que me veo obligado a detenerme o sumergirme a quince metros de la abertura del concreto que está debajo.

—Hijo de puta—, Ron respira una vez que ha llegado a la cima de la escalera. Lentamente se quita las gafas de sol. Sus fosas nasales brillan. Su enorme pecho arrecia. —Baja la maldita arma, Lavander—. La mayoría escucharía la amenaza en su voz en auge.

Lavander no se amilana. Se mueve unos pasos hacia la derecha, colocándola a una distancia pareja entre nosotros dos, el arma oscilando de un lado a otro entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi cabeza se retuerce y se deforma, mi pánico aumenta. ¿Ginny hizo clic? ¿Se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo?

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no llamó a la policía? ¡No a Ron, sino a la policía!

—Deberías irte, Ron—, advierte Lavander. —Esto es entre Harry y yo.

—No iré a ninguna parte—. Está resuelto, y sé que lo dice en serio.

—Entonces puedes mirar.

Antes de que pueda siquiera registrarme, el arma está sobre mí, su cuerpo girando en lo que parece ser cámara lenta. Y ella no pierde el tiempo apretando el gatillo. El golpe más fuerte perfora el aire, y mi cuerpo se estremece cuando Ron se arroja sobre Lavander. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa, pero me las arreglo para verla apuntándose con el arma, llevándola hacia su sien.

Ron ruge y Lavander cae al suelo. Escucho otra explosión mientras ruedan por el suelo polvoriento. Es solo el sonido de los gritos de Lavander lo que me dice que falló.

Entumecido, congelado, miro hacia abajo de mi torso, en busca del carmesí oscuro empapando mi camiseta. No hay nada. Entonces hay algo. Dolor, jodido, dolor. Siseo y agarro la parte superior de mi brazo, la sangre que ahora encuentro, creciendo rápidamente en mi manga. Los rayos de dolor solo mantienen mi atención durante un microsegundo, un gruñido de Ron realineando mi enfoque.

Lavander lo hizo ponerse de pie, y todavía está sosteniendo el arma. Camina hacia atrás, luchando por respirar, sus ojos desencajados. Se ve desorientada, inestable mientras retrocede, el agujero en el piso cada vez más cerca, la madera se derrumbó por los bordes. Veo lo que está por suceder, y por mi vida, no puedo pensar por qué trato de prevenirla.

—¡Lavander, no!

Llego muy tarde. El piso se quiebra y pierde el equilibrio. Grita. Es un grito espeluznante, un grito que me atormentará por el resto de mis días. Un grito que me dice que realmente no quiere morir. El instinto me hace apresurarme mientras agita los brazos y cae en picada hacia atrás, el arma se dispara de nuevo antes de que el piso se rompa por completo.

Me estremezco y miro hacia otro lado cuando su cabeza choca contra el borde de un trozo de madera rota mientras cae al suelo, el impacto la silencia. Sé que está muerta antes de que golpeara el concreto. Pero sigo dando un respingo con un sollozo impotente y quebrado cuando el ruido sordo de su cuerpo al encontrarse con el suelo penetra en el aire, el sonido de los huesos crujiendo tortuoso.

Mi respiración disminuye, mi sangre se vuelve fría, mientras lucho para que el aire entre en mis pulmones, el dolor vuelve a latir. Mi brazo comienza a latir, se convierte en plomo colgando de mi hombro. Obligando a mis ojos mirar el enorme agujero en el piso, cuidadosamente me acerco al borde y miro.

No sé por qué. Estoy en conflicto, aliviado, tristeza, irá. El cuerpo destrozado de Lavander yace en una posición impensable, sus ojos muertos mirándome. Siseo, saltando desde el borde, un gemido bajo, lleno de dolor perforando mi cabeza confusa.

Pero el gemido no viene de mí.

Giro y encuentro a Ron en su espalda, un charco rojo oscuro creciendo alrededor de su gran cuerpo. Su mano ensangrentada descansa sobre su abdomen. El shock me inmoviliza. El pánico me encuentra de nuevo. Soy una masa de músculos inútiles. Mi mente ha dejado de pensar, mi cabeza es un desastre.

—Ayúdame, estúpido hijo de puta—. Sus palabras son todo menos un dolor de gargarismos, sus ojos rodando en sus cuencas.

Su débil demanda me despierta de mi inercia, y corro por el establo, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Su respiración es superficial. Su piel negra palideciendo. Mis manos se dirigen a mi pelo y tiran, en pánico.

—¡Joder!— Grito, finalmente encuentro la sensación de tener mi teléfono. Llamo al 999, solicito una ambulancia y me deshago sin pensar dónde estamos. —Ron—. Agarro su cara, apretando fuertemente. —Ron, mantén los ojos abiertos, amigo. Solo mantén tus ojos abiertos.

—Que te jodan—, respira, tratando de concentrarse en mí. —Hay diez de ti, bastardo.

—Seré mil si no mantienes los ojos abiertos, grandulón, y cada uno de ellos pateará tu gran trasero negro—. Mi voz se está quebrando, mi esperanza agoniza con cada segundo que pasa, sus ojos se cierran por más tiempo cada vez. Un trozo del tamaño de un pequeño planeta se acuña en mi garganta. —Ron—. Lo cojo por los hombros, temblando, y sus ojos se abren con esfuerzo. La parte blanca de su mira generalmente rígidos y brillantes, están inyectados en sangre. —¿Qué diablos, Ron?— Pierdo el control de mis emociones y derramo lágrimas por su cara. —¿Qué diablos has hecho?

Sonríe. Está cansado y su cuerpo se afloja en mi agarre.

—Yo... Yo... — jadea, inhalando por oxígeno. —Dije... Le dije a Sirius... —Lucha por aire, se estremece. —Hijo de puta—, respira, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos. —Le dije que siempre cuidaría... ti. —Su confesión divide mi corazón en dos.

—Ron—, me ahogué, luchando por verlo a través de mis ojos inundados.

—Es... es hora de que vayas solo, muchacho—. Sus ojos se cierran, y lanzo un sollozo irregular, sacudiéndolo más fuerte, desesperado porque se quede conmigo.

—¡Ron, bastardo, abre tus malditos ojos!— Pero no lo hace.

Porque ya se fue.

—¡No!— Dejé caer los hombros, caí sobre mi culo y lloré como nunca antes había llorado, un dolor implacable desgarrando mi cuerpo destrozado. —Ron—, murmuré, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de verlo así. Sin vida. Cojear.

Este hombre ha sacrificado todo por mí. Amor, felicidad, libertad. Él ha estado allí en todo momento, bueno y malo, y ahora se ha ido. Se ha ido por mi culpa. Ha dado el máximo sacrificio. Su vida por la mía.

Mis sollozos vienen, más espesos y más rápidos. Mi ángel guardián. Ha estado a mi lado a través de lo bueno y lo malo, nunca ha fallado en su lealtad. Me pateó el culo y me recogió cuando estaba deprimido. Y el espacio dentro de mí, el lugar especial en mi alma donde Ron pertenece, está abierto de par en par.

Él es mi maldito héroe.

Y se ha ido.


	55. CAPITULO 55

**CAPITULO 55**

Sirenas. Luces. Gritos. El caos en el medio de la bonita campiña es feo. Las voces me hablan, pero no escucho ninguna palabra. El remordimiento y la culpa no dejan espacio para nada más.

—¿Cómo se le concedió la liberación?— Le pregunto al oficial de policía que ha estado tratando de hablarme cuando un paramédico inspecciona el agujero en mi brazo. —Todo esto se debe a que una mujer loca engañó a un tipo inteligente—. Me encojo de hombros, apartando las manos de la paramédica.

—Señor Potter, no sé nada de las circunstancias que rodearon la liberación de su ex esposa del hospital.

—¿Hospital?— Lo miro con incredulidad. —No, un hospital es donde vas cuando estás enfermo o herido. No cuando eres una maldita mujer psicópata y despiadada con una cabeza jodida—. Siento nuevamente las manos en mi brazo. —¡Aléjese de mí!— Grité, haciendo que retrocediera atentamente.

—Señor Potter, por favor, cálmese.

—¿Cálmame?— No sería capaz de encontrar la calma si se cayera a mis pies. La ira me está consumiendo. Me siento peligroso —Mi esposa y mis hijos fueron amenazados. Me apuntó con una pistola durante más de una hora—. Extiendo mi brazo hacia el granero. —¡Mi mejor amigo ha sido asesinado!— Me tambaleo hacia atrás con la fuerza de mi rugido, sintiendo que todo el control se escapaba de mí. '—Es mejor que me dejes en paz—, le advierto. Solo déjame de joder hasta que pueda darme las respuestas.

Retrocedo hasta la pared del establo y me desplomo contra la madera, bajando mi trasero hacia la gravilla polvorienta antes de que pueda caer allí. Me siento, luchando por controlarme. Si Lavander no estuviera muerta, la mataría con mis propias manos. No sería rápido. Sería largo y agonizante. Debí haber actuado antes. Debí haber escuchado mis instintos e intervenido antes de que Ron llegara allí.

Miro hacia arriba cuando escucho a alguien gritar por espacio, y veo una bolsa de cadáveres siendo sacada del granero. El tamaño, la forma en que las dos mujeres en cada extremo de la camilla lo mueven con facilidad, me dice que es Lavander en esa bolsa. Luego sigue otro, este movido por dos hombres. Mi labio inferior tiembla, mi cara cae en mis palmas. No puedo mirar. Es demasiado final.

—¡Harry!

Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Ginny saltando de un automóvil con la cara frenética. No me atraganté con nada, llevándome los puños cerrados a las sienes y empujándome en el cráneo. Quiero ir con ella, acortar el tiempo que tardará en llegar a mí, pero mi cuerpo se niega a funcionar. Así que me quedo en mi culo, mirando como ella corre por toda la grava hacia mí.

La veo ver las bolsas de cadáveres. Veo la vacilación en su paso. Y cuando finalmente llega a mí, se detiene a mis pies, mirando mi forma rota. Estoy luchando por mantener la cabeza en alto, pero ahora está tan cerca, ahora puedo verla, con todos los detalles perfectos en su rostro, mi cuerpo encuentra algo de vida y se las arregla para seguir subiendo hasta que estoy de pie. Se está mordiendo el labio, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No tengo nada para ella, solo las noticias agonizantes.

—Ella jodidamente mató a Ron.

Su inhalación es aguda, sus las lágrimas son instantáneas.

—No—, susurra, mirando hacia la camilla. —Traté de detenerlo—. Su voz se está rompiendo. —Oh, Dios mío, Harry—. Se atraganta con sus palabras. —Lo siento mucho.— Sus palmas se le acercan a la cara, como si estuviera escondida, avergonzada de sí misma.

Se las arrebato de la cara.

—No te disculpes—, advierto, a riesgo de explotar de nuevo. —No te atrevas, Ginny

—La aplicación. Los rastreadores en los autos. Me di cuenta de lo que estabas tratando de decirme, y luego Ron me presentó y se lo dije. Él tomó mi teléfono. No pude detenerlo. Llamé a la policía desde la casa. —El impacto de su cuerpo golpeando el mío cuando se arroja en mis brazos casi me pone de pie. —Lo siento mucho.— Solloza, y sacudo mi cabeza dentro de ella, abrazándola tan fuerte como lo permita mi dolorido hombro. —Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Pensé que era el final del camino.

La abro más fuerte. A la mierda el dolor. No es nada comparado con la agonía en mi corazón.

—Nuestro camino nunca termina, nena—. Cierro los ojos y hundo la cara en su suave cuello, buscando la comodidad que sé que puedo encontrar. —Nunca.

—Lo recordé.— Sus sollozos son fuertes entre sus palabras. No se molesta en tratar de contener sus emociones. Me alegro, porque estoy jodido si puedo. Mis lágrimas son imparables, empapando mis mejillas y su cuello. —Lo recordé todo.

—Lo sé—. Estoy destrozado en el alma porque su avalancha de recuerdos fue desencadenada por un momento tan sombrío y angustiante en nuestra historia. Absolutamente destruido. Hay un millón de momentos maravillosos e indescifrables en nuestra vive junto ¿Por qué tenía que ser Lavander? —Siento mucho que haya pasado así.

Sale de mi agarre, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente.

—No fue ella quien lo provocó todo—. Alcanzando mi rostro, tiernamente tomando mi mejilla húmeda. —Fue el terror puro en tus ojos. Lo había visto antes.

Me ahogué en mis emociones, bajando la mirada hasta que me levantó la barbilla.

—Ron se ha ido—, me atraganté. Apenas puedo verla a través de mi visión borrosa.

Con los labios temblorosos, me recoge en sus brazos y me abraza con la fuerza y el amor que tanto necesito.

—Nunca hubiera dejado que nada te lastimara—, dice, con voz gruesa. —El hombre era un jodido guerrero, y un obstinado, también—. Ni siquiera puedo reprenderla por su mal lenguaje. —Se fue porque sabe cuánto te necesito. Cuánto te necesitan los niños. —Toma mi mano y las pone boca abajo. No estoy seguro de quién está filtrando más lágrimas ahora, si ella o yo. Me limpio furiosamente la cara, olfateando mi tristeza. —Él es mi héroe, también.— Toma la parte superior de mi brazo y la frota, frunciendo el ceño cuando siseo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un rasguño—. La aparté, sin querer preocuparla. No es que preste mucha atención. La manga corta y ensangrentada de mi camiseta está levantada, revelando un agujero ordenado en mi brazo.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—Está bien.— Una vez más lucho contra ella y una vez más gana, dándome una bofetada. —Ginny, por el amor de Dios, está bien. Deja de alarmarte.

—¿Te han echado un vistazo?

—No estoy de humor para ser empujado y jalado.

Resopla, señalando al paramédico que pasa cerca.

—Ahora, Potter, así que ayúdame.— Su expresión es feroz mientras se frota la cara húmeda, y me encojo de hombros donde estoy, pensando que sería mejor no contestarle. No hablo, y tampoco me muevo, así que Ginny toma mi mano y todo lo que hace falta, pero me lleva a la ambulancia. —No me hagas dañarte, Potter.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, dejé que me empujara a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y a una cama de espera. Me toma prisionero. Y a través de mi dolor paralizador, la ira y la culpa, logro encontrar algo de gratitud.

Mi esposa ha vuelto. Toda ella ha regresado, y ha vuelto con un puto golpe.


	56. CAPITULO 56

**CAPITULO 56**

 **OCHO MESES DESPUES…**

Nada puede preparar a uno para una pérdida de alguien a quien adora con cada fibra de su ser. Ni el dolor o la angustia que acompaña a esa pérdida. Un gran agujero ha quedado en mi propia existencia por la pérdida de Ron, sin embargo, mi corazón está lleno de recuerdos alegres. Nunca estaba lejos, siempre estaba allí para recogerme cuando me caía. Su vida estaba dedicada a mí. Para cuidarme, para mantener su promesa a su mejor amigo. Ron era un buen hombre, el mejor, y no importa cuánto intente encauzar mis pensamientos, él no merecía irse. No era su momento.

Lavander, sin embargo, necesitaba morir. Eso puede sonar sádico. Tal vez lo sea. Pero todo lo que me he preguntado es qué tan agotador y dañino debe haber sido vivir con tantos demonios. La realidad es que no puedo. He estado en algunos lugares bastante oscuros. He querido rendirme. Pero la víctima en mi viaje a través de la autodestrucción fuimos solo yo y yo. Nunca me propuse lastimar a nadie. Nunca quise venganza.

Todo lo que realmente quería era paz interior.

Mientras me siento en los escalones del jardín, veo a Ginny frotar su panza de embarazada para mojar y recoger la manguera. Y creo que por primera vez en mi existencia, realmente tengo esa paz. Es una manta a mi alrededor, cálida y segura. Desafía la razón, realmente. Se han agitado más traumas y estrés en nuestra olla de mierda ya desbordante, pero ahora me siento casi tranquilo.

Inicialmente, después de que nos alejamos de ese establo, me pregunté cómo podríamos superar lo que había sucedido. La alegría de Ginny al encontrar sus recuerdos se entristeció por la pérdida de Ron. Me puse en un estado sobre los gemelos, lo que vieron, lo que escucharon.

Fue solo cuando nos sentamos con un terapeuta familiar por sugerencia del oficial de enlace que realmente me di cuenta de que mis hijos ya no eran bebés. No con sus jefes de nivel, su enfoque realista. Los había subestimado en todo momento. Intenté mantenerlos envueltos en algodón y protegidos del mundo. Fallé. Mi pasado me atrapó de nuevo, pero los gemelos me miraron ese día, me miraron a los ojos y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mí. No me avergonzaba como temía que lo fuera. Estaban orgullosos de mí.

Me rompí, ni siquiera intenté no hacerlo. Soy humano. Soy un padre. Un marido. Mi familia es mi mayor debilidad y mi mayor fortaleza. Vivo y respiro por ellos, y eso nunca cambiará. Hasta el día de mi muerte, siempre será para ellos.

Miro por encima de mi hombro cuando escucho a Maddie hablar, viéndola deambular por la casa con el teléfono en la oreja. Está hablando con un chico. Mi instinto es ir tras ella, confiscar ese maldito teléfono. Pero, sabiamente, me quedo con mi culo donde estoy a salvo de la ira de mi esposa. Maddie tiene doce. ¿Qué tan serio puede ser? Gruñí a su espalda y sacudí mi cabeza, devolviendo mi atención al jardín antes de cambiar de opinión e ir y pisotear su trasero.

James está en la distancia golpeando pelotas de tenis sobre la red, practicando su servicio.

¿Yo? Tengo una cerveza en la mano solo escuchando los sonidos terapéuticos de mi esposa y mis bebés que merodean sobre nuestra casa. Esto es el cielo. Éste es el séptimo cielo de Ginny. Aquí es donde se supone que debo estar, y una vez más, el destino me ha traído aquí. Sin embargo, quiero discutir con él esta vez. Preguntarle por qué no puedo tener a Ron aquí también. Pero eso sería un desperdicio de aliento. Y Ron diría algo como 'Apúrate, estúpido hijo de puta'.

Sonrío, respirando mi tristeza implacable. Tristeza, sé que estaría furioso conmigo por pasar demasiado tiempo. Ron puede ir a la mierda a sí mismo. De hecho, me río de mi valentía por pensarlo. Nunca le hubiera dicho eso a él si estuviera parado aquí frente a mí. Sin embargo, me gustaría poder. Desearía poder maldecir su trasero en su cara, y le daría la bienvenida al golpe en mi mandíbula desde su gran puño duro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Ginny agita el dispersor de la manguera sobre los macizos de flores, mirándome con una curiosa sonrisa.

—Solo estoy pensando—. Me pongo de pie y camino por el césped hacia ella, mi mirada recorriendo constantemente su hermosa forma. Dios la amo, parece estar lista para estallar. Ya tenemos casi dos semanas de retraso, sin señales de que el bebé haga acto de presencia. La alcancé y empujé mi pecho contra su espalda, rodeando su barriga con mis brazos. Mis manos se encuentran en el frente de su vientre embarazado con facilidad, aunque todavía la molesto.

—Solo es justo.— Sonrío en su cuello cuando me clava el trasero en la entrepierna. —No hagas cosas tontas como esa.— La cercanía con esta mujer siempre hace crecer mi polla, pero el contacto la hace volverse concreto. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Por qué, señor Potter, hay algo que se me clava en la espalda—. Se ríe mientras continúa empapando las masetas.

—Tal vez podría follarte para ver si este bebé quiere salir—, reflexioné, pensativo. —Has hecho que sea muy cómodo allí.

—Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces al día todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas. Ni siquiera tu pene al llegar a la cabeza está haciendo que quiera salir de su escondite—. Dejando caer la manguera mientras me río, se vuelve en mis brazos, su vientre ahora encajado entre nosotros.

Miro hacia abajo con cariño. Sí, ciertamente lleva a lo grande, pero nada en comparación como cuando estaba esperando a los gemelos. Colocando mis palmas en la parte superior, acaricio y siento, mi corazón se hincha de felicidad cuando el bebé patea contra mi mano derecha.

—Él está teniendo una fiesta allí. Está claro que tiene los talentosos movimientos de baile de su padre.

Las manos de Ginny aterrizan sobre las mías, y lo sentimos juntos. —Sigues diciendo él. No sabemos de qué sexo es cacahuate junior todavía.

—Es un niño—, le aseguro. Tiene que serlo. He logrado mantener mi cabello por tanto tiempo. Una chica puede cambiar eso. —James y yo no podemos ser superados en número.

—¿Pero Maddie y yo si podemos?

—Ustedes dos tienen bastante energía para que tengamos diez niños más y que sigan siendo superadas—. Muevo las manos y tomo las de ella, llevándolas a mi boca y besando cada nudillo a la vez, a todos y cada uno. Me sonríe, su sonrisa tan fuerte de felicidad que siento que calienta mi cara.

—Es un niño—, afirmo.

—Lo que sea que digas, mi Señor.— Se da la vuelta y pone mis manos alrededor de su barriga, sosteniéndolas allí mientras comienza a caminar sobre la hierba. Sigo sus pasos, mi barbilla descansando sobre su cabeza. —Vamos a vagar.

—Vagar de distancia—, le respondo, dejándola guiar hacia el fondo del césped donde tomamos el camino de grava a través de los macizos de flores que conducen al columpio oculto en el fondo del jardín.

El aire es frío, pero no del todo, sin embargo, el sol podría estar descendiendo desde el cielo. Estoy muy caliente, satisfecho, tranquilo y sereno. Y todo eso está siendo absorbido por mi esposa.

Un hermoso aire de paz la ha rodeado a lo largo de este embarazo. Lo he admirado a diario al mirarla, ya sea en casa o en el club. Ella ha vuelto al trabajo y me he asegurado de que la deje seguir, aunque nunca estuve muy lejos. Lo suficientemente lejos para que no se sienta abarrotada, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saciar mi necesidad de contacto constante, incluso si ese contacto es solo mis ojos mirándola.

Este embarazo ha sido una experiencia completamente diferente para mí. No he hecho hincapié, no me he enfadado, no la he llevado a la pared con mi preocupación neurótica. Y ella no me ha jugado o usado esa preocupación como una herramienta para acabar conmigo. No ha habido trabajo fingido para enviarme al desastre. Probablemente porque sabe que esta vez no habrá una crisis. Después de todo, soy un profesional ahora. Tengo esto.

Mientras caminamos, noto que ella se inclina hacia mí más y más, su cuerpo se está cansando.

—¿Descanso?

Su suspiro es pesado. Está realmente harta ahora, pero como le he dicho una y otra vez, estas cosas no pueden apresurarse. Él vendrá cuando esté listo. La ayudé a tumbarse sobre el cojín del banco, me senté a su lado y empujé los pies contra el suelo, haciendo que retrocediéramos y soltamos. Balanceamos suavemente, la cabeza de Ginny descansando en mi hombro.

—Luna traerá un vándalo más tarde.

—¿Otro?— Me relajo de nuevo. —Ese bebé saldrá esperando un curry en lugar de tu biberón—. Se ríe entre dientes, y rápidamente se encoge mientras lo hace, su mano va a su barriga y se frota.

—¿Estas bien?— Pregunto suavemente, colocando mi mano sobre la de ella.

—Solo una punzada—. Sacando su cabeza de mi hombro, me mira. Sus labios se contraen, sus ojos brillan.

Sé lo que está pasando por esa maravillosa mente suya. Aunque la muerdo.

—¿Qué te hace las delicias?

—Catorce años atrás, habrías manchado tus bóxers de un tirón.

Me encojo de hombros, indiferente.

—Somos expertos ahora. Después de los gemelos, esto es muy fácil, ¿verdad?

Una bocanada de risa afilada avienta mi cara.

—¿Una brisa? Habla por ti mismo, Harry. Tú no eres quien empuja lo que se siente...

—Una sandía llameante saliendo de mi trasero.— He escuchado su simpática analogía unas cientos de veces. —Lo sé—. Girándome hacia ella, me enfado juguetonamente mientras le tomo sus tetas, rodeando mis pulgares sobre sus pezones hasta que están firmes. —Esta noche me vas a dejar meter mi polla privada dentro de ese dulce coño tuyo y estirarlo en preparación.

Su sonrisa es emocionante. Deseoso. Y lujurioso. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que no ha sido diferente esta vez. Su insaciable deseo por todo lo que soy. Gracias a Dios, porque eso sería una pérdida trágica.

—Eres tan desinteresado.

—Cualquier cosa para ti, nena—. Me inclino sobre su vientre y descanso mis labios sobre los de ella. Las chispas usuales de magia suceden dentro de mí, mi corazón retumba salvajemente. —¿Polla privada?

—Sí, privada—. Solo un minuto después de haber dejado la calidez de ese lugar tan especial, mi pene se siente solo. —No es mentira. ¿Vas a desafiarme?

—No soñaría con eso—. Su sonrisa miente a la mía mientras mis manos sienten el delicioso peso de sus increíbles tetas.

—Además, tengo que tomar todo lo que pueda porque vas a estar fuera de servicio por un tiempo

—Pobrecito.

Un crujido desde más allá de los arbustos me hace alejarme rápidamente, escaneando el área. Levanto mi ceja a Ginny, que indica a la izquierda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Puedo verlos—, llamé, poniéndome cómodo y meciéndome de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba parado. Dos cabezas salen del seto, sonriendo. —Ninguno de ustedes haría de ninjas sigilosos.

—Íbamos a saltar y asustarlo—, declara James, liberándose de las ramas y ramitas, sacando algunas hojas de su cabellera rubia. —Estamos hartos de esperar a cacahuate junior.— Le ofrece a Maddie una mano amiga cuando su blusa queda atrapada.

—¿Están hartos?— Ginny se ríe. —Traten de llevar esto con ustedes durante nueve meses.

—No seas dramática—, bromeo, dando palmaditas en el banco junto a mí para que Maddie venga y se siente. —No ha sido tan grande todo el tiempo.

Maddie se ríe mientras salta al banco y se acurruca en mi costado, James tomando el costado al lado de Ginny.

—Papá, en serio. ¿Quieres que mamá te haga daño?

—Tendría que atraparme primero, y eso no está sucediendo cuando está en esa condición.— Puse un brazo alrededor de cada una de mis chicas, mirando a James. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Ginny y la oreja cerca.

Las manos de Ginny empiezan a enhebrar su cabello rubio, acariciándolo mientras escucha. Nos acomodamos y balanceamos por un rato, todos nosotros tranquilos y relajados, las piernas balanceándose libremente, las cabezas descansando sobre varios hombros. Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche, pero hace frío y Sam estará aquí pronto con sus chicas, y también Drew.

Sonrío. Raya dio a luz la semana pasada a una niña pequeña, Imagen, justo a tiempo. Todas estas chicas; por la regla de la probabilidad, Ginny tiene que tener un niño allí. Rezo para que tenga un niño allí.

—Vamos, hace frío—. Asiento con la cabeza hacia los pezones de Ginny con una sonrisa y ella pone los ojos en blanco. —La pandilla estará aquí pronto.

James es el primero en salir del banco, ayudando a Ginny a levantarse.

—Gracias, cariño—. Su brazo rodea sus hombros mientras empiezan a regresar a la casa juntos. Mi hijo. Mi precioso, dulce y pensativo chico. Ha superado a Maddie en altura ahora, limpiándola unos pocos centímetros. No está lejos de alcanzar a Ginny.

Siento que la manga de mi camiseta se levanta y miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Maddie inspeccionando la cicatriz que queda atrás. No se ve triste en estos días cuando está alimentando su necesidad de verlo al menos una vez al día.

En estos días, ella sonríe.

—¿Tu vida brilló ante tus ojos, papá?

Me río y me sumerjo, levantándola sobre mi hombro y siguiéndola después de James y Ginny. El dulce sonido del chillido de mi niña llena mis oídos.

—Sí, ¿y sabes lo que pensaba?

—¿Qué pensaste?—, Pregunta, rebotando sobre mi hombro al ritmo de mis zancadas. —Pensé en cuánto extrañaría tu descaro.

—No, no lo hiciste—, se ríe, dándome palmadas en la espalda. —Oye, papá. ¿Puedo ir al cine el viernes con Robbie?

Robbie. Entonces ese es el sabor del mes.

—Claro que puedes—. La puse en pie cuando llegamos a la casa, dejándola atrás mientras sigo a Ginny y James. —¿Qué irán a ver?— digo detrás de mí.

—Eres hilarante—. Su exasperación me hace reír mientras abro la nevera y saco un poco de mantequilla de maní.

Pero esa risa se desvanece a nada cuando me la quita de la mano.

—¡Oye!

Ginny sonríe y se pavonea lo mejor que puede hacia un taburete, sumergiendo los dedos en mi jarra mientras se sube al asiento.

—Lo que es tuyo es mío—, declara, metiéndose un delicioso dedo en la boca y haciendo un trabajo exagerado de lamerlo.

Escucho a los niños reír mientras me enfado con mi esposa, preguntándome por qué, de todas las cosas que ella podría desear, tienen que ser mis potes del cielo. Compartir mi vicio no es una broma. Acabo de entender a James pellizcando mi pasión.

—Comparte—, ordeno, tomándome rápidamente por la cocina y uniéndome al próximo taburete, con la boca abierta. Incluso puedo estar goteando.

Tarareando, saca una gran cucharada y me la tiende. Esta parte del proceso de intercambio no me importa en absoluto. Se me hace la boca agua, me muevo para reclamar su dedo. Pero ella rápidamente se lo lleva a su propia boca, lamiéndolo rápidamente con una sonrisa satisfecha y ojos brillantes. Retrocedo, disgustado por su juego, aunque los niños parecen pensar que es gracioso.

Solo una palabra viene a la mente.

—Tres—, prácticamente gruñí, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Oh chica—, James suspira, recogiendo un poco de jugo de la nevera. —Mamá, ¿alguna vez aprenderás?

—No te metas con la mantequilla de maní—, agrega Maddie, apoyando los codos en el mostrador y preparándose para el espectáculo. —Pagarás, y tu vejiga no es tan fuerte en estos días.

Me río por dentro cuando Ginny la mira con indignación, con el dedo colgando de la boca.

—Mantente alejada de esto, pantalones atrevidos.

Maddie se encoge de hombros, con la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de sus manos.

—Soy la hija de mi madre. Lo intente papá.

No está equivocada.

—Dos—, le dije, volviendo a Ginny, con mis cejas en alto.

—No hay nada de malo en mi vejiga—. Toma otra gran porción de lo bueno, con la nariz alta. —Y si lo hay, es tu culpa—. Asiente con la cabeza a los niños.

—Uno—. Comienzo a tamborilear mis dedos, todos casuales y frescos, pareciendo cansados de las bromas pesadas. No estoy cansado en absoluto. Estos momentos, los momentos simples, son algunos de mis momentos favoritos de la familia.

—Mía—, susurra Ginny, sumergiéndose en su dedo de nuevo y sosteniéndolo en demostración antes de limpiarlo. —Consigue el tuyo, Potter.

—Cero, nena—. Estoy fuera del taburete en un instante, la yema de mis dedos apunta directamente a los puntos débiles de Ginny.

—¡No!— El frasco se descarta rápidamente a favor de mis brazos.

—Lo pediste—, canta Maddie, siguiendo su camino y dejándonos a nosotros. —No te orines.

—¿De quién es la mantequilla de maní?— Le pregunto al oído, manejándola suave pero firmemente. —Solo di las palabras, cariño, y me detendré.

—¡Nunca!— Se ríe, luchando contra mis manos con poco éxito. —Ohhhhh...

Mis dedos tortuosos se detienen. Ese no era un sonido normal que escucho cuando le hago cosquillas a su punto débil. La libero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, explorándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Una punzada?

James está a mi lado rápidamente, y Maddie no está muy atrás. Ginny inmoviliza mientras todos esperamos con la respiración contenida para su conclusión, sus ojos se enfocaron en su bulto mientras se levantaba del taburete.

—Si, creo.. ¡Oh JODER! —Se dobla y grita, obligándonos a todos a taparnos los oídos o estallaría nuestros timpanos. —Lo siento, niños—, agrega, comenzando a jadear.

—¡Diablos!— Maddie comienza a correr en círculos alrededor de la cocina presa del pánico. —¡Cacahuate Junior está por llegar joder!

—¡Mierda!—, Grita James.

Mi cabeza podría saltar de mi cuello. ¿Qué pasa con todo este maldito lenguaje malo?

—¡Todos cuiden sus bocas!— Grito, tomando el codo de Ginny.

—¡Pero viene el bebé!—, Grita Maddie, todavía dando vueltas en la cocina llena de pánico. —Llama una ambulancia.

—El doctor. ¡Maddie!

—¡Ya viene!— James se cubre la cara con las palmas. —¡Es porque la hiciste cosquillas!

Cristo, todos deben calmarse. Respiro profundamente.

—No se preocupen, niños—, digo con calma. —Papá tiene esto—. ¿Les estoy diciendo a ellos, o a mí mismo? —Maddie, trae la bolsa de mamá. James, consigues mi móvil para que pueda llamar al hospital y decirles que estamos en camino.

Todos nos estremecemos cuando Ginny suelta otro grito todopoderoso, espeluznante, agarrándome con ambas manos, sus uñas pinchando mis antebrazos.

—Maldito infierno, Ginny—, silbé, apreciando sus garras enterradas una por una fuera de mi carne. —Lo siento, niños.

—¿Eso duele, Potter?—, Jadea, se inclina y comienza a sudar.

—Solo un poco—. Lo minimizo. No debería haberlo hecho. Me vuelve a clavar las uñas con mal aspecto.

—Bien.

Jesús, se está convirtiendo en un psicópata. Veo a los niños salir volando de la cocina para cumplir sus órdenes y realineo mi enfoque en Ginny.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—¡No!

—¿Quieres pararte, entonces?

—¡No!

—De acuerdo—. Pongo los ojos en blanco y acepto mi móvil cuando James me lo lanza.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Sí, cariño—. Busca ciegamente su cabeza y le da una cariñosa y tranquilizadora palmadita. —Te amo.

Retrocedo, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. ¿Entonces ella es solo una perra psicópata conmigo? Marcando al hospital, me quedo con Ginny mientras gime, constantemente maldiciéndome y disculpándose con los niños.

—Hola, mi esposa se ha puesto en labor de parto. Ginny Potter—. Miro cómo la cara de Ginny se pone roja. —Llegaremos alrededor de media hora.— Sus fosas nasales comienzan a brillar. —Sí, genial. Adiós.— Cuelgo y le paso el teléfono a James. —Llama a la abuela y dile que traiga su culo aquí rápido.

—¿No podemos ir?— Se ve totalmente apagado.

—Confía en mí, amigo. No querrás estar cerca de tu madre mientras está teniendo a Cacahuate Junior.

—Preferiría que fuera él—, escupe Ginny, entrando en otro grito, agarrándome de los brazos.

—No hay necesidad de eso ahora, ¿verdad?— Sueno tan condescendiente, pero aparte de repartir una follada de represión, lo cual no está en juego en este momento, no tengo otra opción que hacerle el humor. —Fue tu cuerpo el que rechazó la píldora—. No me está aplicando esto. De ninguna manera.

—¿En serio, papá?— Maddie me da un golpe en el brazo. —¿Estás diciéndole eso cuando está en trabajo de parto?

¿Así que es el día de todas contra papá? ¿Ha escapado a la atención de todos que soy el único tranquilo aquí?

—James, llama a tu abuela—, ordeno, esta vez con menos calma. Las contracciones de Ginny están llegado rápidamente, y no hay mucho espacio entre ellas. Saco el pelo de Ginny de su rostro húmedo e indico a Maddie que lo ate con la cinta de su muñeca mientras James marca a Molly.

—Abuela, es James.— Baila en el acto, con los ojos puestos en su madre. —Mamá está en trabajo de parto. Papá dijo que traigas tu culo aquí ahora.

Oigo el chillido de alegría de mi suegra.

—Dile que se apure—, digo.

—¡Date prisa, abu!— Grita, colgando y metiendo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo por mí.

—Te amo—, le dice Ginny a Maddie mientras se asegura la corbata, sintiendo su rostro sorprendido. —Eres hermosa, inteligente y atrevida, y te amo.

—También te amo, mamá.

Si ella no estaba en trabajo de parto, pensaría que Ginny estaba borracha. ¿Qué tiene? Es una pregunta estúpida. Yo sé que. Es todo eso de reemplazo.

—Vamos, señorita—, digo, rompiendo su momento. —Vamos a llevarte al auto.

Su respuesta es un grito épico, su cuerpo inmóvil cuando se solidifica en un intento natural de detener el dolor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— Maldice, maldice, maldice. —Lo siento, niños.— Empuña la parte delantera de mi camiseta y me lleva hacia adelante con un poder que la Mujer Maravilla sentiría envidia. Sus ojos son salvajes. —Este bebé está saliendo ahora, Potter.— Sin embargo, otro grito atraviesa el aire inmediatamente después de su declaración.

Y después de eso, mi pánico.

—¿Qué?

— No. No, no, no. —Ginny, solo tenemos que llevarte al auto y te tendré en el hospital en muy poco tiempo.

Comienza a doblarse en el suelo, gimiendo en su camino hacia abajo. No tengo más remedio que levantarla y llevarla al salón donde es más cómodo.

—No hay tiempo—, gime mientras la acuesto en el sofá. —¡No en el sofá! Estará arruinado.

—Joder, por el amor de Dios.— No puedo evitarlo. —Lo siento, niños—. La tendí sobre la alfombra y coloque su cabeza cómoda sobre una almohada. —Nena, tengo que llevarte al hospital.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Está viniendo.

—James, Maddie, toma las manos de su madre—, ordeno, enviándolos al extremo superior. Una vez que están en posición, alcanzo la larga falda de Ginny y le bajo las bragas; el material está empapado

—Voy a verificar qué está sucediendo allá abajo—, le digo, para apaciguar a Ginny más que a mí mismo. —Entonces te llevaremos al hospital—. Ayudo a sus piernas a doblarse, asegurándome de mantenerla cubierta lo mejor que pueda a medida que los niños miren.

—Necesito pujar—, jadea.

—No necesitas empujar—, le aseguro mientras le echo un vistazo entre sus piernas. Es demasiado pronto. —¡Oh, mierda!—, Sollocé, al ver la corona de una cabeza penetrando su vagina. —¡Mierda, Ginny!

—¡Te dije que tenía que pujar!

—¿Papá?— La voz insegura de James levanta mi cabeza hueca, y encuentro dos pares de ojos muy preocupados. Esto no era parte del plan. Están entrando en pánico.

Necesito tomar el control.

—Maddie, ve a buscar toallas y una franela limpia. James, quiero que consigas el edredón de nuestra cama y abre la puerta de entrada. —Agarro mi teléfono mientras salen disparados como balas obedientes. —Ginny, cariño, no puedes pujar aún, ¿de acuerdo?— Llamo a una ambulancia mientras ella asiente con la cabeza, exhalando agudos y cortos suspiros. —Necesito una ambulancia. Mi esposa está en trabajo de parto, y definitivamente no va a resistir hasta que pueda llevarla al hospital.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa, señor?

—Ginny. Ginevra Potter.

—¿Y su dirección?

Lo desenrollo mientras los niños se lanzan al salón simultáneamente, con los brazos llenos de mis peticiones.

—La cabeza del bebé está coronando—, le digo al operador, tratando de hacer retroceder la urgencia que estoy sintiendo y mantener la calma por Ginny. Está resoplando y resoplando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter, lo primero es lo primero, no se asuste.

Me río. Si ella me hubiera dicho eso cuando las aguas de Ginny rompieron con los mellizos, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza verbalmente.

—No estoy entrando en pánico— le aseguro con frialdad. —Pero voy a necesitar a alguien que me guíe a través de esto—. Echo otro vistazo rápido debajo del vestido de Ginny. —Este chico tiene prisa—. Maldita sea, se ha estancado al hacer su entrada, y ahora ha decidido que tiene hélices de propulsión a chorro en sus pies. Observo mientras James llena las almohadas y Maddie aletea el edredón.

—Una ambulancia ha sido despachada y la partera ha llamado.

—Gracias.— Será mejor que se den prisa.

—Bien. ¿Quién está allí, señor Potter? —pregunta el operador.

—Mi hijo, mi hija y yo.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Doce. Son gemelos—. Los ojos de Ginny se abren de par en par y su cabeza tiembla furiosamente de un lado a otro. El sudor gotea de ella. —Espera un momento mientras la pongo cómoda.

—No hay problema.

Dejé caer el teléfono y deslice mis brazos debajo del cuerpo de Ginny, levantándola del suelo.

—Pon el edredón debajo— le digo a Maddie. —Y las almohadas allí.— Los dos trabajan de manera eficiente y tranquila, y estoy seguro de que mi frialdad es la razón por la cual están así. Solo necesito mantenerlo. Pero, joder, esto no era parte de mi plan cuando mentalmente caminé por el trabajo de Ginny docenas de veces. —Chicos, necesito su ayuda—, les digo, bajando a Ginny hacia el suave edredón. —¿Pueden hacer eso?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza, los ojos van y vienen entre Ginny y yo.

—¿Está bien, papá?—, Pregunta James, la sorpresa no está enmascarada en su voz tan bien como en su rostro.

—Ella está bien—, le aseguro, apartándole el pelo de Ginny de su rostro mojado, dejando caer un beso en su frente. —¿No es así, cariño?

Ella gime pero también intenta asentir con la cabeza, su cabeza se mueve sin control y es errática. Sonrío, agarrando su mano y apretando.

—¿Estás lista?

Soplando aire a través de sus labios fruncidos, estrecha mi mano.

—No me dejes.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

Mira hacia los niños, que están a cada lado de su cabeza, forzando una sonrisa.

—Esto no es nada comparado como cuando los tuve a ustedes dos—, les asegura.

Me río cuando los ojos de los niños se molestan, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Maddie, pon ese paño húmedo en la frente de mamá, ordené, bajando por el cuerpo de Ginny. —James, toma la mano de mamá. Ella va a apretarte muy fuerte, amigo, así que pon tus músculos en flexión.

—No quiero lastimarlo—, lamenta Ginny, inclinándose violentamente hacia atrás cuando otra contracción la golpea.

James rápidamente toma su mano con la suya, acercándose a su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Está bien, mamá. Aprieta tan fuerte como lo necesites.

Mi puto corazón se derrite mientras agarro el teléfono y lo pongo en el altavoz, dejándolo en el suelo junto a mí.

—Bueno. Estamos listos.

—Está bien, señor Potter. ¿Qué tan separadas están las contracciones?

—Un minuto, tal vez dos—. Aliento a Ginny a que doble las rodillas más y separe más las piernas, tomando una toalla y colocándola sobre sus rodillas.

—En la próxima contracción, quiero que Ginny te presione y tú presiones sobre su vagina.

Mis ojos se abren y miro a los niños, quienes, como esperaba, se encogen terriblemente. No estoy encogido. Estoy, sin embargo, malditamente confundido.

—¿Quiere que vuelva a meter la cabeza?— Seguramente no.

Ginny grita mientras pronuncio mi pregunta, su rostro se pone rojo.

—¡No lo estás empujando hacia adentro, Harry! ¡Lo quiero fuera! ¡Ahora!

Maldito infierno, la presión.

—Bien, cariño. Cálmate.

—Señor Potter.— La operadora no se está riendo, pero no está muy lejos de hacerlo. —Quiero que apliques presión en la parte superior de la vagina de Ginny—. Esa palabra otra vez, y los niños hacen una mueca. —El ángulo ayudará a que la cabeza del bebé pase más fácilmente.

Parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de enfocarme en la parte de mi esposa que más amo, la parte que no se parece en nada a lo que recuerdo.

—Bien—, respiro, extendiendo mi mano hacia adelante. —¿Qué tan fuerte?

—Firmemente, señor Potter.

—¡Ya viene!— Ginny comienza a jadear, sus mejillas se inflan. —¡Ahora!

—De acuerdo, ¡empuja, nena!—. Hago lo que me indica, aplicando tanta presión como me siento cómodo.

—¡Vamos, mamá!—, Los gemelos cantan juntos. —¡Puedes hacerlo!

Ella ruñe, llora, y gime. Es muy familiar, pero no menos fácil de escuchar.

—¡Harry!— Mi nombre es un aullido prolongado y agudo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su espalda arqueada. —¡Dios mío, duele!

Me estremezco, manteniendo mis ojos enraizados entre sus piernas. Una cabeza, manchada con sangre y sustancia viscosa, emerge lenta pero seguramente, mi mano libre descansando en la parte inferior.

—Vamos, Ginny—, grité, animándola. —Él está viniendo.

Ella se desploma, exhalando desgarradamente, y la cabeza del bebé se retira lentamente. Llego a mi frente y limpio el brillo del sudor.

—La cabeza salió un poco, pero volvió a entrar—, le digo al operador.

—Perfectamente normal, Sr. Potter. Esperaremos la próxima contracción y alentaremos un gran empujón.

—Un gran empujón, Ginny. ¿Escuchaste?

—¡No estoy jodidamente sorda!—, Dice bruscamente entre agudas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, arrojándome dagas. Me encojo, pero los niños se ríen, James se sacude rápidamente la mano. —Lo siento, cariño—, dice Ginny, torpemente buscando su cabeza y acariciando su pelo. —¿Te lastimé?

—No, en absoluto.— Levanta los brazos y flexiona sus bíceps inexistentes. —Estoy hecho de acero.

Maddie se ríe.

—¿En qué mundo?

—Concéntrate—, ordena James, devolviendo la mano a Ginny.

—Oh, no.— Los ojos de pánico de Ginny aterrizan sobre mí con un estallido. —Aqui viene otro más.

Me recompongo y me acerco más.

—Esta vez es un gran empujón, ¿de acuerdo? Lo más grande que puedes manejar—. Lo está intentando. Está llorando, con los ojos brillantes.

—Vamos—, arrullo, colocando mi mano donde debería estar. —Empujaste a dos bebés uno tras otro. Este es un paseo por el parque.

—Qué te jodan, Potter. Este debe ser tan grande como James y Maddie juntos. Voy a ser rasgada en dos. ¡Oh, oh, oh! —Sus dientes apretados, su bola de puños, su cabeza se dispara hacia adelante. —¡Arghhhhhhhh!

—¡Eso es!— La ánimo, mirando como la cabeza se arquea y estira su apertura gradualmente. —¡Vamos nena! Ya casi está aquí—. El sonido agonizante de sus gritos me atraviesa. —¡Un poco más! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es, Ginny!

La cabeza pasa por el punto más ancho y se desliza fuera de sus paredes, un pequeño perfil perfecto en la cara perfecta. Mi voz se atrapa en mi garganta, mi mano acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza mojada. Joder, incluso cubierto de baba él es hermoso.

—La cabeza está fuera—, le dije al operador, agarrando otra toalla.

—Eso es genial—. Dice con tranquilidad. —Un empujón más en la próxima contracción, Sr. Potter. Cuando el bebé esté afuera, ponlo directamente sobre el pecho de Ginny y envuélvelo en una toalla. Asegúrate de que el cordón no esté atrapado.

—Está bien—. Me preparo, mirando a Ginny. Ahora llorando, siente el cabello de Maddie mientras le pasa la franela por la frente. —Ginny—, llamo, haciendo que su cabeza caiga sin fuerzas. —Un empujón más, nena.— Asiente en un gran trago, cerrando los ojos.

—Solo una más, mamá—. Maddie aparta unos mechones sueltos de pelo de la cara de Ginny mientras James le estrecha la mano en preparación, ¡arrojándome un Jesús! mira como lo hace.

Cuando Ginny comienza de nuevo con las respiraciones semicontroladas, sé que llegará el impulso final. Nivelando sus ojos en mí, aprieta los dientes y asiente con la cabeza, su cara empieza a ponerse roja como la remolacha. No hay sonido de ella esta vez. Solo ojos redondos pegados a mí cuando entra en el tramo final.

Él sale tan rápido, casi lo extraño, mi mirada fija en mi hermosa esposa siendo ayudada por mis hermosos hijos.

—Oh, joder—. Su cuerpo mojado y resbaladizo cae en mis grandes manos, y sus gritos comienzan inmediatamente después de eso.

El sonido es jodidamente glorioso. Él es jodidamente perfecto. Soy un maldito desastre, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Lo cambio con cuidado en una mano, teniendo cuidado con el cordón, y empujo la camiseta de Ginny, poniéndola sobre su pecho y cubriéndolos con una toalla.

Espero que los gemelos hagan una mueca y aparten la vista, pero están completamente hipnotizados por la vista, sus pequeñas mandíbulas abiertas.

—Está aquí—, gruño, consciente de que el operador está esperando una actualización. —Él está aquí y es perfecto.

—Felicidades, señor Potter.

—Gracias—. La emoción me embosca mientras veo a Ginny sostener a nuestro bebé contra su pecho, sus labios descansando sobre su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados.

—Apenas hice algo—. La operadora se ríe. —Eras un estudiante perfecto. Recibí confirmación de que los paramédicos y la partera están a solo unos minutos de distancia. Voy a permanecer en la línea hasta que lleguen.

Asiento con la cabeza, lloro y me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras me arrastro por el costado de Ginny para unirme a ellos. Su cara está roja y manchada, su cabello es un desastre húmedo. Pero ella es impresionante. Sonrío y tomo la pequeña mano de mi bebé, sorprendido por sus pequeños dedos.

—Él es perfecto—, le susurro, el amor instantáneo está en auge dentro de mí.

—Sigues diciendo que él—. Ginny mira hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. —¿Está confirmado?

Arrugo la frente. No, no lo está. Estaba tan cautivado que no busqué sus partes o la falta de ellas.

—Espera—. Busco la toalla que los cubre, tirando de ella antes de levantar un poco la pierna para poder ver.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?— James se apresura a mi lado, así como a Maddie. —¿Es un niño o una niña?

Sonrío, mirando cada una de sus impacientes caras antes de ladear mi cabeza para que se miren a ellos mismos. Ambas cabezas se sumergen para inspeccionar el área.

—¿Y bien?—, Pregunta Ginny, impaciente. —Dígame.

Maddie tose.

—Definitivamente es él—. Mirando hacia Ginny, ella sonríe. —¡Y tiene un pene más grande que el que James tiene ahora!

Solté una carcajada, golpeando el pelo de mi chico cuando lanza una mirada indignada a Maddie.

—Piérdete, Maddie.

Me arrastro y me acuesto al lado de Ginny, mi cuerpo se extendió por el de ella y algo más. Bese la cabecita dulce de mi bebé, inhalando como lo hago. Señor, he echado de menos ese olor.

—Lo hiciste excelente—. Dirijo mis labios a mi esposa y le beso la frente sudorosa, aprovechando la oportunidad para respirarla también. —Excelentemente, bien.

Suspirando profundamente, cierra sus ojos y me acaricia.

—Eres mi superestrella.

—Ese es uno que nunca me han llamado antes—, bromeo ligeramente. —¿Qué le pasó al dios?

Una risita cansada se derrite en mis oídos cuando me acurruco cerca, el costado de un dedo acariciando su pequeña mejilla.

—Eres un pequeño cabrón guapo—, susurro. —Claramente parecido a su padre.

—Tu ego no conoce límites.

—Oigan, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?— Maddie ya está enamorada, su atención está en el bebé y solo en el bebé.

Me detengo expresando mi preferencia, como lo he hecho durante un tiempo. No estoy seguro si es una buena idea, o qué pensaría Ginny.

—No sé—. Me encojo de hombros suavemente. —¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Ambos lo escanean, sus cabezas inclinadas en contemplación.

—No se parece a nada—. James se adelanta y toca la punta de su nariz. —Es tan pequeño.

—Creo que se parece a Arthur— declara Maddie. —Tiene la misma cantidad de cabello que el abuelo.

Sonrío cuando Ginny resopla.

—¿Qué piensas, mamá?

Ginny respira, su barbilla bajando a su pecho para mirar su forma pacífica. Piensa por un tiempo, y luego mira a los gemelos.

—Maddie, James, conozcan a su nuevo hermano.— Mirándome, mi esposa sonríe débilmente. —El pequeño Ron.

Oh, maldita sea. Mi corazón estalla

—¿En serio?—, Pregunto, empujando hacia abajo el bulto que se abre camino en mi garganta.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada, cuando es absolutamente todo.

—A mí me parece un Ron—. Mirando hacia abajo, asiente con decisión. —Sí, definitivamente es un Ron. Y si tenemos suerte, será tan leal, valiente y cariñoso como el original.

Joder, me vuelvo nada. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y dejé que mis ojos punzantes soltaran lágrimas. Mis emociones se disparan, una gran mezcla de felicidad abrumadora y tristeza implacable.

Me aseguraré de que el pequeño Ron sea todo eso. Así sea lo último que haga, él será todo lo que fue su tío Ron. Siento la mano de Ginny en mi cabello, consolándome. Lo he mantenido todo el tiempo suficiente. Todo está saliendo ahora.

Pero luego el pequeño Ron decide que es su turno de llorar, poniendo los tapones en mi tiempo de lanzamiento previsto. Miro hacia arriba, con la cara húmeda, y encuentro su puño embistiendo en su boca.

—Alguien tiene hambre—. Miro a los niños y meneo la cabeza. —Mamá está a punto de sacar seno.

—¡Iré a ver si la ambulancia está aquí!— Bombas de James de la sala de estar como un volcán, dejando humo a su paso. Me río. Él acaba de ser testigo de su madre dando a luz, no es que él viera las cosas gráficas, pero aun así. Fue una enorme experiencia. ¿Y tiene miedo de un poco de tetas?

—¿Me puedo quedar?—, Pregunta Maddie, un poco tentativamente. Es tan curiosa, completamente hechizada por su nuevo hermano.

—Claro que puedes, cariño—. Ginny toma su mano. —Pero primero, ¿te importaría traerme un poco de agua?

—¿Fría?

—Seria genial.

Maddie sale disparada, ansiosa por ayudar. Es un gran comienzo para la nueva dinámica de nuestra familia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto, ayudándola a levantarlo hacia su pecho. Se agarra al pezón de Ginny como una almohadilla de succión, con las mejillas ahuecadas y jalando largas succiones. —Joder, definitivamente es un Potter.

—Detente—. Ginny se ríe, golpeando mi mano juguetonamente antes de bajar la cabeza. Si hay una vista más hermosa que esta, entonces aún no lo he visto.

—Eres un hombre afortunado, pequeño Ron—, le susurro, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Sus ojos están abiertos solo una fracción, pero están en mí. —Estoy dispuesto a compartir por ahora—, le digo, dejando caer un beso en su frente mientras Ginny se ríe suavemente. —Pero ten cuidado, solo te los estoy prestando. Las quiero de vuelta. ¿Entiendes? —Le acaricio la suave cabeza y le sonrío a mi nuevo bebé.

Trago el nudo cerrando en mi garganta y miro hacia los ojos que me mantienen con vida. Y mirándome, su mirada es suave y llorosa, es la belleza que es mi vida.


	57. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

 **GINNY**

Dieciocho meses después:

El sol está tibio, el cielo despejado. Nuestra casa huele a pasteles horneados y patatas asadas. Todo se mezcla con el aroma a la deriva del carbón de la barbacoa que flota desde el jardín. Huele a casa, a nuestro hogar, y los sonidos también son nuestro hogar. La música de Maddie bajando las escaleras, James golpeando una pelota de tenis a través de la red.

El pequeño Ron chillando en el jardín. Sonrío y miro por la ventana de la cocina mientras froto crema en mis manos, viendo a Harry a cuatro patas persiguiéndolo. Yo digo persecución. Está haciendo todos los sonidos amenazantes mientras se arrastra detrás de nuestro pequeño niño en el césped. Él solo está caminando.

Literalmente solo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme; los gemelos estaban de pie a los doce meses, pero el pequeño Ron... Oh no. Pero cuando tiene cuatro personas para llevarlo donde le plazca, ¿por qué demonios se molestaría en usar sus propios pies?

Quitándome el delantal y recogiéndome el pelo de la coleta, me dirijo al jardín para unirme a la diversión ahora que toda la comida está preparada.

Mientras llego a la puerta trasera, encontrándolos rodando por el césped, no me atrevo a interrumpir su rudeza: la diversión dura. Además, casi no estoy vestido para la lucha. Así que me paro en la puerta, mi hombro descansa sobre el marco, y hago algo de lo que nunca me cansaré. Los veo a Harry y mi pequeño Ron. Los veo reír, rodar, chillar.

Mi esposo está boca arriba y actualmente tiene a nuestro pequeño sostenido en el aire sobre él, moviéndolo de un lado a otro como un avión de caza. Está haciendo los ruidos para que coincidan. El pequeño Ron piensa que es gracioso. Yo también. Todo lo que temía Harry tratando de ocultarlo en las primeras etapas de mi embarazo fue un esfuerzo desperdiciado. Entendí su pánico. Cincuenta es bastante maduro para engendrar un hijo.

Pero, la verdad es que le ha dado una nueva vida. Después de todo lo que sucedió, la muerte de Ron, Lavander y mi accidente, El pequeño Ron fue una pura bendición disfrazada.

Respiro y me siento en los escalones en silencio para que no se den cuenta de que tienen un espectador. Harry se da vuelta y coloca a nuestro pequeño en sus pies inestables, retrocediendo rápidamente.

—¿Puedes atrapar a papá?—, Pregunta, alborotando el cabello azabache de Ron. Es grueso y hermoso, como el de su hermano y como el de su padre.

—¡Dada, noooooo!— el pequeño se dobla por la cintura y coloca sus pequeñas palmas sobre sus rodillas, como si le estuviera diciendo a Harry que se fuera. Contengo una risa, sonriendo como una idiota mientras mi pequeño se adelanta con los brazos extendidos y Harry camina de rodillas, manteniendo la distancia. —¡Dada, malo!— Se está poniendo nervioso, su preciosa carita retorciéndose de disgusto. —¡Atrás, atrás, atrás!—, Grita. —¡Atrás, Dada!

—Puedes ir más rápido—, le dice Harry, poniéndose de pie. —Corre por papá. —¡Ron corre!— Él camina, su ritmo se acelera. —Ron, corre, corre, corre!

—Eso es todo—. Harry camina hacia atrás, su ritmo es lento, a pesar de que las pequeñas piernas regordetas de nuestro pequeño ahora están prácticamente corriendo.

Me quedo sin aliento cuando lo veo tropezar, sus manos suben en un movimiento instintivo para salvarlo antes de que golpee su carita. Él no necesita esas manos.

—Oops, ahí va—. Harry se ríe, deslizando al pequeño de sus pies en un movimiento rápido.

Y luego navega por el aire como un avión a reacción una vez más. Harry siempre está ahí para él. Siempre _está_ ahí para todos nosotros.

Aplaudo, riendo, ganando su atención. No estoy segura de qué ojos verdes brillan más.

—¡Corres bien, pequeño Ron!— digo, tendiéndole las manos para que viniera.

—¡Mamá!— Se libra de la presión de Harry y se pone de pie.

Dios, su pequeña cara sonriente es para comérselo. Da pasitos en su camino, extiende sus brazos mientras Harry se mantiene cerca para atraparlo cuando se cae. Porque él lo hará.

Cerca de dos de los pasos de Harry, el inevitable viaje ocurre. Y una vez más, es salvado por papá, que lo balancea en mis brazos.

—¡Ahí está!— Canto, tomándolo de las manos de Harry y poniendo mis labios en su mejilla, haciéndolo reír, el sonido es tan dulce.

Harry baja su peso a mi lado, poniendo su atención ahora en mí. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, sonríe pícaramente.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú lo elegiste. —Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando me acerco para ofrecer mis labios. No tengo la oportunidad de prepararlos para su ataque. Está encima de mí rápidamente, entregándome un beso. —Hmmm, hueles divinamente—. Tarareo, sintiendo al pequeño Ron tirando de mi vestido negro envolvente. Ese aroma de agua dulce en mi marido sigue siendo el mejor tranquilizante, mi cuerpo se dobla bajo el olor, su aliento siempre tan fresco como la menta.

Tirando de una fracción, Harry me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Alguien quiere acceso—, bromea, asintiendo con la cabeza al pequeño luchando con el material negro de mi vestido. —Pequeño y codicioso.

—Alguien tiene que acostumbrarse al hecho de que las tetas de mamá no están a su disposición—. Tomo las manos de Ron y las aparto, haciéndole gimotear y comenzando a golpear mi pecho en señal de protesta.

—Lo sé, amigo—, suspira Harry, alcanzando su mejilla regordeta y pellizcando ligeramente. —Ella es un fraude, ¿verdad?

Me río, reposicionando a Ron en mi regazo, lejos de mí. No está teniendo nada de eso, luchando por volverse. Yo gimo. Este negocio de destetarlo es agotador, pero ahora que establezco mi propia empresa de diseño de interiores, es esencial. Además, él es demasiado grande ahora para colgar de mi pecho.

—Mamá te conseguirá un biberón.

—¡Teta, teta, teta!

Harry se derrumba, riéndose incontrolablemente a mi lado mientras yo peleo contra nuestro niño implacable.

—Solo déjale tener lo que quiere—. Harry coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, frotando amorosamente.

Me niego a ceder, y una parte de mí se pregunta si mi conmovedor marido tiene un método para su locura, porque generalmente lo hace. Y esta vez, sospecho que está convencido del hecho de que con su hijo pegado a mi pecho, no hay forma de que pueda volver a trabajar a tiempo completo. Bueno, él puede pensar de nuevo.

Se enfurruñó durante semanas cuando le conté mi plan para mi nuevo negocio. Incluso colocó algunas de sus folladas sobre mí. No hicieron la diferencia. Me mantuve firme y finalmente cedió. Está aprendiendo.

—Harry—, gimo, buscando el respaldo que necesito.

Jesús, todavía estará pegado a mi pecho cuando tenga cincuenta años, y planeo tener cirugía mucho antes. Tan pronto como estos globos se reduzcan a su forma habitual, lo que básicamente significa que serán las orejas del spaniel otra vez.

—Lo siento—. Mi marido caprichoso resopla y se reúne.

—¿Por qué estás encontrando esto tan divertido, de todos modos?—, me quejo, entregándole a nuestro hijo. —¿Pensé que los querías de nuevo para ti?

Apoya al pequeño Ron sobre sus rodillas y le sonríe con cariño al pequeño embaucador.

—Pero sus necesidades son más grandes que las mías, ¿verdad, amigo?

Estoy atónita. Nunca en un millón de años esperé que esas palabras cayeran de la boca de mi esposo.

—Has cambiado—, murmuré, sintiéndome absolutamente desairada mientras distraía a nuestro pequeño soplando frambuesas en su vientre. El chillido de la risa es penetrante para las orejas e hinchar mi corazón de una vez, las manos de mi pequeño tiran de las sucias ondas azabaches de Harry. —Si te sientes así de hastiado con mis tetas, no te importará si las infle a su antigua gloria—. Me doy cuenta de que acabo de pinchar al oso con un enorme puñal. Pero aún... ¿Qué demonios, con todo este acercamiento casual a mis activos? O sus activos, más al grano.

Los movimientos juguetones de Harry aún, con su cara enterrada en la barriga redonda de nuestro pequeño. Sonrío para mis adentros, esperando la reprimenda que estoy a punto de conseguir.

Lentamente, su rostro se vuelve hacia el mío, sus ojos verdes estrecho, los engranajes de su mente fumando están girando tan rápido.

—Retira eso ahora mismo.

Frunzo el ceño, inocente, y niego con la cabeza. Estoy de humor para una follada de represalia.

—Me estoy poniendo cirugía para reconstruir mis pechos.

—Sobre mi cadáver, señorita.

Suspiro, poniéndome en pie.

—Que te den, Potter. He tenido tres niños violando estas tetas, encima de ti. Están hechas polvo. —Me giro y deambulo por la casa, Harry pisándome los talones con Ron arrojado bajo su brazo, riendo. Sin embargo, papá no se está riendo.

—¡Ginny!

—¡Mamá!

Llego al refrigerador y saco un poco de leche para Ron, volteándome con una tímida sonrisa mientras lo agito.

—Entonces, ¿de quién son las tetas?

—Mías—, gruñe Harry, con las aletas de la nariz ardiendo y todo. —Solo las presté.

—¡Mías!— Canta Ron, haciendo manos graciosas para su leche. Mi sonrisa estira mi rostro mientras le doy a Ron su leche, los ojos disgustados de Harry siguiéndome todo el camino. Él lo empuja directo en su boca y cava hacia abajo.

—Creo que en realidad son mías—, declaro con altivez, saliendo de la cocina, sabiendo exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. H _ombres_ , creo, que se dirigen a responder a un golpe en la puerta de entrada.

Toda la pandilla entra a la casa. Drew y Raya se dirigen directamente a la sala de estar para colocar a un Imagen durmiendo en el sofá, mientras Georgia baila escaleras arriba para encontrar a Maddie. Sam y Luna tienen una discusión verbal de camino a la cocina, de quien le toca cambiar el pañal de Betty, y mamá y papá, seguidos de cerca por los padres de Harry, se dirigen directamente a la cocina para tomar las riendas.

Sigo a la tropa, encontrándome con James en la entrada de la cocina.

—Mira el estado en el que estas—. Suspiro, señalando las manchas de hierba en sus rodillas mientras hace girar su raqueta de tenis en sus manos.

—¿Están el tío Sam y Drew aquí?— Se encoge de hombros ignorando mi queja y saca una pelota de tenis del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. —Estamos jugando dobles, y papá y yo vamos a ganar.

Me río.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, cariño. Papá siempre gana. —Lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo a la cocina. —Ven y saludar a todos antes de que desaparezcas en el jardín.

—¿Oye, mamá?— Él nos impide avanzar a la cocina, mirándome.

Me da su pequeña y dulce frente arrugada que es una réplica de la de su papá. Es aterrador lo mucho que nuestros hijos se parecen a Harry. Son como pequeños mini-Harrys. Es muy satisfactorio que hayan heredado el aspecto obsceno y guapo de su padre, y también es muy preocupante. ¿Con cuántas chicas voy a enfrentarme en los próximos años?

Lo que me recuerda que James tiene una cita esta noche, una chica que le gusta. Harry y yo acordamos dejarles invitar a cada uno un amigo para la barbacoa de esta tarde en memoria de Ron. Ninguno de nosotros esperó que invitaran a amigos del sexo opuesto.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?— Sé lo que viene.

—Cuando llegue Clarita, no me avergüences, ¿vale?

Fingí una cara de asombro, descansando una mano en mi pecho.

—¿Yo?

—Sí tú. Y por favor, mantén a papá bajo control.

Me río.

—No tienes que preocuparte por tu padre. —Su atención estará en Maddie y su invitado. —Sin embargo, se bueno, ¿sí? Y sí, voy a estar bien—, le aseguro. —Pero solo recuerda.

—¿Qué?

Le sonrío a mi chico y le beso el pelo.

—Solo necesitas una mujer en tu vida. ¿Y quién es?

—Mi madre. —Suspira con una experta rodada de ojos, una que sé que ha aprendido de mí.

—Buen chico—. Lo dejo para saludar a la pandilla y volver a la puerta principal cuando la golpean.

Abro y encuentro a Elsie con un enorme ramo de flores frente a ella. Su cabeza aparece sobre el ramillete, su cabello rosado se mezcla con el colorido arreglo.

—Ron siempre me compraba ramos grandes y brillantes. —Diciendo que cuanto más vibrante, más le recordaban a él.

Sonrío, un poco de tristeza se cierne sobre mí.

—Son hermosas—. Las acepto y le doy un gran abrazo.

—Te ves preciosa. Gracias por venir.

—No me pongas todo en ridículo o lloraré, y Ron no estaría contento con eso— Suave pero firmemente me empuja, levantando su barbilla. —¿Dónde están esos hermosos niños?

Me río, llevándola a la cocina.

—Elsie está aquí—, declaro, sonriendo cuando todos se apresuran a darle la bienvenida. Me dirijo a la nevera, sacando una jarra de Pimm.

—¿Qué pasa con los cambios temperamentales de mal humor?— Luna pregunta, recogiendo los vasos por mí.

Efectivamente, la frente de Harry es un mapa de líneas enojadas, su ceño fruncido me señala. Le sonrío dulcemente mientras sirvo bebidas para Luna y para mí.

—Puede que haya tirado la bomba de la cirugía de senos.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo—. Se ríe y toma un trago de su bebida mientras Raya se une a nosotros con Elsie.

—¿Explicar qué?—, Pregunta Raya, tomando un vaso y sosteniéndolo para que lo llene.

—Mi hombre está malhumorado por la situación de las tetas.

Raya se queja un poco en voz baja.

—Oh, Dios, mis senos parecen haber sido devastados, y no de la mejor manera—. Ella los mira, sus labios se encrespan en desaprobación.

—¡Oh, chicas jóvenes!— Elsie se ríe. —Hay que envejecer con gracia.

Resoplo.

—Está bien para ti con tu cuerpecito apretado—. Todavía estoy haciendo yoga con Elsie, aunque no tan a menudo, y puedo garantizar que no tendré su figura a mediados de los sesenta.

—¿Qué está pasando?—, Pregunta Harry, pareciendo tan sospechoso como yo sé que es cuando se acerca, con un pequeño Ron tranquilo que todavía se está tragando su leche en sus brazos.

—Nada—, canto, tomando la jarra de Pimm y llenando los vasos de las chicas.

—Oye—. Luna detiene a Sam. —Si Ginny se arregla los senos, yo también.

—Ginny no se arregla los senos porque no están rotos—, declara Harry, lanzando a Luna una mirada mortal.

—El cirujano es un experto, Harry—, discuto, consciente de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. —Estaré en manos perfectamente seguras.

—Soy el único experto en las tetas de mi esposa por aquí, y las únicas manos seguras en las que estarán serán las mías. Fin de la historia.

Drew sonríe mientras saca la tapa de su cerveza.

—Creo que el pequeño Ron es más experto en estos días, ¿no?— Se ríe entre dientes mientras le digo en silencio que se detenga con las burlas. Solo empeora al gorila.

En ese momento, Ron toma su botella vacía y la golpea sobre la cabeza de Harry, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Todos se estremecen, pero no Harry. Está demasiado ocupado todavía dándome la mirada de la muerte.

Elsie, riendo entre dientes, toma a Ron de los brazos de Harry.

—Vamos, pequeño—, canta cuando Maddie y Georgia entran bailando en la cocina. —Maddie, carga a Betty, y, Georgia, carga a Imagen. Vamos a jugar. —Elsie dirige con todos los niños al jardín, y sonrío detrás de ella. Ella hará que todos hagan yoga para bebés en poco tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelan?—, Pregunta Raya mientras los hombres se separan y van a congregarse alrededor de la isla.

—Mañana—. Me recuerda que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera he terminado de empacar.

—No puedo creer que no estemos invitados—. Luna me lanza una expresión de dolor fingida que me resulta fácil ignorar. Ella entiende.

—Solo somos Harry, yo y los niños— No puedo hacerme sentir culpable. Es nuestra primera fiesta por más de dos años. —Y no puedo esperar a tenerlos para mí sola—. Miro a Harry mientras me mira.

Maldita sea, es tan malditamente bello, incluso cuando está gruñendo. Mi esposo. El hombre que me ha dado tres hermosos hijos. Los miro cada día y agradezco a todo lo sagrado que encontré el enigma que era Harry Potter. Agradezco a mi estrella de la suerte que entré en ese lujoso club de sexo y me quitó el aliento con solo el sonido de su voz.

Por supuesto, entonces lo vi. Y él me vio. En ese mismo momento, cuando estaba parada frente a él luchando por encontrar el aliento, y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y se acabó el juego. Para nosotros dos. Simple como eso.

El camino fue rocoso, los secretos oscuros, sus caminos desafiantes. Y lo más cruel es que tuve que descubrir todos sus secretos no solo una, sino dos veces. Pero cada gota de dolor y sufrimiento siempre valió la pena. Ya no es un enigma para mí. No lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

Él es mi esposo, el más devoto, adorador y magnífico ejemplo de un hombre que cualquier mujer podría desear tener. Excepto que cualquier otra mujer pueda seguir esperando, porque este, este hombre, es mío. La devuelvo la sonrisa que solo él puede extraer de mí.

Es una lleno de amor del tipo perfecto. Porque él es mío. Y siempre estaré con este hombre.

HARRY

—Te amo—, vocaliza mientras mira a través de la cocina hacia mí, mirándome de la misma manera que me miró la primera vez que me vio.

Con lujuria. Con asombro. Me mira de esa manera todos los días de nuestras vidas juntos. Bueno, casi todos los días. El accidente, sus recuerdos perdidos temporalmente, fueron solo un punto en el horizonte de mi felicidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sentía como el final de mi mundo. Debería haber sabido que nuestro amor prevalecería al final. Y ahora realmente sé que somos irrompibles.

Devolviendo esa sonrisa que encendió mis entrañas, besa el aire hacia mí antes de devolver su atención a las chicas.

—Entonces, ¿las tetas?— Sam pregunta, tocando la parte superior de mi botella con la suya, ganando mi atención.

—Sam—. Drew golpea su bíceps. —¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo, ah?

—Solo estoy preguntando.— Sonríe alrededor del borde de su botella, sus siempre sonrientes ojos no lo decepcionan.

—¿Solo me pides que te torture?— Bromeo, pero en algún lugar cercano al serio, y él lo sabe. —No hay tetas más allá de lo que ya está allí—. Puede sacarse de la cabeza esa idea estúpida. —Y lo que hay allí es perfecto—. Tintineo sus botellas. —Por el hijo de puta de Ron.

—Por el hijo de puta de Ron—. Se ríen, sacando una de mí mientras me dirijo al jardín, deteniéndome en la puerta de atrás y mirando hacia la hierba. —Es como una puta guardería—, murmuro, sonando exasperado al ver a todos los niños, aunque en realidad no lo estoy. Elsie los tiene a todos acostados sobre sus espaldas, con las piernas en el aire.

—Me voy a golpear unas cuantas bolas en la red con James—. Drew le quita la raqueta de mi chico de la mano y se marcha a la cancha con James corriendo detrás de él, gritando para que su magia vuelva.

—Supongo que será mejor que vaya y les muestre cómo se hace—. Sam pone los ojos en blanco como si fuera un inconveniente.

—¿Vienes?

—No, estoy esperando a algunos invitados más—. Justo cuando lo digo, suena el timbre y vuelvo a la casa antes de que Ginny pueda vencerme. La veo en el pasillo. Está delante de mí, pero un rápido y furtivo agarre de su muñeca y un tirón hacia atrás me ponen delante. Sabía que estaría acechándome, esperando a atacar.

—Harry, no molestes a Maddie—, advierte Ginny, conociendo mí juego.

Le di una bofetada a mi sonrisa asesina y se la lancé a mi esposa antes de abrir la puerta. Pero se cae cuando encuentro a una niña. Oh. No tengo un discurso planeado para la amiga de James. No uno que no la haga llorar, de todos modos.

—Hola, señor Potter—. Clarita me deslumbra con una sonrisa llena de personalidad.

—Hola—. Abrí la puerta más y la dejé entrar. Le entrego está a mi esposa. Sonriendo a Ginny, asentí a la espalda de Clarita cuando se acerca. Veamos cómo ella acoge a esta nueva mujer en la vida de su querido niño. —Para ti—, bromeo.

Su ceño apenas se contiene.

—Hola, Clarita. James está en la cancha de tenis. ¿Quieres algo de beber antes de salir?

—Estoy bien gracias. Fue muy amable de su parte invitarme.

¿Soy yo o Ginny se está desmayando? Sí, definitivamente se está desmayando. ¿Qué pasó con la leona?

—Eres más que bienvenida, cariño. Sírvete lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Bebidas, comida, lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas si ella quiere pasar la noche también?—, Refunfuñé por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta, caminando hacia el jardín.

—¡Dada!— el pequeño Ron me ve y se separa del grupo, claramente harto del yoga.

—¡Oye!— Lo tomo en mis brazos y lo dejo tirar de mis mejillas.

—¡Maddie!— Llama Ginny desde atrás. —¡Tu invitado está aquí!

Me muevo tan rápido, que mi pequeño comienza a reír incontrolablemente, obviamente pensando que papá está jugando. No lo estoy. Maldita sea, ¿por qué dejé la puerta de la entrada? La mirada cómplice de Ginny me dice que sabe que me estoy pateando mentalmente.

Necesité unos momentos a solas con este pequeño pervertido en el que aparentemente está enamorando a mi hija. Y cuando pienso eso, aparece el pequeño pervertido, de pie junto a Ginny. Mis ojos salen de mi cabeza. Joder, ¿qué edad tiene?

Preso del pánico, miro a Ginny, buscando algo de respaldo. No consigo nada más que una sacudida de su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos? Él debe estar golpeando en seis pies.

Cuando Maddie me pasa, me lanza una mirada para sugerir que debo mantener mi boca cerrada. Ella puede pensar de nuevo. La observo mientras se acerca y besa su mejilla. Buen Dios, alguien me detenga.

—Tiene casi catorce años, Harry—, Ginny me dice en voz baja cuando se recupera. —No seas exagerado al respecto.

—Ella tiene trece años. ¿Por qué todos insisten en decir casi catorce? Eso no la convierte en catorce, y aunque lo haga, sigue siendo ilegal.

—¿Llega hasta la edad?— Ginny se ríe.

—Hasta todo—, confirmo.

—Está creciendo, Harry. Supéralo. Ella y yo hemos tenido la charla. Es una chica sensata.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar incontrolablemente mientras miro a mi esposa con horror.

—¿La charla?— Por favor, Dios, dime que Ginny no va a decir lo que creo que va a decir.

—Por supuesto. Tuvimos esa conversación hace al menos un año.

El pequeño Ron está vibrando en mis brazos ahora, tanto, que Ginny debe pensar que lo voy a dejar porque me lo quita.

—Tienes que calmarte—, advierte.

¡Joder!

—Si tú y Maddie han tenido la oportunidad de hablar, solo estamos en lo correcto... ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Lonny.

—¿Lonny?—, Cuestiono. —¿Qué tipo de maldito nombre es ese? Sus padres también deben ser imbéciles—. Me hundo el resto de mi cerveza, mirando al pequeño cabrón. —¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Catorce.

—Dame un descanso—. Me río. —Él debe estar mintiendo. Tiene al menos veinte años.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—. Ginny golpea mi brazo. —Deja de ser dramático.

Veo a Ginny con el rabillo del ojo vagando por la hierba. ¿Dramático? Yo no creo que lo sea. Yo y Lonny necesitamos tener una charla.

Con los hombros hacia atrás, me acerco a Maddie y a Lonny, viendo con perfecta claridad la advertencia en los ojos de mi bebé. Y también la preocupación, porque sabe que no estoy interesado en prestar atención a su advertencia.

—Hola—. Mi voz es baja y áspera, justo como pretendía. Varonil.

Lonny me sonríe.

—Señor Potter, un gusto conocerle.

Retrocedo. No puedo evitarlo ¿Tiene un vicio en sus bolas? Su voz chillona no coincide con su altura. Tal vez la mierda realmente tiene catorce. Miro hacia abajo a su mano ofrecida, mis cejas se elevan. Veamos si su apretón de manos es más viril. Lo aprieto con fuerza, inmediatamente desilusionado cuando se estremece de dolor. Sonrío por dentro.

—Vamos a caminar, Lonny.

—No, papá.— Maddie se zambulle frente a mí, como si su pequeña figura femenina pudiera detenerme. Ni una jodida excavadora me detendría.

—Solo quiero hablar con él—, la apacigué, sabiendo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. —Quieres hablar, ¿verdad, Lonny?

—S...sí, señor—. Parece asustado. Debería. Ten mucho miedo, Lonny.

—¿Ven?— Arranco mi brazo en un gesto para que él lo conduzca, cegándolo con la sonrisa que normalmente solo reservo para mis hijos.

Cae en el momento en que Ginny empuja al pequeño Ron en mis brazos. Oh, ella es astuta. No puedo pisotear mucho cuando sostengo al bebé. Mi pequeño no ayuda en mi causa de tratar de parecer amenazante cuando agarra mis mejillas sin afeitar y las aprieta. Lonny se ríe. Yo no.

—Caminemos—, le digo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el banco de columpios, el lugar más apartado del jardín.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, él camina y yo lo sigo, mirándolo todo el camino.

—Tienes un hogar encantador, Harry—. Me sonríe, y alzo las cejas. —Señor Potter—, se corrige a sí mismo, muy sabiamente.

La pequeña escoria. Entonces, son cumplidos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Mis ojos se cierran sobre él mientras paseamos, y rápidamente lanza su mirada a sus pies, tomando una mano de su cabello y corriendo a través de ella nerviosamente. Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero es un pequeño cabrón bien parecido. Puedo ver por qué mi chica está aplastándolo.

—Cuéntame sobre tus calificaciones.— Podría llevar la apariencia y, al parecer, el encanto, pero es todo un desperdicio si el chico es un poco exigente. Mi niña es brillante. Necesita a alguien para igualar eso.

—¿Mis calificaciones?—, Preguntó, un poco vacilante, y asentí. Aunque mi mensaje no lo empuja a continuar, sus mejillas se llenan de un poco de color. Es como yo pensaba. Él es un rechazo. —Estoy en la cima de algunas de mis clases, señor Potter.

Oh. ¿Tengo un mentiroso compulsivo en mis manos?

—¿Qué clases? —sonríe, incómodo.

—Todas ellas—. Oh. —Mi favorita es matemáticas, y la ciencia, sin embargo. Me gustaría ser médico algún día—. Suspira. —Pero los honorarios de la universidad son altos—. Se sonríe, y llego a la conclusión de que sus padres deben ser un poco duros. —Quién sabe, podría ganar la beca que estoy esperando. Sería genial si ganara ese lugar en Oxford.

¿Oxford? El niño sueña grande, y cuando lo miro, arrastrando los pies mientras camina a mi lado, no puedo evitar pensar en mi hermano. Era ambicioso, también, lleno de sueños y determinación para hacer que sucedan. Me estremezco un poco con el pensamiento inesperado.

—Aquí, siéntate—, le digo, señalando el cojín en el banco mientras me acomodo y siento a mi hijo en mi regazo. No necesito sacudir el columpio. Las largas piernas de Lonny se encargan de eso por mí.

—¿Cómo conociste a Maddie?—, Pregunto, probablemente demasiado pronto.

—James y yo somos amigos.

Oh ya veo. Abriéndose pasó en los afectos de la hermana de su compañero. La mierda confabuladora

—Tu madre te ha dicho que es ilegal besarse hasta los treinta, ¿verdad?— Me mira, alarmado.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, sí, lo hace—. El pobre chico parece aterrorizado. Bueno. Puse a Ron de rodillas cuando comienza a inquietarse y le grita a Lonny. —Y tu padre te habló de los pájaros y las abejas, ¿verdad?—" No estoy preparado para la oleada de tristeza que pasa por su cara, sus ojos cayendo sobre sus pies balanceándose. Mierda, ¿qué dije?

—No tengo papá, señor.

—Por supuesto que sí—. Me río. —Todos tienen un papá.

—Mi padre se fue cuando tenía dieciocho meses. No lo he visto desde entonces. —Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa, y morí por dentro. Realmente morí. Soy un idiota —Lo busqué el año pasado, pero no estaba interesado. Entonces somos solo mamá y yo.

Quiero golpearme en mi estúpida cara, y estoy bastante seguro de que Ginny lo haría si supiera que pondré mi gran pie en ello. Dirijo mis ojos a mi hijo, que está bailando en mi regazo, hablando un montón de galimatías mientras aplaude y le grita a Lonny. Dieciocho meses. La edad de mi bebé. La ira inesperada se eleva desde los dedos de mis pies y me quema las entrañas.

¿Salió de su chico? Entonces, ¿quién lo a guio toda su vida? ¿Quién lo llevó al entrenamiento de fútbol y a su primer partido?

—No necesitas un hombre así en tu vida—, le digo, abrumado por el respeto que le tengo a este chico ahora. —Estás bien sin él, de todos modos—. El muchacho tiene Oxford en sus sueños, y algo profundo, y extrañamente orgulloso, me dice que él también llegará allí.

—Sueña en grande, lucha duro—. Lonny lo dice en voz baja, su mirada fija en la distancia, mientras lo miro, asombrado por su actitud. —Haz que las cosas sucedan—. Me mira y sonríe. —Tienes que ir por lo que quieres y tomarlo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—, murmuré, preguntándome si su filosofía se aplica también a mi hija. Me pregunto dónde está mi pelea, mi deseo de asustar a este chico. Se fue.

—Es tan lindo—. Lonny toma la mano de mi pequeño y lo deja tirar y jalar mientras ambos se ríen.

—Claro que lo es. Él es mío—. Le doy un guiño a Lonny cuando me mira. Terminé de interrogar al chico. —Ve y encuentra a Maddie.

—En realidad, no me importaría tener un partido de tenis con James—. Él frunce el ceño, mirando hacia la casa, donde, sin duda, Maddie está en el orificio de la oreja de su madre quejándose sobre mi manera de pisoteo. No necesita preocuparse. Este chico me ha pisoteado, al parecer. Mirándole, los labios de Lonny se enderezan. —Pero no creo que Maddie esté muy contenta.

Me río y me pongo de pie, colocando al pequeño Ron de pie para que pueda caminar hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza para que Lonny lo siga.

—Déjame darte algunos consejos sobre las mujeres en mi vida, sobre todo Maddie.— Su rostro está suplicando por ese consejo mientras deambulamos por el camino lentamente, Ron caminando a mi lado, mi hombro cayó un poco para que mi mano alcanza la suya sin estirar sus pequeños músculos.—Mi hija es obstinada.

Lonny sopla sus mejillas, asintiendo.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

—No retrocedas. Es como su madre. Desafiante y difícil por el bien de eso. Te hará correr en círculos si la dejas—. Algo me dice que Lonny ya está mareado. —Se firme. Defiéndete—. Le doy una ligera palmada en el hombro, asintiendo con mi afirmación.

—¡Sí, señor!— Él brilla alegremente mientras se dirige a las canchas de tenis para encontrar a su amigo. —Gracias, señor Potter.

Sonrío y me sumerjo para atar los cordones de los pequeños Converses de mi hijo.

—Lonny—, llamo, y él se detiene, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Sí, señor Potter?

—Puedes llamarme Harry.

Otro rayo, pero esta vez no hay palabras. Se marcha y desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina, y Ron y yo continuamos de regreso a la casa. En el momento en que Maddie nos ve, ella vuela, sus ojos oscuros buscan frenéticamente a Lonny.

—¿Donde esta él? ¡Dios mío!, ¿lo mataste y lo enterraste debajo del cobertizo? ¡Mamá!

—Calma tus bragas, pequeña dama.— Sigo pasando, sus ojos muy abiertos me siguen. —Está en la cancha de tenis con tu hermano.

—¿Lo está?

Ya lo veo en ella. Indignación. Se parece a su madre mientras resopla y se va marchando. Me río, animando mentalmente a Lonny en mi cabeza. Va a obtener una desagradable sorpresa.

—Oye, Maddie.

Se da vuelta, sus ojos son llameantes.

—¿Qué?

—Es un buen chico. No seas una pequeña vaca, o él podría volcar tu asqueroso trasero.

Su mandíbula se abre, su rostro es indignación pura, y yo sonrío, siguiendo mi camino con Ron.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi padre?—, Me llama a la espalda.

No respondo, sonriéndole a Ginny cuando se acerca con curiosidad en su rostro. Niego con la cabeza y giro mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana—, le digo, tirando de ella y besando su sien.

—Yo tampoco.— Sus manos desaparecen bajo mi camiseta y se deslizan sobre mi piel, llegando a descansar sobre mi corazón. Se está volviendo loco, latiendo alegremente.

Ahora es mejor para cuatro personas.

El dia siguiente:

El olor familiar del aire del mar llena mi nariz mientras me quedo en la orilla del mar con mis pantalones cortos, el Mediterráneo es una manta interminable de agua con gas bajo el ardiente sol. Es la primera vez que el pequeño Ron está en el paraíso, y está hipnotizado por la arena bajo sus pequeños pies descalzos, con los dedos de los pies arañando constantemente.

—¡Mira, Dada!—, Dice, una y otra vez, haciendo pequeños jadeos dramáticos mientras señala la gigantesca extensión de agua azul frente a él y la arena blanca en la que está parado. —Dios—, respira, hechizado por el mar. —Dios mío, Dada.

Mi jodido corazón se hincha a proporciones épicas mientras sostengo su mano y James sostiene la otra, nuestros pies acercándose precariamente al agua. Maddie baila en las profundidades.

—¡Mira, Ron!— Ella patea el agua y él se ríe, el sonido más adorable. —¿Vienes a jugar al agua?— Se arrodilla y le tiende las manos.

—No, Addie.— Sacude su pequeña cabeza y se gira hacia James, levantando los brazos para que su hermano lo recoja. Baje mi culo a la arena mientras James lo levanta y lo coloca en su cadera, aunque los ojos de mi pequeño no se despegan del agua. —Oh, Dios mío—, jadea de nuevo, señalando más allá de Maddie. —¡Una avena!

—¡Sí, un bote!— Canto, aplaudiendo con las manos hacia él, haciendo que juguetee emocionado en los brazos de James.

—Oh, aquí está mamá.— Maddie se levanta y cepilla frenéticamente la arena húmeda de su cuerpo. —¡Rápido, papá!— Sus manos se agitan hacia mí, apresurándome instandome a ponerme de pie.

—¿Listos, muchachos?—, Pregunto, sacando a mis Wayfarers y obteniendo mi primera visión de ella. —Joder—, respiré en voz baja mientras bajaba los escalones de la villa, su bikini de encaje blanco en capas perfecto contra su piel aceitunada, su pelo trenzado sobre su hombro. Y tiene un lirio en la mano, solo un lirio. Sonrío y busco en mi bolsillo cuando se acerca.

—Señora Potter, eres una mirada fuera de este mundo.

—Tú también—. Sostiene su muñeca, con las cejas en alto, y sonrío, sacando las esposas de mi bolsillo.

—Esposas, Potter.

Hago lo que tengo que decir, colocando uno sobre su muñeca antes de asegurarlo. No sé cómo sabía que los tendría. Por otra parte, esta mujer siempre me ha leído como un libro. Inclinándome, empujo mis labios hacia los de ella. Los niños no dicen una palabra. Incluso nuestro bebé está en silencio, probablemente mirando el agua en lugar de mirar a mamá y papá esposándose el uno al otro.

—¿Lista?—, Le pregunto.

—Siempre—, responde, volviéndonos hacia los niños. Me río por lo bajo cuando encuentro a James de pie alto en sus baúles, con un libro en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto, perplejo.

—Una Biblia. Tengo que parecer que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Esto es importante—. Se aclara la garganta y mira las páginas, tomando aliento para hablar. —Tu...

—¡Espera!—, Grita Maddie, persiguiendo al pequeño Ron cuando decide que ahora le gustaría probar el agua.

—Ron, no—. Lo levanta en sus brazos y regresa a su lugar. —Lo siento. Puedes continuar. —Miro a Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, y ella se ríe. —Continúa—, le indiqué, deslizando mi mano en la de mi esposa.

—¿Tú, Harry Potter, tomas a Ginny Potter como tu esposa?—, pregunta James, con cierto aire elegante en su voz. —Tener y sostener desde este día en adelante. Amar, honrar...

—¿Pensé que no estábamos haciendo lo oficial?— Interrumpe Maddie, frunciendo el ceño a James.

Él se apoya en ella, lleno de molestia. —Estás arruinando su día especial.

—¿Enserio? Ya tuvieron dos, ya. ¿Quién se casa tres veces?— Ella pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a mecer a Ron cuando comienza a gritar con impaciencia, buscando a su nuevo amigo favorito, el mar.

—Tu madre y yo sí—, solté, dándole una cara que la desafiaba a discutir. —¿Vas a discutir conmigo? Y antes de responder, piense cuidadosamente sobre quién pagará tu boda cuando la encuentres.

Ella cierra la boca, sorprendida, y probablemente gratamente sorprendida, y Ginny arquea una ceja interesada.

—Adelante, James—, le digo, antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de preguntar dónde ha desaparecido Harry Potter. Dirigiéndome a Ginny, respiré el aire salado y le guiñé un ojo.

—Papá, ¿tomas a mamá para que sea tu esposa?—" James exhala las palabras con cansancio.

—Lo hago.

—Mamá, ¿tomarías a papá para que sea tu marido?

—Sí—. Me sonríe, tirando de mi mano cuando mis ojos se posan en sus tetas contra el material blanco de su bikini. —Ojos aquí, Potter.

—Lo siento.— Le brindo mi pícara sonrisa, devolviéndole el gesto y tirando de su mano cuando su mirada recorre mi pecho principal. —Oye.

—No lo siento—. Se ríe, zambulléndose en mí, sus muslos me atrapan y agarra su brazo libre alrededor de mi cuello. Y coloca sus preciosos labios sobre los míos. —Nunca me digas que no puedo admirar lo que es mío—. Mordiéndome el labio, retrocede, solo una fracción, por lo que su frente descansa sobre la mía. —Te amo, Harry Potter.

—Por supuesto que sí—. Reposicionando nuestros labios, me doy vuelta y corro hacia el agua con ella unida a mi frente.

—¡Ahora los declaro marido y mujer!—, Nos grita James, su declaración apenas se escucha por nuestras risas y por las salpicaduras de agua. —¡Oigan, espérame!

Tan pronto como el agua llega a mi cintura, nos arrastramos, rodando, nuestros cuerpos y miembros que se tuercen, el momento nos recuerda. Excepto que esta vez no somos solo nosotros. No somos solo Harry y Ginny. No somos solo hombres y mujeres.

Somos mamá y papá.

Solo cuando no puedo contener la respiración, me empujo a la superficie, jadeando cuando llego allí. Ginny pronto se vuelve a unir a mi frente, respirando pesadamente en mi cara mientras parpadea y abre los ojos.

—Joder, hace frío—. Se estremece en mis brazos cuando James se dirige hacia nosotros.

—Cuida tu boca—, le advierto, aterrizando con un beso antes de quitarme el brazalete de la muñeca y alejarla de mí. Fui atacado por detrás por James subiendo por mi espalda hasta que estuvo sobre mis hombros. —Ya te vas, muchacho—. Le tomo los tobillos y lo lanzo al aire, justo a tiempo para que Maddie me ataque. —Aficionados—, murmuro, tomándola debajo de los brazos y tirándola lejos. Ella grita, y río, mirando hacia la orilla para ver a mi pequeño parado justo fuera del alcance de la ondulante costa.

—¡Dada!—, Me grita, bastante avergonzado de que se está perdiendo toda la diversión. —¡Dada, Dios!

Me limpio el pelo de la cara mientras camino penosamente por el agua.

—Toca el mar—, le digo, riendo cuando su pequeña cabeza comienza a temblar furiosamente, tirando de sus rizos rubios. —¿Dada viene a buscarte?—, Le pregunto.

—¡Dada!—, Grita, comenzando a rellenar de arena con sus pies, haciendo manos graciosas para mí.

Lo alcanzo y lo levanto en mis brazos, sus pequeños salvavidas acolchados secos como un hueso. —Siempre nadas en la piscina de tu casa—, le digo, besándole el pelo mientras camino de regreso al agua, los demás adelante se mojan y se salpican el uno al otro. —Oigan, cálmense, muchachos.

Todos se detienen con el alboroto y comienzan a alentar al pequeño Ron, aplaudiendo y cantando emocionados mientras comienza a sacudirse en mis brazos. En el momento en que su dedo toca el agua, él jadea, y yo decido que es ahora o nunca. Así que rápidamente nos hundimos hasta nuestros cuellos.

—¡Oooh, frío, Dada!— Se mueve hacia mi frente, aferrándose a mi cuello mientras mira a los demás, claramente desesperado por unirse a ellos.

Voy nadando mientras James sube a la espalda de Ginny, y tan pronto como estoy lo suficientemente cerca, Maddie está en la mía, arrullando sobre mi hombro a Ron, que ha adoptado una pose de chimpancé extrañamente similar a la de su madre. Con Maddie acostada sobre mi espalda y el pequeño Ron pegado a mi frente, nado hacia Ginny hasta que nuestro bebé queda aplastado entre su pecho y el mío, los gemelos colgando de nuestras espaldas.

La felicidad que irradian los ojos de mi esposa es feroz, y sé que la mía se refleja en ella. Este momento, este precioso momento, es lo que cualquier hombre debería vivir.

Y lo hago. Vivo por ellos. Mi corazón late para mantenerme vivo para ellos.

—Bésame—, le digo a Ginny por encima de la cabeza de Ron, extendiendo la mano libre y deslizándola sobre su nuca, sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho con el otro. —Y cierra los ojos.

Sonriendo, sus ojos se agitan cerrados con los míos, y nuestros labios se encuentran. No saboreo nada más que amor en su beso. No escucho nada más que amor en el sonido de la risa de los gemelos. No siento nada más que amor en la piel de bebé de Ron apretada contra mi pecho. Y no huelo nada más que amor en el Paraíso.

El único sentido que no tengo en este momento perfecto es mi visión. Para ver a mi hermosa familia rodeándome.

No lo necesito. Los siento. Con cada fibra de mi ser, lo siente.

Su presencia, sus rostros, su amor, todo está grabado profundamente en mi alma. Me hace ser quien soy.

Mi mujer. Mis hijos. Su amor.

Es pura dicha, señores. Gratificación total. Amor absoluto, completo, cambiante de la Tierra, que sacude el universo. No me digas que hay algo más perfecto que esto.

No te creería.

FIN


End file.
